


Family Life Series

by PattRose



Series: Family Life [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 297,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens with someone has an urge to have a child and the other one doesn’t?  It’s called compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

Family Life  
Part 1: Moving In  
By Patt

Summary: What happens with someone has an urge to have a child and the other one doesn’t? It’s called compromise. 

Thank you to Helena for naming this baby. She’s like my very own cheerleader. Hugs, sweetie. 

Word Count:6,000 words or 18 pages. 

 

  
Jim was kissing Blair and he was very hot and bothered, but noticed that Blair wasn’t having the same reaction. 

“Chief, what’s wrong?”

“I was wondering if we could talk about something very important to me,” Blair replied. 

“Right now?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Yeah, right now.”

Jim pulled away from Blair and looked at his lovers face to see if he could judge what was wrong by just looking at him. Blair was harder to read then that. 

“Okay, you’ve got my attention, what’s wrong?” Jim inquired. 

“First of all, there is nothing wrong. I just want to talk to you about something important.”

Jim pulled the sheet up from the bottom of the bed and covered them both up and said, “Okay, shoot.”

“What would you think about raising a foster child?” Blair began. 

Jim’s mind tried to get wrapped around this, since he was thinking it was something horrible. Blair must have been feeling his biological clock ticking. 

“Blair, we’ve discussed adopting and we agreed that two cops weren’t a good choice for an adoptive couple. Remember?” Jim asked. 

“I talked to someone downtown the other day and she asked me if you and I had ever thought about fostering. She said she has a 15 year old boy that would be a good match for us,” Blair rambled on. 

“When? When were you downtown?” 

“This is what you’re focusing on? When I had to testify in the court house the other day. The day you didn’t finish up the paperwork like you had promised.”

“Why would this person think we would be good candidates?” Jim questioned. 

Blair sat up in bed and gave all of his attention to Jim. “It was Teresa from the DA’s office. She’s got a 15 year old that has no where to go. She thought we would be good role models.”

“Chief, she doesn’t know we’re gay,” Jim reminded him. 

“I know, so I told her as much. She said we could ask him how he felt about it. If she can’t find a home for him, he has to go to a not so nice foster home and she doesn’t’ wish anyone to go there,” Blair continued. 

“You told Teresa about us without even talking to me?” Jim got up from the bed and started pacing. 

“Jim, you’re focusing on the wrong things here.”

“Why would a normal 15 year old want to think about living with two guys that are gay?”

“She thinks he wouldn’t mind. He’s a tough kid. He’s in football and needs some major role models. I told her I would ask you about it,” Blair said. 

Jim sighed and said, “We have to have time to discuss this and think about it, Chief.”

“He doesn’t have time, Jim. He’s going to be transferred to the other place in about three weeks. The place he’s at right now doesn’t really take in older kids, so it’s not working out,” Blair stated. 

“So we have to discuss it and decide tonight? Blair, I just know you can’t be expecting me to decide something life altering like this in one night,” Jim barked. 

“Jim, sit back down and talk to me. I mean, really talk. I want to do this.”

“Oh you want to do this, so fuck me, right?”

“Stop it, Jim. You know I can’t do it alone. We both have to be on board,” Blair explained. 

“I don’t think it would work. We don’t really have the room for anyone else to share our house with either,” Jim reminded him. 

“We might be able to turn the next loft into part of this one. I checked and it’s for sale. We would be able to make the kitchen and dining room much bigger, enlarge the bedroom downstairs and we would have two bathrooms like we’ve wanted for ages,” Blair said softly. 

“I take it you’ve given this a lot of thought. Why am I just hearing about it tonight?” 

“Teresa asked me not to say anything until she checked to see if we would be able to pass the Foster Care credentials. She called me this morning and told me that her boss said he thinks we would be excellent candidates for Foster Care. The second bedroom upstairs could be his leaving the large bedroom downstairs for an office or a second child we would be able to foster,” Blair again had put a lot of time and effort into this argument. 

“I see you’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Jim said. 

“Would you at least think about it?” Blair pleaded. 

Jim sat back on the bed and said, “What if I say no?”

Blair looked wounded for a moment and then said as bravely as he could, “Then we would just stay like we are.”

“Is there anything wrong with the way we are?” Jim asked nervously. 

“I’m missing something Jim. I really wanted to try this, but like I said, only if you’re willing to go along with it.”

“Blair, if I don’t agree, I know you’ll be unhappy and if I do agree, I might be unhappy. So what do we do?” 

Blair looked at Jim with nothing but love in his eyes and said, “I asked, you answered. That’s all I can ask for. If you don’t want to do it, then we won’t. I’m sort of tired, can we go to sleep?” 

“You’re turning away from me already,” Jim said sadly. 

 

“Curl up behind me and hold me, okay? I’m tired and would love to relax and go to sleep. Things will look better tomorrow,” Blair lay down on his side of the bed with his back to Jim. 

Jim pulled Blair into his body until they were almost one and said, “How much are they asking for the condo next to us?”

Blair said, “It’s all right, Jim. I was forcing you to do something you didn’t want to and that was wrong. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Now I’m curious about the condo. How much are they asking?” Jim repeated. 

“The people that were in it, defaulted, so Mr. Benson is only asking what is owed on it, which is $60,000.00 and I didn’t think that was too bad. I checked at the bank to see if I could get a loan for it and I prequalified. The payment wouldn’t be bad at all,” Blair said trying not to get excited. 

“Blair, he probably wouldn’t want to come live with us anyhow,” Jim said. 

“Probably not,” Blair answered. 

“Call Teresa tomorrow and ask her if the foster home he’s in will let him stay there for a few weeks longer until we get the loft made bigger,” Jim said. 

Blair turned around and smiled at Jim. “You’re willing to give it a try?”

“Yes, I’m willing if you are. Babe, I don’t want things coming between us. I think we could do it.”

Blair beamed with happiness and kissed Jim very hard. 

“So you’ll call Teresa tomorrow?” Jim asked. 

“Are you sure about this, Jim?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you to be happy. It’s going to be hard when he turns us down, but if you want to do this, we can keep trying until we get a child that doesn’t mind us being gay.”

“Will you be happy?”

“Blair, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Can I call her right now and ask her to bring the papers to us tomorrow so we can start the ball rolling?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“Go ahead.” Jim replied. He knew that this is what Blair wanted and he wasn’t kidding when he said, if Blair was happy, he was happy. Blair was the light of his life. 

Blair called Teresa and they talked for quite some time. Jim noticed that Blair looked upset and Jim knew it was bad news already. He closed his cell and said, “I’m sure it won’t work out. She told him about us and he said he doesn’t think it would be a good fit. And then Teresa told me about him having a little brother. He’s 13. They want to place both of them in the same home. The not so nice foster home will take both of them.”

“Blair, there is no way two boys are going to want to live with us. It’s just part of life. I’m sorry, babe. I know you wanted it to work out, but sometimes things just don’t.”

“Could we at least fill out the paperwork, do the work on the loft and be ready if the chance ever came up?” Blair asked sadly. 

“Sure, we’ll fill out the papers tomorrow on our day off and we’ll go to the bank and get the money for the loft. I’ve got enough in savings from when I was in the service,” Jim said. 

“I had no idea you had that much in savings,” Blair said somewhat surprised. 

“You never asked. I put you on my checking and savings account, so you have the right to use the money just as well as I do,” Jim stated. 

“How about me buying the condo next door, putting it in both of our names and you can use cash for the renovation?” Blair suggested. 

“I think that sounds like a good idea. It’s going to be expensive hiring all the contractors that we’re going to need. But it will be nice to have two bathrooms and two bedrooms and an office. This is going to work, Chief. Then we’ll get some new furniture too. I think we need twin beds for the bedroom upstairs and new office furniture. We’ll pass the inspection with flying colors, you just wait and see,” Jim assured him. 

“I like the idea of having a new kitchen done up. We’re going to have top of the line appliances too. Everything will be perfect,” Blair promised. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and began to kiss him with much passion. This time, Blair was with the program and was interested, big time. The two men didn’t talk anymore, while they made love. Jim didn’t really like talking while he made love to Blair. So Blair usually tried to keep things nice and quiet for Jim. Besides, he made up for it when he lay in his arms afterwards. Then he talked Jim’s leg off. 

~~~~~

The following day flew by. They filled out all of the paperwork at the Foster Care System , picked up the papers that people from work would have to fill out and delivered them to Major Crimes and also got things rolling on buying the condo next door. Jim called contractors to see what it was going to cost them and he had five different companies coming to the house. They hired an appraiser to see what the unit was worth and they went and looked at it. It was in a lot better shape then Jim and Blair’s. They would have to match the wood floors in the nicer unit to have everything go together. 

Simon stopped by at 7:00 that night and knocked on the door. Jim and Blair were making up lists of things they needed to do with the other condo. Jim got up and answered the door. 

“You must really be busy, if you didn’t open it before I knocked. You always do that and drive me crazy,” Simon joked. 

“We are busy. There is a lot of work to get done and we’re trying to get it done in a three or four week time period,” Jim explained. 

“I thought the young man didn’t think it would work out with the two of you?” Simon asked. 

“He did, but Blair is hoping that we could get the place done and have them over with Teresa and they could make a decision after that.”

“That makes a certain amount of sense, I guess. At least you’re in a good school district. That makes things a lot easier,” Simon pointed out. 

“Our junior high and high school are two of the best rated schools in Cascade. We’re hoping that will help with the decision also. The fifteen year old plays football and we’d like to have him go where the football is one of the best,” Blair said. 

“Sandburg, I don’t want you to get your hopes up about this. Nothing may come of it,” Simon reminded him. 

“I know, Simon. I know. But at least we’ll be ready if someone else comes a long and they don’t mind two gay guys to help raise them,” Blair answered. 

“So are you buying the condo next door?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, we got the appraisal done today and we’ll get the paperwork done tomorrow. Simon, we could use about a week off to get this stuff taken care of,” Jim said. 

“Sure, you’ve got the time, don’t worry about it.”

Simon handed a manila envelope to Jim and said, “Here is all of the paperwork from Conner, Joel, Henri, Rafe and myself. Everything you need is in here. Good luck with everything. You know where we are if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Simon. That will make things move much smoother. They needed these as soon as possible. She’s going to be shocked to see them tomorrow morning,” Blair commented. 

“Would you like a beer, or coffee or something?” Jim finally asked. 

“No, I have to get going. I’m helping Daryl find an apartment for college,” Simon stated. 

“Oh man, I bet you’re having a ball spending time with him,” Blair guessed. 

“Yes, I am actually. He’s such a good kid, that’s why I’m so glad that you’re going to try and foster a child. You were both a big help with Daryl and you were good role models. Thank you,” Simon remarked. 

“Why thank you, Simon. That was really nice of you to say. We hope that we get a foster child too, but we’ve got time,” Jim said. 

“Well, I’m off. See you in a week. It will actually be ten days with the weekend off. So we’ll see you in ten days,” Simon stated. 

“Thanks again for everything,” Jim said as he showed Simon to the door. 

“Bye, Simon,” Blair called out from the sofa. 

“Again, good luck with everything. Call if you need any help with anything,” Simon commented as he walked out the door. 

Once the door was shut and locked, Blair said, “He’s got to be one of the best bosses we could ever hope to have.”

“I agree with that. Now what else do we need for Teresa?” Jim asked. 

“The papers filled out from your dad and your brother. We dropped them both off today, so hopefully they’ll fill them out soon,” Blair replied. 

“Let me go and call them,” Jim said walking to the phone. 

“Jim, don’t bug them, we don’t want to piss them off,” Blair pleaded. 

“Chief, calm down. They’re my family. I can call them any time I feel like it. Let me just check in on them,” Jim assured Blair. 

Jim dialed the phone and talked to his dad first and then called his brother. He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Blair and said, “They’re finished and they mailed them to Teresa first thing this afternoon. They figured it would be easier then us having to pick everything up. So that’s all done with. What’s next?”

“We need to have the paperwork drawn up for the condo and we can take that to our bank. The sooner we get this done, the better,” Blair said. 

“We’ll do it first thing in the morning, how is that?” Jim asked. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

“This is going to work out, I can just feel it,” Blair said snuggling up to Jim. 

“Even if it doesn’t, we’ll be ready for someone else if they can accept us,” Jim reminded Blair, so he wouldn’t get so excited. 

“I really wanted Max and Drew to get used to us before they turned us down. I think they would only have to spend a short time with us and they’d be hooked,” Blair said softly. 

“We’ll see, Chief.”

~~~~~

The next week went super fast. They got everything filled out for the Foster Parent Program, received a case manager named Barb and they got everything filed with the bank. Since Jim and Blair were putting so much down on the place it was moving along much quicker then they had all planned. Closing date was set up for two weeks later. Jim had gotten the quotes from the contractor’s and they were all within a decent range. He would just have to choose which one he liked the most. That would be the hard part. He and Blair had liked everyone so far. 

It was going to take two weeks to do everything they needed to do in the condo’s, so in one month’s time, they would be all set for foster children, if everything went as planned. 

~~~~~

One month later: 

Jim and Blair walked into the loft and just kept staring at it in awe. It didn’t look like the same place that was for sure. There were now two bedrooms upstairs and two baths downstairs. The kitchen and dining room were everything a family would need. It was beautiful. Jim had picked everything out for the kitchen, but the rest Blair had picked out. The boys were amazed it was their new home. 

 

They walked up the second set of stairs to see the bedroom they had chosen for Max and Drew, just in case and it looked wonderful. All Jim could think of was what a great job Blair had done on the decorating. Jim wouldn’t have known where to start. It seemed to come easy to Blair. It was a very simple room, not done up like a child or anything. More like a teen. It would be perfect if the boys decided to give Jim and Blair a chance. 

 

“Chief, everything looks fantastic. I think we did a pretty good job, what do you think?”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and didn’t speak for a short while. He was so moved by everything, he was in a bit of a shock. 

“You okay, babe?” Jim asked sweetly. 

“I love the house. I love you and I can’t believe how lucky we are,” Blair said. 

“I say we have poker here at the house this weekend to show everyone the house. What do you think?” Jim inquired. 

“That would be great. We could show it off and break it in at the same time. I think it would be fun,” Blair answered. 

“I’ll ask everyone tomorrow at work if they can come,” Jim said. 

“Okay and I’ll contact our case manager and let her know that the house is ready to be inspected by the Foster Care System. Barb will be thrilled that we’re ready for them.”

“When do you think they’ll show up?” Jim asked. 

“I think they come unannounced and surprise you,” Blair responded. 

“What if they came during the poker game?” Jim worried. 

“Jim, it’s not like they would come at night, I don’t think. And besides, we’re not a rowdy bunch anyway. Let them come and see our friends in action. They might be pleasantly surprised.”

“You’re right. I’ll ask everyone to come tomorrow. This weekend will be our first party,” Jim said happily. 

The two men enjoyed their home that night, going from room to room, trying to get used to it. It was beautiful. 

“Jim, is it just me, or is that the best bathroom we could have ever asked for?” 

Jim smiled and said, “I do believe it’s the nicest bathroom I’ve seen in years. I’m glad it’s ours. And it’s great that there are two of them now, so we wouldn’t have to share with anyone.”

 

“I love the soaker tub and the wonderful new shower stall. It’s just beautiful. I can’t believe it’s the same place. We done good, Jim.”

They made dinner for the first time that night in their new kitchen and used their dishwasher for the first time. Both men were really loving it. 

They watched the game on their new big flat screen television and felt like they were at the game. “Wow, this takes on a whole new feel doesn’t it?” Jim asked. 

“I feel like we’re there,” Blair answered. 

“Why didn’t we splurge before?” Jim wondered. 

“We didn’t have a need. Now we do and it’s done. We did a good job too finding all of the best sales on everything. So we not only got new, but got everything on sale. Everyone doesn’t do that,” Blair bragged. 

“No one does that, Chief. You were really good with the sales. That was your doing.”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Want to go to bed and snuggle?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jim said. He shut the tv off and locked up everything. Then he and Blair both got ready for bed in the bathroom. They walked up the stairs and got undressed. Jim slid in bed first and Blair slid into Jim’s arms. Jim kissed the back of Blair’s head and said, “See you in the morning, Chief.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

Before long all that could be heard in the loft were sweet little snores from the two men. 

~~~~~

The next morning, while at work, Blair called their case manager and told her that they were ready for an inspection. Barb said that it would probably take place in the next few days. Blair would be glad to have it over with. It was the last thing on the list of things they had to do to qualify. 

They were filing paperwork when Jim’s phone rang. He answered, “Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, it’s me, Barb Chase, could you and Blair meet us at your condo in about an hour?” 

“Let me check with my boss really fast, I’ll put you on hold,” Jim said as he pushed the buttons. 

“They want to do the inspection in an hour,” Jim said to Blair as he headed to Simon’s office. He knocked on the door and heard, “What?”

Jim opened the door and said, “Simon, we have to show the loft for an inspection in one hour. Could one of us take off to do that?”

“Both of you go, it would look better that way. But don’t think you have the entire day off,” Simon barked. 

“I would never think that, Simon.” Jim smiled all the way back to his desk and picked up the phone. 

“Barb, we’ll be there in an hour,” Jim said. 

“Good, we’ll see you then,” Barb said before she hung up. 

Jim hung up the phone and said, “Is it just me, or is it going really quickly now?”

“Yup, it’s going fast. I can’t believe we’re almost there,” Blair said. 

“Let’s finish up these reports before we leave, so Simon won’t get on our case about that. I don’t want to take advantage of him at all.”

“Good thinking. You finish them,” Blair teased. 

“Here is the second one. You get it done and I’ll get the first file done. That way we’ll both be finished within a half-hour,” Jim said seriously. 

Blair took the file and began to work quickly so they wouldn’t be late for the inspection. Before long they were both done and dropped them off in Simon’s office. Simon was very pleased to see the finished product and said, “Good luck, guys.”

“Thanks, Simon. We’re going to leave now,” Blair announced. 

“See you this afternoon,” Simon stated as he pushed them out the door. 

~~~~~

Jim and Blair arrived at the loft and Barb was there with two other people waiting for them. Jim looked at his watch to see if they were late. They weren’t, these people were just early. 

“Hello Barb,” Jim said casually. 

Barb smiled and said, “Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg this is John Smith and Fran Paul. They’re going to be doing the inspection today. Then we’ll want to talk to both of you when it’s over.”

Jim shook hands with both of them and then Blair did. They were both nervous, that couldn’t be helped. 

“Come on upstairs,” Jim said as he led the way to the elevator. 

Once upstairs, Jim opened up the loft door and Barb, John and Fran all looked around in awe. It was lovely, of this there was no doubt. Barb was the first to speak, “Jim and Blair is it okay if we just look around and take notes?”

“Sure, Barb. That’s why we’re here,” Blair answered. 

For the next 45 minutes the three of them took notes and looked at everything. They ended up back in the living room where Jim and Blair were waiting for them and Barb said, “We have some news.”

“What?” Jim asked. 

“Max and Drew are reconsidering the move to your house. They have both thought it over and decided that they would like to meet you. Everything is up to code and all we need now is the meeting with you two and Max and Drew. Could we set that up for soon?” Barb inquired. 

“How soon, is soon?” Jim wondered. 

“Tomorrow? Would that be too soon?” Barb answered. 

“What time?” Jim asked. 

“They have school tomorrow, so after classes. They go to the school that is in your neighborhood, so we would be close by. I would like them to meet the two of you and have them make their decision. They aren’t doing that well in the home they’re in,” Barb said. 

Blair looked worried and somewhat upset. “Well, why don’t we meet them tonight? You could come after we get off work, couldn’t you?”

“Oh that would be ideal. We’re all concerned about Drew. He’s very shy and quiet and he’s become even more so since they’ve been in this home. I think he would come out of his shell with the two of you helping him,” Barb admitted. 

“We’ll be here at 6:00 tonight, so anytime after that works for us,” Jim suggested. 

“We’ll be here at 6:30 then. Thank you for working around your schedule. I know it’s been hard going through all of this, but you’ve passed everything with flying colors. Any child would be lucky to have you as his Foster Parents. See you tonight,” Barb said happily. 

Jim and Blair were dying to hug each other, but put it off until after they all left the loft. Then Jim hugged Blair and said, “Do you believe it?”

“You know, I woke up this morning and had a good feeling. I hope this works out. They still might not like us. So we don’t want to get too carried away with this,” Jim said. 

“Who doesn’t? I’m going to be excited until they tell me not to be. I’ve already decided where I would like to take them clothing shopping. I know we have an allowance for spending for the boys, but could we use our own money if we wished to?” Blair wondered. 

“As long as it’s not there’s I’m sure they won’t mind,” Jim said almost laughing at his mate. 

“We better get to work so we can get home tonight by 6:30,” Blair said. 

They left the loft and they were both smiling all the way to the station. 

~~~~~

Simon called from his doorway, “Ellison, Sandburg, my office.”

“Yes, sir?” Jim asked. 

“Who are you calling sir? I just wondered how the meeting went,” Simon teased. 

Blair bounced in place and said, “They want to meet us at 6:30 tonight. Max and Drew. Do you believe it?” 

Simon hugged both men and called everyone over to his doorway. “Jim and Blair might have two foster children as of tonight.”

Jim sighed at the thought of trying to keep it quiet, so they didn’t get too excited. 

Conner said, “This is wonderful news. I’m so happy for you. If you need anything, let me know.”

“Does this mean our poker game is off for Saturday?” Rafe asked. 

Brown slugged him in the arm and said, “Way to go. Really supportive, Rafe.”

“Why would we call it off? It would be nice if they met our friends right away. Don’t you think, Chief?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah, they would love to meet all of you and the sooner they would get used to seeing all of you the better,” Blair answered. 

They all talked for awhile and then Simon said, “Go ahead and take the night off. Go relax and wait for Max and Drew. Good luck to both of you.”

“Thank you, Simon,” Jim said cheerfully. 

“Yeah, man, what he said,” Blair replied. 

The two men cleaned their desks off for the day and walked down the stairs to the parking lot smiling. 

~~~~~

At 6:30 sharp, there was a knock at their front door. Jim opened it up and smiled when he saw the two young men standing with Barb in the hallway. 

“Come in, you must be Max and Drew. My name is Jim Ellison and this is Blair Sandburg,” Jim introduced quickly. 

Blair shook both of their hands and said, “Come on in. Don’t be shy. This is our home and you are most welcome here. We’re typed up a list of things you might like to know about us and anything else you need to know, just ask.”

 

Max looked down at the paper and was surprised to find personal information on the sheet. Jim said, “Come in and sit down.”

They followed Barb in and sat in the living room, while looking around. Jim could tell they liked the place immediately. 

Drew was the first one to break the silence. “Do we get to share a room?” 

Blair stood up and said, “If you come with us, we’ll show you your room. Yes, you’ll be sharing.” The room off the dining room and kitchen is designed to be an office for all of us.”

The boys followed Jim and Blair up the stairs and smiled when both of them smiled. 

Max said, “This is a nice room. We could stay in this school district?”

“Yes, everything will stay the same. You will both have cell phones because Blair and I need to know where you are after school and things like that. But other then that, you’ll find out that you can bring friends over and do things that everyone else does,” Jim answered. 

“When could we move in?” Max asked hopefully. 

“Would tonight be too soon?” Blair asked just as hopefully. 

Drew smiled at Max and said, “We could move tonight, Max.”

“Mrs. Chase, could we move tonight?” Max asked. 

“If Jim and Blair would like to have you, that would be fine,” Barb said. 

Jim said, “Do you need help with moving everything over?”

“We don’t have anything but a few clothes, so there is nothing to move,” Max replied. 

“Well, tomorrow we’ll be clothes shopping,” Blair said. “And it looks like you both need shoes too. So we’ll have you all set for Monday.”

Both boys smiled and said, “Thank you for being so nice to us. We really dislike the other house. They aren’t nice at all.”

“We’re going to have rules, boys, but hopefully we can work through them just fine,” Jim said. 

“We don’t mind rules or chores. We like to earn our keep,” Max stated. 

Jim thought it sounded so sad coming out of a 15 year old’s mouth. 

Barb said, “We’ll be back in about 30 minutes. We’ll see you then.”

Jim and Blair walked everyone to the door and closed it. Blair hugged Jim as soon as they were alone. “Didn’t they seem to be great?”

“Yes, I agree, they were great. I need to call Simon and tell him we need tomorrow off and then they can all meet them on Saturday,” Jim said. 

Jim picked up his cell and called Simon. He was only on it for about five minutes and closed it and smiled at Blair. “He gave us a week off to shop for the boys.”

“That’s great, because they need everything. We should probably start shopping tonight. We could go to Target and get underwear, socks and lounge wear for now, don’t you think?” Blair wondered. 

“Sure, we’ll go as soon as they get here. They’ll probably be glad to get some new things. I doubt that those people showed them any type of compassion at all.”

“I think you’re probably right, Jim. Now let’s wait for them to come back,” Blair said as he pulled Jim out to the balcony and they waited for Barb’s car to get there. 

About 15 minutes later, Barb drove up and beeped when she saw them on the balcony. She had paperwork with her and the boys each had a brown paper sack with their things in it. 

Jim and Blair walked inside and opened the door to all of them. “Welcome to your new home, boys,” Blair said happily. 

“Thank you, Blair,” Max answered. 

“Yeah, thank you,” Drew repeated. 

“Jim and Blair, I need you to sign these papers really fast and then I’ll give you their birth certificates and things like that. I’m guessing you have a metal box or something to put them in?” Barb asked. 

“I have a safe,” Jim said. 

“Oh that’s right, that’s where you keep your guns when you’re not working, am I right?” Barb inquired. 

“Yes, that was one thing that everyone seemed in agreement about,” Jim stated. 

“Sign right here and here and Drew and Max are yours. I’m so thrilled for all of you; I just can’t even begin to tell you.”

Jim and Blair signed everything they needed to and Barb called the boys down from their room and said goodbye to them. “If you have any problems, you know my number, Max. Call me with any questions, understood?”

“Thank you, Mrs. Chase. We’ll be fine. This seems like a really nice place and Drew is doing well already. He put his toothbrush in the bathroom already,” Max said smiling. 

Jim and Blair had to smile at that. They were glad that the boys were settling in already. 

“Goodbye, Barb. Hopefully we won’t need you anytime soon,” Jim said shaking her hand. 

“Thank you, Barb. You’ve been a great help and we appreciate it,” Blair said as he shook her hand too. 

Barb hugged Max and Drew goodbye and walked out the door. 

Blair said, “How about a trip to Target for underwear, socks, slippers, loungewear, pajama’s, whatever you wear?”

“That would be great. We don’t have much,” Max said shyly. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that any more, Max. If you need anything, you just have to ask us. We’ll discuss it and go and take care of the problem,” Jim instructed. 

“Thank you, Jim. You have no idea how horrible it was at the other house for Drew. They separated us, so I couldn’t be with him to help him too. That’s why we’re so thrilled to share a room,” Max confessed. 

“Well that is the past. Now we’re going to be living in the future. No worries, guys, okay?” Blair asked. 

“Sounds good to us,” Drew answered happily and smiled more then they had seen since they met him. 

“Let’s go shopping,” Jim said. 

 

Jim and Blair were thrilled. They knew that they were going to have their hands full with two teens, but they didn’t care. This was going to work.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to settle in.

Family Life Part 2:  
Settling In  
By Patt

Patt

Word Count: 2,369

Blair lay in Jim’s arms early the next morning and Blair whispered, “Do we tell the boys about your Sentinel senses?”

“Why would you want to do that?” Jim asked. 

“They might find out later and get upset that you could hear what they said and so on. They might want to be a little more careful about what they say and do around here. I think we owe it to them to tell them about the senses,” Blair insisted. 

“I think it’s going to confuse them and they don’t need that right now. This is their first week of school and us. Let’s give them some time to fit in first,” Jim said. 

Blair gave in because he didn’t feel like fighting Jim on this anymore. But he wasn’t going to give it up all together. He felt the boys should know about Jim and it was as simple as that. 

Jim was lying there not thinking about anything and almost asleep when he heard Max talking. 

“Do you think they kiss and stuff when we’re not around?” He asked his little brother. 

“I guess. Does that bother you, Max?” Drew asked. 

“No, it doesn’t bother me, but I would be freaked out if they kissed in front of us, wouldn’t you?” Max asked. 

“I guess I don’t really care. They’re so nice. They’re really good to us Max and I don’t want to go back to that other place. Please don’t tell me we have to,” Drew pleaded. 

“I’m not going to say anything to them. But I don’t like that they sleep in the same bed. It’s gross,” Max explained. 

“Max, promise me that you won’t mess this up for us. This is the best place we’ve ever had. They’re nice, who cares if they’re gay. Did somebody say something to you at school?” Drew wondered. 

“Yeah, Blair came in a dropped some paperwork off at the office and the guys from the team asked me who it was. I told him he was my foster parent and they said he looked like a fag,” Max whispered. 

“So what? I don’t care what they think, Max. You shouldn’t care either,” Drew whispered back. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Okay, we’ll have a talk with the boys this morning about my senses. I just heard them talking and I don’t think they would want me to listen to them while discussing us.”

“Are they disgusted by us or something?” Blair asked, leaning into Jim for comfort. 

“Max is. Drew is still on our side, but it won’t take much to change his mind. Chief, I don’t know if this is going to work,” Jim got out of bed and started putting his lounging pants on to go downstairs. 

“Jim, take your shower, I’ll start breakfast and I’ll tell the boys all about you,” Blair said sweetly. 

“Why should you have to do all of the hard stuff? Wait until after I get out of the shower and we’ll tell them together,” Jim said as he grabbed his clothing and walked down the stairs. 

“Morning, Jim,” Drew said from the table. 

“Morning, Drew,” Jim said quietly. 

Drew watched him go into the bathroom and wondered if he had heard them talking. He got up from the table and walked upstairs to talk to Max. 

“Max, I think Jim heard us talking,” Drew believed. 

“Don’t be silly, he couldn’t have,” Max assured Drew. 

“He looked upset and was very quiet this morning. I just know they’re going to get rid of us now,” Drew said worriedly. 

“Drew stop worrying. Get ready for school and knock it off,” Max fussed. 

“You better not have ruined things for us,” Drew said as he walked down the stairs to the bathroom for his shower. 

“Good morning, Drew,” Blair called out from the kitchen making Drew stop and smile. At least Blair seemed to be all right. Drew wondered what was wrong with Jim. 

By the time Jim got out of the shower, both boys were done getting ready for school and were sitting at the table waiting for Jim. 

“I told the boys we have something to discuss with them,” Blair said quickly. 

Jim sat down and took a drink of his coffee that Blair had thankfully poured for him ahead of time. “I need to tell you guys something. If you’re going to talk about us, you have to do it more quietly. I hear everything and I don’t want to be invading your space, but we have to live here together, so we’re going to have to figure something out.”

Blair said, “I called school and told them you were going to be late. We need to tell you about Sentinel senses.” Blair went on to tell them all about Jim and his senses, making both boys stare at Jim like mad. When he finished he asked, “Do you have any questions?”

“So like we can never say anything in the house?” Max asked. 

“Not if you don’t want me to hear it. I’m going to try and turn down my hearing so I don’t hear everything you guys say, but I can’t promise I won’t hear something you don’t want me to,” Jim explained. 

Max seemed a little irritated by the entire thing but Drew was upset. “You heard us this morning, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Drew, I did. But then I went into the shower and didn’t hear you anymore,” Jim said. 

“Do we have to move back to the other place?” Drew asked sadly. 

“No, of course not,” Blair said, “you’ll get used to us soon enough. Give yourself time and us too.”

Max turned to Jim and said, “Sorry about the things I said this morning.”

“Max, you don’t have to be sorry. You don’t have to like our lifestyle, that’s not part of the deal. You can hate our lifestyle and that’s fine. I just hope that you’ll some day learn to accept us and we can be a real family,” Jim said. 

Drew looked over and Jim and Blair and said, “I want us to be a family too. Max will get better, I promise.”

“No, he doesn’t have to get better. He doesn’t have to like what we are or what we do. I just want him to be happy in this home,” Jim remarked. 

“I am happy in this home and you and Blair don’t bother me too much. I’ll get used to you as time goes on. I promise. I promised Drew that I would never make him leave here and I don’t intend on breaking that promise,” Max said. 

“Good, then we’ve got a deal. You guys have your privacy when I’m not around, but when I’m here, tone it down a little. Okay?” Jim asked. 

Drew said, “I understand and it’s fine by me.”

Max stood up and said, “We better get going to school. We can make our first classes if we leave right now.”

Blair said, “Boys if you have any questions about us, you know you can ask us anything, right?”

Max and Drew both nodded their head in the affirmative. 

“Good. Now come on and I’ll drop you at school so you have more time,” Blair said as he grabbed his keys. Blair had invested in a new car, he had a nice Chevy SUV, so he had plenty of room for Max and Drew and their friends. 

As he drove them to school he said, “Why don’t you have some friends over this weekend? You’ve got the WIii and the Guitar Hero, you can drive Jim nuts with that.”

Drew started to laugh but Max didn’t. “We don’t need to have anyone over, we’ve got each other.”

“Max, this isn’t going to work if you’re embarrassed of us. We have to all try and work on this,” Blair said. 

“I’m trying. It’s not as easy as you think. I like girls and I have no one to talk about it with,” Max said sadly. 

“Max, I’m bi. I liked girls before I fell in love with Jim. So I understand. I can talk with you about anything,” Blair promised. 

“And me too?” Drew asked. 

“You too, Drew. I’m here for either of you. I’m always willing to listen to both of you. I wish you could reconsider having some friends over,” Blair tried to encourage them. 

Drew smiled and said, “I’m going to ask Bill if he’d like to come this weekend. Do you mind meeting his mom?”

“I don’t mind at all. Give them our numbers and they can call me anytime. It would be nice to hear some laughter and noise in the loft after the quiet week you’ve had. I know you must be bored,” Blair said. 

“I’m not bored at all, Blair. I like you and Jim,” Max admitted. 

“Well, good, but think about having someone else over. It’s not like we’re going to make out on the sofa or anything,” Blair teased. 

Max blushed because that’s what he was thinking about. “I’ll think about it, Blair.”

“Good, now get to classes, guys and I’ll see you at 6:00 tonight. Call me when you get home so we know you’re all right,” Blair reminded them. 

“I’ll call,” Drew said as he got out of the SUV. “Thanks for the ride, Blair.”

“You are most welcome, now have a good day. We’ll see you tonight,” Blair said as they both headed up to the school. 

Blair drove home and knew he was going to have to talk Jim into a better mood and honestly, Blair wasn’t exactly in the mood for it that day. 

He walked in the front door and Jim was upstairs making their bed. Blair walked up and hugged him and said, “Things will work out, Jim. They like us, they just need to find a middle ground. Max is having a hard time right now, but he’ll come around.”

“I know. I need to be more patient and remember they’re only kids,” Jim assured Blair. 

“All right, where is my lover and what have you done with him?” Blair joked. 

“I’m right here and I’m trying to fit in too,” Jim confessed. 

Blair kissed him and said, “I love you.”

“Don’t even get my motor running. I’m horny as hell,” Jim said with some frustration showing. 

“We have to get them used to us first. We can’t scare them right now,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“Tomorrow is our day off and the guys will be in school all day. What about then?” Jim planned. 

“Sounds like a deal to me,” Blair agreed happily. 

~~~~~

When Jim and Blair got home that night, there were two boys in the house that they didn’t know. They looked like nice boys and Jim hoped that they were. 

“Jim and Blair, this is Mark and Mike. They are brothers too and live down the street. We’ve been playing Wii all afternoon and we had a good time. We ate a snack and cleaned up afterwards, so you don’t have to clean up after us,” Max explained. 

“It’s good to meet you, Mark and Mike. Would you like to stay for dinner?” Jim asked as he took something out to fix. 

“No, we have to get home by 6:30 or we’ll be in trouble,” Mike said. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Blair asked. 

“No, we’re walking. Thanks anyhow. See you tomorrow, Max. See you tomorrow, Drew,” Mike said as he gathered up his things and went to the door. 

Mark said, “Maybe you could come to our house tomorrow.”

Drew and Max both looked at Jim and Blair to see what the answer was. 

Blair said, “I don’t see why not as long as you call us at the station and let us know where you are.”

“Thanks,” Drew said bouncing in place, reminding Jim of a very young Sandburg. 

The guys walked them to the elevator and then walked back in. Max asked, “Was it all right that they were here?”

“Sure, as long as from now on we know about it. It’s good to let anyone know when plans change,” Jim said. 

“I think it’s great that you made friends so close by. They seem nice,” Blair said. 

Jim was starting dinner and just listened to the guys talking to Blair. Jim felt a little left out now and then, but he had to remember that Blair was much more open and easier to talk to. At that moment, Drew walked up and said, “Can I help with dinner?”

Jim said, “That would be great. Do you know how to peel potatoes?”

“Of course I do, but you have to show me where the peeler is at,” Drew asked. 

Jim showed him and the two of them talked about school and work while they made dinner. Jim found Drew quite comfortable with him and Jim was comfortable back. Maybe things would work out. Jim kept smiling, making Blair and Max smile too. 

Jim said, “Get washed up for dinner, guys. It’s time.”

They rushed into their bathroom and washed their hands and Jim was beaming with happiness. 

“They’re settling in, aren’t they?” Jim asked. 

“I think so. I for one am thrilled,” Blair said. 

“Me too,” Jim replied. 

 

When they came out they all sat down at the table and ate a nice home-cooked meal. Drew said Grace every night thanking the good lord for Jim and Blair and all of the wonderful food they fed them. 

Life was indeed good. 

The end


	3. Working Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things to work out.

Family Life Part 3:   
Working Things Out  
By Patt

Patt

 

Word Count: 2,959

 

Jim and Blair were in the bullpen when Blair’s cell phone went off. “Sandburg.”

“Mr. Sandburg, this is Miss Mitchell at the school and I need you to come down and see the principal right away. It’s about Max, he was in a fight today.”

“Is he alright?” Blair asked quickly, making Jim pay attention. Blair knew that Jim would be listening in from then on. 

“He’s going to be all right, but he started the fight, so we’re going to have to suspend him for three days from school. We need you to come and talk to us as soon as possible,” Miss Mitchell said, not sounding very friendly at all. 

“We’ll be right there,” Blair said before he closed his cell. 

“Maybe just one of us should go so Simon won’t be so pissed off when you say you have to leave. He’d be really irritated if both of us took off,” Jim suggested. 

“You’re right, I was just hoping for some moral support. This is our first call from the school and Max is getting suspended? For crying out loud, I don’t believe this. He’s such a quiet non-violent type of kid. I’m just surprised. I’ll go and tell Simon I have to go to the school,” Blair said quickly. 

“No, you’re right. I need to be there too. We’re doing this together and Simon will have to understand. He’s a parent, I’m sure he will,” Jim said as he grabbed his jacket. “But you get to tell him we’re leaving.”

“Oh thanks so much, Jim.”

Blair walked to Simon’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Come in,” Simon barked. 

“Simon there is a problem at school and they are suspending Max. So Jim and I need to go and take care of things,” Blair said hoping that Simon would understand. 

“Why are you still here? Go. Get it taken care of. We’ll see you tomorrow,” Simon ordered. 

“Thank you, sir,” Blair said softly as he walked out of the room. 

Conner walked up to him and said, “Trouble, Sandy?”

“Just have to take care of things at the school. Max got in some trouble,” Blair explained somewhat. 

“Call me later and fill me in. Don’t let them boss you around too much and don’t listen to everything they say. It might not be Max’s fault. He seems like a really nice boy and I hate to see him get in any type of trouble,” Conner said. 

“Thanks, Conner. I need to go with Jim now. Talk to you later,” Blair said quickly as he moved to the elevator where Jim was waiting as patiently as he could. 

They got on the elevator and Jim said, “Why did you tell Conner? Now everyone will know that Max is a trouble maker. I would like to keep some things private.”

“First of all, we don’t know what happened yet. He may not be in any trouble. We’re going to see what happened and go from there. Understood?” Blair growled. 

Jim looked at the floor and said, “Sorry.”

“Not going to cut it, Jim. You instantly thought he was bad. First we find out what happened and then we move on from there,” Blair explained. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry, really I am,” Jim said quietly. 

“Why would he get in a fight? He’s just not the type at all,” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Everyone is the type if they are pushed hard enough. Maybe something was said about us. Maybe things aren’t going as well at the school as we would like them to be? What if someone is giving him a hard time about us being gay?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, let’s not jump to conclusions. It might be nothing and it might be something totally different. It might have something to do with Drew. We just don’t know yet. So let’s not worry until they give us something to worry about. There is one more thing, no flying off at the handle while we’re there. I don’t need two hot heads to deal with.”

“I promise to be good, no matter how badly I hate doing it,” Jim assured Blair. 

“Thank you, now let’s get on the road,” Blair said as he stepped out of the elevator. 

The drive over was quiet. Both of the men were thinking and both were thinking of similar things. Blair was sure it had something to do with the gay issue and Jim was sure it had to do with Max living with two guys. Both men were worried. 

~~~~~

They walked into the school office and a woman said, “May I help you?”

“Yes, we’re here for Max Miller, we’re his Foster Parents,” Blair said calmly. 

“Oh… Just one moment,” the woman said. She walked into the office next to her office and shut the door. 

“What are they saying?” Blair asked Jim. 

“I don’t know. I’m not listening. I’m on my best behavior, remember?”

“Well, listen,” Blair ordered and Jim opened up his hearing so he could hear what they were discussing. 

“They both came, can you believe it? It’s no wonder the poor kid hasn’t got a chance in this school with them coming around,” the woman said angrily. 

A man said, “Well, we’re going to have to deal with them. I just don’t know what to say. I don’t approve of this whole living situation and we shouldn’t have to deal with it.”

“I agree, Mr. Carter, but we have to talk to them and Max,” the woman reminded him. 

“Send them in,” Carter ordered. 

Jim leaned down and said, “We’ve got our hands full, Chief.”

Blair looked at him and whispered, “Bad?”

“Bad,” Jim answered. 

The woman walked out and said, “I’m Miss Mitchell, would you follow me, please?”

Jim and Blair followed him into the principal’s office. The man stood up and said, “My name is Mr. Matt Carter and I’m the principal of this school. We’ve got some problems going on here and I think we need to address them.”

Jim said, “Where is Max?”

“He’ll join us in a while,” Carter said coldly. 

“No, he’ll join us now. I won’t be discussing what happened without him in the room. Please call him in right now,” Blair suggested firmly. 

Jim was impressed with how Blair was handling it so far. 

Mr. Carter went to the door and opened it and said, “Bring Max in, now.”

Miss Mitchell walked away glaring at Jim and Blair through the doorway and retrieved Max and brought him into the room. 

Max looked somewhat relieved to see Blair and Jim standing there. 

“I’m really sorry,” Max said very softly. 

“Would you like to tell them what the fight was over?” Carter asked. 

“Someone said something horrible about you and Blair and things you did to Drew. So I hit him,” Max explained. 

Jim and Blair looked at Carter for his next move and Carter said, “As you can see he’s out of control. This might not have happened if he would have been placed in a decent home.”

Blair stood taller and glared at Carter. “Decent? You’re saying we’re not decent, law abiding citizens?” 

“You know what I’m talking about here,” Carter said. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure I do. What are you talking about? Are you accusing us of hurting Drew in some way? Are you accusing us of doing anything illegal?” Jim asked. 

“They need to be in a normal home with normal parents. There is no way they won’t get teased by everyone that knows that they live with two men,” Carter answered. 

“You didn’t answer my questions. Are we being accused of anything?” Jim asked once again. 

“Of course not. We have no proof that you’ve done anything to Drew that we know of. But this can’t go ignored,” Carter said rather snidely. 

“That you know of? So you think there is something going on and no one was called? Why haven’t you turned us in if you think this is going on?” Blair asked this time. 

“We may file a report today after we talk to Drew,” Carter said. 

“You’re going to have a talk with Drew without us present?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, we have the right to talk to him anytime we choose to,” Carter said nastily. 

“And we have the right to call a lawyer. In fact, I think we’re going to do that now and we’re going to sue this school. Max has done nothing wrong. He acted in the appropriate way that anyone would when someone said something like this about their Fosters. The boy who said this should be in this room right now, not Max as far as I’m concerned. We’re taking Max home and calling a lawyer right now. By the way, Carter, do you know what we do for a living?” Blair asked bitterly. 

“Probably lawyers,” Carter said with a smart ass smile. 

“We’re cops. You’re going down for this, Carter. This won’t be allowed. Max and Drew will be home schooled until we have a meeting with the board. Then we’ll see if you’re still employed before we bring them back,” Blair said. Blair opened up the door and told Miss Mitchell, “We need Drew right this minute. He’s not staying here any longer then he has to.”

Miss Mitchell said, “Mr. Carter, can they take him out?”

“What are you asking him for? We’re the Foster Parents, we can take him whenever we like. Now do what I ask or we’re calling the police right now,” Blair bellowed. 

Jim was ready to pop both of them in the mouth, but he had promised Blair he would be good, so he was going to be good. 

“Carter, I would get on the phone now and set up a meeting with the board as soon as possible. My lawyer isn’t going to wait. I don’t want money, I want someone in this job that gives a damn about kids,” Blair shouted. 

“I think you’ve let this get out of control,” Carter said quickly when Blair was quiet for one moment. 

Jim took over, “You’re out of control, Mr. Carter. You will be sued. I don’t care what my partner said. You’re going to be made to pay. These boys have had enough problems in their lives haven’t they? It’s time they had a decent life and whether you agree or not, you can ask Max, he’s living a decent life. We’ve given he and Drew a good life.”

“In your opinion, Mr. Ellison, but no one else agrees with you,” Carter shouted this time. 

“Fine, we’ll get this settled in the court system. We’re used to the courts, you’re not. We’ll be ready and in the mean time, get ready, yourself for another job. I won’t be happy until you’re gone,” Jim said very angrily. 

Drew walked in and said, “What’s wrong?” 

“Come on boys, we’ll discuss this on the way home,” Blair said as he led the boys out to the hallway. 

“Oh Mr. Ellison, everyone knows they’re being raised by fags, so why not give them a fair chance in life and let them go elsewhere? If you really cared about them as much as you say, you would give them a better life.”

Jim stormed out of the office and caught up with Blair and the boys. 

“What’s going on?” Drew asked once again. 

“Wait until we get out to the car,” Jim said. 

“Are you angry with us?” Drew asked sounding very young and scared. 

“No, I’m not angry with you two at all. Now let’s get in the car and we’ll talk about this,” Jim said softly this time. 

When they got in the car and they all buckled up, Blair turned and said, “Drew, Max was told today that Jim and I did terrible things to you and he punched someone’s lights out and he got in trouble for it.”

“Why didn’t the other kid get in trouble? That’s a big fat lie,” Drew said angrily. 

“Drew, don’t worry about it, I took care of it,” Max replied. 

“Max, violence is never the answer,” Blair said. 

“Are you mad at me for hitting him?” Max asked. 

“I’m mad at you for not calling us and letting us help you with it. We can’t go around hitting people. If we could, Jim and I would have hit Mr. Carter about 20 times already,” Blair joked a little. 

Max smiled, so the tension was easing. But Jim was very angry and wasn’t going to calm down that easily. 

“Mr. Carter said that the kids all know about you being raised by two gay men and they won’t let you forget it. I’m wondering if we’re the best placement for you, Max and Drew. Why wouldn’t you want to be happy with a normal family?”

Blair was speechless, which was very unusual, he was never speechless. 

“We don’t want a normal family, then. I can handle the guys in my class. I won’t hit anyone from now on, I promise. But we don’t want to move. We like it at your house. We made some new friends and everything,” Max reminded Jim. 

“Jim, what are you thinking of?” Blair asked. 

“I’m thinking of two young men that have to deal with being teased every day by idiots just because you and I felt like we could make a difference. Well, we sure made a difference today didn’t we? They’re out of school, one that they didn’t want to leave and we’re getting a lawyer. What part of this was ever in our game plan, Blair?” Jim answered. 

“So it’s not in our game plan, but that doesn’t make the jerk right. We have a right to have a family, just as much as Drew and Max do. They didn’t choose someone else, they chose us. Now calm down and think before you say things in front of the boys,” Blair replied. 

“They’re old enough to know the truth, Blair.”

Max said, “Please don’t fight.”

“Yeah, Max hates when anyone argues with anyone else. Our parents used to do it all the time and then they split up and neither of them wanted us. Is that what you and Blair will do too?” Drew asked unhappily. 

“Okay, we won’t argue anymore. But we have to think about what’s good for you. You can’t leave a school that you’re happy in just because of us,” Jim explained. 

“I agree,” Max answered. 

“But Max, we just left,” Jim reminded him. 

“For the day, not forever. I can handle those guys. They don’t really bother me. Honestly, they don’t.” Max argued. 

“I’m getting a lawyer and we’ll have you back in school in no time. In the mean time, we’ll home school,” Blair said. 

“Blair, how do you think we’re going to do that and work too?” Jim asked. 

“One of us will have to work nights for the time being. I’ll gladly work nights for a few weeks if need be,” Blair volunteered. 

“Wait a minute. I just want to go back to school. I don’t want to be home schooled, that would make things worse. If they think they won, it’ll be harder for us when we go back,” Max interjected. 

“You think they’ll let the boys back in school tomorrow?” Blair asked Jim.

“We could try. We’ll take them and tell Mr. Carter and Miss Mitchell that we’ll have our ears to the ground for any problems that they make. We could try it. They might just let this drop,” Jim assumed. 

“We’ll still get a lawyer, though, right?” Blair asked. 

Max looked sadly at Blair and said, “I just want to go to school and fit in. I don’t want to make waves. I wouldn’t even mind slugging someone and getting sent home for three days if it worked and I’m sure it did. They found out I’m not a pushover.”

Jim said, “Blair, I think the boys know what’s best for them in the long run. I thought it would be letting them go to another home, but Max and Drew have made it clear that they’re happy with us and that’s all that counts for me.”

“We just want to fit in. Working things out are hard enough as it is, we don’t want lawyers and all of that. Please?” Max asked Blair. 

“Okay,” Blair answered, not agreeing with any of them, but realizing that he wanted the boys to be happy and if that made them happy, then so be it. 

“Good, we’ll try to go to school tomorrow then,” Drew said sounding relieved. 

“Well, we have a half a day to kill, would you boys like to go to an art gallery with me. I have a friend that has a new display of Native American Artifacts that I would love for you to see,” Blair suggested. 

“That sounds fun, Blair. I would love to go,” Drew answered. 

“So would I,” Max replied. 

“Actually, it sounds like a good idea to me too,” Jim said smiling at his lover. Jim knew that it was going to take more then that to get Blair to smile, but he was wrong. Blair smiled at all three of them. “So where is this gallery?” 

Blair gave him directions and they all started talking about anything and everything and Jim got the sense of a real feeling of family for the first time. It felt good and he was glad that Blair had talked him into all of this. But that didn’t mean that Jim was going to let Carter off easily. No, Carter was going to be watched from this day on. 

The end


	4. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Family LIfe

Family Life Part 4  
Letting Go  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,435

 

When they got home from the art gallery, Blair excused himself into the office and left Jim with Drew and Max. 

“Is he all right?” Drew asked. 

“I think he’s going to call a friend of his that’s a lawyer. We’ll see what we need to do next,” Jim explained. 

Max said, “Can I help make dinner?” 

“That would be great. You can both help. We’re having stew, so one of you can peel the carrots and one can peel the potatoes. There are two peelers in the drawer. Five potatoes and ten carrots, please,” Jim instructed. 

Both boys got instantly busy and started doing their chores. Jim liked hearing them talk about school and friends while helping him. It was a nice feeling. 

~~~~~

“Teresa, this is Blair.”

“Is something wrong, Blair?” 

“Nothing that you can’t help me with,” Blair confessed. 

“Fill me in. What’s going on?” Teresa asked nicely. 

Blair did just that. He told her everything that had happened that day and what they planned on doing the next day. When he was finished, he settled back to hear what she had to say. 

“You need to get an appointment with the school board as soon as possible. So I’ll call tomorrow and set that up. I’ll also be with you whenever the board convenes. Don’t worry about a thing, Blair; this is in our hands now too. Relax and enjoy your family life,” Teresa promised. 

“Thank you, Teresa, I don’t know what I would have done without you,” Blair admitted. 

“I’ll contact them in the morning and tell them that the boys will be continuing classes until we meet. I’ll call you if there is a problem of any sort,” Teresa said before she hung up the phone. 

When Blair walked out of the office, he could smell the stew cooking and it smelled wonderful. “Wow, someone’s doing a good job cooking. It smells great in here.”

Jim smiled and said, “It was quick and easy because both of the boys helped get everything ready. Now it just has to simmer for the next hour and we’ll eat dinner.”

“I called Teresa and she said she would call and set up the appointment with the school board. She said it would look better if she did it. We’re supposed to take the guys back as if nothing happened and see what they say. She’s going to go with us to the meeting when they call it,” Blair explained. 

“Good, we don’t have to miss school,” Max said. “I have a test tomorrow and I think I’m going to pass it with flying colors. I hated to miss it.”

“Thank you, Blair for looking out for us. You too, Jim,” Drew said. 

“It’s our job, Drew. We take it seriously. Now let’s go ahead and set the table and get ready for dinner,” Blair ordered with a smile on his face. 

~~~~~

The following morning, Jim walked in with the boys and Mr. Carter glared at them. “Max is suspended, he can’t be here.”

“I’m waiting on our meeting with the school board, so until that happens, he’s not suspended. He’s here and will go to all of his classes as usual,” Jim growled. 

Miss Mitchell said, “You can’t tell us what to do.”

“I can and I will. Our lawyer is talking to the school board this morning. We’ll see how strong you look when the school board hears what you have said to us,” Jim reminded them. 

“We’re just saying what everyone wants to say but didn’t have the nerve,” Miss Mitchell said hatefully. 

“Max and Drew, go to your classes,” Jim said. 

The two boys hurried off before Mr. Carter told them not to. 

“Who do you think you are, coming in here and telling us what to do?” Carter asked. 

“I’m a parent and that’s what parents do,” Jim stated. 

“Real parents are a mom and a dad, not two men. We’ll remind the board of that,” Miss Mitchell said. 

“If I hear that you have done anything to these boys in the next few days, I’m going to sue before the hearing. Am I understood?” Jim warned. 

“Please leave,” Mr. Carter said angrily and walked back into his office. 

Jim never wanted to smack someone as badly as he did Carter. That man was evil and cruel and wasn’t going to stop at that, Jim could tell. 

Jim walked out to the SUV and got in. “Well, I think he’s going to give us plenty of trouble.

 

“That’s fine, we have plenty of time to fight him with. The state is behind us 100%, and he’s got no one behind him,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“We may need to check in with the boys during the day,” Jim suggested. 

“Jim, cell phones aren’t allowed at school, so we’ll have to wait until they get home. Stop worrying. They’re smart boy’s, they’ll call us as soon as they’re home.”

“Have you heard from Teresa today?” Jim asked. 

“No, not yet, but she’ll call when she has news,” Blair assured Jim. 

“What do you want to see done about Mr. Carter?” Jim inquired. 

“I want to see him demoted and I want Miss Mitchell fired. She deserves even less then he does,” Blair said. 

Blair’s phone rang at that moment and he answered, “Sandburg.”

“Hi Blair, this is Teresa. I have an appointment, but they want to meet today. This afternoon at 3:00 is the time they set aside. Will that work for you?”

“Yes, we’ll be there, don’t you worry. Are you going to be able to make it?” Blair wondered. 

“Yes, I’ve set aside the time for myself, so that I will be there from the beginning. Hopefully this will be a one shot deal. But you never know with the school board. Don’t bring the boys unless they ask for it. They didn’t and I can’t see dragging them through this unless they insisted.”

“We’ll see you at 3:00, Teresa,” Blair said before he closed his cell. 

“Already today? That means we’re going to have to take time off again. Simon might lose his patience if we do this,” Jim said. 

“That’s the breaks, Jim. He’s had to take off a lot of time for Daryl. So I don’t want to even hear anything about it. These are our boys and I want them to be happy,” Blair stated. 

“You can tell Simon,” Jim joked. 

“I will, it’s not a biggy to me,” Blair answered. 

“I’ve noticed that when it comes to the boys, you’re a fighter,” Jim said. 

“They’ve never had anyone in their corner before Jim. They deserve someone. I’m glad to do it and I noticed you didn’t mind either,” Blair said smiling. 

“Let’s see how this school board meeting goes and then we’ll make plans after that.”

~~~~~

At the station, Jim and Blair filled everyone in on what had happened to Max and the treatment they all received afterwards. Joel was the maddest of all. 

“I think someone should go down there and punch his lights out. He doesn’t know us, he wouldn’t put two and two together,” Joel said. 

“Violence isn’t the answer, Joel. That’s what we told Max too. He’s going to try and be calmer about things. We told him to try and not care what people say about Jim and me. After all, they don’t matter to us at all,” Blair said. 

“Do you need anyone to go with you to the school board meeting?” Conner asked. 

“We were going to ask you, Simon. We thought it would look good to have our boss with us. They don’t need to know that we’re friends too,” Blair suggested. 

“I would be proud to go along with you, they need to be stopped before someone really gets hurt,” Simon agreed. 

Rafe said, “Do you need anything from us?”

Jim smiled and said, “No, we’re good. Thank you all for being here for us. That means the world to us.”

“What are you going to do if you win this thing with the school board?” Conner questioned. 

“We’re going to start letting go. It’s time that all of the anger, hurt and pain leaves. Those boys had enough of that in their lives already. Now we’ll just be letting go,” Blair answered. 

Everyone went back to work at their desks and tried to pretend that something big wasn’t about to happen. 

At 2:00, Jim and Blair went in to Simon’s office. “Simon, do you think we should get there somewhat early?” Blair asked 

“Yes, I do believe that would make sense. Let’s go now,” Simon said as he started for the door. 

“Thank you, Simon for everything you do for us,” Blair said very gratefully. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Jim agreed. 

“No need to thank me. Remember you two came to Peru to help Daryl and me, so let’s just say friends do this for friends,” Simon pointed out. 

~~~~~

Jim, Blair, Simon and Teresa sat down at the table with the chairs and waited for the board to convene. Jim was getting nervous and hoped he didn’t blow this big time. 

Blair noticed that Jim was getting antsy and said, “Stay calm, big man. Remember this is for the boys.”

“Okay, I’m going to do my best,” Jim replied. 

The school board convened and they introduced themselves to Jim, Blair, Simon and Teresa. Then Teresa stood up and introduced everyone sitting at the table to the board. 

“Can you tell us what is going on, Mr. Ellison?” Mr. Kline asked. 

Jim began telling them the entire story and didn’t leave anything out. He even said what they had told him before he left that day about doing what was good for the boys. When he was done he sat back down. 

“Do you have anything to add, Mr. Carter?” Mr. Kline asked. 

“We just felt like someone had to take a stand against this type of thing happening at the school. It’s a sickness and should be stopped. Those boys would be better off with a normal family,” Carter said. 

“For your information, Mr. Carter, I was raised by two women and I turned out just fine. Now first of all, we’re going to demote you to assistant principal and put in someone that is good and understanding for all of the kids. You will have to answer to him or her and a report will be filed weekly for one month on your progress. If you show no progress, then we have no choice but to let you go. We can’t have people like you making up rules. The board makes the rules, not you,” Mr. Kline said. 

“What about me?” Miss Mitchell asked. 

“You will be demoted to receptionist at the front desk and you will either like it or you can leave,” Mr. Kline answered. 

“This hardly seems fair. Just because you were raised in that sickness too, doesn’t make it right,” Miss Mitchell shouted. 

“Miss Mitchell, you have a choice. Either you’ll be a receptionist at the front desk or leave. Which will it be?” Mr. Kline ordered. 

“I can’t leave, I have bills to pay,” Miss Mitchell answered. 

“Then you’ll be there tomorrow morning to answer phones at the front desk. Now, I think this takes care of everything. I want it to be written that if those boys are treated badly for any reason there will be another hearing and this time, no one will keep their jobs. Is this understood?” Mr. Kline asked. 

“Understood,” Mr. Carter answered, unhappily. 

Mr. Kline went over a few more things and then he called an end to the meeting. He informed Jim, Blair and Teresa that they would be receiving a copy of the minutes taken from the meeting. 

They all got up to leave and Teresa said, “Wow, this went really well. We lucked out not having to fight them on it.”

Simon looked at his friends and said, “Congratulations, men. It seems like it worked out well. But I would watch that Carter and Mitchell, they seemed a little fishy to me.”

“We’ll stay on top of it, Simon, don’t you worry,” Jim assured him. 

Blair’s cell rang and he saw it was Max. “Hey Max, how are you?”

“We had a good day today. No one gave us any trouble. Can Mike and Mark come over while you’re gone, or do they have to wait until you’re here?” Max asked. 

“They can come over now, because we’re on our way home. I’ll make up a treat for all of you when I get there. Talk to you soon,” Blair said. 

Blair closed his cell and said, “They had a good day. They’re happy.”

Jim sighed with relief and said, “Thank God.”

“I told them we would be home in a few minutes. Mike and Mark are coming over and I’m going to make S’mores for them,” Blair said. 

“Hot damn, I love S’mores,” Jim said. 

“Would you like to come Teresa and Simon?” Blair asked. 

“I would,” Simon said quickly. 

“I have to get back to my office, but thank you anyhow. I’ll talk to you all later. Have fun eating your S’mores,” Teresa said smiling. 

“Follow us over, Simon and we’ll have you stay for dinner too,” Jim added. 

“That would be nice. Thank you. I’d like to get to know the boys a little better. That’s one way of doing it. Thank you for having me,” Simon stated. 

“Thank you for standing up for us. Whenever we need you, Simon, you’re always there. You’re the best boss and friend we could ever hope to have,” Blair admitted. 

Simon left and Jim and Blair got into their SUV for the ride home. 

“Do you believe how easily that was taken care of Blair?”

“Yes, I do. I believed in standing up for what we thought was right and it turned out for the best. I’m glad that we didn’t let them win,” Blair said. 

“The boys are going to be so glad to know that nothing is going to happen to them. At the same time, they’ll be thrilled to know that Mr. Miller won’t be their principal anymore. Oh who am I kidding? They’re sitting at home right now saying how much they want their treat,” Jim joked. 

“Yes, everything is going to be fine. It’s time for letting go of the anger we all had and moving on,” Blair said. 

“I love you, Chief.”

“And I love you, Jim.”

The end


	5. Brothers

Family Life Part 5  
Brothers  
By Patt

Patt

Word Count: 2,574

 

It was a bright and beautiful Saturday morning when Drew woke up to a smiling Max sitting on his already made bed. 

“What’s up? Why are you up and ready? Today is Saturday. We’re just bumming around the house today. Jim and Blair have to work, did you forget?” Drew asked shaking his dark head trying to wake up the entire way. 

Max continued to smile and brushed his hand through his opposite, blond hair and answered, “We’re going to have a meeting.”

“About what?” Drew asked nervously. 

“About Jim and Blair. We need to discuss and see if they’re doing what they said they would do and if we’re feeling good about them,” Max instructed. 

“Please don’t tell me you want to move, Max.”

“Drew, I didn’t say anything about moving did I? I want to know how we’re doing in this household.”

“Can I at least take a shower first?” Drew asked. 

“Sure, I’ll make your bed while you’re showering and getting dressed. Hurry it up, will ya?” Max ordered. 

Max walked down the stairs and into the bathroom and hoped he would say all of the right things to Max today. Max had told him a month ago that they were going to have a meeting and see if Jim and Blair met all of their requirements. Drew sure hoped they did, because he really liked it at Jim and Blair’s house. He showered and dressed as quickly as he could and walked back upstairs to have the ‘meeting’. 

Max was sitting on the end of his bed, so Drew did the same on his own bed. “So what are we going to talk about?” Drew wondered. 

“We’re going to discuss everything about this arrangement. First up, is the house, what do you think of it?” Max asked. 

“I love this house, don’t you?” Drew inquired. 

“Drew don’t just ask questions, answer them. What do you like about the house?”

“Okay, I love the house because we have our own room and bathroom. Everything is nice and clean. We get clean sheets every Saturday, which is something we never knew before. We get to put up any pictures on the walls that we want, although, we don’t. Why is that, Max?”

“Maybe we don’t feel comfortable in this house,” Max suggested. 

“I do. I do feel comfortable. I just don’t want to muck up the walls with junk and ruin the nice clean look that we have. That’s why we haven’t hung anything up yet,” Drew said proudly that he thought of the reason on his own. 

Max smiled and agreed, “I think you’re right. The bedroom is very comfortable, but I wouldn’t want to mess it up either.”

“Do you like the bathroom, Max?”

“What’s not to like? We have a shower and a whirlpool tub. We have everything we need in there and anything we ask for, they get it for us. Why wouldn’t we like the bathroom?” Max asked. 

“The kitchen is cool. There is plenty of room for all of us to help cook and I like helping with dinner. Do you?” Drew questioned. 

“Oh yeah, I like spending time with them in the kitchen too. It’s a nice way to pass the time. Plus, they are teaching us cooking. I like that a lot,” Max admitted. 

“Me too, I really like that we know how to make our own breakfast now and they trust us to make them breakfast. I think they’re getting used to us too,” Drew confessed. 

“So the kitchen, the bedroom and the bathroom all work for us so far? Am I right?” Max asked. 

“Oh yeah, all of them work. I love the living room, especially when we watch the big screen tv together. I feel like we’re a family then, do you?” Drew wondered. 

“I like the feeling at Mike and Marks when the family is all together and lately I’ve been feeling that here too. I think we’re getting used to them and they’re getting used to us,” Max declared. 

“Do you like eating dinner with them every night? Or do you miss eating in our room?” Drew inquired. 

“I love eating at the table with Jim and Blair. I feel really good when we’re all together,” Max said. 

“Me too, Max, me too.”

“So the house is working, in other words? We have no complaints about the house or the rules?” Max asked. 

“I don’t mind picking up after ourselves and I feel like we owe them that much,” Drew acknowledged. 

“I don’t know that they would want us to do anything because we owed it to them. I think they want us to learn how to do chores in exchange for our allowance. And speaking of the allowance, what do you think of that?”

Drew thought a moment and said, “We’ve never had an allowance, so I don’t know what to say. I like having spending money and feeling like we earned it too. So I guess I like that part.”

“I like that part too, Drew. Do you mind any of the house rules?” 

“Well, to be honest, I think they make us go to bed too early. We should be able to stay up later, don’t you think?” Drew observed. 

“But if we stayed up later, we wouldn’t be able to get up in the morning as easily and have all the time we need to do our chores. Right?” Max remarked in Jim and Blair’s favor. 

“That’s true. We do get up early. Do you mind doing chores every day, Max?”

“No, I feel like we should. They do so much for us, it’s something little we can do for them. Do you hate doing chores, Drew?”

“Oh no, I just wondered how you felt about them.”

“All right, the house is fine, the chores are fine and we like having an allowance. Is there anything else that you like about this place?” Max said. 

“I like having friends over and Jim and Blair not checking on us every minute,” Drew divulged. 

“Drew, Jim can hear us all over the house, so he’s probably listening to us, don’t you think?” 

“Oh, I never thought about that. He probably doesn’t trust us then, he’s probably listening and taking notes for Blair,” Drew commented almost sadly. 

“Drew, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just meant that Jim knows we’re not doing anything wrong, so why check on us. We’re pretty good guys, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know, Max. We’ve lived in a lot of different homes before this. I hope this one lasts.”

Max shook his head in the affirmative and said, “So you like having friends over? You feel comfortable having them know about Jim and Blair?”

“Know what?” Drew asked. 

“About Jim and Blair being a couple,” Max reminded him. 

“Oh yeah, sometimes I forget myself. I don’t care if anyone knows. If they are our friends, they will understand and accept them, right?”

Max smiled and said, “You’re a really good little brother, have I told you that lately?”

“Not lately, but I knew it. I love you too, Max.”

“Good, I just wanted you to know it. We’ve been pretty busy for the last month and I haven’t had enough time to do things with you that I used to do.”

“That’s because we have Jim and Blair spending time with us now. We don’t have to do everything for each other, they help out. I like going to the movies with them and out to eat. I just love spending time with them. Does this mean we’re a family?” Drew wondered. 

“Drew, you’re my family. You always will be. I don’t think Jim and Blair will ever feel for us like a real family. That’s something only parents do.”

“You don’t think they like us?” 

“Of course they like us, Drew. But they don’t love us. That’s a family thing and we’re not getting that here.”

“Why not?” Drew asked. 

“We’re not their kids. We’re just someone for them to take care of so they can feel good about themselves,” Max said sadly. 

“Max, you really feel that way?” Drew asked just as sadly. 

“No, I wish they did feel towards us in that way, but we’re not their kids. We’re never going to have that feeling. We better get used to that, Drew. 

“Max, we had parents and they weren’t nice to us. What about that? Why didn’t they love us?”

“Because they were selfish idiots, that’s why. Anyone would be thrilled to have you as their kid, Drew. You’re a really nice boy. So am I. We’re good kids,” Max assured Drew. 

“Then why couldn’t Jim and Blair love us some day? If not now, maybe someday later on?”

“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up, Drew. I want you to realize that we’re just Foster kids. That’s all we’ll ever be,” Max explained. 

“So we’ll never get hugs from them when it’s time for bed? Mike and Mark still get hugs at bedtime. I miss getting hugs. They’ll never hug us just because?” Drew asked. 

“Probably not, Drew. Do you like Jim and Blair?”

“I like them more then anyone we’ve ever been with. They’re the best. I really, really like them. I think I might love them like parents. Is that wrong, then?” Drew asked unhappily. 

“No, it’s not wrong, but I would never say anything, because they might make us leave then,” Max decided. 

“Do you have any more questions, Max?”

“No, I think that’s all of them. My last one might be if we had to move tomorrow, would you be upset?” 

“I would cry, honestly, I would. You know I don’t cry, Max, but I would if we had to leave. I really like it here with them and I love Jim and Blair. I don’t know why we can’t tell them how we feel,” Drew said, looking very confused. 

“Go ahead and tell them then. See what they say,” Max almost dared him. 

“I just might. I don’t think they’ll make us move,” Drew said. 

“I hope not, because this is the best place we’re ever going to have. I don’t even mind when Jim looks at Blair like he wants to kiss him,” Max admitted. 

“I wouldn’t mind if they kissed. It wouldn’t bother me at all.”

“I don’t think it would bother me either. Maybe we should tell them that,” Max wondered. 

“So we’re staying, right?” Drew asked. 

Max smiled and said, “Until they kick us out, yes, we’re staying.”

“Good, I’m glad. Now can we go play some Wii before Jim and Blair get home from work?” Drew asked. 

“Sure, come on, you’re going to get your butt kicked.”

They laughed as they walked up the stairs. Little did they know that Jim and Blair were in the parking lot and Jim had heard most of their conversation. 

“Oh Jim, I can’t believe they worry about this stuff. Poor little guys,” Blair said sadly as Jim filled him in on each subject they discussed. 

“They’re getting hugs tonight and there’s no way around that,” Jim said. 

“Jim, they’re going to know you listened. That might upset them.”

“Okay, we’ll drive away and call from down the street. We’ll see if they’re in the mood to go to a movie today and out to eat for dinner,” Jim suggested. 

“Okay, but that won’t fix everything they’re worried about,” Blair said. 

“I’m hugging them today when we get home, so just forget about not hugging them,” Jim warned. 

“All right. Let’s call from down the road and tell them we’re on our way home and want to take them out. Then when we get there we’ll give them each a hug and tell them what a good job they’re doing with everything.”

Jim drove down the street and parked. He pulled his cell out and called the house number. Max answered, “Hello?”

“Hey Max, its Jim. Would you and Drew like to go for a movie and dinner tonight? We’re on our way home now and just wondered if you felt like making plans.”

“Hi Jim, that would be great. We wanted to see the Iron Man movie really bad, do you think we could go and see that?” 

“Max, that would be terrific. We’ll be home in about 20 minutes, so you guys be ready, okay?” Jim asked. 

“We’re ready. We’ve got our chores done and everything,” Max bragged. 

“You boys are the best. Thank you. We’ll see you in 20 minutes,” Jim said before he closed his cell. 

Jim filled Blair in on what Max said and Blair smiled. “God, they’re good boys aren’t they? We got very lucky with those two. I’m going to make a point in telling them daily how well they’re doing. I’ve been trying not to push it, but I think they need to know how we feel.”

Jim said, “I totally agree with you. We couldn’t have asked for nicer boys. They are the best of brothers and I’m proud of that. “

Blair said, “Come on, it’s been long enough. I want to see our boys.”

“And you know what, Blair? If I want to kiss you, I’m going to kiss you from now on. They don’t mind. Neither of them do. We’ve been dancing around them this whole time, when we should have just asked them.” 

Jim drove into the parking lot and they got out. The boys were on the balcony waving to Jim and Blair. Jim and Blair both waved back and gave them a giant smile. 

When they walked in the door, Blair immediately hugged Drew and said, “Thank you for the greeting. It means a lot to us.”

Drew hugged him back and said, “You’re welcome.”

Jim hugged Max and said, “Ditto.”

Max hugged Jim really hard and said, “You know what? We really like you guys. We want to stay with you forever. Is that all right?”

Jim smiled and so did Blair. Jim finally recovered enough to talk and said, “That’s fine with us.”

“Blair, if you want to kiss or hug Jim, why don’t you? This is your home too. You should be comfortable enough to do that in front of us,” Max said. 

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair and said, “Thanks, guys. This means a lot to us. You’re the best guys around. We’re very grateful for both of you. Thank you for giving us a chance.”

Max smiled and said, “Thank you for giving us a chance too. We really like you guys a lot.”

Blair said, “I hope I don’t scare you off, but I love you boys. You’re the best.”

Drew beamed with happiness at the remark and answered, “We love you guys too. We were afraid to say it.”

“Never be afraid of anything in this house. Understood?” Blair asked. 

“Understood,” They both answered at the same time. 

“So who’s up for Iron Man 2?” Jim asked. 

Both of the boys ran to get their jackets and Jim and Blair just smiled at each other fondly and knew that today was a turning point. They couldn’t ask for a better day. 

Upstairs, Max whispered to Drew, “I think they heard us. But I don’t care.”

“Neither do I, brother, neither do I.”

The end


	6. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair finally decide to tell Naomi and William about the boys.

Family Life Part 6  
Meeting the Family  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,676

 

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table and Jim said, “I think it’s time you meet my dad and my brother.”

Max smiled and said, “That would be nice, he would be like a grampa to us, right?”

Blair said, “Yes, and I’m calling my mom to see if she can stop by Cascade and meet you two. She always wanted grandchildren, so this will be the next best thing.”

Drew looked happily from one face to another and said, “I can’t wait to meet everyone. We’ve never had a real family before. This is sort of exciting.”

Jim laughed and replied, “Don’t get too excited, Drew. My family isn’t that much to speak of. My dad will probably find something to bitch about and my brother will ask if we’re insane.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Boy, are you right about that. My mom will probably do much of the same.”

“Why do you want us to meet them, if you’re worried about what they’re going to say or do?” Max asked. 

“It’s been a month, Max, it’s time to share you with everyone else,” Blair stated. 

“I think it’s nice and I think they’ll like us,” Drew said. 

“I’m sure they will,” Jim agreed. 

They all began to clear the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. Max washed and Drew loaded, that was the normal routine while Jim scrubbed down the table and counters. Blair looked on to make sure everything was done right and realized he had the best job of all. 

Jim went into the office and dialed his dad’s number. 

“Ellison,” William answered. 

“Hi dad, this is Jim. I wanted to ask you over for a barbecue this weekend. We have someone we want you to meet.”

“Who?” William wondered. 

“We took in two foster children last month and they’re beginning to settle in and I wanted them to meet you and Steven,” Jim explained. 

“You and Blair adopted two kids?” William asked. 

“No, we’re just foster parents. Drew is 13 and his brother Max is 15. They’re great boys, you’ll like them dad.”

“I’m sure I will. What time and day do you want me there?” William inquired. 

“What about Saturday at 2:00? We’re going to have steaks, if that’s all right with you,” Jim said. 

“You know I love steaks, Jimmy, so that’s fine with me. But your brother is in Japan working out some deal so he won’t be able to make it.”

“That’s too bad, I was hoping Drew and Max could meet him,” Jim said. 

“He’ll be back on Sunday, as far as I know,” William explained. 

“That’s all right, we’ll have them meet him another weekend. He’ll be tired after getting off the plane on Sunday. We’ll see you on Saturday at 2:00. Thanks, dad.”

“You don’t have to thank me for coming over and seeing my son,” William said almost laughing. 

“It’s going to be great to see you with them. Wait and see.”

“Bye, Jimmy.”

“Bye, dad.”

Jim walked out of the office and said, “It’s your turn Chief. I invited dad for Saturday at 2:00. So it’s a plan. See if your mom can make it by then.”

“Off I go,” Blair said as he hurried into the office. 

Max said, “So what is your dad like?” 

“He’s a grouch nine times out of ten, but he’ll be on his best behavior since you guys are here. He can be a really nice man when he wants to be. You might like him. I know he’s going to like the two of you. It’ll be his second chance at being a better parent.” Jim laughed making Drew and Max wonder why he said that. 

“Jim, I’m sure he’s a nice guy,” Drew said happily. 

“He is a nice guy most of the time, but it can be moody,” Jim said. 

Max laughed and said, “We’ll be on our best behavior while he is here.”

“Max, you’re both always good, so that’s not a stretch.”

“Thanks, Jim for having the barbecue and inviting family over. We’re not used to that at all,” Max explained. 

“Things are different now, Max. Things will continue to get better as time goes on, you wait and see.”

~~~~~

Blair finally tracked down his mother and said, “Naomi, you finally have grandchildren and we’d like you to come this weekend to meet them.”

“What do you mean I have grandchildren, you’re with Jim,” Naomi inquired. 

Blair sighed and said, “We’re foster parents to a 13 year old boy and his 15 year old brother. They’re great kids, mom and can’t wait to meet you.”

“They’re almost grown, Blair. Why wouldn’t you get some younger children that you could mold?” Naomi asked. 

“They’re not Playdoh, mom. They’re already molded and they are great. Both of them are A students and they like me and Jim a lot. So we can’t ask for more then that,” Blair explained. 

“I can be there Saturday morning, if that’s not too late,” Naomi said. 

“That would be great, mom. You’re going to love them. They are so damn sweet. They’ve been here for a month and we felt it was time to introduce them to our families.”

“You’ve had them a month and didn’t tell me?” 

“Mom, not everything is about you. These boys had a horrible life and we were focused on giving them a good one instead. Wait until you see how nice the loft looks. We bought the one next to us, so it’s bigger and we have more room. We have a Murphy bed in the office, so you can stay in there while you’re here. Will that be all right?” 

“Blair, that will be fine, sweetie. We’ll see you Saturday morning. I’m going to stay a week and get to know the boys.”

“That’s great, mom. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Blair.”

“Bye, mom.”

“Bye, Blair.” 

~~~~~

Blair walked out of the office and said, “Well, you’re going to be meeting Naomi on Saturday. She’s going to spend the week with us. I hope you boys don’t mind.”

“That’s fine with me, Blair,” Max said honestly. “We’ve never been around grandparents, so we’re sort of excited about it.”

“I tried to tell them not to get too excited,” Jim teased. 

“My mom is sort of odd sometimes, so I need to tell you about her. But she’s got a good heart and will love both of you to death.”

“We need to get upstairs and start our homework. See you later,” Max said leaving the room. 

“Thanks for having the grandparents over, Jim and Blair. I’m really excited,” Drew admitted. 

“Glad to hear that,” Jim answered. 

“Go do your homework and we’ll talk to you later,” Blair said. 

~~~~~

Saturday morning: 

They had all finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Blair continued cleaning up the kitchen while Jim went to answer it. He knew it was Naomi and opened it with a smile on his face. 

“You knew it was me didn’t you, Jim?” Naomi said as she fluttered into the living room and gave him a huge hug. 

“Oh my god, this loft is wonderful. Blair mentioned you did some redecorating, but I had no idea it would look this fantastic. Where are my grandchildren?”

Drew and Max walked up to Jim and smiled at Naomi. 

 

“Oh my god, they are full grown already. You must be Max, come and give me a hug,” Naomi ordered. 

Max hugged her and then Drew did too. “And you must be Drew. You are both handsome boys. I bet your keep Blair and Jim on their toes don’t you?”

“We try not to,” Max answered, seriously. 

Naomi threw her head back and laughed loudly. “I was only teasing, Max. You look like a perfectly good young man, I’m sure you don’t give them any trouble at all. I’m glad of that.”

Blair came out of the kitchen and said, “Hi mom, it’s good to see you again. What do you think of the loft now?”

“I was just telling Jim how gorgeous it looked. It’s so nice that you have somewhere for me to sleep so I don’t have to leave my grandsons the entire time I’m here,” Naomi said happily. 

“William is coming over today too, he hasn’t met the boys yet either,” Blair said. 

“He lives in town and you didn’t tell him, Jim? I bet he was angry when you told him,” Naomi speculated. 

“He didn’t seem angry, I told him we were trying to let the boys fit in first before we brought in more family members and he seemed to understand that. He’s looking forward to meeting them, also.”

“Show me your rooms, Max and Drew,” Naomi bossed. 

They walked up the back staircase and had Naomi following them closely. When she got upstairs she said, “You don’t have your own rooms?”

Max was the first one to answer, “We like to share.”

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t like privacy at some point. Maybe they could put a wall up in a few months,” Naomi planned. 

“We really like sharing a room, so we don’t need a wall up,” Drew said nicely. 

Blair walked up the stairs and said, “Naomi, they like sharing a room, so stop making plans for them. They’re happy the way they are.”

“But honey, it might be because it’s the only choice they had,” Naomi said. 

“No, we asked them about turning the office into a second bedroom and they wanted to share a room. So let’s drop it, mom. They take care of their own room and keep it this clean on purpose, do you believe it?” Blair asked teasingly. 

“They certainly don’t take after you then,” she said laughing. 

“We know that Jim likes the place clean, so we all work on it. All of us,” Drew said happily. 

“Oh Drew honey, you need to let loose and let things get dirty now and then. It won’t hurt anything,” Naomi ordered. 

“Mom, they like the clean room, so drop it,” Blair commented. 

“Let’s go downstairs and see the rest of the house. It looks terrific,” Naomi stated before she took off down the stairs. 

Blair stopped Drew and Max and said, “You don’t have to listen to anything she says. Just try and smile.”

“We like her, Blair,” Max said smiling. 

“Yeah, she’s funny,” Drew agreed. 

They got downstairs and Jim was showing her the office and the bathrooms. She was blown away. She just couldn’t believe it was the same loft. Jim had pulled the Murphy bed down and she set her bag on it. 

“What about a game of cards?” Naomi asked. 

“We play 5000 Rummy with Jim and Blair, do you play that?” Max asked hopefully. 

“Who do you think taught Blair?” Naomi answered, snickering. 

They spent the rest of the morning playing cards, making lunch and then getting things ready for the barbecue. At exactly two o’clock there was a knock at the door, Blair went to open it because Jim was out starting the grill for the meal, but Naomi beat him to it. “Hello William,” she said as she opened the door up wide. 

“It’s good to see you, Naomi. It’s been awhile,” William said nicely. 

“Look at this loft. Do you believe all of the changes?” Naomi asked, swirling her arms around the room as she walked. 

“It doesn’t look like the same place, that’s for sure. It’s very nice, Blair. Did you and Jim do the work yourself?”

“We had most of it done, but we did all of the final decorating, if that’s what you mean,” Blair answered. 

“Let me run and get Drew and Max so you can meet them, William.” Naomi started up the stairs to find them coming down. 

“You’re just in time to meet your grampa,” Naomi announced. 

Jim walked in and hugged his dad and said, “Dad, this is Max and this is Drew. They’ve been dying to meet you for awhile now.”

William shook hands with both of the boys and asked, “So do you like living here with Jim and Blair?”

“We love living here with Jim and Blair. This is the best home we ever could have asked for. Would you like to play cards with us? Gramma is playing too,” Max said. 

“You can call me Naomi,” she said quickly not liking the sounds of gramma. 

“Oh sorry,” Max said just as quickly. 

“It’s not a big deal Max. I even call her Naomi most of the time. Everyone does. You call her whatever makes you comfortable,” Blair said as he walked out to help Jim on the balcony. 

“What sort of cards are you playing?” William asked. 

“5000 Rummy, we love the game,” Drew answered, “do you know how to play it?”

“I sure do. They taught me this some time ago,” William said as he sat down at the table to play. 

Blair smiled as he looked into the house. The boys were doing well with the grandparents. Here Blair had worried, but he shouldn’t have. They seemed to like each other just fine. 

“Jim, what could you use help on?” Blair asked. 

“I could use a kiss and then the meat from the refrigerator,” Jim said smiling. 

Blair stood on his tip toes and kissed Jim. Then he walked in to get the meat from the kitchen. He heard Drew and Max laughing at something William was telling them, and he hoped it was kid appropriate. 

He grabbed the meat and walked out to the balcony once more and said, “Can you hear what your dad is telling the boys?”

“He’s telling them stories about when I was a smart mouth kid and I’m not happy about it,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, the boys were laughing and getting on great, so I think you’re over thinking it,” Blair said trying to calm him. 

“I don’t want Max and Drew to know I was a smart mouthed kid. Oh hell, now he’s talking about how loving I was to Steven. He’s switching gears, really fast. I think he saw me glaring at him,” Jim explained. 

“Jim, cool your jets. The boys are having a good time. This is what we wanted to do is show them off. Let the grandparents be themselves and stop worrying,” Blair bossed. 

“Dad seems to be enjoying them. I was so hoping he would be nice to them and it looks like my hopes were answered,” Jim said smiling. 

“We make a really nice family, don’t we?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, we do. And now with the grandparents it’s even nicer. Dad just asked the boys if they wanted to see Iron Man 2 with him tomorrow and they said yes. They didn’t even mention that they’ve seen it twice,” Jim declared. 

“See, it’s working out. I told you not to worry,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“Your mom is now telling them that they need some new clothes and she’s taking them shopping on Monday after school. They said they would like that. They’re sports, if nothing else,” Jim joked. 

Blair went into the house to tell them they had to clean the table off for dinner. They all pitched in and had it set in no time. Blair had made vegetables on the grill and they were already in a bowl waiting for the steaks. Blair had made the salads up earlier, so he set those on top of the dishes. 

Jim walked in with the steaks and said, “Dinner is served. Naomi, I know you’re not that big on beef steaks, so I made you a nice chicken breast.”

“Why thank you, Jim. See, boys, this is how son-in-laws are supposed to treat their mother-in-laws,” Naomi kidded. 

Everyone started eating and Jim and Blair looked at each other and smiled. This was a perfect family get-together. There was nothing like meeting the family. 

The end


	7. Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew and Max's mom comes into the picture.

Family Life Part 7  
Intrusions  
By Patt

Word Count: 2,461

 

After six months of living with Jim and Blair, Max and Drew were settled in and were very happy. Things were going along rather smoothly. All four of the men were happy, not just the young ones. 

Max and Drew were at school and Jim and Blair were at the station having a regular day until the phone rang and Jim answered it. 

“Ellison.”

“Jim, it’s me, Barb Chase, I need to talk to you and Blair as soon as possible.”

Jim knew it wasn’t good news hearing from their case manager, so he was on alert right away. “What’s up?”

“I’d rather we talk in my office, if you don’t mind. I could see you around 3:00 today if you have the time,” Barb said. 

“Okay, we’ll see you at your office at 3:00. Talk to you then,” Jim said before he hung up the phone with a frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong with the boys?” Blair asked, instantly worried about Max and Drew. 

“Not that I know of. That was Barb Chase and she wants to see us today at 3:00. She didn’t want to discuss what it was about on the phone. What do you suppose is up?” Jim asked, hoping his lover would know the answer. 

“I have no idea. We’ve done everything we’re supposed to, the boys are doing well in school and out. I don’t know why she’s calling us unless their parents want them back,” Blair said worrying his lip. 

“I’m going to do some checking on Josh and Martha Miller. Maybe they are going to try and get them back,” Jim said just as worried as Blair was. 

Blair watched as Jim typed in Josh Miller and brought up his file. “Chief, he’s still in prison, so it’s not him.”

“She was in jail or prison also, what about her?” Blair wondered aloud. 

Jim typed in Martha Miller and brought up her information. “She’s out and living in a half-way house. Do you think that she wants the boys back already?”

“I don’t know, Jim. We’ll have to wait and see. Go and tell Simon that we’ll be taking off at 3:00. Hopefully he doesn’t have any plans for us,” Blair ordered. 

Jim got up, walked to Simon’s door and knocked on it waiting for his reply. 

“Come on in, Ellison.”

Jim walked in and said, “Do you mind if we take off at 3:00 today. Well, actually about 2:30 for a meeting with the case manager for the boys?”

“Is something up?” Simon asked. 

“She just called and said she didn’t want to discuss it over the phone, so we need to go to her office and see what’s up. I looked up the boys’ parents and their mom is in a half-way house and that worries us a little.”

“Well good luck. We’ll see you tomorrow. Call me tonight if you need to talk to anyone,” Simon offered. 

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow then. We’re going to take off now. It’s just about time anyhow.”

“Tell Sandburg to try and not worry,” Simon stated. 

“We’ll try, Simon, but it’s hard not to. When they aren’t your own, someone can take them away quite easily,” Jim confessed. 

“It’ll work out, Jim.”

“Thank you, Simon. See you tomorrow,” Jim said as he left the office and shut Simon’s door. 

“We’re out of here. We’ll go show up at Barbs a little early and see if we can find out what’s going on,” Jim said. 

They got ready to go, said their goodbye’s to everyone in the bullpen and left for the day. 

~~~~~

The drive over to Barb’s office was rather quiet, considering both men were nervous. Finally Blair broke the silence and said, “I would just die if we lost Drew and Max.”

“We’re not going to lose them. I bet the mother just wants some visitation or something,” Jim suggested. 

“You think?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“Yeah, who wouldn’t want to see them? They’re great kids,” Jim said. 

“I hope you’re right, Jim.”

“Don’t worry about anything, until we have something to worry about,” Jim said trying to sound hopeful. 

“Wow, you sounded just like me for a moment,” Blair remarked. 

“Everything will be fine, you wait and see,” Jim promised. 

~~~~~

They got to Barbs office, about a half hour early and sat down in the waiting room. A woman was in there and she kept staring at Jim and Blair. She got up and walked over to them and said, “Are you Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg?”

“Yes, and you are?” Jim asked wearily. 

“I’m Martha Miller, Max and Drew’s mom. It’s so good to meet you. I’ve been told about everything you’ve done for the boys and I can’t thank you enough,” Martha said. 

“It’s our pleasure, they’re great kids,” Blair said. 

Barb opened up her door and said, “I see you’ve all met. Come in to my office and we’ll talk.”

They all walked into Barb’s office and sat down. Jim felt like he was going to pass out, but didn’t want to say anything to Blair, because he knew Blair was scared too. 

Barb said, “Martha has cleaned up her act and wants to be in the boys life again. She wants to start with Saturday visits under our supervision, and work up to taking them for weekend visits. She just got her own place and is working now. You’ll be happy to know that she has passed all drug tests that were needed to get back in the program. So we’re going to start visitation this weekend.”

Jim and Blair were stunned, to say the least and didn’t know what to say. Neither of them said anything and hoped they would wake up from this nightmare. 

“Jim and Blair do you have anything to say,” Barb asked. 

“What is there to say? We don’t have any rights evidentially,” Jim said unhappily. 

“Jim, you’re foster parents, you knew going in that they might go back to their parents some day,” Barb reminded them. 

“I know that, but I was hoping it would be before we got attached to them,” Blair said. 

“So we’re going to set up 4:00 on Saturday, is that time good for you?” Barb asked. 

“I don’t see that we have any choice,” Jim stated and got up from the chair to leave. Blair followed him angrily. 

“Please don’t do this in front of the boys,” Martha pleaded, “I needed a fresh start and I got that. I’d like to be in their lives and them in mine now.”

“Whatever,” Jim said as they walked out the door. 

Barb caught up to them at the elevator and said, “There will be other foster children, Jim and Blair. There are a lot of kids that need homes.”

“This mother has been out of their lives for six years, you can’t tell me this is going to be good for them,” Jim almost shouted. 

“We’ll have the boys ready at 4:00 on Saturday,” Blair said very sadly. 

They got into the elevator and rode down in silence. After all, what was there to say? 

~~~~~

That afternoon when the boys got home from school, Jim and Blair sat them down in the living room to have a talk. 

Blair started the conversation, “Your mom is going to start visiting you and hopefully getting custody of you for weekend visits. She’s coming on Saturday to see you and I’m sure you’ll be glad to see her.”

“We’d have to leave here?” Max asked panic apparent in his voice. 

“Eventually you would have to leave, yes,” Jim said. 

“I think we were doing well here,” Drew said. 

“It has nothing to do with the four of us. It has to do with a mother’s rights. No matter how bad we’ll feel, it’s what the courts would want her to have. She’s your mom and she has the right to try again,” Blair pointed out. 

“What if we don’t want to see her?” Max asked. 

“Max, she’s your mom. She’ll get a court order and you’ll be forced to see her. You may as well just follow the rules and see her for four Saturday’s and see where that takes you,” Jim said trying not to sound as scared as he was. 

“So you don’t want us to go either?” Max asked. 

“Of course not. You’re our family. It’s going to kill us, but a mother has the right to be with her children,” Blair remarked. 

“What about when we needed her? She was never there for us. I practically had to raise Drew myself, they were never there,” Max said with tears in his eyes. 

“Let’s just get the visits over with and see where it takes us, okay?” Jim said. 

Drew and Max got up and went upstairs. Jim listened and they were both upset. “They aren’t taking this like I thought they would.”

“Did you think they would jump at the chance to get back with their mom?” Blair wondered. 

“Yes, I did. I would have given anything to see my mom again, so I figured they would feel the same way,” Jim confessed. 

“I think that she’s going to have her hands full, because they don’t want to go with her,” Blair said. 

“You know the courts will make them go,” Jim reminded Blair. 

“I know. But tell that to two teens that don’t want to leave the only home they’ve had in six years. It’s going to be hard for us and them,” Blair said softly. 

“Yes, it is.”

~~~~~

Saturday at 4:00: 

Drew and Max were sitting in the living room nervous as all get out waiting for their mom to get there. By 4:30, Jim expected a call, but never got one. 

Blair got up and called Barb. “Hello?”

“Barb, we’ve been waiting for Martha for the last half hour and she’s a no show so far. Do you know what’s going on?” Blair asked. 

“Let me check and get back with you, Blair.”

Blair hung up the phone and said, “She’s going to check on your mom now and see why she’s late.”

“She must not really want to see us if she can’t even be here on time,” Drew decided. 

Max said, “She’s always been that way. She won’t come and the courts will keep making us wait for her and she’ll not show up each time. It’s the way she is.”

At five o’clock Jim said, “You can go change into anything you want if you feel like it. She’s evidentially not coming.”

The phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, it’s Barb. Tell the boys that she can’t make it this Saturday, but will try for next Saturday.”

“Barb, this isn’t right, do you think?” Blair almost whispered. 

“She said something came up. We have to give her a few chances,” Barb said. 

“Whatever,” Blair said before he hung up. He turned to the boys and said, “She’s not coming today. Maybe next Saturday.”

“She won’t come. She had plenty of chances for the last six years and didn’t come, so why would she come now?” Max asked. 

“Do you guys want to go out to eat tonight, while you’re all dressed up?” Jim asked. 

“Claim Jumper?” Drew asked. 

“If that’s what you feel like, then that’s what we’ll do,” Jim answered. 

They got ready to go and went out for an evening of fun. They all decided that they would see Robin Hood while they were out and about, also. They all enjoyed it a great deal and had a wonderful time. 

When they got home, Max hugged both of them before he went up to get ready for bed. “Thank you for the nice night.”

Not to be outdone, Drew hugged them also. “I had fun, too.”

Blair smiled at both of them and said, “Good, glad to hear it.”

“See you in the morning, Jim and Blair,” Max called out from the staircase. 

“Yeah, we’ll see you at breakfast,” Drew added. 

Jim and Blair decided to watch a little tv up in their room before they retired for the evening and were doing as much when the phone rang. 

Jim answered, “Hello?”

“Jim, this is Barb. You don’t have to worry about Martha coming next Saturday. She got picked up dealing and using drugs. She’ll have to go back to prison. The boys can relax. I know they weren’t happy about the situation.”

“Thanks, Barb. I’ll tell them right away,” Jim said. 

Blair looked at him when he got off and said, “Bad news?”

“Not for us. She got picked up using and dealing drugs, so she’s going to have to go back to prison. I need to tell the boys.”

“I’ll come with you,” Blair said. 

They both put their jeans on and a tee shirt and walked down the stairs and then up the back ones. Jim knocked on their door and heard, “Come in.”

“Are you both still awake?” Jim asked peeking in the doorway. 

“Yeah, we’ve been talking,” Drew replied. 

“I wanted to let you know that your mom got picked up tonight and has to go back to prison. I’m sorry, guys,” Jim stated. He didn’t tell them the cause. 

“She’s always liked drugs more then us, so I’m not surprised. We just got done saying we’ll probably never see her again,” Max confessed. 

“If you would like to see her at prison, we could take you,” Blair offered. 

“No, we don’t want to see her. We don’t really even remember her except for bad things. We’re better off without her,” Max said. 

“If you need to talk to us about anything, you know where we are,” Blair said before they walked out of the room. 

“Goodnight,” Max and Drew said at the same time. 

“Goodnight, Max. Goodnight Drew. We’ll see you both in the morning. Sleep well,” Jim said. 

Jim and Blair got back up to their room and took their clothes off and slid into bed. Blair whispered, “I don’t know about you, but I feel like celebrating. Are you game?”

“When it comes to you, I’m always game,” Jim whispered back. 

They made slow, quiet love and lay in each other’s arms until they both fell asleep. It was so nice now, that both of them felt comfortable enough to make love with Max and Drew in the house. They knew they couldn’t be really vocal and that was just fine. 

As time went on, they knew they would probably have to tackle the mom issue again, but they were ready for it. So were Drew and Max. 

They were a family. Nothing could change that. 

The end


	8. Fun with Jim and Blair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair have a little time to themselves, whatever shall they do? LOL

Family Life Part 8  
Fun with Jim and Blair  
By Patt

Word Count: 2,805

 

“Blair? Blair, are you home?” Drew called out through the house very loudly. 

Blair looked over the railing and said, “What do you think?”

“Can I come up for a minute?” Drew asked. 

“Sure, I’m just putting clean clothes away. I put yours on your bed in your room,” Blair said. 

“Guess what?” Drew asked. 

“I couldn’t even imagine, so tell me,” Blair teased. 

Drew laughed and said, “Grampa called me and Max and asked us if we could go camping this weekend. Would that be all right? He said he has a cabin in the woods and wants to teach us how to fish and cook our own food that we caught.”

“Where’s Max?” Blair noticed that Drew was alone. 

“He’s downstairs talking to Mark and Mike. I told him I would come up and ask you,” Drew was practically bouncing on the bed in his excitement. 

“Have you ever been camping?” Blair asked. 

“No, that’s why we’re so excited,” Drew explained. 

At that moment, Max came through the front door and said, “Drew, did you find Blair?”

“Come on up, he’s up here,” Blair said. 

Max flew up the stairs and said, “So do we get to go with grampa or not?”

“I think it’s something we should talk to Jim about too, don’t you think?” Blair inquired. 

“Yeah, where is he?” Max asked. 

“He ran to the store for dinner preparations. He’ll be back in a flash and then you can ask him. Let him get the bags in the door first,” Blair suggested. 

“We’ll watch from the balcony and then go down and help him carry everything up. We can ask him while we’re coming back up,” Drew decided. 

Blair thought they were too cute, being this excited about camping. 

Both boys rushed down the stairs and waited on the balcony as planned and saw Jim and came running through the house. By then, Blair was downstairs and he almost got knocked over by Max. “Slow down, the camping trip isn’t going anywhere. And remember that Jim has the final say in it.”

“Yeah, we’ll remember,” Max said as they flew out the front door. Blair watched in the parking lot and watched Jim’s face light up with a big smile when he saw how excited they were about going somewhere with his dad. “Let’s go upstairs and talk about all of this up there,” Jim suggested. 

Drew talked non-stop all the way up the elevator and when Blair opened the door, Jim looked drained. 

“Jim, isn’t it nice that your dad asked them to go camping?” Blair questioned. 

“I was sort of hoping to take the boys ourselves one weekend and spend the time with them,” Jim said. 

“Oh Jim, we can go with you anywhere, anytime. Let us get out of your hair for a change. Think about the alone time you’ll have with Blair,” Max declared. 

“That’s true,” Jim agreed. 

“We’re staying in a fancy cabin that grampa has in the woods. Have you ever been there?” Drew asked. 

“Yes, we’ve both been there a couple of times. Grampa likes to go fishing and hiking. You would have to listen to everything my dad said. I don’t want to have to worry about you while you’re up there,” Jim said, firmly. 

“All right, I’ll call grampa right now,” Max said happily and jumped up and down all the way to the telephone. He hit the speed dial and heard his grampa say, “Ellison.”

“Grampa, its Max. Jim and Blair said it would be fine to go camping. What do we need to take with us and when are we leaving?”

“What time do you get out of school on Friday?” William asked. 

“At 3:30, are we leaving on Friday?” Max asked hopefully. 

“Yes, we’re going to have an entire three days of camping. This is going to be great fun. I’ve got all of the gear up there already, so you don’t have to bring a thing, except clothing. I’m even bringing all of the food,” William said cheerfully. 

“We’ll be ready at 3:30, grampa. Thank you again for doing this,” Max said before he hung up. 

Drew looked thoughtful for a moment and said, “Will our cells work up there?”

“There is a land line in the cabin, although you’ll be so busy you won’t even remember to call us,” Jim stated. 

“A land line?” Drew inquired, totally confused. 

“A phone hooked up in the cabin. You don’t need cell phones there. Thank goodness because they don’t work there,” Blair said. 

The boys took off for their room and Jim leaned down and kissed Blair. “Alone time, what shall we do?”

“We heard that,” Drew called out playfully. 

Jim started putting away the groceries and Blair helped him. Then they started building dinner. 

“We have Sunday off, but I wonder what our chances of having Saturday off are?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Conner is off this Saturday, so I hate to ask her. We’ll just make the best of our time alone. We’ll see if we can’t get off early on Friday or Saturday,” Jim suggested. 

“Good thinking. I wouldn’t want to take Conner’s Saturday off. Simon has it worked out so nicely that everyone gets a Saturday off from time to time. I like that about his scheduling.”

“I sort of wanted to take the boys camping our way with tents and all of that, but if they want to spend time with my dad, I guess I shouldn’t bitch, eh?” Jim asked. 

Blair pulled Jim down for a quick kiss and then went back to making dinner. “It’s great how your dad loves spending time with them. I think he really loves them.”

Jim beamed with happiness at this remark. Jim always wanted to give him grandchildren, and this is as close as they would ever get. 

The evening flew by with dinner being served, cleaning up afterwards and then the boys doing their homework. Jim could hear them upstairs talking about nothing but the trip coming up. 

“They’re really excited, Blair. I think they’ll have a good time,” Jim supposed. 

“Oh yeah, it’s going to be great. And it’s going to be great for me and you too,” Blair reminded Jim. 

Jim wiggled his eyebrows and walked into the office to write some bills before it was bedtime. 

~~~~~

Jim and Blair got off at 3:15 on Friday, so they were at the house waiting for the boys when they got home. 

Jim said, “Do you have everything packed that we told you to?”

“Oh yeah, that and more,” Max said cheerfully. 

“We’re even taking some of our books from school, so we can do some homework, if we have time,” Drew said. 

“If you have homework, you better make time,” Jim advised them both. 

“Yes, sir,” Drew answered smiling. 

“Everything will be fine, Jim and Blair. You have a good time too,” Max said. 

Drew and Max waited on the balcony for William to get there and when they saw him, they flew into the house and said, “Well, we have to go. Grampa is here.”

“Wait until he comes up,” Jim said. 

“We’re just excited,” Drew confessed. 

“No, not you,” Blair joked. 

Both Drew and Blair laughed at that remark and waited as patiently as they could for William to come through the door. Finally there was a knock and Drew flung open the door and said, “Hi grampa. We’re ready when you are.”

“They waste no time, do they?” William kidded. 

“No, they’re really excited dad. But they have some homework they need to get done while they are up there, so please see that they do that too. Other then that, have a good time, all three of you,” Jim said. 

Drew hugged both men and then it was Max’s turn. “Thanks for letting us go, Jim and Blair.”

“Thank you for giving us a weekend off,” Blair said just as happily as Max sounded. 

Jim helped them carry their stuff down to William’s SUV and they got in and Jim and Blair waved as they drove down the road. 

“I’m excited about the down time, but at the same time, this is our first time away from them in seven months. It’s sort of weird,” Blair explained. 

“About that time alone, how about a nice hot shower with blow jobs involved?” Jim whispered in Blair’s ear. 

“Sounds good to me,” Blair said rushing up the stairs, not even waiting for the elevator. Jim laughed all the way up the stairs. 

They went in their bathroom and stripped and jumped in their shower. Jim was first to go down on his knees and suck Blair until Blair couldn’t even think anymore. He came moaning Jim’s name rather loudly for a change. They usually had to be very quiet with their lovemaking, but this was different. 

Blair went on his knees next and sucked Jim until Jim howled out his name, as he came down Blair’s hot, excited throat. 

Then they stood together and kissed and washed each other off. When they were all done, they got out, dried off and put their robes on. Even if no one was there, there could be a chance that they would come back. 

“You know what I would like to do tonight?” Jim asked. 

“What?” 

“I would like to cuddle in bed with a bowl of popcorn and watch The Blind Side on the big tv up there,” Jim commented in hopes that Blair would like the idea. 

“Oh yeah, I loved that movie. I know you haven’t seen it yet, but you’re going to love it,” Blair assured him. 

“So you’re all right with that?” Jim asked. 

“I’m more then all right with it. I love cuddling with you, man. It’s going to be great,” Blair surmised. 

“Let’s eat a light dinner and then go upstairs and lay like broccoli,” Jim teased. 

Blair laughed and went into the kitchen to make them up a chef salad. They had all of the fixings for it. Blair just had to put it together. If nothing else, they always had good food in the house. 

They took the chef salads and walked up the stairs. They sat on their bed with their handy-dandy lap trays and began to eat their meal. 

“Chief, this is excellent, thank you.”

“You’re most welcome. I love a salad now and then.”

They ate and talked while just sitting next to each other soaking up the love in the room. When they were done, Blair took the plates and bowls downstairs and rinsed and put them in the dishwasher. 

Before long he was back upstairs, but this time he had a movie with him. He put the movie in the DVD player, took his robe off and slid into bed with Jim. They snuggled and got ready to watch the movie. 

Jim was really into the movie big time and went to say something to Blair and realized Blair was sleeping already. Jim smiled and pulled his lover in closer and watched the end of the movie, then hit stop and shut the tv off. He curled in behind his lover and very quickly went to sleep. He hadn’t even checked the locks on the doors. He was more tired then he imagined. 

The next day, they worked, came home early and did more of the same thing they did Friday, except this time, they watched Sherlock Holmes. Neither of them had seen it and Conner brought it for them to watch. Jim liked cuddling in bed with Blair. They didn’t get to do it that much except when they were exhausted at night. 

~~~~~

Sunday morning, Blair got up and made coffee and some homemade cinnamon rolls. Blair had this good recipe and took it out and put it on the counter. He had plenty of time to make them because Jim was exhausted and would sleep another hour or so. 

When Jim smelled the cinnamon rolls cooking, he woke from a deep sleep and smiled. God, Blair was good to him. He would not only have coffee waiting but cinnamon rolls too. 

Blair had the newspaper sitting on the table, waiting for both of them to read. They did this every Sunday morning. Sunday was one of their days off every week, so that never changed. 

“Chief, the loft smells wonderful. I love those cinnamon rolls. I’m starving.”

“Good, eat up, there are plenty. I made enough for your dad and the boys when they get back too.”

After breakfast, they took a shower and got dressed for the day. “What should we do today before everyone comes back?” Jim asked. 

“Let’s go to Home Depot and look at some things. You can always find something you need at Home Depot,” Blair answered. 

“No, let’s go to an art gallery or something that you would totally enjoy. It’s my way of paying you back for sex and breakfast,” Jim joked. 

Blair looked through the paper and said, “They have a place where they are showing some Native American Indian relics. Would you mind seeing that?” 

“That would be great. Thanks for everything, Chief.”

“You’re welcome. Now let’s get to the exhibit before everyone gets back. I figure they’ll be back around 3:00 don’t you suppose?” Blair asked. 

“Lets leave a note just in case,” Jim said as he walked to the chalk board and wrote down where they were going to be. “They can call us on our cells if they get back before we do.”

“Good thinking, man. Now let’s get this show on the road. Did I mention how much I loved spending all weekend with my main man?”

“Only about six times, Chief. I feel the same way too.”

They left for the afternoon and knew that their weekend was almost up, but they didn’t care. It had been filled with love, laughter and happiness. It was every bit what they had hoped it would be. 

~~~~~

When Jim and Blair arrived at 3:30, William’s SUV was in the parking lot. 

“At least they got home safe,” Jim said. 

“Let’s go find out what they thought of your dad’s idea of camping,” Blair teased. 

The walked into the loft and both of the guys hugged them hello. 

“We had the best time, Jim and Blair. Grampa wasn’t kidding when he said it was a nice cabin. He taught us how to catch fish, clean them and cook them. So we ate what we caught Saturday night. It was great fun,” Drew said. 

“I’m glad you had fun, Drew. You look rested and peaceful. We’re glad to have you back home again,” Blair said. 

“Did you have fun, too, Max?” Jim asked. 

“It was the best weekend we’ve had in a long, long while. Not that we don’t enjoy hanging with you guys all the time, but it was nice being with grampa. Thanks again, grampa,” Max said. 

“No problem. Well, this old man needs to go home and rest. They wore me out,” William joked. 

“Thanks for everything, grampa,” Drew said happily. 

“You’re welcome. Glad to be home though, aren’t you?” William asked. 

Max smiled and said, “There is no place like home.”

Jim and Blair were so happy to hear that. It was nice having the boys around all the time, but it was a nice break this weekend. But they were glad to have them back once again. 

“Bye, dad. Thanks for everything.”

“Bye, Jimmy, bye Blair,” William said. 

Jim locked the door after William left and they turned to the boys and Blair said, “So who wants to tell us about their weekend?”

They all walked into the dining room and sat down, eating cinnamon rolls and drinking milk while they told the wild tales of their weekend. 

The end

Recipe for Cinnamon Rolls: 

HOMEMADE CINNAMON ROLLS   
4 1/4 to 4 3/4 c. all-purpose flour  
1 pkg. active dry yeast  
1 1/4 c. milk  
1/4 c. granulated sugar  
1/4 c. butter  
1 tsp. salt  
2 eggs  
6 tbsp. butter, softened  
1/2 c. packed brown sugar  
2 tsp. ground cinnamon  
1 recipe Maple Nut Glaze or Powdered Sugar Glaze  
Step 1: In a large mixer bowl combine 1 1/2 cups of the all-purpose flour and yeast. Heat the milk, granulated sugar, the 1/4 cup butter and salt just until mixture is warm (120 to 130 degrees) and the butter is almost melted, stirring constantly.   
Step 2: Add milk mixture to flour mixture; add eggs. Beat with an electric mixer on low speed for 30 seconds; scrape sides of bowl constantly. Beat on high speed for 3 minutes. Using a spoon, stir in as much of the remaining flour as you can. (Dough will be soft.) Turn dough out onto a lightly floured surface. Knead in enough of the remaining flour to make a moderately soft dough (3 to 5 minutes total). Shape dough into a ball.   
Step 3: Place dough in a lightly greased bowl; turn once. Cover; let rise in a warm place until double (about 1 to 1 1/2 hours). (The dough is ready for shaping when you can lightly and quickly press two fingers 1/2 inch into dough and indentation remains.)   
Step 4: Punch dough down. On a lightly floured surface, divide dough in half; shape each half into a smooth ball. Cover; let rest for 10 minutes.   
Step 5: On lightly floured surface roll half the dough to 12x8 inches. Spread with 3 tablespoons softened butter. Combine brown sugar and cinnamon; sprinkle half over rectangle. Roll up from a short side. Seal edges. Make a second roll with remaining dough, butter and sugar mixture.   
Step 6: Slice each dough roll into 8 pieces. Arrange slices, cut side down, in a greased 13x9x2 inch baking pan. Cover; let rise until nearly double (about 30 minutes).   
Step 7: Bake rolls in a 350 degree oven for 25 to 30 minutes or until light brown. Invert at once onto a wire rack. Cool slightly. Drizzle rolls with Maple Nut Glaze or Powdered Sugar Glaze. Serve warm.   
Makes 16 rolls.  
MAPLE NUT GLAZE:  
In small bowl combine 1 cup sifted powdered sugar, 2 tablespoons maple syrup or 1/2 teaspoon maple extract and enough water or milk (2 to 3 teaspoons) for drizzling consistency. Stir in 1/4 cup coarsely chopped pecans.  
POWDERED SUGAR GLAZE:  
Combine 1 cup sifted powdered sugar, 1 teaspoon vanilla, and enough milk (about 3 to 4 teaspoons) for drizzling consistency.  
FREEZING AND REHEATING:  
Bake and cool rolls as directed, do not glaze. Wrap in moisture and vapor proof wrap. Seal, label, and freeze for up to 3 months.   
To reheat in a conventional oven, wrap frozen rolls in foil. Place in a 350 degree oven for 20 to 25 minutes or until warm. Drizzle with your choice of glaze.   
To reheat in a microwave oven, wrap 2 of the frozen rolls in microwave-safe paper towels. Micro-cook on 100% power (high) for 1 to 1 1/2 minutes or until warm. Drizzle with glaze.


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some of Max and Drews friends.

Family Life Part 9  
Friends  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,089

 

The Benson boys were on their way over to Max and Drew’s house. They were going to spend the day and the evening. 

“Do you believe mom and dad said we could go? I thought for sure they would say no when they met them and found out they were gay,” Mark said. 

“I know, I was surprised too. I think it’s because they’re cops, mom and dad trust them more then a normal person,” Mike surveyed, “maybe dad even thought he could get out of a ticket now and then.”

Both boys laughed as they walked. Their dad drove like their gramma did, so there was no chance of a ticket. 

“I really like Jim and Blair, do you?” Mark asked. 

“What’s not to like? They’re really nice to Max and Drew. They’re super nice to us too, so why wouldn’t I like them?” Mike answered. 

“So you don’t mind that they’re gay?” Mark inquired. 

“No, not any more. I did at first, but I got used to them. I saw them kiss in the kitchen once and it didn’t even gross me out,” Mike replied. 

“I really like Max and Drew. They are the best friends we’ve ever had at this school. I like that they don’t drink or smoke, too. I was sick of hanging out with everyone that did,” Mark said. 

“It’s hard finding good friends, but when you do, you sure don’t want to screw it up,” Mike stated. 

“That’s for sure,” Mark agreed. 

They looked up and saw Max and Drew on the balcony waving to them and they both waved back and then headed into the building to go upstairs. 

Max opened the door and said, “Come on in. Ready for some Guitar Hero? I’ve been practicing. So you better watch out.”

“Bring it on,” Mark answered. 

Blair was in the kitchen as they passed and Mark said, “Hello Mr. Sandburg, how are you?”

“Now boys, I’ve asked you to call me Blair. Mr. Sandburg sounds like my grampa or something,” Blair joked. 

“Okay, Blair. Hello, how are you?” Mark asked once again. 

“I’m doing very well thank you, and how are you?” Blair replied. 

“I’m getting ready to beat Max’s butt in Guitar Hero,” Mark said as he smiled. 

“It’s good to see you again, Blair. Where is Jim?” Mike asked. 

“He had to finish some things at the station, so I’m alone today. Would you boys like a snack?” Blair asked. 

“We would love one, thank you,” Mark answered. 

“You know it’s almost lunch time, how about I make sandwiches for lunch?” Blair offered. 

Max smiled over at Blair and said, “Thank you, Blair. That would be really nice. Can we help?”

“No, you go up and play your game and I’ll call you when lunch is made,” Blair said as he shoed them off. 

The boys went gladly up the stairs and started playing their Guitar Hero. Blair was glad that Jim wasn’t there to hear it, it would have hurt his ears. 

He made up deli sandwiches, got a bowl of Jell-o out of the fridge with fruit in it and set it on the table along with all the condiments for the sandwiches. He then pulled out some dip and chips and put it on the table. There was enough to feed an army, so there just might be enough for the four of them. 

Blair went to the stairway and said, “Lunch is served.”

All four of the boys rushed down the stairs and washed their hands in the bathroom. Then they sat at the table and began to eat. 

“This is great, Blair, thank you,” Max said. 

“Yeah, what Max said,” Mark agreed. 

“Put all of your plates in the sink when you’re done. Enjoy,” Blair said as he walked into the office and let the boys have time alone with their friends. 

“You have the best foster parents in the world, I hope you know that,” Mike pointed out. 

“Oh yeah, we know that. Believe me we lived at some doozies before Jim and Blair,” Drew said. 

“Were you ever mistreated?” Mike asked. 

“We had one man that hit us quite a bit. We didn’t even have to do anything and he hit us. He had a really mean temper,” Max said. 

Drew sighed and said, “Let’s not bring him up. Instead let’s be grateful for Jim and Blair coming into our lives.”

“They seem really nice,” Mark deduced. 

“They are. You get what you see with them,” Max replied. 

Totally switching gears, Mike asked, “Have you seen Iron Man 2?”

“Three times,” Drew said laughing. 

“Bummer, we were hoping we could go and see a movie tonight,” Mark said. 

“I don’t mind seeing it again, “Drew offered. 

“I don’t either, if you want to go, we can go tonight,” Max said, “I need to ask Blair first.”

“Okay, we’d love to go if he says it’s all right,” Mark said happily. 

Blair walked through and said, “Do you guys need more juice?”

“No thank you, we’re doing great, Blair. Thank you for everything. Do you think we can go to the movies tonight with Mark and Mike?” Max asked. 

“Depends on what you plan on seeing,” Blair said. 

“Iron Man 2,” Drew answered. 

“You guys have seen that movie three times already. Aren’t you sick of it?” Blair asked. 

“Have you seen it?” Mike asked. 

“Yes, we went with the guys, one night,” Blair replied. 

“Well, we wanted to see it, but not if they’ve been too many times already,” Mark said. 

“Could you take us, drop us off and pick us up when it’s over?” Drew asked. 

“I don’t see why not. Would you like to go to the early show today?” Blair offered. 

“Yeah that would be good. Then we don’t need any snacks at the theater. I’m still stuffed from lunch,” Max said. 

“I’m going to give you extra money in case you feel like something while you’re there,” Blair stated. 

“Thank you, Blair,” Max and Drew said together. 

“You are most welcome. Now run upstairs and get ready to go while I do the dishes. Then look in the paper and see when it’s playing,” Blair suggested. 

They rushed up the stairs, all giggles and laughing and Blair loved the sounds of friends in the house. Nothing quite beat it. Once Blair had everything put away and the dishes loaded in the dishwasher, he called the boys down. 

“Did you find out when it’s playing?” Blair asked. 

“In 40 minutes, so we could go right now and play a couple of video games before the movie,” Max said. 

“No video games at the theater. I like to have a parent around when there are video games involved. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“Okay,” Max answered. 

“We’re ready when you are, Blair,” Drew said. 

“Okay, let’s get going then,” Blair said smiling at all four boys. They looked so happy and excited to be seeing Iron Man 2 for the fourth time. 

When Blair drove up and dropped them off, he said to Max, “Call as soon as you need a ride home.”

“Okay. We’ll be careful, Blair. Don’t worry,” Drew said. 

They walked into the theater and Blair drove home, hoping that Jim would soon be back. When he drove up, he saw Jim’s SUV and smiled. He looked up when he got out of the vehicle and saw Jim drinking a beer on the balcony. Blair waved and Jim waved back. 

Blair almost flew up the stairs, he was so happy to see his lover. He didn’t know why, but he was excited to see him. 

He walked into the loft and into Jim’s arms and kissed him deeply. 

“Wow, someone is horny,” Jim teased. 

“I don’t want sex, I want to dance with you for an hour while the boys are at the movie. We’ll have an hour of our own time and I choose dancing,” Blair instructed. 

Jim put some music on that Blair loved to dance to and they began to sway to the music. 

Jim kissed Blair’s neck and said, “Did all four boys go?”

“Yes, they’re the best of friends, it’s nice to see them all together,” Blair said. 

“They’re all lucky to have each other,” Jim added. 

“Just like we’re lucky for all of our friends at work. We have the best of friends, don’t we?” Blair asked. 

“Simon is the best friend we could ever hope to have. Joel is always there for us no matter what is going on. Conner would die for us. Rafe and Brown would just as soon not tell us how they feel but they like us too. Yes, we’re very lucky, Blair.”

“Jim, have you told Carolyn about us or about the boys?” Blair asked out of the blue. 

“Why would you ask that? Who cares if she knows about anything?”

“I care. I want her to still be friends with you and I’d like her to meet our boys,” Blair said. 

“Blair, she doesn’t like the two of us being together, so the chances of ever having her here is slim to none. I’m sorry,” Jim said. 

“She does know about us?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I felt I owed it to her to tell her the last time she was in town. She wasn’t happy about it. In fact, she said she was going to make trouble for us. But she never did. I think she was jealous of us,” Jim guessed. 

“Probably so and with good reason. She probably always wanted a happy life with you and instead you found it with a very hairy little guy,” Blair teased. 

“Who are you calling little?” Jim joked back. 

“I would like to keep Carolyn as a friend if we could, Jim. Do you think that’s doable?”

“No, Chief, I don’t. Too much baggage and she won’t forgive me. She always wanted a child and I didn’t think it was the right time then, so seeing us with two kids would probably make it even worse,” Jim confessed. 

They danced without talking for awhile and then the phone rang. “That’ll be the boys.”

Jim picked it up and said, “You ready?”

“Hi Jim, yes, we’re ready. We’ll be waiting out front for you,” Max said. 

“We’ll be right there,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

“The four guys are ready,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a last kiss for the evening. 

“I’m ready,” Blair called out, as he shut off the stereo equipment. 

“Then let’s go get these friends,” Jim said. 

“Nothing beats friends. I’m glad they have them and we have them too,” Blair declared. 

Jim smiled and said, “We’ve all got a good life, Chief. Thankfully we plan on having many years of that life with our friends and each other.”

They drove across town to get the boys, both men humming, You’ve Got to Have Friends.

The end

You’ve Got to Have Friends Lyrics

 

And I am all alone  
There is no one here beside me  
And my problems have all gone  
There is no one to deride me

But you got to have friends  
The feeling's oh so strong  
You go to have friends   
To make that day last long  
I had some friends but their gone  
Someone came and took them away  
And from the dusk till the dawn   
Here is where I'll stay

Standing at the end of the road, boys  
Waiting for my new friends to come  
I don't care if I'm hungry or bored  
I'm gonna get me some of them

Cause you got to have friends  
La la la la la la la la la  
Friends, I said you,   
Oh you, yeah you, I said  
You got to have some Friends   
Something about friends  
Just right friends   
Friends, friends, friends

I had some friends oh but they're all gone, gone  
Someone came and snatched them away  
And from the dusk until the very dawn  
You know here is where I gotta stay  
Here is where I gotta stay  
And I'm standing at the end of a real long road  
And I'm waiting for my new friends to come  
I don't care if I'm hungry or freezing cold  
I'm gonna get me some of them

Cause you got to have friends  
That's right friends  
Friends,….I gotta see my, I gotta see my  
I gotta see all of my friends, friends  
Friends, friends, friends  
Ohhh


	10. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Jim and Blair always get along? Not!

Family Life Part 10  
Fighting  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,046

 

Jim got done in the shower and was getting ready to shave when he heard Drew ask Blair, “Do you think we could have some friends over this weekend?”

Without pausing, Blair said, “Of course you can have some friends over this weekend. That would be super.”

“Maybe we should see if Jim has any plans first. It’s on Sunday,” Max advised. 

“No, its fine with Jim, don’t worry about it. He’s a pushover most of the time,” Blair assured them both. 

“Well, okay then. We’ll plan on asking four guys over to play Wii all day Sunday. Are you sure we won’t drive you nuts?” Max asked once again. 

“Don’t worry about it. Who else is coming besides Mark and Mike?” Blair inquired. 

“They’re new to the school and don’t have many friends yet. They’re twins and their mom will probably want to meet you first. They’re names are Sam and Seth. They’re really nice. We all get along really well.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that friends are working out for you. Now I better get ready or I’m going to be late for work,” Blair started up the stairs to get his things for the shower. 

Jim came walking out, dressed and ready and said, “So what’s new at school?”

“With us?” Max asked. 

“Of course with you, who else would I be wondering about?” Jim joked with Max. 

Max smiled and said, “I got an A in my exam in History yesterday. I forgot to tell Blair.”

“I got an A in my Math class. I love Calculus,” Drew said almost shyly. 

“That’s terrific, both of you. What a good job you must have done on studying,” Jim surmised. 

“Did you hear that we’re going to have friends over this weekend?” Max asked. 

“Sure did. That’s nice,” Jim said as calmly as he could, considering he was ready to wring Blair’s neck. 

“You sure you don’t mind?” Drew asked.

“The more the merrier,” Jim said and got a cup of coffee, but the smile didn’t make it to his eyes and the boys noticed. 

Max shrugged when Drew looked at him for an explanation. 

Blair got into the shower and Jim said, “Do me a favor guys, would you tell Blair that I had a meeting with Simon at 7:30 and he’ll have to drive his own SUV in?” 

Max looked stunned. They always drove to work together. Max knew that Jim was angry about something and it was probably over them. 

“Are you mad at us?” Max asked. 

“Of course not. You’ve done nothing to displease me in any way. You’re both great boys. Now stop worrying and give Blair the message for me,” Jim said as he walked out the door. 

As soon as Jim was in the parking lot, Max watched from the balcony and said to Drew, “They’re fighting. Blair just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Things have been going so well, I was hoping that things would be different here,” Drew said sadly. 

“I guess not. They’ll fight and then they’ll break up and then they’ll place us in a new home,” Max believed. 

“Oh god…” Drew said sounding even sadder then he did before. 

Blair came walking out the door and said, “Where’s Jim?”

“I think he was angry. He drove to work early and said you needed to drive your own SUV,” Max said as bravely as he could. 

“What do you mean, he left? We always go together,” Blair said as he walked out to the balcony and saw for sure that Jim had left the parking lot. Sure enough, there was an empty space where Jim’s SUV used to be. 

“We’re sorry for starting trouble. It must have something to do with the weekend,” Drew assumed. 

“You didn’t start any trouble. Jim is the one that started trouble and he’s going to hear about it big time,” Blair assured them both. 

“Please don’t fight,” Max pleaded. 

“Okay, we won’t fight. I’ll just talk to him like an adult would,” Blair promised. 

“Maybe he had plans made for Sunday,” Drew guessed. 

“Maybe he should have stayed and shared those plans with us then. He needs to get used to life being a little bit differently. He’s been spoiled for years,” Blair joked. 

Both of the boys smiled at the attempt at humor and Max said, “Would you give us a ride to school today?”

“Sure, get your things ready and we’ll go right now,” Blair said. 

The boys got their things and they all took off for the day. Blair dropped them at school and then dialed Jim’s phone from the SUV. It went right to voice mail, making Blair even madder. 

Blair slammed it into drive and drove down the street, but it wasn’t unnoticed. Max saw the look on Blair’s face and knew he was angry. Things might get ugly over this, he just knew it. 

~~~~~

When Blair walked into the bullpen, Jim was in Simon’s office. Blair sat down at his desk and fumed all alone for a while, until Conner walked up and said, “Good morning, Sandy. How are you this fine day?”

“Just fucking great, Conner.”

“Okay, then. Back to work I go,” Conner said moving off to her own desk giving Blair the ‘evil eye’. She had learned said, ‘evil eye’ from Sandy. 

Jim walked out and sat down at his desk. He didn’t say good morning, how are you or fuck you. He totally ignored Blair all together. Everyone noticed and wondered what was going on. 

“Jim, may I speak to you in Interrogation Room 1?” Blair asked. 

“It’s being used by Rafe,” Jim answered shortly. 

“Then, how about number 2?” Blair asked. 

“Whatever,” Jim said as he got up and walked towards the interrogation room, he knew Blair would get his way. He always got his way. Well today, things were going to change. Jim was standing his ground. 

When he got into the room, he sat down at the table and waited for Blair to enter. Blair entered all right, but he was one pissed off partner. He walked in and slammed the door. 

“What the fuck is your problem today?” Blair asked outright. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jim replied. 

“Jim, we always drive together, I thought it was understood that we drive in together,” Blair said as calmly as he could. 

“Well, maybe I understood that you would ask me about things in our life that you just take for granted,” Jim retorted. 

“I just know you’re not talking about the boys having someone over on Sunday, right? We want them to have friends over, Jim. It’s important that they have a life outside of us,” Blair explained. 

“Then why didn’t you at least ask my opinion?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“They’re all upset because they knew you were mad at me and they know it’s their fault. They’re probably already planning the next home they’ll have to go to,” Blair shouted. 

Jim stood up and shouted back, “Stop being so over-dramatic. It’s a misunderstanding. They don’t have to move because I’m pissed off.”

“Well, maybe I want to move. I don’t like the way you’re acting and I also don’t like the way you treated the boys. How dare you make them tell me you left early and to drive my SUV in? Who the fuck died and made you Pope?”

“So because I drove into work without you, you’re going to move?” Jim asked, suddenly interested. 

“Yes, you’re being a prick. Those kids don’t need that shit. In fact, I want you to move. They can stay at the loft with me. Why should their life change just because you’re an asshole?” Blair continued shouting. 

“Well, I’m not moving. You’ll just have to sleep in the office,” Jim said as he stormed out of the room. 

“Fucker…” Blair whispered and knew Jim had heard him when Jim turned and glared at him. 

“Grow up, Ellison,” Blair said as he walked by him and sat down at his own desk. 

Simon frowned from the office. He could tell something was up with Jim this morning when he came in all alone. But now seeing the two of them together didn’t help at all. Blair was very angry and Simon wondered what Jim had done this time. 

“Sandburg, my office,” Simon called out. 

“Shut your mouth about private things,” Jim snarled. 

“Fuck you,” Blair answered. 

Blair walked in and said, “Is there a problem?”

“I would guess there is and his name must be Ellison,” Simon stated, chewing on his unlit cigar, furiously. 

“Simon, it’s no one’s business what we’re fighting about.”

“Blair, keep in mind that all of this family stuff is new to him. Maybe you should cut him a break?” Simon asked. 

“A break. I’ll give him a break. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get my work done so I can go home and calm the boys down. They were upset this morning when Jim though his temper tantrum and left the loft.”

“Oh no, not in front of the boys,” Simon fretted. 

“Yes, in front of the boys. He’s as mature as he is old. I told him to get out of the loft, but he refuses to go,” Blair mentioned. 

“Sandburg, you don’t really want to have him move do you?” Simon questioned. 

“What I want is to start the damn day over again, so we could work this all out, but he’s being an ass, and has made that impossible.”

“Blair, calm down. One of you is going to have to give in and apologize, for the boys’ sake,” Simon suggested. 

“Well, it’s not going to be me,” Blair said walking out of Simon’s office and sitting down at his desk once again. 

“I want to see you in Interrogation room 2,” Jim ordered. 

“Tough shit, Jim. I’m not in the mood,” Blair said pulling a file and starting to work on it. 

Jim started pounding things on his desk and made everyone look his way. Conner walked over and said, “Jimbo, may I speak with you please?”

Jim followed Conner into Interrogation room 2 and shut the door. “What do you want, Conner?”

“I want to know if you hate Blair or do you dislike those boys that much?”

“What are you talking about? I love Blair and I love the boys too,” Jim said as calmly as he possibly could. 

“You’re not acting like it. You’re acting like you’re five years old and didn’t get your way. Tell me honestly what started this fight,” Conner suggested. 

Jim told her what was said while he was in the shower and then what Blair had told the boys. Then he just stopped. 

“And?” Conner asked. 

“And, he should have asked me first,” Jim said adamantly. 

“Should have asked you what?” Conner asked. 

“About Sunday, Conner. The least you could do is pay attention if you’re butting your nose into our life, at least listen to what I’m telling you,” Jim barked. 

“Fuck you, Ellison. You’re acting like a child and one that needs a fucking spanking, at that. If I was Sandy, I would never forgive you,” Conner opened up the door and stormed out. 

Jim leaned against the wall and took some deep breaths. 

His phone rang and it was Max. “Max, why are you calling during school hours?” 

“Jim, I know you’re mad at us, but please don’t fight with Blair. He was just trying to make things better for all of us. He tries so hard all the time. I don’t want him to be in trouble because of us. We don’t need to do anything on Sunday.”

Jim was starting to calm down, only to have it replaced with anger at himself. Blair was right. The boys did blame themselves and Jim just couldn’t have that. 

“Max, I was angry at Blair for not asking my opinion, but that was all. It’s going to be all right. Don’t worry about anything. And I don’t want you talking on your cell again while you’re in school. Am I understood?” Jim asked. 

“You promise that things will be fine tonight?” Max asked. 

“I promise,” Jim agreed. 

“All right then, I’ll go back to class. Please don’t be mad,” Max said once more. 

“I’m not mad, Max. Stop worrying, all right?” 

“We’ll see you tonight then,” Max said before he closed his cell phone. 

Jim sighed and realized he was going to have to fix this and now. He was going to have to eat crow, whether he liked it or not. 

He dialed Blair’s cell phone and Blair answered, “What?”

“Max just called me from school. Come into Interrogation room 2 and I’ll tell you about it.”

Jim closed his cell and waited all of two minutes for Blair to come rushing through the door. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Blair asked frantically. 

“Chief, first let me tell you that I’m sorry,” Jim started. 

“What happened to Max? Why are you sorry?” Blair yelled. 

“Nothing happened to him, but you were right, he was worried that it was because of them that we’re fighting. I’m sorry, I’ll try and do better,” Jim said, eyes looking at the ground as he talked. 

“Jim, do you realize how badly you hurt the boys today?”

“Yes, Chief, I do. I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to them tonight. That is if you still don’t want me to move.”

Blair stood there a moment and thought about the idea of Jim moving and shuttered. He hated the idea of being separated from Jim. They were in love, damn it and they could overcome this. 

“Jim, I’d sooner die then have you move,” Blair confessed. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I’m so sorry. I was hurt this morning when you didn’t ask my opinion and it just flew out of control.”

“Okay, that part is my fault. I should have asked you when you came out. I shouldn’t have decided it on my own. I’m sorry for doing that. But we have to be careful how we act in front of these kids. They were probably already moving themselves into a new home.”

“Do you forgive me for everything I said and did?” Jim asked. 

“If you’ll forgive me too,” Blair answered. 

“We’ll explain everything to the boys tonight, so they don’t feel left out of the loop,” Jim said. 

“Good idea. It’s a plan,” Blair agreed. 

“Let’s get our work done, so we can actually leave at 5:00 as planned. I’m sorry I made you drive your own vehicle in.”

“Don’t do it again,” Blair warned and Jim knew that it was something he really needed to listen to for a change. 

“I promise,” Jim said. 

“Let’s get back to work and we’ll talk when we get home,” Blair said as he walked out of the room, followed closely by Jim. 

Conner saw them both smile at each other and knew they had worked things out. She was glad. She hated seeing them mad at each other for anything. 

Conner walked up to Jim and said, “Jimbo, are we still invited for poker Saturday night?”

“Oh Christ, I forgot all about it, Jim.”

“It’s all right, Blair. We’ll do it another weekend. One when we don’t have to get up early for the boys,” Jim said softly. 

“We’ll plan poker for another Saturday, Conner. Would you pass the word?

“Sure, glad to see you two worked out your differences,” she said as she walked up to Rafe and Brown. 

~~~~~

At 5:30 Max and Drew were standing on the balcony waiting for Jim and Blair to return. 

“I hope they’re talking and not fighting anymore,” Drew declared. 

“I hate when they argue, so I hope they’re both in a good mood when they get home,” Max confessed. 

At that moment, Jim and Blair both pulled into the parking lot, parked and got out of their SUVs. They walked hand in hand up the stairs, giving both of the kids a good feeling about things. 

“They must have made up,” Max surveyed. 

“Thank goodness for that,” Drew said happily. 

When Jim and Blair came in the door, Jim hugged both of the boys and said, “I’m sorry for being such an ass this morning. We had plans Saturday night and I was just thrown off by Blair not asking me first. But it’s not a big deal. We moved the poker game to the next Saturday.”

“From now on, we’ll get both of your permission,” Drew said, sounding so grown up it made Jim sad. 

“It’s not necessary. I just got me feelings hurt and took it out on Blair, which ultimately came down on your two,” Jim explained. 

“We don’t mind calling our friends and putting it off a week or two,” Max suggested. 

“Don’t be silly, we’re going to have fun. Blair and I will make up all of the food and snacks for you and your friends. You’ll have a good time, we’ll see to it,” Jim said. 

Max hugged both of the men and then walked up the stairs. Drew said, “He was worried we would have to move again.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that,” Jim apologized again. 

“We really like it here and didn’t want to leave,” Drew admitted. 

“Good, we really like having you here too,” Blair said easily. 

Drew walked up the stairs and Jim pulled Blair into his arms. “I’m really sorry. I need to understand that these boys need special care all the time. I can’t destroy them like that.”

“Thank you for seeing it, Jim. That’s the first step. And I’ll try and include you in all decision making from now on. Okay?”

“Everything is okay with me as long as it includes you and the boys in the equation. 

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you,” Jim replied. 

“What should we do now? Blair wondered. 

“What’s say we make dinner?” Jim asked. 

“You’re on,” Blair answered as they walked into the kitchen to prepare a nice dinner for the four of them. 

Things weren’t always easy, but as long as everyone talked, they would be all right. 

The end


	11. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe family has some fun.

Family Life Part 11  
The Fair  
By Patt

 

This idea was sent to me by Helena. Thank you, sweetie. I was at a standstill. Now ideas are flopping all over in my brain. Scary, I know. LOL 

Word Count: 2,581

 

Jim opened up the newspaper on Sunday and was reading it when all he heard was Guitar Hero playing upstairs. He had his Sentinel hearing as turned down as it could be and it was still loud. Blair walked by and patted him on the back. “They should move on to the Wii shortly. I’ll take them up a snack, so your ears can have a rest.”

“Thank you, but do you want all of that food in their bedroom?” Jim asked. 

“Good point, man. I keep you around to remind me of things,” Blair kidded. 

He fixed up a bowl of pudding, a plate of homemade cookies, a bowl of Jell-o and put those on the table. Then he fixed up a fruit salad for those that liked something that’s better for you and for someone that doesn’t like fruit, he made up a vegetable platter with Ranch Dip. Jim walked in and said, “You think you have enough, Chief?”

“Seriously, Jim, we’re talking about teens. They’ll scarf this down in nothing flat,” Blair said. 

“I’ll believe you. I don’t remember ever having a feast like this laid out by Sally for me and my friends,” Jim said smiling. 

“Do you think it will embarrass them?” Blair asked, suddenly horrified by the prospect. 

“Too late, they’re on their way down,” Jim warned. 

Blair went to the refrigerator and got some juices out and set them on the table and also took out a gallon of milk and put it next to the juices. The table was set with bowls, plates, napkins, glasses and silverware. Everything was ready for hungry kids. 

“Wow, this is something,” Mark said sitting down and starting in already. 

“Why don’t you sit down and have something, Mark,” Drew teased. 

“Oh sorry, I guess I should have waited,” Mark said, blushing. 

“I was teasing. Eat, that’s what they put it there for,” Max said. 

They all sat down and within forty minutes, all of the food was gone. Jim just looked at Blair in shock. 

“Do you need some more?” Jim asked, hoping they would say no. He wanted some of those cookies. 

“No, that’ll do us until lunch time,” Max said happily. “Thank you, Jim and Blair.”

“Thank Blair, I had nothing to do with it. I was sitting and reading the paper while he did all of this,” Jim said. 

“Thank you, Blair,” everyone said at the same time and then snickered as they rushed back up the stairs again. 

“I told you,” Blair said somewhat shocked himself at how much damage teens could do in less then an hour. 

“And you were right on.”

“Is there anything interesting in the newspaper?” Blair asked. 

“There’s a fair this week, and the boys are out of school on Thursday and Friday for the event. I wondered if we could get one of the days off and take them to the fair,” Jim suggested. 

“Oh man, they would love that. Call Simon right now and ask him. He’s at work, he’s not busy,” Blair joked, laughing hard. 

Jim called him and Simon answered, “Ellison, what are you calling me for?”

“I wanted to see if we could have Thursday or Friday off to take the boys to the fair,” Jim asked. 

Blair started cleaning up the mess the boys had made and washed the table down and he found himself wondering if they were going to be hungry in two hours for lunch. Blair didn’t think he had enough food. 

Jim got off the phone and smiled. “Boy, Simon was in a good mood. He told us to take both days off instead of Saturday. We can work for him on Saturday instead,” Jim said happily. 

“That’s great news. Let me call the boys down so you can tell them. They haven’t said a word about going,” Blair said. 

He went to the bottom of the stairs and called for Drew and Max. Both of the boys came down immediately and looked worried right away. 

“Jim has something to tell you that you might enjoy hearing,” Blair warned. 

“What?” Drew asked. 

“How would you like to go to the fair on Friday and Saturday?” Jim asked watching to see the look on their faces. There was only a look of confusion. 

“We’ve never been to the fair. Is it fun?” Max asked. 

Jim and Blair looked at each other in shock. Blair finally answered, “It’s only the most fun you’ll ever have in your life.”

“Really? We’ve always wanted to go, but never had the chance. We’re going Thursday and Friday, both?” Drew asked. 

“Yes and get ready to have the time of your life. We love the fair,” Jim said cheerfully. 

“You can go and tell your friends now. They’re going to be excited too. I’m sure they’re going,” Blair guessed. 

Both of the boys rushed up the stairs and Jim heard them telling the news to Mark, Mike, Seth and Sam. They were all talking about it then and they were all very excited. 

“They’re up there all excited and have no idea why they should be excited. It’s too sad,” Jim said. 

“We take a lot of things for granted, Jim.”

“Yes, we sure do. Little things sometimes make a big difference in the lives of kids too. I kissed my first girl at the fair,” Jim admitted. 

“Well, you better not be kissing any girls this time around,” Blair said sternly, and then burst out laughing. 

“You know me, I only love you,” Jim confessed and Blair knew it to be true. 

“Jim, I’m thinking I don’t have enough food for the boys for lunch. I gave them a snack that was enough to feed 12 kids and it only fed six. I’m going to run to Subway and get foot-longs, do you mind?”

“That’s a good idea. Do we have enough juice, milk and soda?” Jim asked. 

“I’m going to stop for that on the way back from Subway. Do you mind being in charge all alone?” Blair wondered. 

“Nope, I’m fine with the boys. Don’t worry about a thing,” Jim assured him. 

“I might get some more snacks too,” Blair said. 

~~~~~

When lunch was done, Blair was glad he had picked up Subway. Those boys ate enough for a dozen kids, easily, if not more. 

Jim and Blair sat down on the sofa and watched a movie together while the boys played Wii. At 3:00 they all came down. 

“Seth and Sam have to walk home now,” Max said. 

“Would you like a ride?” Blair asked. 

“No, we only live three blocks away. Mark and Mike are going to walk us. They live one block further then we do. Thanks for asking,” Seth answered. 

Jim and Blair had no idea which one answered, because they were identical twins. 

“It was very nice meeting you both and I’m glad you came by,” Jim said. 

“Would you like an apple for the road?” Blair asked. 

“That would be great. That will tide us over until we get home,” Mark said, making Jim and Blair look oddly at each other all the more. 

Max said, “We’re going to walk them to the corner.”

“Okay, be careful walking home, boys,” Jim said as he turned and walked back into the living room. 

“Thanks for everything Jim and Blair,” Seth said. 

Sam said, “We had a great time. Next time maybe Max and Drew can come over to our house to hang out.”

“I don’t see why that wouldn’t work. We’ve met your parents and we really like them, so it’s okay with me, is it with you, Jim?” Blair asked. 

“Works for me. See you next time,” Jim said. 

They all walked out the door and Mark and Mike called out, “Thanks, Jim and Blair.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim and Blair said at exactly the same time. 

Blair shut the door and pretended to faint on the floor. 

“My god, I don’t remember teens being this much work,” Blair said. 

“Why would you? We’ve never had them before,” Jim reminded him. 

“Oh yeah.” Both men laughed and sat on the sofa. 

~~~~~

Thursday morning at 7:00 Jim heard Drew and Max up and getting ready for the fair. 

Jim kissed Blair’s shoulder and said, “The boys are anxious, they’re already dressed and ready to go.”

“You’re kidding? It’s only 7:00,” Blair whined. 

“Get the lead out, Chief,” Jim said as he got out of bed himself. 

“Jesus, did it have to start so early?” Blair grumbled. 

Jim just laughed and got his clothing ready to take down for his shower. “I’ll shower first and don’t you dare fall back to sleep.”

Blair looked all hurt and said, “Me? I would never do that.”

“Just remember this is their first time and we want it to be long and eventful the first day. The second day we’ll all be too tired to be that excited,” Jim guessed. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go jump in the shower. I’m next.”

Jim walked down the stairs and Max said, “Good morning Jim. How are you today?”

“I’m excited about the fair too. So you’re not the only ones excited,” Jim divulged. 

Max smiled and went back to eating his cereal. By the time Jim got out of the bathroom, Blair was dancing around. 

“Chief, you can come in when I’m in the shower. The guys understand we’re together.”

“I wouldn’t want to embarrass them,” Blair said. 

“Oh don’t worry about that. That would never embarrass us,” Drew said. 

Blair hurried up so they could get the trip started by 8:30. The fair opened at 9:00 and they wanted to be first in some of the lines. 

~~~~~

When they got to the park, Jim went to the ticket booth first thing, paid for the four of them and then bought $100.00 worth of tickets to get them started. 

“Okay, we’re ready guys,” Jim said smiling. 

“What do you want to do first?” Blair asked. 

“What is this?” Drew asked looking at an odd looking contraption. 

“It’s a Spiderman Drop Tower. You sit in those seats all buckled in and it takes you up to the top and drops you a little ways, and then a little more and goes back up again until you can’t scream any longer,” Jim said laughing. 

“I’d like to try that, but I’m afraid to go alone,” Drew confessed. 

“We’re all going,” Jim said pushing them all towards the ride. 

“Jim, this isn’t one of my faves,” Blair reminded him. 

“It’s for the guys, Chief.”

“Yeah, come on Blair, it’ll be fun. Maybe it’ll make us all scream like girls,” Max coaxed Blair. 

They all got on, and Blair didn’t look too happy about it, but he did it anyway, because he wanted to be there for them. It started going up after they were all buckled in and Blair grabbed a hold of Max’s hand and said, “I have to have a hand to hold.”

Max laughed and said, “That’s fine.”

They got up all the way to the top and could see everything in the fairgrounds. Then it suddenly dropped them a few feet, very quickly and Max was right. It made them all scream like girls.

It just kept going up and down and up and down. Blair was so looking forward to the end of it, he couldn’t believe it. Finally it stopped and they got off. 

Max was hyped up and so was Drew. “That was the coolest thing we’ve ever been on,” Max said. 

“Yet. It’s the coolest thing you’ve been on yet,” Jim said happily. 

Blair looked a little sick to his stomach and Jim felt bad. “Chief, if you need to sit the next one out, let me know.”

“No, I’ll be fine. It just reminds me of an elevator dropping and I’m not wild about that,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“Thanks for going with us, Blair,” Drew said happily as he looked around for what to go on next. He spied the Ferris Wheel and asked if they could go on that next. 

Jim said, “That’s a good idea. The Ferris Wheel is slower and easier, so Blair can rest up for the rest of the day.”

Jim sat with Blair on the Ferris Wheel and Max sat with Drew. Jim could hear them ohhing and ahhing from the top of the Ferris Wheel. “They’re having a good time, Blair.”

“I’m glad, but I seriously hated that first ride. This is more my style.”

Blair started relaxing and enjoying the view. He asked from time to time what the boys thought of it and the rest of the time, just took in the sights. 

When they got off, Drew and Max were waiting for them. Drew said, “There is a house of mirrors, can we go?”

“We can do whatever you all want to do,” Jim answered, even though he didn’t like the house of mirrors. It messed with his senses. 

They went and as everything else, the two boys really loved it. They went from one ride to the next, having more fun each time. At lunch time Blair bought them fair food and they ate everything Blair bought. For dessert, Blair got them Funnel Cake and they were quite taken with that. They decided that they needed another one before they left for the day. 

They continued their day on a water ride, that was shaped like a log and all four of them got in the same ride and got wet on it. Then they hit the big roller coaster and they all went on that three times. Blair was seriously wondering what he had been thinking when he agreed to this. There was a huge swing that was called the Screaming Swing and they found out why. It went so high up in the sky that it was frightening to all of them. Again, they all screamed like girls. 

All in all, they had a wonderful day and when they left at 8:00, they were all ready for bed. The park was lovely at night with everything lit up. They stopped and got a Funnel Cake on the way out and ate it walking to the parking lot. 

“Thank you, Jim and Blair. I had a terrific time,” Max said. 

“Me too,” Drew added. 

“We have another day of it tomorrow if you want to,” Jim offered. 

“Did we spend all of your tickets?” Max asked. 

“Yes, we’re out finally,” Jim answered. 

“Then I say we relax tomorrow and just talk about today then,” Max suggested. 

“That sounds like a great idea, Max,” Blair admitted. 

They all got into the SUV and about ten minutes into the drive, Jim said, “Blair, check them out.”

Blair turned and saw that the boys were sleeping in the back seat. “They’ve probably been up since 3:00 this morning.”

“Probably. It was a great day. I’m glad we took them,” Jim said. 

“I had a great time too, Jim.”

“I did too, Blair. It just proves you’re never too old for the fair.”

Jim and Blair both wished they could be the ones sleeping, but the day was worth it. It had been everything they expected and more. 

The end


	12. Family Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun for the family.

Family Life Part 12  
Family Fun  
By Patt

 

Thanks again to Helena for the idea. You’re the best. 

Word Count: 2,809

 

Blair looked at the fruit in the grocery store and sighed. Nothing looked that good. There was an orchard on the outskirts of town where you picked your own apples, oranges, pears and peaches. Blair had wanted to try that place for ages, but Jim always said they didn’t have time. But now Blair was wondering if time would be exactly what they had with the boys. They could go on their day off on Sunday and make it a fun day for all of them. Now Blair just had to tell Jim and the boys it would be fun. 

He drove home and practiced what he would say in his mind, so that he would be more prepared. Now if they listened, would be another story. 

~~~~~

Jim heard Blair’s car in the parking lot and knew he was in for a treat. Blair had said he was going to get fresh apples and make apple crisp. He and the boys liked that very much. Blair was a great cook and they were lucky to have him. 

Jim smiled when Blair walked in the door of the loft, until he realized he didn’t have any fruit with him. 

“Hey,” Blair said smiling. 

“I thought you were going to get some fruit,” Jim said. 

“There was no good fruit at the store. I looked at everything. I have something to talk to all of you about. Let me get the boys down here,” Blair said as he walked over to the staircase and called out, “Drew and Max, could you come down for a moment?”

Jim, already didn’t like where this was going. It was going to involved something new and Jim hated changes. He waited until Blair sat down to say, “What’s up?”

“Wait until the boys get down here and we’ll discuss it like a family,” Blair said. 

Jim knew he was right. This was something new. Damn it, why does Blair always try and change things? 

Max and Drew came walking into the living room and sat down across from Jim and Blair. Max said, “What’s up, Blair?”

“I want to do something new as a family but I need you all to go along with it. It wouldn’t be fun for just me. It has to be all of us or none of us,” Blair started. 

“You have my attention. What is this new thing?” Drew asked smiling. 

“He has my attention too,” Jim said, but didn’t say it with a smile like Drew did. 

“There is an orchard on the outskirts of town, called Annie’s Place and I would like us to go as a family to get all of our fresh fruit there. We pick it all ourselves. There are apples, oranges, peaches and pears. I couldn’t find anything good at the store today and decided we need to start picking our own. That way they are fresh and it’ll mean more to do it as a family once every two weeks or so. What do you think of my idea?” Blair asked, hopefully. 

“I think it’s a great idea, Blair. Sounds sort of fun. We’d be out in the country with fresh air and all of that. I’m game if everyone else is,” Max answered. 

“I’m game too,” Drew replied. 

Jim just stared at Blair and finally said, “I guess its fine with me too.”

“No, if you’re guessing, it’s not. Why don’t you want to do it?” Blair asked. 

“I just think it would be easier and quicker to do it at the store,” Jim remarked. 

“Okay, so we won’t be making this a family project,” Blair said dejectedly. 

“Hey, I’d go Blair,” Max offered. 

“Thank you, Max, but I wanted it to be a family affair. Not just you, Drew and me. I wanted Jim to be included,” Blair said. 

“Jim, come on, it’ll be fun. Think of the apple crisp that Blair will make when he gets fresh apples,” Drew commented. 

“Okay, I’ll go. Are we doing it today? Because if we are, I need to DVR the Nascar race before we leave,” Jim said. 

“Oh yeah, we wouldn’t want you to miss that,” Blair teased and the boys both laughed out loud. 

“Hey, I like Nascar, what can I say?” Jim inquired. 

“I’m just teasing you, Jim. I think it’s great that you have a hobby. I’ll make the apple crisp while you watch the race when we get back, deal?” Blair asked. 

“Deal,” Jim answered with a smile. 

They all got ready to go and went down to the parking lot. “Which SUV are we taking?” Drew asked. 

“Mine, I’m going to drive,” Blair said. 

“I brought my keys, Blair.”

“So, put them in your pocket, Jim. Now everyone hop in, I’m ready to get this day started. This is going to be so fun,” Blair said happily. 

Jim grumbled something under his breath and got into the passenger side of the SUV. Jim hated being the passenger. But Drew and Max loved it. They were laughing at Jim. 

“You won’t think it’s so funny when you have your own vehicle and you’re driving,” Jim explained. 

“We think you two are funny. And did we mention, cute?” Max joked. 

“Hear that, Jim? We’re cute dudes,” Blair kidded too. 

“Kid all you want, but I’m just saying, I don’t like being a passenger,” Jim said once more. 

“Fine, you want to drive mine?” Blair asked. 

“No, I have my keys,” Jim reminded him. 

“Oh my god. You are so anal. You want us to all unbuckle ourselves and get into your SUV? Oh my god. I just don’t have the words to say how funny this is,” Blair laughed hard. 

“It is funny, Jim,” Max agreed. 

Drew asked, “Let’s let Blair drive today and next Sunday you can choose the outing and you can drive, does that sound fair?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Jim buckled up his seatbelt and sighed making all three of them laugh all over again. 

“What? What did I do?” Jim asked. 

“If you have to ask…” Blair said. 

“I hate it when you all gang up on me,” Jim whined. 

“Then stop being a brat,” Blair teased. 

As Blair drove off Jim asked, “Okay, so where is this orchard?” After all, he was the co-pilot.

“It’s past the Farmer’s Market on Highway 57,” Blair said. 

“Shit, that’s far,” Jim complained. 

“At least it’s a nice day for a drive,” Max said, “Are there any new interesting cases at the station?”

“Actually, we have a murder investigation going on and it’s quite interesting, but we can’t say anything about it,” Jim explained. 

“Why did you tease us with it then?” Drew asked jokingly. 

“Maybe I want you to suffer, Drew,” Jim teased back. 

“There is nothing going on at the station that you can tell us about?” Max asked. 

“Well, I have something. I haven’t even told Jim yet,” Blair commented. 

“Oh good, something new is going on,” Drew said happily. 

“Someone asked me out on a date,” Blair said. 

“What?” Jim barked. 

“It’s not like I told them yes. It was nice being asked,” Blair responded. 

“Who asked you out?” Jim wanted to know. 

“Yeah, who asked you out?” Max also wanted to know. 

“Barb, in records. You know when I took everything down yesterday? She asked me to dinner. Of course I told her no and that I was taken,” Blair insisted. 

“Barb? In records? She knows you’re with me,” Jim said somewhat irritated. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, I just thought it was nice to be asked,” Blair admitted. 

“Jim, do you ask Blair out any more?” Max wondered. 

“I ask him to lunch every day. Doesn’t that count for something?” 

“Lunch doesn’t count,” Drew said. 

“Fine, Blair would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night to Claim Jumper?” Jim asked automatically. 

“I’m busy,” Blair answered. 

“What do you mean you’re busy?” Jim asked. 

“I’m making meatloaf tomorrow night, remember? You asked for it,” Blair reminded him. 

“God, I love your meatloaf,” Jim moaned with appreciation making all three of the boys laugh again. 

“Okay, how about Friday night? Any plans?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll check my calendar when we get home,” Blair joked. 

“Seriously, Blair I want to take you out to dinner. Just the two of us. Nothing against you boys, but we need time alone now and then,” Jim said. 

“Maybe we could go see Grampa that night. We haven’t seen him all week,” Drew suggested. 

“That’s a good idea, Drew. I’ll call and ask him if he’d like to come and spend some time with you both at the loft,” Blair said. 

“We can call. We call Grampa all the time,” Max confessed. 

Jim was the first to get over the shock. “You do?”

“Yeah, we check in with him a couple of times a week. He’s a cool dude. We like having a grampa,” Max divulged. 

“I’m glad you do. You’re better then I am,” Jim admitted. 

“So back to the orchard, is anyone excited about all of the fresh air and sunshine?” Blair wondered. 

“I am,” Jim answered. 

“You mean that seriously?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, this is a nice peaceful drive. We haven’t had a lot of peace with what’s going on at work, so this is very nice, Blair. And my senses could seriously use some fresh air and sunshine, that’s for sure.”

Max smiled and said, “He just said you had a good idea, Blair. I wish we had a tape recorder.”

“Very funny,” Jim said sternly but didn’t mean it that way at all. He was smiling. 

“Thank you, Jim. I’m glad that you think it’s a good idea. I think it’ll be good for you to get out in the Orchard. I can’t wait to see what type of fruit they have,” Blair said excitedly. 

“I can’t wait for the apple crisp you’re going to make,” Jim joked. 

Blair pulled into a beautiful area and he and Jim just took in the beauty for a few moments. “It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Did we bring bags for the fruit?” Jim asked suddenly thinking of them. 

“I have the save the earth bags in my trunk. Not to worry,” Blair assured them all. 

Blair parked next to a lot of other cars and they all got out. 

This nice looking woman walked up to them and said, “Hi, I’m Annie. Is this your first time, here?”

“Yes, we’ve never been before,” Blair answered. 

“Well the first ten trees here are apple and then the orange trees are past that, the peach trees past that and finally the pear trees are in the corner of my property. It takes a good two hours to find everything you need,” Annie said. 

“Let’s all get our bags and we’ll get started,” Blair said as he opened the back end of the SUV. They all grabbed four bags each and went back to Annie again. 

“Do we pay ahead of time, or when we’re done?” Blair asked. 

“When you’re done. I only deal in cash. That’s the major drawback. No credit cards or debit cards. As you can see, I have no electric out here. I like it like that,” She said as she walked back to her little booth by the side of the road. 

Jim and Blair decided they would start at the back and work their way up to the front. 

The boys walked ahead and they went as far as they could go until they saw some pears on the ground. “I found the pear trees,” Max called out. 

“Chief, it’s beautiful out here. This was an excellent idea. Thank you,” Jim said as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

“You are most welcome. I’m so glad you agreed to come. Thank you for that,” Blair replied. 

They started picking some really nice hard pears. Blair wanted them hard so they would last longer. They got enough for a week or more. They then moved on to the peach trees. 

“Wow, the smell is out of this world, Chief. I’m opening up my senses and it’s like the best thing I’ve ever done,” Jim said happily, making Blair very happy at the same time. 

They picked out some nice hard peaches and some that were already ripe. That way Blair could make some peach crisp too. 

Max and Drew walked ahead of Jim and Blair and talked about school things as they chose the fruit they wanted. 

“Blair, this was really a good idea. It’s nice out here,” Max said admiring the views. 

“I’m so glad you all like it here. I was so hoping it would be a good experience,” Blair said. 

“Hey Jim, are you missing Nascar?” Max teased. 

“Not at all, Max. This is much better. I’m having a wonderful time. Jim sat under the peach tree while they all filled up their bags. His sense of smell was completely open and he was in heaven. He wished he could share that with all of them, but knew he couldn’t so he just kept the happiness he felt to himself. 

Max said, “Let me take these back to the SUV and put them there until we get done, otherwise we’re going to have too much to carry.”

“Good thinking, Max,” Blair said. 

Max and Drew took six bags full back to the SUV and put it on the hood. Then they headed back for more. 

“I love fresh oranges, I can’t wait to see if they’re any good,” Jim said. 

“Look how huge they are, Jim. Peel one and tell me if they’re good. I’ve never seen oranges this size.”

Jim peeled one and broke up the pieces and stuck it in his mouth and smiled. Then he moaned in appreciation. He fed one to Blair and then when Drew and Max got back, they each had some of it. It was huge. 

“That’s the best darn orange I’ve ever had,” Max admitted. 

“Let’s get two bags of these. We can use them for fresh orange juice when they start turning,” Blair suggested. 

“They all began choosing the ones they wanted and then Max and Drew took those bags back to the SUV too. 

“They’re saving us a lot of energy and time,” Jim acknowledged. 

“They sure are. They’re such good boys, Jim. I’m really happy with them,” Blair confessed. 

“I’m glad that you’re happy, Chief, because I am too. I’m not happy about Barb asking you out, however,” Jim pointed out. 

“Stop with the Barb business. She just did it to bug you, I’m sure. You know what I might do with the peaches and the oranges?” Blair asked. 

“What?” Jim asked. 

“I’m going to make this recipe my mom gave me for Orange-peach Preserves,” Blair said cheerfully. 

“The boys and I could help,” Jim said. 

Max and Drew walked up and Max said, “Okay, we’re almost done.”

“Yes, all we have left are the apples and we need at least four bags of them. I’m going to do some baking and you three are going to help me,” Blair instructed. 

They all picked out four bags of fantastic apples and went to pay Annie. Once Jim had done that, they loaded all of the fruit into the back of the SUV. 

“Would you all come here with me again?” Blair asked. 

“We could make a habit of it for all I care. I loved it here. Thank you for bringing us, Blair,” Drew said. 

“Yeah, thank you, Blair,” Max agreed. 

“You are most welcome. Jim had a good time too, so it was a hit. We’ll make it an every other Sunday custom. How does that sound?” Blair suggested. 

“I think it sounds just great. I can’t wait to see what we’re going to do with all of this fruit,” Max commented. 

“We’re going to be busy making Preserves and apple crisp and maybe even peach crisp. We could make some up for Major Crimes too. They would all love some homemade goodies,” Blair said. 

“Blair, I would like to learn to make the meatloaf too, because we all love that. I could then make it some night when you guys have to work late,” Drew suggested. 

“That would be great, Drew. I look forward to teaching you. Wait until you see how easy it is to make,” Blair said. 

The drive home was uneventful with Drew and Max telling Jim and Blair about school things. It turned out to be a fantastic Sunday. 

Jim missed having his senses open as they had been in the grove. But he also knew they would be going back again. 

The end

EASY APPLE CRISP   
1 c. sugar  
2 tsp. lemon juice  
1/4 c. water  
1/2 tsp. cinnamon  
6 peeled and sliced large apples  
3/4 c. flour  
1/4 tsp. salt  
6 tbsp. butter  
Combine 1/2 c. sugar, lemon juice, water and cinnamon in bottom of small baking pan. Slice in apples. Blend remaining 1/2 c. sugar, flour, salt and butter until crumbly. Spread over apples and pat smooth.   
Bake at 375°F. for 40-50 minutes, until apples are tender and crust is browned. Serve hot with ice cream. This is a good recipe for apple crisp if you don't like the over-sugary oatmeal taste. It's basically a rectangular apple pie, but healthier (no lard).  
EASY ITALIAN MEATLOAF   
2 1/2 lbs ground beef or chuck  
2 large peppers, red or green, coarsely chopped  
1 16 oz can diced tomatoes  
1 large sweet onion, chopped  
4 slices bacon  
1 1/2 cups Italian breadcrumbs  
1/4 cup grated Parmesan cheese  
2 tablespoons minced or pressed garlic  
1/2 teaspoon basil  
1/3 teaspoon oregano  
1/3 cup chopped fresh parsley (do not substitute)  
1 teaspoon seasoned salt or beef bouillon powder  
2 eggs  
1/3 teaspoon ground black pepper  
1/3 cup ketchup (or more as needed)  
onion and garlic powder to taste  
Preheat oven to 375°F.   
In a large bowl, combine meat, eggs, seasonings and remaining ingredients except ketchup and bacon, adding breadcrumbs to mixture last. If meat is low in fat, add up to 1 tablespoon olive oil. Mix well.   
Press meat into a loaf shaped pan, forming a dome shape. Brush top with ketchup and sprinkle with onion and garlic powder, salt and pepper. Cover with bacon slices. Baste occasionally with additional ketchup during cooking, being careful not to allow oven to get cold or additional cooking time will be required. If desired, cover with thinly sliced onions.   
Bake uncovered 1 1/2 hours.   
Variation: Substitute your favorite barbeque sauce for basting.  
PEACH AND ORANGE PRESERVES   
30 peaches  
3/4 measure (c.) of sugar to each full c. of peaches  
8 oranges  
1 bottle maraschino cherries  
Pare and cut 30 peaches. Add 3/4 measure of sugar to each full measure of peaches. Let stand 1 hour. Add 8 oranges, pared and cut, to peaches. Add juice and cherries from 1 bottle red maraschino cherries. Cook slowly for 1 hour. Put into glasses and seal or cover with paraffin.


	13. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For anyone that loves Carolyn, this is a I hate Carolyn story, so if that's the case you might want to skip this one.

Family Life Part 13  
Dreams  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,114 Warning: For anyone that loves Carolyn, this is a I hate Carolyn story, so if that's the case you might want to skip this one.

 

Jim woke up to a sound he didn’t like. Blair was in the middle of a nightmare and it didn’t sound good. He kept saying, “No, no, no.” Jim patted him gently on the shoulder and said, “Chief, wake up for me.”

Blair opened his eyes and said, “What?”

“You were having a nightmare. What’s going on, babe?” Jim asked. 

“I have no idea,” Blair whispered as he snuggled in closer to Jim and fell back to sleep. 

Jim noticed that he seemed to be all right. His heart rate wasn’t elevated or anything, so maybe he really didn’t know what the dream was about. Jim held him close and listened to Blair’s deep breathing and within minutes was fast asleep himself. 

For the next week, every night Blair had a nightmare that he said he didn’t remember. Jim knew it was time to talk to him about it. 

After the guys left that morning for school, Jim said, “Chief, sit down here at the table, I want to talk to you.”

“Oh man, I know that look. You’re worried about my nightmares. Well, so am I because I don’t remember them at all,” Blair explained. 

“You mean to tell me you don’t remember anything of your dreams?” Jim inquired. 

“I remember that I dreamed we were fucking the other morning and we did when I woke up, so that was cool. But other then that, no, I don’t remember anything,” Blair stated seriously. 

“Blair maybe something is bothering you,” Jim said. 

“I’m sure it is, but until I remember, I have no choice but to just ride them out. I’m sure one of these days, I’ll remember something,” Blair said. 

“Chief, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Jim, we’re fine. Stop worrying so much. Everything will be all right. Now I’m going to jump in the shower and get ready for work,” Blair commented as he grabbed his clean clothes that were in a pile on the table. 

Jim was seriously worried about Blair. First of all, he wasn’t sleeping as much at night these days and Jim didn’t care what Blair said, he knew something. He was worried about something.

Blair got into the shower and sighed. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep doing this. He was exhausted from trying to stay awake at night instead of waking Jim up. All he was doing was feeding the damn nightmares. They were always the same. Jim was leaving Blair and didn’t know how to tell him. He was going back to Carolyn and he left the loft to Blair and the boys, which is nice, but Blair wanted Jim too. He didn’t want to lose him. Why was he dreaming about Carolyn? 

When Blair came walking out of the bathroom, ready for work, Jim frowned at him. “I know you know about the dreams. Why aren’t you talking to me about it?”

“What are you talking about?” Blair asked. 

“Chief, your heart rate doubled while you were in the shower. I happen to know from sense of smell that it was fear, not sex,” Jim almost shouted. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you and I don’t want you teasing me at all,” Blair said. 

“I promise, I won’t tease you,” Jim answered. 

“It’s Carolyn. She wants you back in the dreams and you agree to it,” Blair blurted out quickly, to get it over with. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at the idea of me and Carolyn being together. She’s not too happy with me these days.”

“Why?” Blair questioned. 

“Because I’m gay. She believes that I screwed around on her while we were married and of course I never did, but she won’t believe me,” Jim said honestly. 

“Then why am I dreaming these dreams of her and you getting together?” Blair asked. 

“Actually, she’s in town and called me yesterday about getting together for dinner one night. But I forgot to mention it to you. It slipped my mind,” Jim explained. 

“This just slipped your mind? No wonder I’m having the dreams,” Blair barked. 

“Just a minute, here. You think I would screw around on you with my ex-wife?” Jim looked totally hurt and upset. 

“Why else am I having the dreams? I’m a Shaman after all, maybe I can sense it,” Blair said. 

“You can’t sense shit, Blair. I can’t believe you think I would be that low as to fuck my ex-wife while I’m with you. That is a new low, even for you, Sandburg.”

“You explain the dreams then,” Blair dared Jim. 

“I have no idea, but it’s not because I want to sleep with my ex-wife,” Jim said angrily. 

“We’re going to be late for work,” Blair said as he grabbed his jacket to leave. 

“We’re not leaving here until this is figured out. First of all, I told Carolyn that I would take her to dinner tomorrow night. I don’t want you worrying and upsetting the kids. They don’t need that shit. I don’t need that shit,” Jim growled. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Carolyn?” Blair asked. 

“I forgot. We got busy playing cards with the kids last night and it slipped my mind. I honestly didn’t think about it. But if it’s going to upset you this much, I’ll cancel the plans,” Jim offered. 

“No, go out to eat. It’s just my over-active imagination. I’m sorry I have you this upset over a dream. I’m sorry, okay?” Blair said. 

“Chief, I love you more then life itself. You know that much, right? I wouldn’t jeopardize our relationship for Carolyn. Do you believe me?” Jim asked point blank. 

“Yes, I believe that you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose,” Blair replied. 

“That’s not a good enough answer, you either trust me or you don’t,” Jim snapped. 

“I don’t trust her. She still loves you, Jim. Anyone in their right mind would want you back,” Blair said. 

Jim stopped his yelling when Blair said that and hugged him to his chest. “God, I love you. You say the best things. I’m so pissed off, and yet you make me feel like a million bucks. I do love you and wouldn’t do anything to hurt us,” Jim assured him. 

“Okay, then go to dinner with her and then come home to me,” Blair said sweetly. 

“I can do that, Chief.”

They kissed once more and then got ready to go to work. 

~~~~~

“Hey, how come there are only three places at the table tonight?” Max asked Blair. 

“Jim is going out to eat dinner with his ex-wife. She’s in town from San Francisco. So it’s just going to be the three of us,” Blair explained. 

Max frowned for a moment and then smiled. “He’ll be home tonight though, right?”

Drew said, “Of course he’ll be home tonight.”

“Drew is right. He’ll be home after dinner,” Blair guessed. 

“We can play some cards tonight to pass the time if you’d like,” Max offered. 

“That’s a good idea. We’ll play after you finish your homework,” Blair said sounding just like the parent he was. 

“We’re done with our homework, so you don’t have to worry about that. Do you need any help with dinner?” Max asked. 

“Nope, everything is ready. Let’s sit down and eat,” Blair said. 

They ate a nice dinner with Drew talking non-stop during most of it. He had a good day at school and was filling Blair in on it. Blair missed Jim being there to hear the tales. Who was he kidding? He missed Jim, period.

Once dishes were done, they washed the table off and got busy playing cards. 

~~~~~

Jim had a nice dinner with Carolyn. They talked about her job in California and his there in Cascade and the night was flying by. Jim had only one glass of wine, but felt like he had more. His feet were very heavy and his eyes felt like they wanted to close on their own. If he didn’t know better, he would wonder if there was a drug in the food. He snickered to himself when he thought about that, but then realized that he was seeing two of Carolyn. Something was off. 

“Carolyn, I need to go home, I don’t feel well,” Jim said urgently. 

“It’s the wine. It’s going to my head too. Let’s go upstairs and we’ll wait until it wears off,” Carolyn said. 

Jim got up, swayed a little and Carolyn went under his armpit and held him up and led him to the elevator. Once they were on the elevator, he said, “I feel really bad, Carolyn. I need to call Blair.”

“Let me get you something to help,” Carolyn said as she pushed him towards the door of her room. 

Once inside, she helped him lie on the bed and he looked totally helpless. She smiled evilly and said, “How do you feel now, Jimmy?” 

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Jim said and rushed for the bathroom. He locked the door when he got on the other side and slid down to the floor. He pulled out his cell and called Blair. 

“Hi there, what’s up?” Blair asked happily, glad to hear his voice. 

“She drugged me. I’m in the bathroom of her room right now. Come and get me, please?” Jim pleaded. 

“Okay, where are you?” Blair asked. 

“Cascade Towers, room 205. Hurry, Chief,” Jim said in earnest. 

Blair closed his cell and called Simon. He filled Simon in on what had happened and Simon said he would meet him there. 

Blair told the boys to wait up for them and he’d be back as soon as possible. He knew they were scared for Jim. Blair was scared for Jim. 

Carolyn knocked on the door and said, “Jimmy, I need to use the bathroom.”

Jim unlocked the door, against his better judgment, because he had none at the moment and she was in his arms within seconds, kissing and touching him. His senses were in overdrive and he found himself hard. What the hell?

She started trying to strip Jim of his clothes and he said, “No.”

“Oh Jimmy, you know you want it as badly as I do.”

“No…” Jim said loudly this time. 

There was a knock at the door and Carolyn went to answer it and saw Simon and Blair standing there. “What do you want?”

Simon pushed her aside and said, “Jim called and asked for help.”

Simon found Jim leaned over the toilet, throwing up everything he had eaten for dinner. 

“He’s just sick. He had too much wine and it went to his head,” Carolyn spat out. 

“Then why did he say you drugged him?” Simon asked. 

“Simon, I’ve never had to drug a date before. Jim was here because he wanted to be, believe me,” Carolyn said cruelly. 

“You’re a fucking liar, Carolyn and we’ll see what Jim says when he gets out here,” Blair said as he rushed in to tend to his lover. 

“Ask him how he felt kissing me and touching me?” Carolyn called out. 

Blair was seething, but also knew that Jim was drugged, he couldn’t be blamed. Blair washed Jim’s face with a cold wash cloth and then helped him stand up to leave. 

Simon said, “Jim, do I need to arrest her?”

“Let’s forget the entire night ever happened,” Jim said angrily. “I don’t ever want to see you again, Carolyn.”

“Oh Jimmy, grow up. You think he doesn’t know? You think he’s going to believe you didn’t get hard for me? Ask him, Sandburg. Ask him how he was feeling right before you knocked on the door?”

“Carolyn, it doesn’t matter what he did or how he acted. He was drugged, you stupid bitch. If I had my way, you’d be in jail right now.”

“Believe what you want, Sandburg, but he’s going to wake up and remember he wanted me. It’s never going to be the same for you again,” She said with laughter in her voice. 

Blair realized that she had done exactly what she had planned. She didn’t want sex; she just wanted to screw up Jim and him. Well, it wasn’t going to work this time. 

“Go fuck yourself, Carolyn, because no one else would have you,” Blair said as he walked Jim out of the room. 

Simon looked disgustedly at Carolyn and said, “What was the plan? Did you win something?”

“I told him he would get hard for me, because he wanted me and he did. Now Sandburg has to live with that. Things will never be the same again,” Carolyn said happily. 

“You are an evil bitch, Carolyn. I can’t believe you did this to him,” Simon stated. 

“And I can’t believe he did what he did to me,” she spat back. 

“What did he do to you?” Simon wondered. 

“I’ll never be able to live it down that my husband left me for a man,” Carolyn said. 

“Carolyn, he didn’t. He left you years before he met Sandburg. That had nothing to do with you. And this isn’t the first time he’s been with a guy,” Simon reminded her. 

“Yes, it is. You’re lying. I knew you would take their side.”

“Carolyn, you need some help and I’m going to see that you get it,” Simon said as he called the station psychiatrist. 

“You’re all so stupid,” She shouted. 

“I want you to see this doctor in the morning, or I’m bringing charges against you for assaulting one of my officers. Now think about that for a while,” Simon stated before he left for the night. 

~~~~~

When Jim arrived at the loft, Max and Drew were worried to death. One look at him and they were even more worried. 

“It’s all right, guys. He was drugged and he’s thrown it all up, so now he just needs to sleep it off. Let’s get him upstairs,” Blair said as he half dragged Jim up the stairs with the help from Max on the other side of Jim. Once Blair stripped his clothes off, he got him into bed and Jim was sleeping, immediately. 

Blair walked downstairs and sat down on the sofa. Drew and Max sat next to him and finally Drew asked, “Can we do anything for you?”

“No, we just need to let Jim sleep this off,” Blair said hopefully. 

There was a small knock at the door and Blair answered it. There stood Carolyn and Blair said, “What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something very important,” she said. 

“What?” Blair asked. 

“Could I come in please?” Carolyn begged. 

“Max and Drew, go upstairs, I need some time with Carolyn,” Blair ordered. 

The two boys were gone like a rocket. But that didn’t mean they weren’t going to listen. 

As soon as the boys were gone, Blair said, “What do you want?”

“Is it true that Jim had been with men before you?” Carolyn asked. 

“Yes, he’s been with other men. Mostly in college and some in Vice,” Blair answered truthfully. 

“Sandburg, I’m so sorry for what I did. I thought I could ruin both of your lives for ruining mine and embarrassing me. But Simon told me that you weren’t his first man. I wanted to believe that you were. I wanted to blame you. I had to blame someone and you seemed the logical choice. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Carolyn, you drugged your ex-husband tonight. Do you realize what you’ve done?”

“Oh god, I just can’t believe I did this to Jimmy. He’s going to hate me now and probably will never want to see me again,” Carolyn whined. 

“Carolyn, please don’t take this the wrong way, but fuck you. He’s not going to see you because you’re nuts. Don’t come around him again. Is that understood?”

“Yes, it’s understood. I have to see a specialist tomorrow in order to not be arrested by Simon,” Carolyn continued whining. 

“And whose fault would that be, Carolyn?”

“It would be mine. I know this. Please tell him I’m sorry. I hope you’ll both forgive me some day,” Carolyn said as she walked out the front door. 

Blair shut the door behind her and locked and bolted it. He didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. 

Max came down and said, “Are you all right?”

“Yes, Max, I’m fine. You boys get ready for bed. We’ll talk more about things tomorrow night. Jim is going to be sleeping most of the day tomorrow, so let’s all be very quiet in the morning,” Blair suggested. 

“Works for me. We’ll go to school as usual and you can have time to talk with Jim. He’s going to be upset about this, isn’t he?” Max asked. 

“He might be and then again, it might be all right. So let’s not worry about things now. We’ll wait and see what happens tomorrow. Goodnight,” Blair said as he hugged Max. 

“Night, Blair,” Drew called out. 

“Night, Drew. See you in the morning,” Blair said. 

Once the guys were in bed, Blair shut off all of the lights and joined his lover in their bed. 

In the morning, Blair woke up to Jim groaning. “Are you all right, Jim?”

“No, I feel like someone beat the shit out of me,” Jim answered. 

“Do you remember last night?” Blair asked softly. 

“I remember that the next time you have a dream, we’re going to fucking listen to it,” Jim said holding Blair close to him. “I haven’t lost you, have I?”

“Not even close, Jim. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Thank you for coming and getting me,” Jim said gratefully. 

“Carolyn came by and apologized for her actions. She didn’t know that you had ever been with a man before me. So it was easier for her to blame me, then you. So that’s what she did and tried to break us up,” Blair explained. 

“But she didn’t succeed, right?” Jim asked timidly. 

“You’re stuck with me, Jim. I need you, the boys need you and you owe yourself a happy life after a life with Carolyn,” Blair said. 

“She wasn’t’ always that way, Chief.”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re together, she’s not in the picture at all. Now let’s get you in the shower and then breakfast,” Blair said as he helped Jim get out of bed. 

Jim knew he was with a one-in-a-million kind of guy. He was very happy about that. 

Jim smiled all the way down the stairs. 

 

The end


	14. Drew's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Drew!

Family Life Part 14  
Drew’s Story  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,812

 

Drew sat in the office and thought about his homework assignment. His teacher wanted to know who he was. What he stood for and what he believed in. He didn’t know where to start. He walked out of the office and found Blair and said, “Blair, can you help me for a moment?”

“Sure, I’m always here for you,” Blair answered. 

“I’m having trouble with my homework assignment. She wants to know who I am, what I believe in and what I stand for. I don’t know where to start,” Drew explained. 

“Oh that will be so easy, Drew. Write it almost like you’re keeping a journal. Tell her all about you. What you do each day, what you think about each day and who is most important in your life each and every day. She doesn’t’ know anything about you, I’m sure. So you’re starting with a blank slate. It’s going to be easy, I promise,” Blair said. 

“When I’m done, will you read it through and check for errors?” Drew asked. 

“Certainly, I will. But I think she’s focusing on you, not the errors,” Blair assumed. 

“I’ll start working on it now and maybe you could check on me in a couple of hours and see how it’s going?” Drew inquired. 

“Sure, you start and I’ll give you some time to get something written before I come in,” Blair stated. 

“Thanks, Blair,” Drew called out as he headed back into the office once again. He sat down in front of the computer and opened up the Word program. Once that was done, he titled his work, Drew’s Story. 

My name is Drew Miller. I’m 13 years old and I’m living in a home for the first time in my life. That’s right, I’ve never had a home until seven months ago. 

My parents fought a lot and used drugs and drank booze a lot too. When they weren’t hitting each other, they were yelling at each other. Did I mention that they hit us too? They belittled us daily and yelled foul things every time they had a chance. It was horrible. When they finally got sober, they both left my brother and me with the State. They said they needed a fresh start and they couldn’t do it taking care of us. So that was our first time in a foster home. We never lasted very long in any of the foster homes. They said we were trouble makers, but I like to believe that my brother and I just hadn’t found a family that fit us. We were on our way to being separated when two men came into our lives that turned our world upside down and inside out. Things would never be the same again. 

Our case worker, Barb Chase called us into her office one day and said she had a couple that was willing to take both of us in. I was instantly thrilled, at not being separated but Max, my fifteen year old brother wasn’t quite as easy going as I was. He asked what the catch was. She explained to us, that they were a gay couple and had a nice place for us to stay and lived in the good school district that we wanted to be in. I wanted to give them a chance right away, but it wasn’t up to just me. I had to look out for Max, just like he looked out for me. I asked him what he thought and he thought that we would get teased at school and didn’t think we needed that right now along with everything else in our life. The couple we were living with was very mean. They hit me all the time and Max tried to stop them, but he just couldn’t. There is only so much a fifteen year old can do to help his thirteen year old brother. I reminded Max of this and he said we would think about it. So Barb told us that she would let us think about it for another week or two and then she needed an answer. We left her office and went home to get yelled at for being late and not starting dinner. That night, I ended up getting socked in the shoulder and had quite the bruise. I never really thought about it, but bruises hurt. The man that was in charge of us was so mean and so cruel that it made things impossible for us both. That night in bed Max informed me that living with two gay men would still be better then this life. He believed we might give them a chance. 

The next day we called Barb from school and told her and she said she wanted us to meet them and see the place that we would be living in if we chose them over the ones that we lived with then. Barb said she would pick us up from school and take us over right away, so we could check the two men out. She said their names were Jim and Blair. Max thought Blair was sort of a girly name, but he wasn’t going to make fun of someone that might give them a home. 

We went with Barb to meet Jim and Blair and found out their full names were Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. They’re cops and don’t even look gay. Okay, maybe a little gay, but I didn’t really care at this point. I was desperate. They didn’t look like the types to hit us. This was a good thing. They kept smiling at us and trying so hard to be nice. The house was beautiful. It was the nicest place we had ever been in our lives. We found out that we would share a room upstairs and a bathroom to ourselves too. We liked sharing a room, so this worked for us. The place was spotless, clean. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a place as clean as this was and I worried that we might be a little too messy for them. They might not like us because of the messes we would leave on a daily basis. 

Max didn’t say too much, but he whispered to me and told me that if I wanted to live here, he would do it. So we told them we would stay with them. They talked about rules and we promised that we would follow them. Max assured them that we would pick up after ourselves and earn our keep. They seemed upset about that and I’m not sure why. 

Barb took us back to the other house and let us pick up our few belongings and then we went back to Jim and Blair’s house. When we arrived, Barb left us and we were officially living with Jim and Blair. And you want to know what they wanted to do first thing? They wanted to take us shopping so we could get lounge wear, underwear, socks, shoes, and anything else we needed. They took us to Walmart and we shopped until we were all exhausted. It was going to be so nice going to school with new clothing on for a change. We were both wearing the same things every day for a week, before Jim and Blair. We got home and they helped us carry everything upstairs to our room and got us settled in and then just left us alone to talk. 

Max didn’t want to admit it at first, but he liked them. They were both really nice guys. Oh and Blair showed us the pantry before we went upstairs, so if we got hungry during the night, we could help ourselves to anything within reason. Like I said, these guys were really nice. I told Max that night that I wanted to stay there. He said we would see, because he wasn’t sure about them yet. He’s the oldest and the smartest, so I listen to him. I tried not to like Jim and Blair as much as I did, so that I wouldn’t be so hurt when we had to leave. 

The first two weeks went really well. They were normal guys. They talked to us, like they would talk to their own children if they had had any. They treated us with dignity and respect at all times and Max grew to like them as much as I did. After a month, he admitted to really liking them a lot. Then I knew I wasn’t the only one. I was so happy. I knew that we could stay here. We wouldn’t have to leave and live with anyone mean again. 

We had a few problems at the school, but nothing Jim and Blair didn’t help us through. They have been excellent parents for us and we’re so glad they chose us. Most people only want little kids. They don’t want moody, pouting teens on their hands. But Jim and Blair didn’t seem to mind at all. Even when we were moody, they still liked us. 

After six months, we knew we had found a home for good. We like Jim and Blair so much that we bring friends over to our home and everything. We worried about that at the beginning, but now we think it’s funny that we worried about anything when it came to Jim and Blair. They treat our friends as nicely as they treat us. Our friends think we’re the luckiest kids in the world. We have everything we could ever need. They’re right. We do have everything we need. They hug us goodnight every single night and they hug us if we’re upset too. They’re both big on hugs. This bothered Max a lot to start with, but he got over it quickly when he realized they really liked us. It wasn’t just a show put on for Barb Chase. They liked having us there. When it came right down to it, I think they might even love us. Or at least love having us there. I might just be hopeful about the love part, but Max agrees with me, he thinks they love us. That’s great, because we love Jim and Blair too. 

They have their friends over for Poker night every now and then and they always treat us so well. We feel like we’re part of Jim and Blair’s family. Maybe that’s what we are. Maybe we are their family. Max and I would love that. We’ve only had each other since we were little. It’s nice to have the idea of having a grown up in our life that feels something good towards us. They don’t tell us they love us, but I think they might. Max would be embarrassed if they told him, but I wouldn’t. I’m crazy about both of them. They make us so happy all the time and never ask for anything in return. Okay, I’ll be truthful. I’m not just crazy about them, I love them. So does Max, but he probably wouldn’t ever admit it. The day Jim and Blair came into our lives is the day we were saved. 

You want to know who is most important in my life? I used to only have one person there, but now I have three. Jim and Blair are our fathers and we’re proud to be their sons. I think about them every day and I don’t want to ever have any other type of life. This one is perfect. 

My dreams are to finish school, go to college and then teach. I want to be a teacher so that I can reach children like Jim and Blair did. Jim told us about a month ago that he’s set aside a college fund, so we don’t have to worry when we get college age and want to go. Did I mention how perfect our life is? 

Don’t get me wrong, we’ve all had disagreements, but they have always worked out in the end. Jim and Blair are always there to help us through anything that comes up. 

I adore my brother Max. He saved me for so many years, that I could never thank him enough. But now, I see him relaxed at our home and feel good that he’s letting his guard down and letting Jim and Blair into his heart. He’s a really great guy and I’m thrilled that Jim and Blair think so too. 

What do I believe in? I believe in happy endings. I believe in finding love in the oddest places. I believe that two men can love you just as easily as a couple can. I believe in trusting my brother to no end and now I trust Jim and Blair too. 

This is who I am. Drew Miller, son of Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg and proud of it. I’m going to be with them forever in their hearts and in their lives. I’m so glad that we gave them a chance, because they rescued us. We’re alive because of our foster parents. Not too many foster kids can say this. I’m very grateful that we chose them and they chose us. 

This is who I am and what I believe in. I hope you’ll know me a little better now and know what my life is like. 

~~~~~

Drew finished up his paper and said, “Jim and Blair, will you read my paper and tell me if it’s good enough for the teacher?”

“Sure we will,” Jim said getting up and heading into the office. Blair sat in the chair next to Jim’s and they began to read the story. 

Drew went and got a snack and a drink of milk. Max came down and said, “Where are Jim and Blair?”

“They’re in reading my homework and hopefully, it’ll be all right. I’d hate to have to start over again,” Drew said. 

“I’m sure it’s fine, kiddo. You worry too much. Wait and see, they’ll say they love it. Betcha,” Max teased. 

“I hope so, because I put my heart and soul into it,” Drew confessed. 

“Your heart and soul?” Max asked. 

“Yes, I told them exactly how I feel about them in my paper. So now they’ll know how I feel,” Drew said anxiously. 

“What did you tell them?” Max asked nervously. 

“I told them that I loved them,” Drew admitted. 

“Oh, that’s all? Okay, I thought you meant something bad. I think they already knew that, buddy,” Max assured Drew. 

Jim and Blair came out of the office with red rimmed eyes. 

Max said, “Are you all right?”

Jim hugged Drew and said, “I love you too.”

Blair hugged him next and said, “I do love you, Drew. Never ever wonder about it again.”

Max just stood there and said, “I love you guys too.”

Jim smiled and hugged Max and said, “I think we knew, but it’s nice to hear it. I love you too.”

“Thank you, Max for admitting something so close to home,” Blair said. 

“Drew, your paper is perfect, just the way it is. Your teacher will love it and she’ll understand you much better from now on,” Jim declared. 

“Yes, I agree, it’s perfect,” Blair said. 

“Do I get to read it?” Max asked. 

“It’s personal,” Drew answered quickly. 

“I know you love me, Drew. What could be more personal than that?” Max wondered. 

“Fine, read it. But I’m not changing a thing,” Drew vowed. 

Max hugged Drew and walked into the office to read the paper. 

After about 30 minutes, Max walked out and said, “Blair, I’m sorry I thought your name was girly.”

“That’s what you got out of it?” Blair asked. 

“No, I think he did a bang up job, but I wanted to apologize for saying that about your name,” Max said softly. 

“I used to think his name was girly too,” Jim admitted. 

All of them started laughing and they talked for another hour before everyone got ready for bed. 

Jim was in bed when Blair got upstairs and Blair slid into his arms anxiously wanting to cuddle. 

“I can’t believe they love us,” Jim said. 

“I can. I knew it, but was afraid to talk about it.”

“I love you, Blair. Thank you for talking me into bringing them into our lives. They’re great boys,” Jim said. 

“Yes, they are and they’ll become fantastic men,” Blair replied and began his cuddle session with Jim. 

Jim and Blair felt like parents for the first time in their lives and it was a good feeling. They fell asleep happily. 

Max and Drew fell to sleep quickly also, knowing they were loved, wanted and cared for. They were a family. 

Life was good. 

 

The end


	15. Still Working Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is never easy for Jim and Blair.

Family Life Part 15  
Still Working Things Out  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 1,239 

 

Jim pulled Blair into his body and Blair woke to a hard, hot cock sticking him in his butt cheek. “What are you doing?” Blair asked. 

“If you have to ask, it’s been way too long,” Jim teased. 

“Jim, the boys are up. I can hear them downstairs, knock it off,” Blair said sternly. 

Jim pulled away and looked at Blair in disbelief. “You’re serious? I can’t make love to you because the boys are downstairs?”

“Not when they’re right below us. It’s a new rule,” Blair said getting up and getting somewhat pissed off at the conversation. He put his robe on and walked down the stairs. 

Jim was still lying in bed, wondering where he had gone wrong. No sex when they boys were downstairs? This rule sucks. 

Jim got up and walked down the stairs with his robe on too. 

“Good morning, Jim,” Drew called out. 

“Good morning, Drew.”

“Good morning, Jim,” Max followed suit. 

“Good morning, Max.” 

“Did you sleep well?” Drew wondered. 

“I slept like a log. How about you two? Everything all right this morning?” Jim asked. 

“Everything is perfect,” Drew replied. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now I have to run to the bathroom or I’m going to be mopping up the floor,” Jim joked as he walked into the bathroom. 

Blair was stepping out of the shower and said, “Jim, I’m not done yet.”

“Blair, I need to piss. It’s not like I’m going to jump your bones. I know the rule now and I’ll keep thoughts to myself.”

“Jim, we have to set some ground rules. The boys shouldn’t be subjected to sexual things at this point in their life,” Blair explained. 

“I just got done telling you that I had to piss, I didn’t come in here for you,” Jim said as he stood before the toilet and began to pee his life away. 

“Did you drink a bunch of coffee last night before bed?” Blair asked. 

“What if I did?” Jim snapped back. 

“Don’t get pissy with me, Jim.”

Jim finished up and washed his hands. Then he walked out of the bathroom without saying a word. 

Max saw him come out of the bathroom and saw the look on Jim’s face and knew they were fighting. Max and Drew both hated when they fought. 

Jim went upstairs without saying a word to the boys and lay on his bed, just looking through the skylight. 

Blair came up to get dressed and said, “Are you not going to work today?”

“I’ll go when I feel like it,” Jim answered maturely. 

“Grow up, Jim. You’re not a child. There have to be some rules in the house about sex. There just has to be.”

“No, Blair, there doesn’t have to be any rules. We could make them up as we go along. It wasn’t like I was going to scream, holler and moan while I made love to you. I needed you and you turned me away.”

“I guess I’ll be driving my own vehicle to work,” Blair said. 

“The boys will know we’re fighting then,” Jim reminded him. 

“Then get your ass out of bed and get ready for work. We have to leave in a half hour,” Blair ordered. 

“Don’t you try pushing me around, Blair. I don’t like it one bit. Just go ahead and drive to work, I’ll come when I feel like it,” Jim said. 

Blair walked over to the bed and sat down. “Jim, it’s going to upset the boys. Now get up.”

“I’ll get up when I’m good and ready,” Jim growled. 

“Normally I like when you growl at me, but not right now. This is going to upset the boys and I thought we were the parents?” Blair pointed out. 

“Fine…” Jim got out of bed, grabbed his clothes and walked downstairs and into the shower. 

Blair came down the stair, with a fake smile plastered on his face. Max saw through it right away. 

“What are you guys fighting about?” Max asked. 

Drew looked up from the newspaper and said, “They’re fighting?”

“Yes, they’re fighting.”

“No, we’re just agreeing to disagree. We’ll be fine, Max, stop worrying,” Blair said. 

“Is it about us?” Drew asked worriedly. 

“No, it has nothing to do with the two of you. He’s being unreasonable and I’m being an adult,” Blair explained. 

“Oh I see. It’s about sex,” Max said smiling. 

“I never said it was about sex,” Blair answered. 

Jim came walking out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready for work. 

“Did I miss something?” Jim asked. 

Drew smiled and said, “Max just said you and Blair are fighting over sex.”

Jim glared at Blair and said, “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I didn’t say a word, Max guessed it on his own,” Blair said in his defense. 

“I take it Jim wanted sex, but you said no because we’re up, right?” Max asked. 

Both men sat there with their mouths agape, in shock. 

Drew laughed and said, “I think you’re right, Max.”

“You guys can do anything you want with us here. It’s not like we would go upstairs unannounced. Why in the world would you fight over something as simple as this?” Max asked. 

Jim said, “That’s what I think.”

Blair said, “We’re the parents and we need to set some examples and having sex in the morning isn’t one of them.”

“But you could have sex in the middle of the night?” Max asked. 

Jim looked over at Blair to see what he was going to say to that. 

“Of course we can. But that’s not with you guys right underneath our room,” Blair said. 

“It doesn’t matter to us,” Drew said happily as he grabbed his bag and got ready to leave for school. 

“It really doesn’t, guys. Be yourselves and stop worrying about setting examples. You’ve set plenty of them and they’re good ones,” Max insisted. 

Jim and Blair both just stared at each other like, who is the parent here? 

The boys walked to the door and Max said, “Are you done fighting now?”

Blair said, “We’re done fighting.”

“Good, because we don’t want any unhappiness in this family. We’ll see you tonight after school. Have a good day, both of you.” Max hugged Jim and then Blair and walked out the door. 

Drew hugged the men next and said, “Have a good day.”

Jim leaned down and kissed the top of Drew’s head and said, “We’ll try.”

Drew smiled with happiness at the little kiss on his head and went flying out the door. 

“I’m sorry,” Jim said. 

“So am I. The boys understand a lot more then we give them credit for. It’s sort of embarrassing to have them give ‘us’ a sex talk,” Blair said laughing. 

Jim laughed and pulled Blair in for a hug and kiss. “I’ll try and do better. We’re still trying to work things out in this family, aren’t we?”

“It’s going to take years of working things out. It’s called family life. And I for one am thrilled with it,” Blair said. 

“Should we go to work?” Jim asked grabbing his keys. 

“Yes, and tomorrow morning, go ahead and wake me up like you like to. It’ll be fine,” Blair assured Jim. 

“Oh goody,” Jim said smiling as they walked out the door. 

The end


	16. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jim and Blair.

Family Life Part 16  
Date Night  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,461

Jim walked up to Blair in the break room and said, “How would you like to go out on a date tonight?”

“With who?” Blair teased. 

Jim growled at him and said, “With me, you shit.”

“Why Mr. Ellison, are you asking me out on a date? A real date?” Blair joked some more. 

“Yes, I would like to take you to Claim Jumpers tonight to make up for being such an ass this morning about sex,” Jim confessed. 

“I accept. I would love to go out with you, Jim? Will I have enough time to make dinner for the guys first?” Blair asked. 

“I thought I would ask my dad to come over and they could order pizza. They all like that,” Jim suggested. 

“Sounds good to me. Go head and set it up. Thank you for asking,” Blair said smiling as he walked out of the room. 

Conner walked in and said, “You’re such a romantic, Jimbo. Sandy is a lucky guy.”

“All right Conner, what do you want?” Jim asked. 

“I need someone to work for me on Saturday. My folks are coming in and I thought it would be nice if I had the day off,” Conner said. 

“You have a week off starting Sunday, right?” Jim inquired. 

“Yes, but they’re coming in a day early. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important,” Conner pleaded. 

“Yeah, I’ll work for you. Blair’s not going to be happy about it, though,” Jim replied. 

“I’ll pave the way for you, Jimbo, not to worry mate.” She walked out of the room on a mission. 

Jim just sighed because he was going to break it to Blair tonight over dinner. But he should have known better. She had a mind of her own. It wasn’t a good one all the time, but it was hers. Jim laughed at the little joke he was thinking about and almost ran into Joel. 

“Jim, you’re just the person I was looking for. Something came up with Mary for Sunday and I could use the day off. I wondered if you could work for me on Sunday. I would work an extra day for you in exchange,” Joel pleaded. 

“That’s fine. How is Mary?” Jim asked, wondering how Joel wife was. She was taken ill lately and Jim hoped she was better. 

“She’s doing really well. The chemo is almost done, but Sunday is a big day of it, since it’s her last and she didn’t want to be alone,” Joel remarked. 

“She’s on chemo?” Jim asked, somewhat shocked. 

“That’s what they do sometimes when you have breast cancer,” Joel said softly. 

“God, Joel, I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell us? What can we do for her?” Jim asked. 

“She didn’t want everyone to know how bad it was at first. But now she’s doing better, so she doesn’t mind me telling anyone about her. She would love to have you visit. She’s been doing fairly well with the chemo, but still very weak. If you guys had time in the evening, she would love a visit,” Joel said happily. 

“What about tomorrow night? Could we bring the boys, too?”

“That would be great. I talk about Drew and Max all the time and she would love to meet them,” Joel answered. 

“Okay, we’ll come about 7:00 tomorrow night,” Jim said as he walked out the door of the break room. 

He sat down and said, “Did you know that Mary had breast cancer?” 

“Yeah, Joel told me she was going for chemo last month, why?” Blair wondered. 

“She would like a visit from us, so I volunteered all of us to go see her tomorrow night,” Jim said. 

“That’s great. I hope she’s doing well,” Blair said. 

“Joel said she’s doing pretty well. And speaking of Joel, I’m working for him on Sunday. He wanted to be with Mary for her last round of chemo.”

“Okay, I’ll find something to do with the boys on Sunday. Conner said you’re working on Saturday for her, so I guess it’s just me and the boys all weekend,” Blair said. 

“You’re not mad are you?” Jim asked. 

“Hell no. First of all, they’ve all worked for us while we were taking off for Drew and Max. So I figure we owe them all big time. Don’t worry about me being mad, big guy. You asked me out on a date, I’m in a fucking good mood.”

“I’m glad that me asking you out still puts you in a happy frame of mind,” Jim said beaming with happiness. 

Conner walked up and said, “I just heard that you’re working for Joel on Sunday, so you don’t have to work for me on Saturday.”

“It’s all right, Conner. Blair is going to spend quality time with the boys and I’ll catch up on some paperwork. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Jim said. 

“If you’re sure,” she stated. 

“I’m sure. Have a good time with your parents,” Jim said as he picked up his phone to call his dad. 

She walked back to her desk as he dialed the number and waited for William to answer. “Ellison.”

“Hi dad, it’s Jim. I wondered if you would like to come over to our house tonight and have pizza with the boys and watch a movie. I’m taking Blair out on a date,” Jim explained. 

“I would love to spend time with my grandsons. I’ll be there at about 5:00, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Thank you so much, dad. We appreciate it. The guys are old enough to stay alone, but we hate doing that to them,” Jim said. 

“I might take them out for ice cream and a movie tonight. I don’t know if there are any good ones for teens right now, we’ll have to check the internet when I get there,” William said. 

“I’ll tell you what they’ve been talking about is buying Avatar on Blue Ray and watching it on the big screen television. Maybe you could take them to the store and let them pick one up.” Jim suggested. 

“I haven’t seen that one yet, will I like it?” William inquired. 

“Blair and I both loved it. It’s a good movie dad. It’s one that reaches all ages.”

“Where are you taking Blair for dinner?” William asked. 

“Claim Jumper. It’s our favorite place to eat,” Jim replied. 

“I love that place too. Well, we’ll see you this evening when you get home from the station,” William said. 

“Thanks again, dad.”

Jim turned to Blair and said, “It’s a hot date.”

“It’s not only a date, but a hot date? Woo Hoo. Does that mean I get sex in a parking lot somewhere?” Blair whispered. 

Jim blushed and said, “We’ll see.”

Blair realized there was hope for Jim Ellison yet. 

They both got called out of the bullpen and working a new case made the time fly by. 

~~~~~

William knocked at the door at 5:00 and it was opened by Max. “Hi grampa, what are you doing here?”

“Jim and Blair are going on a date tonight and I asked if I could come over and eat pizza with you guys and watch a movie. Jim said you wanted to buy Avatar in Blue Ray and watch that, so I stopped by the store and got it.” He reached into a bag and pulled out the movie in Blue Ray. 

“Cool, grampa. Now we can watch it on the big screen television. Do Jim and Blair think that we still need a sitter?” Max asked. 

“No, don’t be silly. They just don’t like you to be alone. They figure you had enough alone time all those years. They just like me spending time with you too. So you’re stuck with me,” William said. 

“Actually, we really like hanging with you, so it works for all of us,” Drew said. 

“Do we want to have pizza in the living room for dinner, or should we go to McDonalds or somewhere for fast food?” William asked. 

“I say pizza,” Drew answered quickly. 

“What about you, Max?” William questioned. 

“I say pizza is it,” Max agreed.

They sat at the kitchen table and told William about their school projects and told him how they were doing with friends and things. Before long, Jim and Blair came walking in at about 6:30. 

“Sorry we’re so late. We got a new case. We’re lucky we got out at all,” Blair said hanging up his jacket. 

“The boys were just filling me in on their days, so the time went by quickly. You boys get ready so you can go,” William bossed. 

Max and Drew laughed at him bossing Jim around. 

Jim and Blair got ready to go and both came walking down the stairs in nice docker pants and polo shirts. They looked very nice. Max whistled and made Jim blush. This in turn made William laugh. 

“Laugh it up, dad. We may not come home tonight,” Jim joked. 

“That’s no threat. I like being with them. You need to come up with a good threat,” William teased back. 

They all laughed and Jim and Blair walked to the door. Max and Drew were right behind them for hugs. William enjoyed the love that was showing between all of them. When they were done giving hugs, Jim and Blair left for the night. 

“Okay, let’s order that pizza,” William said. 

~~~~~

Jim got to Claim Jumper and got out and then opened the door for Blair to get out. Blair smiled at him and said, “I love you, you big lug.”

“And I love you, you sweet talker.”

They walked in and told them their name for the reservation and waited about ten minutes before they were called. 

Once they were seated, Jim said, “I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I figured I could show you as well as tell you. I don’t give you enough attention. A lot of it goes on Max and Drew and we get forgotten. So I’m going to try and take you out once a week from now on.”

“That’s great,” Blair replied. 

They ordered their meals, got their drinks and started the evening. 

“You look very sexy tonight, Blair.”

Blair was taking a drink of his iced tea and choked on it. When he finished he said, “Warn a person when you’re going to say something so nice to them.”

“I wish we were alone here, so I could show you how much you mean to me,” Jim said. 

“Oh my god, you’re horny. You are so fucking horny it isn’t even funny,” Blair said laughing. 

“I can’t help it, you do that to me,” Jim replied. 

“I’m glad that I still turn you on, babe.”

“Oh that you do,” Jim said. 

They talked about work for a while, wondering if they should call and check on the new case. 

“Do you feel guilty that we left it to Rafe and Brown?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled and said, “If they run into a snag, they’ll call us. Let’s just try and have a good time.”

They both got Filet Mignon and it was delicious. They talked about the boys while eating their steaks. Before long it was time for dessert and they shared a Red Velvet Cupcake. It was their favorite thing, so they shared one since both of them weren’t really hungry for dessert. 

Once they were done, they paid their bill and walked out to the parking lot. Jim opened up the door for Blair and kissed him when he got inside. Blair was melting from all of this attention. 

Jim went over and got in on his side and didn’t start the car up. 

“Is something wrong?” Blair asked. 

Jim pushed Blair all the way over to Blair’s side of the SUV, so Jim would have working room. 

“What are you doing?” Blair asked. 

“If you have to ask, it’s been way too long,” Jim said as he unzipped Blair’s jeans. 

“Jim, we’re in the fucking parking lot of Claim Jumpers,” Blair exclaimed. 

Jim pulled Blair’s cock out and put his mouth over it and Blair moaned. “Jim, there are people in the parking lot walking around. They’re going to see us.”

Jim didn’t care. He continued to suck and chew on Blair until Blair was getting into it, big time. Blair saw a man coming over to the car next to Jim and Blair’s and looked at Blair oddly. Thankfully they were up high enough that he couldn’t see what Jim was doing to him. 

“There’s a guy next to us, wondering why I’m sitting in the SUV all by myself.”

Jim ignored Blair’s comments and just kept sucking away. Blair put his hand on Jim’s head and started pushing Jim’s head in time with him thrusting into Jim’s mouth. “Oh god, here comes a lady. Oh god, here she comes. She’s looking at me. Oh god, I’m going to come.” And just like that, he shot his warm come down Jim’s inviting throat. 

Blair finally got his breathing under control and petted Jim, who was still in his lap, licking his cock. 

“Okay, that was possibly the sexiest thing you have ever done. I’m blown away by it. Oh yeah, I was blown away. Good one, Sandburg.”

Jim snickered from Blair’s lap and said, “I like it here. It’s warm and cozy.”

“Well, I’m getting lonely sitting up here all by myself. So come on up,” Blair said pulled Jim away from his lap. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“I know you do. You didn’t need to give me parking lot sex to show me,” Blair kidded. 

“I don’t tell you enough. I don’t ever want you to think you’re not the main person in my life, because you are. Without you, I would be lost,” Jim said kissing Blair’s soft, sexy lips. 

“All right, you’re getting my motor running too fast. Before long you’re going to have to fuck me in the back seat,” Blair joked. 

“I could do that. We have lotion in the glove box,” Jim said seriously. 

“No, I was joking. I want you at home, in our bed. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“Okay.”

“Jim, thank you for the night out. It means the world to me to know that you love me this much.”

“You are most welcome. We need to spend a little more time alone, just the two of us,” Jim decided. 

“Let’s get home so we can get the guys out of the way and we can make mad passionate love all night long,” Blair suggested. 

“Okay,” Jim said happily as he started the SUV and buckled himself in his seatbelt. 

Blair did the same and smiled over at his lover. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch. Thank goodness for that. 

The end


	17. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guys think that the boys have a secret.

Family Life Part 17  
Secrets  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,589

 

Drew and Max left for school and Jim said, “I think we might have a small problem.”

“What?” Blair asked. 

“They were whispering upstairs and were talking about keeping something from us,” Jim said, ashamed on one hand for listening and worried on the other. 

“Why did you have to listen to them? They need some privacy. Why couldn’t you give them so privacy?”

“Because they were whispering. That’s like waving a red flag in front of my face,” Jim admitted. 

“Jim, I’m sure it’s nothing bad,” Blair assured him. 

“If it wasn’t bad, they wouldn’t have said they had to keep it from us, would they?” Jim asked point blank. 

“Let’s just see if anything happens. I don’t want to blame them for something they didn’t do. And we sure don’t want to have them think they can’t talk in their own home,” Blair advised. 

“You’re right. I’m probably just being paranoid. Let’s see if I notice anything else odd in the next few days,” Jim said. 

“Jim, try not to listen to them. It’s none of our business. If there was something wrong, I’m sure they would come to us,” Blair replied. 

“Okay, we’ll do things your way. I just hope they’re all right,” Jim agreed. 

~~~~~

The next three days were uneventful. For Jim, anyhow. 

Blair didn’t ask Jim if he noticed anything was off, because Blair knew that something was going on. He noticed them whispering and having secrets. Blair wasn’t used to that, and found he didn’t like it much. He also didn’t like not trusting them. 

Finally on the fifth day, Blair said, “Can you hear them?”

“Yeah, why?” Jim asked. 

“They’re sneaking around doing something and it’s becoming annoying to me. You were right, there is something going on,” Blair commented. 

“Wait a minute. You told me to cool my jets and stop listening to them and you’re still listening?” Jim asked, somewhat peeved. 

“I couldn’t help it. There is definitely something going on. I’m not sure I want to know, but I think it involves other kids,” Blair guessed. 

“Blair, they’re good kids. You told me to trust them and that’s what I’m doing. I truly believe that they’re just being kids. Kids have secrets sometimes that they don’t want to share with adults.”

“I shared everything with my mom,” Blair confessed. 

“Not all of us are like you, Blair. Give them a break. You’ve got to stop watching and listening to their talks. Leave them alone,” Jim suggested strongly. 

“If they get in trouble, it’s on your head,” Blair said washing his hands of the whole mess. 

Jim almost laughed. Almost being the keyword. Blair needed to calm down a little and let things run as they needed to. Jim was sure things would be fine. 

~~~~~

The phone rang in the bullpen that afternoon and Blair answered, “Sandburg?”

“Blair, this is Max. Do you know what time you’re going to be home tonight?”

“Hi Max. No, we just got a new case and we might be late. There are tv dinners in the freezer for the two of you, go ahead and heat them up for dinner, okay?” 

“Okay, so you won’t be home till late?” Max asked once again. 

Blair was getting edgy with the questions. “Yes, it’ll be late,” Blair answered. 

“Tell Jim I said hello. We’ll see you when you get home then,” Max said before he hung up the phone. 

Jim smiled and said, “Max, huh?”

“Yeah, he needed to know when we’re going to be home. Why do you think that is?” Blair asked. 

“Maybe because he’s just wondering about dinner,” Jim suggested. 

“Maybe, but he sounded funny, Jim. I think something is wrong,” Blair said seriously. 

“We have a lot of work to do on this case, so maybe we could worry about the boys later on tonight. We’ll try and get everything done as quickly as possible, so we can check on the boys. Better yet, why don’t I call my dad and ask him to check on them?”

Blair perked right up and said, “That would be great.”

Jim dialed his father’s phone number and got the answering machine. Jim hung up and called his dad’s cell phone and it went right to voice mail. “My dad seems to be unavailable. Sorry about that.”

“It was the thought that counted. I’m sure things are just fine,” Blair said trying to convince himself more than anyone. 

Jim and Blair went with Rafe, Brown, Conner and Joel and checked out the crime scene. There were a lot of leads that Jim found, but there were a lot that the others found too. They logged everything in their book and took pictures of everything. Dan Wolfe showed up to see when the bodies had been killed. Everyone moved aside so Dan could get his work done. 

This was a messy one. There were four bodies in all and no one had heard a thing. None of the neighbors had heard the gunshots or the commotion. The apartment was totally trashed, so it had to have been noisy. Not one damn witness to fall back on. This was going to be a hard one to prove. 

Jim started making a list of the victims, how they would have known each other and if they had come there often. It was very violent, so someone pissed someone else off. 

Dan turned to Joel and said, “They’ve been dead for two to five hours. They were all shot execution style and there are no defensive wounds on anyone. So I would guess, he or she was very fast with the gun. Since no one heard anything, I would also guess there was a silencer on the gun. What do you all think?”

Joel said, “I agree with you. Looks like a mob hit to me.”

Conner scratched her head and said, “Maybe they just want us to think it’s a mob hit. Maybe it’s something else completely.”

“We’ve got to do all of the notifications of family, so let’s head back to the station and get the list of family members for all of these people,” Joel suggested. 

Everyone left the mess for the lab boys to take care of. They were going to be busy trying to find prints that didn’t belong to the victims. 

~~~~~

Everyone was looking up one of the people’s family members when Jim heard Blair sigh very loudly. 

“Chief, what is it?” 

“One of the victims was married to Larry Miller, uncle of Drew and Max Miller. We’ve got to go and find him now,” Blair said. 

“Holy shit…I wonder if he had anything to do with it,” Jim said. 

“Let’s get an address on him and find out,” Blair said. He wrote down an address and asked Rafe and Brown to go with them to check him out. 

The four of them went to the apartment and knocked on the door. Larry Miller opened the door and said, “What do you want?”

“We need to know if you know Beverly Miller,” Blair said casually. 

“Sure, I know her, she’s my fucking wife,” Larry shouted. 

“There is no reason to raise your voice, sir. We have some bad news, you might want to sit down,” Rafe said. 

“What? What happened to the dumb bitch? She was supposed to be here when I got home from work this morning, but she wasn’t. Where is she?” Larry yelled some more. 

Brown said, “Calm down, Mr. Miller or we’ll put you in cuffs.”

“Oh man, I should have known you were cops. Where the fuck is she and what did she do this time?” Larry asked, more quietly this time. 

“She was murdered, sir,” Jim said casually. 

“What do you mean she was murdered? When I left for work, she was fine and she was here. That was only eight hour or so ago. You must have the wrong woman’s name,” Larry assured them. 

“We have a picture, sir, would you care to identify her if she’s your wife?” Jim held up one of the pictures from the site and Larry’s breath was taken in quickly. 

“Oh my god. She was just here last night. I swear to you, she was,” Larry said, sounding very convincing to all of them. 

“We need a number for your work and we’re going to call and see if you left at any time,” Blair said. 

“You have to use your id card to get from any of the rooms and they keep track of everyone that way. I never left. I can’t believe it. Where was she?” Larry asked, looking upset now that he knew. 

Jim told him the address and said, “Do you know anyone there?”

“Of course I do. It’s my brother’s house, but she wouldn’t have been there. He’s a fucking drug dealer. You must have the wrong information on the address,” Larry assured them. 

“What is your brother’s name?” Blair asked. 

“Todd. Todd Martin is his name. He wouldn’t have had anything to do with it either,” Larry said. 

“He had a different last name then you?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, he had a different father. Why do you ask?” Larry wondered where all of this was going. 

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but he was murdered along side your wife,” Blair explained. 

“Shit, I knew he was going to get in trouble some day from selling those damn drugs. I don’t have any idea why my wife was there,” Larry said. 

“Well, we’re going to find out who did this and why she was there. Maybe she had a drug problem?” Blair guessed. 

“She might have. Can you always tell?” Larry asked. 

Jim shrugged and said, “You never know, sir. Do you have anyone that you would like to call?”

“I don’t have anyone. My only other sibling is in prison for drug dealing. He’s Thomas Miller. But I know he’s still in prison because he calls all the time and asks for money,” Larry informed them. 

“Again, we’re sorry for your loss. The bodies won’t be released for awhile. When they are ready, someone will call you from the morgue to set up arrangements for burial,” Rafe said. 

“I can’t believe she’s not here. Who’s going to make my dinner every day?” Larry asked no one in particular. 

Jim and Blair just shook their head and left the man to grieve. If you could call that grieving. 

By the time, they got back to the station house it was almost five. Simon asked, “Why don’t all of you pick it up tomorrow? Maybe you’ll have some thoughts about the case while you’re home eating dinner.”

The men all typed up their reports and put them on Simon’s desk before they left for the day. By the time Jim and Blair were done it was almost seven. 

“Oh before I forget, Max called looking for the two of you. He wondered if you were still here. I told him you’d be awhile yet,” Simon stated. 

Blair went back to worrying again. Jim just sighed when he saw the look on Blair’s face. 

~~~~~

When they arrived home, Blair said, “I say we talk to the boys tonight and ask them what’s up.”

“I say we leave them alone and let them come to us if they have trouble,” Jim replied. 

“Do we tell them about their uncle and aunt being killed? I mean, what if they knew them well?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, we should tell them as soon as possible. They might want to help the uncle that’s still alive,” Jim said, not really meaning it. 

“Let’s go up there and talk to them,” Blair remarked. 

They walked up the stairs and Jim said, “They’re cooking dinner, it smells like meatloaf. We didn’t have any meatloaf tv dinners in the freezer did we?” 

“No. That’s weird. Maybe they cooked,” Blair said as he used his key to open the door. 

Max and Drew were standing there holding a big banner that said, “Happy Anniversary, Jim and Blair.”

Jim looked around and saw that the table was set for the four of them and dinner smelled delicious. 

“What do you mean happy anniversary?” Blair asked. 

“We’ve been here for eight months today. We thought we should celebrate with you guys,” Max explained. 

“That’s so nice. Thank you, boys,” Jim said hugging both of them. 

“Is that what all the sneaking around was for?” Blair asked happily. 

“Yeah, we were afraid you two would figure it out. Are you hungry?” Drew asked. 

“Yes, but we have something to tell you first. Did you know you had an aunt named Beverly Miller married to your uncle named Larry Miller?” Jim asked. 

“No, I’ve never heard of them,” Max answered. 

Drew said, “I think dad said something once about his no good brother named Larry once. But we never met him or her. Why?” Drew wondered. 

“She was killed tonight and so was another uncle named Todd Martin. Have you ever met him?” Blair inquired. 

“No, I would have remembered the name Todd. We’ve never heard of him. What did they die of?” Max questioned. 

They were both murdered. That’s our new case,” Jim said. 

“Well, we never met them, so I guess we can’t help anyone out,” Drew said. 

“Do you want to think about all of this before we eat dinner?” Jim asked. 

“No, we’re fine. We didn’t even know them. And besides you’re our only family now,” Drew answered. 

“What he said,” Max agreed. 

They all got washed up for dinner and sat down and talked about what sneaks they had turned in to. Blair made jokes about it, but Jim knew he felt bad for accusing them of doing something wrong. 

Dinner was nice. The boys did an excellent job with dinner and they did all the cleaning up afterwards. Jim and Blair realized that they were happy to come home to this type of stuff anytime. 

~~~~~

That night in bed, Jim said, “Do you feel bad for not trusting them?” 

“Oh yeah. I feel like shit about it. You were calm and stayed cool the entire time, why is that?” Blair asked. 

“Because I heard them planning the party. I didn’t want to spoil it for you. That’s why I didn’t say anything to you about it.”

“You asshole,” Blair socked Jim good naturedly in the arm. 

“Sorry, Chief.”

“Do we need to have Larry Miller meet the boys?” Blair switched gears so fast that Jim was dizzy for a moment. 

“No, we don’t. They haven’t met him before now, I don’t see any reason behind it. Besides if they wanted to meet him, they could have asked us tonight. I don’t think they’re interested,” Jim assured Blair. 

“Then I’m not going to worry about it. We’ll just stay busy working the case and go from there,” Blair said. 

“Goodnight Chief.”

“Goodnight Jim.”

They fell quickly into a deep slumber and didn’t wake up until the next morning. They knew they were going to be busy with the case and hated leaving the boys so much, but knew it couldn’t be helped. 

Jim asked them if they wanted to go to the funeral and both boys looked at him like he had two heads. 

Jim and Blair had nothing to worry about. Jim was glad that there were no more secrets that Drew and Max were keeping. 

The end


	18. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair writes how he really feels about everything into his journal.

Family Life Part 18  
Feelings  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,338

Blair sat down on his bed for some peace and quiet and began to write in his journal. 

Thursday, June 3

How do I feel about being a family man? I’ll tell you how I feel. I feel like it’s the best thing that ever happened in my life and I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. I often wonder if I brow beat Jim into this life, but he honestly seems happy. I hope he is. At any rate, I’m happier then I’ve ever been in my life. 

These boys are so cool, we just love them. No, I don’t know if Jim loves them or not because I’ve never asked him how he feels, but I love them. They mean the world to me and I hope they’ll be with us until we’re old and gray. 

I wonder sometimes how they feel about being stuck with two guys that are gay. They don’t seem to mind, but you have to wonder about it. You just have to. I wouldn’t want them to feel uncomfortable in any way, but at the same time, I love having them here and don’t want anything to change. I like the four of us. We make a good family. 

Even William has really come around to our gay lifestyle. I think he thought he would never get grandsons from Jim and he’s so thrilled, that he wouldn’t ever complain. Neither would I if I was him. William is lucky he got two teens that are so nice instead of two that were mouthy and moody. Some teens only can be loved by their parents, they are so evil. We lucked out. These guys are great kids for grandkids and for kids. No complaints from any of us. My mother even loves them, even though she thinks that we should have taken in younger kids so we could mold them. She always makes it sound like they’re Jell-o or something. 

I’ve been watching Jim lately and I think he’s happy in this new life. He smiles a lot at work, even Conner notices. I like that he’s smiling and likes things the way they are. I wouldn’t want to change anything. 

I also watch the boys and they are growing to love us more each day. I watch them and smile with deep satisfaction knowing that we made a good choice. Drew is a little shyer then Max, but he’s coming out of his shell nicely. Max on the other hand, might be giving us trouble as time goes on. He watches the girls at school with utter fascination and I know that he’s going to come to us sooner or later and ask questions. 

Maybe we should have a talk with the boys about sex and girls. It’s not like we don’t know about girls. We both have been with them, we know how it feels. We also know how easy it is to fall into a sexual encounter. They need to be warned about that. Playing safe is always the best bet. Actually, abstinence is the best bet, but you don’t always get that in life, so it’s best to be prepared. I have to talk to Jim about talking to the boys. Jim will be embarrassed, I already know. He gets embarrassed so easily when it comes to sex. One day Conner told a very dirty joke at work and made us howl, including Jim, but he also blushed. Not many people in the bullpen blush anymore. Then he got teased because he blushed. Poor man doesn’t have a chance. 

I haven’t mentioned how much I love him lately in my writings. I love him so much it hurts sometimes. I’m not sure this is a good thing all the time, but I can’t live without him. I don’t know how I ever made it through life minus the big lug. He’s my rock and my home. He owns my heart. Forever. 

Conner asked me the other day if I thought Jim would make a good grandparent and it made me smile. My God, some day we could be grand-parents. What a trip. I told her that Jim would love being one and so would I. She said she knew I would, but she wondered about Jim, because he’s not as much into family. I looked at her oddly and told her he was big into family. Our family. She smiled and walked off. I don’t think she got it. He loves those boys, I don’t care if he’s told me or not. Actually he has mentioned it to me. So I do know for sure. He loves having a family almost as much as I do. 

When I was young, I moved all of the time, and had to make new friends and new family members. I got tired of it sometimes, but what could I do? I lived with a parent who liked to move a lot. She was a wild woman and for the most part, I had a very interesting and exciting life. But I would have given all of that up for a home with a dad in it. I really missed out on having a father and I’m glad that Jim and I can give the boys this at least. We can’t be mothers, but we sure as hell can give fatherhood a shot. 

I want to give Drew and Max the best life they’ll ever dream of having. If that includes buying them a car when they turn sixteen, so be it. I’ve never felt like you had to buy your kids anything, but damn it, these kids never had anything in their lives and they turned out so well. They deserve the best and the best is what we’ll give them forever. 

I love my job. I wasn’t sure how it would feel being a cop, but I love it and it’s great. Simon is very good to me and tells me what a good job I’m doing all the time. I think he worries about me not liking it as much as I do. I have to continually tell him how I love it. One of these days maybe he’ll get it. Until then I have to just get used to him hovering over me. He’s a very good man. Just look at Daryl. What a nice teen he turned into. 

Daryl is in college now and loving it. We’re so happy for him. Jim paid part of his tuition on the sly. He did it anonymously so Simon would never feel like he owed him anything. But I know and I know how much it helped Simon and Daryl. Jim is also a good man. 

I went to make my car payment online the other day and it wasn’t there. I mean, it wasn’t fucking there. I wondered what had happened to it and I was hollering about it to Jim and he said he had paid it off for me. Just like that, he paid off my SUV. I asked him why and he said, because he loved me. What could I say about that?

Jim does love me more then life itself. He says that a lot and it makes me snicker sometimes, but I honestly like when he says it. Have I mentioned lately how good he is in bed? Man, can that man make me come hard or what? He has such control over me it isn’t even funny. All he has to do is touch me, and I’m hard. Sometimes at work, he looks at me and I get hard. It makes working with him difficult sometimes. But that’s life and I’ve gotten used to it. He likes that he makes me hard too. He smells my pheromones and always smiles. He’s a devil, is what he is. 

How do I feel about not being a teacher anymore? Well, that’s harder then you might think. I love being a cop and working by Jim’s side, but I miss the kids. I miss the minds that I could help fill with wonderful ideas and thoughts. Every now and then I help Drew and Max with homework and Jim will look over at me sadly while I’m doing it. I must have a sad look on my face or something. I then try to brighten things up, but Jim knows me. On those nights, he holds me all through the night and doesn’t seem to want to let go. I know he’s torn between wanting me to teach again and staying by his side at the station. I know it’s hard for him too. I feel bad for both of us. 

Captain Meyers at the Police Academy called me the other day while Jim was down in records. He asked me if I would be interested in teaching some classes at the Academy. I was shocked when he asked, but also very flattered. I told him I would think about it and get back to him. I would have to work three mornings a week with the cadets and I’m not sure Jim would like that. How do I feel about it? I would love it. I plan on talking to Jim about it and seeing what he thinks. I just haven’t had the nerve to bring it up. I don’t know why I’m putting it off. Maybe he’ll think it’s great. Wouldn’t that be nice? Who am I kidding? Jim wouldn’t think it was great. He would mope around for a good week, even after I told him that I wasn’t going to take it. Damn it, I’m going to talk to him when I get done writing in my journal. 

He’s coming up the stairs. I’m going to close this now and write some more tomorrow. 

~~~~~

Jim came upstairs and sat on the bed and touched Blair on the leg and he got hard instantly. Jim smiled at him and said, “What’s going on with you?”

“What do you mean?” Blair asked 

“Something’s been on your mind all day, I could tell. When I got back from records, you were acting all different,” Jim explained. 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I have something to talk to you about, but didn’t really have the nerve. I don’t know how you’re going to take it,” Blair said. 

“So just tell me and put me out of my misery. You writing in your journal didn’t help my worrying any.”

“Jim, I write in my journal every night. Or at least I try to,” Blair stated. 

“But you were up here for about two hours. I knew something was wrong. Now tell me what it is and we’ll fix it,” Jim ordered. 

Blair kissed Jim quickly and said, “It’s nothing that has to be fixed. I got a call yesterday from Captain Meyers from the Police Academy and he asked if I could teach classes for him three times a week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday for three hours each morning. I would have to be there at 7:00, so I wouldn’t miss too much at the station. What do you think about it?”

“That’s what you were worried about? I think it’s great. You would be able to teach again. You were born to teach and this would look good on your resume too. I hope you’re going to take it,” Jim advised. 

“Wow, I didn’t think you would be on board about it,” Blair said sounding somewhat relieved. 

“You’ll have to okay it with Simon of course,” Jim reminded him. 

“Captain Meyers said that he had already cleared it with Simon. Simon is on board for it,” Blair said. 

“How do you feel about it?” Jim asked. 

“I’m thrilled on one hand and scared on the other. It’s been a long while since I taught any young minds and I don’t know how these classes are going to be. So, it’s a worry.”

“You’ll do beautifully. You always do, Chief. I’m real proud of you, babe,” Jim said before he kissed Blair soundly. 

“Are the boys already in bed?” Blair asked. 

“Yup, they both told me to tell you goodnight. It’s ten o’clock, Chief.”

“I can’t believe I was up here that long. Here I worried about nothing, too,” Blair said almost sighing with relief. 

“Jim, how would you like to make love to me? I mean, with noise and everything? Blair asked. 

“You got it,” Jim said as he stood and stripped, making Blair laugh. 

“That’s not exactly the reaction I was hoping for,” Jim joked. 

“You’re just so eager. You’re a very sexy man, Mr. Ellison.”

“I might be, but you’re the only one I ever want to fuck, Mr. Sandburg.”

Blair stripped his clothing off as quickly as he could and got with the program. 

Jim made sweet love to Blair with all of the noises and sounds Blair liked to hear. He then made Blair last long into the night, and when he finally came, he saw stars. Jim was that fucking good at his job. 

“You made me see stars,” Blair whispered. 

“Are you still seeing them?” Jim asked worriedly. 

“No, just for a second or two. I’m fine. That was a good time, Mr. Ellison.”

“Anytime, Mr. Sandburg.”

“Do you realize that you were fucking a teacher?” Blair inquired happily. 

“Oh yeah, I want to be the teacher’s pet,” Jim said. 

“Fuck me like that much and you’ll become my pet all right,” Blair said as he curled into Jim’s body for a nice night of sleep. 

“Talk to Simon in the morning and call Meyers and tell him that you’ll take the job. This is going to be great,” Jim said cheerfully. 

“Thank you for being so supportive, Jim.”

“You’re welcome, I’m sure,” Jim replied. 

Before long, both of the men were sleeping and having wonderful dreams, dreams that included Blair’s new life too. 

The end


	19. Who is in Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a love interest.

Family Life Part 19  
Who is In Love?  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,968

Max decided he was going to have to tell Jim and Blair about Misty Wagner. She was so pretty and he wanted to ask her out so bad, but didn’t even know where to start. There was a dance coming up and if he could get up the nerve to ask her, it would be perfect. She was beautiful and very nice on top of that. Yes, Max was going to have to talk to Jim and Blair. The more he thought about it, the more he realized, he just wanted to talk to Blair about it. Jim wasn’t as easy to talk to. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Jim, he just didn’t feel as comfortable discussing emotions with him. 

When the guys got home from the station that night, Max and Drew had dinner made. They had set the table nicely and everything was set to go. 

“Wow, we could get used to this type of life. This smells great, what did you make?” Blair asked. 

“I made Taco Soup. I found the recipe at school and decided you might like it. We’ve never had it either, but it smells good doesn’t it?” Drew answered. 

“Where did you get the recipe?” Jim asked Drew. 

“In Home EC. I love that class. I think I might want to be a cook when I am done with school,” Drew pointed out. 

“You would be a fine one, too,” Jim assured him. 

“If you want crunchy in the soup, you crumble corn chips at the bottom of the bowl. Someone in class taught me that. Anyway, dig in,” Drew said. 

They all dished up their bowls of Taco Soup and began to eat. Jim and Blair were making all of the yummy sounds that a person makes when they love something. This pleased Drew to no end. 

“Since you made dinner, I insist on cleaning up the dishes,” Blair said in between bites. “This is delicious.”

Drew smiled and said, “I’m so glad you like it. What about you, Jim? Do you like it too?”

“I’m having a second bowl of it right now, so that’s how much I love it. Great job, kiddo. Thank you,” Jim said as he chewed his food up, smiling. 

When they were all done, Max said, “I made dessert.”

“You’re kidding. What are we having for dessert?” Jim asked. 

“Drew helped me make a pound cake. It has a pound of butter in it and ten eggs. Do you believe it? We picked up some strawberries to put over it. We cooked them up and made like an applesauce, except with strawberries,” Max said happily. 

“I can’t believe you boys did all this for us. You’re a joy to have around, have I mentioned that lately?” Blair asked. 

Both of the boys smiled and blushed. 

Jim said, “I agree with Blair. You take very good care of us and thank you very much.”

“No problemo,” Max said. 

“Do you guys have a lot of homework tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I was hoping that I could talk to you alone after dinner. I need some advice and thought maybe you could help me,” Max blurted out. 

“I don’t get to help?” Jim asked sticking his lip out in a pout. 

Both of the boys laughed and Max said, “Sure. You can help too. But Drew is going to do the dishes while I talk to you. All right, Drew?”

“Is everything all right, Max?” Drew was worried already. 

“Everything is dandy. Stop worrying. You’re going to give yourself an ulcer.” Max fussed. 

Jim and Blair went into the office and sat down and waited for Max to start talking. Finally he said, “There is a girl at school who is beautiful and nice and I want to ask her to a dance that is coming up in two weeks. How do I get up the nerve to ask her?”

Jim smiled when he realized that there was nothing wrong, Max just needed some advice. 

“Do you talk to her at school already?” Blair asked. 

“Sometimes, not too often, but now and then,” Max answered. 

“Tomorrow you walk up to her and ask, would you do me the honor of going to whatever dance it is in two weeks?” Blair advised. 

“Just like that?” Max said. 

“What did you think you would have to do?” Jim asked. 

“I figured I would have to buy her a present or something first. And I didn’t know what to get her,” Max replied sounding every bit the young 15 he was. 

“No, you don’t have to buy her anything. You ask her if she would like to go to the dance. Then you ask her if her parents would like to meet you and then us and that’s it. She’ll either say yes or no. What does she look like?” Jim wondered. 

“You make it sound so easy. I hope it’s going to be that easy. I want to take her to the dance, so badly, it hurts. She’s so beautiful. She has long brown hair and the best smile you could ever put on a face. She’s perfect,” Max said dreamily. 

Blair said, “Remember she is still just a person, not some goddess and she may turn you down, in which case it wasn’t meant to be. But if she’s smart, she’ll say yes right away. My money is on you.”

“You guys ‘so’ understand. For the dance, will one of you take us and pick us up afterwards?” Max asked. 

Blair said, “I’ll do it. I would love to be your driver and you can take her out to eat too, if you wanted to.”

“I’m going to ask her tomorrow morning. I can’t wait, unless of course she says no,” Max said, thinking way too much. 

“Just think about yes and forget about no,” Jim said. 

“Do you think I could get a new set of clothes to wear for the dance?” Max asked. 

“We’ll get you a really nice suit. Don’t you worry about a thing,” Blair said smiling. 

“Thank you, guys. You’re both the best,” Max said leaving the room. 

When they walked out of the office, Drew was still doing dishes. Blair walked over and said, “I’ll take over here.”

“You will?” Drew asked happily. 

“We’re done talking with Max, so I’ve got nothing but time,” Blair replied. 

~~~~~

The next day in the hallway near his locker Misty walked by and he said, “Misty, could I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure, Max, what’s up?”

“I wanted to know if you would like to go to the Spring Dance with me in two weeks,” Max asked as calmly as he could. 

“Oh Max, that would be great. My mom and dad would have to meet you first, but I don’t think that’s a problem, do you?” Misty asked. 

“Not a problem at all. My parents would like to meet them also if that would be all right,” Max added. 

“They would like that very much,” Misty answered. 

“I have two dads; do you think that’s going to be a problem?” Max asked. 

“My parents are very nice people, they won’t judge. They would love to meet your two dads. Should we set up a date to meet?” Misty asked. 

“Here is my number, why don’t you ask them when is a good time to meet up and we’ll make plans after that,” Max said. 

“Thank you for asking me, Max. I just know we’re going to have great fun,” Misty said happily. 

Max walked down the hall with a huge smile on his face. He was happier then he had ever been. First he got a real home and now he was going to go on his first date. 

~~~~~

When Jim and Blair walked through the doors, Drew was sitting at the table doing homework and Max was no where around. 

Blair said, “Hi Drew, where is Max?”

“He’s talking to his girlfriend about meeting you guys some night. He was gushing. So I had to do my work down here,” Drew said kiddingly. 

Jim said, “I’ll make dinner, you relax.”

“Thank you,” Blair replied. 

Blair walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Max and Drew’s bedroom. “Come in,” Max called out. 

Blair walked in and said, “When you’re off the phone, we’d like to talk to you.”

“Blair, Misty’s folks would like to meet you this Sunday, would that be all right?”

“That would be fine. Just find out a time and place and we’ll meet up,” Blair said easily. 

“Thank you,” Max said as he went back to talking to Misty. 

Blair walked downstairs with a smile on his face and was thrilled that Misty had said yes. 

“Guess what Misty’s middle name is?” Drew asked. 

“What?” Jim inquired. 

“Misty Dawn. Doesn’t that sound funny? Like a weather forecast or something,” Drew said laughing. 

“Drew, it’s not nice to make fun of people’s names. I think it sounds nice,” Blair replied. 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it.”

Max came walking down the stairs and said, “We’re set up for Sunday at the zoo with Misty’s mom and dad. They’re names are Bob and Susan Wagner. Misty is very excited about meeting you two.”

“Wait a minute. What about me?” Drew asked sounding hurt. 

“Drew, they want to meet my parents, not you,” Max said. 

“Max, Drew can come with us, it’s not that big of a deal. It’ll be fun. We all like the zoo, so it’ll be a nice family day,” Jim said. 

“Okay, besides Misty said she wanted to meet Drew,” Max said. 

“Woo hoo, I’m going to meet the famous Misty Dawn,” Drew said happily. 

“Jim, make him stop being a jerk,” Max pleaded. 

“Drew you’re going to be on your best behavior when we go. You don’t call her by her middle name, once, am I understood?” Jim said. 

“Understood. Max, you are no fun,” Drew teased before he went back to his homework once again. 

A very happy Max went to do his and smiled at Jim and Blair on the way. 

~~~~~

The next two weeks flew by and Jim said, “So do we have a talk with him about sex yet?”

“He’s not going to be alone with her, I think we’re safe for the time being anyhow. We’ll hold off on the talk until it’s time for both of them to hear it,” Blair decided. 

“We need to teach him the basics about dancing,” Jim said. 

“Oh my God, of course we do. We’ll do that tonight,” Blair answered. 

“We’re going to have to take him to the flower shop for all the essentials,” Jim said. 

“Oh hell, that’s right. She needs a corsage and he needs a boutonniere. We’ll do that tonight. God, I’m glad you thought of it. At least we bought his suit and he’s ready to go. Let’s just pray he didn’t grow any since we got it,” Blair teased. 

“It is funny how he keeps growing out of things. So does Drew. It must be the good life, eh?” Jim asked. 

“Must be,” Blair replied. 

~~~~~

When they got home that night they took Max over to the flower shop for what he needed. Drew stayed home doing homework and said he would be bored at the flower shop. Max had to call and ask Misty what color her dress was. He found out it was pink, so it would go with a lot of the corsages that were there. 

Blair said, “I like these ones. They are called nosegays even though they fit around the wrist.”

“This one is gorgeous, you guys look at it,” Max chose one and it was beautiful. It was pink and white and would no doubt go with what she was wearing. Jim looked at the price and about swallowed his tongue. Things had sure gone up since he was young. 

Blair said, “Max, now you need a boutonniere that matches her flowers. So you’re going to have to wear pink too.”

“That’s fine with me, man,” Max answered and Jim burst out laughing. 

“What?” Blair asked. 

“He sounds more like you every day. It just sounded cute,” Jim confessed. 

“Oh did you hear that Blair, we sound cute?” Max joked. 

“Oh that’s us all right, cute as buttons,” Blair teased back. 

Jim looked at some flowers in a vase and Blair said, “What are you doing?”

“Something for Misty’s mom, Sue. It only seems right that she will get flowers too,” Jim answered. 

“Wow, you’re good,” Max remarked and smiled. 

Once everything was paid for, they walked to the car. 

As Jim drove home, Max said, “Thank you so much for everything, Jim and Blair. You’re making this first time very memorable. I’m never going to forget it.”

“We’re taking a bunch of pictures too, so don’t think it stops at this. We’re proud parents, we want photo’s,” Blair kidded. 

“That’s fine with me, I want pictures too. It’s something I want to remember forever,” Max said happily. 

“Just think, only one more day of school and then it’s the big night. Tomorrow will fly by, you wait and see,” Jim assured Max. 

“I’m probably going to be a spaz in the next day so thank you once again for everything and I hope I don’t embarrass either of you,” Max said. 

“You’d never embarrass either of us, so stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine and you’re going to have a great time. Wait and see,” Blair said. 

They got home and Blair taught Max the basics about dancing, while Jim put all of the flowers in the refrigerator to keep fresh. There was some teasing from Drew, but other then that it went well. Jim took a picture of Blair teaching him for their album. It was something they would want to remember forever too. 

Later that night they watched a movie on DVD and had fun eating popcorn, laughing and just spending time together. Jim and Blair loved these special moments.

~~~~~

The next night they drove Max over to pick up Misty and he arrived to find her in a beautiful dress. Max handed her the nosegay and explained what to do with it and she was very pleased. Then he handed the dozen roses to Mrs. Wagner and she hugged him for them. The roses matched Misty’s dress too. Jim stood back and took about seven or eight pictures of the couple. Then he took one of the Wagner’s with the kids and they took one of Jim and Blair with the kids. Jim and Blair didn’t want to forget this night either. 

Max helped Misty get into the SUV and they were off for the dance. The two of them mumbled things to each other in the back seat but they didn’t talk to Jim or Blair. 

When they arrived, Jim said, “We’ll be here at midnight, as we planned, Max.”

“Thank you, guys. We’ll see you in four hours,” Max said as he got out and helped Misty get out. 

They both noticed that he was quite the gentlemen. This made them proud. 

On the drive home, Blair said, “Is it just me, or did this make you want to cry?”

“It made me tear up, yes,” Jim replied. 

“The time is going so fast. We’ve had them for eight months and it seems like just yesterday,” Blair insisted. 

“I’m sure it seems longer to them,” Jim teased. 

“You know they love being with us as much as we love it,” Blair joked back. 

“I know. Let’s not forget them at midnight,” Jim joked some more. 

Blair laughed and then blew a kiss to his main man. 

~~~~~

At midnight, Jim and Blair picked Max and Misty up and heard them talking non-stop about the dance. Anyone that could hear knew they had a wonderful time. There was no need to ask if they did. When Jim drove up to the Wagner’s house he parked and waited for Max to do his thing. 

Max opened the door and helped Misty get out of the SUV again. When he got her up to the porch, he kissed her cheek and then she walked in the door and he walked towards the SUV. 

Once he was in he said, “That was the best time I’ve ever had. I’ve never been to a dance before. Thank you for teaching me the steps, because she’s a good dancer. We had such a good time. Everyone was jealous of my date. She was the most beautiful one there.”

“We’re glad you had a good time. You’ll have to tell Drew all about it, because he was dying to know what was happening while you were gone,” Jim said. 

“I’m going to tell him that his first dance is going to be the best thing in the world. Thank you for everything,” Max gushed. 

“You are most welcome, Max,” Blair said happily. 

“We loved doing it for you,” Jim answered. 

You’re the best parents anyone could ever ask for. Even Misty said she was very impressed with both of you. I can’t wait to get home and tell Drew,” Max said cheerfully. 

They drove up and Max was out of the SUV like a bullet. Jim and Blair laughed and followed at a much slower pace. Jim kissed Blair and said, “Good job, Chief.”

“Thank you, back at ya,” Blair replied. 

They walked upstairs to hear the boys laughing and talking about the dance. Then Jim and Blair showed them all of the pictures on the computer. 

It turned out to be a wonderful night for everyone. 

The End

 

TACO SOUP   
1 lb lean ground beef (or turkey)  
1 onion, chopped  
1 pkg taco seasonings  
1 pkg dry Ranch seasoning  
2 large cans diced tomatoes, undrained  
1 can Rotel tomatoes, undrained  
1 can black beans  
1 can pinto beans  
1 can whole kernel corn  
Brown meat and onion. Drain. Add seasonings. Drain beans and corn. Add to meat along with tomatoes. Simmer until well blended and hot. Eat and enjoy.   
Add a bit of grated cheese or sour cream and this simple soup is perfect for cold nights.

 

 

POUND CAKE   
1 lb. butter  
10 egg whites  
1 lb. sugar  
1 lb. flour  
10 egg yolks  
1/2 teaspoon mace  
2 tbsp. brandy, rum, lemon or vanilla flavoring  
Have the eggs at room temperature for 30 minutes before baking. When eggs are at room temperature, break and separate eggs cleanly into two bowls, one for yolks and one for whites.   
In a separate bowl, cream the butter, adding sugar gradually while beating; then add yolks of eggs beaten until thick and lemon colored, whites of eggs beaten until stiff and dry, flour, mace, and brandy, rum or vanilla.   
Beat vigorously for 2 or 3 minutes at medium speed, until cake batter forms ribbons when the beater is lifted up from bowl.   
Bake in a deep loaf pan for 1 hour and 15 minutes at 325°F; or if to be used to cut out in little cake shapes for decorating, bake thirty to thirty five minutes in a shallow pan. Test cake by inserting a wooden toothpick into the center 3/4 through the baking time; cake is done if toothpick comes out clean.


	20. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jim's turn to write in a journal. He's not wild about it, but he does it anyway.

Family Life Part 20  
A Day in the Life  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,802

Blair told Jim how wonderful it was to keep a journal of your thoughts and feelings, so Jim decided he would try it for a day and see how it went. He sort of felt stupid writing in one, but he wanted to make Blair happy, so he was going to do it. 

May 5th, 

This is my first and probably only entry in this journal. I don’t know anything about keeping one and feel somewhat foolish doing it. 

Let me see, I’ve got to talk about feelings and thoughts. Something I hate doing unless Blair is making me do it. I’d rather go to the dentist and have a tooth pulled then talk about feelings. Oh geeze, where should I start?

First of all, I talked to my dad this morning and he was in an excellent mood. Steven is coming back from Japan and dad is excited for him to meet Max and Drew. I swear dad likes them as much as we do. He’s crazy about having grandchildren and doesn’t seem to mind that they aren’t blood. He’s been really nice to the boys. He takes them places and buys them things. You couldn’t ask for a better grampa then my dad. He makes a much better grampa then he did a dad. Maybe he feels like he has a lot to make up for. He was a pretty lousy dad. I don’t try and look for negative things, but he was mean and thoughtless most of the time. Steven and I were lucky to get out alive. Oh all right, that’s a slight exaggeration, but we didn’t have a good life. That’s why it’s so important to me that Max and Drew have a great one. I don’t want to be anything like my dad was back then. Blair says I’m not, so I guess I’ll have to believe him. 

Blair is teaching at the Academy and he loves it. I have to work without him three mornings a week, but it’s not too bad. I don’t go in until 8:00 and he starts at 10:00. So I have no complaints about that. Plus, he’s so fucking happy, that we’re all happy too. The boys and I noticed after three days of teaching, he was like another person. Happier then we had ever seen him. I’m not sure how that makes me feel. Okay, I am sure, but maybe that’s one of those things that I don’t want to share. He loves teaching. I knew he would love it back at the academy doing what he loves more then anything. It won’t be long and he’ll want to do it full time and I’ll be on my own. I won’t like it, but I would stand aside so that Blair could be happy. First of all, I’m ten years older, so I’ll be retiring before he will even think about it. That would leave him all alone at the station with Brown, Rafe and Conner. That’s like a life sentence right there. Yes, I’m making jokes in my journal. It’s mine, I’m allowed. No one’s reading it but me. God, I hope not anyway. I’m not even making sure I’m spelling things right. 

Back to Blair teaching, I think it would be a great idea if he taught full time and didn’t even work at the station any more. Would I like it? No. Would I wish he had his dream job? Yes. That would be one with teaching young minds what they need to know. I’m going to ask him how he feels about that one of these days, but I’m afraid of his answer, so I’m not rushing. 

I love Blair so much, it’s unbelievable. I never thought I could love anyone the right way and here comes Blair Sandburg showing me how it’s done. He’s shown me how to grow in many areas, not just my dick. Yes, another joke. I love him so much that I would give up everything for him. I would move to another city so he could teach at a college. I would move anywhere and do anything he wanted to. I’m that whipped. The guys at work call me a wuss and I growl at them, but they’re right. I am pussy whipped, only they have no idea how great Blair pussy is. Another joke. Alright, so I don’t get pussy anymore, this is fine, because I like what I’m getting much, much more. I tried like hell with Carolyn to make her happy and come to find out, I just didn’t like being with women. I had been with men before Blair, so it wasn’t out of the blue. But man, I never felt for one of them like I do for him. I’m in this, hook, line and sinker. I sink into him every chance I get. Oh man, another joke. Maybe I’m a comedian. 

Blair is so good to me, it isn’t even funny. He treats me like I’m a king and makes me feel good all the time. Not just in bed either. He’s such a great man. He’s good with the boys and he’s good with my family too. My dad thinks that Blair is the best thing that even happened in my life and dad is correct. But there was a time where dad didn’t feel that way. It took Blair some time to talk sense into dad. I knew he could and would. Now my dad is wild about him and so is everyone at work too. 

That starts a whole different thought. Conner loves Blair. She thinks of him as her best friend in the world. Even if he sometimes goes nuts with her calling him Sandy. He puts up with it, because he really likes Conner. When she’s over playing poker he calls her Megan and that always makes her smile that special smile that she has for her best friend. One time Rafe told me that I should watch out for her, she had a thing for Blair, but I watched and I realized she needed him as her best friend more then anything in the world. So I knew I would never have to worry about the two of them. 

Rafe is another story. He tries to start trouble between me and Blair all the time. I think it might be his way of dealing with us being gay and all. I don’t think he likes it. But he stands behind us all the time at work, so I don’t need to worry about that, but he stopped talking to me like a friend when he found out we were gay. Some people do that. A lot of people at the station treat us badly, but we try to just ignore them. It’s part of life. 

Joel is and always will be one of my best friends. He’s a kidder and a kind man at the same time. He puts up with no ones shit and I love that about him. He’s stood his ground about me and Blair more then once. Conner told us after the fact. People don’t mess with him. He’s a really nice guy unless you cross him. You don’t want to make him mad. You won’t like him when he’s mad. Sort of like The Hulk. Oh look, now I’m making comic book jokes. 

I wonder if I’ve been up here long enough. Blair told me I had to give it a fair chance. I’m giving it a fair chance. Blah, blah, blah. 

How do I feel about Simon? Well, Simon is my best friend other then Blair. He’s there for me during thick and thin and will always be. We’ll probably be retiring at the same time, so we’ll be able to go fishing together while Blair is still working. That’s the bad thing about being with someone ten years younger then yourself. You retire and they can’t. I really like Simon and I adore his son, Daryl. He’s such a good kid. He comes over to visit our boys from time to time and I like that he does. He’s a good outside influence for sure. 

Brown has been quiet at the station lately. Something might be up with him. But he hasn’t said anything to me, so I don’t poke my nose into his business. Not my thing. I really like him, though. He’s a good soul. Good hearted and a good friend. 

My mother-in-law leaves a lot to be desired. I’m pissed at her right now because she has two grandchildren and she’s not here. She’s off visiting with friends and seeing the world. She doesn’t think of them as her real grandchildren and that’s too bad, because she’s missing a lot. Not to mention all she misses not seeing Blair from time to time. She’s a mess, but she’s our mess, so we have to love her no matter what. I do love her, I’m just mad at her right now. I’ll get over it. 

I can hear Max upstairs telling Drew that I’m writing in a journal and they’re teasing me. They forget that I can hear them from time to time. Now Max is saying he thinks a journal is a good thing to keep. Aha, he must have remembered about my hearing. He’s a good kid. Great in school, sports, with friends and a nice boyfriend to Misty. He really likes her. I hate to see him get so serious, so soon because then we have to have a sex talk with him. I dread that day. I’m very proud of him and I’m glad that Blair talked me into doing this. We make great parents. It was the best of choices. 

Drew is a little bit quieter then Max, but he’s coming out of his shell. He’s a great kid too. Wants to be a cook when he’s out of school. I’ve tasted his cooking and it’s fantastic. He’s good already and he’s only 13. He’s such a nice boy to have around. He’s funny, too. He makes me and Blair laugh all the time. I’m really glad that they found us and we found them. 

Okay, this is enough of this journal writing. I don’t think it’s my thing. I’m not good with sharing things. I should have Blair read this and then he’ll realize how bad I am at it. But then again, he would read all of the mushy stuff I wrote about how much I love him and then he’d hold that over my head. My little head. Another joke, I am a comedian. 

I might try another night and see if it feels easier, but this seemed forced. I don’t think it was for me. Can’t say I didn’t try. 

~~~~~

Jim walked down the stairs and found Blair playing cards with Max and Drew. “Hey, did you forget about me?”

“We thought a hole swallowed you up, up there,” Drew said laughing. 

Blair laughed and added, “You were up there a long while, Jim.”

“You told me to write down everything I was thinking about, so I did. But I don’t think it’s for me. You can read it and you can see it’s not my style,” Jim said. 

“Take over my hand, while I go check it out. I want to see what you did up there this whole time,” Blair handed over his cards and smiled. 

Jim sat down and began to play 5000 Rummy with the boys. They all loved that game. Jim and Blair had even taught Drew and Max’s friends how to play. So sometimes there were six or eight players. 

They played for some time while Blair was upstairs. Blair came walking down and said, “Drew and Max, do you mind if we play cards tomorrow night? I need to talk to Jim.”

“Sure, we’re going to get ready for bed anyhow. It’s almost ten,” Max said getting up and cleaning up the mess on the table. 

Jim looked over at Blair wondering what was wrong. Blair’s heartbeat was going a little faster then normal and this worried Jim. 

The boys went upstairs and Blair said, “Let’s lock up down here and then we’ll talk upstairs.”

Now Jim was officially worried. Had he said something terrible about someone in that stupid journal? He just knew it was something that was going to come back and bite him in the ass. 

He locked up the windows and doors and turned off all of the lights and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he was done, he headed up the stairs. Blair was already in bed holding Jim’s journal. 

“Okay, what did I say that pissed you off?” Jim asked. 

“You didn’t piss me off at all. First of all, I want to tell you that you keep a very nice journal. I want you to start writing in it every night. And from now on, it’s only for you to read. This was the one and only time I’m allowed. I loved all of your thoughts and your feelings about everyone. I almost agreed with everything you said, except the part about my mom. I think she does like the boys; she’s just fighting us being a couple. She’ll get over it. I’m glad that you let your dad into your heart finally. I thought it was a lost cause for a long while, but it worked out great, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, it did. What’s wrong?” Jim asked knowing there was more to come. 

“Jim, I love you so much and I think you don’t know how much I love you,” Blair said easily. 

“What are you talking about? I know you love me. You tell me all the time,” Jim said. 

“But you sounded like a man that is in love with someone that doesn’t love him back,” Blair stated. 

“Oh, I did it wrong then. I adore you. And I know you adore me. You tell me almost every day, Blair. I love when you tell me. I also love when you fuck me. That shows me who is boss and who owns my heart too. So I love those nights a lot.”

“So you’re sure of my love?” Blair inquired. 

“You could show me how much you love me right now,” Jim teased. 

“Jim, I’m serious. Are you sure of my love?” Blair asked. 

Jim stood up and stripped his boxers and tee shirt as quickly as he could and got into bed. He was already hard from just talking about sex. 

He then stripped Blair of his clothing and started giving Blair a blow job, like no other he had received. “Wait a minute, I’m supposed to be assuring you.” Blair said in between deep breaths. 

“Let me fucking drive, here,” Jim growled and started to make love to Blair like he had never done before. He lubed Blair’s ass quickly and didn’t even wait to see if Blair was ready and slid into home base. 

Jim fucked him strong and hard and with each thrust he whispered, “You’re mine.”

Blair smiled big time and Jim knew he had done the right thing. Blair was feeling insecure so Jim fixed it right away. 

Jim stroked Blair’s cock fast and hard until Blair came with a small squeak. Jim then pounded Blair’s ass until he was finished and shot his come into that tight, warm channel. 

Blair just lay there wondering if every couple was this fucking happy when Jim pulled out and got the wipes to clean them both up with. When he was done, he pulled Blair into his arms and held him so close, that Blair would never wonder about things again. 

“Jim, I don’t want to teach full time. I like being your partner. Maybe when you retire I could think about it, but not now. I really like being your partner.”

“Good. I’m glad to hear it, Blair.”

“And Brown is having some trouble with his wife. That’s why he’s been so quiet, lately. Don’t worry about him, they’ll work things out, I’m sure.”

“Glad to hear it, babe.”

“As far as Rafe is concerned, he’s an ass. He’s missing our on our friendship so it’s his loss,” Blair said. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“I know that. I love you, back.”

“And I know that.” Jim said before he kissed him goodnight. 

Blair relaxed into Jim’s arms and fell asleep almost instantly while Jim lay awake for a while listening to all of the heartbeats in the house. This was his home and those heartbeats were his family. He was the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive. 

The end


	21. Our Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds out about Jim and Blair and the boys.

Family Life Part 21  
Our Life  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,638

 

Steven was coming into town and William had asked Jim, Blair and the boys to come over for dinner. Of course, Jim said yes, he was anxious for Steven to meet the boys. So was William. William was as proud of the guys as Jim and Blair were. 

When Jim, Blair, Drew and Max arrived at William’s house, William seemed a little off. But that didn’t stop Jim from going and picking up his brother in a huge bear hug. “Steven, I’m so glad to see you. It’s been too long.”

Steven didn’t hug him back and said, “Listen, something came up and I have to leave.”

“What do you mean, something came up?” Jim asked. 

Blair and the boys just stood there, not knowing what to say. 

“I got a call from my boss and I have to meet him at the office,” Steven said grabbing his jacket and not even saying hello to Blair. I’ll see you the next time,” Steven said as he walked out the front door. 

Jim just stood there with his mouth agape and didn’t even know what to say to everyone. He knew his brother was lying, he just didn’t know why. 

“Dad, do you know what’s going on?” Jim asked. 

“Let’s not worry about it now, Jim. We’ll talk later,” William suggested. 

“The guys can handle it, dad. What’s going on?”

“Steven arrived about an hour ago and I told him about you and Blair being together, which was news to him. He was in shock about that. But then I told him about you and Blair taking in the boys and he went ballistic. He said he couldn’t believe that I allowed such terrible things to happen in our family. He said you were both sick and disgusting and he didn’t want anything to do with you.”

Jim looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. “Hell, I thought he knew about Blair and me before he left for Japan. I had no idea he didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter, Jimmy. He’s being an ass and doesn’t deserve to be in the family right now. Until he grows up, he won’t be welcome in my home, that’s for sure,” William stated. 

“He’s just shook up, he’ll come around,” Blair said evenly. 

“Blair, he’s an ass, it’s as simple as that,” William replied. 

“He might be, but he had every right to his opinion. Just because it’s not our opinion doesn’t mean we’re always right. Jim will have to talk to him later on, once he calms down and comes to his senses,” Blair said. 

“Fuck Steven. I’m not talking to him anytime. He’s an ass. Dad’s right. He didn’t even have the nerve to tell me this to my face. What a chicken shit, sonofabitch.”

“Jim, we have the boys here,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“Sorry, guys. I’m sure it’s nothing you don’t hear at school every day,” Jim said as casually as he could. 

“We’re sorry that your brother doesn’t want to meet us or hang with you, Jim. That’s a shame, he’s missing out on a really good guy,” Max commented. 

“Max, he’s also missing out on meeting you and Drew, which would have been the highlight of his night, if he’d stayed and been civil,” Blair said. 

“This is how our life is, if he doesn’t like it, tough. Then it wasn’t meant to be. I’ll never see my brother ever again,” Jim remarked sadly. 

“Oh Jimmy, he’ll come around, don’t you worry,” William promised, but wasn’t so sure himself. 

~~~~~

Dinner went well at William’s considering and then they drove home. Max said, “Maybe you could talk to your brother when you’re alone sometime.”

“Max, I know you mean well, but I don’t care if I never speak with him again,” Jim almost shouted. 

Drew said, “But Jim, he’s your brother. I would die if I didn’t have Max to talk to from time to time when we were older.”

“And what if one of you turned out to be gay would the other one leave and not talk to him?” Jim asked no one in particular. 

“I would never do that to Drew,” Max remarked. 

“And I wouldn’t do that to Max,” Drew said. 

“Maybe it’s because you’re around gay people,” Blair said. 

“I would hope it would be because I love him. I accept him no matter what,” Max said strongly. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Drew said. 

“I’m proud of both of you, but not everyone is like the four of us,” Jim stated. 

“Which is okay, too, right?” Max asked. 

Jim thought a moment and said, “Yes, I guess you’re right. Just because we think something is right doesn’t mean it is. We might just have to agree to disagree.”

Blair said, “I think we might have to do that with Steven, at least for the time being. Somehow I don’t see him coming around.”

“It’s just too bad, he might have found out he liked being an uncle, you know what I mean?” Drew asked. 

“We do know what you mean, Drew. You’re absolutely right. He should have at least given it a chance first,” Blair commented. 

“Enough of the sad talk. Let’s go home and watch a movie or something,” Jim suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” Drew said. 

“Me too,” Max agreed. 

“I’ve got some paperwork to catch up on while you three watch a movie. How does that sound?” Blair inquired. 

“Blair, you’re not calling my brother. You have to promise you won’t say a word to him,” Jim requested. 

“I promise. I really do have some files to get to when we get home. It had nothing to do with Steven. But I was thinking about calling him tomorrow. But I’ll listen to you and remember that I promised you. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“Okay,” Jim replied sadly. 

Blair knew that this was going to weigh heavily on Jim’s mind for weeks. He wished he could help, but he had promised and promises were made to keep. 

~~~~~

The next day, Jim and Blair left for work and the boys were off for the day. It was a teacher’s conference and Max and Drew had big plans made. They were going to meet this uncle Steven if it killed them. 

Max called William and said, “Could we have the phone number and the office address for Steven?”

William didn’t think twice before he gave it to them. If you need me, you know where I am,” William commented. 

“Thank you, grampa,” Max said before he hung up. 

He called the number and got the receptionist and asked if he could have a meeting with Steven Ellison. She didn’t even ask what it was about. She set up the meeting for that afternoon at 1:00. Max wrote it down and said they would see him then. He had given their names, because Steven didn’t know who they were. 

Max and Drew both put on their suits that the guys had bought for them and took a bus downtown for the meeting. They had called William and asked him to cover for them if Jim or Blair called. They were determined to talk to Steven even if he threw them out he was going to listen for a few minutes anyhow. 

They got to the office and checked in and the woman looked at them oddly, but didn’t say anything. She went into Steven’s office at ten minutes to one and told him his one o’clock was there. Steven told Mary to send him or her in.

Max and Drew walked into Steven’s office and Steven said, “What is the meaning of this? Who are you? I know you’re not here for insurance, so what are you doing here?”

Max pushed Drew into the chair closest to the door and he continued standing. He said, “My name is Max Miller and I’m the foster child that your brother took in. Before you have us thrown out, I would like to speak in Jim’s defense. Would that be all right?”

Steven was somewhat impressed that this child took it upon himself to speak in Jim’s behalf. He decided he would listen. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Drew felt like they might be getting somewhere if he was actually listening. 

Max then sat down next to Drew and said, “This is my brother, Drew, he’s 13 and they took us both in. Let me tell you about us first of all. We didn’t want to go with Jim and Blair because the idea of having two gay men raise us wasn’t at the top of our wish list, if you know what I mean? Then we got kicked out of one foster home after another and finally got placed in a horrible place that treated us like shit, excuse my language. They were so mean to us. The man was as mean as my parents had been. He hit us on a nightly basis and one night Drew said to me, “Would it be so bad to live with a gay couple if they’re nice?” and I thought about it and realized he was right. What if they treated us really nice? What if we had a life for a change instead of a sentence instead? We decided to meet them and give them a chance. We didn’t know how it would work out, but they are so damn nice, excuse my language again. They never hit us, they never even act mad at us. They smile at us for no reason and make us wonderful meals. They are so good to us that sometimes we feel like we’re going to have the rug pulled out from underneath us. Today we feel like the rug is being yanked a little. We don’t want to lose our home, but I know that Jim wants to keep his relationship with his brother, so what do we do about it? We talked into the night and realized there is nothing we can do about it. You have to want to give Jim and Blair a chance. I really wish you would. We didn’t think it would work, but it does. They’re the best couple that we ever could have imagined come into our lives. They love us for no reason other than we’re being ourselves. They love each other so much and I know they take flack at work and it’s a shame that they have to take it from family too. There should be somewhere that you feel safe. I like to think that place is with our family. That’s Jim, Blair, William and Naomi. We would like to include you too. You’re the only uncle we’ll ever have. This means a lot to us. I know you don’t know us, but we’re pretty good kids. We don’t give them much grief and we try to stay out of their hair for the most part. But you want to know what’s weird? They don’t want us to stay out of their hair. They like us. Hell, they love us, excuse my language again. They have constantly made us feel like we are blood relatives and so has William. We call him grampa and everything. You have no idea how excited Jim was to have you coming back to the United States again. He wanted to share his family with you. We’re all he has. I would like to think that’s enough, but that’s up to you. Jim is worth fighting for, Steven. Please at least say you’ll think about it?” 

“Are you finished?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, I’m done. You can throw us out now. I just wanted to say something in their defense. They have no one. They only have family and they were hoping that was enough. Please say you’ll think about it?” Max pleaded. 

“I’ll think about it and get back to you. Can I call you at the house? At Jim’s house?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, it’s our home. You can call us there anytime. Thank you for letting us say something,” Max commented. 

“Do you have anything to say, Drew?” Steven asked. 

“I only memorized a little bit. So I’m not going to be as good as Max. I love Jim and Blair. They treat us like family and give us everything we need. And I don’t mean money. I mean, love, attention and things like that. Our friends like Jim and Blair too. It took awhile for them to get used to the whole gay thing, but they got used to it and come over all the time. They really like it at our house. If strangers can get used to Jim and Blair, can’t you give them a chance?” Drew inquired. 

“I can’t make any promises, but I’m going to think about it after you leave. I’ll let Jim know the outcome no matter what. I owe him that much,” Steven said. 

“That would be great. Thank you again for listening to us,” Max said as they got up to leave. Steven held out his hand and said, “It was good meeting you both.”

Both Drew and Max shook hands with him and left the office. They didn’t say a word until they got down to the street. 

“I think he might give Jim and Blair a chance,” Drew said happily. 

“Don’t count on it, Drew. He’s just going to think about it. That’s a far cry from actually coming around,” Max stated. 

“Well, I think he’s going to come over. It would be nice to have an uncle wouldn’t it?” Drew asked. 

“Yes, it would. Hey, we better get on the bus or we’re not going to be home before Jim and Blair. We’ll have to tell them where we were,” Max bossed as he pushed Drew towards the bus stop. 

“We’re never saying what we were doing here today. Promise?” Drew questioned. 

“Promise. Some things are better off not said,” Max agreed. 

They got on the bus and made their way home. 

~~~~~

Once the boys got home, they took the chicken out for dinner and got a recipe book out and made something new. They were going to have Chicken and Dumplings. Max was very excited to help with the recipe. Drew did most of the work, but Max helped bone the chicken. Drew wasn’t that thrilled about that part of it. They didn’t start the dumplings until they saw Jim and Blair in the parking lot. They didn’t want to overcook them at all. This way it would be fresh and they wouldn’t fall apart. 

When Jim and Blair came through the door, Blair said, “Have you been cooking again, Drew?”

“Yup…I tried something new. I thought it sounded good. Chicken and Dumplings, do you like them?” Drew asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “We like anything that we don’t have to make ourselves.” 

They all laughed and Jim and Blair went to wash up for dinner. The table was already set by the boys and as soon as Jim and Blair got in the dining room, they all sat down to eat. 

Jim and Blair again made all of the right noises while they were eating and Drew was thrilled. “Max helped me with everything tonight. It was a hard recipe, so he deboned all of the chicken. Max is really fast.”

“Good job, Max. It’s really good, boys. You did a wonderful job. The house smells great, it tasted great and you’re great. All in all, we’re having a good evening,” Jim remarked wearing a big smile. 

“Thank you,” Drew said. 

“No, Drew, thank you for everything you and Max do to help us out. It really does help us out. You give us more reasons to come home then most teens do. So, thank you,” Blair declared. 

Max and Drew both smiled and started cleaning up the dishes from the table. 

“Oh no you don’t. Blair and I will clean the table off and do the dishes. You guys go play Wii or something. Have a relaxing evening. Thanks again for everything.”

“I made dessert too,” Drew said happily. 

“Oh God, he made dessert. I’m going to gain 20 pounds in a month at this rate,” Blair teased. 

“What are we having?” Jim asked hoping it would be something he loved. He didn’t use his sense of smell to figure it out either.

“We made a baked cheesecake with a raspberry topping. We’ll have it later, okay?” Drew answered. 

Jim gave each of the boys a hug and told them to get lost. 

Jim and Blair cleaned up the kitchen and got everything loaded in the dishwasher in record time. Blair knew it was because Jim wanted dessert. But Jim swore it was for no other reason then cleaning the kitchen. 

They sat down in the living room and were talking and there was a knock at the door. 

Jim cocked his head and listened and whispered, “Its Steven.”

“Really? Maybe he’s come to his senses,” Blair said happily. He got up and went for the door. Jim stopped him and said, “I don’t know what to say.”

“We’ll play it by ear then. Open the door, Jim.”

Jim went and opened up the door and a shamefaced looking brother stood there looking at the floor. 

“Steven. I’m somewhat surprised to see you here,” Jim started. 

“May I come in?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Come in, sit down,” Jim said as he walked into the living room with Steven. 

“I love what you’ve done with the loft. It’s much bigger. Did you buy another one and connect them?” Steven asked. 

“Yes, we did. We knew we wanted to have foster children and it’s hard to do with a small place like we had. So we enlarged it. Not a biggy at all, but sure made the difference to us,” Jim explained. 

“Well, it looks wonderful. I want to apologize for being such an asshole at dad’s the other night. I don’t know what I was thinking. But I like the idea of having nephews, so if it’s still all right, I would like to be part of the family,” Steven said. 

Jim said, “And you would accept me and Blair being together?”

“Well, it would be hard to be part of the family without Blair,” Steven replied. 

“Did dad make you come over here?” Jim asked. 

“No, I haven’t even talked to dad since last night. It feels like a month ago. I’m really sorry. I was such an ass,” Steven said. 

“We would like you to meet the boys. Do you have time?” Jim asked. 

“Of course I have time. Call them down,” Steven insisted. 

Jim went to the back stairs and called the boys down. They walked down the stairs and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Steven. They just stood there not knowing what to say or do. 

“Bring them over here so I can meet them,” Steven said. 

Jim led the boys over to Steven and said, “Steven this is Max and Drew. They are our sons. They made a wonderful dinner for us tonight and dessert. Would you like to stay for dessert?” Jim questioned. 

“I would like that very much. They seem like nice boys, I’d like to get to know them better,” Steven said winking at Drew and Max. 

The boys knew that Steven wasn’t going to tell Jim about the visit. They were relieved to say the least. 

Steven stayed for two hours, visited and had dessert and then Jim walked him down to the parking lot. 

Once in the lot Jim said, “So did the boys come and see you?”

Steven smiled and said, “How did you know that?”

“I could hear their hearts beating way too hard when they saw you. And yours was a little out of whack too. I knew you had met them before and not just at dads. We don’t even have to say anything to them. They’re good boys aren’t they?” Jim asked. 

“They’re great kids, Jim. You and Blair are very lucky guys indeed. Now I need to get on the road. I’ll see you next week. We’ll all go out to eat or something,” Steven suggested. 

“Sounds good to me, bro,” Jim answered and gave Steven a hug. 

Upstairs Blair was cleaning up the kitchen with Max and Drew and said, “So how did you get to Steven’s office today?”

Both of the boys blushed, but didn’t answer. “It’s all right. Jim doesn’t know, so we’ll never tell him. But I could tell that Steven knew you before he came over. Let’s keep this to ourselves, okay?” 

“That’s fine with me, Blair. Thanks for not telling him,” Drew said. 

Jim came walking in the door and they all stopped talking. Jim looked at them and said, “Okay, so Blair knew about it too?”

“Oh man, he knows,” Blair replied. 

“We’re really sorry for butting in, but we felt like we had to do something. Grampa told us where to go for the appointment. You’re not mad, are you?” Max asked. 

“Nope, not at all. You boys are the best thing in our lives. Thank you,” Jim said as he hugged both of them. 

“We’ve got to go to bed. There was just too much excitement for us tonight,” Max said happily as he climbed the stairs. 

“Goodnight, Drew. Goodnight Max. We’ll see both of you tomorrow morning,” Jim said as he walked up the stairs to his room too. 

Blair looked around the loft and realized he was in the fucking Twilight Zone and he liked it there. He walked up to join Jim for bed and smiled the entire way. 

Life was good. 

 

The end

 

CHICKEN AND DUMPLINGS   
3 1/2 pounds chicken pieces  
8 cups chicken broth  
In a large wide pot, simmer the chicken pieces in the broth until the chicken is tender, 30 minutes or more. Remove the chicken and set it aside. When cool enough to handle, skin and bone the chicken and shred or cut it into bite sized pieces. If desired, skim the chicken fat off the surface of the broth.  
Dumplings:  
2 cups flour  
1 tablespoon baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1/2 cup butter, cold  
1/2 cup water  
In a large bowl, thoroughly mix the flour baking powder and salt.   
Using a food processor, pastry blender, or two knives, cut in the butter until it is the size of very small peas and distributed throughout the dry ingredients. Add the water and knead 8 to 10 times. If the dough seems too sticky, add a little more flour. Roll the dough out to 1/8-inch thickness and cut into 1-inch squares. Bring the broth to a rolling boil, drop in the dumplings, cover the pot and reduce the heat to simmer. Cook for 10 minutes or until the dumplings are cooked. Overcooking will cause the dumplings to fall apart.   
To serve, place the chicken pieces in a bowl and ladle hot broth and dumplings over the chicken.   
Serving Size: 6

 

 

  
CREAMY BAKED CHEESECAKE   
1 1/4 c. graham cracker crumbs  
1/4 c. sugar  
1/2 c. butter  
2 (8 oz.) cream cheese  
1 (14 oz.) Eagle Brand sweetened condensed milk  
3 eggs  
1/4 c. lemon juice  
1 (8 oz.) sour cream  
Preheat oven to 300 degrees. Combine crumbs, sugar and butter; press firmly on bottom of 9 inch springform pan.   
In large mixer bowl, beat cheese until fluffy. Gradually beat in sweetened condensed milk until smooth. Add eggs and lemon juice; mix well. Pour into prepared pan. Bake 50-55 minutes or until center is set; top with sour cream. Bake 5 minutes longer. Cool. Chill. Serve with Raspberry Topping. Refrigerate leftovers.  
RASPBERRY TOPPING:  
In small saucepan, combine 2/3 cup syrup drained from 1 (10 ounce) package thawed frozen red raspberries, 1/4 cup red currant jelly or red raspberry jam and 1 tablespoon cornstarch. Cook and stir until slightly thickened and clear. Cool, stir in raspberries. Serve over cheesecake.


	22. Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has some hopes and dreams of his own.

Family Life Part 22  
Hopes  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,152

 

Jim dropped the boys off at school on his way to the station. He was alone because Blair was at the academy teaching. He found himself glad to hear that the boys needed a ride. They both had their science projects to carry in and they didn’t want to walk or ride the bus with them. 

Jim was so proud of their projects. They never asked for any help, only showed them the finished products. Jim hoped that their teachers were as happy as he and Blair had been with them. They were so damn smart, that sometimes Jim felt like he was being passed up. But they never made him feel like he wasn’t getting things. Nope, he just felt old most of the time. 

~~~~~

When he arrived at the station, Simon was waiting for him. “Ellison, my office.”

Jim got nervous right away, thinking something horrible had happened in the short time since he left the boys off. 

“Sir?” Jim asked. 

Simon pushed him into a chair and shut the door. “Jim, I have a favor to ask. Daryl wants to get one of the lofts in your building and I’m thinking about getting one for an investment, but I want to know how much to offer. I figure you must know what they’re worth.”

“God, I thought something happened to one of the boys or to Blair. Way to scare the shit out of a person,” Jim said relaxing a little bit. 

“Sorry, I just wondered about what to offer. Do you know?” Simon inquired. 

“We paid $60,000.00 for ours. I don’t see why you would ever have to pay more then that. In fact, ours was in pretty good shape, so if it’s not in good shape, you could offer less then that. I would go see it first. How did Daryl hear about it?” Jim wondered. 

“Blair told him the last time he was there hanging out with the boys. You wouldn’t mind having him there would you?” Simon asked. 

“Hell no. We love Daryl. He’s a great kid and Blair could be useful in helping him with college classes. I think he’s passed me up already,” Jim joked. 

“Tell me about it. He’s studying things, I never even thought about. Blair would be able to help him. Would you mind looking at it with me today?” Simon questioned. 

“We could go now, if nothing is pressing,” Jim offered. 

“Let me call the guy at the building and see if he can see us today. Then you can advise me on how much to offer,” Simon stated. 

“I’ll be at my desk checking my messages,” Jim said as he walked out the door. This was his idea of working, taking off to do nothing with the boss. Jim smiled all the way to his desk. 

Jim went ahead and filed a report that was sitting on his desk while he had some time. Simon was still on the phone, so he needed to find something to do anyhow. 

Simon walked up to Jim’s desk and said, “We can leave now if you want to.”

“Sure, I just finished the Samoni report. Let me go and put it on your desk. I’ll be right back,” Jim said as he took the report and put it in Simon’s office. 

Jim smiled as he met Simon at the elevator and they got on together. “I’ll drive,” Jim said. 

“I never doubted it. You don’t like when other people drive,” Simon stated a fact. 

“Why do you and Blair always say that? I prefer to drive, but I don’t have to if you know what I mean,” Jim said. 

“Okay, then let’s take my car,” Simon teased. 

Jim had a look of horror on his face and said, “You’re kidding me aren’t you?”

“Yes, Jim, I’m kidding you. Now let’s get going before everyone notices we’re gone.”

Jim drove him over to the building and they parked in the parking lot and walked out to meet Mr. Stanley, the one that was selling the lofts. 

Jim stuck his hand out and shook Stanley’s hand and said, “It’s good to see you again, Mr. Stanley. I hear you have a unit open?” 

“Jim, it’s good to see you. Yes, we have a second floor unit open, not near as nice as the one you bought upstairs, but still very nice,” Stanley said. 

Simon said, “Could I ask how much you’re asking for it?”

“Of course you can, you’re the one that wants to buy it,” Mr. Stanley teased. “It’s $58,000., for this unit.”

Simon smiled and said, “I’d like to see it now.”

Mr. Stanley took them up in the elevator and stopped at the second floor and got out. He walked to 202 and opened the door. Jim was a little surprised to see how shabby the unit looked. It hadn’t been painted in years. The floors were all scratched up and the kitchen was almost non-existent. Jim wouldn’t pay the price they were asking on a bad day or a good day. 

Simon looked around and said, “Jim, do you think we can fix it up so that it’s livable? It’s not right now, is it?”

“No, it’s not. It’s in really poor shape, but we could do a lot of things to bring it up to speed. What price are you hoping for?” Jim almost whispered. 

“Do you think it would be an insult to offer 42 for it?” Simon wondered. 

“Never know until you ask,” Jim said. 

Simon turned to Mr. Stanley and said, “I would love to buy this, but with all of the work involved to get it in shape, I couldn’t pay more then 42 for it.”

“I would take $42,000. for it, that’s a good price. There is a lot of fixing up to do. We can draw up the papers now and you can go see about the loan right away,” Mr. Stanley stated. 

“Thank you for showing it to us on such short notice. It’s a great unit, just needs some love.” Simon commented. 

“As soon as you bring me the check, the place will be all yours,” Mr. Stanley said as they walked down to his unit to fill out the paperwork. 

Once they were done, they drove back to the station. Jim was going to go back to work and Simon was going to the bank. 

“Simon, do you need any help with the down payment or anything?” Jim asked nicely. 

“You’re the best friend I could ever hope to have. I’ve put some money away in the last few years, so I have some. Thank you for the offer though. My hopes were to buy Daryl his own place some day and by god, I just might be able to do it.”

“It’s going to be great. We’ll redo the floors, paint the walls and put in a good kitchen. It’s going to be nice when it’s done. Wait and see,” Jim said happily. 

Jim parked in the garage at the station and Simon headed to his car. “Wish me luck on the loan.”

“Luck!” Jim answered with a smile. 

Jim walked upstairs and Blair was there already. He smiled when he saw Jim come walking in. 

“Where were you?” Blair asked. 

“Simon and I went to look at one of the units in our building for Daryl. Simon’s going to buy it. Isn’t that great?”

“Man, that would be so nice to have Daryl close by. He’s so nice to the boys, it’ll be good to have a role model as close as that. Not to mention, we’ll love seeing him too. This is great news, Jim.”

“I knew you would be happy about it. It needs a lot of work, though. So we’re going to be working our butts off to get it in shape,” Jim explained. 

“Which unit is it?” Blair asked. 

“202 is the one. The floors need to be stripped and redone, the kitchen needs to be gutted, the bathroom needs to be gutted and the walls all need paint. So we’re going to be busy. It’s always been Simon’s hope to buy Daryl a place some day, so this works for him,” Jim said. 

“If it’s all right with you, Jim, I’d like to buy the appliances for the new kitchen. Would that be all right? I want stainless in there and I’m afraid it’ll be too expensive for Simon after he pays for the loft.”

“That’s a great idea, and I’ll pay for his bed in his bedroom. It’ll be a perfect house warming present,” Jim said happily planning. 

They both went back to work on the files they needed to get done and planned things in between. 

~~~~~

In the next two months, Simon, Blair and Jim worked on the loft. Simon wanted it to be a surprise for Daryl, so he didn’t tell him anything about it. So Jim and Blair had to sneak around when Daryl was over visiting. 

The floors were beautiful when Jim finished stripping and refinishing them. The walls looked great too. But the best thing about the loft was the bedroom and the kitchen. 

The kitchen was so nice, and it looked totally awesome with the new appliances in it. They were all stainless and Blair had done a good job picking them out. 

 

They all knew that Daryl was going to love it, no matter what, but it looked like a brand new place when they were all done with it. 

The bedroom in the loft turned out excellent also. Jim had found a bed he thought Daryl would like. Something that a young person would think was cool. Blair had helped him pick it out, but it was Jim that first found the bed. He loved it and hoped Daryl did too. 

 

Simon looked around that last day and said, “I think we have reached finishing, what do you think?”

“I think this place turned out excellent. I say we bring down Drew and Max and let them see it and see if we forgot anything,” Blair advised. 

Simon smiled at his youngest detective and said, “I think that’s a good idea. Why don’t you go up and get them?”

“I’ll call,” Blair said laughing as he picked up the phone on the wall and dialed their house number. 

“Ellison and Sandburg residence,” Max answered. 

“Hi Max, its Blair. We’re downstairs in 202 and we want you and Drew’s opinion on how Daryl’s new house looks. Think you could come down and look at it?” 

“Oh cool, he’s going to live downstairs?” Max asked. 

“That’s only if we did a good enough job on it,” Blair teased. 

“We’ll be right down,” Max said before he hung up the phone. 

They stood back and looked at everything and Simon smiled. “This place looks like a million bucks. I could never thank you both enough for all of your help. He’s going to be so thrilled and when he’s outgrown the loft, we can sell it and get another place,” Simon remarked. 

The boys knocked on the door and Simon opened it. “Now we need you to be truthful. If something looks like it’s ugly or whatever you have to tell us as much, okay?” 

Max and Drew walked into the place with eyes open big and wide. Drew was the first one to say, “Killer kitchen, he’s going to love the bar and the stainless steel.”

Both boys looked at everything and then walked upstairs to see the bedroom. “I really like the bed you chose, Simon. He’s going to love it,” Max said. 

“Well, I’m glad, but Jim picked the bed. I think he did a good job picking it out too,” Simon stated. 

“I’m taking him out for dinner tonight and then I’ll spring this on him. He’ll be very excited. So just wait until tonight, Max and Drew. He’ll probably call you to show off his new place.”

“I can’t wait to hear about the look on his face. He’s going to love it, Simon,” Max commented. 

Everyone went their separate ways and couldn’t wait to hear from Daryl that night. 

Jim and Blair made dinner in their loft and they all talked about Daryl’s new place. After dinner they did dishes and cleaned up the place waiting for a phone call. 

Finally at ten that night, the phone rang and it was Daryl calling Max and Drew. He asked them to come downstairs so he could show off his new place. Daryl invited Jim and Blair too, so he could thank them for everything. 

They all walked down the stairs one flight to see Daryl’s new place and wish him well. 

All of Simon’s hopes had come true. Jim and Blair were thrilled for him. 

The end


	23. Building Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew and Max are going to help work on some houses with the guys.

Family Life Part 23  
Building Buddies  
By Patt

 

For my Moonridge winner, Pam, who wanted two new Family Life stories. The first one is going to be about buying cheap real estate and turning into a profit. The boys are going to help Jim and Blair build old places, into new. This idea was given to me by Helena. Thank you, sweetie. It was a good idea. I hope both you and Pam like this story. 

Word Count: 3,578

Jim walked into the building where they lived and was met by Mr. Stanley. “Hi Jim, I have an offer to make and hope you’ll take me up on it.”

“What’s going on, Mr. Stanley?” Jim asked. 

“I have two condo’s side by side and wondered if you’d like to buy them and turn them into a beautiful place like your own or the one you did for Daryl Banks. This place has really been getting in shape since you all fixed yours up, everyone is working on theirs. It looks like a new building instead of an old one. I’d give you a really good price on it and when you sell it, I have some buyers that are interested. I would sell them both to you for 50,000.00 and you could charge about 90,000.00 when you sell it. What do you think?” Mr. Stanley wondered. 

“That sounds like a perfect idea for a project for me, Blair and our boys. They could use the work out and earn extra money that way. It’s a great idea. Draw up the papers and I’ll get the check for you at the bank tomorrow. What floor are they on?” Jim asked. 

“First floor, so no skylight, but people like being on the ground floor much better, so it’ll move fast. I’ll go get the paperwork done and drop by and give it to you tonight. It needs a lot of work, Jim. I’m glad you’re going to take it on,” Mr. Stanley stated as he walked up the stairs with Jim to go to his place and do the paperwork. 

Jim said, “We’ll see you later, tonight. Thanks for the offer.”

“See you later, Jim. Say hi to Blair for me,” Mr. Stanley called out over his shoulder. 

Jim used his key and walked into the loft. Blair was cooking dinner and the boys were sitting at the dining room table doing homework, it looked like. 

“Hey Jim, glad to see you made it back from court in one piece,” Blair said. 

“I have a surprise for all three of you,” Jim commented quickly and happily. 

“What?” Max asked just as quickly. 

“We’re buying two condo’s in this building, and we’re going to work on it as a family and turn it into a profit. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked at him oddly and said, “You just thought that would be fun?” 

“Yeah, I thought it would fun for all of us. We can pay the boys for helping us, so they can earn extra money and we’ll be able to fix it up nicely and sell it for a huge profit. Mr. Stanley is bringing the paperwork by tonight and I’ll get the check from the bank tomorrow,” Jim explained. 

Drew stood up and walked towards Jim and said, “I think it’s a great idea. It’ll be fun working side by side with you and Blair. It’ll give us plenty to do on the weekends that we’re bored. I say it’s a good judgment call.”

Blair smiled and said, “Well, they seem to be on board about it, so I guess I will be too. Do we have to do a lot of the same things we did in Daryl’s loft?”

“Yeah, but we’ll have two, so there will be two bathrooms, two bedrooms and a nice living room, dining room and big kitchen. It’s going to be fun. You wait and see,” Jim promised. 

“Have you even seen it yet?” Blair asked. 

“No, I thought I would wait for the paperwork and ask him to show it to all four of us tonight. Does that sound good to everyone else?” Jim wondered. 

“Works for me,” Max replied and smiled as he went back to his homework. 

“I like the idea,” Drew said happily. 

“I like the idea, too. It’ll be great family time. And if we like it a lot we might be able to do this from time to time. We could do this to make extra money for the boys for college,” Blair suggested. 

“That’s a damn good idea, Blair. We’re going to set up a lot of the money in their college fun when we sell this thing. You just wait and see, it’s going to be fun,” Jim said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Blair a proper hello, hug and kiss. 

!!!!!!!!!!

After dinner was done, the dishes were all cleaned up and everyone was in watching a movie, the doorbell rang. Jim answered it because he knew it was Mr. Stanley. 

“Hi, Mr. Stanley. Come on in,” Jim said standing aside so he could enter. 

“Would you all like to see this place you’re going to be working on?” Mr. Stanley inquired. 

Blair and the boys got up immediately and said, “Yes.”

Mr. Stanley laughed and said, “Someone is anxious all ready.”

He led them downstairs, after Jim locked up their loft and they walked into the first condo and saw it was already made into a double condo. Jim and Blair were not going to have to tear down walls, they were just going to have to strip the floors, paint and replace all of the kitchen and bathrooms. The place wasn’t as bad as Mr. Stanley had made it sound, so they were very excited. 

Blair pulled Jim down close and whispered, “This isn’t going to be bad at all.”

“I know, it’s going to be a breeze. We’re going to have fun,” Jim answered. 

“What do you think?” Mr. Stanley asked after they looked at all of the rooms and took notes. 

Drew said, “You know, we have friends that are looking for a condo. This would be perfect for them. Jim ,do you think we could have it finished in a couple of months?” 

“I think it’ll be ready in a couple of months, yes.”

“Max, I was thinking about the twins. Their mom said she’d love to have a place like what ours is like. But she knew she couldn’t afford it. But maybe we could fix things a little cheaper so that we could sell it a little cheaper,” Drew suggested. 

“No, we’re not doing things cheap. We’ll see when the time comes on what the price will be. It depends on how much we put into it. We have to make a profit, boys,” Jim explained. 

Max smiled and said, “Seth and Sam would love this place. They love ours, I know that much.”

“Don’t say anything to them, boys. It would just get their hopes up and they might not be able to afford it. So keep comments to ourselves until we’re ready to sell it,” Blair stated. 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to get Seth and Sam all excited and then find out they couldn’t have it. Too bad we can’t have them help us. It would be really fun with the four of us helping you and Blair. We could be building buddies. What do you think?” Max asked Jim. 

“What do you think, Blair?” Jim asked, needing a second opinion. 

“They can probably use the extra money for helping, but it’s totally up to you. You wanted it to be a family project didn’t you?” Blair asked. 

“Sort of,” Jim replied. 

Max said, “Then it’ll just be the four building buddies. It’s okay Jim. We’ll have fun.”

Jim turned to Mr. Stanley and said, “I’ll bring you the check first thing in the morning. This is going to be fun.”

Mr. Stanley smiled and said, “I knew I could count on you for fixing this place up. You’re got the touch, both you and Blair.”

They all talked awhile longer and then walked back upstairs to their own loft and talked more once they got inside without Mr. Stanley. 

“Jim, it doesn’t need near as much work as we thought it did. It’s just dirty. It’s more neglected than anything and I think we’re going to be able to do this easily,” Blair said. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Jim remarked. 

“When do we start?” Max asked. 

“This weekend. We’re both off for the weekend, and we’re going to get everything clean and washed down. Then we’ll see where we go from there,” Jim answered. 

Blair said, “We’ll make a list of things to do tonight and then we’ll do it this weekend.”

“We’ll clean first, then paint, then strip the floors and then do the kitchen and bathrooms. It’s going to be great,” Jim said dreamily. 

Drew said, “I can’t wait to get started. We better think about getting ready for bed, Max. We have to go to school early tomorrow for our project display.”

“Do you have the camera to take pictures so we can see the display?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, Jim, I have the camera. You’ve asked me four times,” Drew said laughing. 

“Well, we can’t take off for it, so I feel bad that we’re missing your science project,” Jim admitted. 

“You saw them here, it’s not like they’re that big of a deal,” Max confessed. 

“They were to us,” Blair said. 

“Thanks, Blair and Jim. You’re the best,” Max said as he walked up the stairs. “See you in the morning.”

“Night, Jim and Blair,” Drew called out over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day, Jim took off long enough to go to the bank and get the check for Mr. Stanley. Mr. Stanley had him sign the papers, he signed said papers along with Jim and then handed Jim a set of keys. Jim thanked him and went back to work, happily carrying his new keys. 

!!!!!!!!!!

That weekend, the boys started hauling things out of the condo, cleaning and stripping the walls bear. They were all working on something different. Max and Drew were working on cleaning the two loft bedrooms and Jim was cleaning the kitchen, while Blair was cleaning the two bathrooms. At the end of the day, they couldn’t believe how much better it looked already. 

“This place is going to be great. Did you notice how nice the floors look? They don’t have to be redone, they were just filthy. They aren’t damaged at all,” Jim said happily. 

“I noticed. And the tiles in the bathrooms are both good, so we don’t have to replace them either. We just need the tubs, showers, toilets and sinks. Sounds like a lot for the bathrooms, but we’ll find good sales and get it spruced up in no time at all,” Blair assured them all. 

Jim said, “Do you have any color choices made for the bathrooms yet?” 

“Yeah, I’m thinking something blue. I like blue and it’s such an airy room, there are two windows, so we want it bright and sunny looking. That’s why I chose blue. Does anyone not like blue?” Blair wondered. 

“I love blue,” Max answered. 

“Me too,” Drew agreed. 

“I’m with them, Blair. Do you have ideas yet, or is that in the making?” Jim asked. 

“I have the entire bathroom planned out. It’s going to rock. When we’re done, no one will know this was a shabby place at one time.”

“I think for the kitchen, we’re going to use light green paint and off white cabinets. It’s a very large area, so we need something nice and bright for it. I’ve already done the measurements and now we just need to find the cabinets and appliances,” Jim said. 

“What about upstairs, boys?” Blair asked. 

“We just need to paint and polish the floors and the railings. Then we’ll be done up there. Are we furnishing this place?” Max asked. 

“Yes, without spending all of our savings, mind you. We’ll find things on sale and put them in the rooms as we see them. It’s going to be fun,” Blair remarked. 

“Maybe we can go to Ikea, for some house things, what do you think?” Drew asked. 

“They’re inexpensive. They’re not made to last real long, but they would be fine. We’ll put shopping on our list of things to do as we get done with each room. Let’s finish the kitchen first, how about that?” Jim suggested. 

!!!!!!!!!!

For the next four weeks, the boys helped Jim and Blair every single day that they could. Everything was done except finishing the bathrooms. Blair was finishing up those that afternoon. Max couldn’t wait to see the finished product. Blair hadn’t let them see the bathroom’s at all, while he was working on them. He wanted it to be a surprise. 

Blair walked out of the second bathroom, smiling and said, “I’m ready for the unveiling. Who wants to see bathroom one and bathroom 2? They’re exactly alike, like at our house.”

“I want to see them,” Max replied. 

“I can’t wait to see them, “Drew said jumping up off the sofa in the living room and walked towards the bathrooms. 

 

Blair opened the first door and they were shocked. It had been so plain and down right ugly to begin with, that they were just blown away. 

 

Jim whistled making Blair blush. “You really like it?” Blair asked insecurely. 

“Like it? I love it,” Jim answered. 

“Well, I was beginning to worry after I saw how wonderful the kitchen looked and the living room. When do we get to see the bedrooms?” Blair asked. 

“Today is good. We furnished the main bedroom with used furniture that Blair helped us buy. But it looks good. Come on up and see it,” Max invited. 

They all walked up the stairs and Jim smiled. It wasn’t done up like he would have done it up, but it looked nice and clean. That’s what was most important. 

 

“The second bedroom is a lot like ours. So you can just imagine what that looks like,” Drew said. 

“Gee, I wonder why you were doing a room up with twin beds. Does it have anything to do with the twins?” Jim asked almost laughing. 

“Well, we figured, just in case,” Max confessed. 

They walked upstairs ands saw the second bedroom and it looked great. Jim and Blair were really proud of how hard the boys had worked on this unit. 

“It’s time to advertise it for sale,” Jim said. 

“Can we bring Seth and Sam’s mom over to see it?” Drew asked. 

“Anyone can come to the open house, Drew. But they might not be able to afford it. So keep that in mind,” Jim reminded him. 

“Okay, well we’ll hope for the best,” Max said smiling. 

“Max and Drew, I had a really good time working with you both. It was a lot of fun wasn’t it?” Blair asked. 

“I had a great time, “ Max answered. 

“Could we do this again some time?” Drew asked. 

“I think it depends on how much we make from this one. If we do well enough, put some aside for your college and see if we have enough to start another project, maybe so,” Blair commented. 

“I hope we can. We had fun working with you guys all four weeks. I can’t believe how fast the time went by,” Max said. 

“I had fun with you guys, too. We’ll see how well we do with this one and make plans after that. Maybe the next thing we’ll work on is a house. A small house. What do you think of that?” Jim asked. 

“That would be fun, I think as long as we don’t have to move into it. We really like the loft,” Max admitted. 

“So do we, Max, so do we,” Blair said. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The open house went well. Jim got seven offers on the place, all of them were good, but he got one that was lower then the rest of them and it was from Sam and Seth’s mom. Jim sat at the table that night after the boys had gone to bed and whispered, “What would you think about selling the place for 20,000.00 less then we planned?”

“Oh my God, you’re thinking about Seth and Sam’s mom?” Blair said smiling. 

“Well, she offered that much, I could counter-offer, but I don’t see that she’s got much more. We would still come out smelling like a rose. What do you think?” Jim asked, needing Blair’s opinion. 

“I say go for it, Jim. I think you want to help her out, so go for it. I’ll call the rest of the people tomorrow morning while we’re off and tell them it’s sold already,” Blair said. 

Jim hugged Blair to his body and said, “Thank you, Chief. I needed someone to agree with me. I couldn’t make the decision alone. It’ll be nice to have the twins close by for different things, I think. I hope they don’t drive us all nuts,” Jim said laughing. 

“Let’s go to bed. You can call her in the morning and tell her,” Blair suggested. 

“Do you think it’s too late to call her tonight?” Jim asked. 

“Call her, you know you want to. Go ahead, it’ll make her night. Then tell her that we’ll help them move in. It’ll be nice for her since her husband left her alone with the boys. She’ll need help,” Blair decided. 

Jim grabbed the phone and called the number on the paper. Mrs. Barrow answered and Jim said, “Hi Mrs. Barrow, this is Jim Ellison, I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“No, you didn’t wake me up. I was trying to get a few loads of laundry ready to take to the Laundromat, I don’t have a washer and dryer,” Mrs. Barrow said. 

“Well, you do now. There is one in your new home, so we just need to get the paperwork done at the bank tomorrow if you still want the place,” Jim said happily. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe we had a chance at getting it. I heard everyone was making you great offers, how in the world did I get it?” Mrs. Barrow’s asked. 

“I thought the person that should have it should be the one that would like it the most. I think that’s you. You need it more than anyone else did and you loved every room. I watched you as you went through and looked at it. The boys will love being so close to Max and Drew and I know our boys are going to be thrilled to have Sam and Seth as neighbors. So do we have a deal?” Jim asked point blank. 

“We have a deal. Can I call you Jim?” she asked. 

“Yes, what is your first name?” Jim asked. 

“Denise, please call me that. And can I call Blair, Blair?” Denise asked sounding happier then she had ever sounded to Jim. 

“Yes, you can call him Blair. He’ll love it. Call me in the morning and we’ll go to the bank and get the papers filled out. Are you prequalified?” Jim wondered. 

“Yes, I got that done last week when I heard about the condo being up for sale. So I’m already pre-qualified. We just need to fill out the final paperwork. It’ll still take weeks,” Denise said sadly. 

“Do you have a reason to be out sooner then that?” Jim asked. 

“My husband wants the apartment back. He and his girlfriend are moving in. He told us we had one month to get out. Next week is the end of that month,” Denise said sadly. 

“I can’t believe he kicked you out of your own home. Well, looks like you’ll be renting from us until your paperwork goes through. We can move you this weekend, how does that sound? Jim offered. 

“That sounds like the best thing that’s ever happened to us. Thank you Jim for giving us a chance,” Denise said before she hung up the phone. 

Jim went and shut off all of the lights and walked up the stairs, he knew Blair was up there waiting for him. 

“He kicked her out of their apartment?” Blair asked. 

“I’m really, really glad that you helped me make the right decision. I was right on the edge of taking the best offer for more money for the boys’ college fund. But I made Denise’s night and it also made her cry. I don’t think she’s had anyone being nice to her in ages. So we’re going to try and help out in any way we can. If her boys need something, we might just know of a place that has it for half price or something. We can buy them things and charge her half for it. She’s a proud woman, we don’t want to insult her,” Jim explained. 

“Come here. Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” Blair asked pulling Jim into the bed and snuggling with him. 

“As a matter of fact, you could show me how much,” Jim teased. 

“I could do that,” Blair said as he went in for the first kiss. 

That was only the beginning. Blair was always good at show and tell. 

The end


	24. Family Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew and Max want to have a family game night.

Family Life Part 24  
Family Night  
By Patt

 

Another idea given to me by Helena. Thank you. And thank you to Pam for buying these stories at the Moonridge Auction. 

Word Count: 2,768

 

Drew and Max were waiting for Jim and Blair to get home. They had a favor to ask and hoped that Jim and Blair would go for it. 

As soon as the men walked in the front door, they knew something was up. Both of the boys were smiling and standing by the front door. 

“Okay, what happened?” Blair asked in a teasing tone. 

“Give it to us straight,” Jim joked too. 

“We have something to suggest and to offer an idea and we’re hoping that you’ll consider it in the next few days,” Max said seriously. 

Now this got Jim and Blair’s attention. “What? Just tell us, Max,” Jim ordered. 

“Drew came up with the wonderful idea today and we went shopping with Sam and Seth’s mom and bought something for the idea. Are you ready?” Max asked. 

“We’re more then ready. What do you mean you left? You didn’t even tell us you were going anywhere,” Blair pointed out. 

“Well, it was sort of a surprise, if we told you about it; it wouldn’t have been a surprise, would it?” Max asked. 

“Max, the rule is, we have to know where you boys are all the time, even if it’s somewhere where you don’t want us to know. We have to. So from this day on, you remember that, okay?” Jim asked sternly. 

Drew looked upset for a second and said, “Are you both mad at us?”

Blair said, “Let’s start over again. What is the surprise?” 

Drew smiled at Blair because he could tell he wasn’t really too mad at them. Just a little bit. “We went shopping for a once a month family night. We wanted to ask you if you’d ask grampa and Uncle Steven to come once a month for game night.” 

“What kind of games? I don’t know that my dad plays any,” Jim said. 

“We bought Sorry, Monopoly and Clue. They are the three best games on the market. They’re more fun then anything. We’re hoping that we can talk them into once a month game night,” Max said. 

“Actually, I think it sounds super fun. I would love playing any of those games. We could set aside one night a month and play one game of all three of them,” Blair suggested. 

“Oh that would be perfect,” Drew agreed. 

“Well, first we have to see if Uncle Steven can do it and I don’t know about my dad. He never played a game with me and Steven once,” Jim divulged. 

“It’s all the more reason for him to try it now. He likes hanging out with you and Uncle Steven now. So he can make up for lost time. Will you at least think about it?” Max inquired. 

Jim smiled at his foster sons and said, “I’ll call them both tonight and see if we can’t set up a date. But the four of us can do it, if they can’t. We don’t need them to play games. I wouldn’t mind a game of Sorry tonight, if you feel up to losing.”

Max laughed out right and said, “You’re on. We have to do homework first and then games.”

Blair smiled at all of them and said, “Sounds good to us. Now you boys go do your homework while we make dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” Max said happily as they both walked up the stairs to start in on their work. 

!!!!!!!!!!

After dinner was done and the kitchen was all cleaned up, they sat down at the table and Max said, “Jim gets to choose the game tonight. Okay?”

“In that case, I say we choose Clue. We haven’t played that in a long while, Blair. We’ll have fun beating the pants off the younger crowd,” Jim answered. 

 

“That works for me. I’m all for showing the young whipper snappers who are the boss,” Blair teased. 

“Oh man, you guys are on. We’re good at this game, you wait and see,” Drew promised and then laughed evilly. 

“Oh-oh. Maybe we shouldn’t have chosen Clue,” Jim suggested as he laughed too. 

Drew and Max got the game out and set it up at the table. Jim and Blair just looked on happily as they did their thing. They were so thrilled to spend time with the adults and Jim knew that it would soon end, so they had best eat up that attention now. He looked over at Blair and smiled, making Blair blow him an air kiss. 

“Are you flirting with each other before the game? That’s not allowed. That’s like cheating,” Max said jokingly. 

“Well, at least we still flirt with each other, right?” Jim asked. 

Drew looked all serious and said, “Yeah, just look what happened with Seth and Sam’s mom and dad. He just up and left them one day. A lot like ours did. We’re thrilled that you guys like each other and still stay together.”

“Do the boys see their dad often?” Blair asked. 

“No, they don’t fit into his new lifestyle. He’s got a girlfriend that is only 19 years old. Do you believe it? Their mom is so darn nice too. I can’t believe he just left her for that other woman,” Max said sadly. 

“Sometimes things just don’t work out. So you have to understand that. He’ll come around one of these days when he misses his sons and wants to see them again. Don’t you worry, he can’t live forever without them,” Blair assured them. 

“Well, that’s just it though; they won’t have anything to do with him. Their dad did ask them out for dinner one night, but they made up excuses. They don’t like him any more,” Drew said. 

“They might not like him, but they’ll always love their dad. They’ll come around as time goes by,” Jim advised. 

“If you left Blair, I wouldn’t be happy with you,” Max confessed. 

“Well, it’s not going to happen, so let’s not worry about it now,” Jim said quickly. 

“It’s only logical to blame one person, but in reality, it takes two to make a mess of a situation. It’s none of the boys’ business when you come right down to it. It’s between their parents and them alone,” Blair said. 

“Okay, enough of sad and depressing talk. Who wants to get their butts whooped by me and Max?” Drew asked. 

“Pick me,” Blair called out with his hand in the air. 

Both of the boys laughed and they started to play the game. It had been a long while since Blair and Jim had played it, so the young ones had to keep reminding them of the rules. 

As the night wore on, Jim was sure he was going to win the game, but he was wrong. Drew won and Max was irritated with him. So was Blair. Jim just laughed his butt off at how mad they were getting over a game. 

They all helped clean up the game and put it in the hall closet. Jim saw the other games up there and remembered he hadn’t called his dad yet. “I’m going to go into the office and call grampa and Uncle Steven and ask them to come once this month for game night. It was fun. They’ll have fun too.”

“Speak for yourself,” Blair grumbled. 

“Yeah, what he said,” Max agreed with Blair. 

Jim laughed as he walked into the office. He picked up the phone and dialed his dad’s number seeing that it was only 9:00, so he thought he was safe. 

“Ellison,” William said. 

“Hi dad, I called to ask a favor,” Jim started. 

“Sure, Jimmy, what’s going on?” 

“The boys bought some board games in hopes that we could have a once a month game night for the six of us. They wanted you and Uncle Steven to come too. We played tonight and got the pants beat off us.”

“What night?” William asked. 

“Whatever night is good for you and Steven, we’ll work around it,” Jim said. 

“Why don’t you pick out the third Saturday of every month and we’ll go with that?” William suggested. 

“Okay, the third Saturday it is. I hope Steven can make it too,” Jim said. 

“What games are we going to play?” William wondered. 

“Monopoly, Clue and Sorry,” Jim answered. 

“I like all three of those. I play them at the senior center. Maybe the boys would like to go one weekend with me and play with the old folks. They would love the young blood,” William teased. 

“You can call and ask them dad. They love to spend time with you, so I’m sure they would. I’ve written it on the calendar for the next three months, so you’re stuck coming over,” Jim joked. 

“Jimmy, you’re a good parent to those boys. So is Blair. I like how much time you spend with them. They’re never going to feel neglected, no matter what,” William stated. 

“We try, dad, but it’s not always easy. Well, we’ll see you in two weeks on that Saturday, if not sooner. Chances are, the boys will want to go have breakfast with you in between,” Jim said. 

“I love spending time with them, so anytime is good for me,” William said happily. “Thanks for calling, Jimmy.”

“Bye dad,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

Jim then dialed Steven’s number and Steven answered half asleep, “Hullo?”

“Did I wake you up, Steven?”

“No, Jim, you woke me down,” Steven shot back, even being half asleep, he was still a pistol. 

“I called to ask you if the third Saturday of each month is good for a Family Game Night. The boys bought new games in hopes that you and Dad will come over and play once a month with us,” Jim said quickly. 

“Let me get my computer and put it in my calendar,” Steven said as he left the phone for some time and Jim wondered if he was ever coming back. 

“Okay, I got the third Saturday of every month for the next six months all put in my computer. I’ll be there and if I can’t make it, I’ll be sure to call. Tell the boys it was nice of them to think of me,” Steven said nicely. 

“Steven, why are you sleeping so early?” Jim asked. 

“I’m not alone, Jim,” Steven teased. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. Okay well, go back to sleep, have sweet dreams. Talk to you soon,” Jim said before he hung up the phone hastily. 

Jim walked out of the office blushing and Blair said, “Oh my, did you catch one of them with a woman?”

“Steven. He said he would love to do it and he took the time to put it in his computer before he told me someone was there. I was embarrassed. I hate interrupting. Especially with sex,” Jim admitted. 

“Life goes on, Jim. It’s just your brother. Now if it would have been your dad, that would be a whole different story,” Blair kidded. 

Jim looked at him in shock and said, “You think my dad still has sex?”

“Jim, he’s not dead,” Blair replied. 

“I’ve never given it much thought and thanks to you, now I will.”

Blair laughed all the way into the kitchen for a glass of milk before bedtime. He took his vitamins with milk every night. 

Jim said, “I’ll be right back, I have to tell the boys something.”

Jim walked up the stairs and knocked on their door. “Come on in,” Max called out. 

“My dad said he wanted to know if you two were interested in a game night at his senior center once a month, too. He loves the idea of one here, but he goes to the senior center once a month too. They like teens. Would you be interested? You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Jim impressed upon them. 

“That’s a good idea. We’d get to see grampa one more time a month. That would be nice, don’t you think, Drew?” Max asked. 

“Yeah, that would be fun. We could see what woman it is that grampa keeps talking about when we go out for lunch on the weekend,” Drew said laughing. 

“There’s a woman he’s interested in?” Jim asked. 

“He probably doesn’t feel like you want to know, Jim,” Max said. 

“I would like to know what he does sometimes. I never even thought to ask him. I’m a bad son,” Jim declared and started for the door. 

“You aren’t either. You’re busy with us. We take a lot of work. We know that much. We’ll keep you filled in on grampa, okay?” Max asked. 

Jim kissed both of the boys on top of their heads and said, “Thank you. Now I’m going to turn in. I’m really tired tonight.”

“It’s from getting your pants beat off at game night,” Drew said evilly. 

Jim hugged him into his chest and said, “I love you, you big dope.”

“What about me?” Max asked. 

“Yeah, you’re a dope too, but I love you, too,” Jim teased as he pulled Max in for a huge hug. 

Jim was wild about these boys and was so grateful that he and Blair had been given the chance to raise such fine ones. 

He walked down the stairs smiling and Blair said, “My turn to go and tell them good night.”

“Make sure and call them dopes, they like that it seems,” Jim joked as he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Blair went upstairs and said, “Looks like your family night is a hit. I wanted to tell you thank you for the game tonight and for being so good about hanging with us old people.”

“You’re not old, Blair. Jim is, but you’re not.” Drew laughed and laughed and laughed. 

Jim called up from the bathroom, “I heard that.”

“We know you heard that,” Blair answered. 

Blair went and hugged both of the boys and told them goodnight. He said, “Jim said something about calling you dopes, what was that about?”

“He does that when he doesn’t want things to get too mushy. You never have to call us dopes,” Max stated. 

“Nah, I never need to stoop to that, you goofballs. Now goodnight to both of you,” Blair said as he walked out of the room. 

Jim was waiting when he got downstairs and he said, “I told you they like it.”

“You were right. I’ll be up in a little while. I have to get ready for bed. Stay awake if you can,” Blair instructed. 

“I’ll try,” Jim answered, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“I was thinking about talking,” Blair said smiling. 

“Oh. Well, I can stay awake for that too,” Jim said. 

He walked up the stairs to their room and slid into bed. It felt so comfortable with nice clean sheets on the bed. He and Blair always kept the bedroom in top notch shape, so that Jim was always comfortable. He snuggled into his side of the bed, pulled up his covers and that was all she wrote. 

Blair got done brushing his teeth, washing his face and peeing and walked upstairs to talk to Jim. What he found was so cute. He wished he had the camera with him. The covers were pulled up to Jim’s head and he was sound asleep already. 

Blair crawled into his side of the bed and snuggled into Jim’s body. Jim didn’t even move a muscle. Blair knew he must be tired. But Blair knew that the boys took more out of Jim then he said most of the time. He worried too much about them. Blair did too, but Jim worried all the time. Now if he was awake, he could relax him a little bit. Okay, he could relax him a lot. He started stroking Jim’s cock through his boxers and Jim mumbled something that Blair couldn’t hear. He continued doing it until Jim turned around and said, “I thought you wanted to talk to me.”

“This is the way I’m talking tonight,” Blair said as he made sweet love to his man and Jim didn’t bitch one bit about it. 

Jim lay in Blair’s arms half asleep afterwards and heard Max say, “I’m glad they still love each other.”

“So am I, bro, so am I.”

Jim smiled and went right to sleep. 

The end


	25. Loving Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe turns on Jim and Blair.

Family Life Part 25  
Loving Jim  
By Patt

 

The next one will probably deal with friends at the work place. But for now, this is how I see Rafe acting. My God, it’s a soap opera. LOL 

 

Word Count: 2,389

 

Blair was in the break room getting a cup of coffee when Rafe walked in. “Good morning, Rafe,” he called out. 

Rafe walked over to him and whispered, “How much do you love Jim?”

“What? Why are you asking that?” Blair wondered. 

“He’s been taking shit for the last month because of you. Do you love him enough to walk away from this relationship?” Rafe asked. 

“What are you talking about? We have a family, Rafe. You know that,” Blair commented as calmly as he could. 

“Jim could raise those boys alone and they would be much happier, I’m sure. I’m sure they take flack about you two, also. But I just want to know how much you love Jim,” Rafe said again. 

“I love him too much to walk away without saying anything, Rafe. I can’t believe you’re even suggesting it, knowing how Jim feels about me.”

“Jim went down to records, so don’t expect him to come and save your ass. I found out you don’t love him at all. If you did, you would break up this relationship once and for all. Jim could go back to being just one of the guys instead of one of the guys that gets his ass ripped every time he leaves the bullpen. You’re such a chicken shit, Sandburg,” Rafe said as he walked out of the room. 

Blair just stood there, shocked. Was Jim getting verbally attacked every day when he left the bullpen? Was this true? Did Rafe hate them being together?

Blair knew he loved Jim enough to give him up if he had to, but he honestly couldn’t think up a reason that he could give Jim for breaking up. And he would need a damn good one. He didn’t want to leave Jim anyhow, he loved him so much, it hurt sometimes. This was one of the times. 

Conner walked in and said, “Sandy, why do you look so down in the dumps?”

“Conner, have you heard anything going around the station about Jim being verbally attacked daily?” Blair asked point blank. 

“As a matter of fact, I have heard something, but Jim can take care of things himself, so stop worrying anyhow. Who told you?” Conner asked. 

“Rafe just told me and he’s not happy about Jim and me being together. I had no idea he felt that way,” Blair said sadly. 

“Just ignore the nong. He’s not a cobber of yours or he wouldn’t have even mentioned it. You know you can trust me, right Sandy?”

“Yes, I know I can. But if Jim is getting upset daily, I need to know what to do about it,” Blair explained. 

“What do you plan on doing about it, mate?”

“If I loved him enough, I would suggest we call it quits for awhile. At least until things calmed the fuck down,” Blair said sadly. 

“That’s the most onkus idea I’ve ever heard of in my life. Settle down and ignore Rafe. He’s the village idiot, Sandy and you know it. We need to go to a water hole and have some drinks,” Megan assured Blair. 

“Well, onkus or not, I have to do some thinking,” Blair stated. 

“As long as you’re not going to listen to Rafe. He’s just jealous of you and Jim’s relationship. I’ve always thought he had a thing for Jim. So it makes sense that he would try and break you up. It’s not going to happen,” Megan said flatly. 

“I’ve got to get back to my desk so Jim doesn’t know anything is up,” Blair said walking out of the break room. 

Jim walked into the bullpen looking somewhat pissed off and Blair asked, “Problems?”

“Nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry about it,” Jim said. 

Blair knew he had been accosted by someone and that pissed him off big time. Why couldn’t people just mind their own fucking business? He tried a smile for Jim but it didn’t work. 

Jim thought Blair was upset because of his attitude, so Jim smiled and said, “Everything is going to be fine.”

“How long has this been going on?” Blair asked. 

“What?” Jim inquired, foolishly. 

“You’re taking shit from someone and you’re not telling me about it. Everything isn’t fine. Everything fucking sucks at this moment. I think we should take a break,” Blair almost whispered. 

“What are you talking about? Nothing is going on and we don’t need any fucking breaks. Do you understand?” Jim growled. 

“Growl all you want, but I think we need a slight break. I’ve got a lot of thinking to do,” Blair got up from his desk and walked out of the bullpen. 

Conner walked over and said, “Did Sandy just ask you to call it quits?”

“What’s going on? What in the hell did I miss, while in records?” Jim asked looking totally confused. 

“Someone has been an ear basher and Sandy got the shit end of the stick,” Conner explained. 

“What in the hell does that even mean?” Jim asked even more confused now. 

“Someone who talks too much,” Conner said. 

“Who’s been talking to Sandburg?” Jim asked outright. 

“Rafe, the drongo.”

“Talk English, will you?” Jim asked as nicely as he could in his present state of mind. 

“Rafe is a stupid person, it’s as simple as that,” Conner replied. 

“He told Blair about me being hassled didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did. And Blair thinks if he really loved you, he would stand aside,” Conner explained. 

“Oh really? Where is Rafe?” Jim asked looking around the bullpen and not finding him. 

“I don’t know. Probably off hiding somewhere. He’s a weasel.”

“He’s going to be a dead weasel if he doesn’t stay out of our business,” Jim said to no one in particular. 

Jim saw Rafe walk into the bullpen and got up and met him before he sat down. “I need to talk to you.”

Jim headed for the first interrogation room. Jim was so pissed off, he could have spit, if they were outside. 

Rafe walked in and said, “What? I’ve got things to do.”

“Stay away from Sandburg. He’s not going to break up with me and that’s final. So you can forget about your little plan,” Jim said angrily. 

“It wasn’t a plan. I just told him you’re being hassled and there was only one way to fix it,” Rafe said just as angrily. 

“It’s none of your business. So drop it. Don’t bring it up to him again,” Jim said as he started out of the room. 

Rafe stopped him and said, “Aren’t you tired of being hassled?”

“As a matter of fact, I am tired of it. But I would never break up with Blair because of it. I would quit this job first,” Jim spat back. 

“Whatever…” Rafe walked out of the room and Jim never took his eyes off of him the entire way. 

Conner stopped him and said, “I need to tell you something.”

“What?” Jim asked. 

“Rafe has a thing for you. Everyone knows, so it would make sense that he tries to break you up. He’s such an ass, Jimbo.”

“Why would I break up with Blair and then go to him? That makes no sense at all,” Jim questioned. 

“He never makes sense. He’s warm for your form,” Conner said. 

“Stupid fucker,” Jim said as he sat down at his desk and started working on something. 

“You can say that again,” Conner responded. 

“Stupid fucker,” Jim joked. 

“Take Sandy to lunch and tell him whose boss,” Conner instructed. 

“I will. Thanks for your support, Conner,” Jim answered. 

Blair walked in and sat down at his desk, but didn’t say a word. Jim leaned into him and whispered, “We’re going to lunch in a few minutes. We’ll talk then.”

“Good, because I have some things to say,” Blair said. 

“I’ll listen and then you’ll listen. It’ll be a good lunch,” Jim assured him. 

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Blair said. 

Jim went and told Simon they were leaving for lunch they walked down the stairs to the garage and got into Jim’s SUV. 

The ride over to the restaurant was quick and without incident. Jim couldn’t wait to talk to Blair. 

They arrived and sat in a booth for privacy. Jim figured they needed it for when he yelled at Blair. 

As soon as they sat down, Blair said, “Can I start?”

“Yes, you can start,” Jim replied. 

“I was asked to give you up today, if I really loved you. Well, I must not love you enough because I’m not giving you up. I love being with you, loving you and having a family with you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So I’m not giving you up. Everyone will have to get used to us being together and shut their fucking mouths,” Blair ranted. 

“Wow, I don’t have to yell at you. That’s good, because I didn’t want to yell. I love you too, babe and I don’t want us to give up anything that we have. We shouldn’t have to,” Jim agreed. 

“Rafe can go fuck himself for all I care,” Blair ranted some more. 

“We’re just going to ignore him from this time on. He’s not invited to our home for poker anymore,” Jim said. 

“I don’t care if he comes to our home or not. I’m ignoring him and that’s all I’m doing. I’m not going to exclude him from things, because that will just make him angry and he’ll start trouble. We don’t need any trouble, babe. We’ve got enough of that as it is. Now do you want to tell me about who is giving you grief?” Blair asked. 

“It’s just some of the traffic cops, if you can believe it. They razz me when I go down to records and say stupid shit. It’s not a big deal. It just pisses me off,” Jim explained. 

“Do you say anything back to them?” Blair asked. 

“Nope. I just ignore them totally,” Jim replied. 

“Report them to Simon. He needs to be aware of the situation. Do that today, okay?” 

“Yes, sir, I’ll do that today,” Jim teased. 

“I’m not kidding, Jim. I want them reported. They shouldn’t be able to get away with that shit. They’re feeling good about things because you’re not saying anything. It’s just what they wanted.”

“I get it, Chief. Don’t worry, I’ll write up a report in Simon’s office as soon as we get back.”

“Good, now let’s eat lunch and have a relaxing one at that,” Blair said smiling once again. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“I know you do. I love you, too.”

!!!!!!!!!!

When they got back to the station, Jim went right into Simon’s office and filled out the paperwork. Blair could see Simon yelling at Jim and hoped he was yelling because he didn’t say anything before then. He sure hoped it wasn’t for turning those guys in. Blair would be very disappointed in Simon if he did that. 

Jim came out after about an hour and looked irritated. He sat down at his desk and smiled at Blair. “It’s okay Chief. Simon was a good guy about it. Stop worrying.”

“Good, I was hoping Simon would be supportive,” Blair said softly. 

“He was and he was pissed that I let it go on for so long. He’s going to bring it up to their superior tomorrow, first thing. So maybe the razzing will stop for a few days at least.”

Jim watched Rafe walk by and just glared at him. “He’s not coming to our poker parties anymore. It’s as simple as that.”

“Whatever you feel comfortable doing, is what’s right. Now get some paper work done,” Blair bossed. 

“I feel better, Chief.”

“Good, I’m glad. Now get busy on that work,” Blair said smiling. 

Rafe walked by and said, “I see who the boss in this household is.”

“Shut up, Rafe, no one asked for your opinion. And by the way, you’re not invited to poker on Saturday night. You’re not welcome at our home anymore,” Jim said angrily. 

“Did Hairboy tell you to do that?” Rafe asked standing in front of Jim’s desk. 

“Nope, I decided on my own. In fact, Blair wanted me to include you hoping we could remain friends. I told him it was too late. Now get the fuck away from my desk,” Jim ordered. 

“You’re such a wuss. Everyone thinks so. It’s too bad that everyone is making fun of you behind your back. Even people you think are your friends,” Rafe snarled as he turned and left the room. 

“Do you suppose there are others that don’t like us together?” Blair asked. 

“I could care less,” Jim replied. 

Conner walked up and said, “I just heard what Rafe said and he’s just making that up. We all love the two of you together. So stop worrying about things. Is the game still on for Saturday night?”

Jim smiled and said, “Yes, the game is still on. Thanks for being here for us, Megan.”

“Oh my god, Sandy, he just called me Megan.”

Blair laughed and said, “I’ll see you on Saturday night. Still bringing chips and dip?”

“You betcha. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Conner said and walked over to her desk. On the way Rafe walked into the room and she tripped him, making him fall flat on his face. 

“Oh sorry, Rafe, I didn’t see you,” Conner said very sarcastically. 

“You stupid bitch. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing. You’re going to be sorry,” Rafe growled. 

Jim smiled at his desk and wondered how Conner thought of this stuff. She was funny, that was for sure. 

Blair said, “Want to go home for the day? Then we can just hang with the boys tonight and get ready for the poker game tomorrow night.”

“Sure, let’s get out of here,” Jim agreed. 

They both said goodbye to Simon and took off for the day. 

Both of them knew that there might be some trouble next week from the traffic cops, but at least they were still together. Life wasn’t always easy, but it was made a little bit nicer when you loved someone. They certainly did love someone. 

The end


	26. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe is stupid sometimes...

Family Life Part 26  
Friends???  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,487 

 

Saturday was coming up and everyone was making plans to go over to Jim and Blair’s house for poker night when Rafe asked Jim, “Do you mind if I come?

Jim just looked at him in shock. Why in the world would he want to come? If he hated them together, what would be his reasoning? 

“You know what Rafe I think you’d better pass on this one. Blair is still angry with you about what you said this last week,” Jim explained quietly. 

“So because I don’t agree with your living situation, I’m an outcast now?” Rafe asked loudly this time. 

“Yeah, I guess you are,” Jim answered and walked away. 

Jim went into the break room and Conner came in and said, “You’re just making things worse. Now he’ll have something new to bitch about.”

“Conner, it’s none of your business. So I would appreciate you sticking your nose out of our business,” Jim said angrily, even though he wasn’t really angry at Conner. 

“Jimbo, I’m not trying to tell you what to do, but he could make a lot of problems for you and Sandy. I don’t want to see that happen, either.”

“Stop worrying, Conner. Everything will be fine,” Jim said as he left the room. 

It amazed Jim at how much notice Rafe was getting and if Jim didn’t know better he would say Rafe liked it. Were they ever friends? I mean, did Rafe ever consider Jim one of his close friends, or was it all a façade? Jim found his heart hurting just a little bit and wondered why it bothered him so much. Rafe wasn’t worth this worry. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair walked into the bullpen and said to Henri, “So are you ready to lose all of your money tomorrow night? 

Henri looked uncomfortable and said, “Oh man, I can’t make it, Hairboy. Maybe next time.”

Blair had just talked to him on Monday and he had been coming. Blair sat down and said, “Henri isn’t coming tomorrow night. Do you know anything about that?”

“Why would I know anything about Henri, Blair? I have a hard enough time keeping track of me,” Jim answered angrily. Again, he wasn’t angry at Blair, he wasn’t sure who he was angry at. 

“Is anyone coming?” Blair asked Jim? 

“I told Rafe not to come,” Jim said simply. 

“Oh… That explains a few things. Bill down in records said he’s not coming either. I thought that was odd, but I guess everyone is taking sides. Oh well, life goes on,” Blair said trying to be upbeat about it. 

“Conner’s coming,” Jim said. 

“Is Simon?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“Why don’t you go and ask him,” Jim advised. 

“I will. I’ll tell him it’s his turn to bring the dips. How about Joel? Have you talked to Joel?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll go and talk to Joel, you go and talk to Simon,” Jim said as he stood up to leave. 

Blair knocked on Simon’s door and heard, “What do you want, Sandburg?”

“Is that your new version of come in?” Blair teased. 

“No, it is not. What can I do for you?” Simon asked looking busy. 

“Are you going to be able to make it tomorrow night for poker?” Blair asked optimistically. 

“Or course I’m coming. I’m bringing the dips, remember? I lost the last hand, so I have to bring the dips for the next week. I already made them up last night,” Simon said with a smile. 

“Henri isn’t coming, Bill isn’t coming and Rafe isn’t coming. So I was worried that no one would be coming,” Blair said sounding a little sad. 

“Well, that’s all the more dip for us, Sandburg. Now is there anything else, or are you going to let me get back to work?” Simon inquired with a smile on his face. 

“That’s it. Work away, oh Captain, my Captain,” Blair teased as he walked out the door. 

Simon smiled at Blair’s retreating form and then sat down at his desk. He wondered what was going on that three people weren’t coming. He hoped there wasn’t trouble brewing. He sighed and got back to his paperwork. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim knocked on Joel’s door and heard, “Come in.”

Jim opened it and said, “How you doing this morning, Joel?”

“I’m good Jim, how are you?”

“I’m great. I was checking to see if you were coming tomorrow night for poker,” Jim said casually. 

“Sure, I’m going to be there,” Joel answered. 

“Thank you, I know that there is some trouble going around the station right now and I don’t want you put into the middle of it, Joel.”

“Jim, I don’t like office politics, I hate people who talk behind people’s backs and I won’t be pressured into making my decisions for my life. It’s a simple as that,” Joel explained. 

“I take it Rafe is pressuring everyone to not come,” Jim said sighing. 

“Yes, he is. He’s pissed off at you because you told him he couldn’t come, Jim. Ignore him. He doesn’t deserve to come.”

“Joel, he wanted Blair to break up with me. That’s why I told him to not come,” Jim said. 

“Rafe wanted Blair to break up with you? That’s insane. You have a family,” Joel said angrily. 

“He said if Blair really loved me, he would give me up,” Jim added. 

“He’s so full of shit. There is a traffic cop named Barnes and he’s talking shit about you and Blair. He’s friends with Rafe. So I’m not surprised that Rafe said that. Barnes and Rafe can go fuck themselves,” Joel said as he patted Jim on the back. 

“Thanks, Joel. We’ll see you tomorrow night,” Jim said leaving Joel’s office and heading back to his desk to get some work done. As he walked by Rafe, Rafe said, “Whining to Joel again?”

“Fuck you, Rafe. I was having coffee with a friend. Jealous?” Jim asked as he walked off. 

Jim sat down angrily and started to do paperwork and Blair asked, “What did Joel say?”

“Oh he’s coming. Rafe just pissed me off again. God, he knows just how to do it too,” Jim said. 

“I’m going to go and talk to him,” Blair said as he stood up. 

“Sit down, Chief. You won’t say a word to him. He’s friends with the guy in traffic that is starting all of the rumors and stuff downstairs. I don’t want you near him if you can help it. I have a feeling that Rafe wouldn’t even help us if we needed it.”

“Oh Jim, I can’t believe he would do that. I truly think he’s confused, but he would never hurt us physically, or let us be hurt physically. I just can’t believe Rafe would do that,” Blair hoped. 

“He’s hurting us now, what’s the difference?” Jim asked. 

Henri walked by and said, “I found out I can make it tomorrow night. Is it too late?”

“No, it’s never too late, Henri. Glad you can make it,” Blair said happily. 

Jim smiled at him and knew that Henri must have decided to take a side. It shocked Jim that he chose their side, but was grateful, none the less. 

Jim was sitting there working on paperwork when Bill called from Records and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Hey Jim, it’s Bill. Is it too late to say I’m coming to the poker game?”

“No, it’s tomorrow night at 6:00. All the food you can eat and get ready to lose your money to money bags Sandburg,” Jim teased. 

Blair smiled as Jim was talking. He didn’t know who it was, but it was making Jim happy, that’s all that mattered. 

Conner walked up and said, “Sandy, would you like to have lunch with me today?”

“Conner, as much as I would like to, I have lunch every day with Jim.”

“Well, today you can bring him lunch back. I need to talk to someone,” Conner said urgently this time. 

“Okay, I’ll bring him back something. Tell Simon we’re leaving and we’ll go now,” Blair suggested. 

Jim got off the phone and said, “You’re bringing me back lunch? Is that what I heard?”

“Yes, and you’re not getting Wonderburger, so forget about it,” Blair teased. 

“Can’t blame a guy for trying, can you?” Jim asked smiling. 

“Who was on the phone, Jim?”

“Bill is coming tomorrow night after all, so it looks like we’ll have a full house,” Jim answered, cheerfully. 

“That’s good. Well, I’m leaving with Conner. I’ll bring you back some deli or something, okay?” Blair asked. 

“That’s fine, Chief. I need to finish this paperwork before Simon kicks my butt anyway. See you soon. Have a good lunch, you two.” Jim went back to his work and Blair and Conner walked out of the station. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Conner drove and took them to a Chinese restaurant that wasn’t too far from the station. It had excellent food and they had take out. Jim was going to be very pleased with that. 

They got into the restaurant and got a booth and sat down to order. As soon as they sat down, they ordered and put in an order to go for Jim, the waitress walked away to get their drinks. 

“So what’s going on, Conner?” Blair asked. 

“Wait until we have our drinks,” Conner answered. 

The waitress showed up a couple of minutes later with their iced tea and walked away. 

“You have my attention, now what is going on?” Blair wondered. 

“Remember that day when Jim got some chemicals on him and he had to take a shower in the locker room?” Conner inquired. 

“Sure, that was about a month ago, why?” 

“Someone took pictures of him while he was in the shower and they’re selling them in traffic,” Conner said softly. 

“You’re joking, right?” Blair asked, in total shock. 

“Nope, I went down and ordered one today and this is what I got,” Conner passed the manila envelope over to Blair. “Tell me if that’s Jim or not.”

Blair opened it up and looked at the picture and said, “Fuck. Who is doing this?”

“It is him, isn’t it?” Conner asked. 

“Yes, it’s him. This is beyond sick. I can’t believe this shit is going down. I mean, everyone knows what he looks like naked now,” Blair said somewhat shamefully. 

“Don’t you dare be embarrassed, you should be proud! He looks really good naked. Think how jealous a lot of the men would be if we gave the picture to all of the women in the station,” Conner teased hoping that would help. 

“Conner, we have to report it to Simon. He’s going to be so pissed off. Who did you buy it from, anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“Some guy in traffic named Barnes. Do you know him?” Conner asked. 

“No, I have no idea who that is. I wonder if that’s the guy that Rafe knows,” Blair guessed. 

“That would make sense. Okay, we’re going to eat lunch, and then we’re going to head back to the station and we’ll have to tell Jim. There must be a camera in the locker room. Maybe we should have the locker room checked out before we tell Simon,” Conner suggested. 

“No, let Simon be in charge. That’s his call. It’s his job. I’m sure he’ll get it taken care of quickly,” Blair said sadly. 

They ate their lunch while talking about what Simon might do and before long Jim’s lunch was brought out to them. Conner paid the bill and they left for the station. 

“Conner, I’m going to let you take care of this, because otherwise Jim will know about it right away. I’d rather have him not know at all,” Blair said. 

“Sandy, you can’t protect Jim from this. He’s got to know,” Conner advised. 

“You’re right of course. I just dread telling him. He’s such a private man, this is going to kill him,” Blair said sadly. 

“I’m looking at it in a different light. He looks really good naked. So now the other guys know what they’re up against,” Conner snickered. 

Blair tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was still finishing up his paperwork when he heard Blair get into the elevator. Jim could tell he was upset. Now what?

Blair came walking through carrying the manila envelope and said, “With me.”

Jim got up and followed him to Simon’s office door. Blair knocked and Simon opened it up and said, “Why do I get the feeling this is something I won’t like?”

“It is something you won’t like,” Blair stated and walked in and sat down. 

Simon said, “Come on in, Jim, it looks like he’s staying awhile.”

Jim went in and said, “What’s in the envelope, Chief?” 

Blair handed it to Jim and watched as Jim opened it in front of Simon and himself. Both men saw Jim blush and Jim said, “Where in the hell did you get this?”

“Barnes in Traffic is selling them. Conner bought that this morning. I thought Simon would like to see what’s going on in his station house,” Blair said very angrily. 

Simon looked at the photo and said, “Jim is this from the locker room, here?”

Jim looked at the floor as he answered, shamefully, “Yes, I had to take a shower a while back and they must have a camera down there.”

Conner knocked on the door and said, “I have an idea, anyone up for hearing it?”

Simon said, “Come on in, I’m up for anything that would help with this.”

“I’m going to go downstairs and take a shower and we’re going to send Henri to buy my photos tomorrow. Hell, they might have them ready today,” Conner suggested. 

Jim looked alarmed and said, “Conner, then they’ll see you naked.”

“Jim, I take really good care of this body, I don’t care who sees it. And if we can get rid of some of the riff raff in this station, I’m willing to do my part. Simon, are we on?” Conner asked. 

“We need someone that isn’t from Major Crimes buying it. Dan Wolfe would be a good candidate. No one would think anything of him buying one,” Simon said evilly. 

Jim just looked at all of them like they were nuts. “Sir, I hate to point this out, but why would we have to put Conner through that? Let’s go get the camera, take prints off of it and arrest Barnes for selling the photos.” 

Simon looked like he hadn’t thought about that at all and said, “That will be better. Conner you can strip next time.” Simon knew she was disappointed and he tried not to laugh, but failed. 

Jim stood up and said, “I’m glad you think it’s so humorous, Simon.” Jim then proceeded to walk out of the room and headed for the elevator. 

Simon, Conner and Blair caught up to him and got on to the elevator. They all rode down to the locker room and got out and started looking for the camera. Jim listened and heard a video running and found the camera without much trouble at all. He put gloves on put the camera in a bag for prints. Then they all checked for another one, just in case. They looked all over the shower area and the dressing room area. They found another one in the women’s shower. 

Blair couldn’t believe that they would soon have this taken care of and maybe Barnes would be fired or arrested or both.

Simon took the cameras down to the evidence room, signed them in and asked to have prints taken off both cameras. Then they all headed upstairs to wait for the results. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon was sitting in his office when he got the phone call about the prints. He sighed and called Joel to help him. He had told him what was going on and Joel wanted to help with the takedown. 

Joel went walking up to Rafe and said, “Brian Rafe, you’re under arrest for selling porn at the station. You’re also under arrest for taking said porn. So you’re not just selling it, you’re filming it without a person’s knowledge. You have the right to remain silent, and I would strongly suggest you use that right.” Joel read him the rest of his rights and then put the handcuffs on him. 

Megan Conner and Henri Brown went downstairs and arrested Philip Barnes for the same charges and got his two accomplices with ease. They took all down to booking and everyone was finger printed and put in a holding cell. 

Jim didn’t have anything to do with the arrests, because Simon was afraid that would blow the case sky high. 

Once the news got around, everyone was super nice to Jim and this pissed him off even more. If it wouldn’t have been for Conner, his pictures would still be floating around the station. And what about all of the pictures that already were around? How embarrassing for the entire station. 

Jim walked into Simon’s office and said, “Simon, I’m going to resign.”

“You are not. If I can’t resign, you can’t. It’ll blow over soon enough, Jim. How about a week off to let things calm down around here?” Simon asked. 

“You have no idea how embarrassing this is for me. I’m a very private person and now everyone knows what I look like naked,” Jim said looking at the floor. 

“Jim, I don’t know if this will help or not, but you look really good naked. Joel and I both hate your guts,” Simon stated. 

Jim looked up and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, you look like we wish we did. So be proud of it instead of ashamed. Blair’s probably having one blown up right this moment for the bedroom,” Simon teased. 

“Very funny, Simon. You truly believe this will all blow over?” 

“Yes, it will all blow over. Now let’s get back to work,” Simon ordered. 

“Actually, it’s time for us to take off for the day. So we’ll talk to you tomorrow,” Jim said as he left the room. 

Jim and Blair left and Simon found Joel and said, “So what is Rafe saying to his lawyer?”

“He’s saying that he was forced to do it or be labeled gay. He said he was forced to do it by Barnes and they’re talking community service for punishment right now. That’s what they’re going to ask the judge for anyhow,” Joel said. 

“Well, I hope the judge is tough on him and gives him a lot of community service to do. It would only be right,” Simon stated. 

“Would he be able to stay in this station house?” Joel asked. 

“Not if I can help it. I’m going to see what my options are. But right now, let’s worry about Jim and Blair. This is going to be hard on them. Jim tried to resign today,” Simon remarked. 

“Well we certainly aren’t going to let that happen, are we?” Joel asked. 

“No, we’re not. Tomorrow won’t be soon enough for a poker night. We all need this,” Simon commented. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The drive home from the station was pretty quiet with Jim and Blair. Blair finally couldn’t stand it any longer. “Tell me how you feel.”

“I feel like crap. Everyone knows what I look like naked now,” Jim said blushing. 

“Jim, we all knew what you looked like before the pictures. This isn’t he first time you took a shower in the locker room. I saw you many times before we started dating, so it’s no big deal. Well, it is a big deal, but only if you let them win,” Blair said. 

“I’m just a little embarrassed and hurt right now,” Jim ranted. 

“Can you still work with Rafe knowing he helped do this?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t care, one way or the other,” Jim answered. 

“Yes, you do,” Blair said. 

“Yes, it hurt my feelings to learn that a friend of mine helped do this. But I’ve got to get past that. I don’t want him fired. He’s been a good cop for years. He’s still a good cop, he just got sidetracked.”

“Things will be better after poker night, Jim.”

“You’re right. Things will be better, but I wish this wouldn’t have had to happen at all,” Jim said. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“Are you thinking of blowing up the picture to poster size for our bedroom?” Jim asked. 

Blair blushed and said, “Who told you that?”

“Simon said something to that effect. That makes me feel better,” Jim confessed. 

“I could always put it in our walk-in closet,” Blair suggested. 

“I could always beat your butt,” Jim said laughing. 

“Things will be better each day, Jim.”

“I know, Chief. I love you too.”

The end


	27. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst abounds, but ends well. Don’t worry, okay?

Family Life Part 27  
Trouble in Paradise  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,894 Angst abounds, but ends well. Don’t worry, okay? 

 

Blair woke up to an empty bed, again. This was the fourth time this week that Jim had been on stakeout. Blair was beginning to believe that Jim was volunteering to be on them. Ever since that thing with Rafe and Barnes, Jim had been different. It had been two weeks since it all came about and Blair was going without. Not that sex is everything, but it sure is nice now and then. Jim always had an excuse ready. He was tired. He didn’t feel like it. He was too busy thinking about other things at work right then. He rarely saw Jim anymore. When Blair worked, Jim slept. Jim saw the boys more then he did him and Blair wasn’t a happy camper about it at all. 

Blair went downstairs and took his shower and got dressed for work. He knew that Jim would be coming home exhausted in about an hour. Blair was going to talk to him today. He walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. 

“Banks,” Simon answered, grumbling. 

“Hi Simon, it’s me. Could I be a little late today?” Blair asked pitifully. 

“Sure, you’ve been working long hours every day anyway. Stay home today if you want to,” Simon offered. 

“Oh wow, thank you, Simon. That would be great,” Blair said before he hung up the phone. 

He then started breakfast. He made pancakes, omelets and hash browns for everyone. The house smelled great when Jim walked in. 

“Hey Chief, the house smells wonderful. I’m starving,” Jim said happily. 

It was the first time Blair had seem him smile in a long while. Blair thought maybe things were looking up.

Drew and Max walked down the stairs and Max said, “Oh man, I love when you make a nice breakfast.”

“You make it sound like I never feed you all,” Blair whined. 

“Well, this looks great,” Jim said as he sat down at the table to eat. He seemed like he was in a good mood. Blair was glad of that. 

Blair dished up everyone’s plate and then sat down himself and ate some breakfast. “What brought this on?” Jim asked. 

“I’m just in an incredible mood today and wanted to share it with all three of you,” Blair admitted. 

Drew smiled and said, “You can be in an incredible mood anytime you want if we get to eat like this. This was great. Thank you, Blair.”

“You are most welcome, Drew.”

“What he said,” Max agreed and smiled hoping Blair would know how much it meant to both of them. 

“Okay, you guys need to get hopping so you won’t be late for school. Come on, I’ll take you when you’re ready,” Blair said. 

They jumped up, cleared the table and put it all in the sink for later and walked up the stairs to get ready for school. Blair went into the kitchen without saying a word to Jim and started doing dishes. 

Jim walked in and said, “Leave it. I’ll do it after you take the boys.”

“No, I’ve got plenty of time. Go take a shower and rest,” Blair ordered. Jim smiled at him and had an odd look on his face. Blair knew he was trying to figure out what Blair was up to. 

“You’re going to be late for work, if you take the boys. Why don’t you let me take them when they’re ready? Jim wondered. 

“No, that’s fine. I told Simon I was going to be late today. Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it covered,” Blair said sweetly, making Jim smile. 

Jim walked upstairs, got his sleeping clothes and got into the shower and was out in record time. “I’m bushed, babe. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sleep well, Jim,” Blair said happily and this bothered Jim even more. He knew that Blair was up to something. He could smell it in the air. Pheromones were all over the place. Why was Blair turned on before he went to work? Jim hoped that he didn’t have to deal with Blair today. Jim was tired. He’d been sitting in a van with Henri Brown and Megan Conner for the last four nights. Jim was about to go nuts. But they needed someone to listen. Well, Simon needed someone to listen. Conner knew about his senses, but Henri didn’t. So he was bored out of his mind and exhausted from sitting on his fat ass. He could feel it getting fatter as each day went by. Jim hadn’t worked out at the gym in a week and he felt like a big old tub of lard. 

Jim walked up the stairs and wondered why Blair was being so nice to him. After all, Jim was avoiding him like the plague for a stupid reason, but he had to think and he couldn’t think when he was having sex with Blair. His cock did all of the thinking and Jim needed to figure out what was going to happen with he and Blair from this day forth. 

Jim had to tell Blair the news about him leaving for two weeks, but he didn’t think today would be a good day for it. Although, maybe he should tell him now, so it had time to sink in by tonight. Jim walked back down the stairs and said, “Blair, I forgot to tell you something important.”

Drew and Max came down that very moment and said, “Oh man, we’re going to be late.”

“Come on, we’ll get you there in time, don’t you worry,” Blair said smiling. “Jim, I’ll talk to you later on.”

Jim said, “Okay, it’ll keep.”

Blair took the boys to school and drove back to the loft. He was excited about catching Jim off guard and hoped that he could get some information from him while he was at it. Blair let himself into the loft and Jim looked over the railing and said, “Why are you home?”

“Come down and tell me what you had to tell me earlier. You said it was important,” Blair ordered and Jim did as he was told. 

Once Jim was downstairs, he sat down on the bar stool and said, “Sit, it might take a few minutes.”

Blair sat down next to him and said, “Shoot.”

“I’m going to be leaving for two weeks as of tomorrow morning. I’m going to Seattle and I’m in a special conference for forensic science. I told Simon it sounded like a good idea and he signed me up for it. It’s a two week course, so I’ll be gone for two weeks. I just wanted to let you know. I just found out about it last night, so I didn’t want to call and wake you up to tell you the news.”

Blair just sat there in shock. “So, you’ll be leaving for Seattle for two weeks, do I understand that correctly?”

“Yes, two weeks. I was going to tell you about it today. It’s a really great class, Blair. I wanted to do it,” Jim said. 

“You are so full of fucking bullshit, you have convinced even yourself, haven’t you?” Blair asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, there is no conference in Seattle. I would know about it first. Simon wouldn’t have sent you alone, he would have sent us both. So do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Blair said as he stood up and began to pace. 

Jim knew he was in trouble. He never thought about this reaction. He thought about many things, but Blair not believing him wasn’t one of them. “What do you mean there is no conference? There most certainly is. Call and see,” Jim dared him. 

“What is going on with us, Jim?” 

“I’m leaving for two weeks Blair. I feel like we could use a break anyhow,” Jim answered. 

“You’ve been gone from the house for two weeks already. Now another two weeks, are you planning on telling me when you find someone else or what?” Blair asked sadly. 

“See, there you go making it into something it’s not. I need some time away. Okay? I have things on my mind and I need to think about them. I don’t want to leave you, but I have to right now,” Jim explained. 

“What did I do?” Blair asked. 

“You didn’t do anything. Neither of us did anything, but I need time to think. I’m confused right now,” Jim said sounding just as sad as Blair did. 

“Okay, first of all, it’s not your fault that Rafe got fired. He brought that on himself. It’s not your fault that he can’t find work anywhere. Again, he brought that all on himself. It’s not your fault that people at work are talking about us from time to time. It happens. Grow a set, Jim. Tell me what’s really wrong,” Blair pleaded with him. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about us right now. I’m confused. I don’t know if I want us to be together anymore,” Jim replied. 

“Why didn’t you say that? Pack your shit and leave. No one is stopping you,” Blair said angrily. 

“See, I knew you would get all defensive about it. I need to think, I don’t need to move. I’m taking two weeks and when I come home I’ll have answers,” Jim said. 

“Jim, I have answers now and my answer is I don’t’ want to be with you anymore. So please pack a bag and leave. I’ll tell the boys about us breaking up in a week or two. They won’t even notice you’re gone. You’ve been absent from everything in their life for the last two weeks and left me to handle everything. So go fuck yourself, Jim Ellison. I don’t need you. I sure as hell don’t think the boys need someone who takes off when he can’t handle a situation. So like I said, pack a bag and leave for your two weeks, but then you get your own place. You can see the boys whenever you want to, but I don’t want to talk to you about any of this here or at work from this point on. Good luck.” Blair walked to the door and slammed it shut as he left. 

Blair got downstairs to the SUV before his eyes started misting over. 

Jim was a chicken shit. Blair couldn’t believe it. He never thought Jim would bow down to the asses at work, but that’s what he was doing. Blair drove to work and tried not to think about anything. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Conner saw Sandy come into the bullpen and was shocked. Simon had said he had the day off. She was hoping that Sandy and Jim would work some of their problems out. She could see the strain on Jim. Now she could see it on Sandy’s face too. 

“Good morning, Sandy, could I see you in the interrogation room one?” Megan asked sweetly. 

“Conner, I don’t have time for this shit. We broke up, it’s done with and life goes on,” Blair said sitting at his desk pulling his papers out to start the day. 

“Excuse me? You broke up?” Conner whispered. 

“It’s not a secret, Conner. He’s been avoiding me for two weeks. Now he needs two weeks to think about things. I don’t think so. I have two boys to care for. I haven’t got time for this shit.”

Conner didn’t say anything in return. She just turned and walked over to her desk. Blair could see that she was blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. God, he hated women sometimes. 

Blair got up and went to her desk and said, “Follow me.”

They walked into interrogation room one and Blair shut the door. “Don’t cry over me and Jim while we’re at work. I don’t ask for much, but I need to stay strong and I can’t if my best mate is crying. So do me a favor and promise you won’t from this moment on.”

“Sandy, what happened? Where did this all go wrong?” Conner wanted to know. 

“He’s never been the same since Rafe got fired. He blames himself for Barnes and Rafe. So do a lot of people that work here,” Blair explained. 

“That doesn’t mean he has to leave you, or you leave him. It just means you need to work on it,” Conner advised. 

“Conner, I have been working on it. He doesn’t want me anymore. I asked him to move out today. Now I have to tell the boys when they get home from school that it will just be me living there,” Blair said sadly. 

“God, Sandy, what is wrong with him?”

“I don’t know. If I knew I would fix it. But it can’t be fixed now. It’s too late,” Blair said sounding sadder by the moment. 

Blair’s phone went off and it was Jim. Blair sighed and answered it, “What?”

“Don’t you ever fucking tell me what to do again. If I want to leave, I’ll leave. If I want to stay, I’ll stay. You can’t tell me to fucking move. This is our home. Both of us live here,” Jim ranted. 

“Jim, only I have been living there for the last two weeks. And tomorrow you’re leaving for two weeks, so that will be four weeks. I’m not putting up with it. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but get over it and move out.”

“I’m not moving. I’m not doing that to those kids. They’ve never had a real life. We can’t separate and make their life miserable. Don’t you understand that?” Jim asked. 

“So you just want us to live in the same house, sleep in the same room as if nothing is wrong?” Blair asked. 

“I need to get my head on straight,” Jim said hoping Blair would understand that. 

“That’s the problem, Jim. You’re not straight. You’re gay. You’re a fucking fag, get used to it.” Blair closed his cell phone and stormed out of the room. 

Conner had never seen Blair so angry in his life or her life. Suddenly she felt sorry for Jim Ellison. Then she smiled. 

Blair walked into Simon’s office and shut the door. 

“I thought you were taking the day off,” Simon stated. 

“I was, but Jim broke up with me and told me he’s leaving for two weeks. I told him to move and get out of our lives. We had words and I think he might be coming down here to have more words and make a fool out of himself,” Blair said quickly. 

“Blair, why don’t you seem that upset about this?” Simon asked. 

“I realized, he still loves me, the stupid jerk. What is wrong with him, Simon? Has he said anything to you?”

“He mentioned that a few officers at the station are giving him a hard time. I asked him who and he said it didn’t matter. He would take care of things. I thought he meant at home, not here,” Simon remarked. “What’s this shit about two weeks?”

“He said you were sending him to Seattle for a conference. He actually thought I was going to fall for that. He was pissed when I didn’t. What should I do, Simon?” Blair asked honestly. 

“To tell you the truth, I don’t have a clue, but when he gets here, maybe you could take him home and fuck his brains out. He’s not using the ones he has right now, so he could afford to lose some,” Simon teased. “Oh shit, here comes Ellison and he looks really pissed off. What the fuck did you say to him?”

“I told him he was a fucking fag,” Blair said smiling. 

“Oh God help us,” Simon said as Jim opened the door and walked in and slammed it shut. 

“Simon, I would like some time alone with Sandburg, here,” Jim shouted. 

“Jim, this is my office, remember?” Simon pointed out. 

“Could I please use your office for a few minutes to talk to Blair?” Jim said sounding calmer. 

“I’ll stick around to make sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Simon commented slyly. 

“Jim, go fuck yourself and then move,” Blair lashed out first thing. 

“See, this is how he’s talking to me. How in the fuck do you talk to someone that talks like that to you?” Jim wondered. 

“Jim, you’re a fag, right?” Blair asked sounding much calmer himself. 

“I hate that word,” Jim said. 

“Are you or aren’t you?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Jim answered. 

“Then it must be me that’s the problem. So I’ll move out, you stay at the house and I’ll move,” Blair said sounding upset. 

Jim walked closer to Blair and he said, “I don’t want either of us to move.”

“Too bad, Jim. One of us has to leave. I love you, so I’ll do the moving,” Blair said sadly. 

“I love you too,” Jim answered softly. 

“You have a really odd way of showing it to me,” Blair reminded him. 

“I’m confused. These guys down in traffic razz me day and night about how I let you fuck me and what a chicken shit I am now. It was making me crazy in the head hearing this every day,” Jim confessed. 

“So you thought the best thing to do was ignoring me and stop loving me?” Blair asked. 

“Okay, I didn’t plan it out very well. I was confused. I’m still confused. I’m ready to quit the force. That’s how bad it’s been,” Jim said. 

“We’re going to go home and talk about this and we’ll decide what to do from then on. Simon, we might be giving our notice,” Blair said. 

“Oh no, no one gets to leave before I retire. That’s a rule I made up a long time ago. It was bad enough when Rafe had to go, now I can’t stand losing two officers that I really like and admire. Go home and discuss this until it works. I’m not accepting resignations from either of you,” Simon commanded as he opened up his door for them to leave. 

They walked down the stairs and got to the parking garage without saying a word to each other. Both men knew there was a time and a place for this talk, and work wasn’t it. 

Three guys from traffic came up and said, “Well look, it’s Ellison with his fuck buddy.”

Jim just stood there and didn’t say or do anything and Blair said, “Man, kick his ass.”

Jim tore into all three of them in two seconds flat. He kicked, slugged hit, pulled hair, there wasn’t much he wasn’t doing. Blair just leaned against the SUV and watched his man kick ass. Blair was getting hard just watching him do it. 

The three guys got up off the floor of the garage and said, “We’re going to report you, Ellison.”

Blair smiled at them and said, “I can’t wait. The gay dude took on three of you guys and won. This will look really good on your record. Go ahead, report it. Right now. As I said before, I can’t wait. Oh, and I took some pictures on my camera, that was in my pocket. So I’m going to post them daily for the next week. This is going to be fun, dudes. You’ve given me a new reason for living.” 

The three guys looked from one to another and Martinez said, “Just keep to yourself, Ellison.”

“Like I want to be anywhere near you guys,” Jim answered. 

“We’ll let it go this time, but next time, you won’t be so lucky,” Carter said. 

“Carter, I’m posting your picture tomorrow, first thing. I think you liked Jim fighting you. Sure looked like it was fun,” Blair teased. 

“I hate you Sandburg. Stay away from us,” Carter said. 

“Carter, we aren’t going near you. You went near us. Now, stay away from us, or the pictures will find there way onto the break rooms. God, I have a great printer to print these up with. They’ll make them look like we’re all right there. This is going to be fun, boys.” Blair leaned back again and smiled. 

Finally the third one named Jones said, “You win. But just watch your backs.”

“Okay, Jones, that was a threat, so you’re picture is going up on the board. Bulletin Boards are a wonderful invention, aren’t they? You’ve got a big mouth and I don’t intend to be bossed around by you. Nope. We’ll take care of it our way. You’re pussy’s. He took on three of you without even sweating. You crack me up. You’re wusses, that’s even worse then pusses. So stay away from us. And just watch the boards. You never know when the spirit will move me,” Blair said happily. 

“Come on Chief, there is nothing more to see here,” Jim said smiling at his love and they both got into Jim’s vehicle. 

As soon as they shut the doors, they both burst out laughing. “Jim, why didn’t you kick their asses before today?”

“I thought you would be upset with me if I did,” Jim admitted. 

“You were trying to please me? Oh you silly man. I got hard watching you kick their asses. You kick ass good.”

Jim started laughing as he tore out of the parking lot and headed home. He had some more things to do at the house. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once they were home, Blair couldn’t wait to get Jim upstairs. They had a lot of things to talk about, but they needed sex even more. Jim needed to mark his territory and Blair wanted him to. They had come very close to losing all of this. Blair put the camera on his dresser with care. He didn’t want anything to happen to those pictures. They were going to be worth a thousand words. 

Jim stripped Blair in seconds and had him exactly where he wanted him. Blair of course didn’t put up much of a fight. Jim was showing Blair just who was boss and Blair was getting in to it. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon watched the kickass show on the video feed. He called Megan, Brown and Joel in to watch it the second time he watched it. They all laughed their asses off. 

Simon smiled and said, “Who thought it was funny watching Blair watch leaning against Jim’s SUV?”

They all raised their hands and Simon laughed even more. “I’ve made a copy for each of the Captains for the different departments. I wanted to let them know what was going on. So they’re all watching this same video that we are.”

Brown said, “They’re never going to live this down.”

“I hope not. I don’t want this shit happening in our station. Jim and Blair need to stay put and they will when there are people surrounding them that like them for who they are,” Simon remarked. 

“Where are the dynamic duo?” Joel asked. 

“God, I only hope they’re at home, in bed. If they’re not, I might have to kick some ass myself,” Simon commented while laughing quite heartedly. 

“I’m sure they are doing just fine,” Conner said. 

And they were. 

The end.


	28. A Better Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poetry warning... Hee hee

Family Life Part 28  
A Better Tomorrow  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,619 not including the recipes at the end. (They are another 326 words.) 

 

Blair woke up to an empty bed and didn’t like it one bit. There was a note on his pillow and he opened it with dread. The night before had been very passionate and he was hoping that they would have at least one day of happiness before something changed it. 

He read the poem Jim had written and loved it. Blair had bought a book of poems for Jim ages ago and told Jim to write down one for him now and then to let him know he was thinking of him. Blair’s eyes got a little misty. Jim still loved him and he was in heaven about it.  
A BETTER TOMORROW   
by Yvonne Warren   
I never knew there would be a better tomorrow   
But you've come into my life and taken away all my sorrow   
My days of sadness are a thing of the past   
Because I have found true love at last   
My days of emptiness are gone for good   
Because you fill a void in my heart that you should   
You've opened a window   
You've shown me the light   
And my love for you will continue to burn bright.   
Dear Blair,   
I had to go to the station. Simon called, so just stay in bed and wait for me to come back home as soon as I can. I already told Simon we needed some time off and he said that was fine. Get the boys off to school and we’ll talk when I get back. I love you,   
Jim  
!!!!!!!!!!  
Blair went downstairs and got into the shower and got himself presentable for the boys. 

Max and Drew came walking out of their bathroom and looked like death warmed over. 

“Is something wrong, guys?” Blair asked. 

“We both were sick this morning, but we’re doing better now. We have tests today and don’t want to miss them,” Max explained. 

“If you guys are really sick, you need to stay home,” Blair instructed. 

“Really, Blair, we’re fine. We’re just glad that you and Jim worked things out again and you seem to be back to normal,” Drew said happily. 

“We were always good, we just forgot for a moment. We’re sorry we worried you,” Blair said. 

“We’re going on field trips today, so we need to pack a lunch for it,” Max said. 

“You’re going on the same field trip?” Blair asked. 

“No, mine is to a museum and Drew’s is to the rec center for drug and alcohol abuse. I think his might be more exciting,” Max teased. 

“Don’t you give up on yours yet, Max. I love the museums that we used to go to when I was in school. I’ll pack your lunches,” Blair said opening up the fridge. There were two sack lunches waiting for them with their names on them, written by Jim. 

“Looks like Jim beat me to it. He must have been up at the crack of dawn,” Blair assumed. 

“I heard him answer the phone at about 4:30 this morning. I actually thought you would both be gone today when we got up,” Drew said. 

“So are you and Jim okay?” Max asked carefully. 

“We’re better then okay. We’re perfect. Don’t worry so much, boys. Every now and then you have to have a bad day or week. It’s to be expected. Ours was last week. Everything is smelling like roses,” Blair explained. 

Max and Drew ate their breakfast, happily when they heard everything was all right. 

Once they were ready, Blair took them to school and dropped them off. “See you boys at the house this afternoon. We might be off for the week. If we are, we might do something fun with some of the time off,” Blair said. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair arrived home, and went upstairs and disrobed as quickly as he could. He wanted to sleep a little while longer and be naked when Jim woke him up. You could not blame him for that. 

Blair snuggled under the covers and tried to go right back to sleep. He didn’t sleep too much these days and it had caught up with him. Now he was exhausted, plus Jim had him up most of the night, making love to him. Oh the things this Guide had to do for his Sentinel. That was the last thought on his mind as he drifted into a nice dream filled sleep. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim carried groceries into the loft and noticed that it was quiet, so he figured that Blair was catching up on some missed sleep. Jim put all of the groceries away and drank some orange juice. He listened for his loves heart beat and heard it beating very quickly and it scared Jim. Jim rushed up the stairs, not knowing what to expect. 

There was Blair lying on top of the covers, whacking off, having a very good time, smiling at Jim while he did it. Jim slipped out of his clothing very quickly and got into bed next to Blair and moved down and took Blair’s hands off his cock. Instead Jim covered Blair’s cock with his warm, inviting mouth. Blair pushed his cock up to meet each bit of suction that Jim was using. He was close to coming already and was disappointed about that. Jim could tell that Blair was disgusted with himself for having no control, so Jim slowed down. 

“No babe, I want to come. Let me come,” Blair begged. 

Jim moved up Blair’s body and kissed his lips and whispered, “I love you so much.”

“Recite a poem to me, Jim. Make me horny with words,” Blair pleaded. 

“A Special World  
(by Sheelagh Lennon)  
A special world for you and me  
A special bond one cannot see  
It wraps us up in its cocoon  
And holds us fiercely in its womb.

Its fingers spread like fine spun gold  
Gently nestling us to the fold  
Like silken thread it holds us fast  
Bonds like this are meant to last.

And though at times a thread may break  
A new one forms in its wake  
To bind us closer and keep us strong  
In a special world, where we belong.”

 

“Oh man, I loved that. You were reading the book this morning when the phone rang weren’t you?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I was reading up on some good poems to woo you with. I thought that one worked for what we’ve been through lately. I adore you, Blair.”

Blair kissed Jim, longingly and softly said, “Another one.”

“Just One Wish  
(by Courtney Kuchta)  
If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.” 

 

Blair flipped Jim on his back and kissed him hard. Then he moved down and began to suck Jim’s cock with earnest. 

Jim decided to give two things to Blair, a poem and his love juice. Because Jim was close already. Reciting poetry was hot to Jim. Evidentially it was to Blair too. 

“What I Love About You  
(by Crystal Jansen)  
I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine.”

 

Blair began to suck harder and harder and Jim came with a loud growl and mumbled Chief into the air. 

Jim got his breathing under control and flipped Blair over onto his back and worked his way down to Blair’s cock and began to lick and suck until Blair was begging for more.

Jim sucked Blair in as deep as he could take him over and over again until Blair came with a howl and petting Jim’s head with love. Jim thought it was one of the sweetest things he had ever done. 

Jim crawled back up to the head of the bed and snuggled with Blair. “I love you, Chief.”

“I love you, too. Thank you for the poem’s, they made my day,” Blair replied. 

“We can’t keep fucking up things. We have the boys to look after first and foremost. They should always be first, right?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, we come first, then the boys. So if we have bad days, they’ll get used to us having bad days. Everyone has them. It doesn’t mean the person has to leave them. We love those boys enough to make them strong. They won’t worry so much as time goes on,” Blair answered. 

“You’re never going to believe who called me today,” Jim said casually. 

“Who?” Blair asked. 

“Rafe, he wanted to come and talk to us tomorrow if we had time to discuss something with him,” Jim answered. 

“You’re considering talking to Rafe after all the shit he pulled?” Blair was in shock. 

“Chief, I told him we’d give him fifteen minutes. No more. And I would think nothing of throwing him out. He said he wanted to apologize and ask us something,” Jim explained. 

“I think you’re setting us up for trouble. He’s probably doing it as a joke for someone,” Blair said honestly. 

“That might be true, but I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt and I’m willing to listen to him for fifteen minutes. You taught me to give second chances. If we gave one to each other, why shouldn’t he get one?” Jim inquired. 

“Jim, you’re not in love with him, right?” Blair asked. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “You have nothing to worry about. I’m just giving him a second chance. He might surprise us, Blair.”

Jim said, “I’ve got to get out of bed, or I’ll fall asleep again. The boys will think their dad’s are lazy lugs.”

Blair laughed outright and said, “I’ve never heard you say that before.”

“Lazy lugs?” Jim teased. 

“Their dad’s. I like that sound, don’t you?” Blair remarked. 

“Yeah, I do. They’re too old to start calling us dad or dads or whatever. But it would have been nice having a little once calling us that,” Jim agreed. 

“But I really love the boys. I don’t care what they call us. They’re such good boys, that it’s been a dream come true, don’t you agree?” 

“Yeah, Blair, I agree.”

“What should we make for dinner tonight?” Blair asked. 

“How about meatloaf, Italian meatloaf?” Jim suggested. 

“Oh I love your Italian Meatloaf. We’ll have the Italian Twice Baked Potatoes to go with it,” Blair decided. 

“And no Italian meal would be right without the Italian Green Beans. So we’ll make that too. I just happened to pick up all of this stuff on the way home today. Wow, will wonders never cease?” Jim teased. 

“Clever boy,” Blair joked back, kissing Jim as they got out of bed. Both men got dressed and went downstairs to start dinner preparations. When the boys got home every day, they were starving, so Jim decided they would have it all set so that dinner would be early since they were all home already. 

The two men cooked side by side as they made up the three dishes. Blair said, “God, this smells good already and we haven’t even baked it yet.”

“I know, I’m starving now, so how about a fruit salad for a snack before they get here?” Jim asked. 

“Want me to make it?” Blair questioned. 

“Nope, I got it covered,” Jim said helpfully as he went back to work on his meatloaf and potatoes. Blair finished the beans and they put them all in the oven to start in one hour. 

Jim then washed the counter down with antibacterial soap and washed his hands well and got the fruit out of the fridge. Within minutes, he had made up a wonderful fruit salad. He then set the table for two and invited Blair in for a snack.

Blair sat down and began to eat the fresh fruit and loved every bite. He was making the yummy sounds that made Jim smile. “Like that, huh?” He asked Blair. 

“I love fresh fruit salad. Is there enough for the boys when they get home? They could start off with this when they get here while dinner is baking. They’re like big bottomless pits. Poor things,” Blair said almost laughing. 

Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him. “I love you.”

“You know what, Jim? This has been a perfect day. The poem that you gave me this morning, was called A Better Tomorrow, and this has been, hasn’t it?”

Jim kissed him again and said, “I intend to remind you often of how great our tomorrows should always be.”

“Jim, we’re going to have some not so great ones, because we’re human after all. But I’ll take lot of great ones, thank you.”

They sat and discussed some things from work and before long the boys walked in the front door. Max and Drew both smiled and Max said, “Oh wow, we’re having Italian tonight aren’t we? It smells great in here.”

“Yes, we’re having Italian food tonight. Well, somewhat Italian,” Blair corrected himself. 

Drew said, “Can we have some of the fruit salad? It looks yummy.”

“Go wash up and then sit down. You can tell us about your day,” Jim suggested. 

Jim loved these family moments so much he couldn’t even put it into words. He smiled at Blair and Blair could tell that Jim was moved by something. 

They sat down and began to eat the fruit salad and Max asked, “Who made this?”

Jim said, “I did. Are you going to complain?”

“No, I was going to tell you how much it rocked,” Max said with a laugh. 

“It does rock, Jim. And speaking of your names, could we come up with something to call you guys instead of your names? I mean, you’re our parents. Shouldn’t we have a name for each of you?” Drew asked. 

Blair said, “What would you like to call us?” He was smiling happily at them asking this wonderful thing. 

“Well, Max and I decided that Blair is more of a pop person and Jim is more of a dad person. So how would you feel about us calling you pop and dad?” Drew asked anxiously. 

Jim pulled him in for a hug and said, “Drew, I would love that.”

Blair hugged him next. Then they both got up and hugged Max. “You guys are the best sons we could ever hope to have. Thank you,” Jim said quietly. 

“Could we have some more of your fruit salad, dad?” Drew asked. 

Jim almost wanted to cry. He felt so good about it. “Yes, I’ll get you some more.”

Blair’s eyes were misting over and Max said, “It’s okay, pop, it’s all new. Tomorrow you’ll want us to start calling you something else,” Max teased. 

Blair hugged Max again and said, “I never want to be called anything else. This is perfect. Thank you.”

During dinner, the boys told Jim and Blair all about their day and Jim and Blair were as pleased as punch about everything. It did turn out to be a better tomorrow. That was for sure. 

The end 

ITALIAN MEATLOAF 

2-2 1/2 lb. ground beef  
1/2 c. Italian bread crumbs  
1/4 c. Parmesan cheese  
1 tsp. oregano  
1/2 tsp. garlic powder  
1/4 tsp. sweet basil  
Salt & pepper to taste  
1 egg, beaten  
2 c. spaghetti sauce  
4 oz. shredded mozzarella cheese

In large bowl mix ground beef and next 6 ingredients. Add beaten egg; mix well. Add 3 to 4 tablespoons spaghetti sauce; mix well. Form into a loaf and place in 13 x 9 inch casserole pan. Bake at 400 degrees for 45 minutes. Drain fat from pan and discard. 

Pour remaining spaghetti sauce over meat loaf. Continue baking 10 minutes. Sprinkle mozzarella cheese over meatloaf and bake 5 minutes until melted. Serves 6.

!!!!!!!!!!

TWICE BAKED POTATOES 

12 med. potatoes, boiled, skinned and cut in chunks  
1 stick butter, melted  
1 env. Zesty Italian salad dressing mix  
1/4 c. milk  
2 c. shredded Cheddar cheese  
1/2 lb. bacon, cooked and crumbled

In a large bowl, mash potatoes. Add butter, dressing mix and milk. Mix until well blended and creamy. If too dry, add more milk. In another bowl, mix cheese and bacon. Spoon potato mixture into large cupcake cups. Top cups with cheese and bacon mixture. Back at 350 until the cheese is all melted and they are warm all the way through. Makes approximately 24 cups.

!!!!!!!!!!

Italian Green Beans

1 bag of frozen cut green beans   
1 small onion  
1 can of chopped tomatoes  
1 small can of spaghetti sauce  
1 bag of bacon bits

Stir fry the onions and the green beans until the onions are tender. Then add the chopped tomatoes and cook together until they smell like you want to eat them now. LOL Ten minutes or so. Pour all of this in a greased baking dish and Add the small can of spaghetti sauce with bacon bits on the very top. Bake at 350 degrees for about 30 minutes or until it’s bubbly. Serves six.


	29. Mending Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafe is trying to make nice.

Family Life Part 29  
Mending Fences  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,830

Rafe found himself nervous about seeing Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. He had treated them like shit and was lucky they would see him at all. He wouldn’t have bothered them, but he really needed some help. He couldn’t find a job for anything. He had no references to speak of, so no one wanted to give him a chance. If Sandburg and Ellison could see their way to forgive him, he might have a chance at a job. Ellison might think about it, but Sandburg was mighty pissed off after the entire thing was said and done with. This might be a lot harder then he thought it would be. 

He had a chance at a new job. A new life, but could only get it with a good reference. Hence, kissing ass to Ellison and Sandburg. No one else would give him one. He had asked Simon, Joel, Conner and Brown and they had all turned him down flat. This was his last resort. Rafe just didn’t know what else to do but to beg and ask for forgiveness. 

Rafe decided it was time to call the house and ask if he could come by. He dialed their number and a young man answered and he said, “Sandburg-Ellison residence, can I help you?”

“Yes, I was hoping to talk to Jim Ellison. My name is Brian Rafe.”

“Hang on a moment,” Max yelled, “Dad, the phone is for you.”

Jim picked up the extension and said, “Hello?”

“Hi Jim, it’s me, Rafe. I was wondering if it’s still okay for me to come over and see you today.”

“Can you be here in about an hour?” Jim asked nicely. 

“I sure can, I can’t thank you enough for seeing me, Jim. Tell Blair thank you too,” Rafe said before he hung up the phone. 

Blair was getting ready to take the boys to school and he said, “Was that Rafe?”

“Who is the Sentinel here?” Jim teased. 

“You have a confused look on your face and I figured it might have been him calling to mess with your mind,” Blair said. 

“Hurry back because he’s going to be here in an hour,” Jim stated. 

“Geeze, nothing like cutting it short. Say goodbye to your sons,” Blair ordered. 

“Goodbye Drew, goodbye Max. Have a good day, both of you,” Jim hugged them both as he pushed them through the front door. 

Max laughed in the hall and said, “He sure is pushy isn’t he?”

“Tell me about it,” Blair joked back. 

They took off for the day and Blair didn’t think about Rafe until he was driving back after dropping the boys off at school. What did Rafe really want? He was such a low life, he couldn’t believe that Jim would forgive him, could he? And what did it have to do with him? I mean, Rafe wanted to apologize to Jim was one thing, but what did he have to say to Blair? Nothing that would work. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was sitting on the sofa when he heard Rafe come up the stairs. He hadn’t used the elevator, so Jim didn’t know what was up with that. Jim stood up and went to open the door. Blair stopped him and said, “No forgiving for anything.”

“Blair, just let me deal with it, all right?” Jim asked and then he opened the door as Rafe was about to knock. 

“Man, that’s freaky how you do that,” Rafe said wearing a big smile on his face. Blair wanted to slap it off first thing. 

“Come on in and sit in the living room with me and Blair. Tell us why you’re here,” Jim said showing him into the living room as if he’d never been there before. 

Rafe felt like such an outsider at that point, with Jim showing him where the living room was. He’d been in Jim’s house many, many times. He knew where the living room was. Rafe was no longer smiling and now Blair was smiling. 

Blair looked at the smile drop off of Rafe’s face and was tickled that whatever made it leave, did. Blair didn’t even want this man in his home, but he had to let Jim handle it the way he wanted to. 

Rafe sat down and said, “First of all, I have to tell you how sorry I am that I was friends with Barnes and didn’t say anything about the pictures that were floating around the station. I didn’t take them, I never would have done that, but I also didn’t stop them, which I could have easily. But I’ve never been too courageous. I’ve always been a follower, never a leader. And for this, I am truly sorry. I’m sorry that you had to go through the embarrassment of having people seeing your picture. I’m sorry that I caused all of the trouble at work. I’m sorry that I was mean to you, Jim. I really am sorry. But before you say anything, let me tell you something else first. One of the reasons I’m here is to get something from you. I wouldn’t be apologizing if it wasn’t for that. I would have just left things the way they were. So don’t think I’m being gallant or something like that. I’m not. Not even close. I’ve talked to everyone at the station and asked them all the same favor and they all turned me down. Simon did, Conner did, Joel did and Brown did. So I don’t want you to think you were the first person I asked. You weren’t even the second. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t desperate. I wanted you to know this.”

Jim nodded his head and said, “I’m with you so far. What do you want?”

“I’ve got a chance at a new job, starting a new life and it’s a good job, but I have to have two references and I can’t get one from anyone. No one will have anything to do with me anymore since I left the station. So I’ve come to beg for mercy. It’s a job with Mark Manners, over at Manners Security. It’s a great job and I’m qualified, if I could get the chance to prove myself again. I just need that chance. I was hoping we could mend some fences and maybe come to an agreement about the recommendation. What are your thoughts on it so far?” Rafe asked nervously. 

“Rafe, I’m proud of you for telling us the truth about asking everyone else first. I didn’t know you had been asking for help. No one said a word to me about it and I don’t know how I feel about an apology from you. Mending fences are all well and good, but you have to really mean what you’re saying. If we mended fences you would have to be nice to Simon, Joel, Conner and Brown again because we would all see you from time to time. Why else would you mend fences, right?” Jim asked. Blair sat to the side, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smacking Jim upside the head. 

“I would love to be part of your life again, if you could trust me to belong once more. I wasn’t hoping for that much. I was hoping for a recommendation and I figured I would be lucky to get that. I didn’t expect your respect or forgiveness. Like I said, I wasn’t thinking that far ahead,” Rafe answered. 

“What did you expect? You thought I would write out a recommendation for someone that fucked me at the station and tried to weasel his way out of it? You thought I would let you back in my life when I just got used to you not being in it?” Jim wondered. 

Rafe put his face in his hands and began to cry softly. 

Jim and Blair weren’t expecting that reaction at all. Even Blair was speechless. Jim said, “Crying isn’t the answer, Rafe. You can’t win through working on my sympathy strings. You can’t pull on any of my strings to get your way. You have to stand on your own two feet and ask us like a man would.”

Rafe blew his nose on his handkerchief and wiped his face off. He looked over at Blair and he said, “Do you think this was easy coming here? I know you hate me. I hate me. Do you think I really wanted to come? I didn’t. I never would have come except I need a job and I don’t have anywhere else to go. There was only one thing left to do and that was to come here and beg for forgiveness. Would you even consider forgiving me, or is this a lost cause. I don’t want to take up your time, if it’s a lost cause.”

Blair said, “You asked me to give Jim up. You told me I didn’t love him enough by staying with him. How do I forgive you for saying that?”

“I’m an idiot. What else can I say? I really thought if you guys stopped seeing each other, things would calm down, downstairs in traffic and we could all be like we used to be. I really thought my plan would work. Then no one would have to take pictures of Jim. I knew about them before hand. I could have said something but I’m a chicken shit and I admit that. So I’m stupid and I’m a coward. You already knew that about me,” Rafe said sadly. 

“I can’t forgive you, Rafe. So you can leave right now,” Blair said. 

Rafe started to get up and Jim said, “Sit down. I’m not done talking to you yet.”

Rafe sat back down and waited for the next tongue lashing. He knew he deserved it. 

“First of all, I cannot forgive you and we can’t mend fences the way I would like to mend them. So instead we’ll mend them the way you need them to be mended. Making your life a living hell is not what I had hoped for. I’ll give you your recommendation but I never want to see you again. Is this understood?” Jim inquired. 

“Why would you do this, Jim? Why would you give me what I want after what I did to you?” Rafe needed to know. 

“Because I’m tired. I’m tired of worrying about what you’re doing to make ends meet. I haven’t told Blair that I’ve been worried about you. He would only get pissed off at me. See, look at him, he’s ready to jump down my throat. But I’m tired of worrying about everything. I want someone to walk away from this without being totally damaged. I was hoping it would be me, some day, but I guess it might be you. Maybe that’s the way it’s supposed to be,” Jim commented calmly and casually. 

“But what about Sandburg? He’s not going to like this at all,” Rafe said. 

“No, he’s not going to like it one bit, but I’m going to ask him to write up two letters of recommendation and he would sign one and I’ll sign one. You’re then free to get the job with two letters.”

“Wait a fucking minute. I’m not only going to not type it up, but neither are you,” Blair shouted. 

“Blair, this is what I want from this. Mending fences sometimes means inside your own heart. It’s time for some mending from me and from you. This might help,” Jim explained. 

“Jim, I don’t want to do this,” Blair said adamantly. 

“Blair, I don’t ask you for too much, do I?” Jim asked. 

“How can you be such a good man, to someone that was that cruel and inhumane to you?” Blair asked, almost crying himself. 

“I have to. It’s time to move on. I can’t close that door until I close out some of the hate and bitterness I was feeling. I feel a little better. We weren’t the only ones who suffered. Rafe did too. Yes, he brought it on himself, but he’s had enough courage to show up today and beg from two men that hate his guts. He knew he would have little chance at getting the letters, but yet, he still came. I think it shows he’s grown as a person to do what he did. Like I said, I’m never going to forgive him for what he did, but I think I can do the letters and so can you. For me, Chief. For me.”

“Do you have the letters that you need signed, or do I have to start from scratch?” Blair grumbled. 

“I have the letters already typed up and ready for your signatures. Mr. Manners would have to call you, would that be all right too?” Rafe asked, never quite looking at them. 

“Yes, he can call me,” Jim answered. 

“I guess he can call me,” Blair agreed. 

Rafe pulled out the letters and Jim and Blair both read them. Blair made little noises while he was reading it, but Jim just tapped his leg to let him know that it was a decision made by Jim. It had been made and it was time to move on.

It was basic, just saying they thought that Rafe could do a good job in this position and would they recommend him to anyone else. Jim got his pen out of his pocket and signed and dated his paper. He handed it to Rafe and said, “I’m sorry that you can’t be in our life anymore, Rafe. We’ll miss you and someday you’ll miss us.”

“I already miss all of you. Don’t you think I know how badly I screwed up? Don’t you know how I almost destroyed one of the nicest guys I know? Don’t you think I hate myself for what I did and didn’t do? I do. I have to live with this and I want you to know that, so that might help you mend those personal fences that you were talking about. Even with a job, I’m still not going to have a good life. I have no friends and my family even stopped talking to me. Just know that this is what I live with every day. It might help you get through your days,” Rafe explained. 

Blair signed his paper and handed it to Rafe and said, “Could you leave now?”

Rafe picked up the papers and put them in his pocket and said, “Thank you. I know we’ll never speak again, but I’ll think of you both from time to time. I have some fond memories that I like to bring up now and then to remind me of what I’ve lost.”

Rafe turned and walked to the front door and let himself out. Jim leaned back on the sofa and took a deep, cleansing breath. Blair watched him and said, “Sad?”

“Yes, I’m sad. He was once a good friend. Knowing that he’ll never be in our lives again, hurts. But he didn’t deserve it, did he?” Jim asked. 

“No, he didn’t, Jim. You made the right decision. We did need to mend some personal fences, but he not being in our life is part of it. He’s got to live with what he did for the rest of his life. I hope he knows just how much he’s missing out on.”

“Blair, his heart was broken. I could tell. You don’t know how much I wanted to forgive him. But I decided that he would never learn if we let him back into the fold. I have to live with that. This makes me very sad,” Jim confessed. 

Blair snuggled into Jim’s side and said, “I think you were very strong and very right today. You made a good point to him and I think he took it to heart. He does have to live with this and I’m glad we didn’t let him off the hook completely. Now he’ll have a job, so he can support himself, but he also knows what he lost.”

“I love you, Blair. Thank you for understanding what I had to do,” Jim declared. 

“At first I didn’t get it. But as I listened to you, I realized that you were right. I know, I know, you want to get this on tape,” Blair teased. 

“Would you like to have a nap with the old man that just wants to be held for an hour or two?” Jim asked. 

“I would love to. Follow me,” Blair said getting up and pulling Jim up behind him. 

Jim did what came naturally. He followed his Guide upstairs to be held in that same man’s arms to remind him of all of the love that Jim had in his life. Jim needed it at that moment. 

Things would work out fine. 

The end.


	30. Naomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More with Naomi.

Family Life Part 30  
Naomi  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,153

Jim and Blair had barely gotten in the door and Max was bouncing in front of them as he said, “Guess who just called?”

“Captain Kangeroo?” Jim teased. 

“He’s dead, dad. Didn’t you know that?” 

“Mr. Rogers?” Blair said. 

“He’s dead too, pop. What’s with these guesses? You’re way off base.” Max asked. 

Drew came into the room and said, “Hey Max did you tell them that Naomi called?”

Max glared at Drew and said, “I was trying to get them to guess. You just ruined it.”

“Sorry, I thought you would have told them by now. Naomi called and she said she’s coming for a visit. She wants to talk to pop,” Drew said. 

“Really? I wonder what’s up with her. And why wouldn’t she want to talk to both of us?” Blair speculated. 

“Blair, she’s your mom, she can just come and discuss things with only you if she wants,” Jim said laughing as he walked into the kitchen to start dinner. 

“Naomi is in town already and wants to have dinner out with us,” Max interjected quickly. 

“Where?” Blair asked. 

“Myung Tong Tofu Restaurant, on 39th street. We’re supposed to meet her at 6:30,” Drew said. 

“Blair, please tell me I don’t have to go,” Jim begged. 

“We all have to go if she asked us out for dinner,” Blair explained. 

“I’m not eating tofu for dinner. And since that’s what it’s called I would guess that’s all they have. Do you boys like tofu?” Jim asked. 

“No, we don’t like it at all,” Drew said anxiously awaiting Blair’s response. 

Blair picked up his phone and called Naomi. 

“Hi Blair, it’s good to hear from you already. But we’re going to meet and have dinner at 6:30, so why the call?” Naomi asked. 

“Naomi no one likes tofu, so we’d like to meet somewhere else,” Blair said. 

“Have they tried it? I mean, how do they know if they like it or not if they’ve never tried it,” Naomi asked. 

“Mom, no one likes it. They all want to stay home and send me alone. Does that tell you how much they don’t like it?” Blair inquired. 

“Where would you like to meet for dinner?” Naomi asked nicely, even though her feelings were a little hurt. 

“How about Golden Dragon on Kolb and 22nd street? It’s great Chinese food and they also have some tofu items that you could eat,” Blair said. 

Naomi sighed and said, “Well I’m going to have to work on those boys, I can see it now.”

“No, you don’t have to work on them. They are allowed to make their own choices for food that goes into their mouths. Give them a little credit. They eat a ton of fruits and vegetables. We shop every two weeks at a produce farm. We pick all of our own fruit. It’s fantastic. So don’t think you have to train them in any way. They’re good boys already,” Blair said angrily. 

Jim could tell Blair was getting pissed off and he tried to head off at the pass. He grabbed the phone and said, “So Naomi would you like to meet us at Golden Dragon, or do you want us to pick you up? Where are you anyhow?” 

“I’m at a friends house visiting. Yes, Jim, I would appreciate you picking me up. Blair was being very rude, wasn’t he?” Naomi asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “You know how he can be. He’s moody, is all. Now give me the address and we’ll run by and pick you up for dinner.”

Naomi gave him the address and Jim wrote it down quickly so Blair could see where she was and then said, “See you in about ten minutes.”

!!!!!!!!!!

When they all got into the SUV to go pick Naomi up, Blair said, “Drew and Max, you don’t have to put up with her shit. I mean it. If she tries to change you in any way, just ignore her.”

“She doesn’t bother us, pop. Stop worrying,” Max assured Blair. 

When they pulled up in front of the house that Jim had the address for, Naomi came rushing down to the SUV to hug Blair and then Drew and Max. But she stayed clear of Jim for some reason. Blair hoped that Jim didn’t notice, but he saw the look of hurt run across Jim’s face and knew that it was too late. 

“Oh boys, I have some wonderful news for you,” Naomi gushed. 

“What?” Drew asked, really wanting to know. 

“You’re going to get your passports and go traveling with me this summer. I’m going to take you away from this dismal place for three wonderful months. Isn’t that the best news ever?” Naomi inquired, smiling like a fool. 

Blair just stared at her and said, “Oh mom, they don’t belong to us, and you can’t take them anywhere. Besides the fact that I don’t want them to travel anywhere without us.”

“Oh Blair, don’t be silly. Like any judge cares about that,” Naomi continued to rattle on. 

“I’d rather go camping with dad and pop,” Max said trying to help. 

“Oh honey, I’m going to take you places that will make camping seem like nothing. It’s going to be great,” Naomi said once again. 

Blair turned in his seat and looked at his mom as if she was nuts. “Mom, we will be taking them camping this summer and that’s all. We might even plan a trip to California. But they are to be with us at all times. They are foster children, not pets. You have to check everything out with the judge.”

“Why do they call you pop and dad then? Which one of you gets the wonderful name, pop?” Naomi asked rudely. 

“Mom, why can’t you think before you speak? The boys thought up the names and we like them don’t we Jim?”

“Yes, we do, Naomi. So keep your thoughts to yourself from now on,” Jim said totally pissed off. 

They parked in the parking lot and Naomi said, “Jim, I hope you don’t mind having your mother-in-law close because I’m going to buy one of the condo’s in you and Blair’s building. I want to be able to visit my grandchildren whenever I can. But if you are just foster parents, I might have to think about this.”

Jim was fuming by this time and Blair was going nuts, quite quickly and easily. 

“First of all, mom, we don’t want you in the same building as us. We wouldn’t want Jim’s dad in the same building either. We plan on being foster parents to Max and drew through college years, so they will be like our own children. As you must know, we can’t have any of our own, so Drew and Max agreed to be so kind as to belong to us. They are our children. They might be foster children, but they are still ours. Do you want to have dinner or not?” Blair said angrily. 

“Of course we’re going to have dinner, you silly goose. We drove all the way over here, it’s not like we would leave hungry,” Naomi said. 

Jim got out of the SUV and was ready to strangle Naomi. But he kept his distance and his temper at bay. Max jumped on Jim’s back and said, “Give me a horsey ride, dad.”

They all started laughing because Max was almost as big as Jim, well, almost. 

Naomi frowned and said, “So you get the pop name?”

Blair leaned in to Naomi and whispered, “Do not say another word about what they call us. Understood?”

Naomi looked at her son and realized he was very angry. She had never seen Blair that angry before. This upset her a great deal. He was normally a calm and pleasant person to have around. 

They went in and got seated right away. Max sat next to Jim and Drew sat next to Blair and Naomi. From afar it looked like a nice cozy family get-together. How wrong they would be. 

“So if the boys are just foster children, anyone could take them at any time?” Naomi asked. 

Both of the boys scooted over closer to Jim and Blair and seemed very upset with this question. 

“If there mother did well and showed great responsibility, she could get custody of them again, yes,” Jim answered truthfully. “But she’s in prison for the next four years, so I think we’re safe on that.”

“What about their dad? What about their grandparents?” Naomi asked. 

“Mom, it’s none of your business. This is our life, not yours. So please butt the hell out of our business.”

The waiter took their order and Jim asked the boys if they wanted theirs to go. They both said yes. So they all ordered to go and said they would eat at the house when they got home. 

Max said, “Jim, if you wanted to adopt us, how hard would that be?” 

“Max, it would be really hard because you have parents. I’m sure they wouldn’t want to give you up,” Jim answered. 

Drew then asked, “Blair, could you look into it? I would hate to think that one of my parents could get out and take us away from you guys. We love it at the loft. We don’t ever want to leave.”

“I’ll look into it, Drew, but don’t get your hopes up, okay? It’s harder then you think,” Blair replied. 

The food was brought out in bags and they all left and piled into the SUV once again. 

“Why did we all go to the restaurant and then not eat there?” Naomi asked. 

“Well, if you were more astute, you would have noticed the boys were upset. You upset them with your talk. We decided that it might be better to eat where we’re most comfortable,” Blair said. 

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that Blair. You know better then that,” Naomi shouted. 

Jim said, “Stop it right now. All of you. Just shut up. Boys, this is not how a family is supposed to act.”

Naomi shut her mouth quite fast and so did Blair. He had the decency to blush. He knew he shouldn’t have talked to his mother like that, but she irritated him to no end. 

When they got to the loft, Max and Drew rushed out of the SUV and headed upstairs as fast as they could. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “Tell your mother you’re sorry for saying that to her.”

“Sorry, mom.”

“Well, that’s not quite good enough, Blair. You’ve never talked to me like that before, what’s going on?”

“Naomi, close your mouth too. If you can’t say something positive, then don’t talk. These boys have enough shit in their lives; they don’t need to hear yours. And don’t remind them that they aren’t ours. They know this. Do you think they’re stupid? Blair and I are thrilled to have them in our life, so please accept them and let’s move on,” Jim said as calmly as he could. 

“Why did you tell Blair to apologize and then you tell me off?” Naomi asked. 

“I’m going upstairs, you two talk it out. Just don’t bring it upstairs with you,” Jim ordered as he turned and walked away with the food in his hands. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim walked in upstairs, Max was pacing and said, “Dad, would you talk to our real mom and dad about giving us up? Could you tell them how well we’re doing and that we want to be adopted?”

Jim hugged him hard and just held on for a long while. Then Drew came over for his hug. Jim pulled him in with them. “I’ll talk to them, but I doubt that they’ll agree to it. Parents sometimes don’t do what’s best for the children.”

“Thank you for at least trying, dad. We’re really grateful for our home. We like it here a lot,” Drew said sweetly. 

“Let’s set the table, pop will be here in a few minutes with his mom and he’s starving. I heard his stomach growl while we were downstairs.” Max and Drew laughed and said, “Did you hear ours too?”

The three of them began to work getting everything set on the table. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Mom, come on. Let’s go upstairs and have some food and try to get along. I haven’t seen you in four months. I’ve missed you. Let’s try and do this without arguing.”

“Honey, I think I should stay in a hotel tonight. I don’t like Jim’s attitude at all,” Naomi stated. 

“You’re going to make me go upstairs without you and have the boys feel bad, because they think everything is their fault? Please come upstairs and eat and stay the night. Maybe you and the guys could go see a movie or something tomorrow,” Blair said sweetly, trying to make nice. 

“Fine, but I don’t like Jim right now and I don’t think I need to put up with his crap,” Naomi answered. 

“That’s all right because he doesn’t like you much at this moment either. So you’ll both be pretending. Just do it for Max and Drew,” Blair pleaded. 

“Let’s get up there before everything is cold,” Naomi said as she started into the building. 

!!!!!!!!!!

They walked in the door and Max said, “Naomi, you’re just in time for your tofu dinner. Dad just heated it up.”

“Why thank you, Jim,” Naomi said as she sat down at the table. 

Drew said, “What would you like in your tea? I’m brewing tea for you right now. Dad said that’s what you drink is hot tea.”

“Your dad is absolutely right. Doesn’t your pop drink hot tea also?” Naomi asked. 

Max said, “Where do you think we learned how to brew tea from? He drinks it every night. So we’re old pro’s at it.”

Jim came in carrying all of the food and set it down for everyone to dig in to. He smiled at Naomi and Naomi smiled back, but both of them knew it was a false smile. 

They had a nice quiet dinner. The boys talked about projects going in Science at school and Jim and Blair talked about a new case they were working on. The evening was going rather well, Jim and Blair both thought. 

Then Naomi opened her mouth. “Did you boys know that Blair used to be a great teacher?”

Drew said, “Yes, he told us about what happened.”

Max said, “He teaches us things we never thought we could learn, so he’s still a great teacher.”

Jim smiled at the boys for handling Naomi on their own and then smiled at Blair. Blair wasn’t having it. He was pissed. Why was his mother being so negative?

“So tell us, Naomi, why did you come into town?” Drew asked nicely. 

“I wanted to see how things were going for you boys and to tell you about the summer vacation I had planned. I still can’t believe that a judge wouldn’t allow you to go with me,” Naomi said. 

Blair said, “Are you guys about done? It’s time to get ready for bed. School comes early in the morning.”

Drew and Max both cleaned up their mess at the table and went into the kitchen. 

“Blair, honey, you never had a bed time,” Naomi stated. 

“Well, these guys do. Things are different now that I’m a parent, mom.”

“You’re not actually a parent though. You and Jim are living in this little world where everything should be fine, but you know damn well it won’t be,” Naomi pointed out. 

Jim got up from the table and grabbed his and Blair’s plate and left the room. 

“Are you happy mom? You’re cleared out the room. Now you have me all to yourself. Is that what you wanted?” Blair asked. 

“Actually, I had planned on asking you to go on part of the trip with me, Blair. Just like we used to do when you were young,” Naomi said wistfully. 

“Mom, I’m not your little boy anymore. I have a husband, who I adore. I don’t want to leave for a month at a time. Unless it’s with him. I love being with him, but not with you. That time has passed, Naomi. I’m sorry, but it’s how life works.”

“Blair, you wait until the boys’ mom and dad get out and they take them back. You will be devastated. They will never be yours again. I don’t wish that on anyone.”

“Then think good thoughts for me, mom. I would like to think that we’ll have them around forever. Can’t I believe that to be true?” Blair pleaded. 

“Yes, you can darling. I’m sorry. I always try to take over don’t I?” Naomi asked. 

“Yes, you do. But I still love you, mom. I’ll always love you and Jim will to. Even when he’s mad at you, he defended you when I got smart with you downstairs. So remember that and try being nicer to him.”

“I will. Can I stay in my room here?” Naomi asked. 

Blair got up and pulled her into a huge hug. “Yes, you can. Why don’t you go and tell the boys goodnight and I’ll make your bed up in the office. That Murphy bed is quite easy to make.”

“Let’s call it a Sandburg bed, instead of a Murphy bed,” Naomi said with a chuckle. 

Naomi called up the stairs for Max and Drew and they said their goodnights and then she went into the kitchen and found Jim cleaned as usual and hugged him from behind. “You’re a very good mate to my son. I thank you for that.”

“And I thank you for having such a wonderful son and raising him the way you did. I couldn’t find anyone better then Blair.”

“Goodnight, Jim,” Naomi said. 

“Goodnight, Naomi. Sleep well. Maybe we could do something this weekend with all five of us together. It could be fun. We just have to work on it a little bit more,” Jim suggested. 

“I think you might be right,” Naomi left the room and walked into the office. Blair was all done making the bed and she hugged him close and said, “You’re mate just said some very nice things to me.”

“He always says nice things about you when you’re not here,” Blair reminded her. 

“Help me remember that, okay? He’s a good man. I’m way too hard on him.”

“Goodnight, mom,” Blair said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, mom. Sleep well,” Blair called out over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen to help Jim. 

Things would get better. They just needed some time to work all of the problems out. 

The end.


	31. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Samantha Rose to the equation while checking into adopting Max and Drew.

Family Life Part 31  
Sacrifices  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,851

 

Jim and Blair were going to see a lawyer and it was on the sly. They left Naomi home with the boys to see a movie or a museum of choice while they got some errands taken care of. No one knew what they were up to. Jim and Blair didn’t want the boys to get excited about anything ahead of time. This way, if there was nothing they could do, nothing would be lost. They boys wouldn’t even know that Jim and Blair were trying to get legal custody. 

The lawyer’s name was Thomas Bateman, or as Jim’s dad called him, ‘good old Tom’. They filled out all of the paperwork and then gave the secretary a check for the meeting that day. They sat down and waited in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes and then a tall, good looking man opened up his office door and said, “Jim and Blair, would you like to come in now?”

Jim and Blair walked into the office and shook hands with him after they introduced themselves to Tom. He said he wanted to be called Tom. So Tom it would be. Jim and Blair liked him at once. He was very open minded and seemed to know a lot about family law. 

Jim told Tom, “Barb Chase told us to get a lawyer if we wanted to look into adopting the foster children that we have. Both of their parents are in prison and will be for quite some time. Their father won’t be out for at least 15 years and he signed away his rights already. But their mother will be out in four years and that would make Drew 17, and she still might want to be in his life. We were wondering what you thought our chances would be of winning this thing.”

Tom looked at Jim and Blair and said, “Okay, his mother is not an upstanding citizen, so I think we could talk her into signing the papers for a monetary amount. Maybe she would like a monthly check to go to the prison to make her life a little easier. She might go for an account that would be waiting for her to get out again. You just never know what will provoke them to sign or not to sign. But I think you should meet with her and talk with her. You should bring a photo album that she can keep and you have to be open with her. Tell her about you and Blair from the start.”

Jim said, “She already knows about us. She met us at the case workers office. She was supposed to start up weekend visits but instead got caught dealing and doing drugs, so she had to go back to prison. But yeah, she already knows about us being gay. It didn’t seem to bother her in the least.”

“In that case, I’m going to say, we don’t have you deal with her at all. It’ll be me. I’ll take her the photo album and draw up papers for either of the two ways she can be paid. Is that all right with you two?” Tom asked. 

“Does it seem wrong that we’re offering her money for the boys?” Blair asked. 

“No more wrong then what she has done to them. This might be what she needs to get her on her feet. I see here she still has eight years in prison. I thought you said, four,” Tom pointed out. 

“I thought it was four,” Jim said sounding happier. 

“That means, you would have to pay something monthly to a person you don’t even like for eight long years. I think you should think about that. Why don’t you just stick with being the foster parents? I see here that the father has already signed away his rights, so we’re clear on that part. But I think she might give you a run for your money. Do you have a set amount you can offer her? Either in monthly or one lump sum for her to get when she gets out,” Tom asked. 

Jim said, “Would ten thousand be too little?”

“Jim, I think ten thousand is a very nice amount. I’ll break it down for her to let her know how much she would get monthly or how much she’ll get when she gets out. Do you want to do this?”

Blair and Jim both answered, “Yes.”

“Okay, let me point out the problems I see that you’re going to have to face. First of all, if she agrees to it, no judge in his right mind is going to want to change the boys’ last name, this late in life. How do you feel about that?” Tom asked. 

“Well, it would be something of a problem anyway, because Jim and I would both want them to have our names and do we really want to strap Sandburg-Ellison on two teens?” Blair pointed out. 

“So you would be fine, keeping their names, Miller. But if the boys wanted to change their names, they could ask the judge and he might see clear to letting them do it. It’s totally up to you both. What do you think?”

“I think it would be nice to have two Sandburg-Ellison’s running around town, don’t you, Chief?” Jim inquired. 

“If they felt good about it, I would consider it. I’m open to how they feel. Besides we’re getting ahead of ourselves, aren’t we?” Blair asked. 

Tom smiled at the men and said, “Blair is right. I have a lot of work ahead of me. I need that photo album as soon as possible. I’ll draw up the paperwork for both sets of money, and let her make a choice if that’s the way she wants to go.”

“What do you think our chances are?” Blair asked outright. 

“I think you have a decent chance. She’s going to be in there for some time. The boys will be grown by the time she get’s out, so she might not care as much. That sounds bad, but it’s the truth,” Tom assured them both. 

Jim said, “Is there anything else we could do to help?”

“No, just the photo album and the check for the savings account. It would all come out of our account, under your name, so we have proper records,” Tom said. 

“We’ll get that together as soon as we can,” Blair replied. 

Tom stood up and shook hands with both men and said, “I wish us all a lot of luck. We’re going to need it. We’ll just hope that she’s not too selfish to consider it.”

“Thank you for all of your time and trouble, Tom. My dad was right, you are quite easy to talk to,” Jim remarked. 

“I was glad to do it. And before I forget, I have a question to ask. Have you considered taking in one more child by any chance?” Tom asked. 

“Why do you ask, Tom?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Well, I’m trying to get a five year old girl into a healthy home. She is completely without any family. The foster homes have been dreadful and I just wondered if there was room in your home or your heart for a five year old. She’s very sweet. I would recommend you to the judge for adoption. No one wants a five year old. They want babies or teens. Never a five year old,” Tom advised them. 

“We would have to think about that one. We only have our office and I don’t know how any of us feel about taking in another child at this point in our life,” Jim said quickly. 

Blair said, “Do you have a picture of her?”

“I sure do, here she is. She’s a cutie, that’s for sure,” Tom admitted easily. 

 

Jim and Blair looked at the picture and smiled. She was a cutie pie. 

Jim was the first one to speak. “Tom, I don’t know how I feel about a younger child because she won’t understand the whole gay thing. A teen does and they would choose us. Do you understand what I’m saying?” 

Blair on the other hand fell in love at first sight. “Man, we could so make the office into a killer little girl’s room and I think the boys would love the chance to be older brothers. We could at least talk to them, right?” 

“We’ll talk to them when we get home today,” Jim said in a agreement. 

“Thank you for considering her, Jim and Blair. Rarely do I come into something like this that would be so perfect for you. Let me know within a couple of days because she’s miserable where she is.” Tom said. 

“We’ll see you in the next few days and we’ll let you know about the little girl. What is her name, anyway?” Blair asked. 

“Samantha Rose is her name and she just turned five,” Tom filled them in. 

“Samantha is a nice name,” Jim said smiling. 

“Everyone calls her Sam,” Tom said. 

“That would be a cute name along with Drew and Max. I can’t wait to talk to the boys about her,” Blair said happily. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Chief,” Jim reminded him. 

“I know, I’ll try and be good,” Blair said. 

They left Tom’s office with a new spring in their step. One reason was Tom made them feel like they had a chance with the boys and the other was Sam. She was so darn cute. She would fit into their family perfectly. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim and Blair arrived home, Naomi was meditating and Max and Drew came down and Max said, “We thought you left town or something.”

Jim said, “We need to discuss something with you. Sit down at the table so we can tell you about it.”

Both boys went right to the table and sat down. Naomi walked into the room and said, “Do I get to sit down too?”

Blair said, “Sure, Naomi, sit.”

“Pop and me went to see a lawyer today about legally adopting you boys. Are you sure you still want to go that route?” Jim asked. 

“Oh man, that’s great. Yes, we want to go that route,” Max answered. 

“I think it would be terrific,” Drew said happily. 

“Well, that’s going to take some time to find out the results, but while we were there today, our lawyer asked us to think about something that would affect your lives, big time. Now before you say anything, I want you to think about how much your life would change. You need to think about all of the pros and cons before you make up your mind,” Jim advised. 

“Geeze, it sounds horrible, doesn’t it, Naomi?” Drew asked. 

“Well, they have my attention, that’s for sure,” Naomi answered. 

Blair pulled the picture of Sam out and said, “This is Sam. She just turned five years old and she’s in a foster home that is horrible right now. She has no family and our lawyer wanted us to think about giving her a home. So that’s what we’re here to discuss.”

Max and Drew both looked at the picture and then passed it on to Naomi. “Oh my gosh, she is darling, isn’t she boys?”

“Yes, she is cute,” Max said. 

Jim noticed them stalling and said, “There is no pressure whatsoever. If you don’t want a little sister, that’s fine by us too. We’re a happy family, and we don’t need another child to complete us. She would change our way of life. We wouldn’t be able to do all of the things we do now, because having a five year old changes things. She would probably pester you until you wanted to hang her upside down or something. It would be like starting our family all over again and that’s something to think about. So you boys think and we’ll leave you alone with your thoughts.”

Blair wasn’t happy with the way that Jim left it so he added, “Don’t forget that she’s in a horrible foster home right now. She has no one. No brother’s to look out for her, no one. She’s just going to be starting school, so think all we could teach her. I think that you boys have so much love inside of you that you would make excellent brothers.”

Jim said, “Here is the photo. Look at it a couple of times and then think about it. Come down and talk to us when you’re ready. They want to know as soon as possible. So go think.”

The two boys got up and walked upstairs. Blair frowned and said, “I think they’re going to say no. They’re used to having us to themselves and they might not want to share.”

“I think they’ll come around. You guys pointed out some good things to think about, so give them a little while and see what they say. If you asked me, I would tell you to go get her today. She’s darling and I would love to have her as a grandchild. But it’s not up to me. Let the boys think all they need to today,” Naomi said very thoughtfully for a change. 

Jim smiled and hugged Naomi. “Blair really wants her. He fell in love as soon as he saw her picture.”

“So if you did get her, I would lose my room, right?” Naomi asked. 

“Yes, that was another drawback. There would no longer be an office,” Blair said. 

“But hotels are cheap enough around here. I wouldn’t mind giving up my room for a grand-daughter.”

Blair said, “I don’t think the boys are ready for that yet.”

“Don’t give up already, Blair. We have time to think about it. They might have more questions too,” Jim reminded Blair. 

!!!!!!!!!!

So what do you think about sharing the house with a five year old? I mean, would we have to babysit all the time?” Max asked Drew. 

“I don’t know, let’s write it down to ask them,” Drew said as he took notes on a tablet. 

“What would happen if she didn’t like us?” Max asked. 

“I have no idea, Max. I just know how we felt in a horrible foster home and we had nowhere to go. We lucked out with Jim and Blair. Maybe this is a sign that we should think about it,” Drew said thoughtfully. 

“She is cute. And Mike and Mark have a little sister and she’s cute too. She doesn’t seem to bother them that much,” Max pointed out. 

“I like the idea of being a big brother to someone. With you, I would never have that, since I’m the youngest. I think maybe we should give Sam a try,” Drew said smiling. 

“Okay, let’s go down and put them out of their misery,” Max joked. 

They walked down the stairs smiling and Blair and Jim both lit up like rockets on the fourth of July. They knew the answer already. 

“We thought it over and decided that Sam needed some help like we did. We should help her,” Max said sounding all grown up. 

“Are you absolutely sure? This is a major step in our lives. None of us are used to having a five year old around us, so maybe you should think a little while longer,” Jim said giving them an out. 

Drew snickered and said, “Nah, we decided that if Mark and Mike could do it, so could we.”

“They have a little sister?” Blair asked. 

“Yes and she’s cute too. She’s five also. So Sam would have a built in playmate,” Max said. 

Naomi walked around and hugged the boys and said, “Congratulations, you’re big brothers.”

“Woo Hoo,” Max hollered. 

“I second that,” Drew agreed. 

Blair looked so happy that he might cry and Jim knew that would embarrass him, so he said, “Chief, why don’t you call Tom and tell him the news.”

“Okay, I’ll go in the office. Oh my god, we’ll have to do up the little girl room in the next few days. Can we do it that fast?” Blair asked no one in particular. 

“The computer and desk will fit in our room upstairs, and that’ll be nice. The boys already have one in their room. We’ll get one for Sam once she starts working on a computer like other kids. We’ll move the Murphy bed into the basement and sell it. Or we’ll see if Daryl would like to have it,” Jim said planning in his head. 

“But what about the room itself? Can we get it done in time?” Blair asked. 

Naomi laughed and said, “I’m going shopping for her bedroom furniture now. You just need to paint. I’ll do the rest.”

Blair went in and called Tom and told him the news. Tom was thrilled of course and said, “You’ll have your daughter within three days.”

“We’ll be ready,” Blair answered and got off the phone. Blair knew they were going to be super busy getting this ready. He also knew that they would be sending someone out to inspect the room and see the house before she could be placed. Blair felt confident on the house part, but her room might not be done. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning when Blair left for teaching his class at the academy, Jim left early for work and Max and Drew woke Naomi up and asked her if she would take them to the prison to see their mom. 

Naomi and the boys took a cab to the car rental place and got a car for the day. It took about an hour to get to the prison, but they got right in. They filled out all of the forms and had their ids with them, so they were set. 

The man in charge told Naomi and the boys to wait and their names would be called as soon as she was brought into the room. 

Naomi looked at the boys and saw how nervous they were and felt bad for them. She wished she could take care of it herself. But alas, she knew the boys would probably have more luck. 

They called their names and they walked into a room and found Martha sitting there at the table. She had no idea who the boys were. That’s how long it had been since she had seen them. 

“Mom, we came to ask you a favor,” Max began. 

“Oh my God, it’s Max and Drew? It’s so good to see you. Are you going to start coming to see me every week?” Martha asked. 

“No, mom, we came to ask a favor. We have a great home right now and they want to adopt us and you have to sign papers for it. We were hoping that you could do that for us. Do you think you could?” Max inquired. 

“Did you know that those good people offered me money to sell my children to them?” Martha said hatefully. 

“It’s because they love us, mom and they want us to be happy. You never cared. Please do this for us,” Max begged. 

“They’re really nice, mom. You would like them both,” Drew said kindly. 

“I’m sure I would, but they offered me money to sell my children. That’s not right,” Martha said, sticking to her guns. 

“When are you supposed to get out, mom?” Max asked. 

“If everything goes well, maybe in six years,” she answered. 

Drew said, “In six years, I’ll be 19. I won’t have a thing to do with you when you get out. I never want to see you again. I thought you might love us enough to do what’s best for us, but I can see we were wrong. Don’t expect to ever see me again.”

Max hugged his little brother, because he knew he was upset. “Why not take the money? You’re not going to ever see us again, anyhow. So you’d be getting something out of it too.”

“Max, you just don’t understand. There is still a chance when I get out to make things right,” Martha said stupidly. 

Max glared at her and said, “I’m with Drew on this. I’m never seeing you again. Don’t look us up or we’ll make trouble for you. We never want to see you again.”

They both stood up and left the room. Naomi was standing there and she said, “I’m the gramma. These are wonderful boys. You had to have done something right to have them come out so great. You’ll never see them again, but if you did the right thing, they would always remember your sacrifice and would love you for it. Think on that for awhile.” Naomi left the room too and took the boys and led them out to the car. 

As soon as they left, Martha called Tom Bateman and said, “I’ll take the deal. Bring the papers and I’ll sign the boys over to Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg. I want the ten thousand in a savings account for when I get out.”

“I’ll bring the papers in about an hour,” Tom said before he hung up. 

Jim and Blair were going to be shocked. To find out you’re going to adopt one child is something but to adopt three is something else. It couldn’t have happened to a better family. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim and Blair got home that night, they moved everything out of the office and put things in storage until they sold it or gave it to Daryl. 

Two days later, Jim and Blair found out that they were going to be signing papers on the boys and Samantha. They couldn’t wait for Monday to get there. And Naomi was in Sam’s room non-stop and wouldn’t let anyone in except for Max and Drew. She wanted the room to be a surprise for Jim and Blair. 

Naomi walked out and said, “We had all of the furniture delivered today and we have all of the bedding washed, dried and put on the bed and the window seat. So do you guys want to see the room or what?”

 

Jim and Blair walked in and were shocked. The room was absolutely gorgeous. Naomi had done a splendid job picking everything out to match. It was beautiful. Jim hugged her really hard and didn’t let go for awhile. Then Blair had his turn to hug her. Jim in turn went and hugged Max and Drew both and told all three of them, “Thank you.”

Blair was in shock. He couldn’t have imagined a room this darling. Sam was going to love it, that was for sure, 

Everyone seemed to be making sacrifices, and they were all working out in the end. Everyone was going to be happy. Blair couldn’t wait to have his family complete and then he would be content. 

Jim just smiled at him and knew exactly what he was thinking. Jim couldn’t have agreed more. 

The end.


	32. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Samantha Rose, aka Sam and it's her birthday.

Family Life Part 32  
Birthday Wishes  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,071

 

The following Monday morning, Jim, Blair, Naomi, Drew and Max all went to the lawyer’s office. Tom laughed when he saw the entire family there. 

“Come on in, everyone,” Tom said sounding every bit as happy as he was. 

“The judge is going to see us at ten o’clock, so the state is bringing Samantha over to my office first and we can take her to the courthouse. I thought that would give you a little while to talk to her before the judge does. But the judge is also going to sign off on the papers for Max and Drew. Now, boys, are you sure you’re okay with the name Sandburg-Ellison for your last name?” Tom asked. 

Max was the first to reply. “Oh yeah, I love having their names on mine. Now we feel like we’re really a family. This is going to be perfect.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Drew said happily. “Now we just need to meet our little sister.”

The judge will probably ask you all questions about the newest addition. You’ve been a family as you were for the last ten months, so he might wonder why you’re opting to change everything.” Tom said casually. 

Jim looked at him oddly and said, “Do you think he’ll see it as a problem?”

“Well, he has asked me why the change? Then again, he might see the five of you and decide that everything will be just ducky,” Tom joked. 

Jim smiled and said, “Is that fancy lawyer talk, Tom?”

“You betcha. Sit down everyone and we’ll wait for Samantha to arrive. She’s very outgoing I’m told. I sure hope you guys will like her. I mean, what if you didn’t?” Tom asked. 

Everyone sat down on a sofa or a chair and looked to Tom to talk again. 

“Well, I have some complaints from the last home she was in. She has an attention span disorder, she’s very loud and interrupts all the time. They didn’t like her at all, so I’m just warning you,” Tom explained. 

Max said, “Sounds like little Mary, Mark and Mike’s sister. She does that same stuff and it’s not the end of the world.”

“That’s right, it isn’t. And maybe these people just don’t really like kids that much,” Blair suggested. 

“Tom, the boys are going to be ours from this day on, right? But Samantha will be on a six month trial adoption, am I correct?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, you’ve had the boys long enough to get them today but Samantha might be a different story, so they plan accordingly. Then in six months if you still want her, you have to sign the final papers,” Tom answered. 

There was a knock on the door and in walked a grouchy looking woman pulling a five year old behind her. She looked scared to death. The woman handed Tom the papers and said to Samantha, “You stay with them now.” And like that she walked out the door. 

Blair walked up to her and said, “Samantha, my name is Blair Sandburg and if you’d like to, you’re welcome at our house. This is my spouse, Jim Ellison and our sons, Max and Drew. Don’t be scared, no one here is going to hurt you.”

 

“Are you the family that said I might be able to stay with if I behave?” Samantha asked. 

Jim looked shocked and said, “We’re the family you might be able to stay with no matter what. We’re willing to give it a good try, Samantha.”

Max and Drew walked up to her and each gave her a hug and Max said, “Welcome to the family. These two guys have prepared a room for you like you wouldn’t believe. You’ll have your own room. Have you ever had your own room before?”

She looked happily at Max and said, “I slept on the sofa in the living room. I guess that was my own room.”

“We heard you just had a birthday,” Blair said changing the subject. 

“Did I?” Samantha asked. 

Jim said, “Well you’re going to have a birthday party at our house when you get home.”

“With presents and everything? They had one for one of the kids at the foster home, but I didn’t get to go to it. But I heard it was fun,” Samantha said. 

Jim and Blair were beginning to hate this foster home more by the moment. 

“Yes, with presents and cake and ice cream. This will be your Gramma, Naomi. She likes to be called Naomi,” Blair said introducing Naomi. 

“Hi Naomi, my name is Samantha. But people call me Sam,” the little girl said happily. 

“Do you like being called Sam?” Naomi asked next. 

“Yes, I like the name Sam. It’s nice,” Sam answered quickly. 

“Then we’ll all call you Sam. It’s a lovely name for a lovely little girl,” Naomi said. 

Sam snickered and said, “You’re really nice, Naomi.”

Tom stood up and said, “It’s time to go over to the court house. Jim and Blair, why don’t you just follow me? I’ll take Max and Drew with me so you have enough room in your car.”

“I have plenty of room. It seats eight people easily. So we’ll all go together. I have Sam’s booster seat already in the car. Are you ready to go sign some papers, Sam?” Jim asked. 

“I don’t know what kind of papers that I have to sign,” she answered so sweetly that they all just melted. 

Blair said, “Its papers we have to sign to get permission to take you to your new home. Would you mind going with us, Sam?”

“Mrs. Farrell said that I don’t have any where else to go, so I better go with you or I’ll end up at one of those terrible homes that they told me about,” she said sadly. 

Jim picked her up and hugged her and said, “Believe me, you’re going to a good home. You’ll have your own cool room and everything. You’ll have two big brothers to watch out for you every day, so no one is ever mean to you. Could you live in a place like that?”

“Oh yes,” Sam said cheerfully and hugged Jim back. 

Tom said, “Let’s go get those papers signed before the judge gets mad at us.”

They went in their separate cars and got to the court house in plenty of time. So they didn’t have to rush. 

Max said, “Would you like a horsey back ride up to the court room, Sam?” 

Sam smiled and said, “Oh yes, I would like that.”

Max lifted her up and switched her to his back with ease and said to Jim and Blair, “We need to feed her something. She’s too small.”

Blair laughed and said, “She looks like a normal sized five year old to me. You’re just used to lugging your brother around and there is a big difference.”

They all laughed all the way up to the court room. 

“Jim, I liked your car,” Sam said. 

“Blair has one almost like it too. We like to have plenty of room for kids,” Jim answered. 

“I liked my new booster seat with the lights on the side. That was cool. Max showed me how I can read in the car when it’s dark. But I can’t read yet,” Sam admitted. 

Blair said, “We’ll have you reading in no time, Sam. Don’t you worry about it.”

They all followed Tom into the court room and the judge was already there. He was surprised to see the happy family in front of him. He thought he might see a crying five year old and two distressed teens. Instead, he saw a teen carrying a little five year old on his shoulders and laughing while the younger teen laughed following them in. Judge Harrison began to feel better about this case already. The door opened again and William Ellison walked in and hugged Naomi, Jim, Blair, Max and Drew. Then he introduced himself to Sam. Sam hugged her new grampa like they had known each other for ages. 

“Is everyone here, Mr. Bateman?” Judge Harrison asked. 

“Yes, sir, they are.”

“Then I would like to talk to Max and Drew Miller alone in my chambers, if everyone would be so kind as to sit down while we’re doing that, it would make things go easier for all,” Harrison said. 

Jim took Sam off of Max’s back and Sam started to cry. “He’s taking them away from us?” She cried out. 

Judge Harrison said, “No, young lady, I’m just going to talk to them. Then we’re coming back in and I get to talk to you for a little while. Will that be all right with you?”

“I guess,” Sam supposed. 

Jim almost laughed, but didn’t. Blair wanted to laugh, but didn’t catch himself in time and did snicker a little bit. Naomi jabbed him in the side and said, “Stop it.”

Judge Harrison felt like he had lost control already. “Max and Drew if you’ll follow me, we’ll talk.”

The two boys followed the judge into his chambers and Jim and Blair looked nervously at each other. 

Tom saw them getting nervous and said, “The judge just has to make sure that the boys are making a good sound decision. Especially about changing their names. That’s a big step, don’t you know?”

“I want to change my name. Could I be Jim, too?” Sam asked grampa. 

They all started to laugh and said, “Sam, what is your last name?”

“My name is Sam Jones,” Sam replied. 

“Well Sam Jones, the boys are named Max and Drew Miller. They want to change the Miller part to our names. They want to have mine and Blair’s name at the end of their names. So they want to be Max Sandburg-Ellison and Drew Sandburg-Ellison. Do you understand?” Jim inquired. 

“Wow, that’s a big name. So I can change my name today too? We could all have the same name?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“I think we have to wait for six months for your name change, honey. So you just have to be patient, okay?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll try. People are always telling me that,” Sam said as she frowned and stomped her foot a little bit. 

William started to laugh, he couldn’t help it. “Jim, you used to do the very same thing. This is ‘like’ so weird.”

“Blair did too. Maybe they all do, and we just didn’t notice anyone else’s kids,” Naomi decided. 

The door opened from the judge’s chamber and out came a smiling Max and Drew. They both walked up to Jim and Blair and hugged them. Then Max picked up Sam and held her until the judge needed to talk to her. 

Judge Harrison sat down at his bench and said, “I see no reason to question a five year old when she seems so happy. These boys are the most well adapted children I have ever come across. They told me that you have them volunteer at a homeless shelter once a month and at an old age home once a month. Do you know how rare it is, to have parents that want you to have values? I’m very impressed with both of them and I think they’re making the right decision about their name change. They want to be totally yours and they shall be. As for Samantha Jones, I need six months probation. You’ll have someone drop by at least once during this time, if not twice and check and see how she is doing in the home life. Other then that, we’re ready to sign papers. Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg are you ready to become legal parents of Max and Drew Miller?”

Jim was the first to answer, “Yes, sir. We’ve been ready forever it seems.”

“Good, now come up here and sign where I tell you to. We’ll get the boys out of the way first and then concentrate on signing everything for Samantha,” Judge Harrison stated. 

Jim and Blair did everything the judge told them to and signed when he said sign. Jim felt overwhelmed a couple of times and almost had to blow his nose, but he looked at Blair and Blair kept him strong. Once they were done, they hugged the boys and Blair said, “Welcome to the family again, sons.”

They then signed all of the paperwork needed for Samantha to be legal for them to take home and before long they were all done. 

The judge wished them all well and shook hands with everyone, including Sam. She was very pleased with herself about that. 

Max said, “You know what time it is, Sam?”

“No, I don’t know how to tell time yet,” Sam answered truthfully, cracking Max and Drew up. 

“It’s time to go home for your birthday party,” Drew said. 

“With presents and everything?” Sam asked her little eyes open as far as they could be. 

“Yes, there are a lot of presents. You have all new clothes, new shoes and jackets and toys. So let’s get home and get this party started,” Max said happily. He was as excited as Sam was. 

The boys each grabbed a hand of Sam’s and Max said, “Come on little sister, let’s get into the SUV and go home.” 

“Could we run?” Sam asked sweetly. 

“Hey dad and pop, she wants to run. Come on,” Drew yelled as they started to run towards the SUV. 

“You call Jim and Blair, dad and pop?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, we call Blair pop and Jim, dad. You can to if you want to,” Max said. 

“I think I will. I don’t remember having a dad or a pop. So this will be fun, right?” Sam asked a little bit nervous. 

“It’s going to be great fun. You just wait and see,” Drew assured her. 

They all climbed into the SUV, William went to his car and Tom left for his office. The drive home was filled with chatter from Sam. She was quite the chatterbox. When they arrived at the loft, Max said, “Come on, Sam, let’s go see your new room.”

“Can we hold hands again?” Sam asked. 

Max and Drew thought she was the cutest thing in the world. 

They all walked upstairs with the boys holding Sam’s hands. 

When they walked into the loft, Sam said, “Wow, this is a nice house. Who lives here?”

“You do, silly girl,” Drew said laughing. 

“This is our house?” Sam asked again. 

Max said, “Come see your room really fast and then we’ll come out and have your birthday party.”

While the boys took her into her room, Naomi, Jim and Blair got the cake out, the presents out and the big balloon out and tied it to a chair for Samantha. 

Then Blair and Jim decided they wanted to see how their daughter liked her bedroom. 

“Isn’t this a cool room?” Max asked. 

“I’ve never had a room. This is the coolest room, ever,” Sam admitted. 

“Do you like your bed and your window seat?” Drew asked. 

“Is it called a window seat because you can sit there and look out the window?” Sam wondered. 

“Exactly why,” Drew said. 

She crawled up on her bed and said, “I have to sleep all alone though, right?”

“Who else would sleep with you?” Max asked. 

“At the last house, I had two other kids that came down during the night and made me get into things in the kitchen for them. I never got to sleep all night. Ever.” Sam said quite dramatically. 

“Well, no one is going to wake you up here. Dad and pop sleep right upstairs over your room. They could hear if anyone came near your room. So you’ll always be safe,” Max reassured Sam. 

Jim said, “Who is ready for their birthday party?” 

Sam raised her hand and said, “Me. Pick me.”

Drew smiled and whispered to Max, “She sounds a lot like pop doesn’t she?”

They both laughed and so did Jim when he heard them. 

They walked out and the gramma and grampa moved away from the table and she saw her cake and her presents and her balloon. She was all smiles. 

 

They ate the cake and ice cream first, then they let her open her presents, she had tons of them and then they took tons of pictures for the photo albums for the grandparents. 

All in all, it was a grand day. All of her clothes fit beautifully, her shoes fit, her jackets fit and gramma was taking her the next day to have her hair trimmed. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. 

She hugged Blair’s leg and said, “I’m glad you picked me, pop.” Blair lit up with joy when he heard it come out of her little mouth. 

Then she hugged Jim’s leg and said, “Dad, I think I want to go to bed pretty soon. I’m tired.”

All of them went in her bedroom, picked out her pajama’s, kissed her goodnight and left the room. Jim was the only one left. “Sam, let’s get ready for bed and I’ll read you some of these books on your shelf.”

“I love books, daddy. Could poppy come in too?” Blair stuck his head in and said, “I’m right here. We’re always going to be close by, Sam.”

“Thank you for picking me,” Sam said as she crawled into her new bed. Jim read one book and Blair read the other and she was fast asleep when they left the room at 8:00 that night. 

“She’s so cute, Blair,” Naomi said hugging her son. 

“No cuter then those big brothers she has. They were wonderful today. Thank you, Drew and Max.” Blair was thrilled with everyone. 

William helped Jim clean up the kitchen while Blair and Naomi cleaned up the dining room. Before long, the house looked like it usually did and William took his leave. He offered to drive Naomi to the hotel, but she said she wanted to sleep on the sofa in case Sam needed her during the night. 

When Jim and Blair got upstairs that night, it was ten. Jim felt like it was ten the next morning. This had been a long, long day. 

But it was worth it. 

The end.


	33. Happiness Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with three children for the boys. :)

Family Life Part 33  
Happiness Is…  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,389

 

I wanted to thank all of the people who have been writing to me about the series. I’m so glad that you’re all still reading it. So hopefully I’ll come up with some story ideas soon. You know, anyone can send me story ideas. Hint, hint, hint. 

 

“Life with a Kindergartner?” Jim said as he read the title of the book Blair was reading. 

“I got it at the book store yesterday, because I want her first year in school to be as pain free as it can be. If we’re all ready, it can be,” Blair said defensively. 

“This says it’s for home schooling,” Jim pointed out. 

“But it had many ideas for both. I figured it wouldn’t hurt for us to be prepared,” Blair confessed. 

“Blair, she seems quite bright, I don’t think we have to worry about her,” Jim assured him. 

“You never know what problems could arise, Jim. I want to be ready,” Blair said stubbornly. 

“Okay, I’ll let you handle the reading the book part, leave me with handling the school bullies,” Jim teased. 

“Jim we have to take this seriously,” Blair snapped. 

“I am serious. I think you’re too serious,” Jim said as he got up to leave the living room. 

Blair followed him and said, “Did you know that she was tested and she is a Visual-Spatial Learner?”

“Blair, I don’t even know what that is. Tell me about it. You have my attention now,” Jim said sounding a lot more focused on Blair, making Blair happy about it. 

Blair smiled and said, “They are visual, not auditory. They remember what they see and forget what they hear. Making them appear to not be listening when it isn’t that they’re not listening, they don’t hear it. They see it. It’s going to take us awhile to get used to her and her actions. We have to remember that scolding her for not doing something isn’t going to help her in the long run. Do you get it, Jim? They tend to focus on ideas, not the format, so her work isn’t going to look as nice as say, Drew’s or Max’s. They focus on ideas. She can only focus on one. They seek out patterns, they love patterns in things, clothing, toys, bedspread anything as long as it’s got a pattern, it makes them very happy. They are sensitive and very intense, so we always have to keep that in mind too. They have wild and crazy imaginations, they can visualize in all senses and make a movie while reading. Their radar is always on, scanning, scanning, scanning. They are original, natural thinking out of the box. Intensely emotional, their feelings and thinking are intertwined. So as long as we’re all aware of this, I think we can handle it. No one told us this, I read it in her file.”

“Blair, I think it’s horrible that they didn’t tell us something is wrong with her,” Jim said. 

Blair jumped up and said, “There is nothing wrong with her that understanding won’t help. She’s different, she’s not broken, she’s just a little different.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make her sound broken. I just don’t understand it yet. Should we get some books on it?” Jim wondered. 

“I picked some up at the book store. I think we’re going to have our hands full at school. A lot of teachers don’t want to take the time out to reach these children. So we’re going to have to work with her a lot and the boys too. Everyone can make learning fun for her and she’ll be able to get through her first year,” Blair said. 

“She seems so normal,” Jim said. 

“Jim, she is normal. Wait until you read all of the books, then you’ll get the just of it. It’s going to be fine. Don’t worry so much.”

“So do we tell the boys about her?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, it’s not a secret. We can talk about it with her in the room. First of all, she doesn’t pay attention too much to what we say. But she watches us like hawks. It all makes sense now. But it’s good for her to understand that we understand her problems. Yes, they are problems, but only until we learn to deal with them,” Blair assured Jim. 

“Blair, this might be a little harder then what we signed on for,” Jim admitted. 

“So you want to toss her back to foster homes, where she got no help whatsoever?” Blair asked. 

“No, I just wonder if we know what we’re getting in to,” Jim said again. 

“Jim, are you happy right now?” Blair asked. 

“What do you mean am I happy right now?”

“Are you happy with the five year old laying on her bed in her room, putting puzzles together? Does she make you happy to watch her? Does it make you feel good to know she has a home and a family to live with? Do you like her?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, I adore her. She’s so damn cute. I’ll get used to this in time. You’re going to have to help me through it. The boys, will need help too. Speaking of the boys, where are they?” Jim asked. 

“Oh Sentinel man, why don’t you listen and see,” Blair teased. 

“I see. They’re in doing puzzles with Sam. They seem to like her a lot. They don’t seem to be upset about us having taken in another child. They’re good guys,” Jim said happily. 

Sam came walking out and said, “Poppy and daddy can you come and see the puzzle I just made?” 

Jim and Blair followed her into her room which was quite the mess. You put this big puzzle together?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, Drew and Max helped me though. It was hard, but I liked it. I had a lot of fun,” Sam admitted. 

“Sam, your room is quite messy, why don’t you pick it up before we start something else?” Blair asked. 

Sam looked at Max and Drew and said, “Do we have any more puzzles?”

Blair decided to tell Max and Drew about Sam with Sam still in the room. She didn’t seem worried about it one bit. She actually didn’t seem to be listening at all. Instead she was building another puzzle. 

Max said, “Sam, let’s have a game shall we? The one that picks up the most toys is the winner. You not only have to pick them up, but put them in the right place again. Ready, set, go…”

Sam was right with them, picking things up and putting them where they belonged. Jim was amazed at how quickly she was adapting to what Max had suggested. Jim thought this might just work. Oh hell, he would have been lost without her if it didn’t work, so he was going to be sure it worked. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Every day got a little easier for Sam and everyone else in the house. Sometimes things were a challenge, but other times they were simple and easy. They all just took them in stride. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Poppy, can Mary come over and play today?” 

“Are Mike and Mark coming over?” Blair asked. 

“Yes and their mom said Mary can come if it’s okay with you and daddy,” Sam said. 

“Sure, as long as you know that you’re going to help clean up the mess when you’re done,” Blair answered. 

When the three of them got there, Blair served drinks and snacks at the table. Blair noticed that Sam was a little on the bossy side, but the kids didn’t seem to mind. Blair did. He didn’t want her bossing people around. He would have to talk to her about that too. Once they were done with their snacks, they all went in separate directions and began to do their own things. 

Jim got home from court and said, “God, that was a long day. Please tell me you had a good one.”

“I did and I am. Mark and Mike are here with their little sister Mary. Will you listen and tell me what the girls are doing right now?” Blair asked. 

Jim cocked his head and listened in and said, “She’s telling her what to say and what to do. When Mary says something else, Sam corrects her and tells her what to do and say again. That won’t do, Blair.”

“No, it won’t. This is all going to take work, Jim. I told you it was going to be work. She’s come a long way already, but we’ll need to stay on top of things to keep her doing well,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“Jim, are you happy?” Blair asked quietly. 

Jim kissed Blair quickly and said, “Yes, I’m happy. I’m really pooped from the stupid hearing at the court house and have to go back tomorrow. But other then that, I’m doing well. Why?”

“I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to go along with things because you think you have to,” Blair replied. 

“I’ve never been happier. I love the kids, Blair. Even with problems now and then with Sam, I still adore her. The boys like her too. I know you do, so happiness is…our family.”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and kissed him hard. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. I love you so much, big guy. I’ll show you later.”

“Now that would be pure happiness,” Jim teased as he went to get a beer. 

Sam came running out of the room and said, “Can we have another snack?”

“If you come in here and eat it,” Blair said. 

“But I have a table and chairs in my room. We could eat everything in there. Okay?” Sam asked. 

“No, there is a rule about food in the bedrooms. No food in the bedrooms. It’s as simple as that,” Blair said not backing down one bit. 

“Forget it then,” Sam shouted and rushed into her room. 

Jim looked at Blair to see how he was taking it and Blair said, “She’ll be out in a little while for snacks. You wait and see.”

Sure enough about ten minutes later, Sam walked out with Mary and said, “Poppy can we have some of the fruit salad for our snack?” 

“Sure, sit down and I’ll get it for you,” Blair answered. 

Jim said, “Hello Sam, did you notice I was home.”

“I have a friend here, daddy,” Sam answered as if that explained it all. 

“Hello Mary, it’s good to see you again,” Jim said nicely. 

“Hello, Jim. I’m having fun with Sam. We’re playing bank teller. She’s the bank teller and I’m the customer. So I get to keep giving her money over and over again.”

Jim smiled and said, “Sam, couldn’t Mary be the bank teller once or twice?” 

“But daddy, I’m the bank teller. She can be another customer if she wants,” Sam said. 

Jim looked over at Blair and Blair just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Sam, she’s not going to want to come and play anymore if you don’t let her be a bank teller,” Jim explained. 

“Mary, do you want to be the bank teller?” Sam asked. 

“That might be fun,” Mary answered. 

“Okay, maybe next week you can, okay?” Sam asked and Jim just shook his head. 

They ate their snack and giggled and talked during that time and everything seemed to be all right again. 

The girls went back into the bedroom to play and about an hour later, Sam was crying. Max and Drew came running down the stairs and said, “What’s wrong?”

Jim walked into the bedroom and Sam was lying on the bed crying. She wouldn’t look at Jim at all. Jim said, “Mary, what happened?”

“She pushed me, so I pushed her back,” Mary replied. 

Max sat on the bed and said, “You have to play nice with Mary or she won’t want to come again.”

“I’m sorry, Mary,” Sam cried. 

“It’s all right, Sam. Let’s go back to playing again,” Mary said and Sam wiped her nose on a kleenex and it was like nothing happened. 

Max and Drew walked out of her room and Max said, “We call her the little bipolar child. One minute she’s up and the next minute she’s down and crying like a baby. She does this almost every day. Do you think anyone could be bipolar if they are a child?” 

Blair answered, “Yes, it’s on my list of things to ask the doctor when we go for her check up the next time. I think she might be. The mood swings are actually quite bad and she might need to be medicated.”

Jim’s jaw just dropped. “You’re saying medicated?”

“I did some checking and there are no healthy alternatives for it, so we might have to wait until she’s older to try something from a health food store. In the mean time, all of you note when she does something. We need to tell the doctor how often and what she does,” Blair said. 

“For being such a little thing, she sure has a lot of problems,” Drew teased. 

Blair walked into the kitchen and didn’t reply. Jim followed him in and said, “What’s wrong?”

“I was hoping that it was just me. I really didn’t want her to be bipolar. That’s such a huge thing for a child to be labeled with. But I think I was right all along. I thought she was from week one on. Jim, will it make you less happy?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, I wouldn’t be happy if she is, but I wouldn’t be happy if Max or Drew were either. That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t understand it. Life goes on, buddy. So don’t let it get you down,” Jim said. 

“I wanted things to be perfect,” Blair explained. 

“Things are perfect. We have a lovely family and I’m surely not complaining. Stop worrying about us. Concentrate on Sam. She needs the most help right now,” Jim said hugging Blair to his body. 

Blair smiled as he was being held and realized that things weren’t always happy, but that didn’t mean they still couldn’t have happiness in their lives. 

After all, happiness is…a family.

The end


	34. Red, Hot and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Fourth of July.

Family Life Part 34  
Red, Hot and Blue  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,493

!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to Helena for the wonderful story idea. She thought the boys celebrating the Fourth of July with the kids for the first time, would be a nice thing to do. So do I. So here we go. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Jim, did you hear that they’re going to be doing the fireworks show, right across the road from our balcony? We don’t have to be down there where the noise will kill your ears. We just have to watch from the balcony. The kids will have such fun. We could have a barbecue with hot dogs and hamburgers and work our way into the fireworks show. How does that sound to you?” Blair asked without taking a breath. 

“It sounds great. We could invite Denise, Sam and Seth Barrow’s too. That would be fun for all of them. They live down low enough that they won’t be able to see the fireworks from across the road. So up here would be much better. Do you mind having them over too?” Jim inquired. 

“Babe, I think that’s a wonderful idea. We could invite Simon and Daryl too, if you wanted to and make it super, duper nice for the kids,” Blair suggested. 

“You know how Drew loves to make things on his art program, why don’t we have him make the invitations up and we can hand them out to our friends that we want to invite,” Jim said. 

“Good thinking. Let’s ask him now. He’s in the kitchen,” Blair said as he headed into the kitchen. 

“Hi pop, what are you up to?” Drew asked when he saw Blair enter the kitchen. Then he saw Jim walk in and said, “On man, what did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, Drew. Stop worrying. We’d like you to make a Fourth of July invitation for some of our friends in the building and maybe from our work. We wondered if you would mind making them,” Blair asked. 

“Oh cool, I would love to do a Fourth of July Invite. Just let me know what you want on it and I’ll have it done and printed up by tonight. Thanks for asking me.”

“Thanks for agreeing to do it for us on such short notice. It’s the Fourth in five days, doesn’t really give you too much time to work with does it?” Jim asked. 

“Dad, really it’s plenty of time. Let me get busy making the invites and we’ll hand them out tonight or tomorrow. I’m going to start now. Write down what you want, pop and I’ll do it word for word,” Drew said happily. 

Blair wrote down what he wanted on it and Drew went off like a cannon. He was up the stairs telling Max about it first thing. 

“I hope that Max doesn’t feel left out because we asked Drew,” Jim said. 

Blair thought about it for a second and said, “Max doesn’t know how to do the program, you know he always asked Drew to do his for him. So I don’t think you’re hurting his feelings. Besides we didn’t ask Sam either.”

“That’s true. We need to find something she can do. How about she picks out the dessert for the party? And Max can pick out all of the chips and dips. That way they’ll both feel useful and we won’t have to do everything,” Jim suggested. 

“See if we can lean her towards vanilla ice cream cups and syrup to put over the top with lots of sprinkles like the fireworks. Do you suppose she has seen fireworks yet?” Blair asked. 

Sam walked into the kitchen at that moment and said, “What are fireworks?” 

“Well, that answers our question doesn’t it?” Jim asked. 

“What are fireworks, poppy?” she asked sweetly. 

Blair went on to explain what fireworks were and he showed her pictures on the internet so she could see what they looked like. 

“I get to see something this pretty today?” Sam asked. 

“No, Sam, in five days. So let’s circle the calendar and you can see each day that we X out when it’s passed. Then you’ll be able to see how long before the party,” Jim said. 

“We’re having a party? I love parties. Well, I think I do. I loved my birthday party a lot. Is it like that?” Sam asked sounding so precious. 

“It’s a lot like a birthday party, except there are no presents for anyone. Everyone will just come and eat and then we’ll stand out on the balcony and watch the fireworks show when it’s dark,” Blair explained. 

“This sounds like fun. I can’t wait. What can I do to help?” Sam asked first thing. 

“You get to help daddy pick out the dessert for the party. We might have a lot of people coming, so we need to shop soon,” Blair said. 

“Daddy, we could do it now. We’re not doing anything, are we?” Sam suggested. 

Jim laughed and said, “I guess we could. Poppy, how many people should we plan on feeding dessert to?”

“Shop for around 30 just in case and we’ll have plenty of room in our big freezer, so if there is too much, it’ll keep. Remember what I said, Jim,” Blair pointed out. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jim teased as he got his shoes on to leave for the store. Sam ran in and got hers on and said, “Can the boys come too?”

“Drew is busy right now, but Max could go too. Let me go ask him if he’d like to go with you two,” Blair said as he walked up the stairs to the boys’ room. 

Max opened the door and said, “It’s a secret, you can’t see the invites yet. What did you need, pop?”

“Dad and Sam are going to the store and wanted to know if you’d like to shop with them. Sam is picking out dessert. You’re going to be picking out chips and dips. Do you feel like going right now?” Blair wondered. 

Max grabbed his shoes and said, “I’m so out of here, Drew. You finish your art piece and stop bugging me about it.” Max put his shoes on as he sat on the top of the staircase. 

Blair walked down smiling and said, “Max is going to pick out the chips and dips. So help him in any way you can.”

“You two ready to go?” Jim asked as he opened the front door. 

“We’re ready,” Sam shouted and about killed Jim’s hearing. She was very loud and they had to really work on that, but Jim didn’t want to upset her right now. She was excited about the party. Jim would let this one slide. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they got to the store, Max said, “I’m going to pick out the chips and dips, while you guys go to the dessert aisle. I’ll meet you in desserts.”

“Okay, try and shop for about 30 people, pop said. I think there won’t be that many, but we may as well be prepared,” Jim said. 

Jim picked Sam up and sat her in the front of the cart closest to where he pushed and said, “Okay, this is what I was thinking, Sam. Everyone loves little cups of ice cream and then you buy the chocolate, strawberry, caramel and butterscotch topping for all of them. What do you think of that idea? And then of course you have to remember the sprinkles we would put on each of them to make everyone think about the fireworks.”

“That sounds good, daddy. I like vanilla ice cream the most. Do you?” 

“I do, it’s my favorite too,” Jim answered. 

They went down the aisle for desserts and picked out the cups of vanilla ice cream and got the toppings and the sprinkles and beat Max. They were over in the chips staring at him looking at all of the chips in the aisle. 

“Need help, Max?” Jim asked almost laughing. 

“I never knew there were so many types of chips. Pop always buys the stuff for us, so I don’t go shopping,” Max said. 

“Get four bags of Fritos and four big cans of bean dip to go with it. Get six types of chips and we’ll go over to the dairy section and get the dips picked out,” Jim suggested. 

Max finished and said, “Okay, dip and then we’re done, right?”

“With this much, yes. Thank you both for helping us. This is going to be our first party with you kids. This will be our first Fourth of July too.” Jim stated. 

“What is Fourth of July?” Sam asked. 

Max told her all about what Fourth of July was while they walked over to the dairy section where they would find the dips. Jim and Max picked out six kinds of dips and put them in his cart. 

They all walked up to the front to pay and before long were on the road to get home with ice cream. Jim tried not to speed, but kept thinking about all of that ice cream in the back. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair worked on a guest list while they were gone. Drew came down smiling and said, “Where is dad?”

“He’ll be back in a moment. Why?” Blair questioned. 

“We have a finished product and I can’t wait to show it to the two of you. I think it turned out really nice. But if you hate it, I want you to tell me that you hate it,” Drew pleaded. 

“Drew we could never hate anything you do for us. We love you, so therefore, chances are we’re going to love the invite too,” Blair remarked. 

“I sure hope so. I not only made it for you guys, but for Sam too. This will be her first Fourth of July with us. Heck it’s going to be our first Fourth of July with you guys. I’m very excited about everything,” Drew rambled on. 

Jim, Max and Sam came walking through the front door carrying green bags and bags and bags of groceries. Blair smiled and said, “I’m so proud of you. You used the bags I bought for groceries. Thank you, Jim.”

“Don’t thank me, Max ran out to the SUV and got them while I was paying. He told the sacker he would be bringing in the good bags.” Jim smiled at Blair. 

“Thank you, Max. That was really nice of you to remember them. Dad doesn’t for anything,” Blair complained. 

“But he paid for everything without complaining about how expensive it was. And it was, too,” Max said. 

Jim put all of the ice cream in the big freezer and got all of the dips in the regular fridge. “Max, these bean dips don’t have to be put in the fridge, you just keep them in the pantry until we need them.”

Max put them away in the pantry and before long everything was off the counters. 

Blair said, “Guess what Drew has done?”

“Gee, maybe the invitations?” Jim teased. 

“Let me run up and get them. I printed up 30 of them, just in case you needed that many,” Drew said as he took off for his room. 

Blair turned to everyone and said, “We’ll all going to love these. He said he made them special for Sam. I don’t know what that means, but at any rate, we’re all going to love them.”

“Gotcha, pop,” Max replied. 

“I gotcha too,” Jim said. 

Sam was looking in the pantry and not even paying attention to what Blair had said. She was so taken with the sprinkles for the ice cream that she wanted to try them out then. 

Drew walked down with the invites and handed one to each of them and Sam said, “Oh pretty. I love this. What does it say?”

 

Drew read it to her quickly and said, “So dad and pop, what do you think?”

“I think it’s perfect, son. You did a wonderful job,” Jim said seriously. 

“I couldn’t agree with dad more. I knew I asked the right person. You put a lot of thought into it. Thank you, Drew,” Blair said. 

“Drew, they’re awesome. Everyone is going to love them,” Max stated. 

Drew was bouncing just like Blair did when he was excited and that cracked Jim and Max up. 

“Can we invite Mark and Mike over that night? And maybe they could spend the night?” Drew asked. 

“That’s a good idea. That way they can spend time with you guys and with Seth and Sam,” Blair said. 

“With me?” Sam asked. 

“No, honey, the other Sam downstairs,” Blair said. 

“Oh that one. He’s cute,” Sam said walking into her room. 

!!!!!!!!!!

That night in bed, Jim whispered, “Pink? Did they have to be pink? We are never going to live this one down, babe.”

“Oh shut up and go to sleep,” Blair said snickering. He loved the pink for Sam and thought it was just so thoughtful of Drew to do that. He was the kindest and most gentle person Blair had ever met in his life. 

Before long, Jim and Blair had no more thoughts and were sound asleep. 

 

!!!!!!!!!!

For the next four days, they did nothing but shop, plan and clean the house. They had ended up inviting a lot more people then that had planned, so it was going to be a tight fit on the balcony to watch the fireworks. But Jim and Blair also had the window in their bedroom that faced the street too and the older kids could watch from up there if they wanted to. 

Simon and Daryl were coming, which pleased Max and Drew to no end. Daryl was such a good kid, he always hung out with the younger kids and never complained about it. Megan Conner was coming with Joel Taggart, Henri Brown and his wife, Sarah were coming, Mike and Mark were coming and so were Denise and the twins. So it was going to be a full house, which was fine by all. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim started the two grills on the balcony at 5:00, so that he could start dinner by 5:30. Simon came early so he could help Jim cook the meat and visit with him on the balcony. Blair was glad of that, because he was busy in the house getting things ready and set up. They had moved all of the furniture in the living room to one side and put up portable tables and chairs where the furniture used to be. Everyone was going to have a place to sit down. 

Blair got the potato salad out and started putting it in serving bowls. Max and Drew were helping. Sam was helping a little bit, but she was more interested in Sponge Bob. Blair finally told her she could watch Sponge Bob until the company started arriving. Then she had to pay attention to the people at the party. She happily went into the living room and turned on the tv. 

At 5:30 everyone started arriving and Jim was glad because he was almost done cooking the meat. He put it all on platters and took it into the house for everyone to pick from. 

Jim and Simon said hello to everyone that had come in while they were outside and they began to fix their own plates. 

Blair said, “Jim could you do one for Sam, please?”

Sam from down stairs said, “I can do my own, Jim, thanks anyway.” Then every one laughed but little Sam. She didn’t get the humor yet. 

Before long everyone was sitting at the portable tables and chairs and they were eating happily when Samantha said, “Is it just about time for dessert?”

“It’s always time for dessert, Samantha,” Simon said picking her up and tickling her. She giggled and said, “Uncle Simon do you want to help me put the sparkles on the ice cream?”

“I would love to be your helper. But I think we should wash up first,” Simon said helpfully. 

Jim got the ice creams out and took the little lids off of each of them and said, “I need to know what people want on their ice cream. Here is what we have.” He pointed out all of the different syrups and nuts and sparkles to put on it. 

Denise said, “I think it’s a given that all of us will be having sparkles on our ice cream.”

Blair laughed and said, “Thank you all for understanding five year olds.”

Conner helped Blair and Jim in the kitchen doing the ice cream for everyone and Simon and Sam did all of the sparkles. She was having the best of times. 

Before long, everyone was done with dessert and Jim took folding chairs up to their bedroom and said, “Max, you and all of your friends can watch from up there if you’d like to. It would be quieter and more private. Samantha is going to be jumping around like mad. I thought you might like it better.”

“Max hugged his dad and said, “Thanks, dad. We’ll sit up there, but if Sam needs to join us, then that’s okay too.”

“No, Max, it isn’t okay. You don’t have to give up your life in order to please Samantha. So don’t worry about her. I’m going to be holding her while she watches the light show. She’s going to be in heaven. Pop is going to take a video of it and get her facial expressions because this is her first one.”

“Thanks again, dad.” Max went to find the guys so he could tell them they were going upstairs to watch the show. Before long they headed up to Jim and Blair’s room. Sam saw them and started after them, but Jim caught her just in time. 

“Come on, Sam, the show starts in ten minutes. We need to get out here in case it starts early,” Jim said carrying her out onto the balcony. 

Everyone watched from there for the balcony doorway and before long the show started. Blair did as promised, he took a video of Samantha seeing her first Fourth of July Show and she was in total awe. Blair whispered, “Jim, do you have your senses down?”

He smiled at Blair and shook his head yes. Jim was no fool, he knew this was going to get louder as the night went on. 

Jim could hear the older kids upstairs, including Daryl saying how awesome the show was. Jim was never so happy in his life. This was a perfect day. It was a perfect night. They had wonderful friends and a fantastic family. Jim couldn’t be more pleased or proud. 

Before long, Sam was falling asleep on his shoulder and his shoulder was going to sleep. He snuck into Sam’s bedroom and put her in bed and tucked her in for the night. Then he walked out and watched the rest of the show with his friends. 

Simon, Conner and Joel stayed long into the night and helped Jim and Blair clean up the place. Jim went upstairs once to see how the boys were doing and found them all asleep on their bed. All seven of them were sound asleep. He walked downstairs and said, “We’re going to be sleeping in Max and Drew’s room tonight. We have seven young men sleeping in our bed.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “I think the party was a success. We were so hoping that it would go over well. I think it did.”

Simon said, “I’ll wake Daryl up and we’ll go downstairs.”

“Don’t be silly. They’re sleeping. I’m going to throw blankets over them in a minute and we’ll sleep in the other bedroom. Not to worry, Simon. Why don’t you sleep over at Daryl’s tonight?” Jim asked. 

“I planned on it. This has been a great night, Jim and Blair. Thank you for inviting us and showing us how fun the Fourth of July is,” Simon stated. 

Once they got everyone on their way, they locked up the house, went upstairs and put blankets on all of the boys and left a night light on and then went down and got ready for bed. Jim was exhausted and he knew that Blair had worked hard too. So it was all right that they were in separate beds. There would be no fireworks for them tonight. 

Jim got upstairs and Blair climbed into the bed with him and said, “We’re both fitting on this bed, damn it.”

“Okay,” Jim answered and cuddled with his man. 

Yes, this had been one red, hot and blue holiday. Jim was happy he had a family to enjoy it with. He knew Blair would have agreed if he wasn’t already asleep. So much for the hot part. 

The end.


	35. Not So Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes plans for a family vacation and gets in big trouble.

Family Life Part 35  
Not So Rough  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4,264

 

This was named by Lisa, Duncan’s Twin and it the story idea was given to me by Helena. She’s so good about giving me ideas. Blame her from now on. 

 

Simon called Jim into his office, “Ellison.”

Jim walked in and stood in front of Simon’s desk like he’d done something wrong. 

“We have a big problem and we need to take care of it soon,” Simon stated. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Jim inquired. 

“Someone in this room has way too much sick time and vacation time, so he is going to be forced to take a vacation whether he wants to or not. Guess who that someone is?” Simon snickered as he spoke. 

“But I would have to take it without Blair. What fun is vacation without your spouse?” Jim asked. 

“Well, it just so happens that Sandburg has enough sick time to be sick for a week while you’re on vacation. No one will be the wiser,” Simon pointed out. 

“That would be great, Simon. We talked about taking the kids on a camping trip and this would be a perfect time for it. They all just got out of school. I can start making plans right away, couldn’t I?” Jim questioned. 

“Go, make plans. You’re off as of Friday,” Simon barked and then shoved Jim out of his office and sat back down at his desk, chewing on his unlit cigar. 

Jim was thrilled. Blair was in court all day long, so he could start making plans for a camping trip. He could plan it all and surprise Blair. He knew that Blair would love it, because camping was one of his favorite things. 

Jim finished his paperwork he had to get done and then started calling around for cabin’s. Normally they would just stay in a tent with the boys, but with Sam, he didn’t really want to explain to a five year old about peeing in the woods and using a leaf to wipe with. Jim smiled at the thought of it. There were disadvantages to having younger kids that was for sure. At least with the boys, they understood all about camping. Oh well, this was going to be fun no matter what. He found a great cabin that had three bedrooms that slept six people, great kitchen, three bathrooms and a hot tub on the back porch. It also came with a motor boat, Jet Ski’s and life vests. So Jim figured this was the place. He asked how much for a week, the guy told him and he almost fell out of his chair, but then remembered that this was important. They would all remember this week for the rest of their lives. He hoped, anyway. Jim read him off his charge card and got it all taken care of. Jim looked before he called to be sure that Blair had no court dates on the days they were going to be gone. Jim didn’t either. It was turning out well, and Jim wondered what was going to happen to ruin it. Bob, the man who was renting out the cabin to them told him he would have to forfeit half of the amount if cancelled. Jim knew that wasn’t going to happen, so it was no big deal to him. 

Blair came walking into the bullpen very grumpy at 4:00 and Jim thought he would wait to tell him about their vacation. He didn’t look in the right frame of mind that was for sure. 

Blair sat down at his desk and started flinging things around and said, “I need a fucking vacation.”

Jim figured there was no time like the present. “Well, today is your lucky day then. Guess who is on vacation for a week as of Friday?” 

“That’s so mean to tease the person who doesn’t have enough vacation time built up. You’re a cruel, cruel, man,” Blair said snickering. 

“No, I’m serious. You’re going to be sick all next week, because you have too much sick time built up and I have too much vacation time built up. We’re leaving Friday morning for a week at a cabin,” Jim explained. 

“We don’t need a cabin, Jim. We’ll take tents and rough it,” Blair said smiling. 

“We can still rough it in the cabin. I don’t want our daughter to have to pee in the woods,” Jim stated. 

“Oh man, I didn’t even think about that. Okay, so we’ll just sleep in sleeping bags on the floor of a little cabin and it’ll be great. I take it that it does have a bathroom,” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, it’s got a bathroom. I have the directions to the place and I think we’re all going to love it. There is a gorgeous lake on the property, fishing, camping, boating and swimming. Does this sound like a fun vacation or what?” Jim asked. 

“I’m excited. The boys will be thrilled and Samantha will be happy that we’re going anywhere other then to day care. She gets a little tired of that, I think,” Blair said. 

“I thought maybe you’d be angry that I made all of the plans,” Jim said. 

“No, quite the opposite. I think you’re great for doing it. It shows you care about all of us,” Blair said as he leaned in to Jim and whispered, “You might get lucky later, big guy.”

“Good, if you’re happy, then I’m happy. Only two days to get ready for the trip. So we’ll start shopping tonight for food and paper items. Things like that. It has furniture, silverware, dishes, cups, glasses and a coffee pot, so we don’t have to worry about any of that.”

Blair looked at Jim, for a moment and thought something was out of whack. “Jim, just how rough is this cabin?”

“Okay, it’s not rough. It’s not so rough at all. I’m sorry. I fell in love with the place when I was looking for it and I just jumped at it,” Jim explained. 

“Is it too late to get your money back?” Blair asked. 

“Why would we get our money back? It’s a great place to go. It’s only two hours from our house and has room for all of us. It’s a super nice place,” Jim exclaimed. 

“Wait a minute. Now it’s a super nice place. How much did this cost, Jim?” Blair asked quietly. 

“It cost a lot, okay? But I think it’s going to be worth it. I’ll tell you all about it later,” Jim said pretending he was doing paperwork. 

“You’ll tell me now,” Blair ordered. 

Jim knew that something would go wrong. He already knew that Blair wouldn’t like the place that he chose. He knew it. He was going to lose his fucking money on the cabin and that’s all there was to it. “It’s got three bedrooms, three baths, a full kitchen, a living room with a fireplace, a hot tub on the back porch, swings on the front porch, a power boat, Jet Ski’s and life vests. Do you want to know anything else?”

“Jesus, Jim. This won’t be camping it’ll just be vacationing at a nice condo. The kids won’t have fun at all,” Blair said. 

Jim looked heartbroken and said, “If I cancel, I lose half of what I paid for the place. I don’t even want to tell you how much it was.” 

“We don’t have to give it up, but it won’t be camping. It just won’t be the same. I know you tried Jim, but I wanted to rough it,” Blair explained. 

“You want to take a five year old girl, with all of us guys on a rough it, tough it camping trip? I don’t think so, Blair. Think, man.” Jim almost shouted. 

Blair could tell Jim was angry and he didn’t mean to make him angry, he just didn’t like his idea of a vacation. “Whatever, Jim.” Blair pulled out his work and started typing. 

“You know what Blair? You make the plans, I’ll cancel these. You handle it, since you know what you want. Go for it,” Jim said and stormed out of the bullpen and into the break room. 

Jim got himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table blowing off a little steam. And not off of the coffee. 

Blair walked in and sat across from him and said, “Jim, I don’t want to fight. The kids get upset and it’s not good for any of us. So whatever you decide on, is fine by me.”

“Blair, just make the plans. I’m going to cancel the ones I made and don’t worry about it,” Jim stood up and started to leave. 

Blair grabbed his hand and held on tight. “Please don’t be pissed off at me.”

“Blair, just change the plans, okay? We’ve only got two days to plan it, so start now,” Jim pulled his hand away and walked out of the break room. Blair knew he had hurt Jim’s feelings and he was going to have to make up for that later. But for now, he had to decide what to do about the plans. His feelings were a little hurt too and Jim didn’t seem to mind that. 

Conner walked in and said, “Trouble in paradise?” 

“Conner, you’re a girl, would you go camping with all guys, roughing it when you were five years old?” Blair asked. 

“I used to go camping when I was three, I heard. But there is one difference, I grew up around it. Samantha hasn’t grown up around any type of camping. I think I would start out with a cabin with a bathroom first,” Megan suggested. 

“That’s what Jim thought too, and I thought he wasn’t giving Sam enough credit. Maybe it’s me that’s wrong,” Blair wondered. 

“Is Jim happy with the plans he made?” Conner asked. 

“Yes, but he’s mad at me now and told me to make my own plans and he would cancel his,” Blair explained. 

“Get out there before he cancels. I think you should go with Jim’s idea this time. Listen to Jim for a change. It will make him happy, Sandy,” Conner shoved him out of the door of the break room. 

“Pushy damn broad.” Blair smiled all the way into the bullpen. Jim was on the phone and didn’t look happy at all. Blair got closer and heard him telling the man that something came up and he had to cancel.

Blair sat down and whispered, “I was wrong. You’re right. Let’s go there. It’ll be fun.”

Jim said, “Just a minute, Bob, my partner just informed me that the something that came up is no longer a problem. Could we still have the place as planned?” 

Bob answered, “Sure, I’ll drop the key off to you tonight as planned. See you then, Jim.”

Jim hung up the phone and said, “Are you serious about this?”

“I’m as serious as a heart attack. I want us to be a family and have fun. We can still cook outside, we can still go fishing and clean the fish, and it’ll be great. And the nice bedrooms will probably be a god-send at the end of a long day,” Blair said. 

“Want to see the kitchen?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“I would love to see the kitchen. Bring it up so I can see it,” Blair said moving closer to Jim’s computer. 

Jim pulled up the page on the screen and Blair just sat there with his mouth agape. “That’s the kitchen? Holy shit, Jim, that’s nicer then ours at home. And we have a nice kitchen.”

 

“Isn’t it nice? I figured we can do a lot of cooking in that nice kitchen, but we can grill outdoors too and cook on a homemade fire, too. We can do all of them. This is going to work, babe. You wait and see.” Jim got up and went to tell Simon that they were leaving. 

Blair looked at the kitchen again and thought, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Jim came over and closed down his computer. “I told Simon we were leaving for the night and he said to take the next two days off for packing and shopping. He knew we would have to do both. Come on, Chief, let’s get out of here.”

Jim was so happy and looked thrilled to be alive. Blair was glad that he went along with Jim, because Jim really was trying hard to make it a perfect vacation. Too bad, Blair hadn’t had the chance first. He truly believed that they could have had more fun in tents, but now it was too late. 

On the drive home, Jim noticed that Blair wasn’t as happy as he was. “Oh for crying out loud, you really don’t want to go there do you?”

“I’ll get used to it as time goes on. Stop worrying,” Blair assured him. 

“You can’t fool a Sentinel. I know you’re lying. I know you wanted to take tents, but I disagree. When she’s older, yes, but not now. I had to make a judgment call and I think I made the right one.”

“Jim, you made the plans, so stop worrying about them. The kids will probably think they’re cool plans. Wait and see what they say,” Blair said coldly. 

Jim knew right then he wasn’t getting any sex that night. That was too bad too because Jim was horny. God damn my stupid ideas. 

They stopped by the day care and Blair walked in and got Samantha. She was very happy to see her poppy and daddy. 

The drive home was really quiet. 

They parked in the parking lot at the loft and Blair jumped out, grabbed Samantha and started walking away from Jim before Jim even got out of the truck. Oh yeah, Blair was pissed off all right. 

Jim got into the loft and Drew said, “What happened? Pop looked upset when he came through. He said he was fine, but he didn’t look fine. And Samantha looked upset.”

“Get Max and your sister and we’ll have a talk,” Jim said seriously. 

Drew was upset right away. He rushed upstairs and got Max and told him to hurry down. They he went into Sam’s room and got her for the talk. 

They all sat at the table and Jim called Blair down from the loft bedroom. “Chief, we’re going to have a family discussion; it would be nice if the entire family was here for it.”

Blair walked down and sat down at the table and said, “So tell them.”

“Kids, I did something really stupid today, I made plans for a vacation without asking anyone else what they would like to do. I got us a cabin for a camping trip and pop wanted to go with tents and no bathrooms. He wanted to rough it and I thought because of Sam, we should have a bathroom, at least. But I should have asked Sam and you boys. I’m sorry, that I didn’t think of anyone else before I paid for the week.” Jim said sadly. 

“Where are we going? What’s wrong with a cabin, pop?” Drew asked. 

“I wanted us to rough it, cook, eat, sleep and live out of tents. I just thought it would be more fun that way,” Blair said simply. 

“Okay, if you’re asking my opinion, I would vote for the cabin. I like having a bathroom. I’m not big on roughing it at all. So I’m with dad on this,” Drew said. 

Max said, “See, it doesn’t’ matter to me. As long as we all go and have fun, that’s what’s most important. I think a cabin sounds great, pop. Maybe dad did an okay job.”

Samantha said, “I have to pee outside?” She looked horrified. 

Blair said, “Okay, I now see why dad made this call. Okay, we’re going to a cabin, Sam. So there are bathrooms. There are three of them to be exact. Each of us will have our own rooms and it’s got a great kitchen. Makes ours seem like nothing. Your dad did a good job choosing it.”

Jim looked over at Blair and said, “It’s not too late for a change, Blair.”

“It would be for Samantha. She would be traumatized. We don’t want to do that to her do we? You made the right call. Now who wants to help me with dinner?” Blair asked. 

Drew said, “I’ll help, but I still want to hear about the trip. Like when are we going and where and stuff like that.”

Blair pulled him into the kitchen and said, “I’ll tell you all about it while we cook.”

Max said, “Are you going to tell us about it?”

“I sure am,” Jim said. He proceeded to tell Max and Sam all about the boat, the Jet Ski’s, the cabin, the kitchen, the lake, the hot tub and how much fun it was going to be. 

Max hugged Jim’s shoulders while he was still sitting down and said, “Sounds great to me, dad.” Max walked into the kitchen and said, “Did pop tell you about the Jet Ski’s and the hot tub?”

The boys started talking like crazy in the kitchen and Sam looked at Jim and said, “Maybe he needs a kiss.”

“Who?” Jim asked. 

“Poppy, who else?” Sam asked. 

“Did he look like he needed a kiss to you, Sam?”

“You looked like you needed to kiss him,” Sam answered and walked back into her room. 

Jim shook his head and wondered about her sometimes. She seemed so wise most of the time. 

Jim walked into the kitchen and said, “I need a kiss.”

Blair smiled at him and leaned into Jim for a much needed kiss. But Jim could tell the passion wasn’t there. He wasn’t forgiven yet. It might take some time.

!!!!!!!!!!

That night, Blair didn’t talk to Jim at all and Jim let him think about it. Jim didn’t want to push Blair into loving him during these times and he sure didn’t want to make him pretend he was happy when he wasn’t. 

!!!!!!!!!!

For the next two days, Jim, Blair and the kids did all of the grocery shopping and for anything else they would need for camping. While they were at the camping store, Jim asked Samantha if she knew how to swim. 

“Nope, I never learned to swim,” she answered. 

Jim picked up a special vest for swimming and put it in the cart. Blair said, “I can teach her while we’re there. “

“So we don’t need this at all?” Jim asked. 

“No, I can teach her how to swim. We won’t leave her alone near the edge until she’s good at it. It might take the entire week,” Blair explained. 

Jim put the vest back and smiled at Blair. Okay, you’re the boss of teaching her to swim, because I sure don’t know where to start.”

!!!!!!!!!!

That night, Blair at least slept in Jim’s sleeping area. So Jim felt like he was getting somewhere. But he still didn’t push Blair at all. Jim was horny and lonely, but knew that Blair had to come first. 

!!!!!!!!!!

On Friday morning, they all got ready to go and loaded up the SUV and were out of the loft by 7:30 in the morning. Blair had made a quick breakfast for everyone and they even got it all cleaned up before they left. 

The drive to the cabin was only going to take two hours, so Jim hoped Blair would talk to him on the way. He wasn’t that lucky. Blair just looked out the window and seemed lost in thought. 

“Have I mentioned lately, how much I love all of you?” Jim asked. 

Blair turned his head and smiled at Jim. It wasn’t a perfect smile, but it was the beginning of one. 

“You tell us all the time,” Max answered. 

“Good, I’m glad because I do love all of you,” Jim said again. 

“Daddy are we there yet?” Sam asked and they all burst out laughing. Even Blair. 

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked turned to each of her brothers for an answer. 

“You’re funny, cutie pie,” Max said happily. 

“Did you hear that, poppy? I’m funny and Max’s cutie pie,” Sam said cheerfully. 

“Yes, I did hear it. You’re going to have such fun with the boys. You just wait and see,” Blair said as he continued to look out the window. 

Jim grabbed Blair’s hand and held it tightly in his hand. He wanted Blair to know how much he meant to him without saying a word. Max saw Jim grab Blair’s hand and jabbed Drew on the side and said, “He’s trying to make up with pop.”

Jim glanced around at the boys and said, “Did you forget you were in a SUV with someone that can hear really well?”

The boys laughed and so did Blair. He didn’t pull his hand away from Jim which was a good sign, Jim guessed. 

As they drove into the driveway of the cabin, they all stared in awe at how beautiful it was. Not the cabin, but the woods and the lake. It was just gorgeous. 

Now they just had to unpack everything. That was always the hard part. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Sam asked Blair, “Could we go swimming now?”

“I guess we could. Come on, we’ll head on down there and they guys can meet us there when they’re done putting everything away,” Blair said. 

Blair got his swim trunks on and they walked out of the cabin and down to the lake. The edge of the lake was very shallow, so that would make it nice for swimming lessons. Blair started teaching her right away. She was a very quick learner. Before long she was floating and this was the first two hours of swimming. Blair had a feeling that she had learned to swim somewhere, and she just didn’t remember. 

Jim, Max and Drew walked down and saw her floating and as soon as she stood up they all clapped. She loved the attention. “Poppy taught me this right now.”

“You are really good, poppy,” Jim said. 

“I think she might have had lessons at some time in her life and doesn’t’ remember. She’s catching on really quickly. She’s already swimming a breast stroke.” Blair was proud of her. 

They all went swimming and Jim and Blair stayed with Sam so that she was safe. 

At about noon, Max said, “Could we get out and get something to eat?”

“Good idea, Max,” Blair said as he grabbed the towels for he and Samantha to dry off with. 

Jim missed Blair. He still was avoiding his eyes and Jim just missed him. He leaned into Blair and said, “I miss you.”

Blair didn’t answer and walked with Sam back up to the cabin. Drew said, “He’ll forgive you, dad. He always does.”

“Is he mad at me a lot?” Jim asked. 

“I wouldn’t say a lot, but you guys do need to stop arguing about everything. You each are set in your ways and don’t want to give in. Someone has to give in,” Max explained. 

“I’ll give in today. I promise,” Jim said sadly. He never wanted their lives to be filled with strife. 

“Dad, we’re fine. Stop worrying about us. We know you two will work things out and everything will be fine. You love each other, that’s what counts,” Drew said sounding much older then he was. 

“Thank you, boys for pointing out my problems. I’m going to take care of it today. I don’t even know why I’m apologizing, but someone has to.”

Max and Drew started walking back to the house with a big smile on their faces. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Sam needed a nap, so she lay down for about an hour. Max and Drew went into the hot tub and lounged there. Jim knew this was his moment. 

“Blair, are you going to forgive me?”

“What are you asking to be forgiven for?” Blair asked. 

“For being an ass. I should have talked to you first. We might have still come here after talking to the kids, but I didn’t give you a chance to have a say in it. I’m sorry,” Jim said sadly. 

“Thank you for admitting you might be wrong. I was just hurt. I get my feelings hurt just like anyone else, Jim. Sometimes you act like I’m some super person or something. I’m not. I forgive you, if you can forgive me for being so moody.”

“I love you, Chief.”

“I love you, back,” Jim replied and then they were making out on the sofa. 

Jim pulled away and said, “Later, gator. The boys are on the way back in.”

“Gator? God, you’ve been spending way too much time with Sam, that’s for certain,” Blair said happily. 

“Why don’t the two of you go out to the hot tub while Sam is sleeping and we’ll watch out for her? Have some time alone,” Max suggested. 

“Thank you, Max, I believe we will take you up on that,” Blair said and walked out the back door. Jim followed. They both still had their trunks on, so they were all ready to get in. 

“They’re making up,” Max said to Drew. 

“Thank goodness for that,” Drew answered. 

“This is going to be the best vacation ever,” Max exclaimed. 

And it was. 

The end


	36. For Better or For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's getting married...

Family Life Part 36  
For Better or For Worse  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4.653

Here is another story idea from Helena. I thought this one might be fun. We’ll see if the boys can get along long enough to do this. I always have to throw angst in these darn things. J 

 

The camping trip turned out to be a big success story and both Jim and Blair were pleased about that, because it had started out rather badly. The kids were tan and happy once they arrived home and the guys couldn’t have been more thrilled about any of it. 

Blair decided to go to the grocery store with Samantha. While they were gone, Jim was upstairs putting away some of the wash they had done when Max and Drew walked up the stairs. They seldom came upstairs, so Jim listened to see if they were upset about something, but their heart rates were normal. They weren’t upset, thankfully so.

“Is it okay if we come up?” Max called out. 

“Come on up, you two. You know you’re always welcome up here,” Jim said. 

“We have a good idea and thought you might want to do it. Do you want to hear our idea?” Drew asked. 

“Sure, what’s your idea?” Jim asked. 

“Sit down first,” Max advised. 

Jim wasn’t sure this sounded like a good idea any more. He sat on the bed and said, “Hit me with your best shot.”

“You really love pop, right?” Drew asked. 

Jim tried to figure out where this was going. “Of course I really love pop. Now what’s up?” 

“We think you should take him out for dinner tonight and ask him to marry you. We could have the wedding here at the house. Drew and I would make the wedding cake since we’ve been practicing making and decorating cakes. We’re getting good at it. We sell them at school. Its part of the class we’re taking. We could order some food from a company and all that leaves is flowers and the rings. What do you think of the idea?” Max asked. 

“What brought this on, boys?” Jim asked. 

“We think pop would love it and we both know you like to make pop happy. So what do you think?” Drew answered. 

“I think it’s a great idea. I’ll do it. Will you watch Sam tonight while I take pop to dinner?” Jim inquired. 

“We would love to. We can start making plans while you’re gone. You just have a good time and ask him to marry you,” Max bossed. 

“Come here you two,” Jim said opening his arms wide. Both boys walked into his big arms and let Jim hug on them for awhile. Then they all walked downstairs to wait for Blair and Sam to get home. 

Max said, “We already have the cake idea for the reception. We can’t wait to do this.”

“I can’t believe you’re willing to do all of this. It’s so nice of both of you to care. Thank you. Pop is home, so let’s go down and help with groceries.” Jim suggested. 

They all walked down and Blair said, “Gee, fancy meeting you all down here.”

Sam’s face lit up when she saw her brothers and said, “Hi Max, hi Drew. I got to pick us out some special ice cream at the store. Poppy let me.”

“I’m sure it’s good ice cream, Sam. I can’t wait to taste it,” Drew said as he grabbed two bags and walked up the stairs. 

Max grabbed two bags and turned and walked away. Sam carried one and Jim and Blair carried two each. Blair loved having Jim hearing him when he drove up so he didn’t have to make extra trips down to the car for groceries. 

Once they got upstairs, they unloaded all of the bags, everyone helped. Max put the special ice cream away in the freezer so it wouldn’t melt. 

“Blair, I asked the boys if they would watch Sam tonight so I could take you out for dinner. I have some things to discuss with you,” Jim said. 

“Sure, that would be nice, Jim. Thank you for asking,” Blair stretched up and kissed Jim on his lips. 

“They’re always kissing,” Sam said giggling her little girl giggles. 

“That means they’re happy, Sam, so it’s good when they kiss,” Max explained to Sam. 

Jim and Blair got ready to go and Blair said, “Are you sure you don’t want to come along?” 

Max and Drew looked horrified. Max answered, “No, we’re going to watch The Tooth Fairy with Sam tonight. So you guys have fun and take your time.”

Blair hugged all three of the kids before he walked out the door. Jim did the same and made sure and reminded them to lock up after they left. Jim was paranoid all of the time. 

!!!!!!!!!!

They got into the SUV and Blair said, “So who’s idea was this?”

“You think I can’t ask you out to dinner on my own?” Jim asked, he sighed when he knew Blair could tell and said, "It was Drew and Max's idea, but I really liked the idea, does that count?" 

Blair laughed and said, "So where are we going?"

"Claim Jumper and tonight is really, really special," Jim replied. 

"All right, what's going on?" Blair asked, not being able to wait for the explanation. 

"Just wait until we're at dinner, its super special," Jim answered. 

Blair looked over at Jim and sighed. He hated surprises. He couldn't stand the suspense, but if it was this important to Jim, then so be it. 

They talked about getting back to work the next day and got to the restaurant in record time. Jim gave his name when they walked in and were seated right away. Jim was glad of that. He found himself getting a little nervous. The idea of being married again scared him a little bit. After all, he didn’t do marriage the first time that well. 

They ordered their drinks and Blair waited hopefully and still Jim didn’t say anything special. Then they ordered the meal and it came to the table and they were eating and Blair couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Oh for God’s sake, ask me already,” Blair whispered. 

“You already know what I’m going to ask, don’t you?” Jim inquired. 

“Ask me,” Blair ordered sweetly. 

“Blair, I love you more then anything in the world, would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me a very happy man?” Jim spat it out as quickly as he could and was getting nauseated as he asked. He was sure his face was turning green, he felt so sick. 

“You know Jim you could have asked me a little bit differently. You don’t act like you really mean it. What’s up, man?” Blair wondered. 

“I’m nervous, all right? Geeze, you’re going to pick on me about the way I ask?” Jim replied. 

“Okay, okay. I get that you’re nervous, so I’ll answer quickly. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Does that answer your question?” Blair said happily. He leaned across the table and kissed Jim right there in the middle of Claim Jumper. 

Jim kissed him back with as much passion as a person could have trying not to throw up. “Thank you, Chief. You made it actually quite easy to ask. I’m just paranoid, you know me.”

“I do know you, are you worried about a failed marriage?” Blair asked. 

“Right again. If I couldn’t make her happy, what makes me think I can make you happy?” Jim looked totally disgusted with himself. 

Blair almost laughed as he answered, “First of all, we’ve been together for five years and I’m happy as can be. Sure we argue, but that’s good for a relationship. How long were you with Carolyn?”

“Two years, total,” Jim replied. 

“See, we’re way ahead of the game already. So try not to worry so much. I think it’s so great that the boys wanted us to get married. How cute is that, Jim?”

“I know, we couldn’t have asked for better kids. Drew and Max are doing the wedding cake. They said they’ve been learning to decorate and things like that at school. So they’re in charge of our cake. Drew said he already has it designed. Max is going to help him and then he’s going to help me get a caterer for the wedding and anything else that comes up. Now who are we going to get to perform the ceremony?”

“I say we ask Brother Jeremy and Brother Marcus to come and witness it. It’s not like its legal or anything so why couldn’t they be the ones that pronounce us husband and husband?” Blair asked. 

“I never thought of asking them that would be wonderful. We haven’t seen them in such a long while. You’ll call them tomorrow?” Jim questioned. 

“First of all, when is our big day going to happen?” Blair remarked. 

“I would guess in two or three weeks? Drew is going to make up the invitations and I think we can get it all done in three weeks,” Jim guessed. 

“Jim, I mean, what is going to be our date of our anniversary from here on in?”

“Oh, I see what you mean. Well, why don’t we go for July 25th? That’s a Sunday and Sunday is a good day for a wedding, I think. Don’t you?” Jim asked. 

“July 25th sounds fantastic, lover. Thank you for asking me. Are we going to ask Conner to stay with the kids while we go to a hotel for our honeymoon?” Blair teased. 

“You know, that’s not a bad idea. I bet she’d love to stay. We’ll put fresh sheets on the bed and she can stay in our room and we wouldn’t have to worry about anything with her in the house. Good thinking, Chief.”

“I was kidding, but if you like the idea, we need to put in for that following day off with Simon,” Blair reminded him. 

Jim took out a notebook from his jacket and Blair started to laugh. “Jim, we have plenty of time for notes.”

“I want to write it down, while it’s still fresh in my mind. As old as I’m getting, it doesn’t stay fresh long,” Jim joked. 

Blair leaned across the table and kissed Jim again. Blair never did that in public places, so Jim knew Blair was totally happy. Jim was glad he could make Blair that content. Maybe things would be fine. God, I hope so. 

When they were all done with dinner, they left the restaurant acting like two guys that had just fallen in love, instead of being two old timers. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“What do you think of this design for the invitations?” Drew asked Max and Sam. 

Sam said, “Oh I like this, it’s very pretty, but it could be more colorful.”

Drew sighed and started looking for a better background. Max patted him on the back and said, “Why don’t you show that to dad and pop when they come home?”

“I want it to be perfect for what we need. This one has room at the top for Jim and Blair and at the bottom for mine and your cell phone numbers. It’s perfect for that, but I’m not sure they’ll like the colors,” Drew fussed. 

Max looked at the printed up piece one again and said, “I love it. I think they should use this date and everything. It looks perfect the way it is.”

 

“You’re way too easy on me, Max. You have to help me make it perfect.”

“But, Drew, I think it’s perfect now. It’s going to have green in it and so is the cake. It’s going to match. We’ll do the paper goods in a light green or a bright green if that’s all right with you,” Max suggested. 

“Oh I never thought of just changing the colors for the party itself. That’s perfect. Now we need to go to Party City online and figure out how many things we need. Or do we want them printed with Jim and Blair on them?” Drew asked. 

“I think that’s for a huge fancy wedding, Drew. For this small one at the house, I think just napkins, plates, bowls, silverware and cups for punch will be fine. We can get dad’s credit card number and get everything ordered this week. That way that will all be done. It’ll take a little bit of work to get all of the things we need for the cake, but it’s going to be worth it when they see it. I think we should ask Daryl if we can make it at his house, so dad and pop won’t see it ahead of time,” Max commented. 

“Oh good thinking. We’ll talk to Daryl tomorrow. This isn’t going to be too hard, I don’t think. How many people are we going to invite anyhow?” Drew asked. 

“We’re going to have to ask dad and pop about that. I have no idea. Grampa might want to invite some people and same with Naomi. So we’d better get a hold of them too,” Max said. 

“I’m writing all of this down so we won’t forget anything. We’ll get it all taken care of so the only thing dad will have to do is pick up some flowers for the house if he wants to. Max, do we need to wear tuxes or can we just wear our new suits?”

“Our suits are fine. It’s not a fancy wedding, so this is cool,” Max answered. 

“I’m getting excited, are you?” Drew asked. 

“Yeah, I’m anxious to hear how it went at dinner,” Max said as he looked at the picture that Sam was drawing for the wedding. “Nice picture, Sam. That’s great.”

“Thank you Max,” Sam replied and smiled. 

Jim and Blair walked into the loft and Jim said, “We’re home.”

All three of the kids came running down from the bedroom at the same time. It cracked Blair up. He knew they all knew about it before he did. 

“I said yes,” Blair shouted out. 

Drew, Max and Sam all hugged him and said, “Congratulations you two.”

Max said, “Drew has some invitations he finished tonight and he’s having a nervous breakdown about them, so he wanted to show you and see if you hated them or not.”

“Max, I can show them tomorrow,” Drew whined. 

“Drew you’ll never go to sleep tonight. Just run up and get it and bring it down so they can see it.”

Jim said, “Run and get it and we’ll have a look see. Then we’ll tell you when the big day is.”

Drew flew like the wind up the stairs and back again and showed them the printed version on card stock paper. It looked very nice. Max didn’t know why Drew was so nervous about it. 

“Oh Drew, I love this. I love the green color, green is one of my favorites and guess what? You chose the same day on your pretend invitation as what is really going to be our date. We’re going to get married on the 25th. You even put the correct times that we wanted to put on there. So you did a good job, Drew. Thank you very much. How many do we need, Jim?”

“We don’t want to invite too many people, because we’re having it here. So let’s keep it small. Maybe ten people from work any friends the kids want to have and the grandparents of course. So maybe 30 in all? Jim answered. 

“I’ll do 40 up, just in case,” Drew countered. 

“Dad, could we have a credit card for all of the paper goods? We’re ordering from Party City. Nothing fancy, just plain light green or bright green plates and accessories. We would never use it for anything else,” Max said. 

“Sure, here’s my visa card. Just give it to me tomorrow. And be sure and print out a receipt so I know how much we’re spending all month. Thank you so much boys for doing all of this work,” Jim said. 

“Well we can’t do the caterer, because we don’t know how to do that. But we are doing the cake and we’ll get the ice cream. This is going to be a blast. I thought some oldies music would be good for the CD player,” Max suggested. 

“I’ll take care of the caterer, pop will take care of the minister for the ceremony and all that leaves is the cake. I don’t think we need a ton of flowers, do you, Blair?” Jim asked. 

“No, I don’t want any flowers, it would be too someone else, not us. So I think we’re just about done,” Blair said happily. 

“Tomorrow is our day off and we’re going to look at rings, so don’t make any plans, okay?” Jim said. 

“Oh like I would do something else instead of getting rings. You nut. Sounds good to me,” Blair admitted and went into the kitchen for a bottle of water and grabbed one for Jim while he was there. 

He came back out, handed the water to Jim and Jim smiled brightly. “Is there anything, anyone else can think of?” Jim said. 

“We need to make some of that wonderful sherbet punch, do you know the one I’m talking about?” Max asked. 

“No, what are you talking about?” Jim replied. 

Max smiled and said, “It’s so good. You take two half-gallon cartons of strawberry sherbet, or whatever kind of sherbet you want to use and throw it in a punch bowl and add two bottles of Sprite or Seven-up and it’s done. It makes the best punch you’ve ever tasted. I’ll swear to it.”

Drew said, “It is good. The best I’ve ever had too.”

Blair said, “Then we’ll get plenty of sherbet and Sprite and you two can be in charge of the punch bowls. See if they have them at Party City and buy at least two, if not three.”

“Oh I bet they do have them, pop. We’ll see to it that it’s all taken care of,” Drew said happily. 

“You boys are certainly taking this whole wedding thing well, “Jim said. 

“We love the idea of you guys being together forever. To us, that means a marriage, so things are going to be great, you wait and see. Not everyone stays together, but we can tell you two will. Now we’re going to go upstairs and order some items from Party City. We’ll see you all in the morning,” Max said. 

Jim hugged both of them goodnight and so did Sam. Then Blair followed suit. Jim and Blair got Sam all ready for bed and read her a book. She was out like a light within minutes. Jim was glad because he wanted to cuddle with Blair. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim came upstairs after getting ready for bed and locking everything up downstairs and found a naked Blair waiting in bed for him. 

“Oh my, something looks like it needs some attention,” Jim said as he went between Blair’s legs and started sucking his Guide’s cock.

Blair lay back and let Jim do his duty and he did it well. It wasn’t long and Blair was moaning into his pillow. They tried not to be too loud in their lovemaking, because they didn’t want to upset the kiddo’s. 

Jim jumped up from the bed, stripped his clothes off and stood beside the bed standing proudly, waiting for Blair to come and do his thing. 

“Fuck me, Jim.”

“Oh the things you make me do,” Jim whined with a smile on his face and he did just that. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Upstairs on the other side of the loft, Max and Drew had ordered plenty of paper plates, cups, silverware, napkins and table covers. Then they found exactly what they were looking for in a punch bowl and ordered three of them. When they finished picking everything out, they paid for it and hit send. They felt good about helping with the planning of the wedding. 

Drew then printed up all of the invitations; they folded them in half and put them in the large envelopes. They stacked all of them up nicely to give to Jim and Blair the next day. 

“Who are we going to invite?” Max asked. 

“Mark and Mike, Seth, Sam and Denise, Daryl and I think that’s about it for us. What do you think?” Drew asked. 

“I was thinking maybe we should invite our old case worker. She would like to see how happy we all are,” Max supposed. 

“No, remember dad said let’s keep it small. Just friends and family for us and that will be enough,” Drew said. 

“We won’t start the cake until the day before, because we want it to be fresh, right?” Max asked. 

“Oh yeah, I wasn’t even thinking. It’s not like Daryl has enough room for the cake once it’s put together. It’s going to be so nice. Are you excited about making it?” Drew wondered. 

“Heck yes. I think it’s going to be one of the nicest cakes ever made. It’ll mean a lot to them anyway because we did it. They’re funny about home made things,” Max assured him. 

“I forgot to ask, Max, are you going to invite Misty to the wedding?” 

“Yup, I planned on it. You don’t think they’ll mind do you?” Max wondered. 

“No, they like Misty a lot. So they’ll be glad to see her with you. I wish I had a girlfriend,” Drew said wistfully. 

“I didn’t get one until this year, Drew. It takes time. Give yourself a break,” Max teased. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m tired,” Drew said as he stretched and yawned. 

Max smiled at his little brother and said, “You go ahead first and I’ll go last to the bathroom.”

Before long everyone in the house was asleep and Jim listened a few times to noises he thought he heard, but it was just all of the different heart beats he had in his home. They lulled him back to sleep in no time. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair had called Brother Jeremy and Marcus and they both said they would come. Brother Jeremy said he would preside over the service for them since it wasn’t legal, it didn’t really matter. This made Blair a little sad from time to time, but he realized that some day in the future they might be able to do it for real. 

Things were going along smoothly. Blair noticed that Party City delivered four big boxes to Drew and Max. He hoped they didn’t over order. He hated wasting paper. 

Jim had called a caterer and had set that up, so it wasn’t too expensive since it was a small affair. Jim chose finger food instead of a meal and hoped he chose right. Blair seemed to agree with him and things were getting right down to the wire. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The day of the wedding, Jim and Blair had seen Drew and Max for only about ten minutes. They were putting the finishing touches on the cake and didn’t want to screw anything up. Jim and Blair had their suits on for the wedding and they got Samantha dressed in a darling dress. Since it was an all male wedding, the Bridesmaid and Maid of Honor were both going to be males. The two best men were Drew and Max. Jim and Blair had decided that they would let Sam be the ring bearer. She was going to be in charge of carrying the pillow with the matching rings on it. Simon was the Maid of Honor which made everyone laugh, but Simon was proud to do it. Joel was the Bridesmaid and that rounded out about everyone. Henri Brown was going to play keyboard music and sing after the service. Everything was going to be perfect. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “I hope the cake is turning out all right.”

“Jim, it doesn’t matter about the cake. It’s the fact that the boys made it for us that counts. So don’t be surprised if it’s not what we’re expecting. We’ll still love it.”

At that moment, Drew opened the door and in walked Daryl and Max carrying the cake. Each layer was bigger then the one above it. There were six layers and they were done in Gay Pride colors. On each layer it said, “Jim and Blair forever.” It was beautiful. On top, there were two male figures standing looking happy. Jim and Blair were stunned. 

 

“You don’t like it?” Drew asked, scared to death. 

“Oh God, we love it. It’s beautiful. We weren’t expecting anything this nice. What kind of cake is it?” Blair asked as he hugged each of the boys. 

“Well, we know you like yellow, so we made every other yellow and the opposite is chocolate. The frosting is all whipped cream, so we have to keep it cool or it’ll be ruined,” Max said happily. 

Naomi and William walked in the front door and Naomi said, “Where did you get the cake made, its perfect?” 

“It’s hand made by Drew and Max, with help from Daryl. Isn’t it incredible?” Jim asked. 

William hugged both of the boys and said, “You did your fathers proud.”

Blair said, “Well, everyone should be here in a moment. I just want to take this free time to tell you all how much you mean to us. Without you, we never would have had this day.”

Jim said, “I couldn’t agree with Blair more. It’s been an honor working with our children and friends getting everything ready. 

The doorbell sounded and people began to come in and everyone loved the cake. Blair took video of it and pictures, because he wanted to be able to remember it all when they looked back years from now. 

William took over the video camera and Naomi took over the digital camera so the boys could get ready for the ceremony. 

Brother Jeremy and Marcus stood on the balcony and held a paper with words that Jim and Blair had written for them to say. 

Jim and Blair stood before them with Samantha in between holding the pillow with rings like her life depended on it. On one side of them they were flanked by Joel and Simon and the other side Drew and Max. Conner took over the picture taking because Naomi was overwrought and Henri was playing a pretty love theme song softly in the background. 

All in all, the wedding was wonderful. Everything went as planned. The food was delectable, the punch was the best Jim and Blair had ever tasted and the cake was delicious also. There had been no wine or champagne in the ceremony because Jim and Blair didn’t really drink it and felt it was a silly tradition when you don’t like the stuff. 

Conner was going to stay all night with the kids, so Jim and Blair already had a bag packed and put in the SUV waiting for them downstairs. They were spending the night alone. They could be as loud as they wanted to be if they felt like it. Jim definitely felt like it. So did Blair. 

Jim and Blair took turns dancing with Samantha and finally Simon took over for her dancing partner. Simon said, “You guys need to leave.”

Jim and Blair said their goodbyes to everyone and walked out the door. They practically rushed down the stairs to get to the SUV so they could start their honeymoon. 

Everything had turned out beautifully and they couldn’t have been happier. Jim realized that he was happy. Blair was happy. This was a good thing. 

And it was. 

The end.


	37. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is someone new in Simon's life. Who could it be?

Family Life Part 37  
Forgiveness   
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,263

 

Helena wanted Simon and Rafe to get together in the end, so this is my take on how it might have happened. 

 

  
About two months after the wedding, Jim and Blair were getting ready for the poker game when there was a knock on the door. It was way too soon for anyone to be showing up for poker, so Blair wondered who it was. Jim sniffed the air and said, “It’s Simon.”

Blair went and answered the door and said, “Hey Simon, how’s it going?”

“Everything is fine. I was wondering if I could talk to Jim alone for a little while,” Simon asked. 

“Is everything all right with Daryl?” Blair asked worriedly. 

“Calm down, Blair, everyone is fine. This is personal between me and Jim.”

“Relax,” Blair said smiling, “sit down on the sofa and I’ll have him grab you a beer.” 

“Thanks,” Simon went and sat down on the sofa but looked anything but relaxed. 

Jim came walking out of the kitchen with two beers and smiled at Blair. “This shouldn’t take too long, Chief and then I’ll finish helping you get everything ready for poker.”

Jim walked in and said, “Hi Simon, here is a beer.” 

Simon took the beer gratefully and said, “I don’t know that I should open it yet. I don’t know that you’ll want to have anything to do with me anymore when you find out who I’m seeing.”

Jim tensed up, because he couldn’t figure out who Simon would be seeing that would upset him at all. In fact, he couldn’t think of one person that would upset him. Even if it were Carolyn, he would wish them luck and hope he had better luck then Jim had. 

“Open your beer and relax,” Jim said, “just tell me what’s going on.”

“I’ve been seeing someone for three weeks now and I know you won’t approve, so I wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else. It wasn’t like it was planned,” Simon stated. 

Jim took a long drink from his beer and said, “Carolyn?”

“Oh Jim, I would never date your ex-wife. You thought I meant Carolyn?” Simon inquired. 

“Well in that case, I guess it doesn’t matter to me. No one else would bother me that I know of. Just talk to me, Simon.”

“I’ve been seeing a man for about three weeks and I really wanted to tell you about it,” Simon started. 

“Geeze Simon, I think you know we would understand the whole gay thing, although, I’m somewhat surprised. I didn’t know you swung that way,” Jim confessed. 

“I did in college and a few times after the divorce from Joan, but mostly I tried to stay away from everyone that involved emotions. But now I find myself in love and don’t know what to do with it,” Simon explained. 

“Why are you worried, we’ll be thrilled for you,” Jim said honestly. 

“You might not be too thrilled when you find out with who,” Simon admitted and hoped Jim would guess without him having to say another word. 

“Simon, you should be able to be in love with whoever you want to be in love with. Why should it matter about what I think? Unless you’re dating someone I used to date before Blair, I don’t see a problem,” Jim remarked. 

“I really thought you would figure out who it was before now,” Simon commented. 

“For crying out loud, Simon, just tell me who it is and we’ll move on with the evening,” Jim said sounding less happy about it suddenly. 

Simon got up and began to pace the living room and said, “I didn’t mean for it to happen. We met, had dinner and things just went from there. And before we knew what was really happening we were in love.”

Jim went over and sniffed Simon and stood back abruptly. He now knew who it was. Simon was right, it didn’t make Jim happy. He could smell Brian Rafe all over Simon’s clothes. 

“You’re right, I’m not happy, but I don’t have to be. I’m not dating him, you are,” Jim replied. 

Simon felt the need to justify his decision and said, “Jim, it started with dinner. He told me a few things about how he felt about you and Blair and we talked all night long. We had dinner again after that and I knew that we were both attracted to each other. We couldn’t help it. I was hoping you would understand.”

Now Jim stood up and got into Simon’s space and said, “Why does it matter what I think? I don’t want to know about you and Rafe. Now you’ve told me, so you don’t have to worry about me finding out from anyone else. My opinion doesn’t count anyway. When it comes to Rafe, I have none.”

“Jim, I’m with him now. He moved into my house and we’re trying this whole living together thing. It looks like I won’t be coming to poker night anymore because I can’t come over here and leave him home alone. That would just be shitty. Do you understand what I mean?” Simon was pleading for some type of forgiveness, but Jim wasn’t buying into it at all. 

“So because you have bad judgment, you’re never coming to our house again? What? Is he down in your car now waiting? I don’t fucking believe you just want me to forget about what he did to me. I’m not going to. You do what you want. Leave me out of it,” Jim said and left the room and walked upstairs. 

Blair came walking out of the kitchen and saw Simon standing there alone and said, “Where is Jim?”

“He’s angry with me right now and is upstairs. I better leave,” Simon said as he started for the door. 

“Wait a moment, what is going on?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll cut to the chase. I’ve been seeing Rafe for the last three weeks and he moved into my house this last weekend. I didn’t want Jim to find out from someone else. So I felt the need to tell him.”

“This made him go upstairs? We don’t care who you date, that’s not our business,” Blair replied. 

“Well Jim cared and he wasn’t happy when I told him I couldn’t come to poker night anymore,” Simon explained. 

“You’re never coming to poker night again?” Blair asked shocked to his very core. 

“Sandburg, it’s not like I can just leave him at home while I come and have a good time without him,” Simon exclaimed. 

“Yeah, you’re right, but it probably hurt Jim’s feelings. It’s going to take him a while to get over this. That much I can promise you,” Blair confessed. 

Simon handed his beer to Blair and said, “I need to get downstairs. Rafe is waiting in the car for me.”

Blair took the beer and stood there looking shocked and somewhat pissed. He followed Simon to the front door and then closed and locked it after Simon left. 

Blair dumped the beer down the sink and looked upstairs to see if he could see Jim milling around or anything, but he saw nothing. Blair didn’t even know what to say to Jim. How do you forgive your boss for falling in love? I mean it wasn’t like he went looking for it. It just happened. Surely Jim understood that part, right? 

Jim came walking down the stairs and said, “I’ll help you get things ready if anyone is still coming.”

“Why wouldn’t everyone be coming, except for Simon?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, it’s going to make problems. I don’t think this will work,” Jim said sadly as he filled the vegetable tray and put it on the bar. 

“Jim, he can’t help who he fell in love with. It’s not like he did it to hurt you,” Blair said. 

“I know that, don’t you think I know that? I’m not ready to accept Rafe into my life again. I don’t have a place for him there. Maybe someday, but not right now,” Jim declared. 

“Then by all means, don’t worry about it. Let’s have fun with Megan, Joel and Henri tonight. They all said they were coming. No one has called and cancelled, so I think we’ve got them all coming,” Blair promised. 

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair quickly and went back to helping him get things ready. 

“Jim, things will work out well, you just wait and see,” Blair reassured his lover. 

“I hope you’re right,” Jim answered and finished up getting things set up. 

Before long it was time for everyone to get there and Jim said, “Simon is downstairs telling everyone about he and Rafe. He didn’t want any secrets anymore and decided to tell them all. He also wanted to explain why he wouldn’t be coming any longer to poker.”

“One less thing we’ll have to tell them. It’s okay with me. Say it’s all right with you, Jim?”

“It’s all right with me. You’re right, you can’t help who you fall in love with, can you?” Jim asked again waiting for everyone to get upstairs. 

The doorbell rang and Jim opened it to Conner who was one pissed off Aussie. She wasn’t a happy camper at all. “Do you believe this shit? He acts like we’re all going to just forgive and forget Rafe for what he did. He had the nerve to ask me what my problem was before I left them standing there. Wanker.”

“We don’t want everyone pissed off at Simon,” Jim said calmly. 

“Too late,” Conner said as she took off her jacket and hung it in the closet. 

The doorbell rang again and Megan opened it to Henri and Joel. “Wow, what a shock, huh?” Joel asked. 

“Man, you could have knocked me over with a feather when I heard the news. I never knew that Simon swung that way. I knew that Rafe did, but not Simon,” Henri stated. 

Joel came in and hugged both Jim and Blair and said, “This must be a shock to both of you. How are you handling it?”

“Jim is upset, which is understandable. But he’s taking it in stride. Jim’s a tough cookie,” Blair teased. 

Jim said, “You all know where the beer and soda is, so help yourself. All of the food is out on the bar. Then we can start playing some cards. I’m feeling lucky tonight.” Jim smiled, but it didn’t actually reach his eyes. And everyone could see that. 

They all sat down with food and drink at the table and started dealing the cards. “Where are the kids?”

“They’re all up in Max and Drew’s room playing Wii. They said they wanted to keep Samantha out of our hair. They’ll bring her down when she is sleeping,” Blair said. 

“Everyone ready to lose all their money to me?” Jim asked hopefully, but knowing he was dreaming. 

They all laughed and the game started. No one talked about Simon missing the game or his involvement with Rafe. Jim was glad of that. He didn’t want to think about it any more that night. 

The night went by very quickly. Everyone stopped long enough to talk to Max and Drew when they brought down a sleeping Samantha. Jim and Blair tucked her in bed while the boys entertained their friends. When they came out, Max and Drew both went back upstairs to kick each other’s butts on the game they were playing. 

Max called from the top of the stairs, “Hey dad, could you come here for a moment?”

Jim walked up the stairs and walked into their bedroom and said, “What do you need, Max?”

“Where is Uncle Simon? The game just isn’t the same without his complaining and stuff like that. Is everything all right with him?” Max asked nicely. 

“We had a disagreement earlier and he said that he can’t make the poker games any longer. He’s with someone I don’t approve of, so it’s not like I could invite him too.”

Drew said, “That’s too bad. He was your best man at your wedding. Couldn’t you forgive him for whatever he did? Daryl will be really upset. He loves that you’re all friends.”

“Daryl will still be your friend, so don’t you worry about it,” Jim said as he turned to leave. 

“Dad, did Simon do something so horrible that you could never forgive him?” Max asked. 

“No, he didn’t. I just don’t like the person he’s with,” Jim tried to explain. 

Drew looked sadly on and said, “I think you could forgive the person he’s with. Think about it, dad. Sam will be lost without her visits from Uncle Simon.”

“I know. I’ll think about it tonight. Now you boys just relax and have a good time,” Jim said before he left their room. 

When Jim got back to the table Conner looked at him and said, “Oh, no you don’t. You’re not forgiving Rafe that easily.”

“But in the long run, I could forgive him? Jim asked. 

Joel said, “Jim, I think it might be time to move on, but only if you want to. We’ll continue to come here for cards every other weekend, but it’s not going to be the same without Simon.”

“Tell me about it,” Jim answered. 

“Jim, if you wanted to forgive Rafe that’s your business,” Blair remarked. 

Jim looked over at Blair and said, “I think it’s time. He was always a good friend, I think he lost his way when the rumors started. When he came and talked to me about the references I knew he needed friends as badly as anyone else and he had none. He lost a lot in this too. He lost his job, his pension and his self respect.”

Conner said, “He lost them for a reason, Jim. Now you need to think on this long and hard. Did the boys say something upstairs to you?”

“Conner, I need to think about it. If I invited Simon and Rafe would you all learn to accept him once again?” Jim asked. 

“I think I could after some time passed,” Blair replied. 

“I could, just because I hated how it all went down and everyone had to take sides. It made me uncomfortable,” Henri answered. 

Joel said, “Jim, I would go along with anything you said and so would Conner. She’s just mad at Rafe. We all are. Even you. But thinking about forgiveness is a good thing.”

“Okay, if you decide to go that way, I’ll stand beside you, but know that I’m behind you if you don’t too,” Conner stated. 

They played cards all night long and at 3:00 in the morning, everyone left. Conner was that weeks designated driver. Jim was exhausted. His nerves were on edge, making him more tired then he cared to be. 

Jim helped Blair clean up the loft and got everything put away. Jim turned to Blair and said, “Do you think I’m a wuss for forgiving him?”

“No, quite the opposite. It takes a strong man to understand people and their weaknesses. You’re doing that and accepting him at the same time. I’m proud of you, Jim.”

“So do we invite them over and talk to them or what?” Jim asked. 

“I think we should meet somewhere. For breakfast, that would be good,” Blair suggested. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Jim admitted. 

“Call him and invite them to IHOP for breakfast tomorrow,” Blair bossed. 

“Chief, it’s three in the morning. I’m not calling and waking him up,” Jim said stubbornly. 

“They’re probably up anyway, call,” Blair said handing Jim the phone. Blair wasn’t sure about this entire thing, but he felt like it was something Jim felt strongly about and he needed to take care of it. 

Jim dialed the number and heard Simon say, “Hello.” He sounded wide awake. 

“I take it I didn’t wake you up,” Jim asked. 

“No, we couldn’t sleep. We had a lot on our minds,” Simon explained. 

“I wanted to know if you two want to meet us for breakfast at IHOP this morning at 10:00. I’d like to talk to you both,” Jim stated. 

“We’ll see you at 10:00, Jim. Thank you for giving it some thought.”

“Goodnight, Simon,” Jim said softly before he hung up the phone. 

Jim and Blair got ready for bed and went to sleep immediately. Both of them knew they had a big day ahead of them. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon and Rafe sat in IHOP at almost ten and Rafe finally said “I hope they didn’t have second thoughts.”

“No, if they said they’re coming, they’re coming,” Simon assured him. 

Jim and Blair drove up that moment and got out of the SUV. Simon turned to Rafe and said, “I told you so.”

“I hope he’s not going to kick my ass,” Rafe confessed. 

“No one is going to kick anyone’s ass, now calm down,” Simon ordered. 

Jim and Blair walked in and slid in the booth opposite Simon and Rafe. 

“Good morning,” Rafe said first. 

“Good morning, Rafe,” Blair said rather coldly and Rafe knew that this wasn’t as good as he had thought it would be. 

“If you guys don’t want to forgive me, then why are you here?” Rafe asked. 

Blair said, “You fucked his life up and it’s going to take some time to get over that. Don’t act like you don’t have some of this coming.”

Jim said, “It’s going to take a while, Rafe, but I do want to forgive you. I’m tired of carrying around all of that resentment and sometimes even hate. It was hurting my heart and my soul. Is there anything you wanted to say?”

Rafe sat there quietly for a few minutes and finally said, “I can’t take back what I did, but I can promise you that I would be a good friend from here on in. I know what it’s like to lose everyone now and I don’t want to do that again. I’m truly sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Even if Sandburg never will.”

“I am going to forgive you, Rafe because I believe we all deserve a second chance. But if you ever fuck with me or Sandburg again, it will be the last time I let you into our life. The next poker game is in two weeks and the two of you are invited. But let me warn you that Blair isn’t the only one that thinks I might be letting you off easy. Conner is a pit bull when it comes to all of this. She doesn’t want to let go of it. You’re going to have to win her over. You’ll have your work cut out for you,” Jim explained. 

“Thank you, Jim. I promise I won’t fuck up again. We’ll be at the poker game in two weeks and I’ll win both Sandburg and Conner over, I swear,” Rafe exclaimed. 

“I hope you know how lucky you are. He’s a good man and let you off really easy,” Blair confessed. 

“I know he is and I’ll make sure that for the rest of our lives, he won’t be sorry,” Rafe said. 

“What do you think about ordering breakfast?” Jim asked stomach growling loudly. 

Everyone smiled and they did just that. 

Things would work out or not. Time would tell. But at least Jim’s heart was less heavy now. 

The end.


	38. Making Up Is Hard To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Rafe finally talk seriously.

Family Life Part 38  
Making up is Hard to Do  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,811

It was Jim and Blair’s day off and Blair had taken the three kids to the library. Jim however was stuck at home putting new brake pads on his SUV. It wasn’t as simple as his old pick up used to be. These were a pain in the ass. 

Jim was underneath the SUV, lying on cardboard, when he heard a car drive up next to him and shut the engine off. Jim figured it was someone that lived there and really paid them no mind. He was concentrating on getting the old brake pad out, so he could put the new one in. It shouldn’t have been this difficult. He then jammed his thumb up between two pieces of pipe underneath the SUV. He hoped there was no one around, especially kids. “Fucker. God-dammit. Son-of-a-bitch.”

He looked over and saw Rafe looking under the SUV. “What are you doing here, Rafe?”

“Simon called me this morning and said you were replacing the same pads that I replaced a month ago, so he figured I could come over and help you out. They’re a bitch to get in. But there is a way to do it a little bit simpler if you’d let me help you,” Rafe said helpfully. 

“Does Simon think we’re going to be the best of friends if you help me do this?” Jim asked sarcastically. 

“No, he just thought since I had cussed and complained about it, I might be able to guide you through some of the rough spots. Just let me get under there and help you. You’ll see how much easier it is,” Rafe explained. 

“Fine, help me. I could use all of the help I could get. I can’t get the damn thing out, to replace it with the new one. It was never this hard in the old truck. Why do they have to make new vehicles so difficult to work on?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Jim, if they made them easy, no one would bring them into the shops like they do now. Rafe took his shirt off and put a piece of cardboard down and slid under the SUV. He showed Jim how to get the old pads out with ease and then they worked on putting the new ones in and then helped him check the fluid in the master cylinder. Before long the two of them were completely done and Rafe said jokingly, “Do I get a beer?”

“Hell, you can have a six pack for helping. God, I was ready to take it in and have it done, which would have pissed me off big time. Come on upstairs, you can get cleaned up and have a beer with me,” Jim declared. 

“Thanks that would be nice,” Rafe said as he slid out and got his shirt and picked up the cardboard. 

Jim pulled his cardboard out and said, “I guess we both learned from someone that used old moving boxes as working on car boxes.”

Rafe stuck his in the back of his SUV, that was exactly like Jim’s and Jim put his in the back of his SUV too. “You never know when you’ll need those darn things,” Rafe exclaimed. 

Jim smiled and led the way upstairs. They each went into a bathroom and washed up and came out feeling much, much better. Jim said, “Sit down at the table and I’ll get you a beer. Would you like a sandwich to go with that?”

“Jim, it’s 9:30 in the morning,” Rafe answered smiling. 

“Well, I’m hungry and I’m going to fix me one and thought maybe you might like one and I’m sure it’s 6:00 pm somewhere, so it’s late enough for a beer,” Jim said simply. 

“In that case, yeah, whatever you have, I’ll take one,” Rafe replied. 

Rafe sat at the bar and watched Jim making the sandwiches and decided he would start the ‘talk’. “Jim, I know what it took to let me back into your lives, so believe me when I say I won’t fuck it up a second time. I want everything to work out between us and I’d like to have Sandburg be able to look at me without hating me some day. So whatever it takes, I’m willing to do. Today was just an example. I can be a decent friend. One that all you’d have to do is call if you needed help. I hope that some day I’ll be that type of friend to you again,” Rafe remarked. 

“Rafe, I think you’re doing a fine job of trying. It’s going to take a little while for Blair to totally forgive you. You fucked with his man and he’s not happy about it, but at the same time, he wants me to be able to move on. He’s big on forgiveness and moving on. Here’s your sandwich and your beer. Let’s sit at the table. Thank you so much for helping me put those brake shoes in. They would have gotten the best of me, let me tell ya,” Jim admitted. 

“I was more then happy to help. Maybe next time, you could remember that we did a good job together and call for help. I’d like us to be able to do that again,” Rafe suggested. 

“I don’t see why we can’t be friends, Rafe. I like you just fine. I didn’t appreciate what happened at the station, but I’m over that now. I know that you moved on too. How do you like your new job?” Jim asked. 

“I love it, not as much as I loved being a cop, but with mistakes, come changes. My boss is really good to me and has put me in charge of a lot of property for security. It’s going well. Simon is really proud of what I’ve accomplished, but then again, he’s in love with me. He would say that if I worked at Taco Bell,” Rafe commented. 

“So you moved in with Simon?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I thought it was too soon, but he said he was tired of being alone. Daryl approved, so he asked me. I thought we should take it slower and see what you thought of it, but Simon is strong willed and wanted to do things his own way and then ask your approval. I would have done it the other way around. I would have told you about us first and then asked if you minded. He really didn’t give you an out did he? It must have been hard for you to decide what to do. I know it was hard for me to let Simon come and talk with you,” Rafe exclaimed. 

“Do you like living with Simon?” Jim inquired. 

“Yes, I love living with Simon. I still get to hear about all of you guys on a daily basis and I’m falling more in love with him every day. He’s a good man, not that I have to tell you that. You already know that about him. I love Daryl, he’s such a good kid and someday I hope to be able to become closer to your children. I hear you adopted the boys. I was glad to hear that. They fit in well with you and Sandburg. I’m glad that you all found happiness. I’m also glad you got married. That must have meant the world to Sandburg. What about you? Did you mind getting married?” Rafe asked. 

“I loved getting married. Blair is one of the best people I’ve ever met. He’s good for me and good at keeping me in place. So we belong together, whether it’s legal or not. It was the boys’ idea and we ran with it. They did much of the work. Would you like to see the pictures from the wedding?” Jim offered. 

“I would love to see them. I heard you also got a little girl for your family and I would love to see her pictures from the wedding. Simon said she was precious with the rings for you and Sandburg,” Rafe stated. 

“Why don’t you call him Blair? You call me Jim, but you don’t call him Blair. Why?” Jim wondered. 

“I would have to see how he took to being around me first. When the time comes, then he can decide if I call him Sandburg or Blair. It’ll be his call.”

Jim got up and got the pictures from the wedding. He showed Rafe each picture and told him about each part of the ceremony. Jim found himself relaxing a bit and enjoying the company of Rafe instead of dreading it. Two weeks ago he couldn’t have done this, but now he was ready. 

“She’s very cute. But I bet she’s going to be a handful,” Rafe said about Sam. 

“She is a handful, but nothing we can’t handle. Do you like kids, Rafe?” Jim questioned. 

Rafe smiled and said, “I adore kids. I have nieces and nephews, but they live in different states. I miss them terribly. So at least I have Daryl here and feel like I’m in a child’s life. Although, Daryl wouldn’t like being called a child.”

“Tell me about it. Drew and Max are going on 30 these days and they won’t hear of being their age,” Jim joked. 

“The pictures of the cake are wonderful. Who made the cake?” Rafe asked. 

“Max and Drew made the cake. It not only looked wonderful but tasted as good as it looked. They both love to cook and bake, so they get into helping with things all the time,” Jim said. 

“You all looked so happy. I’m happy for you, Jim. Congratulations on getting Sandburg exactly where you wanted him,” Rafe teased. 

They finished their sandwiches and drank their beer. Rafe said, “Well, I guess I should go for now.”

“Would you like to see the video in the recorder?” Jim asked. 

“You have video of the wedding too? I would love to see that. Thanks for asking,” Rafe answered. 

Jim brought out the wedding video and for the next 30 minutes, Rafe watched the entire thing. He had tears in his eyes when he was finished watching it. “These are the things I miss the most, Jim.”

“Are you and Simon coming to poker on Saturday night?” Jim asked. 

“I would like to, but I don’t want to pressure anyone into liking me. Or allowing me into their lives when they don’t want me to be,” Rafe said. 

“Don’t worry about anyone else. I’m the one you have to worry about and I think we’re doing all right. I thought making up would be really hard to do, but it turns out that when both of us are working on it, it’s not as hard as it seemed,” Jim summed it up. 

“Jim, it’s been hard. So making up is hard to do. Why do I want to break into song?” Rafe joked. 

Jim laughed along with him and said, “Say you’ll come on Saturday. The only one you have to worry about is Conner and I already told her that I forgave you. She knows she’s got to butt out now. It’s between me and you.”

“Okay, I’ll come with Simon on Saturday. I’ve really missed all of you. I hope it doesn’t ruin the night for Conner and Sandburg,” Rafe said. 

“Conner has nothing to do with it. I’m going to tell her to shut her mouth and she’ll be good. She’s very protective of me and Blair. But I don’t need it right now. What I need are my friends back as my friends,” Jim assured Rafe. 

“Thank you, Jim for forgiving me and for letting me into your life. It means the world to me. Maybe we could bring Daryl with us that night so that Max and Drew will see us as a family too.”

“Listen, Blair is going to be back soon, so let’s get you back in your SUV. I need to tell him about all of this myself and in private. He’ll be okay with everything, but I need to know that he is. We’ll see you on Saturday,” Jim said nicely. 

“I can’t wait. Thanks again, Jim.”

“Thank you for keeping me from killing my SUV. We’ll see you on Saturday,” Jim said again. 

Rafe walked out the door and into Blair. Blair said, “Rafe, what are you doing here?”

Jim could see that Blair was curious, but not angry. He was glad of that. Rafe said, “I helped Jim change the brake pads on the SUV. I did mine two weeks ago and Simon thought it would be good to help him. They were a bitch to get done.”

“That was nice of you. Do you want to stay for lunch?” Blair offered, very nicely. 

“No, Jim wants to talk to you and then hopefully I’ll see you on Saturday. Bye guys.” Rafe walked down the stairs and said hello to the kids as they came up the stairs carrying their books. 

Blair saw the wedding video sitting on the table and said, “You showed him our video?”’

“I showed him the wedding photo’s too. He’s in love with Sam, he thinks she’s one of the cutest little things around.”

“Jim, you look really happy,” Blair said. 

“I am happy. It was almost like it used to be. I liked it. Is that all right with you?” Jim asked. 

“It’s fine with me, I’m just glad to see you moving on,” Blair replied. 

“Blair, would you think it was weird if I asked if Rafe could come back to the bullpen?” Jim asked softly. 

The kids walked into the loft and started showing Jim the books they got. Jim was getting excited over all of their books. It was so great that they all loved to read. Well, the boys anyhow. Samantha was just learning. The kids all went to their rooms and Jim was left with Blair again. 

“You think the city would let Rafe back on?” Blair asked. 

“I think if I suggested it, they might think about it. I could talk to Simon about it, right?” 

“Yes, you could call Simon and discuss it with him,” Blair answered. 

“But how would you feel about having Rafe back in the bullpen. I want the truth.”

“Truthfully, I believe that we might all be able to have closure again. I was very angry for a long while, but I’ve seen you get over it and I know that I was holding you back a little. I don’t want to hold you back, ever,” Blair answered. 

“I’m going to go upstairs and call Simon and ask him about how he feels about that and we’ll go from there. Are you sure you’re all right with it?” Jim asked once again. 

“Jim, I adore you, but I want you to be happy and healthy more then anything in the world. This will make you happy and healthy. So go for it and Conner will have to calm her act down. She’s been way too protective of you for too long. She’s not your mom, she’s our friend. We need to tell her that too,” Blair stated. 

Jim kissed Blair and grabbed his cell phone and walked up stairs to call Simon. 

Blair smiled as he put away the wedding photos and the wedding video. He found it so great that Jim was showing it off. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim found Blair in Sam’s room about an hour later reading to her and helping her learn some new words in the books. 

“Okay, that’s all for now, Sam. I have to talk to daddy about some things. You can play in your room or you can watch television. You haven’t watched any television in two days, so I think you deserve some,” Blair said. 

“Spongebob?” Sam asked happily. 

Jim and Blair both cringed. They hated the show, but Sam loved it. As long as she didn’t want to watch it every day, they supposed it would be all right. 

Blair got her set up in the living room with Spongebob and went and joined Jim in the kitchen. 

“What did Simon think of your idea?”

“He thought it was a fantastic idea. He said that Rafe hasn’t been happy since he left and he’s going to run it by the big wigs this week. So he might have his old job back sooner then we think. I feel good about it, Chief.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. Now let’s start something for lunch and call the kids down to join us,” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan, Stan,” Jim teased. 

“Do not sing that song to me,” Blair kidded back. 

Jim kissed him instead. 

Life was good.


	39. Trying to CHange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of changes going on.

Family Life Part 39  
Trying to Change  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,100

 

Simon had said nothing more about Rafe coming back to the station or not. So Jim figured that it wasn’t a go. He had tried at least, and he knew he felt good about forgiving Rafe for everything he had done or not done. 

He was busy doing paperwork when his line rang and he answered, “Ellison.”

“Detective Ellison, this is Matt Sawyer in IA, we need to see you right away. Could you please make it up here in the next ten minutes or so?”

“Yes, I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Jim answered before he hung up the phone. 

“Where are you going in ten minutes?” Blair asked being nosey as usual. 

“IA wants to see me, probably about Rafe. So I need to tell Simon that I’m going upstairs to see them. I’ll see you when I get back,” Jim explained. 

“Good luck with it all, Jim. If you need any help with anything, you know my number,” Blair teased. 

“Yeah, I have it in my speed dial too,” Jim said as he got up to go and tell Simon. 

Jim told Simon where he was going and he went off to do his thing. Conner saw him get on the elevator and asked Blair, “Where is Jimbo going all by his lonesome?”

Blair laughed and said, “He does go places without me, Conner.”

“Yes, he does, but he went upstairs, there is only vice and IA, so I’m guessing IA. Is he sure about letting Rafe come back? He told me to stick my nose out of it and I’m trying, but I don’t want him to be hurt in any way,” Conner was rambling. 

“Conner, calm down. Everything will be fine. The bullpen is going to be back to normal. Jim wants that more then anything. So you support his decisions no matter what. Okay?”

“Sandy, I’m not saying another word. Do you want to go to lunch with me?” Conner asked. 

“I’d like to see if Jim comes down soon and go with him. He might need to talk. So tomorrow, maybe?” Blair asked nicely. 

“Tomorrow it is,” Conner answered and walked back to her desk. 

Brown walked up and said, “Did I hear you say that the bullpen might be getting back to the old bullpen?”

“Yes, Henri, Jim is up talking to IA right now. But I don’t know what they’re going to do,” Blair explained again. 

“I wish him good luck and safe passage back down here,” Henri teased as he walked to his desk and sat down. 

Blair laughed over the safe passage remark and then started working. He had to do something so he wouldn’t worry. He could see Simon in his office chewing on his cigar. That was so disgusting, but it meant that Simon was nervous. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim arrived upstairs and asked to see Matt Sawyer. They directed him to Matt’s office and Jim knocked on the door and walked in when Sawyer said, “Come in.”

Matt stood up and shook hands with Jim. “It’s good to see you not holding grudges, Ellison. We were quite surprised with your desire to have the Major Crimes back to the way it used to be. In fact, we were more then surprised. You didn’t seem too upset when we fired Brian Rafe however many months ago. Why the change of heart?”

“I’ve seen him quite a few times and we’ve talked, we’ve discussed what happened, he’s apologized and I have forgiven him. I just want things to be like they used to be. I never thought he would be fired. I thought maybe a suspension would be in order, but not firing him. So I’m hoping that you’re going to see your way clear to letting him back on the force. What do you think about it?” Jim asked. 

“Actually, we have talked, taking a vote and have decided that if you’re big enough to let him come back, then we should let him come back. He will start all over again with vacation time, sick leave and his pension will still be there from the firing. We couldn’t take his pension away, the lawyers wouldn’t let us,” Sawyer said. 

“I was under the impression that you did take it away. I figured I would have to do a song and dance to try and get that back, but I guess I don’t, do I?” Jim wondered. 

“No, you sure don’t. But he’s going to be on probation for six months. If you have any troubles at all, you bring them to us, not to Captain Banks,” Sawyer said. 

“Why wouldn’t I report him to my superior?” Jim asked. 

“That’s part of his probation. He has to show up to our office once a week and give us a report on how things are going. If they don’t match up with what you say, then he’ll be out,” Sawyer explained. 

“So for the next six months, I have to come up here too?” Jim asked, sounding a little irritated. 

“No, you’ll be sent a form to fill out once a week with comments about how you feel about his actions and anything else you need to report. You don’t have to come up here at all, unless something goes wrong. Then you have to file a report with us and we’ll take it from there,” Sawyer stated. 

Jim stood up and said, “When does he get to come back?”

“We’re going to call him tonight and tell him what he had to do on probation and he can decide when he comes back. He’ll probably want to give notice to his other job, I’m sure. Ellison, we’re glad that you two worked things out without a lawsuit being used.”

“It was good meeting, you, I better get back to my job or I won’t have one too long,” Jim joked. 

“Good luck with everything, Ellison. Oh shit, I almost forgot to have you sign the paper. Without the paper we can’t do anything,” Sawyer said laughing. 

Jim looked over the paper and looked up at Sawyer in shock. “Barnes is coming back?”

“We can’t let one of them back on duty without the other one. It wouldn’t be right. He will get the same terms as Rafe. Is there a problem with that?”

“I didn’t forgive Barnes. I haven’t seen him, I haven’t talked to him and I shouldn’t have to see him or talk to him. I might have to think this over. In fact, I’m going to call my dad’s lawyer for this. I’ll just take this paper with me and I’ll get back to you tomorrow or the next day.” Jim grabbed the paper and started out the door. 

“You can’t have just one, Ellison, you must have realized that,” Sawyer commented sounding quite angry. 

“I’ll call you after I speak to the lawyer,” Jim said as he rushed out the door. He didn’t want to lose that paper for anything. He folded it quickly and put it in his pocket and went for the elevators. Jim saw three IA detectives coming towards him when the elevator opened. He got on it and pushed the button to shut the door quickly. He went right down to the parking lot and got into his vehicle. 

He called Blair first,” Sandburg.”

“Blair, I have to take some papers to my dad’s attorney and IA is going to be looking for me. Don’t you tell them where the lawyer is,” Jim warned Blair. 

“Is something wrong? What happened? Oh shit, here they come, gotta go,” Blair said before he put the phone down. 

Matt Sawyer walked up to Blair and said, “Where is your partner? He left with our property and he can’t do that. So we need to find him right now.”

Blair actually scratched the top of his head and tried to appear surprised. “I have no idea where he is. I thought he went up to your office to see you? Wasn’t that just an hour ago or so?”

“Sandburg, no one thinks you’re funny. Where in the fuck did he go?” Sawyer shouted. 

Simon walked out of his office and said, “What’s going on?”

“Ellison took IA property and fled the building,” Sawyer announced. 

“What do you mean he took your property, what type of property? He doesn’t usually take people’s stuff,” Simon yelled back. 

“He was supposed to sign some papers and he took them and said he was taking them to a lawyer instead of signing them,” Sawyer exclaimed. 

“So maybe he needed a second opinion. If his name was on it, he’s legally allowed to show it to his lawyer. Get the fuck out of my bullpen and don’t harass my cops again,” Simon ordered. 

Sawyer leaned into Simon and said, “We know about you and Rafe, so you might want to get Ellison back here as soon as you can, or your job will on the line.”

“Did everyone just hear him threaten me? I want you all to file a report and put it on my desk. I’m getting a lawyer,” Simon stated as he turned and walked away. 

Sawyer looked at Sandburg once more and said, “This is your last chance to call him.”

“Call him what?” Blair asked. Brown and Conner burst out laughing, they couldn’t help it. Joel stood in the doorway of his office and smiled broadly at Blair’s retort. 

“We’ll have him served with papers before you know it. You’re going to be sorry you messed with us, believe me,” Sawyer said. 

“Are you still here? Didn’t Captain Banks order you out of the bullpen? I think so. Let me go and ask him,” Blair stood up to head into Simon’s office and Sawyer grabbed Blair’s arm and yanked it back behind his back and everyone heard the crack. 

“You fucker, you just broke my arm,” Blair shouted. 

Simon came out and said, “He broke your arm?” Simon shoved Sawyer away from Blair and Simon looked him over and said, “Yup, looks broke to me too. Someone cuff this son-of-a-bitch.”

Joel was the first one at Sawyers side. He put cuffs on him and read him his rights. 

“Joel, I need you to take over for me and get the reports from everything having to deal with this. That includes, Sawyer and his unnamed partners that are standing over there. Get their names, Id’s and their reports files while I take Sandburg to the hospital. No one calls Jim about it. I’ll tell him later,” Simon ordered and led Blair to the elevator touching his shoulder very gently. 

“Got it taken care of, Simon. Take care, Blair,” Joel called out softly. “Get your asses over here before I arrest all of you. Sawyer, you are under arrest and you aren’t going to get out of this easily.”

Simon could see that Joel had it all under control and focused on Blair. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim got to his dad’s lawyer, Tom Bateman, who was always a lawyer for Jim and Blair and said, “I need you to look this over for me and tell me I don’t have to do this.”

He said, “Sit down and let me read it.”

He finished reading it and said, “I take it you want one of the people let off the hook, but not both?”

“That’s right and they said that I had to sign it or Rafe couldn’t come back at all,” Jim said nervously. 

“Jim, I’m really glad you didn’t sign this because it says here that it was your fault and you would be put on suspension. We’re going to get papers in order right away. Why don’t you call Blair and tell him what’s going on so he won’t be worried, “Tom said. 

Jim pulled his cell out and called Blair’s cell phone and Conner answered it. “Conner, where is Blair?” Jim was instantly nervous. Blair never left his phone sitting around. 

“I’m not supposed to tell you, but Sawyer came down here and harassed Sandy and then he broke his arm,” Conner said. 

“He broke Blair’s arm?” Jim shouted, making Tom jump. 

“Simon took him to the hospital, but he said to let you focus on the paperwork first. All of the IA guys that came down to harass us are being arrested. Joel is in charge. It’s going well, so don’t worry about this end. Just worry about Sandy.”

“Thank you, Conner, I’ll tell my lawyer to draw up papers while I’m here,” Jim said and then turned to Tom and said, “That fucker broke Blair’s arm. Do you believe it?” 

Jim didn’t even notice that he still had the cell phone open. Tom walked over and shut it and put it in Jim’s jacket pocket. “Go to the hospital and I’ll draw up all of the papers needed for this case. We’re going to sue their asses off.”

Jim hurried out of the office and drove to the hospital. He walked in and saw Simon sitting there and said, “Why aren’t you with him?”

“He didn’t want me there Jim. He’s just getting x-rays right now. He’ll need you when they set it,” Simon informed him. 

“That lousy fuck. He tricked me into almost signing papers and they would have suspended me from duty. I took them to my lawyer and he’s drawing up papers for Rafe right now. He’s drawing up papers for anything and everyone in Major Crimes and last but not least, he’s suing their asses off over Blair’s broken arm. God, what is taking them so long?” Jim paced and fretted. 

“Jim, you just got here ten minutes ago. Come here and sit down. Everything will be all right,” Simon suggested. 

Jim sat down but didn’t like it one bit. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Tom Bateman was fast if nothing else. He drew up papers for all of the members of Major Crime to sue for harassment. He drew up papers for Rafe and then drew them up for Jim and Blair separately. He left no stone unturned. He called Conner and got all of the names of the IA guys and added them to the papers. He especially wanted Sawyer’s full name, so now he was ready to rock and roll. He got his jacket on and went to his car. He was going to Blair and Jim since they couldn’t come to him. He would wait for them at the loft. Plus he had papers for Simon to sign too. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The doctor came out and asked, “Is there a Jim Ellison here?”

Both Simon and Jim got up to go with the doctor. “I’m sorry, but only Jim Ellison can go.”

“This is a police matter, so I can go too. They’re pressing charges and are having the papers drawn up as we speak. Now let’s get back there and see how our patient is doing. 

Jim walked into the room without being told where Blair was and hugged him close to his body, being super careful of the cast on Blair’s arm. 

“God, I’m glad you’re here,” Blair whispered. 

“I’m glad I’m here too. Babe, I’m so sorry about all of this,” Jim said sadly. 

“I only have to keep the cast on for four weeks. So it’s not as bad as it could have been. I have to stay on desk duty for the entire four weeks, Simon.”

“Good, it’ll give us a change to get a little caught up with things around the bull pen. I don’t want you or Jim worrying about a damn thing,” Simon ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” Blair teased and realized he felt really good. “Hey doc, did you give me something?”

“Yes, we gave you some Lortab’s and you’ll be feeling pretty good as long as you stay on them for the next three days,” Doctor Marshall said. 

“I’ll see to it that he does,” Jim volunteered. 

Blair said, “Man, I could use a big kiss. A big sloppy kiss.”

Jim went right over and kissed him, sloppy and all. Jim turned to the doctor and said, “So when can he go home?”

“He has to stay home for three days and then its desk duty for four weeks. He’s going to try and get out it, I want you all to understand how bad the break was. One more twist for that idiot and we would have had to place pins and a rod in his arm,” Dr. Marshall said. “We just need you to sign papers and you’re free to go, Blair.”

“Thanks, doc.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim got Blair settled in the SUV and they headed for home. He saw Tom waiting for him when they pulled up in the parking lot. 

Jim helped Blair get out of the truck and Tom walked over to them. “I want pictures taken of the cast and everything. Any bruising anywhere?”

Blair had no shirt on, just Jim’s jacket and he lifted up the jacket and Jim saw the bruising on his upper arm. Jim wanted to kill that son-of-a-bitch. 

“Take pictures of it all, Jim. It’s important. Here are your papers for everyone. Rafe’s are in this folder here. Tell him that I’ll file charges for him too if he’s willing,” Tom stated. 

“I’ll call and tell him the news,” Jim said. 

“Take your time with filling out the paperwork, there is no rush. I’ll talk to you in the next week. Take care, Blair,” Tom replied. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone filed their reports in the next week. Sawyer was charged with assault and was suspended for a year with no pay. He was also sued by everyone in Major Crimes. 

The city was sued and they settled out of court, because they knew there was going to be problems and they would have to pay anyway. Rafe was getting his job back at the same pay as when they made him leave and everyone else got a small settlement for the stress they had to deal with. 

Jim and Blair got a large sum paid to them, but Jim also stipulated that he wanted Sawyer fired from his job. The rest of the goons were going to be put on probation. 

Jim just wanted to try and make a change, but it ended up hurting Blair. This is something Jim wasn’t gong to get over soon. 

Rafe was going to be back in the bull pen in a week, so Jim felt like they had some honest to goodness closure.

The end.


	40. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes and BLair still has the stupid cast on his arm.

Family Life Part 40  
Changes  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,766

 

Jim was helping Blair get ready for work five days after the episode with Sawyer in the bullpen. Blair was able to go to work, but he was chained to the desk. Blair hated it, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Blair’s wardrobe was a riot. All of his shirts had the one sleeve torn off or cut off. 

Today was the day that Rafe was going to be joining them in the bullpen again. Everyone was looking forward to getting back to normal once more especially after the whole mess with Sawyer. 

“Jim, have you given any more thought as to what we’re going to do with our money?”

“Yeah, I mean, we’re going to add more to the kids’ college funds, they’re going to be set when they get to college. Then we could get a large screen tv for the boys for their room. That would be nice for them. Samantha is quite easy, if we got her a color book, she would be thrilled,” Jim said. 

Blair laughed and answered, “I meant would you like to set up a trust fund for each of them. So that when they turn 24 they will get a certain amount of money?”

“That’s a good idea, Blair. I would do that. Should we make an appointment at the bank today?” Jim asked. 

“Not today, today is going to be busy. We’re going to take Rafe out for lunch,” Blair said. 

“Oh we are, are we?” Jim teased. 

“Yeah, I thought we could take Henri and Rafe both. If Conner wants to go, she can too. Hell, I don’t care who goes, I just thought it would be nice to let him see we’re okay with him coming back.”

“Have you noticed how much Conner has come around about the entire Rafe situation?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, it’s because you threatened her. She knows better then to say anything to him now. She’s getting the hang of following orders,” Blair joked. 

“Good because she’s not my mom. She doesn’t need to follow me around and see if everyone is being nice to me,” Jim remarked. 

“She saw herself as your protector, but she’s backing off and doing a good job of it. She volunteered to make the cake for the welcome back party. She’s going to do well, you wait and see,” Blair assured Jim. 

“I hope so, because I don’t want to have to kick her ass,” Jim joked. 

“I know,” Blair wasn’t joking. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they got to the bullpen, Conner grabbed both of them and said, “I need an opinion.”

Jim and Blair followed her into the break room and saw a chocolate cake sitting there that said, ‘Welcome Back, Rafe’ and it was sitting on a big cutting board that was covered with wrapping paper that was very colorful. 

Jim said, “Nice cake, you made it?” 

“Of course I made it. But is it drowned out by the paper color below it? It was the only thing I could find to put on the cutting board. It’s wrapping paper and it’s all I had. Do you think it’s horrible?” Conner asked nervously. 

“Conner it looks wonderful. It blends with chocolate well. All of the colors will match, you wait and see. Did you get plates and all of that?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, but they’re just white. I’m not very good at this. I should have asked Drew and Max to help me,” Conner replied still sounding like the wreck she was. 

 

“Conner, calm down. It’s perfect. Rafe loves chocolate and this looks like its all chocolate, is it?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I remembered that he loves chocolate, so it’s a fudge cake. It’s got chocolate fudge in the middle of it,” Conner said. 

“Fuck Rafe, let’s eat it now,” Jim teased. 

Joel came to the doorway of the break room and said, “Rafe is on his way up. Great cake, Conner.”

“Thank you, Joel,” Conner said with a smile. 

Joel walked away and Jim said, “How come you’re okay with his compliments?”

“Because everything he says to me seems to warm my form,” Conner said snickering. 

“Oh my god, she’s got a thing for Joel. Does he know?” Blair asked. 

“Well he will if you keep running your mouth. Let’s get out to the bullpen. Everyone will be waiting,” Conner bossed. 

They walked a little behind Conner and Blair said, “I never would have guessed it.”

“I saw it about a month ago, but didn’t mention it because she didn’t. I hate to intrude on people’s thoughts or feelings,” Jim answered. 

Conner turned around and said, “You could give him a little push, Jimbo. He’s not taking the hints well.”

Both Jim and Blair started laughing until they got to the bullpen. Then they got ready for the big moment. 

The elevator door opened and Simon and Rafe walked off of it. Everyone yelled, “Welcome back, Rafe,” and threw confetti and blew horns until Jim could hardly stand the noise. He wanted to know whose idea that was. Probably Conner and Blair’s. 

They all shook his hand, including Conner and then Jim and Blair shook his hand. Everything was going well. Conner said, “Rafe would you like a cup of coffee?”

Rafe looked at her oddly and said, “Sure that would be great.”

She turned to Blair and pointed to the break room and Blair got up to help her. 

“We’re going to serve coffee and cake at 8:00 in the morning?” Blair wondered. 

“Hey, when you make the cake, you can make the rules. That frosting isn’t going to last much longer. It’s made with fudge and whipped cream. We HAVE to eat it soon,” Conner kidded. 

“Okay, I’m going to take a tray of coffee’s out and you bring the cake,” Blair suggested. 

“Oh good thinking, Sandy. I’ll help you pour the coffees and we’ll get this ready in no time.”

Conner came marching out of the break room carrying the cake and Blair was carrying a tray with coffee cups filled with coffee. Rafe looked pleasantly surprised. Jim had gone in and gotten the plates and silverware so they wouldn’t have to eat it with their hands. 

Conner said, “Welcome back, Rafe. I remembered that you loved chocolate cake, so this one is a chocolate fudge cake. Enjoy.”

“Thank you, Conner, that was really nice of you,” Rafe said as he took one of the plates and fork that Jim followed them in with. Jim could tell that Rafe was moved beyond words. 

“Who is going to cut the cake?” Simon asked. 

“Jim is,” Conner answered. 

“Thanks, bunches,” Jim teased. 

So Blair took a picture of Rafe holding the cake up and then Jim began to cut the cake. There were quite a few people in the bullpen, so he had to make the pieces very small. But he kept one big on with the rose on it for Rafe. He handed that one to Rafe and Rafe said, “Oh my god, it’s got gooey chocolate inside.”

Joel said, “Wait until you taste it. It’s one of the best cakes I’ve ever had.”

Rafe bit into it and moaned with happiness. “Conner, you outdid yourself. This is the best cake I have ever had.”

“Why thank you, Rafe. It’s an old family recipe,” Conner replied. 

“So we can’t have it?” Blair asked. 

“Nope, it was my grandmother’s recipe. You’ll just have to invite me over more and ask me to bring cake,” Conner teased. 

They all ate the cake very happily and drank their coffee and then the phones started ringing reminding them that they were working. Henri got a call and he and Rafe had to leave right away. 

Rafe stood up and said, “Thank you everyone from the bottom of my heart. I’ll never forget this day.”

He and Henri left and everyone else started to clean up the bullpen. It had been a nice little party. Jim was impressed with how much Conner was in control and didn’t say anything. Not to mention that delicious cake she brought. All in all, the morning had turned out quite well. Simon was lit up with happiness to have his bullpen back to normal and so was Jim. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair was sitting in the bullpen all by himself when Rafe and Henri came walking in. 

“Hey guys,” Blair called out. 

“We got us a murderer, Sandburg,” Henri answered. 

“Wow, that was fast,” Blair said. 

“It sort of fell into our laps,” Rafe replied. 

“Hey, Rafe don’t say that. Let them think we worked our asses off to get this guy,” Henri said laughing. 

“We worked our asses off getting this guy, Sandburg,” Rafe joked. 

“Sit down and tell me about it, I’m bored out of my mind,” Blair kidded back. 

So the three men sat and talked for about an hour, until Simon came out and said, “Do you have the paperwork done on the arrest yet?”

“We were just getting to it, sir,” Rafe answered, which made Blair almost smile. 

“Well, get to it now. I want it on my desk in the next half hour. Get busy. Sandburg, leave them alone,” Simon shouted. 

“Sorry dude, duty calls,” Brown said as he went to his desk and started typing right away. 

Rafe said, “It’s really weird calling him sir.”

“I bet, get busy, I don’t want to get yelled at again,” Blair bossed and Rafe laughed all the way to his desk. He and Brown were busy when Jim and Conner came in. 

“Did I miss anything fun?” Blair asked Jim. 

“If you call chasing a guy for two miles fun, then that’s what you missed. We got our guy, but my ass is dragging,” Jim said plopping down into the chair. 

“Why didn’t you run for him, Conner?” Blair asked. 

“Her ankle was bothering her,” Jim grumbled. 

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Good one, Conner.”

Everyone in the bullpen that had heard laughed. 

Jim liked hearing the laughter once again. Everyone was in place and it all seemed right. Now if he could just get Conner to leave him alone about Joel he’d have it made. 

“Chief, I could use a cup of coffee,” Jim said sounding exhausted. 

“So could I. Would you get me one while you’re up?” Blair replied. 

Jim glared at him and then smiled. He grabbed Blair’s cup and went to get them both a cup of sludge. 

While in the break room, Joel walked in and Jim said, “Conner wants you to ask her out.”

“You’re kidding. Don’t I seem a little old for her? Don’t I seem a little dark for her?” Joel joked. 

“I’m not kidding, she’s driving me nuts. Ask her out for dinner. The worst thing that could happen is it’s a flop. The best thing would be you have a gorgeous woman that wants to sleep with you,” Jim explained. 

“Oh my God, I’m so out of shape,” Joel growled. 

“She doesn’t seem to mind, Joel. Ask her out so she’ll leave me alone, okay?” Jim asked. 

“Okay Jim, I’ll ask her in a few minutes.”

They both walked out of the break room and Jim set Blair’s coffee in front of him. “So did anything exciting happen while we were gone?” Jim asked. 

“As a matter of fact, it was so fucking boring and no calls were being made so I looked over and your phone moved over to my phone and they began to fuck like bunnies.” Blair joked and laughed. 

Everyone in the room started laughing and Jim knew that this broken arm thing was driving him nuts. “Chief, what about you taking a few days off and hang out with the kids? They’re home from school and would love the company.”

“That joke about the phones wasn’t that bad. You’re going to throw me out of the bullpen?” Blair asked sadly. 

“I just thought maybe you would rather be doing something else instead of watching fucking phones,” Jim said smiling. 

“Did you know that they wanted to have a cigarette afterwards, but I sprayed them with the water bottle in my desk,” Blair teased. 

Even Jim laughed at that one. 

“I’m fine Jim. Bored, but fine. I like being at work. Besides I got to hear all about Brown and Rafe’s collar. Wow what a great bust,” Blair said sarcastically. 

Jim rolled his eyes and knew it was probably something that fell into their laps. He wasn’t going to fall for it. He started typing out his report. Once he was done, he signed it and took it into Simon’s office and put it on his desk. 

“Have your phones stopped messing around Jim?” Simon asked with a smile on his face. 

“Yes, they are behaving nicely and hopefully we won’t have trouble with them again. Blair did mention something about they wanted to have a cigarette but he sprayed them with the water bottle he keeps in his drawer.”

Simon burst out laughing and said, “That poor man need that cast off and fast. He’s so bored. Earlier he asked if he could chew on one of my cigars.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it, he’s got to be off. Maybe we’ll get some good jokes out of it,” Jim guessed. 

“That’s true. It’s been a good day so far. I’m happy that everything is running so smoothly. I spoke too soon. I just saw Conner flirting with Joel in the hallway. What the fuck is she doing?” Simon asked. 

“She has a thing for him. It can’t be helped. You know how it is, Simon. If someone floats your boat, you haven’t got much choice in the matter,” Jim said cheerfully. 

“I hope they keep it out of the bullpen.”

“I’m sure they will once he asks her out. He thinks he’s too out of shape and too old for her,” Jim said. 

“Oh for crying out loud. Tell him to just ask her and get it over with,” Simon ordered. 

“Yes sir,” Jim answered and walked out the door laughing. 

He sat back at his desk and Blair sprayed him in the face with the water bottle. “Oops, I was aiming for your phone. He was getting frisky again.”

“Enough with the phones, Blair. I just want you to know, if you’re arm wasn’t broken, I would beat your ass.” Jim said sternly. 

Blair laughed as he watched Jim wiping his face down with his Kleenex from his desk. 

“Have you talked to Conner?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, Joel asked her out and they’re going out tonight. Isn’t that great news?” Blair inquired. 

“Yes, maybe now we can rest without her intruding on us all the time,” Jim said as Conner walked over to his desk. 

“Jimbo, can I talk to you for a second?”

Jim sighed and got up and headed into the break room. “What do you want, Conner?”

“Do you think it would be slutty of me to sleep with him on the first date?” Conner asked. 

“I think you should fuck him in the car before you get to wherever you’re going. He’s going to be horny and you’re horny so why not do it in the car and take some of the pressure off? Then you can enjoy the rest of the night,” Jim asked. 

“I knew you would have the answer for me. Thank you,” Conner said flying out of the room. 

Jim had been joking. God help both of them. He shook his head to clear the cobwebs and walked back over to this desk. 

“Were you helpful?” Blair asked. 

“No, I was a joking idiot and she took me seriously,” Jim answered quietly. 

“Oh man, tell me you didn’t tell her to like fuck him or something on the first date,” Blair wondered. 

“This is our work place, let’s get back to work.”

Blair smiled at Jim because he knew then that Joel and Conner were going to be fucking on the first date. Jim was such a slut. But Blair was glad to have him as his slut. 

At five o’clock every said goodbye to one another and headed down to the parking garage. It had been a wonderful day. Jim felt like they were definitely back to normal. 

Jim was a happy camper and so was Rafe. That’s all that was important right then. 

Well not everyone was a happy camper. Blair wanted that fucking cast off his arm. He wasn’t happy at all. 

The end.


	41. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Jim and Blair.

Family Life Part 41  
The Family  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,407

 

When Jim and Blair arrived home that night Max and Drew were standing there waiting for them. 

“So how did it go with Rafe today?” Max asked. 

Blair smiled at them being nervous about their dad’s day. “It was a perfect day. Megan made a cake for him and everything. It was really nice.”

“Did you have fun, dad?” Drew asked. 

“I had a good day other then having to chase a bad guy for two miles in my dress shoes, instead of my tennis shoes, it was a great day,” Jim said happily. 

Drew started laughing and said, “Did you catch him, dad?”

“Of course I caught him. I always get my man,” Jim said as he pulled Blair into his arms. This made both of the boys laugh. 

“Where is Sam?” Blair asked. 

“She’s making a special picture for you and dad, so you have to stay out of her room until she’s done painting it. Don’t go in there, she’ll throw a fit,” Max answered. 

Jim smiled and said, “We’ll wait until she comes to us, although, that might be an hour. You boys go check on her really fast and make sure she’s doing all right.”

Max moved to his sister’s bedroom and knocked on the door. All Jim and Blair heard was, “Don’t let poppy and daddy come in here.”

Jim laughed and said, “It must be some painting, eh?” 

Drew said, “You know that big easel you got her for her birthday to paint on? Well, she’s finger painting an abstract that she saw in a book. If you like abstract, it’s pretty good. Not bad for a five year old.”

Blair smiled and said, “I can’t wait to see it. It’ll be her first piece that we frame. She’ll be thrilled.”

“You know if you boys ever want to do art for us, you just give it to us and we’ll frame for our room. We have empty spaces for kid art, just waiting,” Jim said. 

Max came back into the room and said, “I have something I did for you when we first moved in. You don’t have to frame it or anything, but I love drawing.”

“Oh go get it so we can see what you drew,” Blair suggested. 

Max rushed happily upstairs to get his artwork that he had done. While he was gone, Drew said, “I don’t draw, so I don’t have anything for you to hang up.”

“That’s not true, what’s up there on the wall to the right of our bed?” Jim asked. 

Drew ran upstairs to see what was hung up and he came down all smiles. “You framed the invitation and a poster size of the cake. When did you do that?” 

“We did it two days after the wedding. We were so thrilled with the artwork you did, that we wanted to share it with everyone. Thank you, Drew,” Blair said. 

Drew hugged both of them and said, “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

“It means a lot to us, too,” Jim reminded him. 

Max came walking down the stairs carrying a huge picture. It was two pictures put on the same poster page. One was a wolf and one was a black panther. Jim and Blair just stared at him and said, “Why did you draw those?”

“You have things in your room that have to do with them, so I figured one of you liked the wolf and one of you liked the panther. So I drew both. I know they’re not fancy, but you said you wanted to see them,” Max explained. 

“I love it, Max. It’s perfect just the way it is. We’re going to frame it on our next day off. You boys spoil us rotten. There’s not going to be any room left in our room at this rate,” Blair said. 

“I love it, too, Max. What do you think of it, Drew?” Jim asked. 

“I think he should have showed it to you when he did them six months ago. He was being a chicken,” Drew teased. 

“Thank you both for giving up great things to hang up,” Blair said happily. 

 

Samantha came walking out of her room and said, “Oh daddy, oh poppy, are you ready to see your surprise?”

“We’re ready,” Jim said cheerfully and walked towards his little girl and hugged her. 

She pulled both of the men into her room and showed them the picture that she had finished. It was a finger painting, but she covered the entire easel sheet with color. It was so bright, cheerful and wonderful that both men were too emotional at first. Then Jim picked her up and said, “Thank you, Sam. It’s beautiful. We have a frame upstairs that will fit it, so we can hang it up as soon as it’s dry.”

“Okay, daddy, I’m glad you liked it. Poppy, did you like it?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“I loved it. It’s the best finger painting I’ve ever seen. You did a wonderful job. Thank you,” Blair confessed. 

They walked out hand in hand with Sam to the kitchen, where Blair asked her if she wanted to help him make dinner. The two of them washed and began food preparations. 

Max walked up to Jim and said, “Can I talk to you upstairs, alone?”

Jim said, “Certainly. You can always talk to one of us.”

Jim walked up the stairs and dreaded this. He hoped it wouldn’t be a sex talk. He hated talking about sex, but if it was, he was going to have to wing it. 

Max came up the stairs and Jim knew it was going to be a sex talk. Max was blushing already. 

Jim pointed to one of the arm chairs and said, “Sit.”

Max sat down and Jim sat in the next one and Jim said, “Okay, I’m all ears.”

“Dad, I need to know what I’m supposed to do with Misty next. We kiss all the time and we both like it. Sometimes I like so much that I almost explode if you know what I mean?”

“So you’re still in the kissing stage?” Jim asked. 

“She’s let me touch her breasts a couple of times, but it makes me feel like I’m going to come in my jeans, so I don’t do that anymore. What are we supposed to be doing?” Max asked. 

“First of all, it’s normal to feel like you’re going to come in your jeans. I still feel that way sometimes. So that’s not a big deal, okay? Secondly, there is no script to follow when it comes to feelings. I would continue with the kissing and just spending time together and not worry about the next stage of sex,” Jim said. 

“What is the next stage of sex?” Max asked. 

“It’s for people that are older than 15, Max. So I think we don’t need to discuss it yet,” Jim answered. 

“But I’m almost 16 now. I want to do more,” Max said openly. 

“Well, you would touch her breast and rub them gently while you kiss. Then as things move on, you will be touching each other in your private parts,” Jim said blushing. 

“That’s what we want to do,” Max said. 

“Max, I think you’re still too young for it,” Jim said. 

“Dad, she’s already touched my penis, if that’s what you’re talking about. She asked to look at it and she touched it one night. It felt really good. Is this all right?” Max asked as he blushed too. 

“Max, I’m going to get Pop for this. He’s so much better at it then me,” Jim got up and walked down the stairs and whispered in Blair’s ear and Blair handed dinner over to Jim. Blair walked up the stairs and was up there for an hour talking with Max. When he was done, they walked down the stairs and Max had something in his hand. Max walked up to this bedroom and was up there for some time, until Jim called him for dinner. 

Jim wanted to ask Blair what had happened, but at the same time he didn’t want to know. God, these kids were growing up way too fast. 

During dinner, Max didn’t look at Jim once and Jim wasn’t happy about that. He wondered if he had handled it all wrong. He had to talk to Blair about that. After dinner, Max and Drew volunteered to do dishes and load the dishwasher. So Jim asked Blair if he could talk to him. 

They walked upstairs with Sam following them. Jim blushed when he saw Sam and Blair knew he wanted to talk about sex. “Sam, will go you please go paint us one more picture to go beside the other one?”

“Yes, Poppy, I would love to,” Sam said as she rushed into her room to get ready to paint again. 

Blair pulled Jim into his arms and said, “It’s all right Jim. You didn’t damage Max at all. You told him what I told him but then I told him how sex happens. I also told him I thought that was a couple years away, but he disagreed. I told him how he always had to use a condom, and he could buy them at the drug store anytime on his way home from school or ask us to buy them for him. I gave him two to carry in his wallet in case. I tried to talk him out of it, Jim, but he’s keen on having sex for the first time. So is Misty, it would seem. I hope the talk was good enough. I was strict, yet understanding I think. I hate to see them grow up. But he told me that Drew is asking all sorts of questions about whacking off. So it’s time we had a talk with him.”

“Blair, you have a talk with him. I just get flustered and don’t do a very good job at all. I even blush,” Jim said sighing. 

“Send Drew up and I’ll tell him about the wonders of the shower in the morning, or at night. It’ll be fine, Jim.”

Jim walked down the stairs and said, “Pop wants to talk to you.” 

Drew looked up surprised and said, “Am I in trouble?”

Jim hugged him quickly and said, “No, not at all. Go on upstairs he wants to talk to you.”

Blair had Drew upstairs for an hour and Jim wondered what was taking so long when Drew came walking down the stairs and said, “I’m going to have a shower before I go to bed.”

“Okay,” Jim called back. 

Jim knew what he was up to and almost laughed. He seemed all right with the sex talk. Blair was really good at all of this and he hoped that it would help the boys. 

Max came walking down and said, “Misty and I just talked and agreed that we’re too young to have sex, so we’re going to wait for another year. If we’re still together then, we’ll try it out.”

Jim hugged him and said, “That’s why God invented your hands, Max.”

Max snickered and walked back upstairs. 

Jim got the bath ready for Sam and called her in. She jumped in the tub and Jim scrubbed her up and got her hair washed, rinsed and conditioned. When he was done, he pulled her hair up in a pony tail for the night and put her pajama’s on. She brushed her teeth, really well and ran upstairs to get Poppy for book reading time. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep that night. Max came in and kissed her on top of the head when he came down. Drew was still busy in the bathroom, which made Jim almost laugh numerous times. 

!!!!!!!!!!

All the kids were sleeping and Jim and Blair slid into bed. Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him softly and sexily and said, “What are the chances of me getting a little tonight?”

“I would say pretty fucking good, Jim.”

They kept the sounds down to almost nothing and made love like they hadn’t made love in months. Jim loved when Blair was that receptive. Afterwards, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed the back of his head and said, “I love you more than anything in the world, Blair.”

“I love you too,” Blair answered and snuggled in closer to Jim. 

They fell asleep quite quickly and knew that their children were growing up way too fast. 

!!!!!!!!!!

At breakfast, Drew said, “Is it poker weekend, Saturday?”

“It sure is. Everyone is going to be here. Did you want to invite some friends over to have something to do? Sam can just hang with all of us playing poker,” Blair said. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, pop. She can hang with us until she falls asleep. She’s not that big of a pain yet. She wrestles with Mark and Mike and Seth and Sam. She holds her own too. We’ll invite Seth and Sam over this weekend and see how it goes,” Drew answered. 

“Is Uncle Simon coming to poker on Saturday?” Sam asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “Yes, and he’s bringing his boyfriend, Rafe. So you’ll get to see both of them. Won’t that be nice?” 

“Oh I can’t wait to see his boyfriend. Is he nice?” Sam asked. 

Blair replied, “He’s very nice and you’ll like him a lot. Now let’s all get ready for school. We have to take you before we go to work. Get hopping, everyone. That includes daddy.”

The kids all laughed as Jim hurried and finished his breakfast. He actually loved these moments in time. He adored being with Blair and the kids. Sometimes he disliked work because it took away from these moments. But so did school and life in general. Jim would have to get used to sharing. 

Blair and Jim cleaned up the kitchen while the kids got ready to go. When everyone was done, it was time. Jim drove them to school and Blair walked Sam in and then they dropped the boys off at the Jr. High. 

Jim and Blair talked about their kids all the way to work and knew that they were the luckiest men alive. 

The end.


	42. Problems?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just like to have the guys argue. And tonight was one of those nights. So yes, they are going to argue, but know that it will turn out just fine. Be well.

Family Life Part 42  
Problems?  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,208

 

Warning: Sometimes I just like to have the guys argue. And tonight was one of those nights. So yes, they are going to argue, but know that it will turn out just fine. Be well. 

 

Blair walked down to records to see if he could hurry Jim up and Jim was at the counter flirting with Rebecca. Rebecca was married, so it was harmless, but it still bothered Blair a great deal. 

Jim must have heard him and he pulled away from the counter and stopped the flirting immediately. He turned around and smiled at Blair and said, “I’ve got everything, Chief. I’ll be right up.”

Was he dismissing me? What the fuck? Blair turned around and stormed off and he was pissed off like he hadn’t been in years. 

Blair walked upstairs and went to Simon’s office and said, “Something has come up, I need some time off.”

“Right this moment?” Simon teased, because he knew that Blair was pissed, he just didn’t know why. 

“Do you want me to kill him while we’re in the bullpen or while he’s at home?” Blair asked, not joking one bit. 

“Yeah, take the next three days off. Do you have a car?” Simon asked. 

“Hell no, I rode with the jerk,” Blair answered. 

“Stop downstairs and ask Michaels if he’d run you by your house for your vehicle. He doesn’t have to know anything else,” Simon suggested. 

“Okay, I’m off,” Blair yelled over his shoulder and saw Jim walking into the room. Jim stopped him and said, “Where are you going with your jacket on?”

“Anywhere but here, now take your fucking hand off of my arm,” Blair whispered Sentinel soft. 

“What’s going on?” Jim asked as he pulled his hand away from Blair’s arm. 

“You’re in charge of the kids for the next three days. Think about today and see if you can figure it out. See ya,” Blair said as he rushed to the open elevator. 

Jim looked over at Simon and Simon just shrugged his shoulders. Jim was going to have to figure this out himself. He was on his own, damn it. He didn’t do well on his own, didn’t everyone know that by now? 

!!!!!!!!!!

Downstairs, Michaels had just finished talking to Simon and Simon told him Blair needed a ride to his house for his vehicle. Michaels bought it and when Blair got off of the elevator Michaels said, “Are you ready to go? Captain Banks asked me to take you to your vehicle.”

“Thanks, Michaels. It’s really nice of you. Everyone was busy doing something. I guess I should bring my own SUV from time to time, eh?” Blair asked making small talk. 

The two men started to the squad car and Michaels talked Blair’s leg off. Blair was shocked. He didn’t really even know this guy, but yet Michaels acted like he had known him his entire life. Blair finally relaxed as they drove off and he let himself enjoy the talking for a change. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim walked into Simon’s office and said, “What the fuck did I do this time?”

“I have no idea, but he asked for three days, so I would suggest you tell the kids he had to work or something. He wasn’t really thinking about anything, he was too pissed off. You should really keep track of what you do to piss him off, Ellison,” Simon barked. 

“You’re mad at me too?” Jim whined. 

“What did you do today, Jim? Tell me what you did every step of the way and I’ll tell you what you need to beg forgiveness for.”

“We were fine this morning and I told him I would go down to records and get something and it took a little longer than I had planned, but no big deal and he came down and I told him I had it covered, I would be right up. See, I didn’t do anything,” Jim explained. 

“Did you talk to anyone down in records?” Simon inquired. 

“Just Rebecca,” Jim answered. 

“The same Rebecca that is warm for your form? That Rebecca? Were you flirting, Jim?”

“I was just being friendly. She was friendly so I was being friendly back. She’s married, Simon.”

“And so are you, need I remind you?”

“I was just smiling and talking to her. It was no big deal,” Jim swore. 

“What exactly did you say when you saw Blair standing there?” Simon asked. 

“I’ve got everything, Chief. I’ll be right up, that’s exactly what I said,” Jim repeated word for word. 

“Jim, you dismissed him like he was some used up old hag or something. I can’t believe you said that shit to him,” Simon observed. 

“I’ll make it up to him tonight,” Jim replied angrily. 

“Wait a minute, you have no right to be angry with Blair. You’re being an ass. What? Are you tired of being with him or something?” Simon barked. 

Jim glared at Simon and said, “I knew you would take his side. You always do.”

“There is no side. There is only the jerk and only one that got shit on. Guess who you are?” Simon asked sarcastically. 

“I didn’t even do anything,” Jim swore again. 

“Then why was Sandburg close to leaving your ass?” Simon wondered. 

“I don’t know why. So what if I flirted with her. He flirts with everyone he comes in contact with. Why aren’t you mad at him about that?” Jim asked. 

“Well, he’s going to be gone for three days, so you’ll have plenty of time to think about it, won’t you?” Simon questioned. 

“I can’t believe he’s just going to leave the kids. That’s shitty, even for him,” Jim snarled as he walked out of the office. 

Jim went and sat down at his desk and called Blair’s cell phone, he heard, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, what are you doing? I need to talk to you. Right now,” Jim said. 

“I’m making a nice dinner right this second and a nice dessert. I haven’t got time to talk to you. I have three days off and I thought we could use a break. But I couldn’t leave the kids with just you, because god only knows what you would tell them. So instead, I’ve packed your bags and you’re going somewhere for three days. Call your dad and see if you can stay there. I don’t much care where you go, just know that you’re working because that’s what I’m telling the kids. Now get your work done and get home to pick up everything and leave. Understood?” Blair asked. 

“What if I don’t want to leave?” Jim said angrily. 

“Tough shit. You either leave nicely, or we fight in front of the kids. Do you really want to upset the kids?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t even get to talk to you about it?” Jim asked, calming down a little bit. 

“You can call me tonight after the kids go to bed and we can discuss a few things. But don’t think I’m a fool, Jim Ellison, because I’m not.”

“Are you going to pick Sam up at day care?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, everyone will be here when you get home. I will have already told them that you’re going to be gone for three days. So they’ll be prepared. Sam’s not going to like it. She likes having both of us around all the time.”

“Blair, I want to talk to you, I don’t want to leave,” Jim pleaded. 

“Tough, I need time to think and so do you. You can call me in the evenings from where ever you stay. It’ll work out that way better,” Blair hoped. 

“I love you,” Jim whispered. 

“See you at 5:30. Bye,” Blair said as he hung up. He knew he should have said he loved him, but right that second, he wasn’t sure he did. He didn’t like being dismissed from records like he was some little piece of ass that Jim kept around for when he needed it. 

Blair was instantly depressed thinking like that and thought about the kids instead so he would be in a happier frame of mind while he cooked dinner. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim couldn’t believe how fast this had all gone downhill. Now he needed to get a hotel room so he wouldn’t have to tell his dad he had screwed up. Jim was certain that he was going to point out to Blair that he flirted all the time, why did Jim have to put up with it? Yes, Jim was going to be as tough as he could be while he begged for forgiveness. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim walked through the door and Sam said, “Daddy, I don’t want you to have to leave for three days. Poppy said you are. Are you?”

Jim kneeled down on the floor and hugged Sam to his chest. “Yes, I’m leaving for three days and I’ll be back. Okay? I promise I’ll bring you something nice from the trip.” Jim hugged her closely to himself and felt like sobbing. When had this all gone to shit? 

He got up off the floor with Sam and hugged Drew and Max and said, “You help pop take care of things while I’m gone, okay?”

“We will,” Max answered sadly. 

Jim could tell he knew something was up. Jim hugged him and whispered, “Everything will be all right.”

Then he hugged Drew and told him the same thing. He said goodbye to Blair and took his bags and walked out the door. 

Max walked into the kitchen and said, “So what did he do anyhow?”

“No one’s business but ours, Max.”

“Yeah, it is our business too. He’s our dad. You just made him leave and I’m not happy about it. Why can’t you figure things out here at the house?” Max pouted. 

Blair pulled his cell phone out and called Jim’s number. “Ellison.”

“Change of plans. We’ll be discussing things here at the house. The boys are on to us and don’t want us separated. So bring your stuff back up stairs. Pretend you’re shocked to not have to go, so Sam won’t know what’s going on,” Blair suggested. 

In a few minutes, Jim came walking through with his suitcase and carryon and Sam said, “Daddy is home already.”

“The trip got cancelled, Sam, so daddy will be here all week. Don’t worry, okay?” Jim asked. 

She hugged his legs and said, “Okay, daddy.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim and Blair were doing dishes, not talking to each other and Max came in and said, “Drew and I are taking Sam upstairs so you two can talk. We’re playing Guitar Hero, so you’ll have some time to yourselves.”

“Thank you, Max,” Jim said as he hugged him quickly. 

Blair watched them all walk up the stairs and said softly, “You dismissed me today like I was some piece of ass you kept around for emergencies.”

“I’m sorry if I did that. But I need to ask you something and I want the truth,” Jim said. 

“So ask,” Blair said. 

“How many times a day do you flirt with females or males? Just count and answer me,” Jim ordered. 

“I flirt every day?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, sometimes four or five times in a day. I have to listen to you sweet talk females all the time and sometimes males. It gets a little tiring, so I thought today what the hell. I’m going to see why Blair get’s such a charge out of it and I found out,” Jim said. 

“You found out what?” Blair inquired. 

“I found out that it’s great for the ego to have someone flirt back at you. It makes you feel like a totally different person. I felt like a million bucks, flirting with Rebecca, knowing she didn’t mean it either, but it still felt good. And now I understand why you do it,” Jim explained. 

“I didn’t mind the flirting so much, it was the being dismissed that angered me,” Blair pointed out. 

“I’ll give you that. You have every right to be angry about that. I’m sorry I said that and it won’t happen again. But the flirting, I think we’re both okay to do that. It’s not like we want someone else, we just like to see if we still have it,” Jim said. 

“So just like that, we’re going to be making up?” Blair said. 

“I was hoping for some sex tonight, so I could show you how much you mean to me,” Jim said smiling. 

“Works for me. I don’t like being mad at you anyway. You pointed out something I had never seen before. I’m going to try and stop flirting so much, though. It’s just not nice,” Blair said as he slid into Jim’s arms. 

“We might have problems every now and then, but we can work them out without having to separate. Let’s always remember that,” Jim replied. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.” 

The men finished the dishes and then went upstairs to get Sam ready for bed. Max and Drew were both smiling when they saw how happy they were. 

Life was good. 

Problems solved. J 

The end.


	43. Life in the Fast Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is turning 16.

Family Life Part 43  
Life in the Fast Lane  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4,319

 

Blair took Max down to the Motor Vehicle Department and waited for him as he filled out everything he needed to for his learners permit. Max was so excited, although, Jim and Blair didn’t share that same enthusiasm. Once he was done, they took him over to the section to have the written test and he was only in there for about 20 minutes when he came out smiling. He sat down next to Blair and said, “I think I aced it, pop.”

“I would think so after all of the studying you did. Are they going to call and tell you if you passed or what?” Blair asked, not remembering how it worked at all. 

“He said it would be about ten minutes and they would call me up to tell me if I passed or failed. If I passed, then they’ll take my picture for the drivers permit. If I fail, I’ll never hear the end of it from Drew,” Max said sorrowfully. 

“Why Drew?” Blair asked. 

“He’s expecting me to pave the way for him. He wants everything to go perfectly so you won’t have objections when it’s his turn to get his permit. Which one of you is going to teach me to drive?” Max asked. 

“I’m going to be your teacher, whether your dad likes it or not. He’s too anal about everything. I’m a little more laid back and might not bite your head off for every little thing. Don’t you agree?” Blair inquired. 

“Have you ever taught a teenager to drive?” Max wondered. 

“Actually I have and it didn’t go too well. But I’ve learned a lot since then and think I would make a far better teacher now. I’m looking forward to teaching you and watching you get your license. Are you excited for the big birthday coming up?” Blair asked. 

“I was wondering if I could have friends over for a sleep over instead of a party, party. I want cake and ice cream, but no adults except you and dad. I wanted to ask Mark and Mike and Seth and Sam. It just sounded like fun to hang with each other and play video games all night long. What do you think of that?”

“Max, I think your dad wanted to have a pretty big get-together for your birthday. Everyone wants to share in it this year. This is our first birthday with you as our son. Do you understand?” Blair questioned. 

“Oh that’s fine too. We’ll still be able to have our friends come, right?” Max asked. 

“Of course your friends can come. It’s going to be a nice birthday party. Dad wants to have it all on video beings it’s our first one and all,” Blair explained. 

“So who all is coming?” Max remarked. 

“Everyone from Major Crime is coming and then all of your friends. Of course, Naomi is coming and so is grampa William. I don’t know about Steven yet, but hopefully him too. It’s going to be a nice day. We thought a barbecue would be nice. Does that sound all right with you?” Blair asked. 

“It sounds great, pop. I think it’s cool that you both want to make such a big deal out of my 16th birthday. It makes me feel more loved than I already am. I think it’s going to be fun,” Max commented. 

They called his name over the loud speaker and he got up nervously and walked up to the counter. Blair stayed back, even though he wanted to be with him to help him deal with rejection if need be, but there was no need. He turned and grinned wildly at Blair and followed the man over at the machine and smiled for his license picture. Blair was never so proud in his life. God, time was going way too quickly as far as he was concerned. 

Max walked up to Blair and showed him his new permit and grinned the entire time. “Would you like a lesson in the parking lot?” Blair asked. 

“That would be awesome. Thanks, pop,” Max replied happily. 

For the next hour, Blair let Max drive up and down the side of the parking lot that had no cars in it. He also had him pull into the parking spaces and back up and pull out again. Max was doing beautifully. Blair knew he was going to be easy to teach, he could tell. Max wasn’t scaring the hell out of Blair, which Blair was thrilled with. 

They changed places and Blair drove home pointing out different things he did as he drove to show Max how it was done. Max was so excited he could hardly see straight. When they got home, he was bouncing as they got out of the SUV. Jim was watching from above and knew the answer to his question immediately. Blair and Max were both happy. So things had gone well. Jim was relieved and he was also relieved to know that Blair was going to do all of the driving lessons. Jim wasn’t as patient as Blair was. He knew this much, but he’d do really well at giving him support and praise when he needed it. Jim was good at that. 

When they got upstairs, Max walked up to Jim and showed him his permit first thing. Jim hugged Max and told him how proud he was of him. And Jim meant it. These boys never ceased to fill him with pride. Jim and Blair were very lucky parents. Thankfully they would have quite some time before they were going to have to deal with this with Drew. At least another year and a half. That would give them time to rest up. Then they would have the big break before Samantha started driving. Jim didn’t even want to think about that. 

Max ran upstairs to show Drew his permit and Blair smiled over at Jim. “He got 100 percent on the test. He knew he had aced it, but not by that much. He was so thrilled that I let him drive for an hour in the parking lot so he could get a feel for the SUV. I want to talk to you about something about his party too. We’ll talk tonight after everyone has gone to bed,” Blair said. 

“Sam isn’t here. Conner picked her up to take her to a movie, so let’s go upstairs and talk now. You know that Max is upstairs talking on the phone to his friends telling them the news. So come on,” Jim pushed Blair up the stairs and Blair snickered all the way up. 

“I remember a time when you used to push me up the stairs for other things,” Blair teased. 

“Hey, don’t start anything you can’t finish, young man,” Jim joked. 

“Sit,” Blair commanded. 

Jim sat in the chair on the other side of their bed. Blair sat in the opposite one and said, “Max would really like to have a sleepover with his friends for his birthday. He said it was fine that we do a party up for him, but I got the feeling that he really didn’t want all of the adults here. He would never say anything, but maybe we should let him have a small party with his friends. And while we’re on the subject of parties, are we going to get him a car for his birthday?”

“I’m fine with letting Max have a small party with his friends. Sometimes we push our friends on them too much, I think. I bought his car already and it’s stored over at my dad’s house in his garage. It’s a compact car, but not a dangerously small one. It’s not too fancy, but yet, no one is going to make fun of it either. It’s a Ford Focus ZX5. It’s really nice. It’s loaded with anything and everything he could need in it and the color is not too loud that it’ll make us nuts. I think it’s better to have Gray’s when it comes to cars. I would never buy him a red car, that’s for sure. I bought it four days ago when I was helping my dad move that dresser in his spare room. He said he had a friend that had a brand new car that he had to sell. He bought it for his son, but his son has cancer and won’t be getting out of the hospital. So he gave me a decent price on it, although I paid him more then he asked for it. It’s brand new. He had just ordered it and paid for it when he found out about his son’s illness. And Max and Drew don’t need to know about that. Okay?” Jim said. 

“So small party is in, new car is bought and paid for and I didn’t even get to help. Bummer,” Blair kidded, but really was a little bummed. 

“You’re going to be in charge of his small party. I saw a balloon for him that had a set of car keys on it that would be perfect for him. So I’m going to make a list of things he’ll need for the car and you’re going to be in charge of getting them if you want to. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the car, but I wanted to wait until my check cleared the bank and it was ours for sure. Do you want to do all of the running around and stuff like that?” Jim asked. 

Blair pulled Jim up out of his chair and gave him a huge kiss. Nice and sloppy, just like Jim liked them. Jim was really getting into it when Max said, “Hey dad, are you up there?”

“Yes, we’ll be down in a second,” Jim called out. “You’re a demon, you do know that right?”

Blair smiled at him and licked his bottom lip and then chewed on it. “Fuck,” Jim growled as he pulled Blair into his arms again. 

“Jim, we have to go downstairs,” Blair said laughing. 

Jim still didn’t let go of Blair right away. Blair could feel Jim’s hard cock pulsing through his jeans and Blair’s. Blair loved that he could still do that to Jim from time to time. “Are you going to let me go?” Blair asked. 

“Make an excuse, I have to calm down. I’m really hot and bothered. This hard on isn’t going anywhere but up,” Jim growled again. 

“Okay, I’ll see you downstairs in a few minutes,” Blair said making sure his cock was calmed down enough to make the entrance into the kitchen. 

“Oh by the way, I hate you,” Jim whispered. 

“I hate you too,” Blair whispered back and smiled all the way downstairs. 

Blair walked into the kitchen and started talking to the boys right away. They didn’t question why Jim wasn’t there, so Blair let it stand the way it was. 

Max said, “We’re going over to Mike and Mark’s house, so we’ll be back in a couple of hours. You two can have some alone time.”

“Thank you, boys, that would be nice,” Blair answered. 

They left and Blair locked the door and made a run for the upstairs. Jim was leaning against the dresser taking deep breaths, making Blair smile. He had done this to Jim with a little chewing and a lick with his tongue. He still had it. Blair walked over to where Jim stood and slid between the dresser and Jim and Jim said, “Holy shit, I just got it calmed down. Don’t touch me, all right?”

Blair chewed on Jim’s lower lip again and then licked his lips and the inside of his mouth. Jim just pushed himself harder into Blair’s body and moaned with need. 

“We’ve got the place to ourselves. When is Samantha coming home?” Blair asked. 

“Not until after dinner,” Jim said throwing Blair’s body onto the bed. Blair laughed out loud and said, “Someone needs me really badly.”

“I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked,” Jim whispered and started taking Blair’s clothes off and the front door opened. Jim moaned into Blair’s chest and Blair just petted his head. 

Jim could hear the boys walking softly up to their room and Jim lost all interest in Blair. “Later, okay?”

“Why does it bother you to have sex with kids in the house? You do it during the night, what’s the difference?” Blair wondered. 

“Later…” Jim growled and walked down the stairs. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max and Drew came downstairs to get a drink and Jim was in the kitchen. “Oh man, I thought you were upstairs, you scared me.”

“No, I’m thinking about what to start for dinner tonight,” Jim said as he opened up the pantry. 

Blair walked in all smiles and said, “The boys had other plans?”

“They got in trouble, so we had to leave,” Drew said softly. 

“What kind of trouble?” Jim asked. 

“They were supposed to be cleaning up their room and the living room instead of playing Wii with us. So they got in trouble and their mom sent us home. She was really angry,” Max said. 

“You haven’t been there very long, why would she be so angry about you being there and playing Wii, if you just got there?” Jim wondered. 

“They were supposed to have it done before we ever got there and they never even did any of it. So they’re grounded. They can’t come for my birthday party,” Max said sadly. 

“You don’t even know when your birthday party is, Max,” Jim said. 

“Their mom was really mad and she said they weren’t allowed to hang out with us anymore,” Drew said. 

“You have got to be joking?” Blair asked. 

“No, she was really angry. She said that we might get our stuff done for us, but her boys have to do their own. Then she held the door open and said that the boys wouldn’t be coming to my birthday party. She was really angry at us,” Max explained. 

“I wonder what brought that on,” Blair snapped. 

“Don’t get mad at her. We must have done something wrong and we just don’t know what it is. She’s usually very nice,” Drew pleaded. 

“I’m going to have to call her and ask what you boys did to offend her. It’s important that we find out what’s going on,” Jim said. 

He picked up the phone and dialed Mrs. Benson. When she answered the phone Jim could tell she had been crying, “Hello?”

“Mrs. Benson, this is Jim Ellison. Our sons came home and said they did something to offend you and I was wondering if you could tell me what it was. They need to know what is right and what is wrong. If they did something terrible at your house, I would expect you to tell me about it.”

She started crying and said, “They didn’t do anything. They were just here at the wrong time. I just found out that my husband is leaving us, just like what happened to Denise, Seth and Sam’s mom. I’m still in shock. I’m sorry I took it out on all of them. Tell the boys I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Jim asked. 

“Do you know of any apartments opening up in this school district that a single mom could afford? I can’t afford this one without my husband’s income. Well, he’s not coming back. So we’re going to have to move. I don’t want to move them away from the school because it’s been so good for them. If you hear of anything, would you let me know about it? We have one month left on the lease,” Mrs. Benson said. 

“Mrs. Benson, what is your first name. I think it’s important that we know each other by first names,” Jim said. 

“It’s Sarah,” she answered sadly. 

“Well Sarah, try not to worry. We’ll find you something, I promise,” Jim said before hanging up the phone. 

“What happened?” Max asked. 

“She was upset because her husband just informed her that he was leaving them and she took it out on your boys. She said she’s sorry about that. But they only have one month to find another place or then they have to move out of the school district. So we’ve all got to find her a place,” Jim suggested. 

“Are there any more units in this building?” Blair asked. 

Jim dialed Mr. Stanley’s number and heard him say, “Hello?”

“Mr. Stanley, this is Jim Ellison, I was wondering if you have any units left in the building that need work and are cheap?” Jim asked. 

“I just so happen to have a new one, that is in need of a lot of hard work, but it’s mostly dirty. Not in bad shape at all. The people left it and didn’t pay me, so it’s mine to sell. It’s not as big as yours, but it’s in decent shape. You could put two kids upstairs and in the small room downstairs put an adult. I take it it’s someone with kids?” Mr. Stanley asked. 

“Yes, she’s alone and has two boys. It would be so nice if we could offer it to her for a good price,” Jim commented. 

“I’ll tell you what, Jim, if she wants to rent it, I’d give it to her for $500.00 a month plus utilities. Do you think she would be able to afford that?” 

“I’ll call her right now and ask her if she could swing it. I hope so, because they’re good kids and need a nice home. This is an excellent family building, if I do say so myself,” Jim said. 

“I’ll wait for your call,” Mr. Stanley answered. 

Jim called Sarah back and said, “How much is your rent now?” 

“It’s $1,200 a month, plus utilities. I can only afford about six by myself,” Sarah replied. 

“There is a unit in our building that the landlord would give it to you for $500.00 a month, but it’s only big enough for the boys to have the loft bedroom and you would have a very small bedroom on the first floor. So I didn’t know how you felt about that. It’s much smaller then the one we have. It’s half of ours. We have two units. What do you think of that?” Jim asked. 

“I think it would be perfect. Tell him I’ll take it, in fact, let me call him and I can fill out the paperwork tomorrow after work. Thank you, Jim. That was so nice of you to check for me,” Sarah replied. 

Jim gave her the number and then hung up the phone. Another family will be moving in to the building,” Jim said smiling. 

Max hugged him quickly and said, “Mark and Mike will be so happy in this building with Seth, Sam and Daryl. This is great,” Max said happily. 

“I don’t want to burst any of your bubbles, but you all forgot Mary. There is no room for a five year old,” Blair said sadly. 

“There would be if we got a nice sofa bed or futon for Sarah for the living room and Mary could have the little room under the stairs. How does that sound to everyone?” Jim suggested. 

Blair picked up the phone and dialed Sarah again. “Hello?” 

“Hi Sarah, its Blair Sandburg. Jim and I completely forgot about little Mary. So we wondered if it would be too crowded if you put her in the little room under the stairs and you could sleep on a futon in the living room?” 

“We were just discussing that, Mr. Stanley and I. I told him it might be cramped, but it would be our own home, so that would be nice. I’m going to fill out the paperwork for him tonight and he’ll call me tomorrow with the answer. Thank you so much for thinking of us. It’ll be nice having the boys all in the same building won’t it?” Sarah asked. 

“I think it’s going to be great. Now about Max’s birthday party. It’s in three weeks, are you going to be able to let the boys come for that?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yes, the boys can’t wait to come. They said something about spending the night. If you would like, I could take Samantha that night and the girls could have a slumber party here,” Sarah suggested. 

“Sarah, that’s a great idea. She loves little Mary. We’ll work out the details later,” Blair said before he hung up the phone. 

All of them talked about anything and everything having to do with the party, the moving and the cleaning. Max and Drew wanted to surprise Mrs. Benson with a clean apartment. So Jim had to call Mr. Stanley and ask him if they could do that before he gave the keys to Sarah. Mr. Stanley thought it was a wonderful idea. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The day of Max’s birthday, William came over and said, “Happy Birthday, Max.”

Max hugged him and said, “Thank you, grampa. I’m having a party with my friends tonight, did you hear about it?”

“I not only heard about it, but I also heard that you just got your drivers license. Wasn’t it just three weeks ago that you got your permit?” William asked. 

“Yes, it was fast. Pop taught me how to drive and dad showed me how much car insurance was going to cost. It’s scary,” Max admitted. 

“I’m just here for one reason and one reason alone,” William said happily. He handed a card to Max and smiled as Max opened it and Max said, “Grampa, I can’t believe you started a savings account for me, with $500.00 in it. Thank you so much.”

Blair and Jim were stunned. They hadn’t expected that. But Jim went upstairs and got the balloon he had filled the day before and brought it down the stairs. “Happy Birthday from us, Max.” Jim handed him the birthday balloon that had a picture of car keys on it. 

 

“What does that mean?” Max asked excitedly. 

“It means, your grampa drove your new car over here and will need a ride home before your party starts. Are you ready to go downstairs and see your car?” Blair asked. 

“I can’t believe this. A car? I thought maybe a Wii game, but a car?” Max kept hugging Jim and Blair over and over again. 

“There are a lot of rules to follow driving this car. You’re going to sit down and learn them all before you take my dad home,” Jim said. 

“Can I see it first?” Max asked. 

William smiled and said, “Let’s go down, here are your keys. There is a full lot down there and you have to figure out which one is yours.”

They all went downstairs, including a very excited Sam. She was as happy about it as Max was. 

They all walked out into the parking lot and like Max was drawn to it, he went right to the dark grey Focus. “This is it. I just feel it.”

Jim hugged him and said, “You’re not disappointed that you didn’t get a little sports car or something?”

“Dad, I was expecting a Wii game. Honestly, I was. I never would have asked or expected a car. This is awesome,” Max said bouncing. 

“Check out the interior and then we’ll go upstairs and we’ll hear the rules of the road before you drive grampa home. Turn the CD player on. There is a special song on it for you,” Blair said. 

Max sat inside the car and started it and pushed play on the CD player. It went to where the CD was and started playing, Life in the Fast Lane. Everyone started laughing and Max looked like he was going to cry. 

Blair said, “Okay, out of the car and let’s go upstairs for the rules. Come on, we have a party to plan yet too.”

As they were walking up the stairs, Sarah Benson walked out of her loft apartment and smiled at them all. “What’s going on?”

“Did you get all moved in already?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, the boys and I had help from my brothers with their trucks. So we’re all moved in, we just have to find places for everything. It’s quite a bit smaller then what we’re used to. But it’s great. We couldn’t be happier. Mary loves being so close to Samantha and don’t forget Samantha, you’re staying with us tonight,” Sarah said happily. 

“I can’t wait. This will be my first time staying at Mary’s house,” Samantha answered. 

“I got a car, Mrs. Benson,” Max said lit up with happiness. 

“How nice. You just be sure that you always wear your seat belt and no speeding. Understood?” Mrs. Benson asked. 

“Understood. We’re going upstairs to learn the rules of the road right now,” Max said as he walked on by. 

Sarah said, “Thanks again for everything, Jim and Blair. The little room for Mary is perfect for her bunk beds, so she can have friends over and everything. It’s going to work out perfectly.”

“We’re glad it all worked out. We’ll see you tonight when we bring Sam down to you. Thanks again for keeping her,” Jim said. 

“See you later,” Sarah said as she walked down the stairs. 

William said, “Will I get in trouble if I fall asleep during the talk about the rules of the road?”

“Yes, you won’t be able to see the kids for two weeks. So be on your best behavior,” Blair joked. 

“Let’s get to it, then,” William said and they all walked upstairs smiling. 

The end.


	44. The Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max needs Jim to help him with a class.

Family Life Part 44  
The Student  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,549

Thank you to Helena for the idea. It didn’t work out as I had planned, but it turned out all right. Car repair just isn’t a big thing with me. J

 

  
Max and Drew were driving home from their first day back at school. They went to year round school, so they had only six weeks off for the summer. Boy had those six weeks gone by quickly. 

“So what is your favorite class so far,” Drew asked his brother. 

“I think it might be the beginning Mechanic’s class. I’ve always wanted to learn all about fixing cars. At the end of the class I’m supposed to be able to change a tire with ease, change my oil filter, change my oil, replace an old fan belt with a new one and change my brake pads out. That’s what the class is about this year. I figure with dad’s help I might be able to get this one. Besides having a car now, I should know how to do this stuff anyhow.” Max was actually more thrilled with the class then he let on. He liked spending one on one time with Jim or Blair. 

“Would you mind if I learned it too? I don’t know anything about cars,” Drew asked. 

“I think I’d like it to be just me and dad, Drew. You can learn the class next year and have him teach it all over again. Don’t look all butt hurt, man. Oh all right, you can learn with me and dad.”

“No Max, you’re right. You should be able to learn with just dad. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. It’ll give me something to look forward to next year.” Drew actually looked like he meant it, so Max calmed down a little bit. 

Drew cranked the music up and they were singing and dancing in their seats all the way home. 

“What is this CD?” Max asked. 

“It’s from a guy on face book. His name is Joey Alpha. My favorite song is called Rush. That’s what’s playing right now. I slipped it into the CD player last night when I received it in the mail. He’s pretty good for being an unknown. I guess everyone has to start somewhere. What do you think of it?” Drew asked.

“I like it. It’s different. Good choice, Drew.” 

They listened to the lyrics of the rapping CD all the way home and were very happy with it. When they parked in the parking lot Drew pulled the CD case out of the cabinet in the car and showed it to Max. Max looked it over and said, “Cool cover. Whoever designed it was good. I never heard of That Sweet Chin Music-The Showstopper EP by Joey Alpha, but it’s going to be a big hit. Thank you for putting it in the car, Drew.”

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim, Blair and Samantha walked into the house, dinner was cooking. Drew was making it for a change. 

“Hey Drew, are you taking our jobs away from us?” Blair teased. 

“Hi pop. No, I just felt like making beef stew and saw we had all of the fixings for it and went to town. School was super easy today. My favorite class is calculus.”

Jim smiled. “Well, I won’t be helping you with any homework, that’s for certain.”

Drew and Blair both laughed before Drew said, “I rarely need any help when it comes to math. I’m pretty good at it. Dad, Max started a new class that he might need help with.”

Jim went to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the boys’ room and yelled. “Max, come down and tell us about your first day.”

Samantha smiled at Drew and said, “I had a really good day at kindergarten. I think I might be smart. The teacher doesn’t yell at me or anything.”

Blair kissed her on the top of the head. “Honey, she shouldn’t be yelling at you anyhow. If she does, you make sure and tell us.”

“Okay, poppy.”

Max walked down the stairs and looked happy to Jim and Blair, which they liked seeing after the first day of school. 

“I have a favor to ask, dad. I’m in beginning Mechanic’s class and I need a study partner to help me learn the ropes. Would you be willing to be that partner?” Max asked hopefully. 

What could Jim do, but smile? “Of course I’ll be your study partner. What are you going to be learning?”

“We start with changing a tire with ease, changing a fuel filter, changing oil and replacing it with new oil, recycling the old oil, changing fan belts and changing the brake pads. Does this work for you?” Max asked. 

“I would love to help you, Max and if it’s all right, I think your pop should learn the same things. He’s always said he wanted to learn more about cars, so that he doesn’t have to leave it all up to me. You still want to learn, Blair?”

Blair beamed with happiness at being asked. “Are you sure you don’t mind having me in the class, Max?”

“The more the merrier. This is going to be fun, I just know it,” Max said. 

Drew felt a little left out, but didn’t say anything. He realized he wasn’t driving yet and wouldn’t need to know these things yet. 

Jim started to set the table and said, “Is this for the first semester? It wouldn’t take that long to learn all of that, so it must be broken down into parts. It’s going to be fun, Max and Blair.”

“I have homework tonight,” Samantha said. 

“We’ll help you as soon as dinner is done,” Blair replied. 

The evening went well, dinner was as good as it smelled and Max and Drew were doing the clean up in the kitchen, so that Jim and Blair could help Sam with her homework. 

Jim couldn’t believe how much homework a kindergartner had, but what did he know? 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next night when Blair walked in the door, Max rushed up to him and said, “Can we use your car as the testing vehicle for the year?”

“Sure, you know I don’t mind using my SUV for anything. What are we doing tonight?” Blair started to get things out for dinner as he talked. 

“Changing the tire and putting another tire on. Dad, I have to be timed and you have to give me a grade on what you think I should get for doing it.”

Jim frowned. “Really? We have to grade you on it? I’m not sure I like that part of it.”

“It’s going to be fine, dad, just you wait and see.” Max got all of his paperwork ready for the tire changing test. He sat down and began to read up on changing a tire and didn’t even notice that everyone else was busy working in the kitchen. 

Blair watched Max studying and realized that he needed to study the papers too. After all, if Jim had to grade Max, he would have to grade Blair also. He found himself somewhat excited about being the student again. Blair said, “Jim will you stir this until it’s done. I’m going to study the paperwork on changing a tire before we actually do it.”

Jim burst out laughing. “Blair, you’ve chanced a tire before.”

“But I don’t know that I did it correctly. So I’m going to study up. I don’t want Max outshining me.”

Max snickered from the dining room table and shared his papers with Blair. He had finished the first part all ready. Now he needed to go on to the second page. Blair began studying and smiled at how wrong he had done it every time he changed a flat tire. He was going to learn this and do it right if it was the last thing he did. 

!!!!!!!!!!

They were in the parking lot and standing beside Blair’s Maroon SUV when Jim said, “You boys ready to go?”

“Dad, I asked today and the teacher said that it depends on how the class does, but it’s either for six weeks or twelve weeks that we have to learn this. You have to grade me on everything I do, and I’m supposed to work on the changing a tire until I do it perfectly. Then I can move on to the next thing. So I’m set.”

Blair smiled and Jim said, “Let’s let Max go first. We’ll see if he does it the correct way. Let me see the diagram once more.” Jim took the sheet from Blair and saw that Max was giving him the evil eye. 

“Okay, Max, time to start changing the tire.” The first step was to find the car's spare tire, jack and tire iron. The spare tire was mounted on the back of the tailgate and Max found the jack and the tire iron were all inside the tire itself. Max remembered how it came off so he could put it back on the right way. 

He took the tire off of the tailgate and pulled out his handy-dandy air pressure gauge. He tested the tire to be sure it wasn’t going to go flat too. The air pressure was perfect. 

The next step involved removing the flat tire. Max had to make sure that the car was in park and the emergency brake was set. The SUV was parked on a flat surface, so this was good too. Max knew better then to attempt to change a flat if the SUV was on a slope or if it is sitting on dirt. Using the tire iron Max loosened each wheel lug. The wheel lugs were certainly very tight. Max had to use all his strength but Max had those babies loose in no time. He loosened each by turning them counterclockwise. 

Now, at this point, he didn’t want to actually remove the lugs. He just wanted them loose. Once Max accomplished this, he moved the jack underneath the car. He guessed where the proper jacking points were but knew he could look them up in the owner's manual if he had to. He had read the owners manual earlier and thought he was in the right spot. 

Max maneuvered the jack underneath the jack point and started to raise the jack. It was a screw-type scissor jack, which meant Max simply turned the knob at the end of the jack using the provided metal hand crank. He raised the jack until it contacted the SUV's frame and continued expanding the jack. Max raised the SUV with the jack until the flat tire was entirely raised off the ground. Once it was done, Max removed the wheel lugs completely. He was able to remove them by hand. He set them aside where they couldn't roll away. He removed the tire on the SUV and laid it next to the vehicle. 

Max then positioned the spare tire over the wheel studs. This was the most physically challenging part of the whole process. He had to hold up the tire and try to line up the holes in the wheel with the protruding wheel studs located on the brake hub. He found balancing the tire on his foot while he moved it into position worked like a charm. 

After Max had the spare tire hanging on the wheel studs, he screwed each of the wheel lugs back on. He started them by hand. He was very careful not to cross-thread them. The lugs screwed on easily. Once each of them was snug and he couldn't tighten them any further by hand, he used the tire iron to finish the job. At this point, he didn’t need to get the lugs super tight. He just needed them snug for now. Max made sure that the wheel was fitting flush against the brake hub. 

Once that was all done, he carefully lowered the jack. He pulled the jack away from the SUV. The final step was to tighten down the lugs completely. He knew he needed to do it then, because the tire was on the ground and it wouldn't rotate around like it would if it was still hanging in the air. 

That was it. Max put the pretend flat tire in the space where the spare tire was and put the jack and tire iron back underneath it. With the spare installed, Max then closed up everything and wiped his hands down with the wipes that he had brought out. He then wiped off the spare tire and anything else that looked greasy or oily. Max turned around and said, “How did I do?”

Both Jim and Blair stood them in shock. He had done everything exactly right. Jim finally found his voice and said, “Other then speeding it up just a little bit, this was perfect. I’m giving you an eight out of a ten, because I want you to do it faster tomorrow night. Then I’ll give you a ten. How does that sound?”

“All right, I did it. I did it right. I now know how to change my tire. Okay, pop, it’s your turn.”

Blair did the same things Max did, but this time Max saw what Jim meant about going a little faster. Blair went much faster then he had and he was doing the same things. They were all correct, too. When Blair was done, he cleaned up and turned to Jim and said, “So what do I get, teacher?”

“You’re a great student, Blair. You get a ten. Did you see how much faster pop did it then you did?” 

Max nodded and smiled. “Can I do it once more and see how I do this time?”

“Knock yourself out. Blair, why don’t you go upstairs and be sure that Sam gets into the bath tub and get’s set for school tomorrow?”

Blair turned to Max and said, “Good luck, Max. You did an excellent job tonight. Anyone could see that you had done your homework.”

“Thanks, pop. Okay, time me, dad.” Max began going through all of the steps once again, but this time much faster. He recognized that he knew the steps, he had been nervous before. Now he was calmer and more relaxed. He finished the entire job and looked at Jim and said, “How did I do?”

“This time you were a lot faster and I’m giving you a ten out of ten for this one. It was perfect. Great job, Max.”

Max cleaned up all of the tools and put them in the toolbox he was carrying around with him. He then locked up Blair’s SUV and he and Jim walked up the stairs to join the others. 

“I can’t wait to do the oil and filter change. That looks very interesting. Maybe we’ll be doing that in a couple of days,” Max said. 

Jim couldn’t help but smile at the enthusiasm Max had for the class. “When we do the oil change, you’ll learn all about saving the old oil and recycling it at Checker Auto. It’s one way of saving the planet. So that will be an interesting part of the class.”

“Thank you so much for helping me with this dad. You’re the best.”

Jim smiled and so did Max all the way up the stairs. 

The end


	45. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Drew are spending time with Grampa Ellison and Sam feels left out.

Family Life Part 45  
Quality Time  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,186 not including the recipe at the end. That’s another 257 words. 

This is another fine idea given to me by Helena. Thank you, Helena you’re the best. 

 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim and Blair walked through the door and heard Samantha crying in her room. They had asked Max to pick her up at day care because they were going to be late. 

Jim and Blair both rushed to her bedroom and saw a sad little girl sitting on her bed, wiping tears from her face. 

Blair sat down on the bed with her and asked, “What’s wrong, pumpkin?”

“Max and Drew get to go somewhere with grampa Ellison and I’m not invited.” The little girl sobbed even louder now that she had an audience. 

Jim looked over at Blair and tried for a smile. “I’m going to run upstairs and see what this is all about.”

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Yes, thank you, daddy.” It was amazing how quickly the waterworks were turned off when she was getting the attention she thought she needed. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max came walking down the stairs as Jim was walking up. “Man, I didn’t even here you come in. I’m sorry, dad. I won’t leave her down here alone again. I had to tell Max something and I wasn’t up there for very long.”

“Max, it’s all right. Calm down. Now what is this business about you going somewhere with grampa and Samantha isn’t invited?”

“Grampa knows you’re off tomorrow, so he said we get to go camping. He doesn’t want to take Samantha because we’re staying in tents. We’re roughing it.”

Jim smiled when he thought about roughing it for his dad. That meant really nice air mattresses, battery run lights and fans and a cook stove that was as good as a house has. 

“That’s fine. Samantha can have a fun two days with her poppy and her daddy. It’s not a big deal, Max. You and Drew are allowed to do things without Sam, you know that, right?”

“Sometimes we feel guilty. I hope that she’ll stop crying while we’re gone,” Max said sadly. 

“Max, as soon as she finds out that we’re going to do something with her, she’ll change her tune, I promise.”

Drew walked down the stairs and said, “Grampa is going to be here in one hour to pick us up. We’re getting an early start.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right with Sam throwing her little fit and all?” Max asked. 

“Follow me and watch how this works,” Jim said as he led the way into Sam’s room. 

“Hi daddy, do I get to go camping?” 

“No Sam, instead you’re going to go to the museum, the zoo, you’re going to get your pictures taken and if you’re really good, you get to pick a new book out at Barnes and Noble. What do you think of that? You’ll have your poppy and daddy all to yourself all weekend.”

She jumped up from Blair’s lap and hugged Jim’s knees. “Yay, I love the museum. Can I buy Drew and Max a book at Barnes and Noble if I’m really good?”

“You sure can. We’ll find something good for them to read. Now let’s go in and start dinner. The boys have to leave in an hour,” Jim said. 

They all piled out of Samantha’s room and worked their way into the kitchen and before long dinner was cooking and making the place smell divine. Sam loved Chinese food and Blair had promised her some Beef Broccoli Stir Fry. Blair didn’t go back on his promises. 

While Blair was cooking up the Beef and Broccoli, Jim fried up the rice. By the time they were both done, it was exactly at the same time. Dinner was done. Max, Drew and Sam had set the table and even set an extra place in case grampa got there and was hungry. 

William arrived about two minutes into the meal and washed his hands quickly so he could join in with the dinner. 

“All right, who’s choice was this meal?” William asked. 

“Mine, grampa, mine.” Samantha was wiggling in her seat raising her hand wildly. 

“It was a very good choice, Sam. It’s delicious isn’t it?” 

“Yes, grampa it is.” Sam finished her meal and said, “What are we having for dessert?”

“I was thinking a nice cool ice cream cone would taste good after heating up the kitchen so much. What do you think, Samantha?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, daddy, that sounds good.”

“So do you all have plans for this weekend while we’re gone?” William wondered. 

“We’re going to take Sam to numerous places all weekend long. We don’t often get Saturday and Sunday off, so this will be nice for her.” Blair got up to start clearing the table, but Jim beat him to it. 

The boys helped Jim and then went up to get their gear for the trip. Max knelt down in front of Sam and said, “We’re going to miss you like crazy, but you’ll be having so much fun, I’m afraid you won’t miss us at all.”

Sam hugged Max hard. “I always miss you and Drew. I love you. You’re my brothers.”

Drew got down and hugged her too. 

William said, “Let’s get this show on the road. Jim, we’re going to be up at Widow’s Peak, in case you need us for anything. Otherwise, have an excellent two days off.”

“Thanks, dad. Maybe next time you have a weekend to spare, you can take Sam to the movies,” Jim said with a smile on his face. 

“We will go see a movie next weekend.”

“Oh goody, I love movies, grampa.”

William loved this little girl. Everything made her happy. She was just so even tempered. 

“Goodbye Drew. Goodbye Max,” Sam called out as they walked out the door. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Sam, come here and let me read to you about a new museum that just opened up,” Jim said holding a paper in his hand. 

Sam went and jumped on his lap and waited for Jim to tell her what was what. 

Jim began reading, “Curious GeorgeTM: Let’s Get Curious!, Cascade's Children’s Museum’s newest original exhibit, opens June 17, 2010 at the Cascade Children’s Museum! Introducing young children into the world of Curious George, the exhibit leads visitors on a fun, meaningful interactive math, science and engineering-based adventure while it emphasizes the central role that parents and caregivers play.

The immersive exhibit environment takes place where Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat live. Insatiably curious, George lives to find new things to discover, touch, spill and chew. Learn like George – through direct experiences and problem solving. The Curious GeorgeTM: Let’s Get Curious! exhibit is sponsored by 3M.

Exhibit Features:

Apartment Building  
Operate wheels to move Curious George on pulleys from window to window. Climb the fire escape and climb inside to play with color, light and shadow.

Sidewalk Produce Stand  
Play customer or sales person and explore shapes, sorting, weighing and counting with fruit and vegetables.

Construction Site  
Design a building, make use of a bounty of building materials and get to work constructing different structures and using machines to move materials.

City Park  
Enjoy the urban green space: rest or give a hug to a full-size Curious George! 

Mini Golf  
Use pipes, ramps, funnels, turntables, bumpers and force to experiment with physics and engineering as you putt through three holes of mini golf.

Space Rocket  
Step up to the rocket Curious George took on his space adventure! Pose for a picture with George in his space suit and e-mail it home. 

Farm  
Take a vacation to the country and visit the farm. Experience cause and effect and use wind power to move yard art like whirligigs, windmills, windsocks, and wind chimes. Build your own whirligig or windsock and care for the farm animals.

Museum Within the Museum  
Learn new things about George when you visit the Museum within the Museum. Follow H.A. and Margret Rey’s work, the escape from France to safety during World War II that saved the Curious George manuscript, and Curious George throughout the years.

What do you think about this, Sam?”

She jumped up from Jim’s lap and rushed into the kitchen and said, “Poppy, we’re going to a Curious George Museum tomorrow. I can’t wait. We all love Curious George.”

Blair smiled. “That’s going to be great fun, Samantha. I can’t wait to go. We’ll go first thing in the morning and beat the rush.”

“Is it time for bed yet?” Samantha was bouncing in place. 

“No, not yet. We still have to take a bath and get ready for bed. Are you tired already?” Jim asked. 

“No, I just want it to be tomorrow,” Sam answered. 

Blair pulled her towards the bathroom and said, “Then let’s take your bath and we’ll get ready for bed. You can go to bed early tonight if you’d like.”

“Yes, please.” Sam ran and got her underpants and pj’s and rushed into the bathroom for her bath. 

Jim smiled at how willing she was to go to bed early just so she could get up earlier. She was going to be bouncing off the walls tomorrow morning. 

By the time, they got done and she was in bed, it was 9:00. Jim knew she wasn’t going to sleep right away, so they were safe with her not getting up at 4:00 in the morning. They both read her a book and she was half asleep when they left her room. 

“Man, do you know how lucky we are? We always wanted a family but now we not only have them, but it’s working out well too. God, I’m happy,” Blair said. 

Jim pulled his lover into his arms and just held him for some time. “I think we should go to bed early, if you know what I mean?”

“I’m going to go get ready, you shut lights out and lock up the place,” Blair said. 

They both knew they were very lucky men and it worked out well, because tonight they were going to get lucky too. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day they went to the museum with Sam chomping at the bit. Even the building of the museum was cool. It was painted in dark browns, reds and bright yellows. They parked and Jim paid their way in as Blair took Samantha’s hand and walked into the place. 

The first thing they saw was a big poster of Curious George, that you could stand your child against to have their picture taken, so of course, Jim pulled out the camera and took two shots. He knew that one of them had to be great. It was so damn cute, it wasn’t even funny. 

 

] 

They got there at 9:00 a.m. and they left at 4:30, after having lunch in the Curious George restaurant. Even Jim and Blair had a good time. This place was worth every single dime that it brought in. The tickets were quite expensive, but it was worth it. 

“I think I’m going to donate tickets to Sam’s class for this museum. What do you think of that?” Jim asked. 

“That would be great, Jim. Think how much fun they would all have and not everyone can afford to go.” He whispered. 

“Good, then let me buy them now and we can send them on Monday when she goes to school,” Jim said. 

Blair said, “You go ahead, we’re going to sit in the SUV and wait for you. We’ll cool down the vehicle while we wait. Throw me your keys.”

Jim did just that and he was off and running for the class tickets. He wasn’t sure how many to buy, so he just paid for 30 tickets and hoped that would be enough. He could always buy more. 

!!!!!!!!!!

As they drove to the mall, Samantha asked, “Where are we going now?”

“We thought the book store would be a nice place to hit before you get too tired. You can pick out a new book. Anything you want, within reason,” Blair said. 

“Oh goody, I want a Curious George book. I love Curious George.” Samantha was so happy that she was glowing. 

Jim and Blair just smiled. They got to the book store and took her to the children’s section and she started looking at books. She picked out a Curious George that she didn’t have yet and held on tight to it, but continued to look to make sure that there was nothing else she’d rather have. She found a book on butterflies that she really liked and sat down in one of the little chairs they had there for the kids and tried to make up her mind. 

“Jim, why can’t we let her get both books? She was so good today, she deserves both of them,” Blair whispered. 

“You’re right, she does deserve them and we should thank our lucky stars that she even likes books. A lot of children don’t.”

Blair walked up to her and said, “How would you like to get both of them?” 

“That would be great, poppy. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She was hugging him tight with every thank you she called out. Then she hugged on Jim for a while. “Now can I pick out a book for Drew and Max?”

Blair and Jim had forgotten about that, but Sam didn’t. She picked out a cool looking book for each of them. They were like hardback comic books. Jim didn’t know if they even read this type of book, but Sam wanted to get it for them. So that’s what she did. 

They went and paid for the books and decided to call it a day. Sam was very quiet in the back seat and Blair turned to say something to her and realized she was sleeping in her booster seat. “Oh man, look how uncomfortable she looks.”

Jim looked in his rear view mirror and said, “It must not be, if she can sleep like that.” Samantha was leaned over to one side, head hanging and no where to lean. 

“I had a good day, Jim. Thanks.”

“Why are you thanking me, you’re the one that found that museum. I never would have even known about it. So thank you.”

The rest of the ride home was uneventful and Jim and Blair just held hands the entire way home. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Sunday morning, Jim got up and said, “You know what would be nice today?”

“What?”

“We could take Samantha to Penney’s and have her picture taken. It’ll be her first one and then we’ll have something new for our wallets. Then next weekend we can take the boys for theirs. What do you think?” Jim inquired. 

“We could go to the zoo first, Jim. Or rather take her for pictures first, and then change her at Penney’s into shorts and go to the zoo from there. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like a winner to me. We’re going to need two days off to rest up from our days off.” Jim laughed easily as he started some breakfast for the little one that was just about to come out of the room. 

Blair loved that Jim could sense her being up already and knew when to start things for breakfast. Blair forgot now and then how cool it was to be a Sentinel. Jim needed little help these days, so when he got to watch him in action it made his heart flutter with excitement and awe. 

Jim looked over at Blair and smiled when he saw the look on his face. Jim knew what he was thinking without even asking. 

!!!!!!!!!!

At Penney’s they got her picture done in record time. The woman said Sam was very photogenic. Jim and Blair were glad that they seemed to think they had turned out all right. Then they showed them the digital pictures they had and Jim and Blair went ahead and placed their order while they were there. The woman wasn’t kidding. Sam looked angelic. Blair paid for everything and then they left for the zoo. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Do you think Max and Drew missed us?” Sam asked. 

“I’m sure they did. They probably couldn’t even sleep last night because they missed us so much.” Jim loved teasing their little girl. 

When they got to the zoo, they paid and started right out. Jim got them each a bottle of water and they were off. Jim knew where she would be going first. She loved to watch the polar bears swim under water. She would sit and watch them for an hour if you let her. They were not going to let her that day. They had things to do, people to see. 

They spent about ten minutes on each exhibit and finally Sam asked Jim to carry her and they knew it was time to leave. 

Again, on the ride home, she fell asleep and Jim and Blair talked quietly and held hands. It had been a remarkable weekend. They wished they had more like this one. But they rarely got two days off in a row. They better just be happy with what they had for now. 

!!!!!!!!!!

At eight that night, Drew and Max came walking in the front door with huge smiles on their faces. 

“Someone had a good time.” Jim observed. 

“Who did? We did?” Sam asked. 

“Did you have a good time, Sam?” Drew asked as he hugged her tight. 

“We had the best time in the world. I bet we had way more fun then you,” Sam gloated. 

The boys told them all about their camping trip and how they wore poor grampa out. Then they took all of their things upstairs and unpacked and got ready for bed. They were exhausted. It had been a great weekend for all of them. Sam followed them upstairs with their new books she had picked out for them. 

“Thank you, Sam. I love comic books. Especially the hardback ones because they last longer,” Drew admitted. 

“Yeah, Sam, thank you very much,” Max added. 

She hugged both boys and said goodnight and then flew down the stairs. 

“Daddy and poppy, I had a really good day.”

“We’re glad Samantha. Next weekend you’ll be picking out a movie to see with grampa,” Blair reminded her. 

They got Sam ready for bed and then went up to tuck the boys in and got themselves in bed too. They felt like such whimps. It was only 9:00, but they had had a busy, busy weekend. 

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held him close. He listened to Blair’s heartbeat, then stretched his hearing out and listened for the other heartbeats and before long he fell asleep with the sounds of all of them beating in his head.. 

This is how life should be. It doesn’t happen this way, but it sure was nice now and then. 

The end. 

 

 

BEEF BROCCOLI STIR-FRY 

2 tbsp. soy sauce  
1 tbsp. cornstarch  
1 tbsp. white vinegar  
1 tbsp. minced ginger  
1 tsp. minced garlic  
1/4 tsp. red pepper flakes  
3/4 lb. lean round steak, fat trimmed  
2 tsp. vegetable oil, divided  
1 sm. bunch, 1 1/2 lb. broccoli  
1 bunch green onions, sliced diagonally  
2 carrots, sliced diagonally, 1/8 inch thick  
3/4 c. beef broth or water

Combine first 6 ingredients in a bowl; stir until mixed. Slice steak across the grain 1/8 inch thick; toss with soy mixture and let stand 10-15 minutes. While you’re waiting, make up your fried rice and let it sit until you’re done. 

Meanwhile, cut broccoli flowerets from stem, peel stems and slice 1/4 inch thick. 

Heat wok or large stir-fry skillet over high heat; add 1 teaspoon oil. When almost smoking, add beef and stir-fry 1 minute. Remove from heat.

Add remaining teaspoon of oil to wok. Add broccoli, carrots, and green onions; stir-fry 1 minute.

Add broth and cook, scraping bottom of wok, until vegetables are tender, 5-7 minutes. Return beef to wok and heat through. Serve over fried rice. 

 

FRIED RICE 

4 cups boiled rice  
3 tablespoons olive or peanut oil  
1 tablespoon dry green (or other) onion  
1/4 teaspoon garlic powder (or 2 cloves fresh)  
2 tablespoons dried mushrooms  
2 whole eggs   
1 tablespoon soy sauce

Sauté rice in oil for 5 minutes, stirring occasionally. Add green onions and mushrooms. Cook for several minutes. Combine eggs with soy sauce and stir into pan. Cook until eggs are fully cooked.


	46. Spirit Guides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are the Spirit Guides showing themselves to the children? What is going on that has Jim and Blair so worried?

Family Life Part 46  
Spirit Guides  
By Patt

 

  
Word Count: 4,406

 

This is another idea sent to me by Helena. I am most grateful for ideas because sometimes I have none. LOL So everyone send me your ideas. Please? PattRose1@aol.com

 

The loft was quiet and everyone was sleeping but the Jaguar and the Wolf were watching over the children. At one point, Max woke up and swore he saw a panther in his bedroom but went back to sleep when he realized this wouldn’t ever happen. About an hour later, Drew woke up and saw the panther and sat up in bed and watched him watching Max. Drew knew he was sleeping, but yet this animal didn’t seem mean. He seemed to be there for a reason. What could the reason be? He watched as the panther walked back and forth from one side of the room to the other and finally walked out of their bedroom. Drew lay back down and knew he was safe. This beautiful animal could have hurt him, but didn’t, so it must be a good sign. He fell back to sleep and had wonderful dreams of panthers. 

Sam woke up at 4:00 and saw a wolf on her bed. “Hi, what’s your name?”

Of course the wolf didn’t answer but that didn’t stop Sam from asking questions. “What are you doing here? Are you lost? Do you need help finding your way home?” 

The wolf just wagged its tail slowly and Sam smiled. She cuddled up to him and fell back to sleep. 

The children were safe for right now. But the Jaguar and the Wolf knew it wouldn’t always be. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was fixing breakfast and Max and Drew walked into the room. “Good morning, boys.”

“Morning, dad,” Drew answered. 

“What are you cooking?” Max went over and sniffed the air like Jim did. 

“Hot cereal and bacon and eggs. Now sit down, Max. Drew would you get your sister up?” Jim asked. 

Drew went to get Sam up and found her already up and ready for school. She walked out with Drew and said, “Good morning, daddy.”

Jim smiled at all of them and served them their breakfast. As they were eating Sam said ever so casually. “There was a wolf in my bedroom last night. He was very nice. He lay on my bed and watched over me. He was very sweet.”

Blair walked into the room just in time to hear this and said, “You saw a wolf?”

“Yes, he wasn’t mean, poppy. He was very sweet and I could tell he was watching over me,” Sam said. 

Blair looked over at Jim as Jim shrugged his shoulders. 

“Well that’s weird, because I saw a panther in my room last night. But for only a moment,” Max mentioned. 

Drew smiled and said, “I saw the panther too. He was pacing in the room and didn’t seem mean at all. Almost like he was looking out for us.”

Blair said, “If you see them again, tell us. We’d like to hear about it.”

“Are you making fun of us?” Drew asked. 

“No, quite the opposite, I’m very concerned and interested,” Blair answered. 

Sam went to brush her teeth after breakfast and Jim said, “Boys, we have spirit animals and they are the Wolf and the Jaguar. We don’t know why you were able to see them, but we’re going to have to try and figure it out. If you’re seeing them there might be something going on that we need to watch more closely.”

“So they’re your spirit animals? No wonder they seemed too nice. They wouldn’t have hurt us,” Drew said. 

“You make sure and tell us if anything is going on at your school. Promise?” Blair asked. 

“Promise,” Max answered quickly. 

The boys got up to get ready for school and Jim just smiled at how easily they had accepted the idea of spirit animals and went with it. 

!!!!!!!!!!!

As they drove to the station, Blair asked, “So what do you think about the animals appearing to the kids?”

“I would say they’re in danger. But from who? There has been nothing we’re working on that would be dangerous for them. I don’t have a clue as to why they appeared.”

“I might have to meditate tonight and see if I can reach them. We need to have answers. I’m going to be a wreck until this is taken care of,” Blair said. 

“Maybe they’re just watching over them. Let’s not make a big deal out of nothing,” Jim stated. 

The rest of the drive was uneventful. They talked about anything and everything that might have to do with the animals, but they couldn’t figure anything out. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair looked up from his desk and a man was standing there and Blair smiled. “Jeff, how are you doing?” Blair got to his feet and went around his desk and hugged the man. 

Everyone in the bullpen was watching, because Jim didn’t look like a happy camper. 

“I wondered if we could have lunch today. I was in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by,” Jeff asked. 

Blair turned to Jim and Jim smiled letting him know that it was fine with him. Jim didn’t even know who this was, but he was going to find out later. 

“Oh my god, Jim, I’m sorry. This is Jeff Bender. We were in school together. Jeff this is my partner, Jim Ellison.”

Jim stood up and extended his hand to Jeff. Jeff shook it and Jim didn’t like him. He shook his hand and could sense something right off. He just wasn’t sure what it was. 

Blair went and told Simon he was leaving and then he told Jim goodbye and he and Jeff were off to lunch. 

Rafe walked by and said, “You want to have lunch with me and Brown?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’ll be ready in a moment,” Jim said as he tried to finish up his file he was working on. He couldn’t get Jeff off of his mind. He seemed like a freak. Jim didn’t like him one bit and would be happy to tell Blair all about it on the drive home that evening. 

Jim walked to the elevator when they were all done and the three men walked across the street to the diner and walked inside. Blair and Jeff were sitting in a booth and Blair hadn’t seen them come in because his back was to Jim and the guys. But Jeff saw him and gave Jim an evil glare. 

Henri said, “Did you see that shitty look that guy gave you? What did you do to him?” 

“He’s having lunch with Blair and must think that he’s getting much more then lunch,” Jim answered. 

“Well, Blair knows how to take care of himself, so not to worry, Jim,” Rafe assured him. 

“I’m not worried, I just hate to see him have to punch someone out in front of the station. Makes for bad press,” Jim teased. 

The guys ordered and Blair and Jeff got up to leave. Jim could tell that Blair wasn’t too happy with Jeff which made Jim smile even more. As they walked by the table Jeff glared at Jim and Blair smiled at the three guys. “See you all in the bullpen.”

Jim just waved and couldn’t keep the big smile from his face. This Jeff dude was trouble, but Blair seemed to be handling it himself well enough. 

They stood outside the diner and Jeff hugged Blair and kissed him. Blair shoved Jeff away from him and shouted, “What the hell was that?”

“I missed you and wanted to let you know that you’re still number one in my book,” Jeff said. 

“Well, you’re not number one in mine, so stay away from me.”

Inside the diner, Jim, Henri and Rafe were all snickering. 

They continued to watch as Blair began to rant and rave to Jeff. Every now and then he would shove Jeff out of his personal space, which made Jim smile all the more. Jeff was shouting back and Blair just turned on his heel and walked across the street and into the station house. Jeff looked at the diner window and could see all of the guys laughing in their booth. This pissed Jeff off even more. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim and the guys got back to the bullpen nothing was said to Blair. They could tell he was angry enough without any help from them. 

Jim couldn’t help it, he had to ask. “So what’s the deal with the kiss?”

“Oh shut up. You know I didn’t want the fucking kiss. I shoved that fucker and yelled my lungs out at him. He still smiled. He’s an idiot. I don’t remember him being so stupid, but I guess I’m dumb too. He asked me out on a date. I told him I wasn’t only married, but we had a family. He laughed. Do you believe that? He laughed at the thought of us having a family. He told me you weren’t the settling down type. As if he knows what the settling down type would be. He’s an idiot. I’m so pissed off, I can hardly think anymore. You know what I really want to do?” Blair asked. 

“I’m afraid to ask,” Jim said. 

Blair got closer to Jim and he said, “I want to fuck your brains out.”

“So go ask Simon for a little time off. Tell him I have a sensory headache and we need time to relax. He’ll buy it. Then we can go home and fool around before the kids come home.” Jim whispered back. 

“Good idea, I’ll be BACH.” Blair rushed to Simon’s office and came back almost immediately. “Simon says he knows about the fight downstairs and he’s making us wait until we’re off work to discuss it. He knows our tricks, damn it.”

 

Jim smiled and said, “It doesn’t matter Chief. You still can have your wicked way with me tonight. Not to worry.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Jeff was standing outside 852 Prospect Place when two young men walked up to the door. Jeff asked, “Do either of you know where Blair Sandburg lives?”

“Sure we do, he’s our pop. Do you know him?” Drew asked and Max stepped on his toe to get his attention. When Drew looked at him, he put a finger to his lips as in ‘shut up’. 

“I had lunch with him today and wanted to have dinner with him tonight, but I forgot to get his home number and the number of the apartment,” Jeff said. 

Max pushed Drew through the door and said, “Sorry, we can’t help you. We don’t give that information out to anyone. Come back later when he’s home and talk to him then.”

Then Max pushed Drew up the stairs as quickly as he could. There was something odd about this man and Max didn’t like him at all. Once they got upstairs Max made sure that Jeff was no where in sight and he opened up the door and they went in, with Max slamming shut behind them. He then locked and bolted the door, but he could hear someone outside the door. He headed for the phone and Drew said, “Don’t call and make a big deal out of it. They’ll take off work and Simon will be mad at us. We can handle this until they get home,” Drew asked. 

The phone rang and Max answered it on the first ring. “Hello?”

“Hi Max, could you do us a favor?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, name it.” Max was glad to hear Jim’s voice. 

“Could you pick Samantha up for us? We won’t be home until after 6:00 and you know how they get grumpy if we’re late picking her up.”

“Sure, we’ll go get her now,” Max answered. 

“Thank you, Max. If you two wanted to start dinner, that would be all right with me and pop too.”

“We can do that too.” Max wanted to get off the phone before Jim started asking questions. 

“All right, what’s wrong? Did something happen after school today? Or during school?”

“No really, dad, we’re fine. I just have a lot of homework and I need to get started on it soon.” Max hoped that would work. 

“Okay, we’ll see you about 6:30. Thanks again, Max.” Jim said before he hung up. 

“We have to go and get Sam at day care,” Max announced. 

“Okay, let’s go now.”

“That man is down there. What if he’s still watching us?” Max thought this was a simple question. 

“Man, you are making something out of nothing. Now let’s go get our little sister and we’ll start dinner for them.”

Max took a piece of paper down and described the man in the parking lot and that he had said he had lunch with pop. Max wanted to be sure that his dad and pop knew who took them if they were kidnapped. 

They both headed towards the front door and saw the Jaguar pacing in front of it. It growled at Drew when Drew tried to get to the door. Both boys stood back and didn’t know what to do. Then the Wolf entered the room and paced with the Jaguar. Max said, “I have to call dad now. We have no choice.”

Max dialed the number and the two animals lay down in front of the door. “Ellison.”

“Dad, it’s Max. I need help.”

“What’s wrong, son. Tell me.”

“There is a man in the parking lot who was asking about pop and he was following us up the stairs, I heard him do it. I was afraid to go back downstairs and face him but then the Jaguar and the Wolf showed up and they won’t let us near the door. What should we do?” Max was very scared and Jim could hear that in the young mans voice. 

“You stay put, we’re coming right now. I know who this man is and we’ll deal with him when the time comes. For now, you stay inside the loft and don’t leave it for anything. Unless you see smoke coming underneath the door, you’re not leaving the loft. Understood?” Jim asked. 

“Understood. So you’ll get here fast?” Max asked anxiously. 

“We’re going to send Brown and Rafe to the loft and we’ll pick up Sam. So watch for Brown and Rafe, okay?” Jim said. 

“Hurry…”

“Stay in the loft.” Jim hung up the phone and started shouting out orders to Brown and Rafe who quickly got their tails to their vehicle. They didn’t want anything to happen to Max and Drew. 

Jim went in and told Simon what was going on and Simon said, “Go and pick up Samantha. Don’t worry about us. In fact, I might go to the loft too. See you there.”

At that moment both Jim and Blair saw the Jaguar and the Wolf pacing in front of the elevator and they rushed to get on. They knew the kids were in danger. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The fire alarm went off in the building and there was some smoke over on the side of the building and Max turned to Drew and said, “I don’t know what to do. Dad said not to leave unless there was smoke coming under the door. Well, there isn’t. But what if it does?”

“I think we need to go downstairs. Everyone will be down there. We’ll be safe, you just wait and see. Brown and Rafe will be here soon and we won’t have to worry about that man ever again. Bring your car keys,” Drew ordered. 

Both of them grabbed their back packs and rushed out the door to be met by the man from the parking lot. 

“Fancy meeting you boys here. Would you like to come with me without making any trouble, or do you want to make a fuss and I’ll drag you down? If I can’t take both of you, I’ll take one of you. What will it be?” Jeff said. 

“What do you want us for?” Max said. 

“Shut up and walk to my vehicle. Hurry it up, both of you. I know you probably called Blair and told him I was here. You shouldn’t have done that. Now I have to hurt you both.” Jeff shoved them through the front door and moved them towards a big SUV. Max saw Rafe and Brown and saw that they saw them, so Max was relieved about that. Now they just needed to get away. Max used all of the strength in his body and hit into Jeff as hard as he could and it knocked Jeff right over. His gun went sliding under cars. Drew ran for the gun as quickly as he could and Jeff held on to Max and said, “You’re going to be sorry now.”

Drew walked up to him and said, “Let my brother go.”

“What are you going to do, shoot me?” Jeff asked, smirking like a mad man. Which worked because he was a mad man. The mad man heard a loud growl and turned to look and see what had made the sound, but he saw nothing there. He knew he had heard something. It sounded vicious. He kept looking around and became very nervous. He knew there was an animal close by. 

Brown walked up and said, “Give me the gun, Drew.”

“Let Max go right this moment and things might not go as hard as they can for you,” Rafe explained. 

Jeff held on to Max around the neck and said, “I’m going to snap his neck. What do you think about that?” Again he heard the growl and stepped back a little further, because he felt like something was in front of them now. 

At that moment, an arm came around Jeff’s neck and jerked him back so hard that he let go of Max. Jeff looked up a little dazed into the very angry eyes of Jim Ellison. Jim wanted to kill him in the worst way, but he didn’t, he knew he had to do the right thing in front of the boys. He pulled his cuffs out and arrested the fucker and shoved him over to Brown and Rafe. Then Jim pulled both Max and Drew into his arms. “Thank God you’re all right. You are all right, correct?”

Max started to cry and so did Drew. Jim just held them close and promised that everything would be all right. They didn’t have to worry about that man again. He wouldn’t be out of jail for years and years. Then he told them how much he loved them and that seemed to calm them down somewhat. Blair and Samantha came rushing up and Blair said, “Are they okay?”

“Just scared, Blair.” 

Blair grabbed Max and held him close to him and Jim continued holding on to Drew. Neither boy worried about how it would look to passers by. They didn’t care how it looked. They had been scared out of their minds. They were glad to be in their fathers’ arms.

Simon was carrying Sam and said, “Come on, let’s take this upstairs. The boys need to calm down.”

Brown said, “We’ll take care of the paperwork downtown, but we’ll have to come back and ask Drew and Max questions later tonight. Is that all right?”

“Of course it’s all right,” Simon answered. “Do your job just like you would for anyone else. We’ll see you in a few hours.”

As they walked up the stairs, Drew and Max pulled out of their fathers’ arms and began to get a little calmer getting closer to home. 

Once they got inside, Jim sat the boys down and they discussed the entire afternoon. Jim told them they had done a good job and he was proud of them both. 

“I tried to shoot him, but nothing happened when I pulled the trigger on the gun,” Drew said sadly. 

“Drew, you don’t know how to handle a gun and you could have shot your brother instead of the idiot. So it’s better that it didn’t work. We’re going to take you boys for gun classes. I want you to be able to use a gun if you had to and were in that situation again. We’ll make it a family affair. I don’t want you to ever pick up a gun again not knowing how to use it. Promise me?” Jim said. 

“I promise. I’m glad I didn’t shoot my brother. I would have just died,” Drew said quietly. 

Simon called for dinner to be delivered and the boys ate a little bit, but not much. Sam wasn’t sure what had happened but she was happy watching SpongeBob in her room. They could all hear her giggling from time to time and this made the rest of them smile, including Max and Drew. 

At 9:00, Brown and Rafe came up to question the boys. Jim and Blair got Samantha ready for bed and read her books to her. She didn’t know what was going on, but she knew it concerned her brothers. “I hope Drew and Max are all right.”

“They’ll be fine, sugar. Now it’s time for you to go to sleep,” Blair answered. 

“Goodnight, poppy.”

“Goodnight, daddy.”

Jim and Blair both kissed her and wished her happy dreams as they walked out the door. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they walked into the living room they noticed that Max and Drew both seemed scared again. Jim sat next to Max and Blair sat next to Drew just in case the boys needed them. 

Before long, they were done and everyone left that didn’t live there. Jim said, “Would you like to sleep with us tonight? You can bring up sleeping bags and sleep on either side of the bed.”

“Yeah,” Max shouted and rushed upstairs to get into his pj’s and picked up his pillow and sleeping bag. Drew did the same thing and they rushed right back up the stairs to Jim and Blair’s room. 

Blair said, “Do either of you need to talk any more before we go to bed?”

“No, I’m tired and I have to take a test tomorrow,” Drew whined. 

“Yeah, we’re tired. But thanks for the offer, pops.”

“Brush your teeth and all of that before you settle down for the night,” Jim ordered. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim and Blair went upstairs at about 11:00, the boys were sound asleep on the bed. Jim snickered and said, “Want to share the floor with me?”

“We’re sorta old for sleeping on the floor, Jim. Let’s blow up an air mattress,” Blair said seriously. 

“Sounds good to me. You get the air mattress and I’ll get the sheets and blanket for it,” Jim replied. 

They blew up the air mattress and the boys didn’t even notice. They made the bed and got into it and Jim whispered, “They’re such good boys. This could have gone down badly. I was scared out of my mind.”

“Think how I felt, having to stay behind with Sam. I wanted to leave her with a stranger for a moment and then I came to my senses and realized you could handle it without me being there. Were the Wolf and the Jaguar there?”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, they freaked Jeff out big time. That’s why I got him so easily. He was scared out of his mind. They were growling and snarling at him and he couldn’t see them. But he heard them.”

“I wish they would have stayed around so we could have told them thank you,” Blair said softly. 

“They know how we feel about those boys. They don’t need to be told.”

“Will you hold me tonight, Jim?”

“I’ll hold you any night, Blair. All you have to do is ask.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held him close to his heart where he belonged. Jim listened to all of the other heartbeats, making sure they were all beating correctly and he said, “Everyone is fine. We can sleep now.”

Blair was the first one to go to sleep and Jim was just about there when he saw the wolf and the Jaguar walk up the stairs and into the room. They jumped onto the bed and slept with the boys. Jim knew this was a sign that they would always be watching out for them. The Guides knew that the children belonged to Jim and Blair and they understood that they would defend them just like Jim and Blair. 

That was the last thought that Jim had that night. Everyone slept without any nightmares at all. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning, Jim woke up and saw Drew and Max at the end of the bed smiling at them on the floor. 

“Good morning boys. What’s up?” Jim asked as Blair began to wake up. 

“Dad, do you think we could take Karate lessons during the week somewhere?” Drew asked. 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Jim smiled at both of them. 

“And pop, do you think we might be able to see a shrink and tell him about this?” Max asked. 

“Yes, Max, it’s important that you both get physical and emotional help for this, so we’ll take care of both of them this week. Don’t you worry about a thing. You boys just worry about your tests today and nothing else. Dad and I will take care of the rest.”

They all got up and began to do their thing in the bathrooms and before long they were ready for breakfast. 

Sam came out smiling and said, “The Wolf slept with me for a while last night. It was nice.”

“That’s good, Sam.” Jim answered. 

“We had some animals in our bed too,” Drew said. 

Sam said, “Will you tell me about yours?”

“Well see it’s like this, Sam,” Drew started and that began the very long story of Spirit Animals and how they guard you when dad and pop can’t. It was a good story and they also told her that she couldn’t tell others about it, because they didn’t have Spirit Guides. Drew had done such a good job that Blair and Jim just continued making their lunches up for the day. It was going to be a good day. 

The end


	47. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair are fighting over something that happened years ago. Jim is jealous, Blair is pissed.

Family Life Part 47  
Mistakes  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,002 

 

I got this idea from a prompt book, given to me by Maggie. The prompt is, ‘I knew it was a mistake the moment it was over.’

Thank you, Maggie. 

 

Jim was lying in bed with Blair the next evening after all of the mess was taken care of at the station house. Jeff Bender was sure to be going away for a very long time. Jim was thrilled to death. The only thing that would have made him happier is if they could have put him on death row. Jim knew this was unreasonable, but he could still day dream couldn’t he? Jim did however notice how quiet Blair was all day long. This bothered him some and he figured it was because it was a friend of his and he had gone crazy and Blair felt like it was his fault. But if Jim were to ask him, he would find out that’s not what was bothering Blair at all. 

He pulled Blair into his arms and whispered, “Did you get those appointments made for the boys with Dr. Marshall?”

Blair pulled away from him and said, “I thought you would have done it. I was a little busy today, Jim.”

“I thought you were off taking care of things. You were gone for a long, long while. I just took it for granted that it was taken care of. I’m sorry. Where were you?”

“I was in Internal Affairs being questioned before the trial comes up for Jeff,” Blair said softly. 

“They wanted to tell you what to say and so on, I would guess, huh?”

“No, they wanted to know about how I knew Jeff and if we were ever lovers.”

Jim didn’t say anything for a few moments and finally said, “And?”

“And what Jim? What do you want to hear? Didn’t you realize that he was an old flame when he came in? I figured you did because you didn’t look very happy about him being there. Yes, we were lovers.”

Jim moved all the way over to the other side of the bed and said, “Were you going to mention this to me or what?”

“We’re talking about it now, Jim.”

“Okay, so what was the deal with him?” Jim tried to be calm, but inside he was steaming mad. 

“I knew it was a mistake the moment it was over. I slept with him once and that was it. He was a jerk and I refused to see him after that. That was the best thing I could have ever done. Then he left town for awhile, but IA told me he was in a hospital for the last 4 years trying to get over a nervous breakdown. Jeff told them that he never got over me and he just wanted what I had. A life with a family and all of that. So now the DA is wondering if they’re going to go for the crazy card. You know, the insanity plea. It would make sense to me. He might be out in five fucking years. You gotta love those mistakes you make through your life.”

Jim didn’t say anything, he just sat there staring at Blair. Blair waited patiently, but Jim still said nothing. 

“What? You’re not going to talk to me now?” Blair asked him. 

“I never would have gone to lunch with an old lover.” Jim sat up and took a deep breath as if that would help anything. 

“You asshole, you did go to dinner with an old lover and she almost raped you if you remember right. God, you’re such a jerk. I’m sleeping on the sofa.” Blair grabbed his pillow and started down the stairs. Jim didn’t follow him at all. This bothered Blair more then he could understand. Blair didn’t understand any of this shit. But Jim being a jerk wasn’t helping matters. 

Blair lay down on the sofa and he heard Jim tossing and turning in their bed. This pissed Blair off even more. How come he was downstairs instead of Jim? Blair gathered his stuff up again and walked back up the stairs. When Jim looked at him, he glared back. “If you want to sleep alone, you sleep on the sofa.”

Blair threw his pillow back on the bed and climbed in hoping that Jim would apologize at any moment. Instead, Jim took his pillow and walked down the stairs. 

Oh this is fucking great. This is just what the boy’s need right now. He’s so mature. Blair pounded his pillow and tried to get comfortable and then lay there with his eyes open. 

Jim lay down on the sofa and he tried to get comfortable. It was a really nice sofa to sit on, but sleeping on was another story. It was hard as a rock. Jim was used to his nice medium soft bed. He liked sleeping in that bed. He liked sleeping with Blair. Hell, he loved sleeping with Blair. 

Both men just lay there for about an hour. Finally Blair couldn’t stand it any longer and whispered, “Jim, if you can stand lying by me, please come upstairs so the boys won’t be upset in the morning.”

Jim was up in a flash. He hated giving in all the time. Now he could say Blair did. That’s so mature, Ellison. 

Jim slid into bed and stayed on his side. Blair didn’t push him in the least. He left him alone. At least the boys wouldn’t wake up to Jim downstairs in the morning. 

“Goodnight, Jim.”

“Goodnight, Blair.”

The two men continued to lie there wide awake for the next two hours and Blair moved over towards Jim’s body and felt Jim stiffen up. “What? I’m used goods now or something?”

“I’m going to need more then one night to think over all of this. I’m sorry, it’s just how I feel.” Jim pulled away from him even more then he had been. 

Blair went to the other side of the bed and curled up in the blanket for warmth. Oh God, what have I done? Blair started doing deep breathing exercises and began to feel himself relax. Before long he was asleep. Jim wasn’t as lucky. 

Jim rolled over and looked at the curled up bundle on the bed and wondered if he was overreacting. There was no one to really ask. Jim needed to sleep on this and think about it the next day. He could be civil in front of the kids and that’s all that mattered right now. Neither of the men wanted to hurt the kids. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Blair woke up that morning, he knew he had to teach his classes, so he got ready and left. No one was even up yet. He went to Simon’s house and knocked on the door. Simon opened it right up, already dressed and drinking his coffee. “What are you doing here this early, Sandburg?”

Rafe came wandering out of their room and blushed when he saw Blair standing there. “There’s no need to blush, Brian. He knows we’re an item. Go get dressed and have a cup of coffee. I need to talk to Sandburg.”

Rafe left the room and Simon shoved Blair into the chair in the living room. “What’s wrong?”

Blair told him all about IA and how they were going to use the insanity defense for Jeff Bender and that Jim blamed Blair. When he was done he looked up sadly and said, “I’ve never seen him like this before.”

Simon sighed and said, “First of all, he’s being an idiot. What happened six years ago doesn’t have anything to do with now. What about Carolyn? Did he forget about that?”

“I reminded him of that and he didn’t seem that concerned with that. He looked at it much differently. Simon, if I didn’t know better, he thinks I’m filthy now.”

“You did tell him when you started sleeping with him that you’d slept with other people, right?”

“Yes, I told him. There were two others. I didn’t name names, but I told him he wasn’t my first. He told me I wasn’t his either, so we both laughed and moved on. It’s never come up since. But I didn’t like the way he was looking at me last night. I don’t deserve that. I can’t help that Jeff is nuts and went crazy at the loft. I can’t take blame for everything, am I right?” Blair asked. 

“Of course you’re right. Let me tell Rafe and see what he thinks about it. Maybe he’ll see things differently then we do,” Simon said as he walked into the kitchen to get Rafe. 

Rafe came out and sat down and said, “Trouble in paradise, eh?”

“You could say that again.” Blair answered. Blair went on to explain the entire thing to Rafe and told him what was said, what was done and how he felt about it and then sat back and waited for Rafe’s opinion. 

“First of all, you should have slapped him upside the head. He’s treating you badly and you don’t deserve any of it. I wouldn’t put up with it. I know you have kids to consider but he doesn’t care does he? He’s being a jerk. Let him think all he wants and you sleep farther and farther away from him at night. He’ll come around and when he does, make him beg,” Rafe said almost smiling. 

“Okay. I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t doing something wrong,” Blair said as he got up to leave for the academy for his classes. He loved teaching those guys and girls, so at least he had that to look forward to. 

“See you later, Sandburg,” Simon said patting him on the back as he walked him to the door. 

“I’ll be a little late today because we have exams at the academy. Just reminding you,” Blair remarked. 

“See you later,” Rafe called out and watched the sad man leave. 

“This might get ugly,” Simon stated after he had shut the door. 

“Nah, it’ll be fine. Jim will come around, you just wait and see. He’s crazy about Sandburg,” Rafe assured him. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim woke up to the empty bed and felt saddened by it. He hadn’t even heard Blair’s alarm go off that morning. He got his things and took them downstairs to get ready for work and get breakfast for the kids. Someone had to keep life as normal as they could and he was the only one there, so he guessed it was him. 

When Jim came out of the shower, Sam was sitting at the table eating Coco Puffs and talking to Drew and Max. 

“Good morning, kids,” Jim said softly. 

“Good morning, daddy. Did you sleep well?” Samantha gave him one of her darling looks and he melted. 

“Yes, I slept just fine, thank you. How about you?” Jim asked her. 

“I kept waking up because you and poppy were fighting. I don’t like when you’re fighting.” Sam continued to eat her breakfast and waited for Jim to reply. 

“We weren’t fighting, Sam. We had words about a couple of things that didn’t have anything to do with you guys and we worked it out. Poppy is teaching his class this morning as usual, so stop worrying.”

Max frowned and said, “I think it’s because of Jeff, right? You’re mad because he was in love with pop too?”

“Where did that come from? No, we are disagreeing about some things, but nothing about that. So stop worrying. I promise, everything is fine.”

“Well, if you promise,” Drew said, “then you must mean it.”

All three of the kids went back to eating and Jim relaxed somewhat. This might get messy and Jim hated messy. He was going to have to figure out something. 

“Oh by the way, Drew and Max, I’m going to call a doctor for you today and get some appointments made. So don’t think we forgot. We’ve just been super busy.”

“Thanks, dad. Would you like us to take Sam to day care today?” Max asked. 

“That would be nice. I’m not quite ready to go. I need to clean and pick up a few things before I leave,” Jim answered. 

Jim saw them all off and got the place picked up, dished done and clothes all put where they belonged. When he was done he left for work. He was in no hurry. Blair wasn’t there anyhow. This was going to be a slow morning. Then he realized that he missed Blair on those mornings he taught. Did he still miss him? Or did he feel differently about him now? Time would tell. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair came walking into the bullpen, happy as can be. Rafe said, “Why so happy?”

“Every single person in the class passed the test. I guess it doesn’t happen that often, so they were all quite impressed. I know I was sure pleased with them all. They’re a great group. You and Brown should come by some morning and talk to them. They would love talking with seasoned cops. What do you think of that idea?” Blair asked. 

“Wait a minute. Seasoned cops? We’re either full of good flavor or we’re old. Are you telling us we’re old?” Brown asked trying not to laugh. 

“No, man, I meant you were full of good flavor.” Blair laughed all the way to his desk. “Morning, Jim.”

Jim just looked at him oddly. Jim didn’t know what to make of this Blair Sandburg. He didn’t seem too upset about last night at all. In fact, he was in a good mood. Life wasn’t fair sometimes. 

“Morning, Sandburg,” Jim replied. 

The morning flew by. Blair made the calls to Dr. Marshall and got the appointments made for Saturday’s so the boys wouldn’t need to miss school at all. He filled Jim in on the news and Jim was relieved that he didn’t have to do it. He hated talking to doctors offices. 

Lunch time came around and Conner asked Blair, “Would you like to have lunch with me, Sandy?”

Blair turned to Jim and Jim shrugged, so Blair took that as a yes. “Sure, Conner, that would be nice.”

The two of them were leaving and Blair said, “Do you want me to bring you back something from the diner?”

“No, I’ll get something out of the machine,” Jim answered. 

Blair smiled at him and said, “Okay. See you later.”

Now Jim was really thrown for a loop. Blair never let him eat from the machines at the station. Why would he now? Did Blair not care anymore? Had he pushed Blair as far away from him as he could? Ellison, you’re a stupid fuck. Jim loved calling himself names when only he could hear. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair had a fantastic lunch with Conner. Conner didn’t bug him about anything. She was attentive and let Blair talk all he needed to. Then Blair realized she was being a really good friend. He had needed all of that. “Conner, don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine. It’s going to take a couple of weeks before I feel right about anything again.”

“Sandy, why don’t you make an appointment with Dr. Marshall on Saturday’s too? I would think you could use some help also.”

“You know what? I might do that when we get back. Thank you for being such a good friend. Now let’s get back to work before they send out a posse.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair walked back into the bullpen and saw Jim eating a Twinkie and wanted to scream. But instead he smiled and said, “Hey partner, did I miss anything good?”

 

Jim threw the Twinkie in the trash and said, “As a matter of fact, they called from the DA’s office and said they are going to try Bender on the insanity defense, so they’re getting everything all ready. Looks like he’s going to cop a plea so the boys won’t have to go through a trial. That part of it is good, but you’re one of the main people they would have called. Both sides. Just warning you, partner in case it still goes to trial.”

Jim didn’t look all that sorry about it. But Blair didn’t give him the satisfaction of winning. “That’s fine. I’m going to make an appointment to see that shrink too and hopefully he can help me get through it. Nothing else happened? No phone calls or anything?”

“No, it’s been dead for the last 70 minutes,” Jim said. 

Blair had to smile internally at Jim noticing how long Blair had been gone. Blair was driving him nuts already. And this was only the first day. 

They both worked on things at their desks and Blair made a few phone calls, but that was about it. When five o’clock rolled around, Blair got up to tell Simon he was leaving. 

Simon shut the door and pushed Blair into the chair. “Did you talk to him?”

“Not really. And it’s driving him nuts. He’s used to having me the talker, bugging him non-stop. Now I’m not, he doesn’t know what to make of it. Honestly, Simon, I don’t care. I’m doing okay. I love the man, I’m not going to leave him, but right now I’m fine the way things are. He’s going to have to come around.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Simon asked. 

“Then I will. But I’m hoping he’ll come to his senses. See you tomorrow.” Blair said as he left Simon’s office. 

Jim waved at Blair as Blair got on the elevator. Jim was totally lost. Blair acted like he didn’t care that Jim was mad. He acted like he had someone else on his mind. Who the fuck would he have on his mind?

Jim was going to have to figure this out. But until then, it was time to go home. 

 

TBC…


	48. Drunk on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is drunk and it's not Blair.

Family Life Part 48  
Drunk on Love  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,616

 

Warning: This is the second part of a two-parter story and if you haven’t read 47, you might not know what’s going on. More angst but a happy ending in sight. 

 

Thank you to everyone who is reading this series. I hope you’ll continue to enjoy it. 

 

A smiling Blair walked into the loft and said, “Honey’s I’m home.”

Max and Drew laughed. Max said, “Someone is in a really good mood tonight. Why?”

“You know that test I’ve been dreading for the last week? Well, I gave that dreaded test today and they all passed with 90% or more on the scores. I’m so happy, I can just sing.” Blair grabbed Sam and swung her around the room as he sang the song from SpongeBob. 

Max and Drew continued to smile and laugh. They loved to see Blair this happy. Max frowned and said, “Did dad seem okay at work today?”

“Oh yeah, he was cool about me going to lunch with Conner and he was cool with me taking the time to make all of the appointments I made for Saturday, by the way. I’m going too and he seemed fine, why?” Blair asked. 

“He seemed a little down this morning,” Drew answered. 

“Well, whatever it was, he must have gotten over it. Should we all make dinner? Or should we wait for dad and all go out to eat tonight?”

“Sam yelled out, “Claim Jumper. Yay, I want to go to Claim Jumper.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do as soon as dad gets home. Did he call or anything? He should be home soon I think,” Blair said hopefully. 

Max said, “Can we finish our homework while we wait for dad?”

“Sure, you never need to ask about doing homework. Get busy, boys. Sam, do you have any tonight?”

Sam smiled. “Max and Drew already showed me what to do and I did it all. It was easy. They said I’m smart.”

“And they’re right,” Blair said as he laid a kiss on the top of her head. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of tea and said, “Does anyone need anything.”

“No thank you, pop,” Max replied. 

“Thanks, but we got everything before we sat down,” Drew agreed. 

“I could use another juice,” Sam answered and they all laughed. She wondered why. Sometimes they laughed for no reason and she always wondered why. She hated being five years old sometimes. 

At 6:00, Blair called Jim on his cell phone. 

“Ellison.”

“Yeah, where are you? The kids and I are waiting to take you out to eat tonight. How does Claim Jumper sound?”

“What is up with you, Sandburg? Why are you so fucking happy all the time? I’m not coming home right now. Go out if you want, but I won’t be home until bed time. I have some thinking to do.”

“So I’ll cook here. Think here, Jim. It will worry the kids if you don’t come home. Come on home,” Blair pleaded. 

“I said I have some thinking to do. I’ll be home about 9:00 or so. Have a good time at the restaurant.” Jim closed his cell and didn’t even say goodbye. 

Blair pulled himself together and said, “Dad got a call as he was leaving, so he’s going to be late. So it’s just the four of us tonight. Come on, let’s go eat.”

The kids all bought it and they went to Claim Jumper for dinner. They all had a good time, eating, talking, laughing and more talking. Blair really enjoyed these kids, they made his heart swell with more love then he ever knew he had in him. He was going to make up with Jim tonight because Jim was missing out on all of this because Blair had been stubborn. One of them had to make the move. So it would be him. That was fine with Blair. He loved Jim more then life itself. 

As they were driving home his cell rang and he answered, “Sandburg?”

“How mad are you?”

“Hi dad, we’re just heading home from the restaurant. Are you going to be home soon?” Blair asked ignoring his question because of the kids. 

“Just tell me how mad you are. Are you going to be able to forgive me?” Jim asked and Blair realized Jim had been drinking. 

“Already have. Why don’t I get the kids settled and then I’ll meet you at the office in say ten minutes?” Blair asked. 

“I’m at O’Malley’s. O’Malley took my keys away. Do you believe it?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I do. Tell him thank you for me. I’ll be there in a bit, bye Jim.” Blair closed his cell and put it back in his pocket. 

“Is he all right?” Drew asked. 

“Yes, he stopped with the guys to have a beer and he doesn’t want to drive after drinking a beer. So I’m going to go and get him and bring him home.” 

“Good. That’s where he belongs,” Drew said angrily. 

“Drew, he can stop and have a beer if he feels like it. He had a tough day today. I didn’t. I had a great day, but some people didn’t. So let’s cut him some slack, okay?” Blair asked. 

“You always stick up for him when he’s being a jerk,” Max said. 

Sam started crying. “Daddy is being a jerk?”

“No, Sam, Max was joking. Weren’t you Max?” Blair said. 

“Yes, Sam I was joking.” 

“He’s going through something right now and we all need to stand behind him. Understood?” Blair ordered. 

“Understood,” Max said caving quite quickly. 

Understood,” Drew said. 

“I don’t understand. Where is my daddy?” Sam started crying again. Max put his arm around her and said, “I was teasing, Sam. He’s coming home in a little bit. So while pop goes to pick him up, we’ll give you your bath and a snack before bed, how does that sound?”

“You can’t see me naked. Only daddy and poppy can. You silly. Don’t you know the rules?” Sam asked as she stopped crying instantly. 

“I guess I forgot them. I won’t forget again, Sam. We’ll just have a snack and read you a book, how does that sound?” Drew asked. 

“Oh goody. I love when you read to me, Drew. I love when Max reads to me too. Maybe you could take turns.”

Blair smiled as he looked into the back seat. Jim was definitely missing out on a lot tonight. Blair was going to be sure and point that out to him. 

Blair got the kids settled at the house and he drove over to O’Malley’s and Rick smiled at him when he walked in. “He’s in a booth away from my customers. He’s whiney. Make sure and tell him about that.”

Blair smiled and found Jim in a booth leaning on the table almost asleep. He saw Blair and shot right up. “Are you mad? Are you going to forgive me?”

“Why would I be mad at you, Jim?” 

“Because I’m an asshole. I treated you like shit last night. I had no right, no right at all. I wouldn’t let my sorry ass back in the house if I was you,” Jim slurred. 

“Then I’m glad that I’m not you, because you’re coming home with me. We have a family Jim. You can’t just leave them when things don’t go right. The boys are upset with you because they know you’re drunk and I have to pick you up. You could have been out with us as a family.”

Jim leaned into Blair and sniffed a couple of times and Blair wondered if Jim was crying. Jim never cried. This is probably as close to crying as he got. Blair kissed the top of his head and said, “I forgive you and I want you to come home now. I love you, Jim.”

Jim still didn’t move and Blair was afraid that Jim had passed out, but Jim said, “You still love me?”

“I adore you, man. Don’t you know that?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Jeff?” Jim asked point blank. 

“Because you never asked for names, as I didn’t from you. And then things started getting crazy and we didn’t have a chance to talk about Jeff in any way other then we wanted him to be dead for taking our boys. Right?”

“Right. You’re always right. I love you so much, Blair. I keep screwing things up. One of these times one of us is going to leave and not come back.”

“Well then, stop leaving, Jim. That would be my sage advice to you. Now come on, we need to get you home.”

“I have to blow my nose and I don’t have a Kleenex.”

Blair smiled and went to the bar and got two napkins and handed them to Jim. So he had been crying. Blair was shocked. He had known Jim a long, long while and he had never seen him lose control like that. This made Blair feel good, actually. He smiled all the time that Jim was blowing his nose. Jim composed himself and walked out the door with Blair holding him up. 

“Jesus, how much did you have to drink, Jim?”

“Two drinks, but I hadn’t had anything to eat all day and it hit me sort of hard,” Jim explained. 

Blair got him in the SUV and buckled up and he said, “Would you like a Wonder Burger?”

“Oh god, you are so good to me.” He leaned against the window and Blair knew that he was fighting with his emotions. 

“We’ll get a hamburger to go, okay?” Blair suggested. 

“I would love one.”

Blair took him to the drive thru and got the hamburger and onion rings to go. Then he parked in the parking lot and said, “You eat while I talk.”

Jim didn’t have to be told twice. He started eating like he hadn’t seen food in a month. 

“I love you, you big lug. No matter how angry you make me, I’m always going to be here for you. So just stop doing it. And I’ll try to stop doing it to you. We’ve got to get better at this, okay?”

Jim leaned across the seat and the seatbelt snapped him back into the back of the seat. Blair undid his and leaned in for the kiss Jim had wanted to give him. They kissed for a few minutes and Blair said, “Okay, I want one of those onion rings. They taste wonderful in your mouth.”

Jim fed him the rest of his onion rings and he ate his hamburger and he was very happy. Blair could see that he had swollen eyelids from crying, but other then that he looked okay. He was doing fine. 

“Do you love me, Jim?”

“Duh…”

“I want an answer, big guy.”

“Yes, I love you very much. I’m sorry for everything in the last two days that I have done.”

“And you know what? Think how much fun we’re going to have, having makeup sex.”

“Not tonight though. I’m really tired, Blair.”

Blair laughed as he drove out of the Wonder Burger and realized the honeymoon was over. 

When they got home, Jim hugged both of the boys and kissed their heads and told them he was sorry. Then he got down on his knee and kissed Sam goodnight. Blair went and got her ready for bed. Drew said, “Dad, do you need us to help you get up?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jim said snickering. 

Jim smiled at Max but could tell Max was angry with him. “I promise I won’t miss family night again. I mean it.”

“I hope so, because one of these times, he might get tired of it.”

Drew said, “Shut up, Max. They’re our parents. They’ll take care of things. You don’t tell him what to do.”

Jim pulled both of them into his arms again and said, “Thank you for taking such good care of pop for me while I was taking a break. I’m back now and intend on staying, so stop worrying, Max.”

The boys helped Jim get up the stairs and out of his clothes and Jim fell back on the bed and was instantly asleep. 

Max laughed and said, “He’s not much of a drinker is he?”

“I guess not. Gosh, I’m really glad of that.” Drew covered Jim up and they walked down the stairs. 

They got ready for bed and told Sam and Blair goodnight before they went upstairs to their room. 

Blair got Sam settled in for the night and closed up the loft, locked everything and shut off all of the lights and walked up the stairs. What he saw there was wonderful. Jim had knocked the covers off and was lying there with his cock hanging out of his boxers. 

Blair went over and kissed that cock and put it back where it belonged, but not before Jim said, “Maybe a little make-up sex?”

“You little shit. You heard me coming didn’t you?” Blair said. 

“Sentinel here, remember? I not only heard you come up the stairs, but I could smell your need. This made my need come to a head. Oh get it?”

Blair moaned at the thought of sex jokes from a drunk. But Jim was not only drunk, he was drunk with love. And so was Blair. 

Blair pushed him back on the bed and took that cock down his throat. Jim wasn’t being quiet at all. He was moaning and groaning with need. Blair put his hand over Jim’s mouth and Jim started sucking on Blair’s fingers in time with the sucking motion on his cock. Blair was so turned on, he could hardly wait to come. So he started rubbing his cock on Jim’s leg as he continued to suck and Jim was getting closer and closer and louder and louder. Before long, Jim threw his head back and shouted ‘Blair’ before Blair could stop him. Oh well, if nothing else, the boys would know that their dad was back to business and business was good. Blair started humping Jim like mad and came with a shout himself. 

Once his breathing was back to normal, he got the wipes and cleaned both of them up and put Jim’s boxers back on. Jim was sound asleep already. Blair got everything done and then put his boxers on next. He slid into bed and had to shove Jim over to make enough room for him. Jim woke up and said, “Was I taking up the entire bed?”

“Yes, you’re a bed hog.”

“Sorry. Come here.” Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him and said, “Oh essence of Ellison.”

“You complaining?” Blair said. 

“Hell no. I love you, babe. I have to go to sleep now.” And like that he was out. 

Blair giggled to himself and thought now he had something new to tease Jim about. He was glad of that. 

It wasn’t long and Blair was sleeping soundly next to Jim. 

In Max and Drews room, Max said, “They need walls on their room.”

Drew laughed and said, “But it’s nice to have them back to normal.”

“Yeah, it is. I love both of them so much. I hate to see them fight.” Max hated admitting things to Drew, but sometimes he did anyhow. 

“Night, Max.”

“Night, Drew.”

And the loft was finally silent. It was a good night for all. Even when bad things happened, they usually turned out good. This was life with the Sandburg-Ellison family. 

The end


	49. What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair decides he doesn't really like anyone else admiring Jim's form.

Family Life Part 49  
What You Say  
By Patt

 

  
Word Count: 2,421 

 

  
Jim and Blair were upstairs getting dressed for work when Blair said, “Please don’t take this the wrong way but I have to tell you something that’s bothering me.”

Jim immediately panicked and replied, “What? What did I do this time?”

“You need to change your clothes. I’ll pick out something different for you to wear,” Blair said as he pulled things out of the closet. 

Jim said, “But Chief, why would that be bothering you? You don’t like the way I look in my clothes?”

“I do like the way you look in your clothes, that’s the problem, so does everyone else. Monica in records told her friend Stacy that you had buns of steel and those pants showed them off. I can’t have my man showing other people his ass.”

Jim smiled and pulled Blair into his arms. “I think this is the nicest thing you have ever said to me. Why do you care what Monica or Stacey thinks about my buns? I don’t get it.”

“Because you belong to me, man. I thought you understood that.” 

Blair threw a pair of doctors that were too big over to Jim and Jim said, “Chief, these don’t fit, remember?”

“They’re perfect for work. From now on, you’re buying your pants a little bit larger and looser. Now as for a shirt. Monica also said she can see your nipples when you get cold through these shirts, so they’re out from now on. You’re going to wear this shirt today.”

“I’m a little freaked out that this Monica person watches me that close. Blair, I think you should take care of that,” Jim suggested. 

“Oh, no need. I like when they admire my property, I just don’t want them seeing too much. And they are never allowed to touch, you do know that, right?” Blair asked. 

“Geeze, Chief if someone touches my ass, I’m yelling for backup.”

Blair said, “That’s my boy.” 

Again, Jim kissed and hugged his main man. Jim couldn’t believe how turned on he was getting from all of this talk. 

“Oh and one more thing, Jim. You can’t wear boxer briefs under your clothes from now on because people see the line it makes and know you have them on.   
Monica and Stacy have discussed this at great length. So only boxers while at work. While at home, you can wear your boxer briefs,” Blair said sternly. 

“The kids already left for school, right?” Jim asked. 

“We haven’t got time for anything, Ellison, so get your mind going in another direction. God, you are such a slut,” Blair kissed him and headed towards the stairway. 

Jim pulled Blair over to the bed and tossed Blair onto it and then jumped on top of him. Jim began to kiss him like crazy and chewed and sucked in all of the right places. 

“All right, a quickie, but it has to be really quick. We don’t want to piss Simon off.”

Jim reached over and grabbed the phone and called Simon. “Banks.”

“Simon, this is Jim. We’re going to be running a little late today, so is it all right if we come in at about ten?” Jim asked sweetly. Blair was unbuttoning Jim’s shirt as he waited. 

“No it’s not all right. Get your butts off the bed and get in here. You think I didn’t want to stay home a couple of hours later? We all do, but we all don’t get to. Get you asses down here.” Simon hung up the phone very loudly and Jim pulled the phone away from his ear. 

“He said to get our asses down there now,” Jim said panting from Blair licking his chest. 

“Okay. Well, it’s not from lack of trying, eh?” Blair said as he pulled away from Jim and they both got up. 

“God, now I’m going to have a hard on all day long at work. Fuck…”

Blair pushed Jim back onto the bed and undid his pants. “I’ll take care of that for you.”

“Turn around and I’ll take care of yours at the same time,” Jim ordered. Blair listened and flipped around as quickly as he could. 

Both men got down to business and they were both coming in each other’s mouths within minutes. They hurried and cleaned up and straightened up their clothes and took off for work. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim saw Monica from Records and blushed. She smiled and seemed to love it. Jim was embarrassed to know what she thought about him now. He wished Blair hadn’t told him that stuff that morning. 

Blair saw the red face and said, “Someone said something to you?”

“No, I saw Monica and I was embarrassed for her to be looking at me. It bothers me knowing she would say that.”

“She’s not the only one, Jim. There are many that talk about you. I hear about them what they say and I actually hear them saying things. Do you want to hear the rest?” Blair asked. 

“No…” Jim almost ran from his lover. The last thing he needed was to have to worry about anyone else saying things about him. 

Conner walked up to him and said, “Have you lost a bit of weight, mate?”

“No, why?”

“Because your pants look like they’re about to fall down on their own. Monica just got done saying something about Sandy isn’t feeding you enough,” Conner said with a smile. 

“Wait until I tell him that.” Jim left in a huff and didn’t even say goodbye before he went hunting up Sandburg. 

He found him talking to Rafe and interrupted rudely, “Chief, I need to speak to you.”

Blair said, “Rafe I’ll talk to you after I talk to my rude partner.”

Rafe laughed all the way back to his desk. “What now?” Blair asked. 

“They think you’re starving me and that you’re not taking good care of me at all,” Jim said softly. 

“So they’re still staring. We’re going home for lunch and we’ll give them something to stare at.” Blair said as he sat down at his desk. 

Jim didn’t even want to know what Blair meant by that. He just sat at his desk and hoped that Simon would ask them to work through lunch. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair went to Simon’s office and knocked on the door. “Simon we’re going to go ask questions about the Snyder case and then we’re going to lunch. So don’t think we left work early, we’re working.”

“Okay, see you later in the day or maybe even tomorrow. Good luck with the Snyder case. I hope that gets wrapped up soon,” Simon answered. 

Blair left Simon’s office with a big shit eating grin on his face. This scared Jim even more. 

“Come on, we have to ask some questions about the Snyder case and then close it up and then we’re stopping for lunch at our house.” Blair walked to the elevator and didn’t even wait for a reply from Jim. 

They got on the elevator and Blair smiled at him. “Why do you always look so worried when I have ideas?”

“You scare me.”

“I scare you, Jim?”

“Yes, you scare me to death. I have no idea what’s going on right now, but I have a feeling I’m not going to be complaining about it.” Jim tried to smile as hard as he could. 

Blair laughed out loud and said, “You kill me.”

“This morning you said that there was something that was bothering you on your mind, was it just my clothing?” Jim asked as they walked off the elevator and to the SUV. 

“Yes, it was pretty much the clothing issue. But I guess they’re going to undress you with their eyes no matter what. So I’m going to at least enjoy the view too.”

“So I get to change out of these pants that are two sizes too big for me?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, and we’re going to give them something new to look at.” 

They drove over to ask the questions about the Snyder case and figured it out and got the arrest taken care of. They sent the suspect they arrested with the black and white and they went home for Jim to change and eat lunch. 

Jim was driving and casually said, “Should I start listening to see what people say about you? Or will it just make me crazy?”

“Oh you are such a sweet man. I doubt that anyone is saying anything about me. They’re too busy looking at your buns of steel.” Blair smiled at his love. 

Jim was determined that he was going to hear something said about his lover so he could tell him something that night. “Could I pick out what I want you to wear to work?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I can’t very well say that we both spilled something on our clothes at lunch. That’s just too weird. I’ll wear whatever you want tomorrow. What do you want me to wear?” Blair wondered. 

“Those tight blue jeans that you wear around the house. God you look good in them. They show off your assets really, really well. Anyone could see exactly how many inches you are in those jeans.”

“Oh my God. You let me wear those around the kids? What are you insane?” Blair blurted out. 

“I’m in love and I like seeing your assets. So there.” Jim smiled and drove into the lot outside their building. 

“You fix us something to eat really quick while I pick out your clothes,” Blair said. 

“Sounds fair.” 

Once inside the loft, Jim started making the sandwiches and Blair went upstairs and was up there for quite some time. Blair came walking down carrying a skin tight tee shirt and Jim’s best tight blue jeans. “There you go. That’s what you’re wearing today.”

Jim laughed and sat Blair’s sandwich in front of his chair. “Sit down and eat. Do you want milk or juice?”

“Juice, please,” Blair answered. 

They ate lunch and Jim finished up and slid back and said, “Do you really care what they say?”

“Yeah, I sort of do.” Blair replied. 

“Well, I only care what you say, so stop worrying about anyone else. From here on in, we don’t care what anyone thinks about my butt or your dick,” Jim said. 

“Get dressed really fast so we can get back to the station. Hurry up.”

Jim slipped out of his clothing, including his boxers and slid the boxer briefs on, then the tight jeans and finally the skin tight tee. When he was done, he smiled because all he could smell was Blair’s pheromones. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

Blair smiled. “If you don’t mind.”

Jim went between Blair’s legs and gave him the fastest and best blowjob he ever had and then licked his lips and kissed Blair. “Now, let’s go.”

Blair pulled himself together and they walked downstairs, with Jim sporting quite the hard on himself. 

Blair smiled and said, “Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

Jim looked down at himself and said, “No, I want people to know what you do to me.”

“Oh man the things you say,” Blair said as he held hands with Jim to the parking garage at the station. He knew by the time they got to the garage, Jim would be calmed down anyhow, but it was a nice thought. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim walked into records and saw everyone’s jaw drop. “Problem, ladies?”

“No, no problems at all, Detective Ellison. It’s good to see you,” Monica said cheerfully. 

“I need some files to take upstairs, who can help me?”

Four women all rushed to the same spot at once, almost making Jim laugh. “I need all of the records that we have on Ben Snyder. Could you get those for me as quickly as possible?” Jim asked. 

Two women took off to get the records and Monica said, “You look different this afternoon then you did this morning.”

“Better or worse?” Jim teased. 

“Oh my gosh, way better. This morning you looked like you were starving, this afternoon you’re dressed like you usually do.”

“I didn’t know that you watched me so much. Do we have a problem?” Jim continued to tease, but she didn’t know that. 

Monica was trying to think of something to say when the two others came up with the files Jim needed. 

Stacey said, “Here you go, Detective Ellison. And might I add, you look very handsome today?”

“All right this is enough. Stop staring at me and stop watching me or I’ll complain to Captain Banks. I’ll bring you all up on charges. I don’t need this shit.” Jim turned and walked out of the room, almost laughing his ass off. 

The girls all gathered together and Monica said, “Someone is talking. Who?”

“I don’t know, but from now on, we’ll keep our Detective Ellison remarks to ourselves until we get off work and can discuss them at the bar. Deal?” Stacey suggested. 

“Yeah, the last thing I need is to lose my job over watching a guy’s ass. Nothing is worth that. Even if he does have a great ass,” Monica said. 

Stacey giggled and said, “That’s not keeping the opinions to ourselves, Monica.”

“Well, it’s going to take me awhile to get used to having to watch what we say. Geeze, you wouldn’t think it would bother him so much, would you?” Monica asked. 

Jim leaned against the wall smiling as Blair walked up to him and Blair said, “What did you do?”

“It’s not what I did. It’s what I said,” Jim slung his arm around Blair’s shoulders and they walked side by side to the elevator and got on. 

Both men were happy and Blair was thrilled that he got to admire Jim’s form up close and personal all day long. 

Both men knew that those women were going to talk about all of the men. They were as bad as the men about having little comments. But Jim knew now that he wouldn’t have to worry about Blair hearing them as much now. He was pretty sure he put the fear of God into all of the women in records. Or at least he hoped so. 

Jim couldn’t wait until that night and he was going to make sweet love to Blair for making his day more exciting. 

The end


	50. Cooking with Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew loves cooking and Blair likes to help.

Family Life Part 50  
Cooking with Drew  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4,263 not including the recipes. Recipes are 770 extra. 

Another big thank you goes out to Helena for this idea for the story. I hope it turns out well. J If nothing else, there are some good recipes at the end. 

 

  
Drew was happier then he’d been in ages. He was assigned his dinner menu for his test coming up in cooking class and he decided that he and Blair would do it together. Jim was helping Max do the car things, so maybe Blair could help him with the cooking class. He was given a five course meal that he had to cook and serve and then Blair would have to grade him after he took pictures of all of the finished products. Drew sure hoped that Blair had time otherwise he would have to ask Daryl or someone else. 

When Max and Drew arrived that day, Jim, Blair and Sam were already there. 

“Hey guys,” Jim called out from the kitchen, stirring something on the stove. 

“Why are you guys home so early?” Max asked. 

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you weren’t happy to see us,” Blair joked. 

“You know what I mean, why are you off so early?” Max walked into the kitchen and got a banana and started unpeeling it while he waited for an answer. 

“We closed a big case today and Simon told us to take off. We figured we would. Tomorrow we might have to work late, so we take those early days when we can,” Jim answered. 

“Pop, I have something to ask you,” Drew said very seriously. 

“Sure. Do you need to talk to me alone?” 

“No, we can talk here. I’ve got a big test coming up for my cooking class and I have to have a partner for my test. He has to watch me make everything, take pictures of the finished products, eat everything I made and then grade me on it. A lot like Max’s class in mechanics. But this one we get to eat. I was assigned my five course meal today. I picked Italian and I got it,” Drew said. 

“That’s wonderful. I would be proud to be your partner. When do we have to do this?” Blair asked. 

“I have to make it twice actually. Once for practice and once for the test itself, so it’s going to take a couple of days at least.”

“I have this weekend off, so how about you practice on Saturday and cook and serve on Sunday?” Blair said. 

“I have enough money in my allowance to buy all of the ingredients. We’re supposed to do that ourselves too,” Drew added. 

“Whatever you need, we can help too, Drew. It’s not like I want you to pay for both days. You could give your practice dinner to Denise, Seth and Sam. You can practice on them. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“Good thinking, I didn’t even think about having two meals here right in a row. I’m so excited. And pop, you have to grade me tough too. You can’t just say, I did well. You have to say why I did well and things like that. There are a lot of questions that you have to answer on the sheet that the teacher gave to me. Then the teacher is going to draw names towards the end of the term and that person will be in charge of making the dinner he was graded on, for the class. I can’t wait for all of this.”

Jim came by and hugged Drew and said, “You’re a good cook, Drew, so you don’t have to worry about doing well. Are you going to tell us what you’re going to be making?”

“Not until Sunday,” Drew answered. 

“Who would like to wash up and set the table? Dinner is almost ready. I figured we’d eat early and then go see grampa for an hour or so after dinner. Does that sound okay to everyone else?” Jim asked. 

“I love seeing grampa.” Sam was bouncing in place at the thought. 

“We all love seeing grampa. So that’ll be a nice break. We get out and maybe have an ice cream cone coming home?” Max suggested. 

“Ice cream in the SUV? Surely you jest,” Jim said very seriously. 

Blair laughed and said, “We’ll take ice cream and cones over to grampa’s. Let me call him really fast and make sure he’s home.” Blair did just that. 

!!!!!!!!!!

After dinner, Blair and Drew were on the clean up detail. As Blair washed and rinsed, Drew loaded in the dishwasher. 

“So are you going to make me wait until Sunday to know what we’re going to be cooking?” Blair asked. 

“No, I’ll tell you because I need to have you get the ingredients with me anyhow. Caesar Salad with a special Caesar Dressing, cheesy garlic bread, Asparagus Casserole, Lasagna and Strawberry Tiramisu. What do you think?”

“That sounds delicious. I can’t wait for the preparation or the eating of the dishes. It’s going to be great, Drew. I’m glad you’re so into cooking. I knew two people when I grew up that were chefs. Both of them cook like crazy to this day. One of them is 86 and the other is 80. They never lost it. Being a chef stays with you forever. They taught me how to make many things, but I never was as good as they were. One thing I know is they were very patient and kind. Not like some of the chefs you see on television. Do you watch all of the cooking shows, Drew?”

“Yes, I watch everything that comes on the cooking channel. I’ve learned quite a bit from them alone. Our teacher keeps us posted about different dishes that are going to be on that evening or later that week. I try to watch everything he recommends.”

Before long the two of them were done with the kitchen. Jim walked in and said, “Did you two forget we’re going to ice cream over to grampa’s? There is a little girl in the living room that thinks you’re lost or something.”

Both Blair and Drew laughed and walked out to get ready to go. Samantha saw Drew and said, “Finally.”

They all laughed as they got ready to go downstairs and leave. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once they got to William’s house, Drew and Max were telling grampa all about their classes and the helpers they had in Jim and Blair. Samantha asked, “Grampa, could you and me go see a movie this weekend? Daddy is helping Max and poppy is helping Drew. I’m going to be all alone.”

“What a wonderful idea, Samantha. I’ll come on Saturday and pick you up and we’ll see one or maybe two movies for the day. How does that sound?” William said. 

“Yay…”

Blair said, “I brought the ice cream and the cones, can I do it in the kitchen?”

“Yeah, I’d prefer that over the living room, Blair.” William loved to tease these boys and tried to do it every chance he got. 

“Very funny, William.” Blair took off with Samantha for the kitchen and he was set to make the ice cream cones. 

Before long they all had ice cream cones and they were sitting at the dining room table eating them. William said, “What time can I pick Sam up on Saturday?”

“Well Max and Jim will be working on his project all day long and I’m going to be helping Drew, so anytime you want would be good for us. Thank you, William.”

“You don’t have to thank me for spending time with my grandchild. I love these kids.”

Max, Drew and Samantha all smiled and you could see they were crazy about their grampa too. 

When they finished the ice cream, they sat and talked for about an hour and then they needed to get home to get Sam ready for bed. They all said their goodbyes and took off for the drive home. 

“Thanks for taking us to see grampa,” Drew said. 

“Yeah, we had a good time. We always do when we see him. He’s a fantastic grampa,” Max added. 

“I love grampa too,” Sam finally said. 

This made Jim feel so good and Blair too. He was glad that William was in their lives and was so good to all of them. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once everything was done that night and everyone was in bed, Jim slid in beside Blair and said, “Looks like we’re going to have a busy weekend.”

“I can’t even remember what we used to do before we had kids, do you?” Blair teased. 

Jim decided he better remind him of what they used to do a lot. Blair put a pillow over his face, so he wouldn’t make any noise and wake the kids up. 

This is how Blair and Jim loved to have their days end. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Friday night, Blair and Drew went grocery shopping. Blair couldn’t believe the amount of things that Drew had to buy for this test. He wondered what kids did that didn’t have that much money. Although, the teacher would probably not give this type of meal to someone that was on a sliding scale. 

They started out at 6:30 that night and didn’t get home until 9:30. When they came walking in, Blair said, “Are you guys going to help us or what?”

“Sorry Chief, we were playing the Wii game and lost track of time.”

They all walked downstairs and got the remaining bags, including Samantha. She liked to help out. 

Jim looked at all the recycle bags on the counter and said, “Holy shit. Who are we cooking for?”

“Daddy, you’re not supposed to say that word. Did you forget?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, daddy forgot. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to say it again.”

“You say it all the time,” Sam said as she got a stool to help put things in the pantry. 

Blair and Drew did most of the put away work because they knew exactly where they wanted things. Drew was so excited about the next day spending all that time with Blair, and then again on Sunday. Drew needed some attention, sometimes Max took a lot of it and then there was Sam. Drew found being the middle child sort of sucked, but he wasn’t going to complain now. 

!!!!!!!!!!!

Jim got Sam down for the night. Blair had gone to bed early, so she missed out on seeing poppy, but things went well otherwise. The boys were in bed and supposedly sleeping. Jim hoped so. He was hoping to get lucky three nights in a row. 

When he locked up everything, shut all the lights out and got upstairs, he saw his sleeping Guide, so exhausted that Jim didn’t have the heart to bug him about sex again. Instead he got ready for bed and slid in beside Blair and pulled him in for the night. 

Blair woke up for a second and said, “I love you, you big lug.”

“I love you too.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday, Blair told Jim and Max they were on their own. They couldn’t come into the kitchen for any reason. Blair put a cooler with ice water and Gatorade in it and set it next to the front door. Blair didn’t want any interruptions for Drew. This was an important day for him. 

Drew took out the first recipe and said, “I just need you to watch me and if I have questions I can ask you if I’m stuck on something. Okay?”

“Sounds good to me. I’m just going to watch and learn. Blair sat at the bar and watched Drew hold the recipe card and take out all of the ingredients that were needed for that recipe. Then he watched him make the Caesar Salad and the dressing and he couldn’t believe some of the ingredients that it called for. But he asked Drew if he could just taste the final dressing when he was done. Drew let him lick the spoon. Blair thought it was the best dressing he had ever tasted in his life. 

Blair had the digital camera ready and took pictures as Drew finished preparing them. It was going to be included in his grade. Blair was going to make up a booklet of pictures of the food to go along with the papers. 

“One thing done, four to go,” Drew said. 

Drew took the next recipe and got all of the ingredients for that and got it all ready. It was fairly simple to do. The cheesy Garlic Bread was fast, simple and easy. Then he set them on the stove, ready to go into the oven when the time came. 

The next thing on his list was the Asparagus Casserole and that was fairly simple too. Blair watched in awe at how easily the cooking chores seemed to come to Drew. He seemed very much at home in the kitchen and was totally relaxed as he cooked each item. Once he was done with that, he set it aside and said, “I’m going to bake the lasagna first and then these other things while the lasagna cools off.”

“Sounds good to me, Drew.”

Drew got all of the ingredients out for the lasagna and went about the chore of making sirloin steak lasagna. It was much better then being made with hamburger or Italian sausage. This was delicious. Drew talked to Blair the entire time he was cooking and never lost touch with what he was doing and didn’t burn anything. Blair was very impressed. 

It took about two hours to make up the lasagna and then Drew put it in the oven. “Wow, that took forever, didn’t it, pop?”

“Maybe, but it’s going to be so worth it tonight. Did you tell Denise and the boys that dinner was on us tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yeah, she said she can’t wait. A night off is something she rarely gets to see. So she’s excited about it. She said she would like to fill out one of the score sheets too. She thinks the testing dinner should be as important as the final one. So maybe we could copy the one I have for you, so she could fill it out.”

“That’s fine. What’s next on the agenda?” Blair asked. 

“Dessert. It’s called Strawberry Tiramisu. I’ve never had it and never made it before, so this is something totally new for me,” Drew remarked. 

“It sounds good. I don’t know that I’ve ever had it either,” Blair answered. 

Blair watched Drew take out all of the ingredients for dessert and get things started. What Blair was most impressed by was the fact that Drew could talk to him while he made things. He never seemed to miss a beat. Blair was having a very good day. 

At noon, Jim walked in with his eyes closed and said, “Max and I are going to go grab some Chinese for lunch, are you two hungry?”

“You have to ask?” Drew teased. 

“Okay, we’ll get lunch for the two of you. Grampa already took off ages ago with Sam, did she say goodbye?” Jim asked. 

“No, she must have been really excited, plus I told her the kitchen was off limits while Drew was cooking.”

“Drew, the kitchen smells wonderful already,” Jim said as he walked out of the room. 

Drew started laughing and Blair said, “What are you laughing at?”

“Dad. He can smell exactly what I’m cooking in here and yet he just closed his eyes, like that would end the suspense. He cracks me up sometimes.”

“He cracks me up too, Drew. He’s a cutie pie, that’s for sure.”

Drew went right back to making the dessert and Blair was amazed at how simple Drew made it look. Blair had never seen them made before and didn’t have a clue as to how it was done. Now he did. 

Drew cleaned up all the pots and pans that were done being used and dried them and put them away. He looked over at Blair and said, “Would you like to play cards until lunch comes and the lasagna comes out of the oven?”

“That’s a good idea. I like spending time with you anyhow. It’s been awhile since just the two of us did anything. This has been really nice.”

Drew smiled as he grabbed the deck of cards for 5000 Rummy. They hadn’t played it in a while, so he was a little rusty, but he caught up quickly. When Jim and Max got home, they asked if they could play as long as they didn’t go into the kitchen. 

As soon as lunch was done, Drew wiped down the table and then dealt the cards for all four of them to play. 

“So did you learn anything good today, Max?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I learned how to change my oil filter and the oil. I had to put the oil in a milk cartoon and then we took it to Checker Auto on the way to lunch. You can recycle it there.”

Jim said, “I really like spending time with you boys. So next time there is something that comes up, I’d like to switch with pop and work with Drew and Max can work with him. How does that sound?”

“Well, it all depends on what it is, Jim. I don’t know how to put a lot of things together in the car. Drew and I should both be watching you guys. But that doesn’t stop you from taking just Drew out on a Saturday if you want. And Max can spend the day with me. We can go to museums, movies or anything that we want to. I like family time.”

“So do we,” Max agreed. 

The timer went off in the kitchen and Blair said, “Okay guys, go play Wii for a while. We’re busy here.”

Drew and Blair went into the kitchen and got the lasagna out. It looked wonderful. It smelled so damn good, it wasn’t even funny. 

Blair looked at the times and put his casserole in and the Tiramisu in and set the timer. He was very excited. 

Drew looked at his watch and said, “I can start a little later tomorrow, so it’ll be closer to dinner. I’m done a little bit early tonight. It’s only 3:00 and everything is almost done. I was afraid I would be slower.”

Blair smiled. “That makes perfect sense to me, Drew. I’m so proud of you. You have kicked butt and took names with this project. I thought you would slump off towards the ending, but you never gave it a thought. You’re going to make an excellent Chef someday.”

“Thank you, pop.” Drew felt like hugging him, but didn’t know if he should. Blair must have sensed it because Blair said, “You can hug me anytime you want, Drew.”

Drew gave him a huge hug and then Drew started cutting the lasagna, as it started to cool. “Will all of you help me take this down to Denise, Seth and Sam?”

“Sure will. We can all whine that we’re having leftovers tonight while Denise is having a super meal.” Blair loved teasing his boys. 

!!!!!!!!!!

An hour later, Jim, Blair, Drew and Max took everything downstairs to Denise and her boys. As they walked upstairs, Jim said, “What are we having for dinner tonight?”

“Leftovers from Friday night,” Blair answered. 

“Somehow I feel cheated,” Jim said laughing all the way upstairs. 

“But think about the good meal you’re going to get tomorrow night, dad,” Drew reminded him. 

“I know, Drew. I’m joking.”

They all played cards until Sam got back with grampa. Then they all went out to dinner with grampa. Jim was thrilled. He didn’t feel like leftovers that night. Not after smelling that wonderful meal they had delivered. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Sunday was a good morning. Everyone seemed like they were in a good mood. Drew and Max went running with Jim and then they all took turns in the showers. Blair meditated and Samantha tried to. She wasn’t that into Yoga or anything like that yet. 

At noon, Drew got ready and went in the kitchen to start preparations for the evening meal. He worked his little butt off getting everything done. Blair sat at the bar taking notes and marking things on his test score sheet. Blair noticed he seemed a little nervous that night. Blair wondered if he shouldn’t have started earlier and had time to spare. Either way it was going to go well and taste delicious. 

At 5:00, Blair had the table set and Drew began to serve dinner. He brought out the Caesar Salads with the special dressing on it first. Everyone dug in and Samantha loved it. They all finished and Drew collected all of the plates and took them into the kitchen. Blair wanted to help him, but it was part of his grade to serve the meal too. He brought out the Cheesy Garlic Bread next and set it on the table and handed little plates for each of them. Then he brought out the Asparagus Casserole and set it in the middle of the table, leaving enough room for the lasagna that was coming out next. He served a slice to everyone and then served the casserole and they had the bread to go with everything. It was excellent. 

Jim took the first bite of the lasagna and said, “This has got to be the best I’ve ever had. Drew you outdid yourself. It’s the best. Jim sopped up the juices and sauce with his bread and made the right noises as he ate his dinner. 

Max said, “I can’t believe you made all of this today. It didn’t seem like you were in there long enough to make all of this. It’s great, Drew. I really like it.”

Sam said, “I love it, but you gave me too much. I won’t have enough room for dessert. There is dessert isn’t there?” 

“Just eat what you can, Samantha. Don’t worry about dessert. You’ll have plenty of room for it,” Blair said. 

They finished eating and Drew started clearing off the table. “No one gets to leave, there is one more course. Dessert is coming up.”

As Drew took things into the kitchen, Jim said to Blair, “I don’t think I could eat anything.”

“Tough. He’s worked hard on this. Now everyone is going to have a little piece, if nothing else.” Blair got up and started taking a few things into the kitchen. 

Drew said, “I’m supposed to do that, pop.”

“Drew, you’ve done everything, you get dessert while I finish up with the stuff from the table. Make sure and grab the dessert plates,” Blair said. 

“Already did, pop.”

Jim looked at dessert and said, “Oh my gosh, it’s Tiramisu. I didn’t know you knew how to make that.”

“I didn’t, dad. I learned today. Or I guess it would have been yesterday. But it was fairly simple and I loved doing it.”

Jim took a bite and said, “I can now go to heaven.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“I just mean it’s really good.” Jim almost laughed. 

“Then why don’t you say it’s really good. Don’t say you want to go to heaven. You die to go to heaven.” Samantha made it clear to everyone not to say that again. 

Max and Jim volunteered to clean up after dinner. Drew looked drained. At first Jim was worried, but Blair informed him that he was just nervous and now he had to wait for his grade. 

When they were still in the kitchen getting the mess cleaned up, Drew came through and said, “Pop gave me an A+ and filled out all of the paperwork saying I did a really good job. He promised that he didn’t just say it to say it. He said he meant it. Look at the pictures he took of each course.”

Jim hugged Drew and said, “Good job, Drew. You deserved the A+. Pop would never say something just to say it. It’s not in his nature. He’s a teacher, remember that.”

Max smiled and said, “I got an A today for my class. We both did well.”

“I didn’t know you could give an A+ or I would have given you that too,” Jim said disgustedly. 

“It’s okay, dad. I’m happy with an A. When we first started I was afraid I was going to get a D.”

Drew laughed and said, “You always second guess yourself, Max. Stop doing that. Dad, you have to force him to realize he can do things and he’s good at things. He has no confidence.”

After the kitchen was done, the table was all back to normal again, Drew said, “I’m going to go to bed.”

Max looked at his watch and said, “It’s only 8:30, Drew.”

“I’m really tired. Night everyone,” Drew said as he hugged them all goodnight. 

Jim said, “Is he all right?”

“He worked hard in the last two days, Jim. He deserves to go to bed early. Max, why don’t you go up and read. We’re going to bed early too,” Blair said. 

“Okay, goodnight all,” Max said hugging everyone and kissing the top of Sam’s head. 

The boys got Sam ready for bed in record time. Both men were tired. 

It had been a busy weekend, but a good weekend all the same. Neither of them would be worrying about having sex that night. Jim already knew that Blair was tired. 

When he slid into bed, Blair went into his arms and said, “Make love to me, slow and sexy.”

Jim did just that. 

The end

 

 

CAESAR SALAD DRESSING 

1 tsp. salt  
3 eggs  
1 1/2 tsp. sugar  
3/4 tsp. dry mustard  
3 tsp. lemon juice  
1 tsp. Parmesan cheese  
4-6 cloves crushed garlic  
6 tsp. wine vinegar  
1 c. plus 2 tbsp. oil  
6 drops Tabasco sauce  
6 drops Worcestershire sauce  
3 tbsp. olive oil

Mix in blender and refrigerate. Excellent, keeps well.

CAESAR SALAD:

1 lg. head romaine lettuce  
2 c. croutons  
8 bacon slices, cooked and crumbled  
1/2 c. Parmesan cheese

Tear lettuce in bite sized pieces in a salad bowl, add croutons, add dressing, toss to coat. 

Serves 8-10. Note: Serve this with spaghetti pie or lasagna.

SUPER CHEESE GARLIC BREAD

 

6 garlic cloves  
1/2 cup cream cheese cheese spread  
1/4 cup mozzarella  
1 tsp Herbs de Provence  
1/2 tsp paprika powder  
1/2 tsp freshly ground black pepper  
a pinch of nutmeg  
1 small loaf French bread  
Butter

Slice the loaf into roughly 1 inch slices. Spread with butter and keep aside. 

Mince the garlic and sauté in a small amount of butter along with the herbs until aromatic. 

Combine the cream cheese with remaining condiments, garlic and herbs. 

Spread the mixture thickly on the buttered slices and top with a sprinkle of mozzarella. 

Grill at 475°F (250°C) until the cheese melts and begins to brown. 

Note: Adjust all ingredients to taste.

 

ASPARAGUS CASSEROLE 

3 c. asparagus, chopped  
1/4 c. onion, chopped  
1/4 c. celery, chopped  
1 sm. can mushrooms, sliced  
1 can cream of mushroom soup or cream of chicken soup  
1 tsp. salt  
2 tbsp. butter

Cook vegetables until tender, not soft. Drain and add salt, butter, sliced mushrooms and soup. Put into casserole dish. Add toppings of your choice, cracker crumbs, Chow Mein noodles, onion rings, etc. Bake at 350 degrees for 35-40 minutes.

 

GOURMET LASAGNA 

1 lb. lasagna noodles, not cooked (You can find these at the grocery store)  
26 oz. jar spaghetti sauce (Your choice)  
16 oz. jar Alfredo sauce  
1 1/2 lbs. ricotta cheese  
1 lb. shredded mozzarella cheese  
1 lb. shredded italian cheese blend  
1 lb. Sirloin steak sautéed and diced  
1 small bunch fresh spinach (20-30 leaves), washed and patted dry  
about 4 oz. of mozzarella

Layer in a pan 11 3/4 X 9 1/4 X 2 1/2 inches. (Use an aluminum roaster pan.)   
On the bottom, combine a small 1/3 of the spaghetti sauce and about 1/2 cup water, and layer 1/4 of the noodles. 

Now, add the following layers, one after the other, spreading each ingredient evenly: 

1/4 of the ricotta, 1/4 of the cheeses, 1/2 of the spinach, 1/3 of the Alfredo sauce, 1/4 of the noodles, 1/4 of the ricotta, 1/4 of the cheeses, 1/2 of the sausage, 1/3 of the spaghetti sauce, 1/4 of the noodles, 1/4 of the ricotta, 1/4 of the cheeses, 1/2 of the spinach, 1/3 of the Alfredo sauce, 1/4 of the noodles, 1/4 of the ricotta, 1/4 of the cheeses, 1/2 of the sausage, 1/3 of the spaghetti sauce, 1/3 of the Alfredo sauce, 4 oz. of mozzarella 

Cover with foil and cook for one hour at 325°F and then increase the temperature to 350°F and cook for an additional 40 minutes. (Or cook for 1 hour at 325°F, cool and refrigerate overnight, and then cook at 350°F for 45 minutes.) 

 

STRAWBERRY TIRAMISU 

1 1/2 (8 oz.) pkgs. cream cheese, room temperature  
3/4 c. icing sugar  
7 tbsp. Marsala (Italian dessert wine)  
1/2 c. sour cream  
1 pt. ripe strawberries  
3/4 c. boiling water  
2 tbsp. sugar  
2 1/2 tsp. instant espresso powder or instant coffee  
2 1/4 (approximately) 3.5 oz. pkgs. lady finger style cookies  
1 oz. semi-sweet chocolate, grated

Blend cream cheese, icing sugar and 5 tablespoons Marsala in processor until smooth. Mix in sour cream. Slice 1/2 of strawberries; cut all remaining strawberries in half. 

Combine boiling water, 2 tablespoons sugar and espresso powder in medium bowl; stir to dissolve. Mix in remaining 2 tablespoons Marsala. Dip one lady finger briefly into espresso mixture, turning to coat.

Place flat side up in bottom of 8 inch square GLASS baking dish with 2 inch high sides. Repeat with enough lady fingers to cover bottom of baking dish, trimming biscuits to fit. 

Spread 2/3 of cream cheese mixture over lady fingers. Cover with sliced strawberries. Dip more biscuits into espresso mixture and arrange atop sliced strawberries in dish, covering completely and trimming to fit.

Spread remaining cream cheese mixture over. Sprinkle with grated chocolate.

Arrange halved strawberries around edge of pan. Cover and refrigerate at least 4 hours until set. (Can be prepared 1 day ahead). Cut into squares and serve. Serves 4-6.


	51. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor becomes a citizen of the United States and is looking for something special. She decides to ask Jim and Blair.

Family Life Part 51  
Favors  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,287

 

Summary: Connor becomes a citizen of the United States and is looking for something special. She decides to ask Jim and Blair. 

 

Jim and Blair had just put Sam down for the night, the boys were upstairs doing homework and Blair and Jim sat on the sofa and began to make out. They rarely had alone time, so Jim jumped on this and he was listening for anyone that would sneak up on them. He pulled away from Blair and said, “Connor is here.”

“You’ve got to be kidding. Man, I hate our friends sometimes.” Blair got up to answer the door and adjusted himself before he did so. 

He pulled the door open and said, “Hi Connor, what are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you too, Sandy, can I come in?” She asked as she pushed her way in the door. “I have something very important to talk to you and Jim about. It couldn’t wait.”

“What?” Jim asked from the living room. 

“Sit back down. I need to talk to both of you. It’s really important, or I wouldn’t have bothered you,” Connor said. 

Both of the men sat down and waited for her to sit. But instead she paced. “First of all, I became a citizen today. I didn’t tell anyone because I was so nervous about it. I plan on staying here, and if I wanted to stay where I am, I needed to do this.”

Jim got up and hugged her close and kissed her cheek. “That’s great, Connor. I’m very happy for you. I wish you would have told us so we could have taken you out to dinner.”

“You can take me later, or maybe another favor instead.”

Blair hugged her next and said, “I’m proud of you for doing this all on your own. That’s so you. Now what is this favor you want?”

“Sit back down and hear me out, okay? Don’t say no until you’ve really thought about it,” Connor said. 

“Oh man, is this going to ruin my night?” Jim asked. 

Connor smiled and said, “It shouldn’t.”

“Just ask us, and we’ll tell you no so you can be on your way,” Blair teased. 

“I want one of you to be the father of my baby,” Connor stated calmly and then sat down. 

Jim and Blair could have thought of 100 things she might have said, but that wasn’t one of them.

“Connor, we have a family. We don’t want to start one somewhere else,” Jim replied. 

“Jim, I was so hoping it would be you because then maybe the Sentinel senses could be carried on in the family. I would let you see the baby as often as you wanted. I promise I wouldn’t get between you and Sandy at all.”

“Connor, I said no and I meant no. I have three children and I don’t want anymore. We have more then enough to think about as it is, right, Chief?”

“Right. If you’re looking for a donor, why not one of the cops at the station? There are a few there that would be good choices,” Blair suggested. 

“Like who?” Connor asked, totally interested. 

“Blair, I don’t think you should get into this. Besides, it’s not nice to use someone as a donor and then never see them again. It’s wrong,” Jim said. 

“Sandy, who do you think would be a good donor from the station? I wouldn’t do it without their knowledge. So stop worrying, Jimbo. Now talk, Sandy, who?”

“He’s new to the station. Just came from Chicago, I think. His name is Mason Miller. He’s in Vice. He’s very easy on the eyes and a nice guy I’ve heard,” Blair said. 

“It’s nice to know that you’re still looking at people that are easy on the eyes, Blair.” Jim was angry. 

“Oh stop it. I meant for her. And Jim, you’re easy on the eyes, so is it wrong to say that about you? I think not. Stop being such a dunce.”

“I like his name. Mason Miller, eh? You don’t happen to know where he hangs out or anything like that do you?” Connor asked. 

Jim said, “What are you going to go fuck him tonight so you can get this ball rolling?” 

“Oh don’t be silly, I was just going to see if I could run into him accidentally. Do you know where he hangs out?” She wasn’t giving up. 

Blair smiled and said, “I heard he plays pool at Jack’s Place every single night. He’s 6 feet tall, brown hair, cropped close to his head and has a scruffy looking wanna be beard and very nice features. Maybe you could go show him how the game is played,” Blair suggested. 

Jim sat there looking at Blair in shock. How did he know all of this shit? “Chief, should I be worried?”

“Did you know that Carter in Records hangs out at the same place? You could ask him to introduce you to Mason. How does that sound, Connor. And no Jim, you don’t have anything to worry about. I just listen to everyone talk, you don’t. I’m in the loop, you’re not.”

Megan laughed and said, “Okay, I’m going to go and try and play some pool tonight. Thanks, Sandy. Thanks, Jimbo. We’ll see you tomorrow at work.”

Jim walked her to the door and locked it after she left. “How much do you wanna make a bet, she sleeps with him tonight and doesn’t tell him why?”

“No, Connor wouldn’t do that. She’s not the type to cheat someone out of their child. No, she’s just going to try it the old fashioned way,” Blair assured him. 

Jim and Blair decided they would go upstairs and get ready for bed. Connor had ruined the moment for them. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Two weeks later, Jim was sitting at his desk and he saw Mason Miller looking for someone and then walked up to Jim’s desk and said, “You don’t happen to know where Megan Connor is do you?”

“She’s out on a call with Joel Taggart. Would you like to leave a message?” Jim asked. 

“She probably won’t return my call anyhow. I thought we had something special, but now she won’t take my calls. I’m sorry, I’m sure you could care less. I’ll try calling her again later.”

Jim said, “I’ll tell her you stopped by. Okay?”

“Thanks, Jim. It’s really nice meeting someone new for a change. The guys in vice aren’t that friendly.”

“Would you like to start coming to once a month poker parties at me and Sandburg’s house?” Jim asked. 

“I love poker. When is the next game? But maybe it would make her uncomfortable if I went too,” Mason thought. 

“Tough. You’ll have fun. Here is the address and it’s this Saturday at 8:00, so just bring something to munch on. We provide all of the drinks and I take away the keys of anyone that drinks alcohol. Just warning you.” 

“I’ll take a cab, so I can relax and have some beers. I don’t have any friends here in town yet and it would be super nice to get out. Thanks for the invite,” Mason said as he started to walk away. 

“Oh before I forget, you do know that Blair Sandburg and I are together, right?” Jim wondered. 

“I might be new, but I’m not blind or stupid. Yes, I know you’re together. Doesn’t bother me in the least. See you on Saturday.” 

Jim sat back down and Blair walked by Mason and smiled at him, making Jim want to smack him upside the head. 

“Hey, why was Mason Miller down here?” Blair asked. 

“I just invited him to poker on Saturday, but don’t tell Connor. She’s avoiding his calls. I think she might have gotten what she needed from him and she’s moving on,” Jim said. 

“Holy shit. And you invited him to our house? What are you nuts? She’s going to have a cow when she finds out.” Blair began working on his paperwork, hoping to keep his mind off of Connor for a change. 

“He doesn’t have any friends in town yet and I thought it was the right thing to do. She might end up falling for the guy, you know what I mean?” Jim said evilly. 

They both went back to work and didn’t say a word to Connor or anyone else about Mason showing up on Saturday. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max and Drew were taking Samantha to the movies and then out for ice cream, so they left and Jim and Blair got the house ready for poker. Blair had made some wonderful food, of course, and Jim picked out some great new beers and put them in the huge cooler with ice all over them. 

“Babe, what are you cooking here? This smells fantastic?”

Blair smiled at the compliment. “It’s two different dishes, both made with meatballs. One is Sweedish meatballs in an asparagus sauce and the other is Sweet and Sour Meatballs. I figure whoever doesn’t like one, might like the other one. Hopefully they’ll like one of them.”

“They’d be nuts not to like one of them. Oh I see you made rice too, so you just pour it over the rice and have a dinner. God, you spoil these people, not to mention me.” Jim lit up with happiness at the thought of all of the food. 

“I made a bunch of snacks, but I wanted to have something here in case someone is hungrier then that. Let’s sit down until everyone gets here,” Blair pushed Jim into the living room and they sat down for the little time they had before eight o’clock. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon and Rafe were always the first ones to arrive and then Joel, then Connor, Brown and finally Mason Miller walked through the door. Jim and Blair both saw a look of dread on Megan’s face when she saw him. 

Jim said, “We invited someone new. He’s from vice, new in town and doesn’t really know too many people other then Connor. This is Mason Miller everyone. Mason this is Simon, Rafe, Henri, Joel, Blair and of course you know Connor.”

“It was really nice of you to invite me. It smells wonderful in here. Does it always smell this good?” Mason asked Blair. 

“I usually try and make some decent food instead of just junk food for the game. So we usually eat first and play poker second. The beers are in the ice chest, right there, and we have juice, soda and water in the fridge. It’s really nice to meet you, Mason.”

“Do I call you Sandburg, or Blair?” Mason asked. 

“Call me Blair. I like being called by my name now and then. Henri calls me Hairboy, Connor calls me Sandy and Jim calls me Chief, so it’ll be nice to be called by my real name for a change. Would you like a plate of food, it’s all here on the bar?” Blair pointed it out and Mason went right for it. 

When he got his plate down he went and sat next to Connor. “It’s nice to see you again, Megan.”

“Wow, he calls her Megan,” Henri teased. 

“Is there something we should know about?” Joel asked happily, not knowing that Connor was on the verge of killing Jim at that very moment. 

“We’ve been dating for awhile, haven’t we, Mason?” Connor asked. 

“I thought we were, but you wouldn’t return my calls for the last week. What’s going on?” Mason asked outright. 

Everyone stopped eating and watched Megan to see what she would say. “I’ve been really busy. I’m sorry, I never should have done that. It was selfish, I should have called you back at least.”

Rafe said, “At least.”

“Shut up, Rafe,” Connor shouted. 

“Don’t you tell him to shut up, he has as much right to talk as you do,” Simon answered for everyone. 

Mason took another bite of food and said, “This is the best sweet and sour I’ve had in ages. It really hits the spot. Thanks, Blair.”

“You are most welcome.” 

“Yeah, thank you, Blair,” Jim said sarcastically making Joel and Henri both laugh. 

Mason said, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, I’m moody tonight. Just ignore me,” Jim said. 

“Everyone usually does,” Connor snapped. 

Blair said, “Connor are you going to try some of this food?”

“Sandy, I just ate before I came. So I’ll wait until later. Hurry up everyone, I want to play poker.”

The night seemed to be going well and Max, Drew and Sam came walking through. Jim introduced their children to Mason and Mason shook hands with the boys and hugged Sam. Jim found that a little odd, but he seemed really happy seeing the kids. The boys took Sam upstairs to play Wii until she would fall asleep and then Jim would carry her downstairs. This was the routine that they all knew. 

As soon as the kids were out of earshot, Mason said, “I had no idea you two had kids. And they seem great too. That’s something I always wanted to do, was have kids, but I hitched my wagon to someone for years that didn’t want any. How could you not love to have kids?”

Jim and Blair both looked at Connor and she glared at both of them back. “Well, sometimes things don’t happen like you plan.” Connor said. 

“What do you mean?” Mason asked. 

“It means, I’m pregnant you doofus,” Connor blurted out and then walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Oh my god. With my baby? This is the greatest news I’ve ever heard. Did she mean it was mine?” Mason asked happily. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone get this excited about finding out he might be a father,” Simon said. 

“She hasn’t dated anyone but you, so I would think it was you,” Jim said. 

Connor walked out and said, “I need to go. I have to take care of a few things.”

“Wait, I want to talk to you,” Mason said getting up to rush to her side. 

“Did you ever consider that I don’t want to talk to you?” Connor asked. 

“Why not? We get along well. We both love poker, we love pool, we love kids so what is the problem?” Mason asked. 

“I just wasn’t expecting a man to be in my child’s life, is all. You’re sort of ruined the picture I had in my head,” Connor explained. 

“Our child. If you don’t want me in your life, that’s fine, but I intend on being in hers or his. I’ve waited my entire life for a child. No one would want one more then me.”

Connor went into his arms and they kissed and hugged for a while. “Now sit down and have something to eat. It’s for the baby.”

“See, Jimbo, he’s already telling me what to do. Just like you and Blair.” Connor was laughing as Mason got her a plate of food. 

They stopped playing long enough for Connor to finish eating and then they began to play poker again. Connor had to keep getting up to pee all night long and that made everyone snicker. 

Simon looked seriously as Connor and said, “Desk duty as of five months.”

“Oh shit, I hate that part,” she whined. 

“We’re all going to hate that part,” Rafe said laughing. 

“Oh you’re so funny, Rafe,” Connor spat back at him. 

At midnight, Jim and Blair went up and got Sam and put her to bed. Mason watched them closely and Megan realized he seemed really into the whole aspect of being a father. 

“Did Connor tell all of you that she’s a citizen now?” Simon asked. 

Everyone congratulated her and patted her on the back. They were very proud to have her stay in the country with them. Mason was happy about this too. 

At 1:30 Megan yawned and said, “I think I need to go home. Would you like to come with me Mason?”

“I would love to. See you all tomorrow. This was a blast. I hope I get invited again. Thank you for everything, Jim and Blair,” Mason said as he got his things ready to go. He had won three big pots. 

Simon said, “Leave him home next time, Connor. We don’t want to lose every hand.”

Connor laughed and they walked out the door after saying goodnight to everyone. 

“Wow, do you believe how that worked out?” Simon asked. 

“She’s damn lucky that he’s a good guy. Well, I think he’s a good guy, has anyone checked him out?” Henri asked. 

“Jim checked him out a week ago and found nothing bad. So I think he’s just as he appears, a nice guy who wanted a family. I can’t believe Megan asked him to go home with her. She’s usually not that open with her men,” Blair admitted. 

“I think Connor didn’t like the idea of raising a child alone anyway, so this worked out perfectly didn’t it?” Jim asked as they began to play some more cards. 

“Oh shit, you planned this, didn’t you?” Joel asked. 

“You’re darn tooting I did. I’m no fool. I checked him out and figured why shouldn’t she have a family? She deserves one as much as the rest of us,” Jim confessed. 

“Well, I think its great news about her staying in the states and letting someone into her heart too,” Blair said. 

“Enough talk, let’s play cards,” Simon shouted. 

They all laughed and did just that. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing with me?” Megan asked Mason. 

“I’ve been in love with you since night one. I couldn’t be happier about having a baby with you. So don’t worry about the baby and how I feel. I’m great with the entire idea. Is this the right time to say, ‘I love you’?”

“I think I love you too. When you called, my heart would hurt. I didn’t know why, but now I do. We really like each other. This is fantastic. Do you think we could get married before the baby comes?” Megan asked. 

Mason smiled. “You plan it and I’ll be there with bells on, even if the guys laugh at me for it.”

Megan smiled all the way to her apartment and realized that Jim had something to do with this and for once she was glad of that. It turned out really well. She couldn’t wait to call her mum and tell her the news. 

The end

!!!!!!!!!!

MEATBALLS: SWEDISH OR SWEET AND SOUR

1 lb. ground beef  
1 egg  
1/2 c. Contadina bread crumbs  
1/2 c. milk  
2 tsp. parsley flakes  
1/2 tsp. salt  
1/8 tsp. ground allspice  
1/8 tsp. pepper

 

SWEET AND SOUR SAUCE:  
1/2 c. packed brown sugar  
1 tbsp. cornstarch  
1 can (13 1/4 oz.) pineapple chunks  
1/3 c. vinegar  
1 tbsp. soy sauce  
1 sm. green pepper, chopped

Mix all the ingredients for the meatballs. Roll into 1 inch balls. Cook in oven for 30 minutes or until done. Drain fat. 

Swedish Meatballs: Mix either 2 cans: (1 cream of mushroom soup, 1 cream of chicken soup) together. Thin with milk. Or 1 can cream of chicken soup and 1 can cream asparagus soup. When sauce is well mixed, pour into 12 inch skillet and add meatballs. Bring to boil, serve with rice and vegetables. 

Sweet and Sour Meatballs: Mix brown sugar and cornstarch in skillet. Stir in pineapple (with syrup), vinegar and soy sauce. Heat to boiling, stirring constantly; reduce heat. Add meatballs. Cover; simmering, stirring occasionally, 10 minutes. Stir in green pepper. Cover; simmering until crisp tender, 5 minutes. 4 servings.


	52. Wedding Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Megan are getting married. It’s up to the gang to make it perfect. Will they?

Family Life Part 52  
Wedding Joy  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4,222

Summary: Mason and Megan are getting married. It’s up to the gang to make it perfect. Will they? 

 

Megan Connor walked up to Jim and said, “Guess what?”

“I suck at guessing, just tell me.”

She laughed and said, “Mason asked me to marry him. We’re having a small wedding with just friends and Mason would like you to be his best man, since it’s because of you that we got together in the end. I’m going to ask Simon to give me away. Do you think he would mind?”

“I would love to be Mason’s best man and Simon will be honored to give you away, Connor. Go ask him now. He loves weddings as long as they aren’t his own,” Jim teased. 

“I know it sounds weird but I’m going to ask Sandy to be my maid of honor. What do you think about that?” 

“Does he have to shave his legs and wear a dress?” Jim joked. 

“No, he could just wear a suit like you would be doing. He’s my best mate other then you and we thought it would be cool to have you two standing up for us,” Connor explained. 

“I don’t know Connor, I was getting into the shaving his legs and wearing a dress idea,” Jim kidded some more. 

“I’m serious here. Do you think he’ll think I’m nuts?”

“We all know you’re nuts, so what would be the difference?” Jim asked laughing outright. 

“You are so mean, but funny at the same time. I’ll go hunt up Sandy right now. Do you know where he is?”

“He’s in the break room getting us a cup of coffee, but that was 20 minutes ago. God only knows what mayhem he’s gotten into since then,” Jim stood up to go and check on him and Connor said, “No, I’ll get him.” She wondered why he didn’t just listen. 

Jim watched Connor walk away and thought it was just so damn sweet that they were asking both him and Blair to be in the wedding party. Oh shit, this means I have to give a bachelors party. I hate those things.

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim called up to vice and asked for Mason. “Miller…”

“Hey Mason, I just wanted to tell you thank you for asking me to be your best man. That’s terrific. I forgot to ask her when the big day is taking place, but I imagine you know, right?”

“Hey Jim. Yeah, I know. It’s in two weeks. We don’t want to wait too long before the baby comes. Thank you for accepting the job of being my best man. I don’t know anyone and figured it was because of you that we’re together anyhow. It seemed right.”

“Don’t make any plans for the Friday before your wedding. We’re going to have a bachelor’s party for you, if that’s all right with you,” Jim said. 

“Jim, I don’t really know anyone besides you guys and the creeps that I work with and they aren’t invited. So I would just as soon not do a bachelor’s party if that’s all right?” 

“I’m going to talk to Blair about this and see what he thinks we should do. I just know he’s going to want you to have something to remember it by. So let’s let him do the thinking on it. We can just sit back and relax,” Jim said wearing a huge smile. 

“Works for me, Jim. Thank you again.”

Jim got off the phone and started working on his paperwork when Blair came over to the desk and said, “Did Connor tell you what’s going on? I’m going to be a maid of honor. I’ve always wanted to be one for one of my friends, but none of them wanted anyone to laugh, so they wouldn’t ask me to. I’m so excited about the party I’m going to give her. It’s one of those parties where you can buy fun sex toys. It’s called a Passion Party. What do you think of that?”

“I think that’s great, but let me tell you what Mason said about a bachelor’s party.” Jim began to fill him in on the conversation and Blair frowned. 

“My God, he has to have something to remember his special day with, so why don’t we have a mixed Passion Party? What would you think of that? Everyone that comes can order something special for the special couple. Oh man, that’s a good idea, don’t you think? And then we can order some fun stuff for ourselves as the night goes on. I’ll ask your dad if he can keep the kids that night so we won’t have to explain dildo’s to the kids. Well, to Sam anyhow. What do you think of that idea?” Blair was pumped up with excitement. 

“Blair, you might want to run this across Connor before you go and get all happy about it. She might not like the idea of this at all. So don’t go getting your hopes up until you know how she feels about it.”

“You’re right. Can I take her to lunch today?” Blair asked batting his eyes. 

Jim burst out laughing and said, “If you want to take her to lunch all you have to do is ask, you don’t have to bat your eyelashes at me.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You were too, Blair. Now go ask her if she and Mason want to go for lunch and we can talk to both of them at the same time.”

“Oh, good thinking, man. I’ll tell you what time as soon as it’s set up,” Blair said as he walked over to Connor’s desk. 

Jim followed his love’s ass with his eyes and never wanted him more then he did at that moment. All this talk about naughty toys was making Jim warm for his form. 

Blair came back after about ten minutes and said, “We’re on for 1:00, is that good for you?” 

“Yeah, just tell Simon we’re going to be gone and then we’ll get ready to go.” Jim finished up what he was doing while Blair went in to Simon’s office. 

He walked out bouncing about five minutes later. “Wow, was he ever in a good mood. He said to take the rest of the afternoon off if you have the Morelli case done.”

“He’s happy about giving Connor away at her wedding, I’m sure. I’ve got the case files right here. They are all done. Want to take them for me?”

“Jim, I swear, you make me do everything.” Blair turned and walked away carrying the files in his hands. 

Jim smiled and watched that ass again and licked his lips. “You are a dirty old man,” Rafe said as he leaned down to Jim’s desk. 

“And proud of it, I might add,” Jim answered. 

Rafe laughed as he walked away from Jim’s desk. Blair came back and said, “What is Rafe laughing about?”

“He caught me red handed watching your ass.”

“Oh goody, you’re still watching my ass. I like that,” Blair confessed. 

“When I’m 90, I’m still going to be watching that ass,” Jim said proudly. 

“Thank God for that. Now let’s go meet Mason upstairs. We’re all going now,” Blair bossed and Jim obeyed as usual. 

Jim got to Connor’s desk and said, “Should we go pick him up or meet him in the parking lot?”

“Parking lot. We’ll go in your vehicle, Jimbo. Thanks. I’m just going to call him real quick and tell him to shake an arm.” Connor smiled at Jim. 

“It’s shake a leg, Connor, how many times do I have to tell you that?” Jim asked practically pulling his hair out by the roots. 

“I already knew it. I just love to see you have a chicken over it. So there. Meet you downstairs in five,” Connor said as she went to the ladies room. 

“It’s a cow,” Jim yelled out. 

“She didn’t call Mason,” Blair said. 

“She’ll call from the bathroom, she has this weird thing called a cell phone and it works in the stalls,” Jim teased. 

“Get downstairs before I have to hurt you,” Blair pushed him to the elevator. Both of the men were laughing and having a good day. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The ride over to the Red Lobster was pretty busy. Blair was telling them about the Passion Party and Mason was blushing like mad. Even Connor was enjoying it. Finally Jim said, “Mason if you’re not comfortable with that, you, me, Rafe, Joel, Simon and Brown could go have some drinks and have dinner somewhere. Then Blair could have the party for Connor and you wouldn’t die of embarrassment. What do you think of that idea?” 

“I think that sounds much better then a Passion Party. Honestly, I would be embarrassed the entire time and very uncomfortable. So when are we going to do this?” Mason asked. 

“Is this Friday night good for you?” Blair asked, “Because we already booked a show for Megan on Friday. That way Jim will be out of my way. Now we just need to get rid of the kids for the night.” Blair knew he had to remember to call William. 

When they arrived, they were seated at Red Lobster and ordered their drinks. Blair was in a most excellent mood and Jim loved seeing him this happy. 

“Connor, did you know the best way to get most husbands to do something is to suggest that perhaps they're too old to do it?” Blair asked. 

Connor burst out laughing and said, “I like that, Sandy. Got any more?”

“As a matter of fact, I think men who have a pierced ear are better prepared for marriage. They've experienced pain and bought jewelry,” Blair joked. 

They all turned to Mason and saw the pierced ear and laughed even harder. 

“You guys are fun. I know why Megan is so fond of both of you.” Mason just smiled at all three of them as he took a sip of his tea. 

Jim decided to get into this. “Always remember Mason, a good wife always forgives her husband when she's wrong.”

Mason laughed really hard and Megan said, “Hey, this isn’t supposed to be pick on Megan day is it?” Mason leaned down and kissed her fondly and Jim and Blair did the same thing. (No, they kissed one another, not Megan.) 

Blair said, “Connor always remember how I love being married. It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life. You’ll feel that way too.”

Jim hugged Blair and laughed at that one. 

Blair said, “Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight all night long if it that’s what it takes.”

The waitress was listening to them teasing Connor and Mason and laughed along with everyone else. She then took their order and they all had a wonderful meal. 

“Jim, are you going to give me a wedding toast?” Connor asked. 

“I have to feed you too?” Jim asked laughing as he said it. 

“I’m serious now. I want this to be a nice wedding toast. Could you do that for me?” Connor pleaded. 

“Connor I planned on making a nice toast for you and Mason. So don’t worry. I won’t screw it up.”

“Thank you, Jimbo.”

“Why do you call him Jimbo?” Mason asked. 

Both Jim and Blair looked at Connor to see what she would say. “Because it irritates him, that’s why. Right Sandy?”

“I think until the wedding we should have no Sandy and no Jimbo calling,” Blair suggested. 

“All right, Blair.” Connor was frustrated, you could tell. 

“On second thought, that just sounded wrong coming out of your mouth. Call us Jimbo and Sandy. We’re used to that. We might not answer if you call us our right names,” Blair assured her. 

“Thank you, guys,” Connor replied. 

They finished their lunch and Jim dropped them at the station. Then he was heading home to make love to his partner. 

“You’re going to fuck me senseless aren’t you?” Blair asked. 

“You better believe it, Blair.”

“Oh goody.”

!!!!!!!!!!

The following Friday Blair had the house ready for the Passion Party. There were going to be seven women there and Blair had all of the money from the guys to buy special things for Mason and Megan. 

Mandy started the show as soon as everyone was there and Blair had served them each a drink. She asked Blair if he wanted to try any of it out before he bought something and Blair said, “Nope, I’m good. I’m ordering one of everything.”

The girls all laughed and Megan loved the show. She blushed when she should have and wrote down numbers when she should. There were quite a few things that she wanted to try out on Mason. She was quite excited about it. 

They all touched everything and talked and Blair found himself super-duper hard. The woman that was giving the show told him that was normal. Men almost always had that reaction to these shows. She explained in great detail what each thing did. There were a few times that even Blair blushed. He couldn’t believe how comfortable this woman was with sex to be able to do this all the time. 

Mandy the girl that was in charge said, “Blair do you know what this is?”

Blair blushed, making all of the girls laugh and he said, “A portable pussy?”

“It reminds you of one, yes, but most of the people that buy this are men. They want it for when their boyfriends are out of town. Slide in and go to town. Touch it, Blair. See how soft this is? Can you just imagine how nice that would feel around your penis?” Blair jumped up from his chair and said, “Whoa, this is more then I want to know.”

“Do you want me to put a couple on order for you and Jim?” Mandy asked. 

“Yes, by all means. He’s going to love this,” Blair answered happily. 

“So would it be nice for a sweet husband that doesn’t want to bug his wife every single night while she’s pregnant?” Megan asked. 

“Men love these things. They love fucking them, so it’s not a big deal. I take it you want one of these for Mason?” Mandy asked. 

They continued looking at everything and Blair counted up his order and saw he alone had ordered 240 dollars worth of stuff. The guys from the bullpen had ordered 200 dollars worth of stuff that he made sure that Megan didn’t order. Blair tried to figure out what he could take off of his order to slim down the cost, but he loved everything. So he figured, fuck it. Half for Jim and half for him. Seemed fair to Blair. 

Blair made desert and served coffee with it and everyone ate happily and talked about all of the things they had ordered. 

Connor went into the kitchen once and said, “Blair, I thought you were going to jump one of those masturbation sleeves a little while ago. Is Jim coming home soon?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “There is no lie about it. This stuff makes you hot, hot, hot. But I wouldn’t do anything without my man here to share in it with me. Now go back and enjoy the show. I’m getting more food to serve. I never saw people eat as fast as you all have done.”

“Sandy, it’s because we’re all horny now. Too bad you’re taken. We could have had fun.” She laughed all the way out of the kitchen watching the fish face Blair was making trying to come up with something to say. 

At 11:00 everything was over and Connor lay down on Sam’s bed for a while. She was tired. Blair cleaned up the loft and Mason and Jim came walking in around midnight. Jim smiled at him and said, “Smells like you in here.” 

“Mason, your wife to be is in Sam’s room. I need my husband NOW.” Blair started dragging Jim up the stairs and Jim said, “Chief, I have to take them home.”

“Oh fuck. Or not…”

 

Mason laughed and got Megan up to go home. He wanted Blair to have Jim to his own as soon as possible. 

Megan told the two men about the party and both of them blushed. Blair thought it was so fucking cute. 

Jim said, “Did you order anything?”

“I think it would be easier to tell you what I didn’t order,” Blair answered. 

Mason said, “Did you order anything?”

“It’s a surprise honey. Everything will be here by the wedding night. You’re going to have fun. I’m just saying.”

“So Mason and Connor, are you staying in the apartment?”

“Mason said he would love to find a place like yours but we don’t see that happening anytime soon. Could you ask if they have any empty?” Connor asked. 

“Sure, I’ll ask sometime tomorrow on my day off,” Jim answered. 

Jim dropped them off and Blair said, “I’m so hot for you right now, I want you to pull over and fuck me.”

“Well, I’m not going to. We have a house to do that in,” Jim replied. 

“But Jim, I want you to fuck my mouth right now.” Blair begged. 

“Chief, I can’t drive with a hard on. Okay, I’ve never been able to multitask well. So leave me alone until we get home.”

“I ordered you a soft, smooth pussy to fuck. What do you think about that?”

“What did I just ask you? Fuck… All right, here is the deal. You’re not going to open your mouth one more time before we get home. Understood?”

Blair put his finger in his mouth and began to suck on it. “I’m going to kill you, Sandburg and I mean it.”

Then Blair put two fingers in his mouth. Jim started driving faster so he could get home and take care of business. 

He pulled into the parking lot and Blair was unzipping his fly. 

“Jim pulled him out the door, locked the SUV up and made a mad dash for the loft. In the hallway was Mr. Candor who lived on the first floor. 

“Good morning, boys. You’re up early,” Mr. Candor said. 

“Sir, it’s the middle of the night. We’re just going to bed,” Jim explained. 

“Oh is it? Gee, I don’t sleep well anymore and I forget to look at the clock. Would you boys like some coffee?”

Blair said, “Nope, we’re tired. We have to get to bed.” Blair pushed Jim into the elevator and pushed the button to go up. They didn’t even say goodbye to the old man. 

“That was so rude, but yet so necessary,” Jim said kissing Blair. 

Jim unlocked the door as soon as they got there and locked it behind them. They both went into the bathroom, took care of business and walked up the stairs as quickly as they could. 

Jim couldn’t remember ever being this horny. He hated that Blair was able to do this to him so easily. But at the same time, he loved it. He was conflicted. 

They stripped and got into bed and Jim showed Blair where he wanted to put his cock for the night and planned on keeping it there all night long. Blair wasn’t complaining. In fact, he was like doing a cheer for Jim to keep fucking him over and over again. 

“Fuck me hard,  
Give me that dong.   
Do it now, Jim.  
All night long. 

At four in the morning, Jim was exhausted. 

He kissed Blair’s neck and said, “All right, I give up. I’m the old one. I’m exhausted. I can’t keep this up all night long like I thought I could. I’m sorry.”

All Jim could hear were little snores coming from Blair. The little shit had gone to sleep. Jim cleaned them both off and hurried up and caught up with him. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim called Mr. Stanley and asked, “Do you have any of the condo’s in this building for sale?

“I just so happen to have a two bedroom as large as yours with a third bedroom on the main floor. It needs a little bit of love, but it’s in pretty darn good shape. Someone you know is interested?” Mr. Stanley asked. 

“What floor is it on?” Jim asked. 

“It’s on the second floor, opposite side of your condo. So no, they wouldn’t be hearing you guys. Do you have someone that’s interested?”

“Yes, hold it for me. I’ll give you a check. They want to buy one in this building, so they’ll be thrilled to know there is one empty. They’re a couple of cops, getting married and she’s having a baby too. So it’s perfect for them,” Jim said. 

“Okay, give me a check for $20,000.00 Jim and that’s that. They need to come and fill out the paperwork and get their own bank loan as usual. But I would gladly see another two cops come into the building. Makes us all feel safer. Talk to you soon,” Mr. Stanley said as he hung up the phone. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim got off the phone and called Connor and told her about the condo. He said that he would give Mr. Stanley the check and they could come by and take care of all of it that week. Blair heard them talking and smiled at the idea of another person being in this building that they all knew. This was getting good. 

“She’s excited. She didn’t even ask how much the condo was.”

“Did you know, Jim?”

“No, but I thought it was funny that she didn’t ask.”

“They can take care of all of that this week before they leave. This is going to be great. We’ll be able to see the baby all the time. I love babies, do you?” Blair asked. 

“As long as they go home,” Jim said seriously. “I prefer our kids’ ages.”

“Oh yeah, me too. They’re so fun at their ages,” Blair agreed. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The following Saturday, Jim was dressed nicely in his suit and tie. So were Blair and the boys. Sam had on a beautiful dress that she picked out special to wear for the wedding. 

“So Jim, do you have the toast ready?” Blair asked. 

“More or less. I think it’s good,” Jim answered. 

“Did you want to try it out on me?” Blair asked. 

“I think I have it, Chief. Thanks, anyhow. I believe I did a good job and they’ll be happy with the toast. 

“I’m sure they will, Jim.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Once the wedding was done and the party was in full swing, Jim poured each of them a flute of apple juice and clinked his glass so that everyone would pay attention. 

“I have something to say. It’s short and sweet, but I wanted to say it before they leave for the week… To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage, to Megan and Mason who will no doubt be filled with strength and courage for their entire life. Whatever their souls are made of, they are the same. There is one true happiness in life and that is to love and be loved, I wish you many years of happiness filled with love. Be happy, be well and be loved forever.” 

Jim leaned down and kissed Megan and then shook hands with Mason. Everyone clapped in the hall and Jim felt like he had done a good job. Then he saw that Megan was crying. Mason whispered, “She’s just overcome with happiness, Jim. It was a lovely toast. Thank you for everything.”

“Oh one more thing,” Jim said as he handed them an envelope. Connor opened it and looked at Jim in shock. “We all got together and got you a week in San Diego, since you both said you wanted to go there. Now you can. The room is all arranged and paid for. The tickets are just coach, but better then not going. The only thing you have to do is show up.”

Connor and Mason made their way through the crowd and hugged and kissed everyone. It had turned out to be a wonderful day and Jim was very glad of that. He put his arm around Blair and could feel the tremors in Blair’s body and looked down. “What’s wrong?” 

“That speech was beautiful.” I loved it. 

“I cheated. Some of it was taken from other people’s toasts. So it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Jim, it’s that big of a deal. Even the way you said it meant something to Connor. She loved it and will remember it forever. Thank you for making her day so perfect.”

Jim hugged Blair tight and said, “You helped. You were a perfect Maid of Honor.”

They smiled all the way to the SUV and got in with the kids following close behind. Jim could hear Sam saying, “I love weddings. I’m going to get married too. Can I marry daddy and poppy?” 

Max and Drew laughed all the way to the SUV. This was another good day. 

The end


	53. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Megan are back in Cascade and ready to move into their new loft. Will there be any troubles along the way?

Family Life Part 53  
The Next Step  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,977

Summary: Mason and Megan are back in Cascade and ready to move into their new loft. Will there be any troubles along the way? 

 

The bullpen was hopping the day Megan Connor decided to come back to work. There was a messy murder investigation going on, but Simon told Connor to get caught up on paperwork. Rafe and Brown were handling it. If she didn’t know better, she would think Simon was protecting her and she didn’t need protecting, damn it. 

She sat at her desk all day long and didn’t do anything but paperwork and Blair stopped by once to see if she needed anything. “You know if one more person asks me if I need something I’m going to scream. I mean it, Sandy. I’m not disabled, I’m pregnant. I want to work. I still have two months left to go before I’m on desk duty and I don’t want to waste it on sitting at my desk. Would you talk to Simon for me?”

“Sure, I’ll waltz right in there and tell him who is boss,” Blair teased as he walked towards Simon’s office. He was on a mission. He knew that Connor would never let him live it down if Simon didn’t listen to him. So he was going to have to make this work. 

Blair knocked on the door and Simon shouted, “What?”

“It’s good to see you too, sir.”

“What do you want, Sandburg. I’m right in the middle of getting some actual work done. I know you want something. I can see it on your face. Spill…”

“Sir, Connor is driving us all nuts. She knows she has to go on desk duty as of five months, but you’ve kept her from doing anything today and it’s only three months. Please for all of our sakes let her go out on the next call,” Blair begged. He had decided that would be the best way to go. 

“Okay, I get it. Yes, I was being over protective and it wasn’t right. I’ll let her have the next call,” Simon said and then shooed Blair from his office. 

Blair walked over to Connor and said, “The next call is yours.”

“Watch it be a damn jay walker or something,” Connor complained. 

“Hey, you want me to go back in and tell him to never mind?” Blair asked. 

“Thank you, Sandy. You’re a life saver. By the way, how would you and Jim and the boys like to help us move this weekend? We got the place all taken care of money wise and it’s ours. I can’t wait to move in.”

“Let me ask Jim what he has planned, but I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Blair said as he walked back to his desk and sat down. 

“I sort of wanted to go to the Ren Fair this weekend,” Jim whined. 

“We can go there next weekend. We can see Dexter Tripp then. I know you secretly have a thing for him. Every year you remember his name and where his show is taking place,” Blair teased. 

“Hey, I also remember where Hey Nunny Nunny is and I don’t have crushes on them. So shut up.”

“That’s true. Did you go to Catholic school as a kid?” 

“No, why?” Jim asked. 

“You sure like those nuns a lot.” Blair laughed out loud at the look on Jim’s face. 

“That’s sick, Sandburg, even for you.”

“I’m sorry, that was distasteful.”

“But funny, it was still funny, Sandburg. You’ve still got it.” Jim got up to get some coffee and grabbed Blair’s empty cup on the way. Blair realized he had trained Jim really well. 

Connor came over and said, “Any plans?”

“None, we’re all yours,” Blair answered. 

“Thank you, Sandy. I figure the boys can help too and I can keep Miss Samantha busy at the new place if you don’t mind leaving her with me.”

“That’s a good idea. She can help you arrange your pantry. She’s always arranging ours,” Blair joked and Connor laughed all the way back to her desk. 

Jim sat Blair’s coffee down and said, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, hot stuff. Sit down and get that paperwork started,” Blair bossed. 

Jim just sighed and sat down and began to do the damn paperwork. 

Simon opened up his door and said, “Sandburg, Ellison and Connor, there was a new homicide just called in. Here is the address, don’t say I don’t give you any work, Connor. This sounds like a bad one.”

The three of them all went in Jim’s SUV and Connor sat in the back seat. She hoped she wouldn’t get car sick. 

“Connor, do you get car sick in the back seat?” Jim asked, looking at the green complexion in the rear view mirror as he drove along. 

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

Jim pulled over on the road and Blair and Connor traded places. “Sorry Sandy.”

“It’s fine Connor.”

“Thank you, Jimbo, I was feeling pretty rough,” She said happily from the front seat. 

“Much better that then you puking in the back seat. Jim sped to the crime scene and saw all of the cars outside the area. 

He parked and they walked up to the cop that looked like he was in charge. “Oh good, more cops,” the man complained. 

“We’re from Major Crimes. I believe you’re expecting us?” Jim growled. 

“Yes we are. We thought you weren’t coming today. You’re the only team that didn’t show up so far.” Jim was getting pissed off at this dude. He was rude. 

Jim said, “Would you like to tell us what’s going on?”

The rude cop said, “I thought you might do something original like go and check out the crime scene yourself and figure it out.”

Blair held Jim’s arm back because Jim was ready to punch him. Blair knew Jim didn’t need to get in trouble for punching out some stupid dick on the street. 

Connor started walking up to the house that seemed the busiest and put her tag around her neck so everyone knew she was from Major Crimes. Connor put on the footies and the gloves before she entered. Jim and Blair followed suit. Connor turned to Jim and said, “I took down his name, that fucker’s going to hear about this. He was rude, Jimbo.”

“Thanks Connor, Blair wouldn’t let me hit him,” Jim whined. 

Dan Wolfe was there already and looked like he was ready to transport the body. “It’s about time you guys got here. I need to get her back to the morgue. They want this done fast. She’s the Mayor’s sister. Her name is Rebecca Bradley.”

“Oh shit…” Jim leaned his head back and took deep breaths trying to calm down. 

“What are we looking at, Dan?” Connor asked. 

“She’s been viciously raped and then strangled as far as I can tell. I’ll be able to tell you more after I examine her completely. But she’s got a lot of skin under her finger nails. Chances are you’re going to find someone missing a lot of skin, probably from the neck, face or arms. Somewhere easy to hide, so be on the look out for that,” Dan advised them all. 

“Connor looked at the poor girl and got a little green in the face again. Jim walked up and said, “Time for air, Connor.”

“Thank you,” She said as she rushed out the front door. 

Jim and Blair took notes as to what the other cops were saying and doing and then they looked over the body and the murder area. “Dan, does it look like she was killed here?” Blair asked. 

Everyone looked up to take note of what Dan said. “I can’t be sure until I do the autopsy, but it looks like she might have died right where she was. I’ll give you all the paperwork as soon as I’m finished. Good luck, everyone. I’m taking her downtown now.”

Jim and Blair stayed about an hour taking notes and looking around the room for clues. Jim found a few things that were interesting, but nothing that jumped out to help them solve it right then. They walked out the front door and Connor was sitting in the SUV waiting on them. 

Jim got into the SUV and looked at her and said, “Are you all right?”

“No, I’m not all right. I don’t throw up. I’ve never thrown up at a murder sight before. Maybe Simon is right. Maybe I belong at my desk.”

“Connor, stop being so hard on yourself. I got a little sick to my stomach myself,” Blair admitted. 

Jim looked at him and knew he was lying to make her feel better. “I’m so disgusted with myself, I can’t even think straight.” Conner was going to rant all the way to the Mayor’s house, Jim could tell. 

“Connor, you’re pregnant, things make you feel sick now and then. Did you used to be able to ride in the back of the SUV?” Jim asked. 

“Yes…”

“See, it’s as simple as that. You just have to learn what makes you sick and go with it. If a crime scene makes you ill, then your partner has to pick up the slack. It’s not that big of a deal.” Jim pulled his notes out and said, “Here are my notes, look and see if anything makes you think of anything.”

Connor read the pages and said, “Wow, this is going to be so rough on us. The Mayor will never let this rest; you do know that, right?” 

“I find that disgusting,” Blair said. 

“What, Chief?”

“He wouldn’t be screaming off his head if it was someone else’s sister, he wouldn’t care. But since it’s his sister, he’s going to probably work us non-stop until we find the killer.”

“It’s never fair, Chief, but that’s life.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it,” Blair confessed. 

They went to the Mayor’s house to begin the questioning right away. The guards on duty let them right in and the three of them went to ask questions. 

Mayor Bradley came into the room and said, “Please tell me you’ve found something already.”

“I’m sorry sir, it’s not going to be quite that easy. We need to figure out if it’s someone who knows you. Is everyone here today that works here?” Jim asked. 

“The pool men are outside doing the pool. The lawn men are doing the lawn and the maids are doing their job, so yes, everyone is here but my driver, Jeff Johnson,” Bradley said sadly. 

Jim asked, “And he’s off today?”

“Actually, he didn’t show up today. He called and said he didn’t feel good.” 

“Can we have an address on him, please?” Jim asked. 

“Oh my driver has been with me for five years, he wouldn’t hurt anyone,” Bradley assured them. 

Connor said, “We need to double check his whereabouts for the time of the murder.”

Bradley went to his office and came out with the address and phone number. “Call first so he can get himself cleaned up.”

Jim looked at the mayor oddly and asked, “Cleaned up?”

“He said he was vomiting, so I wouldn’t want you to see him in dirty clothing or anything. That would make a bad impression.” Bradley almost seemed like he was in shock. 

They asked Mayor Bradley more questions, wrote everything down and left for the day. Blair advised the Mayor to see someone, because he thought he was in shock. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they arrived at the driver’s house, Jim said, “He’s got a pretty nice house for a driver.”

“Jimbo, for you all know, his mom and dad left him this. We don’t know. Let’s not put any odd thoughts into our heads about him before we even see him or talk to him. 

“I bet you money he’s got scratches,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “You think this is the guy?”

“No, I just thought I would say that. Of course, I think he might be the guy. I hope he is,” Blair answered. 

The three of them walked up and Jim and Blair went to one side and Connor stood in front of the peep hole. She knocked on the door and she heard him look through it and she smiled. He opened up the door and smiled back at her until he saw Jim and Blair standing there. They all saw one thing that very moment. Scratches all over his chest and arms. The dumb shit forgot to put a shirt on before he answered the door.

Jim shoved him inside his house and said, “Jeff Johnson, you are under arrest.” Jim took his cuffs out and put them around Jeff’s wrists and then Jim read him his rights. Blair and Connor couldn’t believe how lucky they had been. He still hadn’t taken a shower, so everything was fresh. Jim got a shirt and threw it over him and walked him out to the SUV. They knew they needed the DNA taken from the scrapes to match up to the ones underneath Rebecca Bradley’s fingernails. 

They did everything they needed to do and then filled out the paperwork and questioned the idiot until he said he was waiting for his lawyer. There was nothing else they could do. Everyone knew he had done it and Jim just wished he would have owned up to it and told them as much. 

At 6:00, everyone left the bullpen for the day and drove home. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“We were getting worried. You’re all right, I take it,” Max said when Jim and Blair walked in the door. 

“I’m sorry, Max, we had a messy murder and I didn’t think about anything else,” Jim said. 

“Drew and I made dinner when we realized you’d be late. I hope Tuna Casserole will be all right.”

“That’s just fine, Max. Thank you for taking care of everything for us. It’s so nice having you pick up Sam from day care every day now. It sure saves a lot of wear and tear on us. Speaking of the angel, where is she?” Blair asked. 

“She’s doing homework at her desk in her room.” Max smiled after he said it. 

“How much homework could a five year old have, right?” Jim wondered. 

“She’s trying to get it done before you guys go in there. So give her a few more minutes,” Max advised. 

Drew came out and said, “Hey pop, hey dad. How was your day?”

Max said, “They had a bad murder today, so it’s not been a good one.”

Jim and Blair almost laughed, but instead Blair said, “It was a horrible murder, but we already found the killer. So he’s off the street and that makes things much easier to handle.”

Jim said, “Megan asked if you boys would like to help us move her in this weekend. She’s going to keep Sam at her new place while we do all of the lifting. Doesn’t sound quite fair does it?” 

Max laughed and so did Drew. “I would love to help,” Max said. 

Drew said, “I can’t wait to see their place. I wonder if it’s been done up or they’ll have to do a lot of work to it.”

“Oh before I forget, we’re going to the Ren Fair this next weekend. So save the weekend for us, okay?” Blair said. 

“We’ve never been,” Max said. 

“Oh my God, we’ll have to dress up and everything. It’s going to be great.” Blair was practically bouncing. Jim just frowned with annoyance. The thought of dressing up in tights didn’t excite him. 

The guys went to check on Sam and the boys got dinner finished and they all sat down for dinner. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Connor and Sam were telling the guys were everything went. Connor was actually getting a little bossy, but Mason took her aside and told her as much and she calmed her act down quite a bit. 

Sam sat on the kitchen bar and told Max and Drew where to take the living room furniture. Everyone laughed because she was taking over Megan’s job. She even had a little Australian accent. She even called Mason, mate one time. 

Mason said, “Thank you so much guys for helping me. Like I’ve said before, I don’t really have any friends since I moved here. I hate the guys I work with, so I would never subject Megan to them. They suck. Max and Drew, I want to do something nice for the two of you next weekend.”

“We’re going to the Ren Fair next weekend. But the weekend after that, there might be a movie we wouldn’t mind seeing. Or you could just hang out with us and play Wii,” Drew said. 

“I’ve never been to the Ren Fair,” Mason said. 

“Why don’t you come with us? You could follow us there and we could make a day of it. What do you think?” Blair asked. 

“I think that would be great. We’ll be all unpacked by then and she’ll be dying to get out of the house.”

“It’s a date, then,” Jim said and went back downstairs for more boxes. 

!!!!!!!!!!

All of the company had left and Megan and Mason were sitting in their new living room. “Don’t you just love the kitchen?” Megan asked. 

“I love the entire house. This is a great bargain we found. I love this place, but yes you’re right, the kitchen kicks ass,” Mason answered. 

 

“I love you, Mason.”

“I love you, Megan.”

They kissed for a little while and then realized they had to put the bed together in order to go to sleep that night. They got up and got back to work. There was no rest for the wicked. 

The end


	54. How Fairy Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Blair, Max, Drew, Sam, Megan and Mason all go to the Ren Fair.

Family Life Part 54  
How Fairy Nice  
By Patt

 

 

Word Count: 2,683

Summary: Jim, Blair, Max, Drew, Sam, Megan and Mason all go to the Ren Fair. 

 

A big thank you to Maggie for this story idea about the Ren Fair. We all love the Ren Fair, don’t we? 

 

Max and Drew were very excited about the upcoming weekend. They were going to their first Renaissance Fair. They couldn’t wait. Blair had said they were going to dress up, but Jim had told them that only Samantha needed to dress up for it. This made Drew and Max laugh. They knew Jim was afraid to wear tights. It was as simple as that. 

Blair came walking through the front door at that moment and said, “Good news, I was able to get outfits for each of us for the Fair.”

Max and Drew walked right in and so did Samantha. But Jim stayed behind in the kitchen, ignoring Blair for as long as he could. 

“Jim, come and see your costume I got for you to wear,” Blair called out. 

Drew held up the box that said Drew on it and opened it up. He found a really nice dark blue tunic, a matching belt, tights and the shoes that went with the set. They looked like old fashioned shoes, but they were tennis shoes, so they would be very comfy. “I like this.”

Max opened up his box and smiled. His set was all in dark greens and he liked his too. “You’re certain that people like to dress up for these things?”

“Yes, Max, as much as your dad has pooh-poohed the idea, it’s fun. You’ll see all of the young girls in gorgeous low cut dresses. It’s going to be great fun,” Blair assured them. 

Samantha held up her little purple dress and said, “I love this. This reminds me of dress up.”

Jim walked in and saw the boys’ costumes and smiled at Blair. He knew that Blair was just trying to make it as fun as possible and Jim wasn’t going to ruin that for him. “So where is mine?”

“Here, look at this one.” Blair handed him his box and Jim was impressed. It was in different shades of brown. It was a really nice costume, Blair must have paid a fortune for them. 

“I like it a lot. Thank you, Chief. Are these rented or ours to keep?” Jim asked. 

“They are ours to keep. Let me show you mine,” Blair said as he pulled his jester outfit out of the box. 

Samantha was the first one to say, “Oh, poppy, I love that. You’re going to look very, very nice.”

Jim leaned in to Blair and whispered, “How fairy nice.”

“Oh shut up.” Blair was excited and everyone knew it. 

“Samantha, go and try yours on so we can make sure it fits all right. I got yours a little big so it will fit you for two years. I did the same with Drew and Max’s. Hopefully, daddy and I won’t be doing any growing.”

Samantha rushed into her room with her clothing and got changed as fast as she could. The boys went up stairs to try theirs on too. Jim decided that he may as well too. “Chief, did you want to try yours on?”

“No, I tried it on at the store. The only one I wasn’t sure about was yours. I didn’t want it showing too much of anything because then I knew you wouldn’t wear it. That’s why I chose the long tunic for all three of you. Do you like it?” Blair wondered. 

“I love it. Thank you. It’s going to be a fun weekend, dressing up and all.” Jim walked up the stairs to change and Max and Drew came down the stairs with theirs on. 

Blair smiled and said, “You both look terrific. Go look at the full length mirror in the bathroom. You are going to be a big hit at this Renaissance Fair.”

Both boys walked into the bathroom and Samantha walked out of her room with her hair all messed up, the hat put on part way and the dress all wrinkled up. Blair smiled and said, “Let me get my camera, this is a perfect picture.”

Sam smiled when he said that and she was quite proud of her little outfit. Blair took four shots of her in her dress and Jim came down the stairs and Blair was speechless. Jim looked really hot. I mean, smoking hot. Blair snapped off two shots of Jim before Max and Drew came into the room. 

Max said, “Sam, you look darling. Did poppy take some pictures already?”

“Yes, he’s waiting on you now. He wants some of you and Drew.”

Blair took some pictures of the two of them and then said, “Okay, now everyone put their clothes back into the box and that goes into the closet until Saturday morning. Only two days to go, everyone.” They all smiled at Blair because they knew he was more excited about this then anyone. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday morning, they were all dressed and ready to go to the festival. Samantha was humming with excitement, but Max and Drew were pretty excited themselves. 

Mason and Megan met them in the parking lot and they followed Jim to the Festival. 

The drive took about 30 minutes, including parking, since they didn’t have to go to the one in Seattle anymore. Now they had their very own Cascade Renaissance Fair. Yes, this was going to be a fun day. 

At first Max and Drew felt a little self-conscious about what they were wearing, but then they started seeing all of the people there dressed up. Some of them even more so then they were. 

Jim had a hold of Samantha’s hand like crazy and she said, “Daddy, you’re breaking my hand.”

“Sorry, sweetie, I just don’t want to lose you in the crowd,” Jim answered. 

“That’s okay you can hold me tight then, because I don’t want to be lost either.”

Blair said, “Max and Drew do you want to stay with us, or do you want to do this just with the two of you. We all have our cell phones, so you can call if you need us, or you’re welcome to stay with me, dad, Samantha, Megan and Mason. It’s up to you.”

“We’d rather stay with you guys if you don’t mind. This is a little overwhelming, if you know what I mean,” Max said. 

“That’s good, because your dad didn’t want you to go off by yourselves anyway. He was worried already last night,” Blair teased. 

“Come on, Sam, let’s check this place out,” Drew said as he grabbed Sam’s hand from Jim. 

Jim wasn’t sure how he felt about letting go of her hand. Connor patted his arm and said, “They’ll take of her, don’t worry so much, Jimbo.”

“Jim said, “Boys, the first thing is Hey Nunny, Nunny. So let’s check it out.”

They all went into the little theater and found seats together. When the three nuns came out and started telling jokes, Megan, Mason, Jim and Blair were all laughing like mad, but Max, Drew and Samantha thought they were boring. But they watched the entire show anyhow. 

Samantha said, “Oh could we have one of those?” She pointed to a man eating a turkey leg as he walked by. Blair rolled his eyes and Jim said, “If you want one you can share one with daddy.”

“Oh goody.” She went over to where Jim was ordering one for them and Max and Drew decided they wanted one too. Mason not to be outdone by them decided he needed one also. 

Megan smiled at Blair and said, “Sandy, we just got here, they really need to pace themselves or they are going to be stuffed by the end of the day.”

“They’re pigs, all of them.” Blair was disgusted. 

Conner laughed and said, “I’m going to have one for lunch, so you’re calling me a pig too. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat one, I just called them pigs because we just got here,” Blair teased. 

The next show up was Dead Bob. They watched that and Sam was bored out of her mind, but Max and Drew were laughing like crazy. Jim decided to take Sam to the wax shop to have her hand done in wax. He told Blair where they would be and he and Sam walked out of the Dead Bob Show. The star of the show heckled Jim and Sam as they were leaving. Jim blushed and hurried to get away from everyone’s eyes. 

He took Sam over to the wax shop and they both got their hands done in the wax. They did them together, so they were holding hands. It was very cute when it was all set up and painted. By the time they were all done, they had it boxed up and saved for them to pick up on their way out. Blair walked up to them and said, “Hey look everyone, it’s the deadbeats from the Dead Bob show.”

Jim blushed again. Megan and Mason laughed like fools and even Drew and Max were laughing. They all had a wax hand done and had them packaged up in one big box to pick up on their way out. 

There was a Celtic fiddler singing and everyone was dancing around. Blair grabbed Jim and swung him around a few times and made the kids laugh. Mason and Megan were dancing too. The music was very lively and they all loved it a lot. 

Down the row, they got seats all together again and watched a dancer named Candace Taylor. She was most excellent. They all enjoyed that. Sam kept getting up and trying to do what the dancer was doing, so the dancer came and got Sam and took her up to the stage and had her doing steps just like she was doing. Sam loved it. Blair was taking tons of pictures and so was Megan. She thought that was the cutest thing ever. Once the show was done, they collected Sam and went off to the next show. 

Sam said, “Can we get drinks, poppy?”

They all went to the next concession stand and got drinks and each got a cashew roll. They were eating and drinking and sat down at the next place and waited to see Hawke and Cedric the Bedlam Bard. When the show started, they found out what foot stomping music was all about. They had guitars, fiddles, not to mention the kazoo. Sam enjoyed this one totally. She danced in the aisle under close supervision from Blair who was closest to her. When the show was over, Sam said, “Max are you having fun?”

“Sam, I’m having a lot of fun. Are you?” 

“Yes, I am. Are you having a good time, Drew?” Sam asked sweetly. 

“I sure am. This has been one of the best days we’ve ever had don’t you think?” Drew asked. 

“I think so too,” Sam agreed. 

They walked down the court yard and saw all of the gift shops and of course they had to stop. Megan insisted on stopping at a place that sold anything having to do with dragons. She was in there for an hour, but no one complained because they were looking also. Megan ended up getting two drawings and four statues. They had to remember to pick those up before they left too. 

When they got done to the end of one of the streets, there was a big open area with Elephants and they were giving rides. Jim didn’t know how he felt about that. 

“Dad, I’ll go with her. She’s not going to fall off with me holding on to her,” Max said. 

“Max, I don’t want you falling off either,” Jim said. 

Blair said, “I think it’s safe. Look at the line. I doubt that they have accidents or there wouldn’t be a line.”

“Megan, do you want to go on one?” Mason asked. 

“I think we both should.”

So off they went for a ride on the elephant. Jim said, “Blair if you want to, go ahead, but they stink from over here, I’m not getting on one, that’s for sure.”

Blair laughed and said, “No, I don’t want to. You know I don’t like heights.”

“Oh yeah, duh.”

Blair laughed and then he pulled out his camera to take pictures of everyone getting on the elephants and the ride around the area. Blair took plenty so everyone would be happy with their pictures. 

Once they all got down, Max said to Mason, “Wasn’t that the coolest thing?”

“I’ve seen a few things cooler. I love rollercoaster’s, so they are number one with me,” Mason answered. 

“I’ve never been on a rollercoaster,” Max said. 

Blair said, “We’ll go to California next year and Sam will be old enough for the rides. It’s great. But you went on the small rollercoaster here at the county fair grounds.”

“Oh yeah, I guess that counts doesn’t it?” Max laughed. 

“Yes, it does,” Jim said happily. 

They went to another five shows and then decided they would take a lunch break. They had steak on a stick or more turkey legs. So they got a lot of each and they all sat down and ate lunch. Megan and Sam found a bathroom to wash up in and Jim and the guys all found one to do the same thing. 

They were all having such a good time, Jim was glad Blair asked Megan and Mason to come along. They were great fun to be with. The kids loved them and Jim was just really happy watching all of them have fun. 

!!!!!!!!!!

That night at 8:00, they all picked up the packages that they had left in all of the stores throughout the place and Jim carried Samantha sleeping on his shoulder. When they got out to the parking lot, they had to remember where they parked, but that was no problem for Jim. He saw his SUV right away. Everyone just followed him and pretended like they knew where they were going. 

Jim put Sam into her seat and buckled her up. Then Max and Drew got in and leaned their heads back and were asleep in about two minutes. 

Jim smiled all the way over to Connor’s SUV. “The boys just fell asleep in the car. I mean this very second. Do you think they were tired or what?”

Connor hugged Blair and Jim both and said, “Thank you for asking us along with you. We had a wonderful day. I’ll do up the pictures tomorrow and you do the same, Sandy, and we’ll exchange pictures for our photo albums. This has been one of the best days in a long while. Thank you again.”

Mason shook both of their hands and Blair said, “You can hug us and everything, Mason.”

Mason blushed and then gave each of them a hug before he got into the car to drive Connor home. 

Jim and Blair talked softly all the way home as to not wake the kids. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once they arrived home, Blair carried Sam up and Jim woke the boys up and helped them up the stairs. They all carried up their goody bags and Jim opened the door for Blair once he got up there. 

Jim and Blair hugged both of the boys and told them to climb into bed. They put pj’s on Sam and slid her into her bed and she never woke up once. 

Jim got ready for bed first and said, “I’ll see you upstairs, Chief.”

“Thanks for the nice day, Jim.”

“I love you, Chief. Thank you for making it so special.”

When Blair got upstairs to talk to Jim about what was his favorite show, Jim was sound asleep on the bed. Blair snuggled up next to him and followed close behind. 

The end


	55. The Age Gap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William sets his sights on someone in Jim’s building.

Family Life Part 55  
The Age Gap  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4,847

 

A big thank you to Helena for coming up with this idea. It had never occurred to me. I hope you all like it too. 

Summary: William sets his sights on someone in Jim’s building. 

 

Sarah, Mark, Mike and Mary’s mom knocked on the door and Jim opened it with a big smile on his face. “How are you, Sarah?”

“Are you home alone, Jim?” Sarah asked almost nervously. 

“Yes, I had some extra time off, so I’m just sitting here playing pogo on the computer. What’s wrong?”

“Can I come in?” Sarah asked. 

Jim stood to the side and said, “I’m sorry, come in. Now tell me what’s wrong. I know something is up with you.”

“Could we sit down?” Sarah asked. 

“God, where are my manners? I’m sorry. Let me get you a cup of coffee, do you take cream and sugar with it?” Jim asked. 

“I drink it black, Jim and thank you I could use a cup. I worked 14 hours yesterday, so I’m dragging today. Can we sit at the kitchen table?” Sarah asked. 

Jim walked out and set her coffee on the kitchen table and he said, “Sit, relax and tell me what’s wrong.”

Jim hoped it was nothing with their kids and her kids. Because they were all best friends. Jim would hate to have anything come between all of them. 

Sarah sat down and said, “Sit with me and let me ask you some questions.”

Jim sat across from her and said, “Okay, I’m ready. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Jim. I just have some questions to ask you and then we can go from there. What do you think of me?”

Jim was somewhat confused and showed it. Did Sarah have a thing for him? Oh god, where was Blair when he needed him the most? 

“Don’t look scared, Jim. I just want to know what you think of me as a person. It’s important that you tell me the truth,” Sarah said seriously. 

“I think you’re one of the hardest working mother’s in this building and you’d do anything for your children. I like you a lot, if that’s what you mean. Blair and I always like to include you for barbecues and everything. We could just invite the kids, but we like you,” Jim explained. 

“You must wonder why I’m asking, am I right?”

“You are correct. You’ve got my attention. I was thinking it was something with the kids and I was freaking out. But now I see it’s something that has to do with you. You’re not feeling secure about yourself, so that must mean someone we know asked you out on a date. Am I close?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, you’re right, but I have more questions. Do you think I’m pretty? Tell me the truth,” Sarah said. 

“I think you’re very lovely, we’ve often wondered what was wrong with your ex-husband. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring him up. You’re one of the best housekeepers I’ve ever met. You cook all the time and you spend all your free time with the kids. You’re great to be around. You have a fantastic sense of humor and you’re very easy on the eyes. I don’t think your husband told you much, but you are. I find you very attractive. If I wasn’t totally in love with Blair, I would date you in a heartbeat,” Jim answered. 

“Oh God, Jim, you’re so good with the compliments. You’re right. My husband didn’t give me any compliments while we were married. Actually he didn’t like me very much. I loved the kids too much and he wanted to be first. With kids, you can’t always be first, am I right?”

“You’re right on about that. We found that out the hard way more then once or twice. Now are you going to tell me who asked you out?” Jim wondered. 

“Jim, if someone you knew really well asked me out, would that bother you if we saw each other on a personal basis instead of because of the kids?”

Jim frowned and wondered about this for a moment. “The only person I can think of that would be asking you out would be my brother, but I know it’s not him, so tell me, who asked you out?”

“Your dad asked me out last week. I told him I didn’t think it was a very good idea. But he’s so nice and I was thinking, don’t I deserve someone nice in my life? So would you mind if I dated him? He already knows about the kids, so that’s not a shock to him. He loves to take Mark and Mike with Drew and Max to the movies and out to eat. The boys really like him. Even Mary likes him. But I needed to know what you thought about it.”

Jim thought for a moment and said, “You could knock me over with a feather, Sarah. I didn’t really think of my dad at all. I forget sometimes that he is still just another human being, not just my dad or the kids’ grampa. I take him for granted, that’s for sure. But if you’d like to date him, I’m all for it. He’s about 20 years older then you. How do you feel about that?”

“I’m ready for someone that would treat me nicely and I think William would. He’s very nice when he picks the boys up and when he brings them home. I thought he was flirting with me one day but figured I was just imagining it. I really didn’t think I could attract someone like your dad.”

“Why not? You’re really pretty, nice, clean and fun. He couldn’t find anyone nicer then you.”

“You really don’t mind if I go out with him this weekend?” Sarah asked. 

“I not only don’t mind, I think it’s sort of nice to have you go out with him. He’s been really lonely for years. That I know of, he’s not been seeing anyone. I often thought about asking him about it, but I always lost my nerve. I’m very happy for him. And you.”

“Now for my next question, do you mind if I give Mark and Mike your number in case they need anything for Mary while I’m gone?” Sarah asked nicely. 

“Sarah, you could ask us that anyway. It wouldn’t have to be my dad that you’re dating. Did you mention it to the boys? They might think he’s too old for you. You should probably discuss it with them too, I would guess.”

“Jim, I’m going to make the choice and they’re going to have to live with it. I’ve not been treated kindly in so long, that I need this. I hope they’ll agree with me, but if they don’t, they’re going to have to get used to it. I like your dad. He’s very nice looking and he’s very sweet. He’s everything I’m looking for in a man. If he’s too old for the kids, that’s their problem, not ours. They’re going to have to just get used to it. I believe we’re doing the right thing. I’m so excited that you don’t mind. Thank you, Jim.”

Jim got up and went over and pulled her out of her chair and said, “Go for it.” Then he hugged her hard and walked her to the door. “Call him and tell him to plan something for Saturday night, because we’ll be home all day and night on Saturday. You go and have a good time. Mary can come over and stay here until she gets tired and hang out with Samantha. It’ll be a nice night for all of them. The boys can play Wii all night long.”

“Oh no, Jim. I insist that they watch Mary. I don’t expect you to babysit her just because your dad asked me out. Would you and Blair like to help me choose something to wear on Saturday? I’m so nervous and I’m really out of his league.”

“Why don’t we go shopping on Friday night and get you something new to wear. My treat. I know things are rough for you, Sarah and I’d like to help. If I didn’t have it, I wouldn’t offer.”

She thought a moment and said, “It depends on where he’s taking me out. He said he wanted to show me off at some restaurant that he loves to go to. He didn’t say where. I need to know, so I’m not out of my element.”

“I know where he’s going to take you. It’s a restaurant near Seattle called Herbfarm Restaurant and it’s not exactly what it sounds like. It’s a really nice upscale place, serves a nine course meal that takes about four to five hours to eat and it’s very pricey, but worth every penny. The food is delicious. The night dad took me and Blair it was all sorts of food, but the main course was Leg of Lamb. But I don’t know what it’ll be when he takes you. We need something fancy for you to wear. Not an evening gown, but a really nice evening dress. We’ll have Blair help us shop. Don’t worry about a thing, but do ask dad where he plans on taking you, so you can plan with the kids accordingly.”

“Thank you for being so understanding, Jim. I can’t believe how nice you’re being to me. I thought you would be somewhat upset,” Sarah guessed. 

“Sarah, he’s been alone for a really long while. Doesn’t he deserve someone nice in his life too? I think so. And you might find out that you two have more in common then you think.”

“I need to get downstairs and get some work done. Thank you, once again and I’ll talk to you later,” Sarah said as she headed to the door. 

“You are most welcome and don’t forget about Friday night.”

Sarah left with a big smile on her face and when Jim closed the door, he had one on his. He couldn’t believe his dad got up the nerve to ask her out. Way to go, dad. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The phone rang that night and Max answered it thinking it was Mark or Mike. “Hello?”

“Hi Max, this is Sarah, could I talk to your dad please?”

“Just a moment and I’ll get him,” Max answered. He found Jim putting dishes away out of the dishwasher and handed the phone to him. “It’s Sarah from downstairs.”

“Hi Sarah, what’s going on?”

“Hi Jim, I wanted to let you know that it is that restaurant in Seattle that he wants to take me, so it looks like I’m going to be gone for a total of seven hours. Do you mind being on call for that long?”

“Nope, don’t mind at all. It’s going to be great. Like I said, Blair and I loved it there. Great food and very nice place,” Jim said. 

“Now I have to tell the kids. Get ready for phone calls to the boys from my boys. They’ll complain, I’m sure,” Sarah said nervously. 

“Tell them how it is Sarah. You’re lonely and he’s lonely and this is a good thing. Just tell them the truth about you two and they’ll have to get used to it. Now stop worrying and get down to business.” Jim hung up the phone and Blair said, “What was that all about?”

Jim told Blair all about William asking her out as Blair smiled. “I was going to tell you earlier, but we didn’t have a moment alone until now. So anyhow, she thinks the boys are going to make trouble. I hope not. I’m hoping that she has a good time and dad takes her out more then once.”

“Your dad doesn’t seem like the type that would finally ask someone out and then not ask her out again. He must not mind being around her kids either, which is nice. Because after all, she comes with them,” Blair said. 

“I find myself hoping that he’ll ask her more then once and more then twice. She’s really nice and has so little self-esteem, it would do her a lot of good to have dad show her how it’s really done. I just hope he knows how it’s really done,” Jim said. 

“Jim, don’t worry, your dad won’t hurt her, I’m sure of that. I could tell he liked her, but I can’t believe she’s going to go out with him. She must be lonely too.”

“She said she is. I just hope the kids aren’t mean to her about it.” Jim finished putting the dishes away and then wiped down the table. 

The phone rang and Max grabbed it before Jim and Blair got a chance. “It’s for me and Drew. We’ll take it upstairs.”

“There is the call from the boys already.” Jim sighed. 

“Let’s get Sam ready for bed in case the boys need to talk to us. Then she’s all set for bed,” Blair suggested. 

That’s exactly what they did. Sam was bathed and dressed for bed in no time and went into her room to play until bedtime. 

Max and Drew came walking down the stairs smiling and Max said, “You aren’t going to believe this. Grampa asked Sarah out on a date.”

“Well, you’re smiling, so you must not care too much if he takes her out,” Jim teased. 

“Mark and Mike are a little shocked, but they like grampa. He’s always so nice to them when he takes them with us to see movies and stuff. They like him and would like their mom not to have to work so hard and be so lonely,” Max explained. 

“Max, this is only one date. They’re not getting married,” Jim reminded him. 

“I know, but its really nice news. Mark and Mike are really excited for her and they said she started crying when they told her as much. She thought they would be upset about her dating someone besides their dad. And they both told her why would they want her to date their dad? He was mean to her. Did you know that he doesn’t pay any child support? He’s behind on that and he doesn’t see the kids, ever. He’s got that new girlfriend and that’s his life now. Mary thinks he died.” Max was totally disgusted. 

Blair said, “That’s too bad, but I’m glad that the boys are giving her a chance to go out and try dating again. She may not end up dating grampa again, but she might. I’m glad that everyone gets along so well.”

“I’ve got to do homework, see you in the morning, dad, night pop.” Drew started for the stairs and Blair snagged him and pulled him into a hug. “Don’t think you get out of hugging us that easily.”

Drew then hugged Jim, said goodnight to Sam and walked upstairs for the evening. 

Max smiled and gave them each a hug and went in to give some hugs to Sam before he walked upstairs. 

When they were alone again, Jim said, “That went well.”

“We’ve got to get her some new clothes for this dinner so she won’t feel out of her element,” Blair said. 

“It’s funny that you said that because she used those same words. I already volunteered you for the job with me on Friday night,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a kiss. 

“Let’s get Sam in bed and sleeping and we can do the same. Well, at least be in bed, we don’t have to be sleeping.” Blair wiggled his eyebrows and Jim was right behind him as they walked in to read to Sam for the evening. 

It was only 8:30 when they finished getting her all tucked in, but they didn’t care. They wanted each other and that’s what was going to happen. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Friday night the boys all got together downstairs at Sarah’s and were going to babysit Sam and Mary while Jim and Blair took Sarah shopping. 

They took her to a fancy evening dress shop first and helped her decide on a basic black evening dress. She looked fantastic in the dress she chose, but she didn’t like the price tag at all. “The only way I’ll let you do this is if you let me clean your house for two weeks.”

“Mary, I really want to do this. Not just for you, but for my dad. He’s been alone so long and he’s happy now. Let’s let him be happy and you may as well look like a million bucks while you’re out on the town with him. Please let me do this for you,” Jim pleaded. 

“But it’s close to a million bucks for the dress,” Sarah whined.

Blair laughed and said, “Not hardly. Now we need to get shoes and slip and maybe new underwear, just in case.”

“Blair…” Jim shouted. 

“I’m just saying.”

“It’s a good idea, just in case,” Sarah agreed. 

Jim felt bad for his dad suddenly. He had no idea this was coming. 

By the time they were done, they had bought four dresses for different occasions, shoes, bra’s, slips, panties and nylons. She was set for four nights of going out. Both Jim and Blair were hoping that she would need all of the dresses. 

When they got to the house, Mike said, “You didn’t take as long as we thought.”

“That’s because I had two people bossing me around all night long and didn’t listen to anything I said,” Sarah joked. 

Mary hugged her mom and then hugged Jim and Blair. “I’m glad you’re back because the boys won’t let us watch SpongeBob anymore tonight.”

“Mary, it’s time for a bath and bedtime. Say goodbye to Samantha and to Jim and Blair.”

“I hate being little. I always have to go to bed,” Mary whined. 

Sarah said, “Wait until you get older then you look forward to it.”

Mike and Mark said, “Gross.”

“I meant to sleep you nuts,” Sarah said blushing. 

They all said their goodnights and walked upstairs to get Sam ready for her bedtime. 

“Drew was mean to me,” Sam tattled. 

“Really? Why?” Blair asked. 

“She watches SpongeBob all the time. It’s mind numbing stupidity and I think she watches it too much,” Drew answered. 

“Well, you have to remember she’s five, not 13, Drew.” Jim picked Sam up and carried her into the bathroom. 

“Dad always sticks up for her. He never listens to us about it,” Drew complained. 

“Drew, dad was right. She’s only five. Were you able to watch MTV while they were watching SpongeBob?” Blair asked. 

“No, they only have the tv in the living room. So we didn’t get to do anything except watch the girls watch SpongeBob.”

“Maybe we’ll get them a tv for Mary’s room. Just a small one so that you boys could still watch MTV and she and Sam could watch SpongeBob in her room. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“That would work. We didn’t even mind sharing, but they were being brats, pop. I’m serious. They wouldn’t stop watching it all night. We never got to watch tv, once,” Drew explained. 

“Okay, I’m going to talk to her about her bratty behavior and hopefully she’ll be in a better frame of mind the next time. I’m sorry she was a pain in your neck.”

“It’s okay, pop. I still love her. I just wish she’d realize the world doesn’t revolve around her.” Drew got up and started up the stairs. 

Blair said, “Thank you, boys for watching Sam and Mary. Sarah was really relaxed tonight which is something I don’t see her do much lately.”

“You are most welcome, pop. We had a good time, tormenting the girls anyhow,” Max admitted. 

“Night, pop,” Drew said as he hugged Blair close. 

“Night, Drew.”

“Night, pop,” Max said as he did the same. 

“Night Max. I’ll tell Sam you both said goodnight. You know how she is about being naked around anyone but us.” Blair said smiling. 

Jim came walking out with a clean little girl behind him. “Drew and Max, I’m sorry I didn’t let you watch tv tonight. I won’t do it again. Daddy told me that it was bad that I did that. I’m sorry.”

Then she ran for her bedroom and they could all hear her crying. 

“Oh man, I didn’t want her to cry,” Drew said as he started to walk towards her bedroom. 

“Drew, leave her alone. She needs to know that what she did was wrong,” Blair said sternly. 

Jim hugged both of the boys and said, “Get upstairs and watch some MTV. Sorry about her being a brat tonight.”

“Not your fault, dad. She’s just a monster sometimes. Not always. Usually she’s really a sweetie. We don’t mind watching her, really we don’t. In fact, can everyone come over here tomorrow night while Sarah and grampa go on their date?” Drew was excited that he thought of this. 

“Yes, then there will be enough to do for everyone. That’s fine. Call them in the morning and tell them they are welcome to stay over night if they’d like,” Blair suggested. 

Jim looked at Blair and smiled. He knew what Blair was thinking about. “Do you think Mary would sleep over?”

“Yeah, especially if they have a tent up in the room and SpongeBob on the tube. It’ll be fun for them both,” Blair assured everyone. 

“Thanks, pop. Thanks, dad.” The boys took off up the stairs talking a mile a minute. 

“Should we check on Sam?” Blair asked. 

“She’s sleeping. She’s fine,” Jim said. 

“Then I say we go upstairs and tell each other stories until something sounds good to one of us.” Blair was already getting ready for bed. 

“We aren’t getting any tomorrow night, so we better make up for it tonight,” Jim admitted. 

Blair said, “I love the way you think.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday went beautifully for Sarah. The kids all left and she met William at the door and they kissed. William was a very nice kisser. She would have to tell Blair that. She didn’t think she’d tell Jim. TMI and all of that. 

William rented a limo for the evening and they were driven to the restaurant in Woodinville, outside of Seattle. Sarah didn’t think she had ever seen a place like this. They waited on you like you were the only ones there. They weren’t kidding when they said a nine course meal. They also weren’t kidding when they said it took four to five hours. They were there talking and eating for five wonderful hours. Since neither of them had to drive, they had wine and it was really good wine. Sarah was new to all of this and she loved it. She kept leaning into William and kissing him. The wine was going to her head. By the time they left she was ready to go to a hotel or something. She wanted to sleep with this wonderful man, but she was afraid to make that first move. 

The drive home was very quiet because they were in the back of the limo making out. She finally came up for a breath and said, “I had a wonderful time, William. It’s been a really, really long while since anyone paid me any type of attention, so this is all going to my head. I’m afraid that I’m going to jump your bones if we keep making out.”

“William smiled and said, “That would be all right with me, but if you would prefer, why don’t we go out tomorrow night and maybe stay out late as in my house for a couple of hours.”

“I don’t have the kids tonight, William, if you want me, I’m yours.”

William picked up the phone and called the driver. “Take me to my house, please?”

“Anything else, sir?”

“No, we’ll be just fine,” William smiled as he went back to kissing Sarah once again. The driver watched for a moment in the mirror and then went back to listening to his tunes on his IPod. 

They got to William’s house and Sarah called Jim to let her know that she wasn’t going to be home for some time and she swore she heard Blair laughing in the background. 

“You have a nasty minded son-in-law.”

“I know that. That’s one of my favorite things about him,” William said. 

They walked into William’s house and William arranged for the driver to wait for them. Sarah found that almost weird, but she wasn’t going to complain. This man wanted her and seemed to want her badly. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The driver was playing a game on his IPhone when it rang. He answered, “Hello?”

Jim was on the line and said, “Is my dad indisposed?” 

“If you’re talking about Mr. Ellison, then yes, he’s in his house with his date.”

“Could you go and pick up some strawberries, champagne and chocolate bars? Then deliver them to the front door and tell him Jim sent them. I’ll give you an extra 100 bucks over what the stuff cost when you come back over here,” Jim bargained. 

The driver said, “I’ll go right now. But I hate to interrupt them when I get back.”

“Just do, it’ll be worth your while. This is a special night for both of them. Make it extra special.” Jim hoped that this guy had some tact when he took everything up to the house. 

They hung up from the phone and the driver, who was named, Bill went to the specialty shop around the corner. They had a deli section that had cheese, wines, strawberries and chocolate to dip things in. He picked it all up, everything was all ready to eat and drink. He was unsure about the champagne, because he didn’t know anything about it. He had asked and they had given him this bottle. He hoped they were right. 

When Bill got back, he got everything in his arms and headed for the front door. He rang the bell and waited. 

William answered the door, hair mussed and wearing a robe. “Bill, is something wrong?”

“This is from your son, Jim. He said enjoy,” Bill handed it all to William and William smiled. 

“Thank you, Bill. Are you hungry?”

“Yes, sir, I thought about going and getting something from the drive through around the corner if you don’t mind me leaving.”

“That would be great. Here,” William said as he handed him a 100 dollar bill. 

“I’m afraid they won’t take that sir,” Bill replied. 

“You can call me William after all, we almost have the same names. Here are four 20’s how is that?”

“That would be fine. See you in a couple of hours, William.”

“Thank you, Bill. And let me pay you for my son’s share of the food.” William pulled out three one hundred dollar bills and Bill’s eyes lit up when he saw that. 

“Thank you, William.”

!!!!!!!!!!

At three o’clock in the morning, Jim heard the limo drive up and William take Sarah to her door. It sounded like they had a very good time and Jim was glad of that. 

William asked if he could take the family out for dinner twice this next week and she said that would be fine. There was more kissing and then William told her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, dressed and undressed. Jim stopped listening at that point. 

Blair looked over at his lover and said, “Are you listening to your dad and his date?”

“I was, but I stopped. They had a good time and Sarah is happy. So is dad. He’s going to take them out twice next week as a family for dinner. That’ll be nice for all of the kids.”

“What were you listening to?” Blair said looking into his lovers eyes. 

“Something I shouldn’t have. I’ll probably have nightmares now.”

“Serves you right.” Blair wrapped Jim’s arms around his body and started going back to sleep until he felt the hard on behind him. 

“Oh no you don’t. You have to live with that buddy boy,” Blair teased. 

“Suck me, please?” Jim begged so nicely that Blair pushed him onto his back and began to suck on Jim’s cock with much interest. 

Before long, Jim came down Blair’s throat, very quietly and Blair said, “You’ll owe me big for that.”

“Want me to do anything for you?” Jim asked lovingly. 

“Nope, I’m waiting until tomorrow night. Your ass is mine, big boy.”

Jim smiled because he knew how much Blair loved to fuck him. He really needed to let Blair do it more often. The poor man was stooping to this. 

Jim smiled as he pulled Blair into his arms and they both fell asleep. 

Life was good. 

No, life was great. 

The end


	56. William's In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after they began dating, William is totally in love. But is she?

Family Life Part 56  
William’s in Love  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,543

 

Summary: Two months after they began dating, William is totally in love. But is she? 

 

William woke that morning and realized he really wished that Sarah lived in his house so that they could wake up together all the time. It had been two months, the kids all liked him, everything was going well and William wondered what he was holding back on? 

He knew that Jim was off and decided to see if his son could meet him for lunch. Maybe he should ask for Blair’s opinion too. William picked up his phone and called the loft. 

“Ellison,” Jim answered. 

“Hi Jim. I wanted to know if you and Blair want to meet me for lunch this afternoon. I have something to discuss with you,” William said. 

“Let me see if we have any plans, dad.” Jim was gone for a short time and came back and said, “Blair said he’d like to go to Red Lobster for lunch, if that would be all right with you.”

“That would be fine with me. I’ll meet you there at 11:00. Bye son,” William said before he hung up the phone. 

He had a couple of hours to kill before meeting them, so he had plenty of time to think about what he was going to say. Did he want Sarah to move in or get married? How did he really feel about marrying someone else after the terrible job he did with Jim and Steven’s mom? 

It would be different this time. He was really in love with Sarah. He loved the kids, they were all good kids and he could see himself living the rest of his life with her and helping her bring up the children. He would need to talk to Jim about how much money would have to go to the children and Sarah if he died. Right now it was set up for Jim and Steven, but William really wanted to change that. It isn’t like Jim or Steven was hurting for money. They both did very well. No, William didn’t think that Jim would mind at all. But how would Jim feel about having step family that was all so young? 

William had told Sarah that he loved her and Sarah had told him that she loved him back, but did she love him enough to make a change in her life? Would she love him enough to uproot the children and bring them to his house? They would each have their own room there, since he had five bedrooms. William would have to talk to Sarah about the school that the kids went to. They would no longer be in the same school system, but William figured they could figure out something for that. It would be hard enough to uproot them from their home, but to take them out of school would be just plain cruel. No, William would make it clear that he would pay the tuition to have the kids stay in the very same school that they were in now. He had checked with the school and found out how much it would be. 

And how did William feel about Sarah working? Did he really like the idea of her still working when he was home all by himself all the time? But would Sarah be willing to give up her job? It was a difficult job and she complained about it quite a bit, so maybe she would gladly give it up. William could give her an allowance, so she would have her own money. Yes, he would have to ask Jim and Blair about that too. 

He looked up at the clock and realized it was time to go meet the boys. He was looking forward to seeing them. He hadn’t seen them in a while. Making time for everyone had taken a toll on him. He was tired. But he didn’t want to appear old or weak in front of Sarah, so he never said he was tired. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim and Blair arrived, they found William sitting in a booth already and joined him. 

William stood up and hugged both men before they sat down in the booth. “How are you boys doing today?”

“We were just talking about you this morning, saying we hadn’t seen you in awhile, so it was nice that you called,” Jim stated. 

“I wanted to ask you boys some questions and then I’ve got some thinking to do,” William said. 

“Oh my God, you’re going to ask Sarah to marry you?” Blair blurted out. 

“I was thinking about having her move in with me, what do you think of that?” 

Jim smiled. “Dad, if you want her to move in with you, just ask her. Why would you ask us first?”

“Jim this has a lot to do with money that would go to you and Steven. I would have to change my will to leave a certain amount to Sarah and the children. Of course you, Blair and the children would be in there too, but most of it would go to Sarah. I need to know how you feel about that.”

Jim couldn’t believe that his dad was worried about leaving him money. “Dad, I have my own money, I don’t need yours. You should have your new family in it.”

“But that’s just it, Jim, you’re my family too. I want you all in it. All or none. It’s as simple as that. Are you willing to take less in the amount I had planned on leaving you?” William asked. 

“Of course I am, dad. Whatever you decide works for me. I’m behind you all the way,” Jim assured him. 

“Blair, do you think I should ask her to marry me or move in with me?”

“William, I think you should be asking this of her. She needs to put in her input. Maybe she’s dying to marry you or maybe she doesn’t want to get married right now. It should all depend on what she decides to do. But the house is huge so there is plenty of room for all of the kids. It’s a really nice neighborhood which is also a plus. Would they be able to stay in the same school system?” Blair asked. 

“I called the school and if they go there, I would have to pay out of pocket tuition, but I don’t mind doing that. I don’t want to uproot them from their school. There are already enough changes as it is. Mark needs to get his license and I’ll get him a car so he can take everyone to school in the morning and bring them home at night. It’ll be good practice for him to be in charge for a change,” William explained. 

“Are you sure you up for this dad, you look tired.”

“Jim, I am tired, because I have to keep running over there and then running back here again. I can’t stay at her house she won’t allow that with the kids, so I’m rushing around all the time. That’s why I would like her in one place. The kids like me, I can tell and I think I’m being a good step-type parent to them. What do you boys think?”

“The kids are crazy about you. If you marry her, that would make Jim and Steven their brothers and that would be a little odd, but something everyone could adjust to. I’d talk to Sarah and see how she feels about marriage again,” Blair said. 

“How do you think the kids would feel about it?” William asked. 

“Our kids? Honestly, I think they would think it was great. Mark, Mike and Mary are all really nice kids and it would be nice to have them in the family. I think they would be just fine with it,” Jim said. 

“The one you should be having lunch with is Sarah. Now why don’t you take her for dinner tonight and see how that goes. You can find out how she feels about everything,” Blair suggested. 

“I will. I’ll call her as soon as I get home. Now my next question is I’m retired and I would like to have her home with me. Do you think that would work?”

“Dad, I think you should let her work. She would come to you if things got bad at work, but for right now, there are enough changes coming as there are. Talk to her tonight and let us know what she says.”

They ate their lunch and talked some more about how nice it would be to have children in that big old house. Blair smiled numerous times thinking how nice it would be to have William with someone for good. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was cleaning the kitchen and said, “Dad hasn’t called yet, so they must still be out having dinner. Do you think I should check on Mark, Mike and Mary?”

“No, they’re old enough to babysit. If they need us, they know how to get a hold of us. Stop worrying. Jim you haven’t said much, how do you feel about this?” Blair wondered. 

“Him asking her to marry him? I think it’s too soon. But what do I know? I was in love with you within two months and would have gladly married you at the drop of a hat. I think she’s going to go with living with him and I think she’ll do it too. She wants a better life for the kids and she knows my dad can give them that. I’m not saying she’s only in it for money, because I can tell she loves him, but she does see the advantages of being with a man with money.”

Blair pulled Jim in for a kiss and said, “That still doesn’t say how you feel about this. What do you think?”

“I like the idea of him being with someone again. He’s been alone for a long, long while and it’s time he gets back on track.”

“Good, I’m glad you’re all right with his decision. I hope it turns out well. There is always that chance that she might turn him down. He would be devastated wouldn’t he?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, he would be very disappointed. But sometimes things don’t always work out the way you think they will. You can hope, pray and wish all you want, but that doesn’t mean it’ll work out,” Jim said. 

“Let’s go and watch the game. The kids are all ready for bed, doing their homework and we have time alone. Let’s watch the Jags,” Blair suggested. 

They walked in, sat down and began to watch the game. It wasn’t too long into it when there was a knock at the door. Jim listened and said, “It’s Sarah.”

Jim opened up the door and said, “Jim, I need to talk to you.”

“Come on in and sit down with me and Blair.”

She sat down on the sofa and said, “Your dad asked me to move in with him tonight and give it six months and if we’re still doing well, he wants to marry me. I need to know how you feel about this. Do you think I’m good enough for your dad?”

“Whoa, where did that come from? My dad doesn’t belong to the Country Club any longer because it was even too snooty for him and he’s not a hot shot in the community. Why wouldn’t you think you were good enough for him?” Jim asked. 

“That neighborhood he lives in is so fancy. I just don’t feel like I would fit in. So I told him I had to think about it. I want to live with him, but not in that house. I think I’ve made up my mind. I’m sad,” Sarah admitted. 

“What if he sold the house and moved closer to the school. There are condo’s and houses in this area, what about that?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, why are you trying so hard to figure out something? Do you really think I’m good enough for him?” Sarah asked sadly. 

Blair couldn’t take it anymore. “Sarah, you are one of the best people we know. We love you. Your kids love you and now William loves you. Why in the world wouldn’t you think you deserve it? Just because your first husband was stupid doesn’t mean your second one has to be. You’re every bit as good as the rest of us. I think he should sell the house. I don’t know if he’d be willing to do that, but I would ask him. Call him right now and tell him how you feel.”

She walked into the kitchen and used the phone in there and had a discussion with William for about ten minutes. She walked out of the kitchen smiling. 

“He said he would put the house on the market tomorrow and try and find a four bedroom condo nearby. He’s willing to move all of us. He really does love me. I’m so surprised that anyone like William could. But maybe I’m not treating him right thinking he’s better then I am. I’ve got to think about that too. So it looks like in a few months, if he sells his house we might be moving not too far from you.”

Jim and Blair both hugged her and she thanked them for being there for her. She left wearing a huge smile on her face. 

!!!!!!!!!!

6 weeks later: (Hey, its Patt’s Soap Opera, things happen fast here.)

William signed all of the papers on his house and he and Sarah found a four bedroom condo down the street from Jim and Blair’s place. The two of them signed all of the papers on that one. It had enough room for everyone and made Jim and Blair’s look small. They were getting all new furniture and Blair and Sarah were in charge of that. Sarah picked out a lovely bedroom set for her and William. She was so excited. She hadn’t had a bed in a long while. She’d been sleeping on the sofa bed. 

The kids all picked out the furniture for their bedrooms and Mary was so excited. She was going to have a cool bedroom just like Samantha did. Mark and Mike were super excited because they each got their own room. Things were moving along rather smoothly and once everything was in, William moved in with the love of his life and her children. It was one of the happiest days of his life. 

Mark got a car and was driving everywhere and anywhere. He was very responsible and didn’t take advantage of his mom or William. They all called him William and they seemed comfortable doing that. 

Yes, things were looking up for Sarah. She soon started her own company at home and William helped her run it. She ran it from the office at the condo and had plenty of room to do it with. She began to make cover art for a book publishing company. She was much happier and honestly, so was William. He had something to do every day and that gave him much happiness. 

Within one month, they were all settled in, settled down and very content. 

Life was good. 

The end


	57. Blocks, Strikes and Kicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decides that a Karate course would be great family fun.

Family Life Part 57  
Blocks, Strikes and Kicks  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3638

 

Bee gave me a huge list of story ideas and I’m not going to be out for a long, long while. Thank you so much, Bee. This suggestion also came from Helena. I figured it was two against one, and I needed to write it. LOL 

 

Summary: Jim decides that a Karate course would be great family fun. 

 

Jim was on the phone a lot that Monday and Blair wondered what his lover was up to. There wasn’t a thing going on at the station, so what was he doing? 

Jim finally joined him in the break room carrying his coffee cup and said, “Guess what?”

“Now do you really want me to guess, or do you just want to tell me?” Blair joked. 

“Okay, you’re right, I’ll tell you. I just signed all of us up for Karate Classes, twice a week. It’s on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s. Does that work with your teaching schedule at the academy?”

“All five of us are going to take Karate lessons?” Blair asked. 

“Or course all of us. I figured we can start them in the beginner classes and stay with them, even though we probably know some of the moves,” Jim explained. 

“I think they keep the kids in a class with only kids,” Blair said. 

“You’re kidding? I thought this would be a wonderful family sport. I wanted us to spend time as a family. I just got done paying for a year of classes. What the hell was I thinking?”

“I think it’ll be fun. The kids can be in different classes and we’ll probably be in the same class. I think it’s a fantastic idea and then after the classes, we could go for ice cream or something,” Blair decided. 

“Do you think the kids are going to enjoy it?” Jim asked. 

“Babe, I have no idea. But if they don’t like the classes we sure can’t force them and we could always give the paid classes to someone that will appreciate them. I don’t think we’ll have a problem though. The kids love doing things, so this is right up their alley.”

“Thanks for being so supportive, Blair.”

“You’re welcome. Now what exactly are we going to learn?” Blair asked. 

“He said the first six months focuses on blocks, strikes and kicks. He said he didn’t want to go any further ahead then that. So it’s just the basics, I think.”

“Sounds like fun, Jim. The kids will love it.”

They both went back to the bullpen, still seeing no action and got busy on paperwork that needed to be caught up. It looked like they would be able to leave a little early that day. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim and Blair walked into the loft and were hugged immediately by Samantha. She said, “Daddy, poppy, guess what?”

“What?” Blair asked. 

“I got to color a picture for the door today. My teacher said I color really good. She said that I could do one every week if I continue to do good in my class,” Sam answered. 

“It’s well, Sam, not good.” Blair said. 

“She said I did good.” Sam said looking hurt for being corrected. 

“You did do a good job, but you did well. That’s how you say it. That sounds nice that you got to do a picture for the door. What is the picture of?” Blair asked. 

Samantha looked a little confused for a moment and then said, “It’s our family pictures. She took mine down and said I needed to do a new one with just me, Drew and Max in it. She said that one would be better. So I did. I even put their names on it. It turned out good.”

Jim looked at Blair and Blair raised his eyebrow and wondered what was going on. 

Jim said, “What was on the first picture that you drew?”

“You and poppy and me. Just the three of us and teacher said I needed to have just me and Max and Drew on it instead.”

“Really? Well, poppy and I will check out your picture tomorrow on our day off. We’ll talk to your teacher too,” Jim said. 

Jim walked into the living room and saw Max and Drew playing on the Wii and smiled. Those boys were totally addicted to the damn game. “Did you guys do your homework before you started playing on the game?”

“Yes, dad, we know the rules. How was your day?” Max asked without taking his eyes off of the screen once. 

“Our day was fine, now we need you to stop that and come in here and talk to us for a moment,” Jim said firmly. 

Both boys stopped doing what they were doing and sighed all the way into the dining room. 

Blair said, “Guess what dad signed us all up for?”

Max looked at Blair and said, “Am I going to hate him for it?”

“I don’t think so. I think it’s pretty cool. I know we’re excited. It’s a family idea and your dad thought it would be nice to have us all go on the same nights. So starting this week, every Tuesday and Thursday we’re going to be taking Karate classes. What do you think about that?”

Samantha was the first to reply. “Poppy, we’re all going to take the classes?”

“Yes, daddy and I will be in an adult class. Max and Drew will be in a teen class and you’ll be in your own class with little girls and boys. Doesn’t it sound fun, Sam”

“It does sound fun. Do you think it’s going to be fun, Max?” Sam asked happily. 

Max said, “Are the lessons at a place called, ‘Kick it’?”

Jim said, “As a matter of fact, they are, why?”

“I know a bunch of kids that go there for lessons. They just started too. This is so cool. We wanted to ask, but we knew it costs a lot of money and didn’t want to make you pay for anything else,” Max said. 

“Max, if you ever want to do anything really badly, just come to us and ask. The worst thing that can happen is we’ll say no.”

“That’s true. So like if we wanted to take riding lessons on Sunday’s you would consider it?” Max asked. 

“You want to take riding lessons?” Jim asked somewhat surprised. 

“I know someone that does,” Max said eyeballing Sam. 

“Sam would you like to take riding lesson’s on Sunday’s” Blair asked. 

“Riding a horse? I would love to.”

“Max, do you know someone that goes?” Blair asked. 

“Mary does. Grampa is going to start taking her on Sunday’s. I thought it might be nice for the two of them to do it together. I could take her and pick her up every Sunday. I don’t mind, really.”

“Grampa could take them. This is a good idea. That way Mary and Sam would have more time together. I’ll call grampa after dinner,” Jim decided. 

Blair frowned and said, “Jim, what if they want Mary to have some alone time?”

“I’ll ask and make sure that they know that it’s fine either way. I’ll be tactful, Chief.”

They all went into the kitchen and as Blair and Jim started dinner, Max and Drew were asking all sorts of questions about the Karate class. They talked about it for an hour and dinner was done. Max and Drew set the table and everyone sat down to eat.

They continued the talk about Karate lessons and Blair was impressed with how well they were all taking it. Jim was excited. Everyone could tell just from looking at his face. 

“When are you going to call grampa?” Sam wondered. 

“After dinner, Sam. He’s probably eating dinner right now too.” Blair said. 

“If I help with dishes, would that make it faster?” Sam asked. 

Jim laughed and got up from the table. “I’ll be right back.” He walked into the office and shut the door. He was in there about five minutes and came walking out smiling. “Grampa will pick you up every Sunday morning at 9:00. So you have to be up and ready for the day before we leave for work,” Jim advised. 

“Yay, I get to learn how to ride a horse.” Sam was so excited she was bouncing in her chair. 

Max said, “I could tell grampa that I could pick them up if he wanted a break.”

“That’s a good idea, Max. Why don’t you let her get one lesson under way and then we’ll have you guys pick them up from then on. That would save some time for grampa. He’s not getting any younger,” Jim teased. 

“Is something wrong with grampa?” Drew asked. 

“No, Drew, I was joking.” Jim rubbed his hand over his face when he realized that sometimes humor was lost on children. 

“Tomorrow night is our first Karate lesson. Is everyone excited?” Blair inquired. 

“I am. I have four friends that go for those classes. They just started too. So this is going to be cool,” Max admitted. 

“I don’t know anyone that is in the classes,” Drew said. 

“Drew, I’m sure you’ll make friends as you always do. I’m not worried a bit,” Blair said hoping to ease Drew’s worries. He could tell that Drew was nervous about taking the class. Blair wasn’t sure why, but he wondered if this was the right class for Drew. 

They all finished dinner and Jim and Max did the dishes and got everything cleaned up. Sam went into her room and was practicing reading. She was learning how to read by herself. 

Blair turned to Drew and said, “Drew are you excited about the classes that you’re going to be taking? Or would you rather do something else?”

“No. I know that dad wants us all to do the same thing as a family. So that’s fine.”

“Drew, what would you rather be doing?” Blair asked. 

“There is this cooking class on Friday nights at the community college and I wanted to take it so badly. But that wouldn’t leave much time for anything else in our lives. It was expensive anyway,” Drew said sadly. 

“When do these classes start?”

“In two weeks,” Drew answered. 

“I’ll tell you what. I want you to give Karate a chance first and if you hate it, we’ll take you out and put you in the other class. How does that sound?” Blair said. 

“I think that dad wants us all to learn Karate, so that’s what I’m going to do. It’s okay, pop. Really, it’s all right.”

“There is no reason you couldn’t do both you know?” Blair said smiling. 

“It’s expensive, pop. I’m serious. The class is like 300 bucks to sign up. And you have to be accepted for the class. I doubt that my grades are good enough anyhow.”

Blair was pissed now. “You’re an excellent student, Drew, so that’s not a problem. Where do you sign up for it?”

“I have the papers in my backpack. Do you want to see them?” Drew asked cheerfully. 

“Yes, bring them down so I can figure out if we can do both. I’ll talk to your dad about it tonight. Don’t worry about it for now. We’ve got plenty of time to do this.”

Drew went up the stairs quickly to get the paperwork Blair needed to read. He brought it down and handed it over with a big smile on his face. Blair really hoped that this was something that Drew could get into, because he knew that Drew had his heart set on it already. 

Blair sat down and read the paperwork. Sure enough it was at the community college not far from their house and you had to have a recommendation from a teacher of cooking class to get into the class. Blair didn’t see a problem as yet. He’d have to talk to Jim about this later. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair talked to Jim about the class that night while they were in bed. Jim said, “Don’t you think that’s a little pricy for a cooking class, Chief?”

“Not really. Especially if he wants to get into classes later on in his life. Drew wants to be a chef; we’ve got to help him reach his goal.”

“Will he still go to Karate classes?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, he wants to do what the family is doing too. He was adamant about that.”

“Then I think it’s a good idea, Blair. Get him signed up as soon as possible.”

“Tomorrow we’re going to see Sam’s teacher and ask her what the fuck she thinks she’s doing, taking down Sam’s artwork. I want her to know that we know and it won’t be tolerated,” Blair said. 

“I’m with you on that, Chief. We’ll go tomorrow on our way to picking up our uniforms for the class. It’ll all work out, you just wait and see.”

They kissed each other softly and snuggled into each other’s arms and went to sleep for the night. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day, Blair had the paper all filled out, his portion anyway and told Drew that he needed to get the recommendation from his cooking teacher at school. Then they could go and get him signed up as soon as possible. Drew was thrilled and Blair hoped this was going to work out. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim and Blair took Samantha to school that day so they could talk to her teacher. When they walked in, she turned white faced and Jim could hear her heartbeat speeding up at the sight of seeing them in the class room together. He was secretly glad that she was worried. 

“Mrs. Murphy, could we please have a word with you?” Jim asked nicely, even though he wanted to shoot her. 

“Why certainly. Come into the hall and we can talk there,” Mrs. Murphy said. 

Jim and Blair followed her out into the hallway and Jim said, “I want to make this very clear. You’ll never take down Sam’s artwork for any reason again. Am I understood?”

“It wouldn’t have fit in with all of the other children’s pictures. It stuck out like a sore thumb,” Mrs. Murphy explained. 

“I don’t care if someone complained about it, that was her art and she should have been able to put it up. Don’t do it again. Good day,” Jim said as he walked down the hallway. 

Blair said, “I’ll talk to the principal next time, so don’t think we won’t.”

“Whatever…” The grumpy teacher took off into her classroom and Blair was going to start asking questions from now on. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim and Blair went shopping for the uniforms they needed for the Karate classes. They would all be wearing just the white tunic type outfits and a white belt. They all started with a white belt. Samantha was impressed with the outfits but not so impressed with the white belt. She wanted a green, blue or yellow one. They explained she would have to work up to another color and of course she said that would be in a couple of weeks. 

When they got ready to go, Jim felt such pride looking at his family. They were all dressed in the white uniforms and were ready to go. 

They drove to Kick It and talked non-stop about how much fun this was going to be. Jim was the most hyped up about it. Next would have been Max. 

Blair wondered if they were taking on too much with two classes. He had to teach three classes a week and had to get up at the crack of dawn to do that. Now he wasn’t even going to get home until about ten. This might not be as simple as Jim made it sound. 

They all walked in and the instructors took the kids to their classes. Max and Drew were taken to a older teen class. Sam was taken to a small child class and Jim and Blair were taken to the beginning adults class. Jim wanted to say something, but Blair stopped him. “Jim, let them decide what class we belong in, all right?”

Jim blushed when he realized he was trying to push someone around. “Sounds good, Chief.”

Jim was in the head of the class and knew most of the blocks, strikes and kicks. But Blair didn’t really know any of them, so he was in a different section then Jim was. Blair could tell Jim wasn’t happy about that. Jim had wanted them all to be together. Life wasn’t like that. They had to conform to the rules. Jim should know all about rules. 

For the next two hours, they all learned how to block. Blair found it fascinating and was having a good time. Max and Drew thought it was fun too. But Sam was a little bored. She thought they should be kicking already and she told the teacher as much. Jim on the other hand was moved into a completely different room. He was too good for the beginning class. As he left he looked sad and that bothered Blair a little. Blair didn’t want Jim to think they had to be together every freaking moment of the day. That was just silly. 

On the drive home, Max told them how well Drew had done with the blocks. “The teacher said he was a natural.”

“Good going, Drew. I’m sure you did fine too, Max.” Blair said. 

“He did do well, pop. He was impressing all of the girls in the class,” Drew teased. 

“Yeah right, like any of them would have noticed me. They were watching Drew like crazy.”

“This isn’t a dating event kids. This is a learning experience and we’ll behave as such,” Jim said seriously. 

“So Jim, tell us what you did?” Blair asked. 

“Why are you asking him, pop? You couldn’t see him?” Max asked. 

“He was too good, they took him to another class that was higher up, am I right, Jim?”

“Yes, that’s what they did. But I wanted to stay in the same class as your pop. It’s no fun in the class by myself,” Jim whined. 

“That’s what I think to, daddy. I think we should quit.” Sam was very serious. 

“We’re not a family of quitters, so we’re going to stick with this class if it kills us all. And I’m afraid that I’m going to be sore already tomorrow,” Blair said smiling. 

“Learning blocks was a lot of fun,” Drew said. 

“What are you learning, dad?” Max asked. 

“I’m in the combination techniques class. It does a little bit of everything all at once. I don’t just block, I block and strike and kick all at the same time. I took Karate while I was in the service and they said I was still in pretty good shape. A lot they know. My body is screaming for Tylenol right now,” Jim joked. 

Blair said, “Well, I found out that I’m a normal learner, which is fine and I love it. It’s very fun. I think I’m going to really like getting into this class every week. Thanks for suggesting it, Jim.”

“You are most welcome. So everyone had a good time except for Samantha?” Jim asked. 

“I liked it. It was just sort of slow. I’ll have more fun next time. I promise,” Samantha said quickly. 

“So are we all willing to give up two nights a week for this, or should we take it down to one night a week?” Jim asked. 

“Honestly, I think one night would be good enough for me. I have to teach classes the following days after the lessons, so I’m going to be exhausted. What do you all think?” Blair wondered. 

“I think one night is enough with homework and everything, we’re going to be busy enough. And if I get into the other class, I’m going to be lacking for time as it is,” Drew said. 

“Okay, I’ll call tomorrow and tell them we’ll go for the once a week class. That’s what they tried to tell me when I signed us up, but I wouldn’t listen. But I think it’s perfect. We’ll go on Tuesday nights and that leaves the rest of the week for us and just Friday for Drew if he gets into the other class.” Jim drove home feeling pretty good about the classes and life in general. He would never tell Blair, but they had moved him up in the class to the top level. He had to work very hard to keep up with the teacher, but the teacher said he was a natural. Drew must take after his old dad. 

When they got home, they all went and got ready for bed. Jim and Blair got Sam bathed and into bed in no time at all, because she was very tired. 

They both got ready for bed and slipped into the bed and went into the others arms. 

“So tell me Jim? What class are you actually in?” Blair said. 

“There isn’t a number or belt. It’s just a combined class. It’s not a big deal, Blair. You’ll probably be joining me in no time.”

Blair laughed and snuggled into Jim’s body a little big more and said, “Kiss my neck until I fall asleep.”

Jim began to kiss his neck and was getting very hot and bothered when he realized Blair was sleeping. Damn cock tease. 

Jim closed his eyes and realized he had a good life, a wonderful family, they did things together and enjoyed each other’s company and by God, they were all happy. That was the most important thing to Jim. 

Life was indeed good. 

The end


	58. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair get turned in for threatening the kindergarten teacher.

Family Life Part 58  
Troubles  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2932

Not all of the stories can be happy ones. Warp Speed ahead, hold on to your seats.

Summary: Jim and Blair get turned in for threatening the kindergarten teacher. 

 

Simon opened up his office door and said, “Sandburg, Ellison, my office.”

“Geeze, what did we do this time?” Blair joked. 

Jim looked serious and said, “He’s angry with us.”

“We didn’t even do anything today. Or is that why he’s angry?” Blair continued teasing. 

“Stop joking, Blair. He’s mad.”

Blair shut up then because he knew if anyone would know it would be Jim. Jim looked ready to jump down Simon’s throat. “Keep it business like, Jim. Don’t go jumping to conclusions until we have somewhere to jump.”

“Understood,” Jim said tersely. 

They walked in and Simon said, “Sit down both of you. We have a problem.”

Blair sat down and watched Jim standing at attention and knew Jim was going to be trouble. “What’s up, Simon?” 

“Someone brought charges against you two for threatening her and her students. Mrs. Michael Murphy has pressed charges and wants you both fired.”

“So just like that you thought we threatened the teacher and you believed her?” Jim asked angrily. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I haven’t heard anything about this teacher, so this is all news to me. Why don’t you walk me through it and we’ll see where we go from there.”

Blair said, “Let me tell you. For crying out loud, Jim, stop grinding your teeth and sit down.”

Jim listened immediately and sat down. He still didn’t look relaxed though. 

“Okay, Sandburg, you’re going to explain this to me?” Simon asked. 

“It’s simple to explain, Simon. She took down Samantha’s family picture because she has two dads and she made Samantha draw a picture of her and her brothers instead. We didn’t like that she was singled out because she has gay parents and we told Mrs. Murphy as much. We told her that next time we would take it to the principal. That’s it, I swear. We didn’t threaten anything, other then that. That’s the truth and nothing but the truth.”

“She said that Jim threatened her life.”

Jim laughed out loud and said, “And who are they going to believe? Me, the fag?”

“Shut up, Jim. Jim was the first to walk away. I’m the one that threatened her with going to the principal. Jim just told her not to do it again and walked away. He didn’t threaten her at all. I swear to you, he was on his best behavior that day. I didn’t have to yell at him or anything,” Blair said. 

“Jim, why were you on your best behavior?” Simon wondered. 

“Simon, it was outside the classroom. Everyone was watching, including Samantha and Samantha looked scared. So I knew I had to keep my wits about me. I didn’t yell. Didn’t raise my voice and didn’t threaten her. I’d like to bring charges against her for defamation of character. She’s doing this because she doesn’t like gay people, not because we’re cops. She could care less about us being cops. When Blair told her we would take it to the principal she said, “whatever” and walked off. So it was her, not us.”

“Okay, I’m going to take your statement and we’ll see where we go from there. Are you sure you want to bring charges against her?” Simon asked. 

Blair stood up and said, “Yes, we need to. They need to understand that not every family has a mom and dad. How dare her decide for the school what is right and what is wrong. We want those charges brought up today.”

They each gave Simon their statement on tape and on paper. When they finished, they filled out all of the paperwork for Mrs. Murphy’s charges. Simon wasn’t happy about doing this, but he knew he had no choice. It just brought more attention to Major Crimes dealing with gay issues and Simon didn’t think they needed anymore attention. The last thing Simon needed was for someone to come snooping around Major Crimes and find something more then they were looking for. He had kept him and Rafe a secret, but he knew all it would take was one big mouth and the word would be out. 

Jim knew that Simon was worried about his reputation and that was pissing him off to no end. But he kept his big mouth shut. He just filled out all of the paperwork and got that done with. When they were done, Jim said, “I’m calling a lawyer now.”

“I’m sure it won’t come to that, Ellison.”

“Well it’s easy for you to say, you don’t have to worry about your good name, do you? She’s not going after you. She’s going after us. We need someone that deals in Gay Issues. I’ve got to go make some calls. I’m going to do it in the interrogation room 2. I’ll be in there if you need me,” Jim said as he stormed out of the office. 

“What’s he so pissed off at me for?” Simon asked Blair. 

“First of all, I hope it doesn’t drag you and Rafe into it, but you could have been a little more supportive and not thought about yourself first thing. You’re supposed to be our friend first and foremost.”

“I am your friend. I intend on filing these charges today, even though I think its overkill. She’s a kindergarten teacher, Sandburg.”

“Can you imagine how she’s treating our little girl right now? She’s sitting in that class probably wondering why the teacher is treating her like shit. Why the teacher is excluding her from everything. How do you think Sam is holding up, Simon?” Blair was really pissed off. 

“Why don’t you take off the day and get her in a different class room?” Simon asked. 

“I can’t. If she said I threatened her, I can’t go around her until this is cleared up. So that means I have to bother William to take care of our family business while we are not allowed to be there. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go and see if William can’t take care of things right away.” Blair walked out of the room and didn’t ask for permission. Simon knew Blair was one pissed off dad. 

Blair went into the break room and called William. He filled William in on what had happened and asked if he would go take Samantha out of Mrs. Murphy’s class as soon as possible. Of course, William said he would and would call Blair as soon as she was settled in her new class. 

Blair felt so bad for Sam. She liked school and she wouldn’t understand why she was being taken away from her friends. Now Mary would be in a different class. Samantha wasn’t going to like this at all.

Blair called the school and asked for Mr. Kline. He had been in charge of the school meeting where Mr. Carter was taken down a notch. And he had replaced Mr. Carter. He was raised by two women, so he knew about the prejudice that came along with it. He told Jim and Blair to call him if they ever had problems. Blair thought this might be considered a problem. 

“Hello, Mr. Sandburg?”

“Hello Mr. Kline, it’s good to hear your voice. I’ve got some problems and I’m hoping you can help handle them since we can’t go to the school right now.” 

Blair explained it all to Mr. Kline and told him that William was coming to take Samantha out of Mrs. Murphy’s class and Mr. Kline said, “Don’t you worry about a thing. I not only will take Samantha out, but we’ll go ahead and take Mary too, if Mr. Ellison signs the papers for it. He’s next in line when we need someone to sign. As long as it’s all done legally, that’s all that matters. I’ll help him get Samantha and Mary settled in their new classroom. Let me go and talk to the teachers first and see what teacher would be the best for the job. I’ll talk to you later.”

Blair felt somewhat better after that much was taken care of. He headed to interrogation room 2, to see if Jim was having any luck whatsoever. He walked in and Jim had his head down on the table. He wasn’t moving at all when Blair walked towards him and Blair was sure he had zoned. 

“I’m fine. I’m just resting my eyes.”

Blair told him about calling William and getting all of that taken care of. Then he told Jim about Mr. Kline and that was taken care of and finally he said, “Babe, it’s not the end of the world. We’ll get through this, we always do.”

“It sucks that we have to always do this. Just because we love each other, we have to pay for the rest of our lives? It’s just not right. I don’t make them watch me kiss you or fondle you or anything gross to them. Why do they care?” Jim asked sadly. 

Blair could tell that Jim was on the verge of tears and this pissed him off anew. “It’s because they don’t have anything else to do with their time. They need something to be against, they are never happy. If it wasn’t us, it would be something else. Jim, we’re so damn lucky to have the kids and family and friends like we do. We need to realize how lucky we are and be grateful for that. I love you, big guy.”

“I love you, too, Blair. I just think we should be able to say that in public if we wanted to.”

“I do too, Jim. I couldn’t agree more. But this is life and we have to take it the way it comes to us. We’re damn lucky. Do we have three children?”

Jim looked at Blair strangely and said, “Of course we have three children.”

“Years ago we wouldn’t have. They would have gone to foster homes instead of us. Now they are with a family that loves them and we’re all happy.”

“You are absolutely right.” Jim remarked. 

“Do we have decent jobs?” Blair asked. 

“Of course we do. You know how much I love this job.” Jim answered. 

“There again, years ago we wouldn’t have been allowed to be in the station, let alone working here. No one messes with us, babe. We’ve got a great life here. So be grateful for that too.”

Jim smiled. “I am grateful for our family and our work.”

“Do we have good friends?”

“I don’t need to answer that one do I? Okay, we have great friends. I’m very grateful for our friends, our family and our jobs.”

“Do you feel a little better?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, you always make me feel better. Now let me tell you about the lawyer that’s coming.”

Jim went on to tell Blair all about the lawyer that worked for a Judge that had much to do with civil rights and he was going to pay them a visit that afternoon. The lawyer said not to talk to anyone from the school in case the teacher had gotten to the rest of the school.

“Do you think it’s all right that I talked to Mr. Kline?”

“Yeah, I think we’re safe with Kline. He was on our side last time. Let’s just hope this doesn’t backfire. What if someone took the kids away from us?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked scared. “My God, I never thought of that. Do you think there is a chance of that happening?”

“I don’t know, that’s why we needed a lawyer. We’ll wait and see what he has to say,” Jim replied. 

!!!!!!!!!!

William got Mary and Samantha into their new classroom and the teacher seemed very nice and was quite kind. She assured William that they would be treated fairly in her classroom and to stop worrying about them. William did. She seemed like she knew what she was doing and he had to trust someone. 

Once he got outside, he called Jim and told him that everything was settled at the school. Jim filled William in on what was going on there and they both wished each other well. 

Jim got off the phone and said, “Mary and Sam are in a new class already. Dad thinks that the teacher is super nice and we won’t have any trouble with her. He said that Sam and Mary were confused about having to go to another class, but were glad that the other was with them. Everything seems to be moving along smoothly. Now we just need to talk to the lawyer. Let’s get out to the bullpen and look busy for a short time.”

“Good idea, it doesn’t look good to be sitting in here not doing our jobs. This day is going to end well, I just feel it.” Blair walked as happily as he could back to the bullpen and sat down and began to work. 

They hadn’t been there but ten minutes when the lawyer came. “Jim Ellison?” The tall, dark and handsome man asked. 

“Yes?” Jim replied. 

“I’m Larry Stone. I talked to you on the phone.”

Jim stood up quickly and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Stone.”

“Call me Larry. And you must be Blair Sandburg?”

“Yes, Larry I am. You would know that already if my friend would have introduced me,” Blair said very sarcastically. 

“Let’s not fight yet. We’ve got days to fight, we’re just starting now. Is there somewhere we can go to fill out all of the paperwork and talk?” Larry asked. 

“Yes, follow us,” Jim and Blair led him to Interrogation room number 2 again and they all walked in and sat down. 

Larry pulled out all of the paperwork and said, “This is going to take us a little while, but it’s going to be worth it. She’ll be fired if we have our say in it. And we do. Now start filling out all of these papers.”

Jim and Blair filled out paperwork for the next two hours. Simon came in once to check on them and found out they were only half done. Simon felt sorry for this teacher suddenly. Then he shook his head and smiled. He didn’t give a flying fuck about this teacher. He sure as hell wasn’t going to feel sorry for her.

At five o’clock, Jim and Blair signed the last bit of paperwork. Larry said, “This is all going to be filed tomorrow. So don’t worry about a thing, it’s in the works. If she’s smart she’ll put in for a transfer but if she not then we’ll have to fight it. I think we have an excellent case. So don’t worry about a thing. We might not hear anything for a week or two, so don’t worry about any of this. I’ll call you if there was anything to worry about. You can go to the school now. The paperwork has been filled out and will be processed tomorrow. If you have to go and get Samantha feel free to do so.”

“Thank you, Larry,” Jim said shaking the man’s hand. 

Blair shook his hand next and said, “Please let us know when anything comes up.”

“I’ll talk to both of you soon. Tell Samantha what is going on so she’ll know what to tell you if it happens at school.” Larry walked out of the room and Jim took a big breath of air into his lungs. 

“I couldn’t breathe there for a while.”

“You’ll be fine, Jim. Let’s go home.”

!!!!!!!!!!

In the next week, Larry called and said he needed to speak with them. He came to the station again and Jim and Blair took him to the same room. 

“What’s going on?” Jim asked as soon as they all sat down. 

“Mrs. Murphy has put in for a transfer. She has dropped the charges against you and won’t be there as of this afternoon at 3:00. It’s all over with unless you wish to bring suit against her.” 

Blair said, “I want it all to be done. But is there anyway we can put somewhere that we decided not to bring suit because we didn’t want our daughter to suffer?”

“Consider it done, Blair. Now, I need you to sign these papers and we’ll get this all filed and finished today. Congratulations, Jim and Blair. I’m so glad it didn’t get ugly. I think she knew she had too many people against her. At one time she said someone had threatened her, but then she dropped that, so I don’t know what that was about. Good luck with everything. Enjoy your lives.”

Jim and Blair signed the papers and Larry left. Jim held on to Blair and felt like crying. He didn’t, but he sure felt like it. Blair was so thrilled. “I told you it was going to be all right.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I’m always right,” Blair smiled at his lover. 

“Yes, you are.”

“Tell me that your dad didn’t call and threaten her,” Blair said softly. 

“I can’t. I have a feeling he did. He doesn’t always use the best of judgment. But if he did, he did it for us.”

“As soon as he said it, I knew it was your dad. I’m right again.”

“You’re always right, Chief. Always.”

 

The end


	59. Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are out of school for two weeks, so Jim and Blair decide to take them to Disneyland. Samantha is also going to learn about Stranger, Danger.

Family Life Part 59  
Disneyland  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4872

Here is another big thank you to Bee for the story idea. I think we’re going to have fun with this one. Thank you to Helena for the stranger, danger idea. It’s a very good one indeed. 

Summary: The kids are out of school for two weeks, so Jim and Blair decide to take them to Disneyland. Samantha is also going to learn about Stranger, Danger. 

 

 

The kids were getting ready for their fall break at school and Jim decided it would be a perfect time for them to go to California. He needed to find out if Samantha was tall enough for the rides and if it would be worth taking. Disneyland was more for little kids and Jim didn’t know if Drew and Max would be interested in going at all. They could always go to something else while Jim would take Samantha to Disneyland. Blair could take the boys to Universal Studios and ride the big rides. He would find out how they felt about it that afternoon when they got home from school. 

Jim also needed to talk to Blair about how they were going to discuss Stranger Danger ideas to Samantha and the boys for all that mattered. You didn’t have to be a little kid to be abducted. Blair could attest to that. So could Jim. They needed to learn about strangers and how to react to them. Maybe they would do that tonight after dinner and school work. 

Blair walked into the room and Jim filled him in on what he had been doing in the office. Blair smiled the entire time that Jim was telling him about his plans. 

“Jim, I think this is a fantastic idea. But you’re right we do have to have to talk with the kids about strangers. That’s the most important thing on our agenda right now. Let me see this list of rides you have made up for Disneyland.”

Blair looked over the list, which was very long and wondered why Jim would think Max and Drew wouldn’t want to go with Samantha on these rides. Then he looked at the prices for the hopper passes that got them in for five days and whistled when he saw the price. “Pricey, aren’t they?”

“Yes, but it’s worth it,” Jim answered. 

“You really think the boys won’t want to go to Disneyland?” Blair asked. 

“You never know. They are 16 and almost 14, so they might feel like we’re treating them like babies. We don’t want to do that.”

“We’ll let them decide,” Blair said. 

“What are we having for dinner tonight?” Jim asked. 

“Close down the computer and you can come and help me make the beef stew I have planned.”

Jim did as Blair asked and joined him in the kitchen. The men enjoyed cooking together. It was something they both liked to do and found it odd that their son was so into cooking too. Who says kids aren’t like adoptive parents? 

The two men worked side by side for about an hour and got everything going as needed. Before long the entire house smelled like yummy beef stew. Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Do we have enough time for a quicky?”

“Nope. The kids will be home in about 20 minutes and I for one, like it for more then 20 minutes,” Blair answered. 

Jim laughed and said, “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“I never want you to stop trying,” Blair whispered and kissed him once again. 

“No fair teasing, if you’re going to make me wait.”

Blair laughed and walked into the office to check out some more of the vacation plans.

!!!!!!!!!!

All three kids came walking in the front door and Sam was telling Max, “I’m telling dad. I mean it.”

“You’re telling dad what?” Jim asked as he came walking out of the kitchen. 

“Max was mean to me at the grocery store,” Sam said sadly and then went into Jim’s arms and cried her little heart out. 

“Dad, listen to me first,” Max began.

“I planned on it,” Jim said. 

Blair walked into the room and said, “What’s going on?” 

“We stopped at the grocery store to get some chips to go with the dip we have left. I turned my back for a few minutes and Sam was talking down the aisle with this icky man. I told her to get her butt over here and she started crying. The man took off really fast. She won’t listen to me about strangers. She thinks everyone is nice. That guy was probably going to take her away from us,” Max explained. 

“You did exactly the right thing Max. Samantha, you never talk to strangers unless Max was with you. If he had his back turned, anyone could have taken you away from us. You have to learn about Stranger Danger. We’re going to talk about it tonight after dinner. Max, I’m not mad at you, I’m just glad you were paying attention to her. Thank you.” Jim was very relieved to hear this story. Now he knew his Stranger Danger talk was overdue. 

Samantha stopped crying long enough to ask, “Are you mad at me, daddy?”

“Actually, Samantha, both poppy and daddy are mad at you. You have to listen to the boys when you’re with them. They’re in charge of you when we can’t be there. That is a lot of responsibility on their shoulders and I won’t have it taken lightly. From now on when they say something, you don’t mouth off or question it. You can talk to us about it later, but you will follow their orders when you’re with them. Do you understand?”

Jim had barely finished and Samantha went flying into her room sobbing. Drew was the first one to cave. “I’ll go and get her. She’s upset and we don’t want her to be upset.”

Blair stopped Drew. “No, we do want her to be upset. Max is absolutely right about that icky man. He might have planned on picking her up and running with her. You guys would have had to tell us all about it later. You two would have been the ones crying. I’d rather have Samantha a little upset tonight, then be with some sick pervert.”

“Do you think he was a perve, Max?” Drew asked his brother. 

“He sure looked weird to me. I wish I would have gotten his license so I could have told dad and pop about it. But I was thinking about Sam crying and forgot,” Max said. 

Jim hugged both of the boys and said, “You did the right thing. Always do what you think is right and we won’t be angry. Ever.”

Blair said, “Jim, we’re going to talk to Samantha about strangers, right now.”

“I want the boys to hear it too. I have some questions to ask them also,” Jim said. 

“Okay, we’ll finish with dinner first. Max, go get Sam and tell her it’s time to wash up for dinner. We’re eating early tonight so we have enough time for the discussion.” Blair went into the kitchen to get the plates for the table. 

Max went into Sam’s room and Jim could hear him telling Sam how much he loved her. She was eating out of his hand by the time they got to the doorway. Max was very good at handling her and Jim was very grateful for that. Drew wasn’t quite as patient, but he still loved her to death. 

They all washed up for dinner and began to eat. Sam talked about her busy day at school and how much homework she had that night. The boys talked about the tests they had both aced that day and the homework they had. The kids all looked at Jim and Blair to hear what they did and Blair finally said, “We did grocery shopping, cleaned the bathrooms and washed sheets and blankets today. We had a rip roaring good time.”

Max and Drew laughed and Sam said, “What’s so funny?” This made Max and Drew laugh all the more. 

They finally finished dinner and all of them helped clean up. Samantha was getting quite good at loading the dishwasher. Jim only had to take out half of it and reload it afterwards, so that was a big step for Sam and Jim. 

Once it was all done, they all sat around the dining room table and Blair said, “Now you’re all going to listen to this. Your dad has put a lot of study into this subject, and I want you paying attention to him.”

Jim began, “Max, let’s say you’re walking to your car and a man walks up to you and says, “I’m from the station, your dad has been in an accident. You need to come with me. What would you say?”

“I would ask him why my pop wasn’t there,” Max said happily. 

“That’s the worst thing you could do. That’s telling him you have two dads. You just told him what he needed to know. He already knows you’re a cops kid and you just told him that you had two dads. What do you say next?” Jim said seriously. 

“I would ask to see his identification right away and then once he shows it to me, I would know he might be on the up and up. He might be, dad,” Max said helplessly, when he saw the look on Blair and Jim’s face. 

“The first key is to don’t talk to strangers. I don’t care how old you are. Don’t talk to strangers. They take older kids as well as young ones off the street. Then they use them on the street as prostitutes. It’s something we don’t even want to have to worry about. So no talking to strangers.”

Both Jim and Blair were grateful that Sam wasn’t asking what a prostitute was. 

Blair said, “Drew, what if you’re heading over to the car, to meet Max and a woman asks you if you’ve seen her dog? She has a picture of the dog and is all tearful and everything, what do you say to her?”

Drew thought for a moment and said, “First of all, it’s a lady so I wouldn’t be worried. Next I would go and get Max to help us look for the dog.” Drew seemed quite proud of his answer. 

“Wrong…” Jim and Blair said together. 

“Women are the masterminds behind much abduction off the street. The boys think there is no problem, but she’s never alone, she has help. They grab you, pull you inside a van and that’s the last we would see of you.” Blair said solemnly. 

At that moment, Samantha started crying and said, “I don’t want anyone to take my brothers.”

Jim held her close to his chest and rubbed her back to calm her. She was very upset. 

“All the more reason, to never talk to strangers, Drew and Max. Samantha will learn from you. Don’t talk to strangers, it’s as simple as that. If you’re in the grocery store and a woman is pushing a cart and smiles and says hello, you’re probably safe. But if she’s not pushing a cart, she could have a different motive then being just friendly. Never trust anyone you don’t know,” Blair explained to all of them. 

Jim and Blair discussed Stranger Danger ideas for the next hour. They came up with a safe word being grampa. If the person talking to them didn’t know the safe word, they would know to run and get help. Jim hoped he got through to Max and Drew. They really believed because they were almost grown that it couldn’t happen to them. 

“Let me tell you a story about a man who took pop one day.” Jim went on to tell them the story about Lash. He explained that even though pop was a big enough dude to fight off most anyone, he still wasn’t prepared for this sick man. He could have been killed, if they wouldn’t have found him in time. When he was done with the story, Max and Drew both hugged Blair. 

Drew said, “We’ll be more careful. We promise.”

Max said, “I promise too. And I’ll never let anyone hurt our baby sister. They would have to come through both Drew and me.”

“If it came to that, you would pick her up and run like crazy. You don’t try and deal with anything. You leave, running. All of you together.” Jim was getting somewhat upset himself telling them all of this and decided that enough was enough. 

“Kids, how would you like to go to California next week to Disneyland?” Jim asked hoping the change in subject would help lighten the mood. 

“We’ve never been to Disneyland,” Max said.

“I’ve always wanted to, but the kids in my class say it’s for babies,” Drew replied. 

“Well, dad thinks it might be too young for you both so he figured one of us could go to Universal Studio’s with you boys and the other would go to Disneyland with Samantha,” Blair said. 

Sam whimpered and said, “I don’t want Max and Drew to go somewhere different then us. Please come with us.”

Max smiled and gave Sam a hug. “Of course we’ll go to Disneyland. We’ve always wanted to go.”

Jim said, “You might want to think about it. It geared towards younger people I think. 

“What about Tower of Terror? I heard that was a kick butt ride,” Drew said. 

“Oh yeah, me too. I’m sure there are things for us to go on too. I heard Space Mountain is scary and fun. We’ll find lots of things to do, don’t you worry, Sam, we’re going with you.” Max assured her. 

Sam flew into his arms and said, “Thank you. You’re the best brother I have besides Drew.”

They all smiled at that and then they got busy doing their homework. 

!!!!!!!!!!

A Week Later: 

When they got to Los Angeles, they took a limo to the Disneyland Hotel. It was a really nice place. It had three bedrooms in this suite. It cost a small fortune, but Jim and Blair wanted the kids to be with them at all times. They didn’t want to lose sight of any of them the entire time they were there. 

The kids were in their rooms unpacking and Jim could hear Max and Drew saying how cool this place was already and Jim felt good about that. He was hoping it wasn’t going to be too infantile for them. 

It was early when they got there, so Jim said, “Who wants to go check out the Tower or Terror?”

All of the kids went flying into the living room of the suite and said, “Me.”

Jim said, “We have to get this straight before we leave. Samantha, you hold on to one of our hands at all times. Understood?”

“Understood, daddy. I won’t leave you for anything.”

“Boys, do you have your cell phones in your pockets? If we get separated, you call us right away and we’ll come to you. You stay put and talk to no one until we get there. Understood?”

“Understood.” Both boys answered at once. 

“Okay, then now that that’s all settled we’re ready to go and check out Hollywood Studios today. They have Tower or Terror, Muppet Vision 3D, Star Wars Thrill Ride just to mention a few things. This will probably take most of the day. Then we’ll hit the other parks on another day. We get to ride free with this hotel, so that’s nice. We don’t have to mess with parking. Yay. Anybody ready to have a good time?” Jim shouted. 

They had a group hug and all headed out the door. They found the bus that would take them to the theme park right away, so that was no problem. Jim had the tickets, Blair didn’t even ask. He knew how anal Jim was and would have checked three times before they left. 

Jim looked at him and said, “What? You’re smiling evilly, what did I say or do?”

“Nothing. You’re just so darn cute.” Blair was as hyped up about this as the kids were. He had never seen Disneyland either, so this was going to be a true treat. 

Jim wanted to kiss him, but didn’t. People were watching them and this was a family park after all. Blair must have sensed it and said, “You can be yourself. This is our vacation too. They’re not going to throw us off the bus for kissing.”

Jim leaned down and kissed Blair softly and then leaned back and listened. No one said a word. Blair was right. They were there for themselves, not for Jim and Blair. Jim felt better about everything already. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“What do you mean you want to go on it one more time? We’ve gone five times, Max,” Jim whined. 

“Please?” Max whined as well as Jim did, if not better. 

“All right, one more time on Tower of Terror and then we’re off to another ride.” Thankfully the line was small. It was very quiet that day at the park. Not too many people, not too much screaming. Although, Jim had to turn down his hearing on the ride. The screams were dreadful then. Hell even he and Blair were yelling and screaming on the ride. 

“I love this ride, daddy,” Sam said happily as Jim buckled her into the seat once again. 

“I’m glad, but this is the last time today.”

The ride started and it did its normal thing. It went really, really, slow and then it would go up to the top of the building and then all hell would break loose. That elevator would drop so fast and so hard that it was amazing that anyone could walk afterward. Jim heard Blair’s heart beating stronger than anyone’s and he knew that this ride was scaring the holy crap out of him after his brush with the elevator case. But he was such a sport, he didn’t say a word and didn’t back out of any of the rides so far. When this one was finished, Jim was thanking God. His ears hurt, his ass hurt and his back hurt. He was too old for this shit. 

They got off and walked over to the Theater with the Beauty and the Beast stage show and even Max and Drew looked like they needed this little break from everything. Once the show was over, Samantha was singing like crazy and Jim said, “I don’t know about anyone else, but I have to eat.”

“Me too,” Drew agreed. 

Blair pulled their map out and they found the restaurant they wanted to go to and they all went in to have lunch. Blair was very happy he hadn’t eaten first, because he would have thrown that all up. Jim looked at Blair a couple of times and thought he looked a little green, but Blair was a trooper as always and didn’t complain. 

After lunch, they went to the building that had a Muppet Vision 3D show. Sam was so excited about that, that she started wearing the 3D glasses while they were waiting in line. The boys all tried hard not to laugh, but the glasses were funny. Once they got in, they were laughing and enjoying the darn 3D show, it was so cute. Even Max and Drew said they wanted to see it one more time before they left for the day. 

The next ride was the Star Wars Trill Ride. It was a virtual reality ride and boy oh boy, was it ever a ride. Jim got off of that thing and limped to the sidewalk. Blair said, “Are you all right?”

“Jesus, I’m old.”

“Babe, I’ve told you not to call me Jesus.”

The boys laughed and Max said, “That was a cool ride. Could me and Drew go on it a second time, if we promise not to talk to anyone. There isn’t a long line. It wouldn’t take too long. You could wait right over there on that bench that says, for ‘old people’.”

“Very funny.” Jim looked at Blair for help on this. 

Blair said, “Sure. Just remember the rules and come right back here.”

About 20 minutes later Jim heard them laughing as they came out the front door. “Oh look dude, its old people,” Drew teased. 

Blair went after him yelling, “I’ll show you old people.” Blair chased him for about two minutes and said, “Do you want to do this or go on another ride?”

They decided to try everything at the park. Food, rides and shows. They went to the Beauty and the Beast show again and then they went for dinner at a wonderful place surrounded by all of Disney’s characters. 

When it started getting late, Jim said, “We’re going to go in a little bit, but we want to wait for the fireworks. Follow me.”

They all followed Jim because he seemed to know exactly where it was and he did. They watched from the benches and Samantha fell asleep halfway into the fireworks show. It had been a very long day. 

Jim carried her to the bus and they all got on and went back to the Suite. Jim couldn’t wait to rest his weary bones. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once the kids were all in bed, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Oh my God, I’m dead.”

“You just wish you were, Jim. This is only the first day.”

“They’ll probably wake us up at 3:00 for the next day of fun,” Jim guessed. 

“Let’s hope they don’t. God, I’m so tired.”

“I want to fuck you, but I can’t move,” Jim said seriously. 

“Tomorrow, it’ll be better,” Blair swore. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Day Two: 

Jim got up at 8:00 and was surprised to hear no noise from the kids. He got out of bed and saw Blair lying there looking all sweet and sexy and wanted him in the worst way, when he heard, “I wonder if daddy is up yet, Max.”

Jim groaned and smacked Blair with the pillow. “If I have to be up, so do you.”

Blair groaned every bit as well at Jim did and got out of bed slowly. They went in their bathroom and locked the door. 

Jim said, “How about a quicky?”

“Jim, I can’t even move here.”

They got in the shower and Blair began to move in all of the wrong places of course and said, “Fine, have your wicked way with me you dirty old man.”

Jim snickered and began getting Blair ready and then fucked him hard and fast. When he got close, he reached around and fisted Blair’s cock and they both came quietly at the same time. 

They finished washing up and doing their hair. Okay, well Jim just brushed his, but Blair did his hair and they were ready to face the day. Jim felt pretty good. He usually did after he fucked Blair. 

When they walked out, the kids were watching a Disney channel that talked about the rides. 

“Oh my gosh, wait until you see this ride that’s called Roger Rabbit’s Car Toon Spin. The kids on it are having a blast. We have to take the movie camera, that’s all there is to it. There are a lot of rides at Magic Kingdom. Is that where we’re going today?” Max asked. 

Blair smiled and said, “Yes, that’s where we’re going. There are many rides that will be fun for all of us. But a lot of them are for little kids. We might let you guys go off and do something alone today if you get bored. I think we can trust you.”

“No, we’ll stay with you guys, unless we want to go on a ride that you don’t want to go on another time. Then you can wait on the old people bench again,” Drew joked. 

They all ate breakfast downstairs in the hotel and were on their way by 9:30. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim had the map again, as usual. Blair kept trying to take it from him and Jim said, “Why didn’t you get your own map?”

“Let’s not fight, dad’s.” Max kidded. 

They stopped at a gift shop because Samantha saw a shirt she had to have. It was darling. It had Snow White, Belle and Sleeping Beauty on it. She loved princesses, so it was perfect for her. Blair put it in his back pack and off they went. 

Jim said, “Boys, you just tell us if you want something from the shops.”

“Okay, dad,” Max called out happily. 

“Where are we going first?” Drew wondered. 

“Let’s go on the big people rides first, since there are fewer of them. How about Big Thunder Mountain first?” Blair suggested. 

Sam yelled, “Yay. That’s sound fun, poppy.”

As they walked up to the ride, Jim saw the Space Mountain ride and it didn’t look that terrible. He saw the Splash Mountain Ride and it looked fun too. The five of them went on a total of seventeen rides that day. They were all exhausted, happy and well fed. They had eaten three times that day. The boys didn’t ask for much in way of souvenirs, but they did ask for food, quite often. 

Max said, “We didn’t get to see all of the rides, are we coming back here again?”

Blair hugged him as they walked and said, “Yes, we’re coming back in a couple of days. There are other parts of the park we want to see too. Don’t worry, we’ll see everything. We still have four days to go.”

!!!!!!!!!!

The next few days flew by. The boys and Samantha made a list of things they wanted to bring back for souvenirs and they went shopping one night for only that. The kids had a blast. They bought grampa shirts that said funny things on all of them. By the time the vacation was over, they were all exhausted. They still had a week off from school and the kids had said they were going to sleep for days. Jim and Blair had taken an extra two days off and they felt the same way. 

!!!!!!!!!!

On the ride home from the airport, Jim said, “Blair, I think we should have Conner and Joel give a Stranger Danger class to the kids in the upper classes. They think they are beyond being hurt. They need to be reminded of what can happen. I wouldn’t suggest we do it because of the kids. But I think it’s important to do it. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a great idea. We’ll get it figured out once we get back to work. We’ll have Brown and Rafe do the lower grades and that way they’ll all be taken care of.” Blair yawned and then so did Jim. They were both exhausted. The kids were all sleeping in the back seat and that almost cracked the guys up. Max and Drew liked to think they could keep up with anyone, but they were pooped just like Jim and Blair were. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once they got home, unpacked and took showers and got ready for bed, it was almost 10:00. Jim could hardly wait to go to bed, to sleep. 

“Thanks, pop and dad for the wonderful vacation. I can’t wait to do all of the pictures up so we can make up the photo albums for each of us. This is going to be great. You have no idea how much this meant to us,” Max explained. 

“I think we do, Max. We have never gone either. So it was a joy for us too,” Blair answered. 

Samantha hugged them both and said, “Can I go to bed now?”

Everyone laughed as Jim carried her into bed. Blair was quite glad that Jim picked her up, because he felt like his arms wouldn’t pick anything up. 

Blair hugged both of the boys and Jim did too when he got done in Samantha’s room. The boys walked up to their room talking a mile a minute and Blair said, “I thought they would be ready to crash.”

“Give them ten minutes, Blair. They’re exhausted, they’re fighting it.”

“It was a wonderful trip, Jim.”

“Yes, it was. I couldn’t agree more. Now we have a year to relax before we have to do something again.”

“No, we’ll take them on a real camping trip in the spring and that’ll be relaxing and fun for everyone.”

They walked up the stairs after Jim locked everything up. They slid into bed and Jim said, “I’d love to do something about this hard on I have, but I’m too fucking tired.”

“Same here, babe. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Blair. I love you.”

“I love you back.”

All you heard throughout the house were soft snores coming from all of the rooms. Jim listened for a short time before he fell asleep. 

Life was great. 

The end


	60. Top Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair and Connor have lunch together without their men. Someone really should be watching these two.

Family Life Part 60  
Top Secret  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2729

Summary: Blair and Connor have lunch together without their men. Someone really should be watching these two.

 

 

Blair sat across from Megan Connor at the diner and said, “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, but I guess I can trust you.”

“Oh Sandy, you know you can always trust me,” Connor said. 

“Jim would kill me if I told you. You have to swear that you won’t tell Mason or anyone else for that matter,” Blair said. 

“Tell me already. I’m about to burst from anticipation. What is he doing that’s so cute you have to share with me?”

“Have you ever owned a Polaroid Instamatic camera?” Blair asked. 

“No, I can’t say as I have, why?” Connor hoped he would hurry up with this, it was killing her. 

“Jim likes to have his picture taken and sometimes I get the best damn pictures you can’t even imagine,” Blair blurted out. 

“I can imagine, but I can’t believe he would leave pictures of you and him around where the kids could find them. That’s not a smart move, I don’t think,” Connor said. 

“We have a safe in our room where we keep our guns. Only we know the combination, so it’s safe. We keep all the pictures in there. But last night was the best night for pictures. I swear he’s getting sexier by the day.”

“What does he have you take pictures of?” 

“He only wants pictures of me doing things to him. Like last week, he took pictures of me rimming him. He was pissed because he couldn’t get a better shot of it. He’s so into sex these days that some times it worries me. Do you find this at all odd?”

“Sandy, I find this entire subject, un-Jimbo like. What’s going on with him? Did he always have you take pictures of him with you?” Connor asked. 

“No, he started a month ago. He’s wanted sex more and more and ends up with the camera out before we get started. I told him the boys would hear the motor of the camera running or see the flash if they were in the kitchen and he told me not to worry. He always listens to where they are at. I’m a little concerned. I don’t like having pictures of Jim floating around the loft.”

“I don’t blame you at all. What other types of pictures does he want you to take?”

“He takes some of me giving him head. He loves to take pictures of that. He loves getting head, so we take a lot of those pictures. Then he takes pictures of me standing there doing nothing. Just standing there. He likes me limp, hard, you name it, Jim loves it.”

“Wow, Sandy, I’m in shock. You let him take pictures of you?” Connor took a moment to realize that there were pictures being taken of both of them. 

“Well yeah. I mean, he lets me take some really interesting pictures of him. But now it’s moved up a notch. Now he wants video of our lovemaking.”

“Woo Hoo. You boys are anything but boring, that’s for sure. So you take videos of you two having sex?” Connor asked. 

“Yes, and he loves to watch them over and over and over again. Then he wants more sex. It’s a vicious circle. I know I shouldn’t complain about having sex every night, sometimes twice a night, but I’m tired. Some nights I would love to just sleep with him, you know what I mean?”

“I hate you right now. Mason has been so tired lately and we haven’t had sex in a week. I’m getting really horny and you’re complaining about too much sex? What is wrong with this picture?”

“I’m sorry, Connor. Man, he must be working too many hours. Has he thought about putting in for a transfer?” 

“This is Top Secret, Sandy, but he’s in negotiations with Simon to transfer to Major Crimes. He’ll be partnered with Sean over across from me. Mason is very excited about it,” Connor said happily. 

“You’ll be okay working with him day in and day out? Because sometimes I want to kill Jim.”

“I’m sure I’ll want to kill Mason too, but I know that I can vent to you about it, so it’s not so bad. I have some questions now about the pictures,” Megan said. 

“So ask, we’ve already come this far, you may as well know almost everything.”

“Do you ever watch the films together and get hot and bothered for each other all over again?” 

“Oh yeah, like all the time. You and Mason should take some video’s. You have a safe in your bedroom too, right?” Blair asked. 

“I’m going to ask him to video tape us tonight and hopefully we won’t be just sleeping.”

Blair burst out laughing making everyone in the diner look his way. “Hey how did you get out of lunch with Mason today?”

“I did the same thing as you did. I told him I was going with my best mate. He knew it was a losing battle, so he just said to have a good time,” Connor said. 

“That is basically what I said to Jim too. Maybe they’ll have lunch together. Jim really likes Mason.”

“Good, I’m glad. Mason really likes both of you too.”

“You swear you won’t say a word about the video tapes, right?” 

Connor laughed. “I wouldn’t ever say a word. I tell you good things about me and Mason, so I expect you to keep them quiet too.”

“Wait a moment. You’ve never told me anything as good as this. Tell me something he has asked you to do lately,” Blair begged. 

Connor smiled at Blair wanting to get something good out of this conversation. “About two weeks ago, he asked me to do something special for him. He asked if I would stand in front of the window in the bedroom, nude. I thought it was sort of strange, but he came up from behind and saw someone in the parking lot looking up at me and it turned him on like crazy. He fucked me from behind that night. He’s never done that and it was pretty sexy, if I do say so myself.”

“Oh yummy, he’s an exhibitionist. So is Jim. It gets him really hot and bothered to have someone watching us. Maybe it’s just a big guy thing. I don’t get that into it.”

Connor snickered and said, “Maybe if Jim was in front, you might,” Connor suggested. 

“That’s true. I could get him off the video and picture phase. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Yes you are. You are ‘so’ complaining. And if you do it again, I’m going to call it bragging.”

It was Blair’s turn to snicker, because after all, he was actually bragging. He loved Jim’s new fascination with the video, but he was tired. 

“I wonder if Jimbo takes any of the pictures to work with him and shows anyone else.”

Blair’s mouth had no sound, but it was opening and closing steadily. 

Connor laughed and said, “I’m joking of course.”

“He wouldn’t, would he?” Blair asked. 

“Are you nuts? Jimbo would have a cow if he even knew that someone knew about his new addiction. So you don’t have to worry about that. But I wouldn’t mind seeing some of this film. It might give me some new ideas for me and Mason.”

“The pictures aren’t there anymore. Now it’s just the videos. I don’t know what he did with the pictures. I guess I should ask, eh?”

“What in the world did he do with them? Sandy, that’s odd. Ask him where they are. I would hate to think about them being somewhere at the station where someone could see them.”

“I’ll ask him tonight. It never even crossed my mind. I guess I thought he destroyed them.”

“Ask. Now what else is new with you and Jimbo?”

“Okay, I’m going to brag again. Jim had asked for sex in the shower five mornings in a row.”

Connor smacked Blair on the arm and said, “I hate you, Sandy.”

“Don’t you find it odd that he’s so taken with sex? Maybe something is wrong?”

“Only you would find something wrong with too much sex,” Connor teased. 

“What if he thinks he has to do it that often in order to make me happy?”

“Does it make you happy, Sandy?”

“Of course it makes me happy, but too much of a good thing isn’t always good.”

“Then tell him. I’ve got the opposite problem. I think it’s because of my belly. Maybe he doesn’t find me attractive anymore.”

“Oh Connor, you are such a dunce. He probably thinks he’s going to hurt the baby by having too much sex. Men think that their cock is long enough to reach the womb. You have to explain the facts of life to him. It’s safe to have sex until a doctor tells you not to.”

“I’ll try and talk to him tonight. He’s been so tired. Vice found out about him asking for a transfer and they’re giving him all of the long assed shit jobs that there are.”

“That’s too bad. Hopefully he’ll transfer out soon enough and your life will get back to normal,” Blair said. 

“Sandy, do you think that I’m repulsive?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “No, quite the opposite. You’ve taken to this pregnancy so well that you just glow. You look beautiful. I’m sure he’s just tired, give him a rest and then attack him when he’s off guard. You don’t always wait for him to do the attacking, do you?”

“Usually he makes the first move. I’ve always felt like it was the guy’s thing. So I like to stand back and give him room to operate.”

“Connor, he’s not a fucking doctor, you can do the operating if you please.”

“Sandy, do I need to remind you that this is Top Secret?”

“You know I’m not going to tell anyone, anything. I would never repeat anything you say to me in confidence. But that doesn’t mean I can’t give you advice from time to time. Attack him when you get home,” Blair bossed. 

“And you tell Jim that you’re tired tonight and don’t let him watch the video unless you suggest that you both watch it. But don’t forget to ask where the pictures are.”

“I won’t forget. Geeze, Connor, you’re a nag.”

“I’ve been called worse, ya know?” 

“So, you and Mason are happy?” Blair asked out of the blue. 

“I’d be happier if we were boinking like bunnies.”

They both finished their lunch and paid their bills and walked back to the station. 

“Sandy, I really appreciate you listening to me all the time. You’re my best mate and will always be.”

“Same here, Megan. I love having someone to talk sex with. Jim would just die.”

“So would Mason. They’ll never know,” Connor stated. 

When they got to the bullpen Blair sat down by Jim and whispered, “What did you do with the Polaroid’s that you took of me and you?”

Jim had the decency to blush. “Chief, please tell me you didn’t tell any of our business to Connor.”

“Hell no. I would never tell anyone, but I was thinking about it and wondered where you put them. I know they’re not in the safe any longer.”

Jim smiled and said, “I destroyed them. I didn’t want all of that at the house. I just liked looking at them from time to time, but I got over that.” Jim went back to working on the case on his desk. 

“So no more video taping either?” Blair asked. 

“No, I think that we should be more careful with kids in the house.” 

Blair looked at Jim and knew that he might be lying. Why would Jim lie about this? Where were those fucking pictures? He still had them, Blair could tell. 

“Jim, I’m going to save one of the video’s. So don’t destroy all of them.” 

“Blair, we’ll discuss this on the way home.” Jim went back to work and Blair decided to do the very same thing. 

!!!!!!!!!!

As soon as they got out of the parking garage at the station, Blair said, “Okay, fess up big guy. Where did you put the pictures? I know you weren’t telling the truth and I want to know where they are.”

“I did destroy them, but I put them in a special website just for me. I like looking at us,” Jim confessed. 

“Jim, where did you put them?”

“Someone told me about a place where you can have your own photo’s and I figured out how to use it and scanned all of the pictures and put them on the site. You have to have a password to get into the site. No one would ever guess my password.”

“Jim, you will take them all down, immediately. The kids could find them on the computer. You have no idea how embarrassed I am right now. Someone could be seeing your photo site and seeing us.”

Jim said, “I didn’t think it through. I’m sorry, Chief. I’ll get it taken down tonight while you make dinner. I’ll go upstairs and do it.”

“Where are the originals?” Blair wondered. 

“I burned them all. I didn’t want them to come into the wrong hands.”

“Please tell me you didn’t put a video up,” Blair said. 

“I don’t know how to do that, so no, I didn’t.”

“Thank God for that. You are in so much trouble, Jim, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“I’m sorry, Chief. I didn’t think I was hurting anyone.”

“Well, you were. And for this, I’m giving you no sex for a week. So don’t even think about asking,” Blair said seriously, but inside he wanted to laugh his ass off. He couldn’t wait to tell Connor, he knew she would laugh too. 

“I’m sorry Chief.”

“I’ll forgive you eventually, but not today.” Blair said. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim did as promised. He went upstairs while Blair and the kids made dinner and set the table. 

Jim came in and said, “Need any help?”

Max laughed and replied, “Sure, now that we’re done you come in.”

Jim laughed along with the rest of them and said, “Oh good, dinner is done.”

After dinner, Jim volunteered to do all of the cleaning up and everyone let him. The kids all did their homework and Blair watched the news. 

When he was done, he sat next to Blair and said, “I erased all of the tapes in the safe. So no more of that either.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

“Are you less angry with me now?”

“Jim, that’s something really private and I would die if someone had happened upon it. So yes, I’m less angry now, but don’t ever do anything that dumb again.”

Jim kissed him and then they finished watching the news. Blair felt somewhat guilty for pretending to be pissed off, when he really wasn’t. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair got his wish that night. Jim just cuddled with him and they went to sleep. Blair was in heaven. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When he got to the bullpen, he saw Connor’s smile and knew she had taken care of business too. He gave her the thumbs up sign and sat at his desk. Jim went to get them some coffee. 

Connor walked over and said, “So what happened with the pictures?”

“They’re history and so are the video tapes. We’re back to normal life now and I’m thrilled.”

“Does this mean I have to get rid of the video that we took of us last night?” Connor asked. 

“Just don’t let him put it online anywhere.” Blair warned. 

“Oh my god, it’s getting destroyed tonight. Thanks for the heads up. Talk to you later,” Connor said as she saw Jim heading in her direction. 

“What did Connor want?” Jim asked as he set down Blair’s coffee in front of him. 

“Nothing, just saying good morning to us. Thanks for the coffee man.”

“We’d better get busy on the Borske case, we’re supposed to have it done already.” Jim said. 

“So let’s get it done,” Blair teased and started work on the case files. 

The end


	61. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with Jim? Is it mid-life crisis or worse?

Family Life Part 61  
Really?  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 1893

 

Summary: What is up with Jim? Is it mid-life crisis or worse? 

Notes: This is what happens to people when everyone discusses everyone else’s sex lives. Let’s hope they learn from this. 

 

  
Blair had a week long break from Jim wanting sex, but there was something going on with Jim. He was too attentive at work and too frigging nice all the time. To everyone. Blair knew he had to look into this and see what was going on. 

Blair thought by taking sex away from Jim, it would calm him down. Instead, his Sentinel walked around with a constant hard on that was there for everyone to see, not that anyone would be staring at Jim’s crotch, and don’t you just know he was probably very uncomfortable. 

Mason started work in Major Crimes that morning and everyone was making him feel welcome but Jim. Jim, who was being nice to everyone, was not being nice to Mason. He wasn’t being rude or anything, just ignoring him was what he was doing. It had something to do with Mason. Blair knew that Jim really liked Mason, so it couldn’t be that he didn’t care for him. No, it had to be something else and Blair was going to find out about it that night. 

Mason walked up to Jim and Blair and said, “How would you like to go for lunch with me and Megan today?”

Jim said, “We’ve got plans, but thanks, anyhow.”

“Oh, okay. Well maybe some other time.” Mason walked away like a puppy dog that had been kicked. 

“Jim, what are you talking about? We have no plans,” Blair said. 

“I wanted some alone time with you. So shoot me,” Jim answered. 

“We can have alone time anytime. I want you to tell them we’ll have lunch with them today. Now go on, do it,” Blair bossed. 

Jim walked over to Mason and Megan and told them they’d love to have lunch with them and Mason lit up like a light bulb with happiness. Megan told Jim what time they’d go and Jim agreed to it. 

Jim sat back down at his desk and said, “We’re going at 12:30, because Connor can’t get off until then. She’s busy finishing up a report for Simon.”

“That works out just fine. Where are we going?” Blair asked. 

“I didn’t ask.”

Blair walked over to Mason and asked him and came back over to the desk. “We’re just going across the street.”

“That’s good, nice and close. Plus they have super good food at the diner. I’m going to have the meatloaf dinner.”

“You must be hungry if you’ve already figured out what you’re going to have,” Blair teased. 

Jim leaned in to Blair and whispered, “Do we get to make love tonight?”

Blair blushed and answered, “Maybe.”

“I hope so, I need you like crazy.” 

Blair knew that Jim was whacking off in the shower every day, because he could smell it when he went into the bathroom. Why was Jim so horny? What was Blair missing? 

!!!!!!!!!!

Lunch with Megan and Mason went well. Jim was civil and almost friendly, so no one noticed his odd behavior except for Blair. Blair watched Jim closely during lunch and found him looking at Mason numerous times. Blair didn’t know what to think of this. Did Jim find Mason attractive? Was Jim Jonesing for Mason? These were all things that Blair needed to find out. 

!!!!!!!!!!!

The rest of the day was pretty quiet and at 5:00, everyone left for the day. Jim and Blair were driving home and Blair said, “So what do you think of Mason, Jim?”

Jim looked over at Blair oddly and said, “I like him just fine, why?”

“I just wondered if you like him as much as I like him. Do you consider him a friend?”

Jim thought on that a moment. “I would consider him a friend. I would call him for bail money.” Jim thought he would tease Blair. 

“I’m serious, Jim. You were acting weird at the station today and it all started with Mason. Do you have something against him?” 

“No, I like him. He’s a nice guy. I think he’s a good catch for Connor.”

“Then what is the problem?” Blair asked. 

“There is no problem. I don’t know where you’re getting this from, but I’m fine and so is Mason.”

“Jim, I can tell when you lie. I’ve always been able to tell. Now what is wrong?”

“I have some things on my mind and I’ve got to work them out before I discuss anything with you. I’m fine, you’re fine and we’re fine.”

“Talk to me Jim, I might be able to help you figure something out. I want you to talk to me. This all started with taking pictures of us. Why did you do that?”

“Blair, I was trying to spice up our sex life. I thought it might need that, you know?”

“Why would our sex life need spicing up?” Blair asked. 

“Well, when I went to lunch with Mason he told me how fantastic things were for him and Connor and I began to wonder if they were that good for us. He said they liked to try new things all of the time. We never did, so I figured we might have to do that,” Jim admitted. 

Blair just looked at Jim in shock and realized that he and Mason discussed sex like he and Megan did. That surprised Blair like nothing else had ever done. Jim didn’t seem the type to discuss anything with anyone. Blair wasn’t sure how he felt about being discussed. 

“Jim, we try new things all the time. Was it his idea to do the Polaroid shots?”

“Yeah, he thought it might spice up our sex life,” Jim said. 

“Why would he think that our sex life needed spicing up?” Blair wondered. 

“I told him that you didn’t seem too thrilled with me anymore,” Jim admitted. 

“What? What in the fuck are you talking about?”

“Some nights you don’t seem that interested in me,” Jim said carefully. 

“Jim, I’m always interested in you. Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately,” Jim said sadly. 

“I’ve noticed that you’re horny a lot is something new going on?” 

“All I have to do is hear your voice and I’m hard. If I smell your shampoo, I get hard. Jesus, everything makes me hard. I want you all the time,” Jim said. 

“Jim, why didn’t you tell me you were having troubles? This sounds like your dials are up to high. Have you even bothered to check your dials on your sense of touch?”

“I haven’t checked my dials, no. I didn’t even think of that. Is it so bad that I want you all the time?” Jim asked. 

“It is if it’s interfering with work and home. You walk around with a hard on almost all the time. That can’t be comfortable. Not to mention someone is going to notice and it’s going to piss me off,” Blair explained. 

“Are you mad at me because Mason and I discussed private things?” Jim wondered. 

“No, Connor and I discuss personal things a lot. It’s not a biggy, but he’s not telling you exactly what’s going on in his life. And here he made you think you were falling down on the job.”

“You mean, he’s not having sex twice every night and once in the morning?”

“That’s exactly what I mean? They haven’t had sex in a while and that’s why Connor was asking me about it. She thought it was something with her and it was. He was afraid of hurting the baby. He evidentially didn’t want you to know he was afraid of hurting the baby, so he told you those stories. He made you feel inadequate. Now I have some questions for you.”

“Okay, I’m ready,” Jim said as he pulled into the parking lot at Prospect Place. 

“We’ll just sit down here for a few moments, because I need to ask you some things.”

“I love you, Chief.”

“I know you do, Jim, but that isn’t always the answer to everything. Now when we make love do I make you feel good?”

“Of course you do.”

“Do you feel like you need more when we’re finished?” Blair asked. 

“Not usually. Every now and then, I’m really horny and need more, but usually I’d rather have you in my arms and sleep.”

“What did you get from the videos that we took?” Blair asked. 

“Hornier. Every time I saw you, I needed you more.”

“And are you going to be all right making love to me without videos and pictures?”

“Blair, I just want to make love to you again, I don’t care about the videos or pictures.”

“Check your touch dial and see what it’s on right now,” Blair ordered. 

Jim closed his eyes and Blair could tell he was doing what he was told. “It’s on 8, that’s why I’ve been so touchy feely lately. It wasn’t because I wasn’t making you feel good.”

“You thought you weren’t making me feel good?” Blair was shocked. 

“Well, if I was still so horny, I figured you were too and I must not be doing it right.”

“Jim, you’re a doofus sometimes, you do know that, right?”

“Yes, I know that. Do you still love me as much as you used to?”

“I can’t believe you’d even ask. Really? Get a grip, Jim.”

“I’m getting a grip. I love you too.”

“Do you feel better with your dials turned down?”

“I didn’t turn it down yet. I needed to see what you thought. Are you sure you don’t want me to make love to you twice a nice and once in the morning?”

“Turn it down to five, right now. We’ll make love when we feel like it and no sooner or later. Mason lied to you, what do you think about that?”

“I think that he should have a talk with someone experienced like you.” Jim said with a smile in his voice. 

“I think Connor got him on the right track. She seems happy, but if you notice anything like that again, tell me about it so I can help with the problem.”

“Should we go upstairs, Chief?”

“Wait a minute, is that why you were treating Mason weird today? Because you thought he was doing it more then you were?”

“Well, yeah. I didn’t want to disappoint you,” Jim said sheepishly. 

“From now on, you tell Mason we have sex all the time and we love it. He doesn’t need to know the details. Okay?” Blair couldn’t believe how much Jim had taken from their conversation. 

“Just to clear things up in my head, I do satisfy you, right?”

“Jim, get out of this SUV and start running now. I’m going to kick your sweet ass.” Blair was smiling and getting out of the SUV. 

Jim locked it up and began to run, making Blair laugh. Jim was actually going to run from him. This turned Blair on to no end. God, they were both sick. Blair smiled and started to run after his lover. 

The end


	62. Don't Mess ARound with Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is not superman and the kids discover that they don’t like their dad being hurt.

Family Life Part 62  
Don’t Mess Around with Jim  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4754

 

Summary: Jim is not superman and the kids discover that they don’t like their dad being hurt. 

Notes: Thank you to Bee for this idea. 

 

Blair was teaching his classes at the academy when Captain Mitchell came in to his class and asked to speak with him. Blair followed him out to the hallway and knew something had happened. 

“Blair, your partner was in an altercation and they asked for you to go up to the hospital. He’s got some broken ribs, a black eye, and a banged up forehead, a concussion and a fat mouth to contend with so far. He was jumped by three men, and was supposed to wait for back up and he didn’t. So Captain Banks is rather upset with him, but he said that Jim needed you up there right away. I’ll take over your class. It’s almost done with anyhow. Drive carefully and give him my best.”

Blair smiled. “I will sir. Now I better get my things and get running. I’ll tell the class that you’re taking over for me.”

Blair didn’t want to say any more then that because he was worried sick and didn’t want everyone to know he was scared. He quickly told his class he had to leave and grabbed his backpack and did just that. 

He hurried out to his SUV and raced over to Cascade General and went looking for his partner. If he’s all right, I’m going to kill him. 

After a wait of about 20 minutes, Simon came and got him and led him to Jim’s room. “They have to admit him?”

“Yeah, for about two days for observation. He got hit in the eye with the top of the baseball bat and the doctor said he’s lucky he has any vision left. His ribs are cracked from the baseball bat and one side of his forehead is swollen from hitting the pavement. Then he got hit in the mouth once. No missing teeth. Although I’m tempted to change that for him,” Simon stated. He was joking, but only half-way. 

“What happened?” Blair asked. 

“He answered a call on his way to work this morning. I told him to wait for Brown and Rafe for backup, but he heard a woman screaming for help and decided he had to make the move then. Yes, he did save the woman’s life, probably, but he could have been killed just as easily. I’ve already yelled at him for an hour, so you can relax. You don’t have to get after him.”

“Simon, if I would have been with him, he wouldn’t be lying in that bed right now. I’m going to have to give this some thought,” Blair said sadly. 

“Blair, you can’t blame yourself for his foolish actions. He has to realize he’s not Superman and he can be hurt.”

“I know that Simon, but the kids aren’t going to take this well. They’ll be scared, especially Sam. They won’t want him to be a cop after this,” Blair said. 

“Sandburg, you can’t give up your life in law enforcement every time your family is scared.”

“Do you think I don’t know that? I would just like the kids to have a normal upbringing with no trips to visit one of the dad’s in the hospital.”

“I know, but Blair, don’t go thinking about giving up on the academy. They love you as a teacher. You love to teach, it’s a perfect set up. Promise me you’ll discuss this with Jim first.” Simon was worried that Blair was going to give up something again in his life that he wouldn’t have to. 

“I promise. I’ll give it a great deal of thought, Simon. Now where is his room, in another hospital?” Blair asked sarcastically. 

Simon stopped in front of room 307 and Blair almost laughed about that. But then he remembered why he was here and the smile left his face. He walked in the door and saw his lover lying on the bed, sleeping. He looked at Jim’s face and saw a perfectly round black eye from the bat, a scrape and bruise from the pavement on his forehead and his lip and chin were bruised. At least he was alive. Blair sat down in the chair next to the bed and Jim opened his eyes. 

“Chief?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Blair said. 

“I’m sorry. I know I should have waited but I could hear the woman crying and begging for help. I just had to go,” Jim rambled on. 

“Jim, go back to sleep. We’ll discuss this when you’re stronger. Now sleep,” Blair said sternly. 

Jim could tell by looking at him that he was in deep shit. Blair hadn’t looked this angry in a long, long while. He closed his eyes in hopes that when he woke up, Blair would be smiling instead of snarling. The next thing he knew, he was asleep. 

“Sandburg, I’m going to head back to the station. Is there anything you need? Do you want me to get the kids and tell them what has happened?” Simon asked. 

“No, I’m going to go home at 5:00 and tell them what has happened. I’ll take them to dinner and then they can come up and see their dad. They’re not going to be happy, I can tell you that much.”

“I’m not happy either and he’s not my dad. So I know how they’re going to feel. Things will be better in a few days. Jim is off duty for five days and then desk duty for two weeks. So I was going to partner you with Connor when you come back to work. For right now, just take care of your partner and the kids. Let me know how he’s doing later today,” Simon barked. 

“I’ll call as soon as the kids are back at home and settled in bed. Jim is going to have to rough it out at the hospital by himself because it’s not like I’m going to leave the kids alone,” Blair said softly. 

“Good luck with the kids, Sandburg. I’ll talk to you later on tonight. Take care of him and the kids too. And find a moment to take care of yourself.” Simon left the room and Blair just stared at his lover’s face. He was pretty banged up and Sam was going to be really upset. He wondered if maybe he should wait to let Jim see them until he was better. No, it didn’t pay to lie. Blair knew that from experience. 

!!!!!!!!!!

About 3:00, Blair woke Jim up. “Jim, I need you to wake up for me.”

“Chief, you still here?”

“Yes, I’m still here. I’ve got to go and get the kids. I’m going to bring them up to see you, so hopefully you’ll be awake and sitting up by then.”

“Chief, don’t bring them up here yet. I’m not ready to see them. They’ll be upset and I can’t take it right now.”

“Then you should have thought of that, shouldn’t you? I’m bringing them up to see you after dinner. So get as presentable as you can by then,” Blair said as he got up to leave. 

“Chief, don’t be so mad at me, please?” 

“I’m going to stay mad at you for a long, long while. So just forget about me forgiving you anytime soon.”

With that said Blair walked out the door and didn’t look back. Jim sighed and knew that he was in big trouble.

Jim knew he should have waited for back up. He knew that. Why didn’t he? He always had to screw things up. Blair was never going to forgive him for this one. Usually Jim didn’t get hurt that often, so he didn’t have to worry about this type of thing. Jim rang for the nurse and she came walking in and said, “Mr. Ellison, what can I get for you?”

Jim looked at her name tag and saw it was Mandy and said, “Mandy could I have some scrubs to put on, my children are coming up to see me soon. I’d like to take a shower and have clean scrubs to put on.”

“I’ll give you a sponge bath. You can’t have a shower until tomorrow. It’s on your orders, sorry,” Mandy said seriously. 

“What about if I just wash up at the sink on the other side of the room?” Jim asked. 

“That would be fine. I’ll go and get you some wash cloths and some scrubs. I’m glad to see you awake and moving. I’ll let your doctor know that you’re doing very well. If you need more pain meds, just let me know,” Mandy said on her way out the door. 

Jim sighed again and wondered if he could sneak a shower in without their knowledge. He was already in deep shit, what more could it hurt, right?”

!!!!!!!!!!

When Max, Drew and Sam drove up they parked and got everything out of the SUV and walked up the stairs. Drew was teasing Sam and they were all laughing. Max opened the door to find Blair standing there. All three of the kids jumped in surprise. “Pop, what are you doing home? I didn’t see the SUV.”

“Come on in, I need to talk to all three of you,” Blair said. 

They all laid their backpacks and jackets on the floor next to the front door and walked into the living room. Blair said, “Sit down, I have some news.”

Sam crawled into Max’s lap and sat with him holding on for dear life. They all knew something had happened. 

“Your dad was in an altercation with some bad people today and he got beat up pretty badly. He has a couple of ribs broken, a bruised, swollen eye, a bruised, swollen forehead and a big fat lip and chin. He’s got to stay in the hospital for two days and then he’ll be off for three more days and then desk duty for two weeks. So we’ll go out to eat dinner and then we’ll go see dad at the hospital. It’s up to you guys if you want to see him there or at home. What do you want to do?” Blair figured he would give them a choice. Not all people liked hospitals. 

“I want to see my daddy,” Samantha cried into Max’s chest and Max held her tight. 

“I want to go see him tonight,” Max agreed. 

“I don’t want to go to the hospital, but I will because I have to be sure that he’s all right,” Drew explained. 

“How did it happen?” Max asked. 

Blair explained what had happened and Drew said, “I don’t like him being a cop. It’s too dangerous. What would happen if something happened to both of you? Where would we go?”

“Your dad and I have a lot of things to discuss in the next few days, so you’ll let us make up our own minds. It is dangerous to be a cop, but it’s also dangerous to be a regular person these days. So keep that in mind too. Now go get ready and we’ll go out to eat first and then up to see dad.”

All of the kids left Blair sitting in the living room and Blair knew that they were going to make Jim feel guilty. Blair didn’t know how he felt about it. Jim was a most excellent cop and he would hate to see him giving that up for anything. Blair liked being a cop too. There was going to be a lot of talking and thinking for the next few days. Blair also knew that he was very angry with Jim and that was going to have to be covered. But he didn’t know when. They didn’t have a lot of alone time and at the hospital the nurses would always be coming in and interrupting him. It would have to wait until they got home from the hospital. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim managed to get a shower taken and dressed in the clean scrubs before the nurse came back in. 

“Mr. Ellison, I told you no shower,” Mandy growled. 

“I couldn’t let my kids see me like I was. I feel better now and I can move really well. I’m sitting in my bed like a good little patient, so I don’t know what your problem is,” Jim snarled back. 

“This will all be written in your chart. Dr. Spenser isn’t going to like it one bit.” Mandy turned and walked out of the room and almost ran into Blair and the kids. 

Sam saw Jim and started to cry. Max picked her up and held her. Jim said, “Bring her over here. She just needs to see I’m fine.”

Max took Sam over to Jim and she wouldn’t take her face out of Max’s neck. 

“Sam, I’m fine, just a little banged up. Sit with me on the bed and talk to me. You’re going to hurt my feelings,” Jim said hoping to make her feel guilty. 

It worked. She looked at him and smiled and held her arms out for Jim to lift her. Jim said, “Max will you set her on the bed. I can’t lift anything yet. Broken ribs do that to a person.”

Max set her down on the bed and then Max leaned down and kissed the top of Jim’s head. “I’m glad you’re all right, dad.”

“Thanks, Max. I’m doing pretty well. I feel much better then this morning, I’m telling you. Drew, come give your old dad a hug,” Jim called out to Drew who was still standing over by the door. 

Drew continued standing where he was and Blair walked over to him and Drew went into Blair’s arms. Jim could hear Drew crying and it broke his heart. He wanted to kick his own ass. 

Blair just held Drew close and finally said, “Drew, he’s fine, now let’s go over and see him. He feels badly about scaring you kids but this is part of life. Come on, let’s go over and give him a hug.”

Drew walked over with red rimmed eyes and gave Jim a very quick hug. Jim pulled him down for more of a hug and said, “I’m going to be fine, Drew. I promise.”

“Daddy, you look terrible, but you sound like you’re good.”

Max laughed and said, “You do look terrible, dad.”

“Yeah, you do,” Drew agreed. 

Jim talked with the kids for about two hours and then he began to grow tired. Blair stood up and said, “Time to let dad get his sleep. We’ll come and see him tomorrow night too.”

“Night dad,” Drew said as he hugged and kissed Jim. 

“Night dad,” Max said as he gave him a gentle hug. 

“I love you daddy,” Sam said as she kissed the part of his face that wasn’t bruised. 

“Max, can you take the kids down to the car? I’ve got to talk to your dad alone,” Blair asked. 

“May I have the keys? We’ll listen to music while you talk.” Max said as they walked out the door, keys in hand. 

“They took it pretty well, don’t you think?” Jim asked. 

“I just wanted you to know I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow night when I bring the kids. Sleep well,” Blair turned and left the room. 

Jim knew at that very moment that he might be in trouble of losing Blair. He had screwed up one time too many. Jim had known this day would come, but he hoped it would be much later on. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair got the kids in bed and got ready for bed himself. He just wanted to sleep and forget that this day had even happened. As soon as he got all comfortable in bed, the phone rang and he picked it up, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, talk to me. I can’t sleep now. I need to know what’s going on with me and you,” Jim pleaded. 

“I’m really upset with you right now and I don’t want to talk about it when I’m this upset,” Blair said. 

“Are we still going to be together when I come home?” Jim asked hoping to hear good news. 

“Of course we’re going to still be together, Jim. What a stupid question. I’m mad, but I’m not insane. I love you.”

“God, I’m so glad to hear that, Blair. I love you too. I’m sorry I went in alone. I think I might give it thought if it ever happened again. I’m not as young as I once was. I’m not as tough as I used to be. I’m getting old.”

“I’ll tell you what, I’m just about ready to go down to the station and see the guys that did this to you so I can beat the shit out of them. I can say or do whatever I want when it comes to you, but no one else can mess around with you. And that includes beating you up.”

“Don’t go hitting anyone Chief. You only think Simon is irritated now. He’d be worse then. Promise me you won’t go to the station to see them,” Jim said. 

“I don’t have to promise. I’m not stupid. They would get off if I did that. No one messes with you and gets away with it,” Blair reminded Jim. 

“So you’re not coming to see me until tomorrow night?” Jim asked. 

“If you play your cards right and do what you’re told, I’ll buy you lunch and bring it up tomorrow afternoon. But you have to follow orders, understood?”

“Understood, Chief.”

“Jim, I do love you.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

“Now go to sleep and rest up for lunch tomorrow afternoon,” Blair said. 

“I will. Sleep well, Chief.”

“Goodnight, Jim.” Blair hated hanging up the phone because he knew he was going to miss Jim like crazy. Oh wait a minute he was going to have the bed all to himself. He never thought of that. He stretched out and loved the feeling of being alone for all of ten minutes. Then he missed his warm blanket. Then he missed those strong arms. Then he just missed Jim for everything. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day the kids were adapting quite well to having Jim in the hospital. They went to school without any problems and they knew that when they got home, they could go and visit dad. 

Blair went to the station to check out these dudes that beat the shit out of his husband and he couldn’t believe it. Jim had said he was falling down on the job. That he was too old for this shit and he wasn’t a good cop anymore. The size of these guys was unreal. No wonder Jim had had a hard time dealing with them all alone. All three of them were bigger then he was. The smallest one was about 6’3” weighing in at about 250. And that was the smallest one. Jim forgot to mention their sizes. Blair was going to have to teach Jim a lesson in how to give a report to your partner. 

When Blair got back upstairs Simon saw him and said, “What are you doing here? I thought you would be taking a few days off.”

“I am. I just wanted to check those guys out that got the upper hand on Jim. He failed to mention how big they were. Jim didn’t have a fucking chance. What was he thinking?” Blair said. 

“He was thinking about the woman that these guys were going to rape and probably kill. He wanted her out of there. She’s here if you would like to meet her,” Simon stated. 

“No, that’s okay. If she wants Jim for anything, tell her thanks, but no thanks.”

“Sandburg, it’s not her fault that those men beat Jim up. Jim should have waited until his backup arrived. He knows that and you know that too,” Simon barked. 

“I know. I’m just in a mood. I didn’t expect them to be so fucking big. They could have killed him easily. Why didn’t they?” Blair wondered. 

“Jim fought them off. He might not have won the entire fight, but he held his ground until the backup got there. They were in need of medical attention when we got there. So Jim did some damage to them too. Stop being so hard on him, kid. He did pretty darn good for what he had to work with,” Simon boasted. 

“Simon, I just know you aren’t defending him going in on his own. Right? Am I right?”

“Of course I didn’t want him to go alone. That’s stupid. I told him as much. But you don’t have to keep telling him, you know?”

“All right, I’ll leave him be for the time being. I’m off to go get lunch for my boyfriend,” Blair said smiling. 

“Tell him to get better soon. Also tell him that two weeks on desk duty is the hell he has to pay for not waiting for backup,” Simon snickered as he walked to his office. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim heard Blair two floors down. Blair was whistling a happy tune which gave Jim hope for a happy Blair instead of a pissed off Guide. When Blair came through the doors he was carrying a sack from Wonder Burger. Jim couldn’t believe he was going to luck out that much. 

“Hey Chief,” Jim said smiling. 

Blair went over and kissed him on his cheek that didn’t have any owwies and then he started pulling out the lunch. “Sit up, man. You can’t eat lying down.”

Jim put his bed up and sat happily waiting for his lunch. Blair gave him his burger and his fries and his drink and then pulled his salad out of the bag. “You’re having a salad?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I didn’t feel like anything heavy just in case I go after the goons that beat you up,” Blair teased. 

“Blair, I kid you not, I don’t want you near them. They were stronger then you could imagine. There was no way I could have won with them. Just no way,” Jim said sadly. 

“Jim, did you ever consider the fact that they were huge and built bigger then you, as part of why you couldn’t keep up with them?”

“No, I just figured I was slowing down because of my age.”

“Jim, they were fucking huge. I went and looked at them and wanted to smack you senseless myself. But you already had enough damage to that brain of yours. What were you thinking?” Blair was ranting. 

“I sometimes think I’m Superman. Honestly, I think I do. There is no other explanation other then I took a stupid pill that day and I don’t have any at the house.”

“Eat your lunch, Superman and then we’re going to have more discussion about this,” Blair ordered. 

Jim did as he was told and smiled with his swollen mouth making Blair almost laugh. Almost being the key word. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max drove all of them home and they changed their clothes and got ready to go and see their dad at the hospital. 

Max said, “I’m glad dads all right and he’ll be able to go back to work again soon.”

“Why? He’ll just have that chance of getting hurt again, don’t you think?” Drew asked. 

“He’s going to get hurt again?” Sam said loudly. 

Both of the boys knew they had made a mistake discussing this in front of Sam. 

“No honey, we’re talking about getting hurt by falling down the stairs in the loft,” Max said. 

“Daddy never falls down the stairs,” Sam answered. 

“But he could and we just want to be really careful,” Drew added. 

“Why don’t you go and watch some SpongeBob while we’re making dinner?” Max asked. 

“Okay, call me if daddy calls.” Samantha went running for her room singing SpongeBob Squarepants the entire way. 

As soon as they heard the tv go on, Drew said, “I think he should retire.”

“Drew, he loves being a cop. What would he do all day long? Be a banker? Be a teacher? It’s not who he is. He’s a protector and being a cop is what he is.”

“But what if next time, he doesn’t come back? Will pop be able to raise us by himself?” Drew wondered. 

Max sighed. “Drew, he’s going to be fine. We don’t know that we’re going to be alive tomorrow, do we? There is no guarantee. We have no insurance that says our lives will last forever. We have to live them as they come. And I for one want him to be happy. I’m upset that he was hurt, but I think he’ll be more careful now. I really believe that.”

“I hope you’re right. The only reason I’m not saying anything to him is because you’re promising that he’ll do better at staying alive from now on,” Drew said. 

“So you’re going to let this subject drop?” Max asked. 

“For the time being, but if anything happens again, I’m not staying quiet. I’m going to tell him what I think.”

Blair came walking in the door at that moment and said, “You guys ready to go get something to eat before we see dad?”

Both of the boys hugged Blair for no reason and Blair liked it. He needed that damn hug. It felt good to be needed now and then, and this was one of the times. 

They collected Sam and went out to eat dinner and then drove up to the hospital. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they arrived, Blair parked and said, “Are you okay with your dad being hurt?”

“No…” Sam answered. 

“I meant the boys, Sam.”

“I think it sucks, but I know he loves being a cop, so I’m going to go along with his decision to stay. He’s staying, right?” Drew asked. 

“Yes, he’s going to continue to be a cop. How do you feel, Max?”

“I feel like he’s got to be more careful, but I think he might have learned it this time. I’m fine with his decision to stay,” Max added. 

“I want to see daddy,” Sam whined. 

“We’re going up right now, sweetheart. Let’s go tell daddy how much we miss him and love him,” Blair said taking her hand in his. 

“Oh yes, I want to tell him that. Can I hug him tonight?” Sam asked. 

“You can hug him anytime, Sam. You just have to be careful. He’s still got major owwies. We don’t want to hurt him.”

“No, I never want to hurt my daddy,” Sam said as she flew into the room where Jim was sitting in a chair waiting for them to get there. 

Jim stood up and Max, Drew and Sam all went over and hugged him gently but enough to let him know he was loved and needed. Blair smiled from the doorway and realized everything was going to be all right. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max and Drew took Sam downstairs to the SUV and waited for Blair. Blair wanted to talk to Jim once again. 

“Jim, we need to set something up where someone will be in charge of the kids if something happens to one or both of us. Who would you leave the kids to?”

Jim thought a moment and said, “Either Connor or Simon. Either of them would be good to the kids. Maybe Simon because he and Rafe don’t have a family to take care of and Connor does. So yeah, I’d say Simon,” Jim answered. 

“Okay, once you feel better, we’re going to the lawyer and getting papers filled out. I don’t want the kids to have to worry about that. They have enough problems with us being cops,” Blair stated. 

“I think that’s a good idea and Simon will be pleased that we thought of him. Go downstairs now Chief. The kids will be worried. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon when I get released.”

“Night, Jim.” Blair bent over and kissed his lover softly and let him know he was going to miss him terribly. 

“Night, Blair.” Jim watched sadly as Blair walked out the door and realized how much he hated the hospital and sleeping alone. ‘Next time think of this, you moron.’

 

The end


	63. Drunk as a Skunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew finds out what it’s like to be drunk for the first time in his life.

Family Life Part 63  
Drunk as a Skunk  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2554

Summary: Drew finds out what it’s like to be drunk for the first time in his life. 

Notes: Thanks to Bee for the idea again. 

 

Max had missed the last two days from classes because of the flu. It was the weekend, but he still felt horrible. He decided that he wasn’t going to go to Marshall’s party, because he just didn’t feel good enough to even think about getting dressed. 

Drew walked into the kitchen and saw Jim and Blair making dinner and said, “Do you mind if I go with Mike and Mark tonight to a party? Max doesn’t feel like it, but a friend from school is having a get together with dancing and things like that. His name is Marshall Olsen. He lives about five blocks from here. I would have a ride there and a ride back, grampa gave his permission already for Mark and Mike to go. Do you mind?”

“What time are you leaving and what time do you plan on being home?” Jim asked. 

“Mark said he would pick me up at 7:00 and we’d be home by 12:00. No later,” Drew answered. 

Blair came around and hugged his son and said, “Yeah, go and have a good time, but be safe. If there are any problems, you know where we are. Take your phone with you and keep it with you at all times.”

“Thanks, pop. Thanks, dad. I really appreciate you guys giving me a chance to go somewhere without Max,” Drew said happily. He rushed up the stairs to make some phone calls and Jim smiled at Blair. 

“Do we know anything about these parents that are having the party?” Jim asked. 

“No, but we have to let him grow up sometime. This is as good a time as any. Mark would never drink and drive, so I feel like we’re safe.”

“Good, if you feel okay about it, then I am too,” Jim said calmly. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max walked into the living room and said, “It’s no fair that I didn’t get to go tonight. They’re probably dancing with my girlfriend as we speak.”

Jim laughed. “Flu is a pain, but it’ll be gone in another day or two. Just have patience.”

“Do you and pop want to play cards? I take it Sam is sleeping already,” Max said. 

“We’d love to play cards. That’ll keep us busy until Drew gets home. We worry, you know?” Blair said. 

“Sam has been sleeping for an hour already. Didn’t you notice the peace and quiet?” Jim teased. 

They all walked up to the dining room table and Max got the cards out. It was ten o’clock and Drew wasn’t home for two hours, so they had some time to kill. 

They played and laughed and joked until it was about 12:30. Jim looked at his watch and said, “Where is he?”

Blair got up and called his cell phone and got the voice mail instead of Drew. “He’s not answering his cell phone. Let me call Mark.”

Blair dialed Mark’s cell phone number and heard it ring twice and Mark answered, “Hello?”

“Mark, this is Blair, do you have Drew with you?”

There was dead silence and Mark said, “He wouldn’t come with us, so we left him there. I was going to go and get William to go and get him. I didn’t know what else to do. He was drinking. I don’t know where he got the booze, but he’s drunk.”

Blair stood up and said, “Mark, I need the address right now.”

Jim saw the look of worry come across Blair’s face and stood up to join him near the phone. Blair wrote down the address and Blair thanked Mark and hung up the phone. 

“Max, has Drew ever been interested in drinking before?” Blair asked. 

“No more so then any almost 14 year old. They always want to know what it’s like. I kept telling him it was no fun; all you do is throw up. Why? Is he drunk?” Now Max joined Jim and Blair in the kitchen. 

“Mark said that Drew wouldn’t go with them, he wanted to stay and drink more. So we have to go and pick him up,” Blair said. 

Jim got both of their jackets and headed to the front door. Jim turned to Max and said, “You’re all right to watch Sam, right?”

“Don’t worry about Sam. Go and get my brother.”

Jim and Blair left right away. Jim was very upset and worried. This didn’t seem like Drew at all. “Blair does he remind you of the type that would drink?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea what type drinks and what type doesn’t. It’s been a long, long time since I was 14. I don’t remember if I liked drinking or not. I don’t think so. I’m super disappointed in Drew. He knows better. He promised us he would be home by 12:00 and that Mark would be driving him home. He lied. This isn’t like Drew at all.”

“We don’t know that for a fact, Blair because he’s going on 14 and we’ve only had him for a year. We don’t know everything there is to know about him. There is a lot left we need to find out. We’re going to find out about some of it tonight. I can’t believe he’s pulling this shit.” Jim was very disappointed also. But he was more worried then anything. 

They drove up to the house and Jim and Blair got out of the SUV, to get Drew. A man answered the door and said, “Everyone is already gone. They all left about a half hour ago.”

“Are you Mister Olsen?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, I got home and found them all in my stash of liquor and I threw everyone out. I don’t put up with this kind of shit,” Mr. Olsen said. “I take it one of you kids was one of the trouble makers.”

“Not normally, but for some reason, he was drinking tonight and we’re here to find him. Do you know where they would have gone?” Blair asked. 

“They said something about going to the park and hanging out there. He’ll probably sober up and come home when he comes to his senses,” Mr. Olsen said. 

“Thank you for telling us where they went. I would suggest the next time there is a party, an adult be present for it,” Jim growled. 

“Hey, don’t take it out on me because you’re fucking kid is a loser.”

Blair had to hold Jim back. Jim wanted a piece of Mr. Olsen in the worst way. 

Blair pushed Jim back to the SUV and they got in. “I’m going to kick his ass when we finally find him.”

“Jim, you’re not going to kick his ass. We’re going to talk to him and then he’s going to be grounded for a month. Everything he likes to do will be taken away for a month. That’ll hurt him worse then kicking his ass. Besides, we don’t kick our kids’ asses.”

Jim’s cell phone went off and Jim saw it was Drew. “Drew? Where are you?”

“I came to the park with a bunch of older kids and they left me here. Now there is a man following me around. I don’t know what to do.”

“We’re on our way, keep walking around and don’t let him get close to you. I’m going to stay on the phone with you while I drive. In fact, let me put pop on so you can talk to him while we drive over there.”

Blair took the phone and said, “Drew, are you all right?”

“I’m scared. They just left me here. They told me I was a baby and they weren’t babysitting.”

“Why would they call you a baby, Drew?”

“Because I wouldn’t go and steal from the 24 hour store. They dared me to do it and I refused and they started making fun of me after that. Then they left me here all by myself. That man is getting closer to me, pop.”

“Walk faster Drew. We’re almost there. Dad is going to listen for you and we’ll find you in two shakes,” Blair assured Drew. 

Jim listened as they drove up to the park and Jim pulled up, slammed his SUV into gear and was out and running in no time. Blair said, “Drew, are you all right?”

“That man is right here. He’s coming over to me.”

“Drew, run,” Blair said. 

Drew wasn’t thinking and hung up the phone as he started to run. Blair got out and started to run in the direction that Jim had gone and listened to hear what he could with his mere mortal hearing. 

He soon heard Jim yelling for him to call the police. Blair did. He called the police and told them where they were and Jim had a hold of the dude in question. Drew saw it was Jim and Blair and ran into Blair’s arms. 

“Oh I see, you wanted him for yourself,” The stupid man said and Jim punched him right in the mouth. 

Blair said, “Jim, hold on to your temper. I mean it.”

The cops got there and they arrested the man for trying to pick Drew up. Jim knew he was going to be out by morning, but he sure as hell wanted him to remember this day so Jim reared back and hit him again.

The cop that was called said, “Detective Ellison, just take your son home and try and keep track of him this time.”

“Fuck you,” Jim shouted to the cop. Jim was ready to take on the full force. 

Blair said, “Thank you, officer, we’ll take him home right now. He went to a party and they left him here by himself.”

“You would think being cops, you would take better care of your kids,” Officer Riley said. 

Jim started towards him and Blair stopped him. “Jim, he’s right. We never even checked the house out before the party. We didn’t check out the family or anything. We know better then this.”

Officer Riley said, “Exactly, you know what happens at these parties, so you would think you would have been extra careful. He could have been hurt if you wouldn’t have been here.”

Jim pulled Drew into his arms and said, “I’m sorry Drew. We let you down and you let us down. We both have a lot of explaining to do.”

Officer Riley patted Jim on the shoulder and said, “It happens to us all now and then, but learn from it, Ellison.”

“I intend to. Thank you for getting here so quickly,” Jim said as he walked towards the SUV with Drew in tow. 

“Thank you for being so understanding,” Blair said before he left. 

He got to the car and Drew was crying in the back seat and Jim was very quiet in the front. Blair got in and said, “Drew stop crying right now. That’s not going to help your case any, so forget it. We’re going to have a long talk tomorrow and we will discuss what will be taken away from you.”

Jim drove home and didn’t say a word. He knew that cop had been right. Things could have been horrible for Drew and it was Jim and Blair’s fault. 

Blair didn’t say anything to Jim because he knew he was on the verge of yelling and shouting and that wasn’t the answer either. So he just stayed quiet and waited for them to get home. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max was waiting on the balcony when they drove up with Drew. Jim could hear Max’s elevated heart beat and knew his brother was very worried. 

“I’m really sorry, dad and pop,” Drew said with his head hanging down. 

“You don’t get to be sorry, Drew. Now get your ass up stairs. We’ll talk then,” Jim shouted. 

Blair grabbed Jim’s arm and said, “Jim, calm down.”

“You want me to calm down? That man was going to rape our son in the park for Gods sake. I’m not going to calm down. I’m pissed, I’m angry, I’m hurt and I’m lost for a reason that he would do this to us.”

“Jim, he’s not doing it ‘to’ us, he’s just doing it. He was rebelling. Kids do that. He got it out of his system and we’ll not have to worry about that again.”

“You’re damn right. From now on, we’re going to know everywhere they go. Who they’re going with and what we can expect. We’re never going to be taken off guard again. This is the sorriest day in Drew’s life, because he is going to be punished big time.”

Blair just sighed and followed Jim up the stairs. When they walked in, Max was standing there but Drew wasn’t in the room. 

Jim went to the stairs and said, “Drew get your ass down here right this minute.”

Max looked upset. “Is dad going to hit Drew?”

“No, I’m not going to hit Drew, but we have a lot of discussion to hammer out before he gets to go to sleep.”

Blair went up the stairs and came back down without Drew. “Jim, he’s passed out on the bed.”

“Your brother was drunk as a skunk and went with people he didn’t know. They deserted him at the park and he was almost attacked by a pervert in the park. I just want you to know, Max, that new rules are going to be made. I don’t want you to think we’re being mean. We just have to make you boys safer. New rules, new way of life,” Jim stated. 

“I was really scared because it was taking you guys so long to get back. I just knew something had happened to him. You hear about these nightmare stories all the time, but Drew thinks nothing can touch us because we’re cops kids. I guess he learned tonight that even a cops kid can get into trouble,” Max said. 

“Go to bed, Max, we’re going to have a busy day tomorrow,” Jim advised. 

Max hugged both Jim and Blair and said, “Thank you for saving him.”

“You don’t have to thank us for doing our job. If we had been doing it right, we wouldn’t have had this problem,” Jim said. 

“I love you guys,” Max almost whispered. 

“I love you too, Max,” Blair said. 

“Goodnight Max. We love you guys no matter what you do,” Jim confessed. 

Max walked up to his room and Jim and Blair got ready for bed. 

Blair went into Jim’s arms and said, “Jim you have to control that temper of yours. We don’t want to push our children away from us. They need to know they can come to us with anything, even if it’s bad news.”

“I know, I’ll sleep on it tonight and hopefully I won’t be as angry tomorrow. I’ll try and calm my act down.”

They talked for about an hour and then decided that tomorrow would be soon enough to discuss their new rules of the house. Instead of worrying about anything, they got some much needed sleep. 

The end


	64. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Drew is going to find out what the consequences of drinking are.

Family Life Part 64  
Rules  
By Patt

 

  
Word Count: 3578

 

Summary: The morning after. Drew is going to find out what the consequences of drinking are. 

 

Jim woke up at 5:00 to the sound of Drew puking his guts out in the bathroom. He listened to be sure that Drew was all right, but he didn’t go down to baby him. He didn’t think that would be the right thing to do, even if he wanted to. God, this being a parent was hard work. But he knew he had to stay strong and be tough on Drew. Sighing, Jim turned on his side and looked at Blair who was wide awake too. 

“No one said it was going to be easy,” Blair whispered. 

“I know, but I want to go down and hold him and tell him that everything will be all right. It was partly our fault. I feel like shit.”

“You know you can’t, right?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, I know I can’t. But there is a special sort of hell for parents when they have to listen to their kids hurt and can’t help them,” Jim ranted quietly. 

Jim heard Drew go back upstairs and Jim wished he could go back to sleep. 

“Did he go back upstairs?” 

“Yes, right now he’s waking Max up to talk to him. Max isn’t a happy camper about being woken up at 5 in the morning.”

“He’s talking to Max? Listen and make sure he’s all right,” Blair said softly. 

Jim listened and didn’t say anything for the longest while. Then he turned to Blair and said, “He asked Max if we were going to give them back now? He asked if they needed to pack their bags right now. He asked if we were going to call someone first thing this morning. Basically he’s asking Max what to do.”

“What is Max telling him?” 

Jim listened some more and Blair saw Jim frown. “Max thinks that we might make them leave. He’s never seen us so pissed and he’s worried that they’ll have to find another foster home.”

“Okay, it’s time for our talk right now,” Blair said. 

“I think we should let him stew a while before we let him off the hook,” Jim replied. 

“You want him to think we’d actually send him back to a foster home? Really?”

“No, I don’t want him to think that, but I also didn’t like coming that close to having a pervert touch our son last night. Did you forget that?” Jim asked angrily. 

“Of course I didn’t forget it, you ass. Don’t talk to me like I’m stupid. I just don’t want him worrying that we’re going to be shuffling them off when we get up,” Blair said just as angrily. 

“I’m sorry. I’m totally out of my league here. I don’t know what to do or say. I want to hug him, but know I can’t.”

“Why can’t you hug him, Jim? Just because we’re mad doesn’t mean we don’t love him, right?”

“Right… So I could go upstairs and hold him in my arms and tell him that I love him?” Jim asked sadly. 

“I think it would be a good time to do it. Let’s go upstairs and do some talking,” Blair said as he pulled on his sleep pants. 

Jim pulled his on and got a tee shirt on and they walked down the stairs. “Drew hears us and is freaking out.”

“Let’s stop in the bathroom really fast, okay?” Blair asked. 

“Good idea, it wouldn’t look good to pee our pants while we’re trying to be tough.”

They both took care of business and then washed up. They walked up the stairs and knocked on the boys’ door. 

“Come in,” Max said softly. 

Drew was sitting on his bed, head hanging and looking totally lost when the dad’s walked into the room. Jim went over and sat next to Drew and pulled him into his arms. “Drew, I might be angrier then I’ve ever been, but I will never stop loving you. You’re our son. You mean the world to us and that’s why we’re so angry about what happened. We could have lost you, just as easily as found you. We’re going to have a long, long talk a little later. But I don’t want you and Max worrying about if you have to leave. You can’t leave. This is your home. You are our boys. Do you understand?” 

Drew started crying and held on to Jim really tightly. Blair sat next to Max on his bed and pulled him into his arms and said, “What he said.”

“He thought you would make us leave,” Max admitted. 

“But you didn’t tell him that we wouldn’t. Why? Why in the world would you think we would make you guys leave?” Blair asked Max. 

Max pulled out of Blair’s arms and said, “We still don’t know exactly where we belong in this life yet. This is still new to us. I didn’t want to say we were staying and then have you guys say something else.”

Blair found himself getting angry and started to pace. “You’re our sons. We don’t just give you away.”

“Why not, our mom and dad did?” Max shouted. 

Jim said, “Okay, let’s not yell or anything else. Let’s stay calm. Max, you’re never leaving except to go to college. You boys are stuck to us like glue. Do you both understand that we love you?”

Drew nodded his head in the affirmative and Max said, “We do now. But we were scared last night. You guys were really mad. We didn’t know where it would go from there.”

Blair was still pacing as he said, “We might get angry anytime, but we will not raise a hand to you boys. We will never make you leave and we love you no matter what. I can’t believe you boys believed we would make you leave.”

Max said, “I’m sorry, pop. I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

“I was already angry, Max, this had nothing to do with that. I’m just disappointed that you believed we would give you away if we didn’t like what you did.”

“So you’ll just get angry with us now and then and we don’t ever have to worry about you getting rid of us?” Max asked. 

Jim smiled. “Yes, Max, that’s exactly what our life is. We might be angry, but we’ll get over it. We might want to ground you for life, but we won’t. You might not like us when we give you the list of our new rules, but you’ll get over that too. All of us will love the others no matter what. I promise.”

Max got up and hugged Blair. Blair finally stopped pacing and said, “I love you, Max.”

“I now know exactly what it means to be loved. I don’t think we ever really knew before. It’s something different that we’ll have to get used to. I love you and dad both,” Max admitted freely. 

Drew whispered, “I love you guys too.”

“Now I want you guys to sleep a little more and then when you get up, we’ll make breakfast and have a good long talk. Nothing is to be said in front of Samantha, is that understood? I don’t want her to worry when she doesn’t need to,” Jim said. 

Drew lay back on the bed and closed his eyes instantly. Jim knew he was tired. Jim also knew the boys probably wanted to talk. “And guys, you are free to talk. I’m turning my hearing down. We’ll see you when you get up.”

“Thanks, dad. Thanks, pop.” Drew said softly. 

“Goodnight, boys. We’ll see you in a couple of hours,” Blair said as he headed for the door. 

They turned the light out on their way out the door. Jim knew they would sleep for a couple of hours. 

“Want me to start some coffee?” Blair asked once they got down the stairs. 

“I’d rather hold you in bed,” Jim suggested. 

“Oh wow, I didn’t think that would be on the agenda. I’d rather do that any day,” Blair said as they walked up the stairs to their room. 

They slid into bed and Blair was in Jim’s arms in record time. “Can you imagine how it must feel to think you might not really belong in your own home?”

“No, not really. Neither of us had lives like they did or do. This is all new to them, Blair, but they’ll get the hang of it with time. I swear this is going to get easier if it kills us.”

“Did you really turn your hearing down?” 

“I sure did. I think they need some time alone, just the two of them to discuss what just happened. Then they’ll realize that they do belong here and things will get easier. I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim.”

They cuddled closer and Jim could hear Blair start to fall asleep and smiled. He really didn’t think he’d be taking a nap, and that was the last thing he remembered. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim woke up at 8:00, went downstairs and called his dad. 

“Ellison.”

“Hi dad, it’s me. Could you come over and get Samantha for some reason today? We need to discuss things with the boys and we can’t do it with Samantha listening in. She’s too young to know about drinking. Did Mark tell you what happened?”

“Yes, he did and I told him I was very angry that he left Drew with strangers. I couldn’t believe he did that. But he said Drew wouldn’t go with them for anything. So he finally had to give up. I told him the next time anything like that happened, he had to call you or Blair and then me. He said he understood. He was very upset about the entire thing. I’m sorry that this had to happen to Drew. I didn’t realize that he drank,” William said. 

“He never did. It was his first time, as far as we know. We’ll find out when we discuss things with them today.”

“I think you need to have the discussion with Samantha there. She might only be five, but something scary could have happened and she needs to understand too,” William said. 

“Okay, we’ll have the talk with Sam here. I’ll talk to you later, dad.”

“Bye, Jimmy. Take care of those grandkids for me.”

Jim hung up the phone and smiled. His dad had never been there for him when he was young. He was always working too much or just didn’t have time for him. Now he had all the time in the world for his grandkids and Jim was tickled about that. The kids were lucky to have William and Naomi. 

Jim went in to take his shower. When he came out, Max was in the kitchen making Jim and Blair their coffee. Jim hugged him and said, “Good morning, Max.”

“Good morning, dad. Thank you for letting us sleep in a little bit. I was bushed.”

“So were we, kiddo, so were we.”

Blair grumbled something as he walked by with his clothing for the day. Jim looked at Max and both of them started to laugh. Blair wasn’t a great morning person. 

Drew came downstairs and said, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Drew. Did you get a little sleep?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I feel much better now. Thank you for coming up and talking to us last night. We realize now that we’re yours. It’s a weird feeling. We’ve never had that feeling before. This is new to us,” Drew explained. 

“Well, get used to it.”

Max smiled and said, “We’re going to, dad.” 

“Would you guys like some hot cocoa?” Jim asked. 

“I would love some,” Drew answered. 

“Me too.” Max replied. 

Jim got up and made them each a big cup of hot cocoa. Samantha came walking into the kitchen and said, “Max, can I use your bathroom? Poppy is in mine and I have to pee.”

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jim said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

“Don’t kiss my head, daddy, my hair is dirty.”

“Go use our bathroom, Sam,” Max ordered. 

“Her hair is dirty?” Jim whispered, making both of the boys laugh. 

Blair came walking out a few minutes later and said, “Coffee, I need my coffee.”

Jim laughed and got him a big cup of coffee and handed it over to him. 

“Good, there will be no bloodshed this morning,” Blair teased. 

Jim told Blair what Sam had just said and Blair started laughing. Sam walked into the kitchen and said, “What are you laughing at poppy?”

“At your daddy. He’s silly, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is. But I like him very much,” Sam said ever so seriously. 

Jim got up and started to make a nice breakfast and they all talked and had a nice morning. Nothing was said about the discussion and Max and Drew were hoping it got forgotten, but Jim looked at them every now and then to remind them of what was coming up. 

They finished breakfast and then the boys helped Jim clean the kitchen. Blair got Sam settled in the bathtub and washed her hair, since it was dirty. Before long, things were back to normal and Jim said, “Don’t go anywhere you two. We’re having a family discussion in a few minutes.”

Drew looked scared and Jim said, “It’s a discussion, Drew, not a life sentence.”

Drew managed a smile at Jim’s attempt at humor. 

Blair came walking out and said, “Miss Samantha is all clean and ready for some play time I would guess.”

“No, not yet. She’s going to be in on the discussion with us.”

Blair looked surprised and said as much, “What do you mean?”

“She’s old enough to know what rules are and what happens when they get broken. She needs to know what could happen to her if she did something we didn’t want her to do,” Jim explained. 

“Okay, Sam honey, come sit down at the table. We’re going to have a family discussion,” Blair said. 

Sam said down and said, “Oh goody, I love discussions.”

Jim asked, “Do you know what a discussion is?”

“No, but it must be fun because Max and Drew are here too. They only do fun things.”

Jim looked at Sam and saw the innocence and wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Sam, sometimes people do things they aren’t supposed to and they get in trouble. Do you understand what I mean?” Blair asked. 

“Like if I said I was going to clean my room and I didn’t, you would be angry with me,” Sam answered. 

“Exactly. Now what happens when Drew goes somewhere at night and doesn’t come home when he supposed to?” Blair asked. 

“Drew would never do that, because he is a good boy,” Sam said smiling. 

“Drew, tell her what you did last night and tell her what almost happened,” Jim said. 

Drew told her the entire story including the part about drinking for the first time and leaving with strangers and a pervert almost getting him. When he was done, they all looked at Sam to see what she would say. 

“Drew, why would you do that? Daddy said you had to come home. Did you get a spanking?”

“No, I didn’t get a spanking, but dad and pop are going to make new rules for the house and I’m going to be in big trouble for a long, long while,” Drew answered. 

“You’re lucky you didn’t get a spanking. Some kids get them. I bet they hurt. Daddy and poppy should have given you one because that man might have hurt you. We would cry forever if someone hurt you.”

Drew hugged her and said, “I think daddy and poppy should give me a spanking too. But they don’t do that. Instead they’re going to punish me.”

Sam thought about that for a moment and said, “What are you going to do to him, daddy?”

“We’re going to ground him. That’s when you take away something that means a lot to someone for two weeks and they have to think about what they did wrong,” Jim explained. 

“I think he should still get a spanking,” Sam confessed. 

“Sam, we don’t spank in this house,” Blair said. 

“Maybe you should start. Drew wouldn’t have done that if he knew he was getting a spanking.”

Jim and Blair looked confused and didn’t know what to say. 

Drew said, “Dad, I think she’s right. Maybe you need to hit me.”

“Drew, I’m not going to hit you. We’ll discuss things, but I don’t hit.”

“The entire evening scared the crap out of me, I think he needs a smack too,” Max added. 

“We don’t hit or smack,” Blair replied. 

“What new rules are we going to have?” Drew asked suddenly. 

“First of all, when you want to go somewhere if it’s somewhere we don’t know, we have to check it out first. We fell down on our jobs last night and we could have paid dearly for that. We will check out everything and everyone you do things with from now on. If we say no, that means no. I don’t care how bad you want to do something, you can’t do it without our okay,” Blair said. 

“Next there will be no story telling. Only the truth in this house. If you want to go somewhere you ask us and tell us the truth. If we say no, then so be it. But at least we all know we’re telling the truth. No more lies. No more sneaking around and no drinking while you’re underage ever again. Drew you should have called us and told us where you were and asked for a ride while you were still at that house. You wouldn’t have gotten in near as much trouble as you’re going to be in. You’re grounded for two weeks off the Wii. Max will continue to use it and you won’t even think about objecting to this punishment. That’s not all, don’t look so relieved. You won’t be going anywhere for two weeks except to Karate class and your cooking class. That’s it, buster. You’re home with us when you aren’t in school. Am I understood?” Jim said quite sternly. 

“Understood,” Drew answered softly. 

“Can I still go to Mary’s house and play sometimes?” Sam asked. 

“Yes, but you have to ask us and we have to know where you will be at all times. You can’t leave grampa’s house once you get there for anything without telling us,” Blair answered. 

“Oh and I almost forgot, Drew. No phone calls for two weeks. You’ll see your friends at school, but they can’t call you on your cell phone, text you or call the house. Understood?” Blair asked. 

“Understood,” Drew said very unhappily with this new addition to the punishment. 

“We will start to have more discussions about things as a family from here on. And now for our punishment,” Jim said. 

“Your punishment?” Max asked. 

“Yes, we let you boys down. We didn’t act like good parents at all, so we’re going to give a talk at your school about drinking and driving and what can happen. You have no choice in having us there and we don’t have a choice either. We have to do things differently now and this will be the start. I want all of your friends at school to know what can happen,” Jim said. 

“Dad, that’s sort of embarrassing to have our dads give lectures at our school,” Max said. 

Blair said, “Tough. It’s the way life is, so don’t even think you’re getting out of this.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong,” Max whined. 

“Max, this is one of those times where you just remember who the parent is. We’re doing it and you haven’t got any say in it. So better get used to it,” Jim said. 

“Everyone is going to tease us,” Drew said. 

“Drew, would you like another week added on to your punishment?” Blair asked. 

“No, I’m good.”

“What do I get?” Sam asked. 

“You get to be in charge of telling us when your brothers aren’t doing what they’re supposed to do,” Jim suggested. 

“They always do what they’re supposed to do. I love my brothers.”

Drew and Max got up and hugged Sam tight. They loved their little sister too. 

“We love you too, Sam,” Drew added. 

“Okay, now it’s time for laundry day, so everyone bring me their dirty clothes,” Blair ordered. 

They all took off in the directions of their hampers and got their clothes. Jim looked at Blair and said, “I think we did a pretty good job today.”

“I think we did too. Now we just need to stay tough with Drew. I can tell he’s going to push our buttons on this punishment thing.”

“We’ll stay strong Chief, don’t you worry.”

“I am worried. This is just the beginning. Gosh, I hope we get better at this as we go along,” Blair joked. 

“Every month will get easier, I promise.”

Blair kissed Jim and then went in to help Sam get her clothing ready. Today was a good day. They were all together as a family and they were all safe. 

The end


	65. Dropping By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi is in town for a short while and the kids get a drop by visit. Will Jim find out what Blair knew all along about his mother?

Family Life Part 65  
Dropping By  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 5036

 

Summary: Naomi is in town for a short while and the kids get a drop by visit. Will Jim find out what Blair knew all along about his mother? 

 

  
Samantha was sitting out on the balcony, playing with her K’necs when she came rushing into the house and shouted. “Guess who’s here?”

Jim listened and heard Naomi down below so he knew. He smiled and said, “Your teacher.”

“No silly, it’s Naomi. She told me she was coming for a visit, but I didn’t know when. Let me go and tell my brothers,” Sam said quickly as she rushed up the stairs to tell Max and Drew that their grandmother was here. 

“What in the world?” Blair asked. 

“It’s going to be just fine, Chief. She loves the kids, so let’s let her spend time with them. It’s good for them,” Jim assured him. 

Jim opened the door as Naomi was just about to knock and she said, “Haven’t I mentioned how much I hate when you do that?”

“It’s good to see you too, Naomi.” Jim laughed. 

She hugged him and then saw her son and lit up like a bulb. “Blair, I’m so happy to see you.” She rushed to his side and hugged him so hard it almost took his breath away. 

“Did you get my last letter that I asked you to come for the school play?” Blair asked. 

“No, I didn’t get any mail that I know of. But then again, I didn’t check. I’ve been in Peru and it’s so beautiful there I had to come and tell you all about it. But first I want to see my grandchildren.”

Max, Drew and Sam came walking down the stairs at that very moment and Naomi grinned like crazy. “Oh my god, you kids are getting so big. I can’t believe how much you’ve grown since I was here last. I’m going to be here for a week and I’ve got some plans made. Blair and Jim, do you mind if I take the kids to Seattle on Saturday? There is a wonderful show opening from Peru and I promised the artist that I would bring my grandchildren to see her work. She’s fantastic. It would only be for the day, so you wouldn’t have to worry about us staying all night or anything. What do you think?”

Jim said, “Why don’t we get you a hotel near the art gallery and you can stay Saturday and Sunday?” He thought it might be nice for her to spend some time with the kids. 

Blair looked at Jim like he was insane. “Mom, I don’t know how I feel about them leaving for a weekend. We’ll have to discuss this further.”

Jim said, “Chief, it’s one weekend out of the last six months, I think we can handle it.”

“How do you kids feel about it?” Blair asked. 

“We would love to go with Naomi and we would keep a close eye on Samantha. We wouldn’t let her out of our sight. She would be safe with the three of us watching her,” Max promised. 

“Jim, do you swear this is a good idea?” Blair asked. 

“We’ll have to find out where the show is at and find a hotel close by. I want the kids to be able to walk to and from it if there was an emergency. And Max you and Drew will keep your cell phones charged and on your person at all times. Is that understood?” Jim asked. 

Naomi smiled and said, “Here is the information about the show, Jim. Thank you for trusting me to take care of them.”

“You did a wonderful job with Blair, so I’m hoping the same thing will happen. They’ll have a good time and learn at the same time.”

Blair said, “The boys will have to check in with us at least three times a day while they’re gone, so we know everything is all right.”

“I swear, Blair, you’re worse then some old woman,” Naomi teased. 

Max and Drew snickered, but stopped when Jim glared at them. “Naomi, he’s worried about them. You can’t blame us for being worry warts. This is our first separation. You have to promise you will do everything in your power to make this a wonderful and safe trip for them.”

“Can I borrow your SUV, honey?” Naomi asked Blair. “And of course I will make this a fun and safe trip for them. I’m going to stay at a hotel tonight and be back in the morning to take them. So are you certain I can use your SUV?” 

“Of course you can. That would be a nice vehicle to travel in and it’s almost brand new. Chances of breaking something are slim,” Blair said. 

“So what is the art show about?” Jim asked, finally realizing it might be something that wasn’t appropriate for the kids. 

“She paints. They are paintings of the jungle with Spider Monkeys. They are quite beautiful. The children will love them. She has a large show of about 100 paintings. She’s been in Peru for about 18 months now. We’ll have dinner with her one night and everything. It’s going to be fantastic,” Naomi exclaimed. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow to get here,” Max said happily. “Can we go up and pack, now?”

Blair smiled. “Mom, what do they need to pack for the art show? What type of clothing do you want them to wear?”

“How about wearing Dockers and polo shirts for the boys and a dress for Samantha? Then nice clothing to wear that night when we go out for dinner,” Naomi said. 

Jim said, “Come on guys, I’ll help you pack. Blair will you help Samantha pack her bag?”

“Sure will,” Blair answered. 

Jim walked upstairs with the boys and he grabbed the suitcase down and set it on the bed, opening it to begin packing. “You boys have to swear to me that you’ll be extra careful and will never take your eyes off of Sam the entire time.”

“Dad, we promise. We’re looking forward to this and we don’t want anything happening to our little sister while we’re there. You don’t have to worry about a thing,” Max said solemnly. 

Drew said, “Dad, I know I let you down a few weeks ago, but I learned my lesson. I’ll be so well behaved; you won’t know what to do.”

“Okay, I’m going to tell you one more time. You have to check in when you get there. You have to check in when you’re at the show. You have to check in when you get back to the hotel. Do you think you can remember all of the check in times?”

Max grinned and patted Jim on the back. “Stop being such a worry wart. Everything is going to go smoothly and we’ll be just fine. We promise to do our best at taking care of Sam.”

“I wonder if we should take jeans for the hotel, lounging and stuff,” Drew asked as he was looking through his drawers. 

“Take a pair of jeans and a couple of tees and then take some sleep pants, because she’ll probably have you all doing yoga while she’s at the hotel. You’ll like it. You’ve seen pop do it many times,” Jim said. 

Max said, “Drew, don’t forget underwear and socks. Take good socks and good shoes. We’ll wear our tennis shoes in the SUV for the trip up, but we don’t want to embarrass Naomi while we’re at the show.”

“You boys are doing just fine. Finish packing and then come on down stairs and we’ll talk a little more before its bedtime.” Jim walked down the stairs and realized his sons were truly growing up. Yes, Drew had screwed up once, but they all learned from that and Jim felt like they had to give them some growing room or they would be a mess. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair was helping Samantha pick out dresses, sleep wear, socks, undies and shoes. When he was done, she had enough for a week. “Mom, she’s got too much stuff packed. It’s a waste.”

“Blair honey, women never have too much stuff packed. She’ll wear everything, I’ll see to it that she changes a few times for the show. We’ll be back on Sunday at about 1:00, if that’s all right with you and Jim.”

“Honestly, Mom, I can’t believe he’s letting them out of his sight.”

“Blair honey, he knows that I did a good job with you. Even when I wasn’t trying you turned out really well. So the kids will be great with me. Don’t you worry about a thing.”

Blair finished packing her bag and then picked out her clothing to wear in the SUV the next day. Sam was super excited and was talking like crazy. Naomi just kept hugging her and kissing the top of her head. 

“Blair, I can’t tell you how much I enjoy these children of yours. You and Jim are doing a wonderful job of raising them. I just want you to know that I do notice. Even if I don’t say it often enough, I love you all.”

Blair hugged his mom and said, “I love you too, mom.”

Jim walked in and said, “The boys were doing fine without me, so I decided to let them do it themselves.”

“Jim does it bother you that they’re growing up so fast?” Naomi asked. 

“Not really. I’m content with the fact that soon they’ll be going to college and planning their adult lives. I couldn’t be happier about them growing up. Now Sam is another story. I want her to stay five forever.” Jim picked her up carried her out of the room. 

Naomi looked at Blair and he said, “How are you doing with them growing up?”

“I’m with Jim on this one. I want her to stay little for a long, long while, but the boys will make excellent adults and we’re anxious to see them as such. We adore these kids, Naomi. Please promise you’re going to take very good care of them.”

Naomi hugged Blair tight and said, “I promise.”

“That’s all I can ask. Why don’t you sleep on the sofa in the living room tonight?” Blair asked. 

“I have some calls to make and things to do tonight. So I’ll see them at 7:00 tomorrow morning. I thought we’d get an early start.”

“Wait a minute. Jim still has to find the hotel for you and make the arrangements.”

“Oh I guess that would be good, wouldn’t it?” Naomi laughed. 

Blair felt panic rise and she must have seen it. “Blair, everything will be all right. Now let’s get Jim busy on finding the hotel for us.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim went upstairs with Sam and they looked at hotels and Jim found a great one down the street from where the art gallery was. He talked to the head person and found out it was in a very safe area in an up and coming part of town. Jim went ahead and paid for the two suite room. Naomi could share with Sam. Then the boys would have their own room. It was going to be fun for them. Jim printed up all of the information, the pictures they had at the sight and the address and directions. When he was done, he and Sam walked down the stairs as Blair was taking Sam’s bag to the front door. 

Jim said, “Naomi, here is all of the information about the hotel. Its two blocks from the gallery. The suite is all paid for and here is some money for food.” Jim had taken money out of the safe upstairs so that Naomi would have plenty on hand. “And here is my extra Visa card. Use it wisely.”

“Oh my gosh you act like I wouldn’t have money. I have plenty of money to spend on my grandchildren, but I’ll have more if you pay for the room,” She said smiling. 

Jim handed her the Visa card and then the envelope with the 500 bucks in it and smiled at her. 

“Jim, I want to thank you again for letting me take the children with me. I know this hasn’t been easy for you.”

Jim hugged Naomi and said, “Why don’t you stay here tonight?”

“I already asked her and she has plans. So we’ll see her at seven tomorrow morning.” Blair hugged his lover. 

The boys came walking down the stairs with their bag all packed and Jim said, “We still need to do up the bag with bathroom supplies.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Max said laughing and Jim has his first real moment of unease. 

“He’s kidding, dad.” Drew said laughing. 

“Well, I’m going to take off for the night. I’ll see you all in the morning. Have fun dreaming about our road trip,” Naomi said as she walked to the door. Everyone hugged her goodnight and she left. 

“We’re going to bed so we can get up early. We have our alarm set for 5:30,” Drew said. 

“We’ll be up too, to see you off. It’s not like we would just stay in bed while she drove off with you,” Blair kidded. 

Sam said,” I’m tired too. Could we read a book in my room, poppy?”

“Sure enough. Goodnight, boys. We’ll see you in the morning.” Blair walked into Sam’s room to read her a bedtime story. He was going to miss doing it on Saturday night. He already missed her and she wasn’t even gone yet. 

Blair read to her and she fell asleep half-way through. He shut all of the lights off and then met Jim in the kitchen. “Are we going to bed now too?”

Jim smiled. “I was hoping we could.”

“I meant to sleep. We’ve got a big day coming up tomorrow. I want to be bright and ready for anything,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “Well, I’m going upstairs to have fun with myself then.” He headed towards the stairs after he locked the front door for the third time that night. 

“I swear you have OCD with locking the door over and over again.”

“I just worry about anyone coming in and getting to Sam. Sometimes I hate her room being on this floor. If I had to do it over again, I would put two rooms upstairs and make that the office again,” Jim said. 

“Jim we would have no sex life with Sam next to us,” Blair pointed out. 

“I know. That’s why I don’t have it done.” Jim walked up the stairs

Blair followed him rubbing his ass the entire way. Jim smiled because he knew he was going to get some. He was one lucky son-of-a-gun. 

!!!!!!!!!!

At 5:30 the next morning, Sam woke Blair up and said, “You’re still sleeping. You told me to get up when the clock was on how old I am. It says 530. What time is that?”

“That’s what time we’re getting up. Are you ready for your big trip with Naomi?”

“You and daddy won’t miss us too much will you?” Sam said holding Blair’s hand. 

“Sam, are you sure you want to go with them? If you wanted to stay home with me and daddy, you can. They can go by themselves,” Blair assured her. 

“No, I want to go, poppy. I want to be with Max and Drew. They love me and I love them.”

Jim smiled at the talk Blair was having and got out of bed. It was time to make them breakfast. 

Jim brushed his teeth, peed and washed his hands. Then he went in to make breakfast. He could hear the boys getting up and heading down to their bathroom. 

Jim made pancakes, French toast and scrambled eggs for everyone. There was enough food for ten people on the stove when Naomi arrived at 6:30. “Oh Jim, you are such a dear. Now we don’t have to stop for breakfast. We can head right in to town and make our morning sight seeing,” Naomi said. 

Everyone sat down and ate like they hadn’t seen food in a month. Blair didn’t know why he was so damned hungry, but he was. 

Once breakfast was all done with, they all went in, brushed their teeth and got ready to go. The boys made up a bag with the toiletries in it and asked for Sam’s. Blair got them, added them to the boys’ bag and they were ready to go. 

Jim hugged each child like they weren’t coming home again. He kissed all of them too. “Geeze, dad, we’re coming home tomorrow. It’s not like you’re never going to see us again,” Max teased. 

“Hey, give your old dad a break. I just don’t like seeing my children leave without me. So shoot me.”

Then Blair gave them all hugs and kisses and no one teased him because he looked like he was going to cry. Then Blair hugged Naomi and said, “Guard them with your life, mom.”

“I will honey. See you tomorrow.” And like that, they were loading everything in the SUV and off they drove. Jim and Blair looked so lost and sad in the parking lot it was pitiful. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was worrying as usual, when the phone rang and it was Max. “Dad, we just got to Seattle. We’re going to do some sightseeing and then check in to the hotel at 2:00. The art gallery opens at 5:00. So we’ll probably call you at two and at ten or eleven when we get back from the show.”

“Are you having fun so far?” Jim asked worriedly. 

“Oh yeah, we’re having a blast. She’s telling us baby Blair stories and they are funny,” Max joked. 

“Just remember that it’s your pop and that it’s not supposed to be make fun of pop weekend,” Jim said sternly. 

Blair looked at Jim wondering what he was talking about. “Here, your pop wants to talk to you.”

Jim handed the phone to Blair. Blair said, “So what’s going on?”

“Naomi said you didn’t wear clothes for the first four years of your life. Is that true, pop?” Max asked. 

Blair sighed and said, “No, that isn’t true. She’s exaggerating. Just ignore those dumb stories.”

“We’re going sightseeing and then checking into the hotel at two. Talk to you then. I love you, pop.”

“I love you, Max. Take care of the family,” Blair said before he hung up the phone. 

He turned to Jim and said, “This is supposed to be off time for us. We’re supposed to be bopping like bunnies, right?” What are we doing wrong? I don’t feel like bopping and the idea upsets me.”

“The idea of bopping upsets you?” Jim asked. 

“No, the idea that I don’t want to bop upsets me. We should be all over each other. Know what I mean?”

Jim got down on his knees and pulled Blair into him and unzipped his jeans, took out his cock and started to suck on Blair like crazy. Blair was getting into it pretty quickly and started thrusting into Jim’s warm, inviting, mouth. Before long he threw back his head and howled with his completion. 

Jim licked him off and put him back in his jeans and said, “Next time, try not to worry so much about bopping.” Jim laughed as he zipped Blair back up. 

Blair went down on his knees and did the same thing. But Jim was so close that he came almost immediately from being on the edge sucking on Blair. Jim was breathing good and hard when the phone rang. He pulled away from Blair and answered it. “Ellison.”

“Daddy, I wanted to say hello to you when Max called, so he said I could call you anytime I wanted to today.”

“That’s right, Sam, you can call us anytime you want to,” Jim assured her. 

Blair almost laughed because Jim’s cock was lying limply outside of his jeans and looked like some type of pervert. Jim looked down to see what was causing Blair to laugh and frowned as he put himself back in his jeans. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Naomi had taken them to the Space Needle and they loved it. They had gone to a park that was filled with ducks, swans and geese. They all had a wonderful time feeding the birds. Naomi told them it was time to check in and they left. 

When they got to the room, Max said, “Wow, this place is pretty cool, right Naomi?”

“Only the best for my grandchildren.”

They all unpacked and got ready to go to the art gallery. Max called Jim really fast to tell him they were leaving the hotel. They didn’t talk too long because Naomi was telling them more stories. 

By the time they got to the art gallery, it was open. Naomi said, “You’ll stay with me at all times, no matter what.”

“We understand, Naomi,” Max said. 

“I’m just reminding you,” Naomi said as they walked in. She saw her friend and introduced her grandchildren to this wonderful artist. Her name was Becca Wood. The kids couldn’t believe how gorgeous the paintings were. It was like being right in the jungle. They were very true to life. 

There were a lot of paintings to see and there was food and drinks and everything else. Sam was starting to get tired at about 9:00 and Max said, “Naomi, can we take Sam back to the hotel and we’ll just wait for you there?”

“I’ll walk you and then I can come back. You can watch movies and order room service. How does that sound?” Naomi asked. 

“That sounds like a lot of fun. Thank you, Naomi.” Drew said. 

“Come on, let’s get going before room service closes,” Naomi suggested. They all walked quickly back to the hotel. It had gotten rather cool and none of them had jackets with them. 

When she deposited them in the room, she took off for the evening. Drew made sure the door was locked and bolted and then called Jim and Blair. 

Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Oh I must have the wrong number, I was calling for my pop.”

“Very funny, Drew. Are you guys back at the hotel now?” 

“Yes, Naomi brought us back, locked us in and she went back to the party. It was still hopping.”

“She left you there alone?” Blair asked. 

“Pop, we’re almost grown. We’re fine, we’re going to watch a pay-per-view movie and order room service. She thought that would be fun for us,” Drew explained. 

“What movie are you going to watch?” Blair asked. 

“We were thinking about Kick-ass. Does that sound all right to you?” Drew wondered. 

“No, that’s not all right. That’s a rated R movie and Sam is with you. She doesn’t get to watch rated R movies.”

“What about Alice in Wonderland?” Drew said. 

“That would be fine. But probably boring for you boys. Isn’t there anything in between?” 

“We’ll pick out something that isn’t rated R, how does that sound?” 

“Sounds like a plan. Don’t open the door to the hotel for anyone. Understood?” Blair asked. 

“Pop, we’re getting room service. We have to open the door,” Drew whined. 

“All right, but be sure it’s them at the door before you open it.”

“Say goodnight to dad for us, okay? You sleep well, pop.” Drew hung up before Blair would think of anything else to bother them with. 

!!!!!!!!!!

They ordered tons of food from room service and ate their little hearts out. Then Sam went to sleep on Max’s bed and Max and Drew were lying on his bed watching a movie on HBO. They kept hearing noises. Max finally got up and went to the door, put the bolt on and opened it to see if someone was out there. There stood Naomi, trying to get the key card to open the door. She was drunk, Max knew that much. “Oh Max, honey, will you open the door for us?”

“Us?” Max asked. 

“I brought back Becca with me and we’re going to talk all night long,” Naomi said cheerfully. 

Max opened the door, even though pop and dad had both said to only open it to Naomi. In walked Naomi, Becca and some guy. Naomi pointed in the direction of the room for Sam and her and said, “That’s my room. I’ll be in, in just a moment.”

“Where is Sam?” Naomi asked seeing both beds empty. 

“She’s sleeping with us tonight, Naomi. She does that sometimes at home too.” Max said. 

“Okay, well if you need me, we’ll be in the other room,” Naomi stumbled across the room and walked in and shut the door. 

Max shut the door to their room and locked it. 

“Drew, I think I need to call pop and dad and tell them this.”

“Who was that guy?” Drew asked. 

“I have no idea, but I don’t want a strange man in our room during the night.”

“Yeah, call them and tell them what’s going on,” Drew advised. 

Max picked up his phone and called. 

“Ellison.”

“Dad, could you come and get us at the hotel?”

Jim jumped out of bed immediately and said, “Why?”

“Naomi is back. She brought Becca from the art show and some guy we don’t know. I don’t like the idea of having strangers around Sam or us for that matter.”

“We’ll be right there. Where is Sam now?” Jim asked as he dressed. Blair was beside him dressing too. 

“She’s in bed with me. I won’t let anyone near her dad. I promise.”

“Good, now stay in the bedroom until we get there. I’ll call you on your phone when we’re outside the door. Keep that door locked.”

Jim hung up his cell and said, “I don’t know where my fucking brain was when I agreed to this. I should listen to you. You know your mother better then anyone else.”

“Jim, she wouldn’t let anyone hurt the kids.”

“Blair, she’s drunk and probably passed out. There is a stranger in the hotel room with our three children. I’m not a happy camper.”

They both rushed down the stairs after they printed out the directions again and took off for the drive to Seattle. 

!!!!!!!!!!

An hour later, Max’s phone rang and it was Jim. “We’re outside the door. Open it for us.”

“Max and Drew opened the door and hugged the two men fiercely. “We’re so glad you’re here.”

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Blair began getting some clothes on Sam. She was in pj’s and that wouldn’t work.

The boys got their bag and stuffed everything in it and then they were all ready to go. Sam was in Jim’s arms and Blair had a hold of Drew and Max. The boys knew that their dad’s were plenty upset. 

They got down to the SUV and Jim got everyone settled in the back seat. The drive home was very quiet. Jim finally said, “Drew and Max, we’re really proud of you for using your head tonight. Your grandmother wasn’t using hers, that’s for sure.”

“We had a really good time, until then,” Drew admitted. “They were serving champagne at the party and she had quite a few of them.”

“That’s all fine and dandy, but there was a strange man and woman in our children’s room that didn’t belong there. This is unacceptable behavior,” Blair ranted. 

The rest of the drive was silent. Jim didn’t want to say anything he couldn’t take back later. So he just shut his mouth. 

An hour later, they were parked in the parking lot outside their house. They got the kids upstairs and put to bed for the night. 

“Jim, I can’t believe she did this.”

 

“Blair, I should have listened to you. The next time, slap me in the face when I think I know something better then you do. You know how she is. You probably knew that she might do something like this.”

“I was afraid of this. She pulled this a number of times with me. And I was always scared. Thank God the boys called us and we could get to them quickly. 

They climbed into bed and both of them knew it might be awhile before they slept. They were very angry. 

The phone rang at 4:00 and Jim answered it. 

“What?”

“Jim, have you heard from the kids?” Naomi asked sounding scared. 

“Yes, Naomi, we picked our children up because they were scared to be in a hotel room with two strangers. Bring Blair’s car back tomorrow, but don’t expect him to talk to you. He’s one pissed off father.”

“I’m sorry, Jim. I drank too much and wasn’t thinking. I’m not used to drinking.”

“Naomi, I trusted you and you let me down. It won’t happen again.”

“Oh I would never do this again. The next time I’ll be sure to say sober,” Naomi swore. 

Jim laughed and said, “Next time? You must be joking right? There will be no next time ever again.”

“I’ll see you both tomorrow and talk to you when you’ve cooled down. I think you need to meditate, Jim.”

“Meditate this, Naomi.” And Jim slammed the phone down as hard as he could. 

Blair kissed his lover and said, “Calm down. We’ll get through this. We learned a hard lesson and it won’t happen again.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. When she comes tomorrow, we’re just going to tell her what you did tonight. She has to understand what could have happened. And she didn’t even notice they were gone until four. God, I’m just embarrassed to say she’s my mom.”

“Go to sleep, babe. We’ll see things clearer in the morning.”

Blair went into Jim’s arms even more and they slowly went to sleep. 

Things weren’t going to be fun the next day, but it was something that had to be done. 

Fuck meditation. 

And fuck Naomi. 

The end


	66. Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has to deal with his mother and isn’t happy about it.

Family Life Part 66  
Mothers  
By Patt

 

  
Word Count:1741

 

Summary: Blair has to deal with his mother and isn’t happy about it. 

Notes: This is just a short one to let you know that Blair didn’t just forget about his mom. 

 

Jim woke up the following morning and went downstairs to make a nice breakfast for the kids and Blair. He knew that it was going to be a hard day for Blair. Having to tell your mother that you don’t trust her with your kids would be a hard call. But Jim and Blair knew that it had to be made. 

While he was making the pancakes and putting them in the warming tray, Samantha came walking in. 

“Daddy, I thought we stayed in another city last night.”

“Well, we had to come and get you and the boys because Naomi was acting like she was the child. So we had to bring you home. Max and Drew were quite upset with Naomi and you slept through the entire thing.”

“Oh no, are you mad at Naomi? Does this mean I don’t have a gramma anymore?” Sam was nibbling at her nails.

“No, it just means we won’t let you go anywhere alone with her. She doesn’t watch you like we would watch you,” Jim explained. 

Max and Drew walked into the room and Max said, “Big breakfast for pop, right?”

“Yeah, your gramma is going to be here in a little while and I know it’s going to be hard for you pop to say the things he has to say. So let’s all try and make things easy for him this morning,” Jim suggested. 

“I think I want to start calling her gramma,” Drew said. 

Jim wondered what that had to do with anything. “Why?”

“Because I think she got confused with us calling her Naomi and thought we were good friends instead of being gramma and grandkids. She just got confused. She needs to know how to treat grandkids and friends differently. Don’t you think, Max?”

“Yeah, Drew, I agree with you. I hope pop doesn’t come down too hard on her, because we love her and all. We just don’t want to be in her care,” Max agreed. 

Blair came walking into the kitchen and said, “That’s what I’m going to tell her today, Drew. She has to realize how you treat your grandchildren and you might be on something with the name business. Call her gramma from now on and we’ll see if that doesn’t help fix things a little. But I want you all to know that you’re not to go with her without our permission. If she stopped by for no reason while we were at work, you have to say no. My mom is too flighty to take on the care of three kids. And we love you too much to have something happen to you.”

“Everyone sit down for breakfast, it’s ready,” Jim called out over his shoulder. 

They all ate well and then helped Jim clean the kitchen up. Even Sam helped with loading the dishwasher. And as usual as soon as she left the room, Jim reloaded it to make him happy. This made Max and Drew smile like crazy. 

Blair went in and sat down to read the paper and there was a knock on the door. Max grabbed Sam and said, “Come on, you can play Wii with us.” Sam went along with her brothers happily. 

They all took off up the stairs and Blair felt bad for them. He knew they felt guilty about everything happening. They always blamed themselves first. 

Blair opened up the door and his mother stood there looking sad. “Blair honey, I’m so sorry about last night.” She hugged him close to her but he didn’t hug her back. 

“Come in and sit down, Mom,” Blair said as he shut the door and moved into the living room. Jim joined him on the sofa and Naomi sat on the love seat across from them. 

“I know you’re angry with me. I drank some champagne, which I’m not used to doing and I don’t even remember what happened. I promise I’ll never do that again,” she explained. 

“Oh mom, there will never be a next time. I wouldn’t let you take our kids to the grocery store right now. You’re too damn wild. I knew this and still let them go, so it’s partly my fault. I was hoping that you had changed as you got older, but you’re still the happy go lucky person you were when I was a kid. I didn’t like it then and I like it even less now when I have children to raise.”

“So you’re telling me because I screwed up once, I never get my grandchildren again?” Naomi was getting angry now. 

“That’s what I’m saying, mom. We would never trust you again. Sad, but true. The boys were scared and they don’t even scare that easy.”

“What in the world were they scared of? I was there. I would have protected them,” she insisted. 

“Naomi, you didn’t even know the man that was in the hotel room with you. And why were a couple in your hotel room anyway? What were you doing? What were you thinking?” Jim decided to say something too. 

“Honestly, Jim, I passed out so I don’t know what happened, but when I woke up, I would have cared for them. You know this, right?”

“Naomi, what if that man had gone into the room with our children? You didn’t know him from Adam. He could have hurt our children or taken them for all you knew. You were too busy being drunk. You always give lectures to Blair about drinking beer now and then so I don’t ever want to hear another lecture come out of your mouth about drinking,” Jim growled. 

“Blair honey, you can’t mean this. I won’t be able to see my own grandchildren?”

“Mom, you can see them whenever you like. But it has to be with us around. They were scared and I won’t let something like this happen again.”

“And by the way, Naomi, the kids decided they are calling you gramma from now on. Max and Drew think that you treated them as friends when they called you Naomi. They wanted a grandmother, not a friend. They have friends,” Jim pointed out. 

“I don’t want to be called gramma.”

“Then don’t come and visit, mom.”

“Jim talked you into this didn’t he? He’s always been controlling, but I didn’t realize how much,” Naomi spat out. 

“Mom, I wanted to go in and wake you up last night and slap you senseless, but he wouldn’t let me. He said it would be better when I was cooled off. So I listened to him. He doesn’t control me, he advises me sometimes as I do him. Don’t try turning this around on Jim. It’s not his fault you were a flake with our children.”

“Well, I never…”

“That’s the problem, you never think before you talk or act. It was pitiful when Max and Drew called because they didn’t know the man and woman that you brought home from the gallery. They could have been big time perves for all you knew, but you didn’t care. You were there to have fun,” Blair was angry now. He got up and started pacing the floor in front of Naomi. 

“Blair, remember all of the places I took you? Did you ever get hurt?” Naomi wanted to know. 

“No, I lucked out. There was always one good grown up around to help me out. So luckily I wasn’t hurt. But there were many times where I wanted to run like crazy and find another home.”

“So I can’t take the kids to the mall today and out for lunch?” Naomi asked. 

Jim stood up and said, “Not today, Naomi. Not today.” Jim walked into the kitchen and Blair knew Jim was upset about everything, especially his lover being left with strangers when he was a child. This was news to Jim. So Blair knew he wouldn’t take it well. 

“Can I at least see them?” Naomi asked. 

“Mom, I think that you should give them a few days. They took off upstairs when you knocked on the door. They feel like they ratted you out, and they shouldn’t have to worry about something like that, should they?” 

Naomi looked like she was going to cry. “Blair, I just want to hug them and tell them I love them.”

“Mom, you have a screwy way of showing that to them. Give them four or five days and then come back. They need time,” Blair suggested. 

“Here are your keys to your SUV. Thank you for the loan. I don’t know when I’ll see you again, sweetie. I probably will go back to Peru.”

Blair took the keys and smiled at her. “Have a good time, Mom.” Blair hugged her goodbye and walked her to the door. Jim didn’t come out of the kitchen and Blair didn’t push him on it. 

When Blair shut the door, Jim came around the corner and pulled Blair into his arms. “I’m sorry, Chief. Things shouldn’t have to be this hard.”

“No, they shouldn’t. But we’re going to have a great week. We’re going to find something fun to do for next weekend. We’re going to make it up to the kids. Maybe we could plan a nice camping trip,” Blair said. 

“It’s starting to get pretty cool at night for camping. If we camp outdoors anyway. If we go in the cabin, that’s a different story,” Jim added. 

“We’ll figure out what to do, but let’s take the kids to a movie today and out to eat for dinner. It’ll be a good day for them. I know that Drew and Max feel guilty for tattling on my mom. We have to make them feel good about everything. Okay?”

“I love you, Chief.”

“And I love you.”

They kissed for a few minutes and then Blair said, “Find a movie that we can all see together as a family.”

“How about The Expendables?” Jim teased. 

“Get serious, I want something that’s not going to warp them for life,” Blair joked back. 

They went upstairs to find something on the computer and plan their day out. 

Things were going to be fine. The kids were fine. Life was fine. It got a little topsy turvy but it was back to normal again. 

The end


	67. Drip, Drip, Drip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is keeping Jim up at night and it’s not Blair.

Family Life Part 67  
Drip, Drip, Drip  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3280 and this doesn’t include the recipes at the end. 

 

Summary: Something is keeping Jim up at night and it’s not Blair. 

 

Notes: Thank you to Bee for the suggestion for this story. I’m having fun with all of them. 

 

  
Jim laid upstairs ready to scream. He could hear a drip somewhere in the house, but he was yet to find it. When he asked Blair to listen for it, Blair did and fell asleep. Jim wished he could do the same damn thing. He was exhausted. He couldn’t find the leak anywhere during the day. But at night when all was quiet he could hear it quite well and it was driving him insane. He was going to have to figure something out because even when Blair turned on the white generating noise machine, Jim could still hear it. Blair accused him of imagining it, if anyone could believe that. The kids thought he was nuts. Blair thought he was nuts. Hell, even Jim thought he was nuts. But something was going to have to be done and that’s all there was to it. Jim needed a plan. He was going to ask Blair about it the next day even if it meant Blair was going to laugh all the way to work and back. Jim didn’t care. He was desperate. 

Jim put the pillow over his head and still heard, ‘drip, drip, drip’ and he sighed rather loudly until Blair woke up. 

“Jim, I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t get to sleep. You’ve woken me up three nights in a row. One of us needs to get some sleep. It’s going to be me. Don’t wake me up again.”

“Chief, you still don’t hear it?” Jim asked once again. 

Blair lay there and listened and said, “Nope, don’t hear a damn thing other then my clock ticking beside the bed. How about if I put some music on to help you sleep? You know Robert Cray Band always helps you sleep.”

Jim looked at him as if he was insane. “No, Robert Cray Band gets me in the mood for fucking, but it doesn’t put me to sleep. Speaking of that, want to fool around since we’re both awake?”

“No Jim, I want to sleep. Now leave me alone. The next time you wake me up to listen to a non-existing drip, I’m going to make you sleep in the tub. I mean it.”

Jim moved up to Blair and pushed his hard-on up against Blair’s leg and Blair said, “God, I don’t believe it. You’re horny all the time. Even when you can’t sleep you’re horny. Does the drip make you hard or something?”

Jim pulled away from Blair and looked hurt. “No… I couldn’t sleep so I was thinking about you. Then I was thinking about us fucking and the next thing I knew I was hard. So shoot me.”

“Don’t temp me, Jim. We are not fucking at 3:00 in the morning. I need more sleep then this. Leave me alone. I beg of you,” Blair pleaded. 

“Fine, I’ll go make my rounds of the sinks and try and find the leak again,” Jim said sounding quite annoyed. 

“Jim, if you get out of this bed once more tonight, I’m not letting you back in for a week. I mean this. Now go to sleep.” Blair pulled the pillow over his head and started mumbling about stupid Sentinels and Jim just smiled. 

Jim kissed Blair’s shoulder and Blair pulled the pillow off his face and said, “I just know you aren’t going to try and still get sex.”

Jim went over to his side of the bed and turned his back to Blair. Blair was all right with this, because he wanted to sleep. Now if he could just get ‘back’ to sleep he’d have it made. 

Jim lay there listening to the drip for another two hours and then fell asleep at 5:00. The alarm went off at 6:00 and Jim wished he was dead. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Yeah, Jim thinks we have a leaky faucet somewhere and he can’t figure out where,” Blair was telling Connor. 

“What do you mean you can’t figure it out?” Connor asked somewhat baffled. 

“He can’t figure out which faucet it is and during the day it doesn’t seem to leak,” Blair told her. 

“Why don’t you put a towel in the sinks before you go to bed? The one that is damp in the morning is the one with the leak.”

“God, Connor, I can’t believe we didn’t try that. He’s tried everything else, that’s for sure. I’ll tell him about that now,” Blair said as he walked over to Jim’s desk. 

Jim looked up and said, “I heard. We’ll try it tonight and see if that works.”

“Then all we need to do is find a good plumber,” Blair said. 

“What are you talking about? I’ll fix the leak.”

“Jim, you can’t even ‘find’ the fucking leak. How could you fix it?” Blair knew it wasn’t nice to tease a man on such little sleep, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I’ll have you know that I’ve been doing my own plumbing work for years. I haven’t called a plumber since…”

“Jim, Jim, Jim. Don’t you know that you should never do home repairs yourself? You should always have them done for you, so you can call them up again if something doesn’t work right. If you fix it, you’re still stuck with the same problem as you started with. We’ll hire it done.”

“Blair, Blair, Blair. No we won’t hire it done. I’m fixing the fucking leak if it’s the last thing I do.” Jim walked off to the break room for more coffee and Blair just smiled. 

Blair knew it might be the last thing he did, if Jim kept waking him up every night like he had been doing. 

Simon walked by and said, “Both you and Jim look like you haven’t slept in weeks. What’s the problem?” 

“It’s Jim,” Blair answered shortly. 

“What’s he done now?” Simon asked. 

Blair told him what was going on and Jim came and sat down at his desk and Simon started laughing. “Jim, you do know that you can hire someone to figure out where the leak is, right?”

“Simon, thank you for your concern but I’m going to find it and fix it myself.” Jim started to work on his file and Simon walked away laughing out loud. 

Blair looked over at Jim and saw the hurt look on his face and felt bad for a moment. Then he remembered how tired he was and laughed along with Simon. 

This was like war. Jim knew he had to do it and do it correctly, now. He would show them. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When the guys walked into the loft, Max said, “Man you guys look beat. Want me to make dinner?”

“That would be so nice, Max. Why don’t you ask Drew to help? I would appreciate a little nap before we eat. I’m exhausted,” Blair said. 

“Is dad still waking you up all night about the leak?” Max asked trying not to smile. 

“You know there is water leaking somewhere in this house and when I find it and fix it you’re all going to have to eat your words,” Jim said as he sat down in the living room to pout. 

Max went to get Drew to help with dinner. Sam came walking out of her room and said, “Daddy did you find the leak yet?”

Blair couldn’t help it, he laughed. Jim was pissed. “No sweetie, not yet. Would you like to help me find the leak after dinner?”

“Sure. I’m just in my room doing my homework right now. Can we start looking right now?” Sam asked. 

“Sweetie, I don’t hear it right now. It’s only at night when I hear it,” Jim explained. 

“So it only leaks while we sleep?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know, Sam. We’ll look after dinner and see what we can find,” Jim assured her. 

“Okay, daddy. I’m going to finish my homework and then I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, pumpkin. You’re much nicer than poppy who keeps laughing at daddy.”

“Max and Drew laugh at you too, daddy,” Sam informed him. 

Max said, “Sorry dad. We’ll try and keep it to ourselves from now on.”

“I’m going to lie on the sofa until dinner is done. Let me know when it’s time to eat,” Jim said grumpily. 

Blair was upstairs listening as he was trying to sleep and almost laughed when Sam had told him that the boys were making fun of him too. But he didn’t. Instead he went to sleep in about two seconds flat. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“Dad, it’s time to get up. Dinner is on the table,” Max said as he gently woke Jim. Max had hated waking the poor man up, because he knew that Jim was getting no sleep at all. 

“Thanks, Max. I’m starving. I only had a candy bar today,” Jim got up, went into the bathroom and washed his hands. Just seeing the damn faucet pissed him off all over again. 

Drew was upstairs waking Blair up and he hated waking his pop up too. “Pop, it’s time for dinner.”

“Thanks, Drew. I’ll be right down,” Blair answered and followed Drew down the stairs. 

As they all sat down to dinner, Blair noticed how exhausted Jim really looked. It was time to stop teasing the poor man. 

“Dinner is excellent, Drew and Max. Thank you so much for doing this for us. It’s nice having teens in the house,” Blair said. 

“Most people don’t admit to liking teenagers too much,” Drew said smiling. 

“Well, we do. We’re lucky we’re stuck with you two,” Jim said seriously. 

“Hey, what about me? Are you lucky to have me?” Sam wondered. 

“Yes, honey, we’re thrilled to have you. You’re a big help too,” Blair admitted. 

They all ate and talked about their days at school and at work. Jim finally started to clean the table and Drew said, “We got it, dad. You and pop go and watch the news and chat with Sam.”

“Thanks, boys, everything was wonderful. I love stuffed pork chops,” Jim confessed happily. 

“The Zucchini and Asparagus Casserole was fantastic as well. It went nicely with the chops, “Blair added. 

“Thank you, we had a good time making them. Did you like them Sam?” Drew asked. 

“I love them. I love meat,” Sam said. 

“You take after daddy, he loves meat too.” Blair smiled at all of them and went in to sit down to watch the news. 

“It’s good to eat meat, huh daddy? That way maybe we can find the leak and fix it for poppy,” Sam said. 

Blair had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, but Max and Drew laughed all the way into the kitchen. 

Jim sat down on the sofa next to Blair and said, “Everyone laughs at me. I don’t even know why I try?”

“Jim, we should call a plumber and have him take care of it.”

“Blair, give me a few days to find the leak.”

“Whatever makes you happy, but if you wake me up tonight, I’m not going to be nice.”

Jim said, “You were nice last night? I don’t think so.”

“Jim, I wanted to kill you, so yes I was nice last night. That would be this morning, not last night.”

“Whatever. I’m going to find this damn leak if it kills me.”

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim got up an hour later and found Sam. She followed him around as he listened in the walls and under the sinks. 

“Daddy, there aren’t any faucets in the wall. Why are you listening to the wall?”

“Sam, sometimes there are leaks in the walls and I’m just making sure I don’t hear the leak anywhere in those walls. We need to make sure there isn’t a huge leak somewhere we can’t see,” Jim said. 

After about an hour, Sam said, “Can I go and watch some tv in my room? I’m done with my homework and this is boring, daddy.”

“Sure, go ahead. Jim continued to listen to the walls and under the sinks until it was time to give Sam her bath for the evening. Jim went and got her and helped her get into the tub. He poured the bubbles into the already filling tub and Sam squealed with delight. 

Blair stood in the doorway and asked, “Need any help, Jim?”

“I think I can handle this, Chief.”

Blair walked upstairs to see if the boys needed any help with homework. He knocked and heard Max say, “Come in.”

“Boys, do you have your homework done for tonight?”

Drew was the first to answer. “I got mine all finished and put in my backpack already.”

“So do I,” Max agreed. 

Jim came up carrying Sam and said, “Someone wanted to say goodnight.”

“You’re going to bed already, pop?” Max teased. 

Sam said, “I’m going to bed silly. Daddy still has to find the leak.”

Both boys burst out laughing and tried to stop. But it was too late. 

“Boys, get ready for bed, it’s almost bedtime,” Blair suggested. 

They both went running down the stairs hoping to get away from the hurt look on Jim’s face. 

Jim had Sam give smooches to her poppy and then tucked her in bed and read her a story. When she was sleeping, Jim walked in to the bathroom and got ready for bed himself. He had decided that tomorrow he would call a plumber and that’s all there was to it. He was tired of being laughed at. 

He heard the drip and groaned. “Fuck it, I’m finding this damn thing tonight.” Jim didn’t realize he had just said it aloud. 

Jim started listening and realized it was behind the tub wall. He was going to have to pull the faucet out and see how much damage had been done by the leaking. He went to get his tool box and Blair just frowned as he walked by with it at 10:00 in the evening. Blair knew it was going to be another long night. Blair then heard Jim pounding on the wall in their bathroom and this worried him some. 

Blair walked into the bathroom and saw that Jim had a hole in the wall behind the pipe that led to the tub faucet. Blair didn’t even know what to say. It was quite the mess. 

“Jim, what in the hell are you doing?”

“I found the leak. I found it. It was easy once I set my mind to it. Now I just need to repair this pipe leading to the faucet. It’s leaking below, so this could have been major damage if we wouldn’t have taken care of it now.” Jim seemed quite proud of himself and very, very pleased. 

“Turn the water off in here and we’ll wait until morning,” Blair advised. 

“I’m going to try and get it done tonight before I go to bed,” Jim answered. 

“Jim, it’s ten o’clock. Let’s let everyone sleep tonight and you can do it tomorrow on your day off. How does that sound?” 

“Yeah, I guess I could do that,” Jim replied. 

Jim shut the water valve off in the tub and then got ready for bed. He was happy as hell that he had found the leak. Now to get it fixed. He was going to show everyone. They wouldn’t be laughing tomorrow. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim woke up at 4:00 in the morning and heard water dripping, no more like gushing and got out of bed to check and see what was going on. When he got downstairs, he walked into the bathroom and the tub was filling with water leaking from the pipe that was exposed. Jim sighed and wondered what he had done to deserve this. Then he saw that the pipe was leaking in the wall too. He was going to have to shut the water off in the house to fix this. So that’s what he did and began to chip away at the wall and get closer to the pipe problem. He didn’t even notice how fast the time was flying by. It had been almost over two hours. He was so into it, he didn’t even hear Blair walk into the bathroom. 

“Oh my God, Jim, what have you done?”

Jim jumped when he heard Blair’s voice and knew he had been caught red-handed. “I’ll get it fixed, don’t you worry.”

Blair used the bathroom and then flushed the toilet and no water filled the bowl back up again and he said, “Jim did you shut the water off in the house?”

“Yeah, that’s the only way to fix this mess.”

“Jim, they have to get ready for school. What do you suggest we do? Go to the neighbors?” Blair asked sarcastically. 

Jim tightened the pipe that he was working on and the damn thing stripped and he knew he had fucked up big time. He laid his head against what was left of the wall in the tub area and just stayed there. 

“Jim, do you want me to call the plumber now?”

“Yes, I just stripped this and I can’t fix it. I need help,” Jim confessed. 

Blair went into the kitchen and called the plumber they had had to call once and talked to him for a short period of time. Blair walked into the bathroom and said, “He said not to turn the water on in the house because it could damage the wall even more and flood the bathroom. So I guess we’ll call Daryl downstairs and see if we can use his bathroom today.”

Jim sat dejectedly on the side of the tub with his head in his hands. “I honestly just wanted to fix it myself. I wanted to show you that I knew what I was doing.”

“But Jim, you’re not a plumber, why would you think you’d know how to do it? Do you think a plumber knows how to shoot a killer or stop a suspect from hurting someone?”

“No…”

“There you go. He doesn’t try and do your job, so you shouldn’t try and do his. Now let’s get the kids up and get them down to Daryl’s one at a time. You call Daryl while I get the kids up.”

Jim went into the kitchen and dialed Daryl’s number and asked if they could all come down there one at a time and take showers. Daryl of course said yes. Then they took their turns and got ready for school. Jim and Blair were off that day, so they could await the arrival of the plumber. 

Max drove everyone to school and Jim and Blair were left to wait for the good or bad news about the leak. 

“Jim, the next time you hear a leak in the wall, I want you to call a plumber right away. If you can hear it leaking, that’s bad. Understood?” 

“Yeah, it’s understood. I’m sorry I was so stubborn. I really wanted to do it myself,” Jim said shamefully. 

“We’ll see how much it’s going to cost to put the wall back up and the tile. He might give us a good price to do it,” Blair said. 

“I think we could do it ourselves, Chief.”

“Jim, did we learn nothing here today?” Blair ranted. 

“You’re right. We’ll have it done and see that it’s done by professionals. Sorry,” Jim said. 

“Now you’re talking,” Blair said happily. 

The end  
___________________________________  
BAKED STUFFED PORK CHOPS

 

6 rib pork chops (1 1/2 inch thick, each about 3/4 lb.)  
1/4 c. all-purpose flour  
2 tbsp. butter  
Salt to taste  
1 c. white wine, apple juice or cider

STUFFING:

4 slices day old bread  
1/2 c. finely chopped onion  
1/4 c. butter  
2 tbsp. chopped parsley  
1 1/2 tsp. salt  
1/8 tsp. black pepper  
1/2 c. finely chopped celery  
1/2 c. dark raisins (optional)  
1 tsp. dried marjoram leaves

Make stuffing. Cut bread into 1/4 inch cubes. In 1/4 cup hot butter in large skillet, saute onion and celery, stirring until onion is golden, about 5 minutes. Add bread cubes; stir to combine. Remove from heat. Add parsley, raisins, 1 1/2 teaspoon salt, marjoram and pepper; cut a pocket in each pork chop. 

Preheat oven to 350 degrees. Using sharp paring knife, cut a pocket in each pork chop, all the way to the rib. Fill pocket with stuffing; fasten with 2 wooden picks. Coat chops on both sides with flour-salt mixture. 

Heat butter in large skillet. Brown chops well on both sides, about 10 minutes on each side. Remove from skillet. Add juice, wine or cider to skillet. Stir over medium heat to dissolve browned bits. Pour into bottom of roasting pan. Stand chops in bottom of pan. Cover with foil. Bake 1 hour. Remove from oven; discard wooden picks. Bake chops, uncovered, 40 minutes or until tender. Serves 6.

 

  
ZUCCHINI AND ASPARAGUS CASSEROLE

 

  
1 medium zucchini  
1 8 oz. pack Kraft Monterey Jack Cheese, shredded  
1 can Campbell's Cream of Asparagus soup, undiluted  
1/2 cup UNCLE BEN'S® rice, partially cooked and drained  
small amount fresh onion and/or garlic (or onion and garlic salt)  
salt and pepper  
parsley flakes  
sweet basil flakes

Preheat oven to 350°F. 

Peel, remove seeds, and dice zucchini to bitesize pieces. Mix all of the above ingredients in a casserole dish seasoning with salt, pepper, basil, parsley, garlic and onion as desired (or to taste). 

Bake for 35-40 minutes. 

This meal is quick and easy to prepare.


	68. The Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max feels like someone is watching them.

Family Life Part 68  
The Stalker  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4343

 

Summary: Max feels like someone is watching them. 

 

Notes: Thanks to Bee for the idea. I didn’t want it to get too heavy, so this isn’t as serious as it could be. And then again, I’m just starting. It might be. 

 

 

Max was eagerly awaiting Jim and Blair to get home. He had something to discuss with them and wanted to talk to them in private. So as soon as Jim and Blair walked in the door, Samantha went running to them and gave hugs and kisses. Then Drew walked up and said, “How did you day go, dads?”

Max didn’t say anything and Jim was watching him like a hawk. He knew something was up. “Our day was fine. Anything new around here?” 

“No, dad, it’s pretty calm. Max has been being a butt head all afternoon long, but other than that, we’re all fine,” Drew answered. 

“Max, why are you being a butthead?” Jim asked. 

“Could I talk to you in private?” Max said very seriously and even Blair took notice of this. 

Blair smiled and said, “Come on upstairs with us and you can talk to us. Drew, how would you like to start dinner? Sam could help.”

“Sure, we’ll do that. See if you can give him his sense of humor back. He’s no fun whatsoever.” Drew took Sam and walked into the kitchen. He figured he could look and see what they had out for dinner and go with the flow. 

Jim and Blair walked upstairs and were dreading talking to Max. Both men had a feeling it was something bad. 

“Sit down and talk to us,” Jim said. 

Max sat down on the chair by the dresser and said, “How do you know if someone is stalking you?”

Jim and Blair looked at each other and didn’t know what to say. They were expecting a million things to come out of his mouth, but that wasn’t one of them. “What do you mean, stalking you?” Blair asked. 

“I’m not sure, but I think someone is following us. I see him in the shadows and in a car that is way behind us every day. This has been going on for about four days now and I decided I might not just be acting weird, maybe there is someone following us.”

“You said you saw him in the shadows. Did you see a man?” Jim asked. 

“I can’t swear to it, but I would say a tall man about your size dad. He’s always in the shadows when I look. We stopped and got ice cream today and I saw him in the shadows across the street watching us. Then when he saw me looking at him, he left. Just like that he was gone.” Max was very nervous. His poor little body was shaking and Jim and Blair both pulled him up out of the chair and hugged him. He accepted the hug gratefully and said, “What should I do?”

“Well, as of tomorrow, I’m going to have Connor on it. He won’t notice her so much and we have to be sure to tell Drew not to mention he sees her if he does. Now keeping Sam from saying hello to Connor is going to be a big problem. We’ll see how the first day goes and then we’ll plan it from there. Why didn’t you tell us the first day, Max?” Jim asked. 

“I figured I had an overactive imagination. You know you just gave all of those stranger danger stories to Sam, so I figured I was just being panicky. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything right away. But yesterday I saw the shadow of a man and today I saw that same shadow. I could only see his eyes. They were spooky looking in the shadows,” Max admitted. 

Blair said, “We’re going to call Simon about this tonight and have you watched day and night. We’re going to see who this is, because it could be someone after me or dad. We don’t want that to happen, so we’ll stay on top of it. But I don’t think we need to scare Drew and Sam yet. What do you think, Jim?”

“I think we need to tell Drew, but not Sam. It’ll freak her out and she won’t want to leave the house. But Drew is a good kid, he knows when to run and so forth, so we can get this guy caught and see what’s going on,” Jim replied. 

“I’ll go downstairs and take over the cooking, and you can tell Drew, Jim. I’ll send him right up.” Blair walked down the stairs, shaking on the inside even though you couldn’t tell on the outside. Why was someone watching his family? Why was Blair so scared? He didn’t know anything about it yet, so it didn’t pay to get nervous or anything. Besides, Connor wouldn’t let anything happen to their family. He knew that much. And who would be watching out for a big pregnant woman to be the shadow of their children? He had to believe that everything would work out just fine. There was nothing else to think about except the good things. 

He walked into the kitchen and said, “Drew, dad wants to see you upstairs for a moment. I’m going to take over dinner with Miss Samantha. Is that all right with you, Missy?”

“I’d love you to help me, poppy.”

Drew walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs without saying a word. He could tell Blair seemed upset about something. What was going on? When he got upstairs, Jim filled him in on what was happening and that he had to act like normal tomorrow when they got out of school. Jim said, “Do you ever feel like you’re being watched while in school?”

“No, I never have, but I do feel it when we get out of school. Do you notice anything, Drew?” Max asked. 

“I didn’t, but I’m going to pay attention now. So a pervert is watching us?” Drew wondered. 

“I don’t know, Drew. It could be someone that wants to hurt you kids, therefore I’m going to see about putting Connor on it. No one would look at a pregnant person and worry about being watched by her. She’s a perfect decoy. I want you to do the same thing you did today. Leave school, pick Sam up and then drive downtown for ice cream. Keep it exactly the same and Connor will be waiting on the other side of the street from the ice cream shop. Don’t be afraid, she would never let anything happen to any of you. All right?” Jim asked. 

“We trust Megan. I feel better now that I told you. Drew, don’t be so worried, I won’t let anyone hurt you either. Remember, we do know some Karate. It’s not like we’re defenseless,” Max said hoping to calm his brother down. 

“What if he’s after Sam?” Drew asked. 

“Then we’ll get him, Drew. Don’t you worry, okay?” Jim assured them. 

“Dad, I think we should do something different tomorrow, because he’s not going to expect us to do the very same thing. How about the Library tomorrow? I need to take some books back anyhow and Sam loves the library. There are all of those empty buildings across the street that could hide this guy and maybe Megan could find him,” Max suggested. 

“Okay, change of plans you’ll go to the library. No where else. To the library and back home. Don’t let anyone out of your sight, Max,” Jim instructed. “And Drew, don’t stare across the street, because then he’ll know you see him. Try and not watch the street at all. Ignore him as much as you can.”

“How are we going to keep Sam under control? She likes to wander off now and then at the library,” Drew mentioned. 

“Not tomorrow. Actually, not any day. If she can’t stay with you, she doesn’t get to go. I mean that, if she starts acting up, you tell her that you all have to leave. She might just shape up fine and dandy from then on.”

Max and Drew stood up and Drew said, “Okay, so you know that Megan will be our watcher?”

“I’m going to call her tonight. She and Mason are off tomorrow. I might have Mason be inside the library watching out the window while she’s across the street,” Jim said, “I’m going to call them now. You boys go ahead and do your homework and act like nothing is wrong. We’ll get this taken care of fast and easily. Wait and see.”

Jim stayed upstairs and called Connor’s home phone. 

“Connor.”

“Hi, I need to ask you a favor,” Jim began. 

“Sure, you know all you need to do is ask,” Connor answered. 

Jim explained what was going on and what he needed the next day. She told Mason while she was on the phone with Jim. Mason got on the other extension and talked to Jim too. They worked it out so both of them would be there the next day. Connor swore they would guard the kids with their lives and Jim believed it. Connor was wild about these kids. 

“Thank you, guys. Max said they would be at the library at about 3:30, so if you could work things out for then, that would be perfect,” Jim said. 

Jim hung up the phone when they had worked it all out and put on his game face. He needed to look normal, not scared to death like he was. 

Jim walked down the stairs and Blair was setting the table. Jim smiled at Blair and Blair whispered, “Did you call Megan?”

“Yes, I did. She and Mason are both off tomorrow and will be there. Mason is going to be on the inside and Connor is going to be in the shadows across the street. I told her to be very careful. I would die if something happened to her. That baby is just as important as our kids are. So I told her no heroics. She promised she would be good. Mason said he would be on top of everything. I believe that they’ll do a good job. If nothing else, they might just get a license number or make of car that we can start with.”

“Good, I feel better already. Although I would like to follow them myself,” Blair confessed. 

Dinner was quiet for a change. Even Sam seemed to sense that something was off. She finally said, “Daddy, can you help me with homework when we’re done eating? I have a lot of it tonight and I need help.”

“Good Lord, how much homework could they give out in Kindergarten?” Blair asked. 

“Yesterday afternoon she had quite a bit to do. It’s not like when we were in K or first grade. They’re way ahead of the game now,” Max said. 

“Sam do you always tell your brothers thank you for helping with your homework?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yes. I love my brothers. No one else has cool brothers like I do. They all have icky brothers,” Sam said making Max and Drew laugh and mess up her hair. 

“I’m glad you love your brothers. They love you too. We have a good family, that’s for sure,” Blair said happily. 

Jim got up and started clearing the table for dishes to be done. “Max, could you please close the drapes on the balcony door for me?”

“Dad, that would be a change that someone might notice,” Max whispered. 

“Okay, just sit in the living room and do your homework. Pop and I are going to clean the kitchen and then I’m going to help Sam with her homework,” Jim said as he got things off the table as soon as he could. He didn’t want the boys in the living room by themselves for long anyway. 

Blair was doing the dishes and said, “Sneak upstairs and get down on the floor and see if you see anyone watching the house through the window.”

“Okay.” Jim did just as he was asked. He went upstairs, got down to the floor and crawled to the window and peered out to see if he could see anything. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust. It was really dark. Then he saw him. There was a man across the street watching something. He would guess it was Max and Drew. Jim looked around to see if he saw a vehicle out of place but saw nothing. When he looked back at the person in the shadows, he was gone. Jim looked all over the place and didn’t see him anywhere. Then he saw a green SUV pull out of the parking lot across the street. Jim thought it might be him. He couldn’t see in, because he had limo tint on all of his windows. 

Jim walked downstairs and went into the kitchen and told Blair about it. 

“Did you get the license number?” Blair asked. 

“No, he was facing an odd direction, I wouldn’t have seen it no matter what. But it was a green SUV. We’ll check and see if we can find anything out on the computer tomorrow,” Jim said. 

“Jim, it’s not like we can put in a green SUV. There would be thousands.”

Jim thought for a moment and said, “It looked like a GMC. I think that’s what it said on the hood ornament. That would help, wouldn’t it?” 

“Yes, that narrows it down. Now if Megan and Mason find something tomorrow we’ll have it made,” Blair said as he closed the dishwasher and started it up. 

“Let’s help the kids with their homework,” Jim said. 

“Sounds good to me. It’ll take our minds off of everything,” Blair agreed. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When everyone was in bed for the night, Jim double checked the locks on the windows and the doors. He wanted their home to be super safe. With his hearing, the chances of anyone getting in would be slim to none. 

He got upstairs and undressed and climbed into bed with Blair. Blair held on for dear life. “Jim, I’m so scared. I called Simon and told him what was going on. He said we need to file a report tomorrow and if Connor doesn’t find anything tomorrow, then they’ll send Rafe and Brown the next day. He told me not to worry, like that’s at all possible.”

Jim kissed Blair and they kissed for a long, long while. “What’s that about, Jim?”

“I’m scared.”

“Me too,” Blair said. 

“I don’t want to go to work tomorrow, but I know that he’ll leave if we’re with them. So we have to play it by the book. Tomorrow Mason and Connor and the next day Rafe and Brown.”

“Do you think it might be someone that wants to hurt us because of something we did to them?” Blair wondered. 

“It doesn’t pay to speculate, because we have no fucking idea. Let’s try and get some sleep and then we’ll go from there,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for one final kiss. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day, Jim and Blair didn’t go out on any calls. They wanted to be near the phones if something came up. Everyone in the bullpen had been told about the situation and they were all willing to take shifts and find the fucker. 

At 3:30 Jim and Blair just kept looking at the clock. At 4:30, the phone rang and Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Dad, we’re heading home. Megan found someone and she said they’re bringing him into the station. So she said it’s safe for us to go home now. We’ll see you later.”

“Be careful, Max. We don’t know that it’s who we think it is yet. So drive careful and get right into the house. Call me when you get home,” Jim instructed. 

“Okay, dad. Stop worrying so much, okay? We’re fine.”

Jim hung up the phone and said, “Mason and Connor are bringing someone into the station. We’ll see if any of this pans out. It might be the wrong person and Connor over-reacted.”

“No, she wouldn’t have done that, Jim. She knew how important this was to us and the kids. She would have made sure before she cuffed someone. 

At 4:45, the elevator doors opened and out walked Mason and Connor with a man that Jim didn’t recognize at all, but from the look on Blair’s face, he could tell his partner knew just who he was. 

Blair got up and started for him but Jim reached him first and stopped him. “Chief, let’s let they start to question him first. In the meantime, I want you to fill me in on who this is,” Jim advised. 

Blair listened to his lover for a change and walked into the break room. Jim followed, while Mason, Connor and Simon walked into interrogation room 1 with the man. 

As soon as Jim entered the room, Blair shut the door. “Jim, he’s someone I used to see before you. He was always jealous of me and you and said as much but I never thought he would become a stalker. Honestly, I don’t know why he was watching the kids. He said he wanted to be with me and have a family, but that’s the one and only time we discussed kids. I told him I was in love with you and he didn’t take it well.”

“You were dating this guy while we were dating?” Jim asked shocked to his very core. 

“No…I had broken up with him and then you and I started dating. So no, he was never between us. Ever.”

“I beg to differ. He was watching our children, Blair. What was he doing that for?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in four years. So cut me some slack,” Blair snapped. 

“I’m sorry, Chief. I just don’t understand why he’s watching our children. You I could understand, but not our kids. Did he ever seem weird about kids or anything?”

“You mean, did I think he was a perve? Yes, I thought so. That’s why I stopped dating him. He was very strange and I didn’t want to be part of his little show.”

“Let’s go see what he has to say for himself,” Jim said as he opened up the door and walked out, not waiting for Blair. 

Blair knew that Jim was going to blame him. It was in his nature to be insecure and this would have made him totally insecure. Blair hated John and was sad that this came up so that Jim had to be upset by it all. Blair followed Jim into the hallway to watch John answer questions. 

Simon nodded at Jim and Blair when they walked up. 

“He won’t even give us his name,” Simon said. 

“John Adams,” Blair said. 

“You know him?” Simon asked. 

“I dated him four years ago and the break wasn’t a good one. I hadn’t heard from him, so I never gave him another thought. But I guess he could have been watching us for some time. Why not let me go ask the questions. It might be easier.”

“Okay, but I don’t want you hitting him or screaming at him. Just ask questions and see if he’ll give you any answers,” Simon barked. 

“Yes, sir,” Blair replied as he opened the door and walked in. 

“Hello, Blair.” John said. 

“Hello, John. What are you doing here today?” 

“These two cops picked me up for standing across from the library, minding my own business. I wasn’t doing anything,” John answered. 

“Then why don’t you talk to them? Why did you have no Id on you? Why are you watching my children?” Blair asked softly. 

“I walked, so I didn’t need my license. I didn’t want to talk to them because they’re asses. And I don’t even know who your children are,” John said. 

“John, do you drive a green GMC?” Blair asked and watched as the color drained from John’s face. 

“So what if I do?” 

“You have been seen watching our children and following them after school. We’re charging you with stalking. And judges aren’t kind to stalkers when it comes to kids. Why were you stalking our children?”

“Do you think you can just get rid of someone that easily? Do you think that I didn’t matter at all? Do you ever think about the family we could have had. I mean a real family, not some adopted shits,” John answered. 

“John, how do you know they’re adopted?” Blair asked softly. 

“Blair, this should have been our family. Not his and yours. We belong together, you and I. I only wanted what belonged to me. And if I couldn’t have what belonged to me, I would take away what had made you happy. Believe me it wouldn’t have hurt my feelings to kill them all. Especially the little girl, she was quite annoying. You didn’t do a very good job raising her, Blair.”

Blair was in shock. Did John realize what he had just said? “So you were planning on killing them today?”

“If I could get them away from the tallest one. He’s a pain in the ass. He watches all of them like hawks. He’s annoying too,” John said. 

“He’s only 16 years old, John. He’s a kid. Of course he was watching them like a hawk. You were tailing him and he saw you.”

“The shit was too busy listening to his loud, obnoxious music to notice me believe me. If he said he noticed me, he was lying. This doesn’t surprise me at all. They look like little liars.”

“So what had you planned for today?” Blair asked knowing that Jim was outside the door, wanting to kill this man. 

“I planned on abducting them first and seeing if I could talk you into raising them with me. Ellison was always a shit head and you know it. I don’t know why you ended up with him, but it’s insane.”

“So you planned on kidnapping them today, but not killing them?” Blair asked as he wrote everything down. 

“It all would have depended on what you said to me. I was going to call out of the blue and ask you out and if you said yes, they could live, if you said no, they would die.”

Mason and Megan looked each other in horror. Today could have been their last day in this world if Max wouldn’t have watched things so closely. Megan shivered and wanted to kill this man. 

“John, you do know that you’re going to be charged with attempted kidnapping, attempted murder and stalking, right?” Blair asked. 

“Do you miss me, Blair?”

“No, I don’t miss you, John.”

“Then see this would have been their last day. You’re very selfish,” John then shut his mouth and refused to say anything else. 

Blair got up and walked out of the room. Jim glared at Blair and Blair glared back at him. “I didn’t ask for this, Jim. He’s nuts, I’m not.”

Simon stood in between them and he said, “Jim, this had nothing to do with Blair. He didn’t know how this guy felt about him. How would he know that?”

“I guess you’re right,” Jim said as he smiled at Blair. 

“Too late,” Blair snapped as he walked by Jim. 

“Better kiss ass fast,” Simon ordered. 

Jim caught up with Blair and said, “I couldn’t help it. I was jealous.”

“Of John? Why?”

“Because I thought you had been alone for a long while before we got together. I didn’t know you had just left a guy,” Jim explained. 

“What difference did it make, you idiot?” Blair shouted. 

“I thought I was the only one on your plate at the time,” Jim said. 

“You were. What are you talking about?”

“So you weren’t seeing him at the same time as me?”

“Jim, there was no him and me when there was a me and you. I broke up with him about four months before me and you. Do you get it now?”

“Yes, Blair, I got it. I’m sorry, I’m just insecure,” Jim confessed. 

“Yeah? Well, you’re going to make it up to me later,” Blair said with a smile that reached his eyes for the first time that day. 

Mason walked up to them and said, “Sandburg, he said that he’ll sign a plea bargain if you agree to see him in prison.”

“Tell him I will,” Blair said. 

“To hell with that, you’re not going to visit anyone in jail,” Jim shouted. 

“I don’t plan on it, Jim. I just said, I would. That doesn’t mean I will.”

“Oh, okay…”

“Why don’t you come and tell him yourself. The DA is here and is writing up the charges and the plea bargain right now. They’re going to suggest he go to the Mental facility of their choice,” Mason told him as they walked to the door. 

“How long is he going to be in?” Blair asked. 

“They’re talking ten years,” Mason answered. 

Blair walked in and told John he would come to see him every week while he was in the mental institution. John agreed to everything they said and signed their papers. It was a done deal. 

Blair walked out and said, “It’s all done with, Jim. We can go home and hug and kiss our children.”

“I’m sorry I was an asshole,” Jim said softly. 

“I’ll forgive you this time, but the next time, I’m kicking your sweet ass.”

“I love you, Blair,” Jim whispered. 

Blair smiled and said, “Wow, an I love you at work? This is a new one.”

“Let’s go home to our kids,” Jim suggested. 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” Blair asked laughing. 

Things were going to be just fine. 

The end


	69. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim’s Ranger friends are in town for a week and want to spend off time with Jim. Blair of course tells him to go and hang out with them. Will Jim’s attitude change towards his family? Or will his friends accept him for who he is? Lots of questions and lots of answers to follow.

Family Life Part 69  
Friend or Foe  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 5147

 

Summary: Jim’s Ranger friends are in town for a week and want to spend off time with Jim. Blair of course tells him to go and hang out with them. Will Jim’s attitude change towards his family? Or will his friends accept him for who he is? Lots of questions and lots of answers to follow. 

 

Notes: Thank you, Bee, for this idea. It’s not exactly what you asked for, but the muse went her way again. Geeze, I have no control at all. 

 

 

Jim’s phone rang at the station and he answered, “Ellison.”

“Hey, panther, are you doing anything tonight?”

“John? Is this you?” Jim asked. 

“Of course it’s me, who else calls you panther?” John replied. 

“Are you in town?” Jim wondered. He was wild about John and some other members of the team that were in the ‘old’ unit in the Rangers. 

“Me, Ben, Tom and George are in town for a week and wondered if you could get off work and go on a fishing trip with us. It wouldn’t be the same without you, panther.”

“Give me your number and I’ll see if I can swing it,” Jim answered as he pulled a sheet of paper out to write the number on. 

John gave him the number and Jim hung up the phone. Blair was watching him like a hawk. “An old friend?”

“Better then that, Blair. One of my Ranger friends and there are four of them in town for a fishing trip and want me to go along with them. Would you mind if I could get the time off with Simon?” Jim asked sweetly. 

Blair didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know anything about this Ranger friend and now Jim wanted to leave for a week and desert all of them? No, Blair wasn’t happy about it. 

Jim could tell that Blair was thinking, no, so he said, “Blair, they are just male friends, they aren’t that kind of male friends. There is nothing to worry about. John, Ben, Tom and George are all the best of guys. I was in the same unit with them for about two years before we were separated. I haven’t seen them since. Chief, say you’ll at least think about it.”

“Go ask Simon if you can get the time off. Go, before I change my mind,” Blair grumbled. 

Jim hurried to Simon’s door and knocked, waited for entry and then hit his boss up with the same story. He was in there for a long while and Jim came out all bummed out. 

“Simon said that there is too much going on right now. So I guess I’ll have to just see them a couple of nights when they get back,” Jim said sadly. 

Without saying a word, Blair got up and walked into Simon’s room. Jim didn’t listen, but he didn’t have to listen. He could see Simon arguing with Blair and could tell when Simon started losing the argument. YES. Blair was a God at winning arguments. Jim should have sent him in first. 

Blair walked out smiling and said, “As of tomorrow morning you are off for seven days. Don’t abuse it in any way, Jim. I mean it. If I have to bail you out, I’m going to be really pissed off.”

“Chief, thank you. You’re the best. I’ll make it up to you and the kids too. I wouldn’t normally even go, but I know I won’t see them again for at least another ten years. I’m going to call him and tell him the good news.” Jim picked up his phone and called John. He told him he had the next seven days off and John told Jim that he was theirs for five of them. Jim said, “Come by my place tonight and meet my family.”

“What’s your address? We’ll pick you up tonight at 8:00. Did you go and get married panther?” 

“More like my significant other and three children. My address is 852 Prospect Place and the condo number is 307. I’ll be ready at 8:00.”

“We’ll see you at 8:00. Be ready, we don’t want to get to the cabin too late at night,” John said. 

“I’ll be ready. See you tonight,” Jim replied before he hung up the phone. 

“So you’re leaving tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, they’re going to pick me up at 8:00 tonight and meet you and kids first. It’s going to be great, Blair. Stop worrying.”

“I’ll stop worrying when you get home. I don’t even know these men. They could take you somewhere and I’d never see you again for all you know,” Blair said. 

Jim smiled. “I’ll get an address or something of where we are going to be. Would that make you feel better?”

“A lot better. Thank you for thinking of it. Now just don’t forget and leave without giving me a place,” Blair stated. 

“I promise. This is going to be so great. I haven’t seen them in ten years, so it’s going to be like a reunion. It’s going to be fantastic.”

Blair didn’t know how he felt about Jim being so happy about leaving him and the family for a week. Jim hadn’t been this excited in a long, long while. Oh hell, maybe Jim really did need the break and Blair was going to give him that break. 

They worked the rest of the day and got off at 5:00 and headed home for dinner. Blair called Drew from the SUV and said, “Drew, dad is leaving on a five day trip as of tonight at 8:00. I was wondering if you could start dinner so I’ll have time to help him get packed and ready to go.”

“Sure, pop, you know that’s not a problem. I’ll get it done now and you’ll have plenty of time to spend with dad before he leaves. Where is he going?” Drew wondered. 

“Jim, where are you going?”

“I have no idea. Just camping. I didn’t ask them where yet.”

“He doesn’t know yet. It’s a camping trip with his old Ranger Unit. So you can tell Max about it, but we’ll tell Sam. She’ll be upset that she’s not going with.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” Drew asked smiling. 

“Talk to you soon,” Blair said before he closed his cell phone. 

“Jim, I don’t want to beat a dead horse, but I truly do want an area where you’ll be. I don’t like the idea of you leaving without you even knowing where you were going. That’s not like you.”

“I’m sorry, Chief. I was just caught up in the moment. I’ll get the address or area for you tonight and you can write it down. It’s a cabin, I know that much. He said something about the cabin. Hell, for all I know, it’s got a phone and everything.”

“I hope it does. Sam isn’t going to take you leaving with strangers well and it would be nice if you could call her from time to time,” Blair suggested. 

“Chief, I’m leaving on a bit of a vacation. I might not get a call made when I think of it. So I don’t want you getting all pissy with me if I don’t call every day. It’s a camping trip,” Jim said. 

“Pissy? Don’t worry. I could care less if you call,” Blair said as he turned away from Jim and didn’t say another word. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say pissy. I don’t even know where that came from. I’ll do my best at calling, but I’m not promising anything.” Jim explained. 

Blair didn’t respond one way or another. He totally blew Jim off and knew that would upset Jim more then anything else. He was right. 

“Now see, you’re pissed off now and not talking to me. How in the hell am I supposed to go and have a good time if I’m worried about you being pissed off at me?”

“Then don’t worry about it,” Blair answered. 

“But you ‘are’ pissed off at me, right?”

“Who cares? We’re home, let’s get upstairs and tell the kids you’re leaving. You get to tell Sam.”

Jim followed Blair and could tell by his walk that he was good and pissed off. Jim had succeeded in making this much harder then it had to be. Jim sighed and walked to the doorway that was left open by Blair. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“What do you mean you’re leaving us for five days? Why can’t we come, daddy?” Sam said tearfully. 

“They are friends from my old Army Unit and I haven’t seen them in ten years. I need some time alone with them. They don’t let kids hang out with them.”

“So why isn’t poppy going?” she asked. 

“Because he wasn’t in the Army. The five days will fly by, Sam. You’re going to take care of poppy for me, okay?” Jim asked. 

“I’m in charge of poppy?” Sam asked, brightening up quite a bit. 

“That’s right. You have to keep him in line.” 

“Why would poppy be in a line, daddy?” 

“No, that means you have to be sure poppy won’t get into any trouble,” Jim explained and smiled at her. 

“Okay, I promise.”

!!!!!!!!!!

They all had dinner with the boys asking questions about the Rangers and Jim answering them as best as he could. Even Sam asked questions, but Blair hadn’t said a word to Jim since they left the car. Jim didn’t like the silent treatment and felt like Blair was treating him like he was two years old. 

“Boys, would you mind cleaning up so pop can help me pack? Sam could help you load the dishwasher,” Jim suggested. 

“Sure, you guys go ahead and get your bag packed,” Max said. 

Jim pulled Blair by the arm and said, “Come on, Chief. We’ll talk upstairs.”

Blair walked up the stairs but Jim could tell he wasn’t probably going to be doing any talking. 

Jim pulled out an old duffle bag from the closet and Blair said, “You aren’t seriously going to take that are you?”

Jim was thrilled that Blair was talking to him. He didn’t care if Blair was trying to tell him what to do or not. “Yeah, I’m taking this. This is how Rangers pack.”

“Fine, do whatever you want,” Blair replied. 

“Blair, if you didn’t want me to go, why did you ask Simon for me?”

“I didn’t realize that I would have to go five days without talking to you. I figured you would be calling every day and every night. It just never occurred to me that you wouldn’t want to,” Blair said. 

“It isn’t that I wouldn’t want to, it’s the fact that I might not have cell phone coverage out there and besides, I don’t even know where we’re going yet. Let me find out where it is. If it’s close to town, then we’ll probably go into town for supplies every day and I’ll call you from there. Okay?”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and they held on to each other for a long while. Blair finally pulled away and said, “Come on, we better get you packed, so they don’t tease you about being slow since you’re an old married man now.”

They talked and kissed and talked some more while they packed up his gear for the trip. When they were done, Jim tied it up and carried it down the stairs. 

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:50 already. He wouldn’t have much time with his family. “Hey, everyone, come on out here really fast,” Jim shouted. 

Max, Drew and Sam walked into the living room followed by Blair. 

“What’s going on?” Blair asked. 

“I want to give you all hugs and stuff, it’s almost time for me to go. I’m going to miss all of you so much.” Jim pulled Blair into his arms first and hugged him very hard. Then he pulled in Max, followed by Drew and finally lifting Sam up for a huge hug and kisses. “You have to all promise me that you’ll be good for pop while I’m gone.”

“We promise, dad. Don’t worry so much,” Max said. 

“We’ll be really good and you can buy us a surprise when you get home,” Sam suggested. 

“That’s a good idea, Sam. You think of something you want while I’m gone, okay?”

“Okay, daddy.”

There was a knock at the door and Jim opened it and four huge guys came walking into the loft. They all hugged each other and stood back to be introduced. 

“John, Ben, Tom and George, this is my better half, Blair, our oldest son, Max, our next son, Drew and our littlest, Samantha. Everyone these are my friends.”

Sam went over to each of the man and hugged their leg. The guys started laughing and said, “Wow, way to teach her about strangers, Jim,” John teased. 

John shook hands with Blair and said, “It’s really good to meet the person that was able to tame this dude down.”

“He’s not tamed much,” Blair said jokingly. 

“Good, I’m glad to hear it,” George said. 

“Oh guys, where is this cabin that we’re going to be staying in?” Jim asked offhandedly and hoped the guys wouldn’t razz him too much about it. 

“I figured Blair would need to know, so here is the map and the address. There is a phone at the cabin, so you can call at night if you want to.” John handed the paper over to Blair and Blair took it happily. 

“Thank you, man. Take good care of him for us,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “We’ll see all of you when I get back.” Then all five of the men walked out the door and shut it behind them. Blair couldn’t believe he wasn’t getting a kiss goodbye. But then again, Jim might not know how they felt about PDA. It was part of life. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“So what have you all been doing for the last ten years?” Jim asked as he buckled into his seat in the back of the van. 

John said, “Well, I got married, divorced and thankfully had no children. Nothing against your kids, Jim, but kids are for other people not me. We’re looking into starting a Security Firm and wanted to see if you were game.”

“All of you are moving here?” Jim asked. 

“Seattle is where we found a good piece of property for a good price and there are jobs to be had there. Are you interested?” John asked. 

“No, sorry. I’m working and I love my job. My family is all here and I like living in Cascade. So thanks for the invite, but I’ll have to pass on it.”

Ben said, “I got married and had two kids and divorced about four years ago. I haven’t seen the kids in four years. She moved them clear across the county. They live in Texas. I miss them.”

“We told him to sue for custody, but he said she was really good at raising the kids, he wasn’t. So he’s just missing out on their lives right now,” Tom answered. 

“Why aren’t you going to Texas to visit them?” Jim asked. 

“She said I was a drunk and she got total custody of them and I didn’t fight it. I should have, but I didn’t.” Ben seemed sad about that. 

George said, “I’m still married and my wife said she’d gladly move to Seattle. She loves the football team.” 

They all laughed about that and Tom said, “Since when have you gone for guys, Jim?”

“Since I was 16. No one asked while we were in the Unit, so I didn’t think it was the time or place to tell you. I used to sleep with some of the other guys in different Units.”

“Blair seems nice enough,” George said. “Sort of girly name though isn’t it?”

Even Jim laughed and said, “You had to meet his mom to really understand that. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had considered naming him Freedom or something. She’s a hippy of sorts and she named him. It’s not like he was going to change it after he got used to it.”

They talked and laughed and the time went by really quickly as they drove to the cabin. 

John said, “We’re going to stop at the store by the cabin and get some supplies that aren’t up there. Like essentials. Beer and beer and beer.”

Jim laughed and realized that John was very serious. “What about food, guys? We have to eat.”

“Leave it to Jim to think about his stomach first thing. The pantry and fridge is already stocked. We’re just joking. We didn’t know what kind of beer to get for you, so we’re stopping for that,” John teased. 

When they got to the store, Jim was already tired. He wished Blair was with him to sleep with him. He always slept better when Blair was with him. So much for that. Jim knew this might be a long five days. He got the feeling that these guys wanted to talk him into the move to Seattle. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they pulled up into the driveway of the cabin, Jim whistled. “This is some cabin. How many bedrooms?”

“Five. So we each get our own room. Now we need to unpack so we can get to bed early. We’re going fishing at 6:00 tomorrow morning. No arguments. That’s the best time for fishing,” John ordered. 

They all took all of the food, drinks and everything else into the cabin. Jim got settled in his room and came out and said, “Do you mind if I call and tell him we got here in one piece?”

“Panther, let it go for one night. We’re going to go to bed and get up early. This is supposed to be our week with you. Not his. So let’s all get ready for bed and sleep fast.”

Jim looked at his watch and realized it was already midnight. He wouldn’t call at that time of night anyhow. He would have woken everyone up in the loft. 

He got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. It was September, so it was getting cool at night. He really missed his bed warmer. He smiled as he thought about Blair and then realized he hadn’t kissed him goodbye. ‘Oh fuck.’

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day, they all were up and ready to go at five a.m. Jim almost laughed at all of them acting like kids on the first day of school. 

They went down carrying all of their gear and saw that there were benches built into the side of the lake. They all got a bench and got busy getting their lines ready. There was no talking while they were fishing. Fishing was serious business. They didn’t want to scare away the fish with talking. Before long, they had each caught from three to six fish and Jim said, “I think that’s enough for now. We should clean them and fix them for dinner tonight.”

So that’s exactly what they did. They got them all cleaned and then washed them at the cabin and put them in the fridge until it was time to cook them. Jim filleted all of them, so that they didn’t have to worry about skin and bones. 

“Hey guys, you have to see this,” George called out from the back door. 

They all went rushing to the door and looked out. There was a huge hot tub and a large pool. “They’re both warm. They must be heated,” George commented. 

“Hot damn, who wants to swim? I know I do,” John shouted as he slipped his clothing off and jumped into the pool, bare ass naked. 

Ben followed suit, then Tom did and George said, “Come on, Jim. It’ll be like old times.”

Jim took his clothes off too and jumped into the pool too. There was a net in the middle and balls to hit to each other from one side of the pool to the other. They played like water volley ball and had a blast. They all played until they couldn’t laugh any longer. Jim was the first one out and walked into the house naked to use the bathroom. 

He listened to see if anything was going on and he heard George say, “What do we do if Jim doesn’t want to move?”

“Then we’ll have to move the business to Cascade. We have to have Jim in the group, that’s what we had all decided and it’s got to be that way,” John said. 

“But he said he wouldn’t give up being a cop,” Tom reminded them. 

“Well, we’ll try and change his mind. I mean, we can’t force him but it wouldn’t be the same without him,” Ben said. 

Jim walked out of the house and got back into the pool and said, “What’s going on?”

“We were just saying how it would be nice if maybe we moved the business to Cascade. Would you be interested if we moved there?” John said. 

“No, sorry. I love being a cop. So does Blair and we work together,” Jim replied. 

“Well it’s nice seeing you anyhow. We still might bring the business here so we’ll see you more often. Would you mind that?” Ben asked. 

“I would love seeing you more often. You guys were my family for a long, long while. Blair would love having you there too. He’s a really nice guy,” Jim assured them. 

They all played ball some more and finally when the sun started to set, they got out, dried off and dressed and started cooking dinner. John and Ben were in charge of that night’s dinner. Jim didn’t know what they were using for seasoning, but it smelled wonderful. 

They were all drinking beer before, during and after dinner. At 8:00 that night, Jim considered calling Blair, but he was too damn tired. “What’s the game plan for tomorrow?”

John smiled and said, “We’re going to hike and hot tub all night long when we get back with our sore legs and feet.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m going to catch a shower now to wash the chlorine off me and then I’m going to catch some shuteye,” Jim said. 

“You wuss, you’re going to bed already?” Ben asked. 

“I’m tired, I’m older then you guys,” Jim answered. 

“Older my ass,” John said laughing. 

“Okay, no one is as old as John. He’s the same age as God,” Jim teased. John ran after Jim and tackled him. Before long they were all laying on top of him laughing their asses off. 

Jim took a shower, came back out and had more beer and talked some more with the guys. He was having a very good time. He missed Blair and the kids, but he liked being away too. He wasn’t sure what that meant. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim woke up once during the night and heard Ben and Tom in bed together. Jim smiled. They didn’t seem the type, but then again, neither did he, they had all said. Jim put the pillow over his head and went back to sleep. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The hike was wonderful. It was beautiful country out there and Jim really enjoyed himself. They had all left at 7:00 and it was now going on 5:00, so they were starving. “Who’s going to cook tonight?” Jim asked. 

“You are,” John answered. 

“Oh goody, what am I making?” Jim asked laughing at his friends. 

“Pork chops are what are in the fridge. It’s up to you what you do with them. Show us how good you are at being a husband,” George teased. 

Jim went into the kitchen as soon as they were back and started cooking dinner. He made baked chops, fresh salad, cooked fresh green beans and fried up potatoes. He had everything going and the house smelled great when John came in and said, “Don’t need any help?”

“You could set the table,” Jim answered. 

“I could do that for you,” John said as he walked past and got the plates and silverware. When he walked by he kissed Jim. Jim said, “Hey, what’s that for?”

“Nothing, just showing you a little thanks.”

“No thanks, needed,” Jim said and went back to cooking dinner. 

Jim didn’t know what the hell was going on, but that was not a thank you kiss. That was a kiss, kiss. Jim was confused and could use Blair about now. 

They all sat down to dinner and George said, “John said he scared you. He thought you felt the same way about him, Jim.”

“No, I’m in love with Blair. There is no one else in my life but Blair.”

“That’s fine. No harm in finding out, is there?” John asked. 

“I guess not. I never knew you swung that way,” Jim said. 

“Jim, we all swing that way. Don’t worry, I’ll bug George from now on. His wife knows he plays both teams,” John replied. 

“Thanks, makes me sound like I’m second best doesn’t it?” George said laughing. 

Jim was shocked. How in the hell had he missed all of this? 

They got the dishes done and everything cleaned up and then it was time for the hot tub. 

Jim didn’t know how he felt about the hot tub now, because they all might want to do something and he’d be the odd man out. But he needn’t have worried. Everyone got in, drank their beers and told old stories all night long. Finally at about 10:00, they all got dried off and went into bed. 

There was a phone on the night stand in his room, so Jim picked it up and saw it was connected, so he dialed Blair’s number on his cell phone. 

“Sandburg?”

“Hey Chief.”

“God, I miss you. They have a land line?”

“They have a land line. But I haven’t had a chance to call before now. I’m sorry. It’s hard keeping up with the four of them, let me tell ya.”

“I miss you so much, Jim. The kids miss you too.”

“I miss all of you, but I really miss you. God, I had too much beer to drink tonight and I’m horny as hell. I’d give anything to be fucking you right now.”

Blair laughed and said, “Okay, so you are drunk. Go to sleep, Jim. I’ll talk to you another night. Call me when you aren’t drunk or horny and just want to talk. Okay?”

“Okay. I love you, babe.”

“I love you too. Be careful and be good,” Blair said before he closed his cell phone. 

Jim punched his pillow a few times and rolled onto his hard-on and tried to go to sleep. He could hear and smell sex going on in the other rooms and it about make him come just by scenting them. But Jim knew that would be like cheating on Blair. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next day, Jim got up at 8:00 and made coffee. He didn’t know what time everyone else got to sleep, but he had been up listening until about 2:00. Jim was exhausted. 

Finally at about 10:00 everyone else got up and Jim had breakfast made and the coffee waiting. 

“I say we just hang around the house today and take it easy,” John suggested. 

“Sounds good to me. We’ll relax and talk about the first thing that pops up,” Ben said laughing. 

Tom walked in and kissed Jim and said, “Good morning, Jim.”

Jim pulled away from him and said, “I told you guys, I don’t fool around on Blair.”

“You’ve never given it much thought have you? Why not at least think about it before you say no,” George said. 

“John, I talked to Blair last night and I told him I was coming home early. So could you drive me to Cascade today?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, we just want to fuck around, we’re not asking for your hand in marriage or anything,” John assured him. 

“I don’t fuck around,” Jim shouted this time. 

“Fine, be like that. See how hard it is to get ride from the highway. I’m not taking you anywhere,” John growled. 

Jim walked into this bedroom, locked the door and got dressed and put his gear in his duffle bag once more and then out the door he went. 

“Hey, we can’t make him walk back to Cascade,” George said. 

“If he was really our friend, he would have given it more thought then two seconds before he turned us down. He’s not really our friend,” John said. 

Jim could hear them as he walked up to the road and started towards the highway. He was getting a late start but hoped to get cell service as he walked closer to town. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once Jim arrived in town, he called Blair from the pay phone, explained what had happened and told him where he was. Blair said he would be there in two hours. Jim knew he would be, so he sat in the restaurant for the next two hours and waited for his ride. When Blair drove up, Jim hurried out to the SUV and jumped in. He leaned into Blair and kissed him hard and said, “I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my life.”

“Jim, were you worried about being alone with them?” Blair asked. 

“Sort of. They were making me really nervous. So I knew I had to leave then. John was pissed off that I turned him down, both for the job and sex. And believe me it would have been just sex. These guys don’t take anything seriously. Oh and one more thing, they’re fucking drunks.” Jim was so pissed he could hardly see straight. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I know how badly you wanted this to work out. Who would have thought they were into orgies?” 

“I know, I’m in shock. I’ve never been hit on by so many people in my life. And they didn’t seem to want to take no for an answer. I was afraid another night of drinking and they might just attack me.”

“Jim, they’re your friends, they wouldn’t have attacked you. But they also should have left you in peace when you stated how you felt about things. I’m a little pissed off that they were getting kisses while I sat home getting nothing,” Blair teased. 

“I know, I agree.”

“Just lie back in the seat and rest. When we get home you can do whatever you want to me,” Blair offered. 

“Thank you, I’d like to sleep with you. I mean that. I haven’t slept worth shit in two nights. I’m ready for a nap.”

“Rest and when we get home, you can rest some more.”

Jim did just that. 

The end


	70. Favorite Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wind is blowing, rain is falling hard and the weather takes a big dip. The electricity is out, so what do the Ellison-Sandburg’s do to keep warm and busy?

Family Life Part 70  
Favorite Stories  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3229

 

Summary: The wind is blowing, rain is falling hard and the weather takes a big dip. The electricity is out, so what do the Ellison-Sandburg’s do to keep warm and busy?

 

Notes: Thank you to Bee for another good idea. Since I wouldn’t give her a camping story, she’s going to at least get stories around a make shift camp fire. LOL Okay, Bee, it didn’t turn out as I expected it. I’m sorry. LOL 

 

  
When Jim and Blair got home that night the kids were bundled up with blankets in the living room. The weather had taken a drastic change and it dipped down to 45 degrees and the wind was howling, the rain was falling and it was cold outside. But worse, yet, it was cold inside. 

“Hey dad, hey pop, how was your day today?” Max asked. 

“Better then here. It’s cold in here,” Jim said shivering which he usually didn’t do. Blair figured it was because of the rain and the wind outside making Jim feel colder then it actually was. Jim headed over to the heater and turned it on for the first time since the end of winter. 

The heater popped on right away and Blair said, “Things will warm up in just a few minutes, kids. It’s angry out there tonight.”

Samantha jumped off the sofa and left her blanket behind long enough to give hugs to both of the tired men. “How was school today, sweetie,” Jim asked. 

“Good, it was good.”

“Nothing happened that you want to tell us about?” Blair asked. 

“It was a boring day. It was show and tell for six kids today, but not for me. So it was boring. They all brought boring stuff,” Sam ranted. 

“Maybe if you would have paid more attention to them, it would have been more interesting,” Jim pointed out. 

Sam ignored Jim and said, “Max and Drew, it’s not cold in here anymore. Daddy fixed it.”

Both of the boys folded their blankets neatly and took them upstairs. Sam took hers into her bedroom and set it on her bed. Jim went into the kitchen to start dinner. 

Blair sat down at the table with Sam and helped her with her homework. Max and Drew brought their work down too and they all did work at the table. 

After about an hour and a half, Jim said, “Clean up time. It’s time to eat.”

“Yay, I’m starving,” Sam said happily. 

The boys hurried and washed their hands and set the table for Jim. They liked to help out when they could, and since Jim made dinner, they felt like it was only right to set the table. 

As they ate dinner, Drew said, “We’re going to have to get our winter coats out for tomorrow. Don’t you think, pop?”

Blair smiled and said, “We’re going to have to see what the weather man says. For all we know, it might be back in the 60s or 70s tomorrow. We can hope.”

Max smiled. “Well, I’m taking mine out of the big closet and putting it on the coat rack in our room. I’m going to be warmer then I was today that’s for sure.”

Blair said, “Drew and Max are you done with your homework?”

“Why do I get the feeling that I’ll be sorry if I say I am?” Max asked cheerfully. 

“I was going to ask if you boys would help dad clean the kitchen up. I’m still doing work with Samantha for tomorrow,” Blair said. 

Jim sighed and said, “I swear, they give more homework to the five year olds then they do to the teens. Or so it seems anyhow.”

“It’s because she moves at a much slower pace. And keep in mind all of you that she’s just learning to read and write, so everything goes slower.”

“Yeah, you’re right pop. We’ll help dad with the dishes, don’t worry. Maybe we can have a game of Sorry when all the homework is done,” Drew suggested. 

Jim said, “I like the idea of that. I love Sorry. So does pop and Sam. So let’s get this show on the road.”

They cleared the dishes quickly and got them washed off and loaded in the dishwasher as fast as they could. When they were all done, Blair had just finished with Samantha. 

There was a huge clap of thunder and a gigantic streak of lightening running across the sky and suddenly the lights were out. Everything on the street was out. 

Samantha started to panic first thing. “Daddy, poppy, I can’t see anyone.”

Blair grabbed her and said, “It’s all right, Sam, daddy will light a candle for us and we’ll be able to see each other.”

“Are we never going to have lights again?” Sam asked. 

“This must be Sam’s first time with a power outage. Max and Drew, come over here by us and sit next to us until dad gets the candles going,” Blair instructed. 

Jim lit five candles and placed them in the living room and dining room. It wasn’t like having lights, but it was great. They could at least see each other. 

Jim thought of something fun to do and said, “Max and Drew, take one of the candles with you and get your sleeping bags and your pillows and come back down here. We’re going to light a fire and we’ll lie around the fire and tell campfire stories.”

Max and Drew must have thought it sounded good because they grabbed a candle and went up the stairs. Jim could hear them running into things and tripping over things in their room. 

“What about me, daddy? Do I have a sleeping bag?”

“Yes, precious, you have a sleeping bag. Let’s get your pajama’s on and we’ll bring that and your pillow out into the living room. Poppy, you’re in charge of starting the fire.”

Blair gladly went and started the fire quickly so they would all have a blazing fire to tell their stories by. Blair was really looking forward to this. It was great that Jim thought of it. Once the fire was going pretty well, he went into the kitchen and got the graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows to make their dessert with. He brought out skewers from the kitchen to roast the marshmallows on. This was going to be so much fun. He was hoping the electricity stayed off all night. He would like a family night. This was working out great. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Max and Drew put their sleeping bags in front of the fireplace and made room for Jim, Blair and Sam. They both just lay on the floor watching the fire. It was warm and beautiful at the same time. 

Jim brought Sam out with her pj’s on and Drew said, “That’s what we forgot. Let’s run back up one more time for lounge wear.”

Jim said, “Hurry up, when you get done, pop and I will run up and do the same. “

When the boys got back downstairs, Jim and Blair rushed upstairs to get their sleepwear on and came down dressed for winter. They both even had socks and slippers on. 

“You think you’re warm enough, dad and pop?” Max asked trying not to laugh at the two of them. 

“Hey, we don’t know how long the lights are going to be out. Better safe then sorry.” Blair teased. 

They all lay down in front of the fire on their sleeping bags and Jim said, “Tonight Max and Drew are going to tell Sam why they like living here with us.”

“That’s what we have to talk about?” Max whined. 

Blair said, “Tell her how you didn’t really want to live with us at first.”

Sam looked shocked. “You didn’t want to live with poppy and daddy? Why?”

Max sat up for this discussion and so did Drew. “First of all, Drew always liked the idea of living here. From the very start he liked dad and pop, but I was a little leery because they were gay. I was afraid that the kids at school would tease us and that wouldn’t be cool at all.”

“You mean because daddy and poppy love each other? This scared you?” Sam asked. 

“Yeah, in a way it did. I was afraid that the kids would tease us, or that dad and pop wouldn’t want us after a month or more or that they just wouldn’t like us. It was a very scary time for us, Sam. We were a lot older then you, so it was harder. We had already lived with so many people that it wasn’t even funny. The idea of leaving here and going to a new place scared me the most. I liked pop and dad, but not as much as Drew did.”

“Drew, you were way smarter then Max.” Sam was quite sure of this. 

“I think so too. It took me a couple of months to totally warm up to dad and pop, but once I did, I was hooked for life. Now I can’t imagine my life with anyone else. I love dad and pop, Drew and you too, Sam.” Max sighed with contentment. 

“Drew, do you like it here too?” Sam asked. 

“I love it here. I love everyone in this house and I too can’t imagine my life any differently. When my mom signed away her rights as my parent, I was so happy. She was a mess. It wasn’t totally her fault. She was on bad drugs at the time, but she was no type of mom we wanted to have. We knew that we were better off here with dad and pop. Do you like it here, Sam?” Drew asked. 

“I love it here. I love all of you and I don’t remember my mommy or my daddy, so I only know you guys. You’re my family.”

Max and Drew hugged her and Drew said, “We’re glad to be your family. Now it’s pop and dad’s turn. Who was happiest about taking us in?”

Blair cleared his throat and said, “I’m going to be truthful. Dad didn’t want children, so he had to be convinced of this. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to talk him into it, but he’s really good at compromising. I was the happiest about taking you boys in. It was like my life was complete when you were in it. It took him a little while longer. Only because he was afraid to love you and then have you taken away. We both worried about that, and we’re thrilled when things worked out as well as they did.”

“They need to know the truth. I didn’t want anyone to live here but me and pop. I didn’t think I had any room in my heart for anyone else. I’m a selfish person and thankfully pop talked some sense into me and we gave it a try. But if pop would have listened to me, there would be no family right now. And I can’t imagine my life without you kids in it. I adore all of you. But on Father’s Day, we need to really thank him. Not me so much,” Jim confessed. 

“It’s okay, dad. I didn’t want to live here either. I didn’t really like you that much. I liked pop, but not you so much. You seemed, sad, lonely and angry at the same time. I’m so glad that you listened to pop and I’m glad that I listened to Drew. They both knew all along that we were going to be a great family. We just fought it for awhile.”

“How about we take a breather and have some dessert?” Blair asked. 

“I love dessert,” Sam answered. 

“I swear she has a 200 pound person inside of her. That’s all she does is eat,” Drew teased. 

Blair said, “Here you go, Sam, this is how we’re going to cook the marshmallows. Then I’ll show you what we do with them.”

Blair guided the marshmallows onto the skewers and then helped her hold it over the fire. She watched in awe as the marshmallow started turning brown and then almost black before they pulled it out of the fire. 

“Now, we take two graham crackers and put chocolate bars on one side and the marshmallow on the other and squish them together. Does this look yummy or what?” Blair asked. “Now be careful, it’s still hot. Let it cool down for a moment.”

Drew and Max were next. They put their own marshmallows on the skewers and roasted them. Jim had the crackers and chocolate waiting for their melted mess. 

Finally Jim and Blair made one for themselves and ate them happily with the kids. “So what do you think of this dessert?” Jim asked. 

Max smiled and said, “They’re called S’mores, Sam and the reason they are called that is because we all eat them and want some more.”

Sam started laughing and said, “Are they really called that poppy?”

“Yes, they are Sam.”

“I loved it. Is this what camping is like? Sitting around a fire and eating gooey things?” Sam wondered. 

“Yes, that’s what camping is about and a lot more. Some day we’re going to go camping in the spring and we’ll show you how camping is in tents. It’s great. You’ll love it,” Jim said. 

“Let’s go brush our teeth, Sam, so you can lie down and fall asleep if you want to.” Blair took a candle and grabbed Sam’s little hand. 

“This has been great fun, dad. Thanks for thinking of doing this,” Max said. 

“I agree, it’s more fun then playing Sorry and you know how much we love beating your butt off at Sorry,” Drew said. 

“Geeze, I only lost two games one time. You’re never going to let me forget it are you?” Jim asked. 

“That’s right, dad. Pop is a much better loser then you are though,” Max said. 

When Blair came back out, he said, “Sam is getting sleepy, so she’s going to lie down and we’re going to tell her some stories to help her go to sleep.”

Sam snuggled into the sleeping bag and waited for the stories. 

Drew and Max told different stories about how nice it was to have a little sister in their life and how they were glad they were all a family. They all looked down and Sam was fast asleep. 

“She’s such a wuss,” Max joked. 

“She’s five, Max, give her a break,” Jim reminded him. 

“I know. We meant it about how great it is having a little sister. She’s terrific. We really love having her around. Even our friends like her. Their parents like her. She’s just a really nice kid. Thank you for giving us a little sister. We never thought we would ever have that in our life,” Max admitted. 

“You are most welcome. She came to us this way though, so we can’t take any credit. I think she’s a joy to have around too,” Blair said. 

“While we’re being all truthful and everything, I have a question for you, Max,” Jim said. 

“Hit me,” Max kidded. 

“Why did you give up on football? Was it because of us? You told us it was your grades and peer pressure, but I have a feeling it was because you were taking so much flack about us. Am I right?” Jim hoped he was wrong. 

Max didn’t answer right away and Blair said, “Max, you can tell us the truth. We’re tough, we can take it.”

“Yeah, it was because of you guys. They made it horrible to try and have a home life, a football life and a school life. I couldn’t have it all, so I had to choose which was most important. They teased me for a good long while, but they got over it. Now they’re teasing someone else, I’m sure. I didn’t like them anyway. I never really fit into their upper class lifestyle. I was glad when I made the decision to give it up. But I didn’t want you and pop to feel bad about it. So that’s why I didn’t tell you.”

Blair said, “Drew, do you take any flack for having gay parents?”

Now it was Drew’s turn to be quiet. 

“Tell us the truth,” Jim said. 

“I get teased at school all the time because I like cooking class. They all say I’m in the right family. We’re all fags. But I ignore them. Max gets in fights sometimes because of me, but I tell him not to bother.”

“Drew, that’s horrible. Regular men cook all the time. Don’t they know this?” Blair was shocked. 

“Pop, you are a regular man. Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you’re not a normal guy. I know this, Max knows this and so does Sam. You both need to worry less about us. We’re doing just fine,” Drew admitted. 

Jim put a couple more logs on the fire and they sat and watched as they began to light up and burn. 

“Do you take any flack at work for being gay?” Max asked. 

“Yes, we do. But nothing we can’t handle. Don’t worry about us either. We’re doing just fine,” Jim assured them. 

“What time is it?” Drew asked. 

“It’s ten o’clock. I guess you guys might be tired now,” Blair figured. 

We’re going to brush our teeth and then go to sleep if you and pop don’t mind, dad,” Max said. 

“That’s fine, boys, go do your thing,” Jim said. 

While the boys were in the bathroom, Jim and Blair kissed and Jim said, “I might be too old to sleep on the floor.”

“So sleep on the sofa. You’ll still be warm enough,” Blair suggested. 

“Do you mind?” 

“Not hardly, Jim. I’m sleeping on the loveseat,” Blair teased. 

“This sofa is big and wide, we’ll sleep together. Okay?”

“Okay. I need to get ready for bed,” Blair got up and grabbed a candle and walked into their bathroom and got ready for bed. 

Max and Drew came out and saw the sleeping bags on the sofa and Max said, “You’re a wuss, dad.” 

“Yes, yes I am.”

They laughed as they crawled into the sleeping bags and got ready to settle down for the night. 

Blair came out and Drew said, “Good, I wanted to say goodnight before I fell asleep.”

“Goodnight, guys,” Blair said softly. 

“Goodnight, Drew and Max,” Jim said. 

“See you in the morning,” Max said. 

“We’ll be here,” Jim answered. 

Jim took a candle and got ready for bed in the bathroom. When he came out he smiled at his sleeping family on the floor in front of the fireplace. It looked so cozy. Then he went to say something to Blair and saw Blair on the sofa sound asleep. 

Jim snuggled up behind Blair on the extra-wide sofa and kissed the back of his neck. “Night, Chief.”

“I love you, Jim.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

Jim fell asleep to the sounds of the firewood crackling and he thought this was one of the nicest things they had all done in ages. It was a good night. This was a good family. 

The end


	71. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim overhears something that he shouldn’t have and gets very upset with Blair over it.

Family Life Part 71  
Rumors  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2214

 

Summary: Jim overhears something that he shouldn’t have and gets very upset with Blair over it. 

Notes: I can’t blame this on anyone but myself. I saw a picture of Cassie Welles and I went crazy. What could I do? I had to write a story about it. 

 

 

Jim was heading to the break room for some much needed sludge when he heard two voices, he didn’t really know one of them and the other was Brown. He waited for them to stop talking before he walked in and interrupted them. 

“You aren’t going to believe who I saw in Seattle this last weekend?” The first voice said. 

Brown sounded uninterested as he said, “Do I care?”

“It was Cassie Welles. You know THE Cassie Welles? And she wasn’t alone, she had a child with her about four or five years old. Someone asked about the child and she said, ‘his father is an anthropologist in Washington, but it didn’t work out. So I moved here and settled in with Blair.’ Honest to God, that’s what she said.”

Jim dropped his coffee cup on the tile floor and it broke into a million pieces. The man stuck his head out the door and Jim recognized him as Brandon Dole from traffic. What was he doing up there? 

“Hey Ellison, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You didn’t cut yourself when you broke that did you?” Brandon asked. 

“I’m fine, I wasn’t watching what I was doing,” Jim replied as he went to get the broom and dust pan in the hallway closet. 

Jim heard Dole say, “You don’t think he heard us talking do you?” 

“No, he’s probably just having a bad day,” Brown answered. 

“We better get out of here while the going’s good.” As Dole walked out the door, Jim said, “Dole, what are you doing in our break room?”

“I was up seeing my friend and getting a cup of coffee. Our machine just died downstairs, so I didn’t think anyone would mind,” Dole explained. 

Jim frowned. “Well, we do mind. We pay for that coffee that you’re drinking, you don’t. So stay out of our break room from now on.” Jim continued to clean up the mess as Dole walked by. 

“Sorry…” Dole said very sarcastically. 

Brown walked out and said, “Jim, I have an extra cup in the cupboard if you need to borrow one.”

“No thanks, I’ll use a Styrofoam cup. Brown, we all pay for that coffee, why didn’t you say anything to him?”

“Geeze, Jim, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Sorry, it won’t happen again. He’s a good guy. Cut him some slack,” Brown said as he walked by. 

“Fuck you and your friend,” Jim mumbled under his breath. 

Brown walked back and said, “You got something to say to me, Ellison?”

“No, I was just yelling at myself for breaking this cup. Blair gave it to me for Christmas.” Jim didn’t want to let on that he had heard anything in the break room, so he needed to recover and fast. 

“Good, while you’re yelling at yourself, remember to tell yourself to have a sense of humor too,” Brown teased. 

“Sorry, Henri. I’m just in a mood today.”

“Be cool, dude,” Brown said as he walked away. 

Jim didn’t feel cool as he threw all the glass in the trash. He made sure he got it all up and then went in to get a cup of coffee as planned. What the hell was this bullshit about? Blair and Cassie? No way. Jim couldn’t believe Blair had done anything with her. She drove him nuts. Okay, she drove Jim nuts, but he would have known if Blair had slept with her. And besides, Blair was always careful when he had sex, wasn’t he? What if there was a little Blair out there somewhere? Jim got his coffee and headed to his desk. 

Blair frowned when he saw his partner. “Jim, do you know how bad those cups are for the environment? I can’t believe you’re using one of them.”

“Calm down Chief, I had to use it. I broke my cup in the hallway.”

“What do you mean you broke your cup? What happened?” Blair wanted to know. 

“I was just clumsy. Now can I get back to what I was doing?” Jim asked. 

Blair leaned in close and said, “Did you zone?”

“Fuck, I was clumsy and dropped my cup. Are you going to make a big fucking deal out of it?” Jim barked. 

Everyone in the bullpen looked their way. Jim had the decency to blush. “Sorry, Chief. I’m in a bad mood.”

Brown walked by Blair and said, “He was in a bad mood after he broke that cup. He said it was because you had given it to him. I didn’t realize he was so sentimental about his coffee cup, did you?”

“No, Henri, I did not. I’ll have to remember that when I buy him the next one,” Blair answered. 

Henri walked away and Blair said, “I’ll get you a new one you big fat liar.”

“What are you talking about?” Jim asked. 

“The cup was one from your dad. He gave it to you in your stocking at his house last year for Christmas. So what’s going on?”

“What difference does it make? I was just embarrassed that I was fumbling my cup and dropped it. Can we drop this now?” Jim started typing before he waited for the answer. 

“We’re not done with this yet, Jim. There is more to be explained.”

“Whatever,” Jim huffed and began to ignore Blair completely. 

Blair knew he missed something, he just didn’t know what. Jim must have overheard something he shouldn’t have been listening to and now Blair was going to be the one to suffer for it. No, this conversation was far from over. 

!!!!!!!!!!

While they were driving home, Blair said, “Do you want to explain to me what happened with the coffee cup?”

“Someone said something about us being gay and they weren’t happy about it. I just got pissed off and dropped my cup,” Jim explained. 

“Who said this?”

“Some guy from Traffic and I was sure to tell him that we pay for the coffee and he had no right drinking it,” Jim added. 

“You don’t seem that upset about him saying something about us. Are you sure that’s what happened?” Blair wondered. 

“What are you calling me, a liar?”

“No man, I’m just confused. This entire conversation is confusing.” Blair sat back and tried to relax and found it impossible to do. 

“Chief, do you ever think about people we used to work with?” Jim asked. 

“I’m sure I do. Did you have someone in mind, or am I supposed to guess?” Blair asked. 

Jim laughed, hoping that would calm Blair down. It seemed to do the trick. Blair smiled back at him. 

“I was thinking about Cassie Welles this morning. I haven’t thought about her in years,” Jim said. 

“Why would you be thinking about her at all?” Blair inquired honestly. 

“Don’t you ever wonder what happened to her?” 

“Jim, I know she lives in Seattle and works for the FBI. Rafe told me. So what is this about?”

“It’s nothing, I was just thinking about her and wondered if I was the only one that did. I didn’t realize that Rafe and Cassie were friendly,” Jim said. 

“I don’t think they are friends. He saw her there about six months ago and told me what she had said. She asked about us. I forgot to tell you because honestly, she doesn’t really matter that much to me.”

“So you were never ever tempted to date her while she worked at the station?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, did you drink something bad today? You’re being really weird. No, I never ever was tempted to date her.”

“You never thought about her sexually?” Jim asked. 

“Well, maybe sexually. I didn’t want to date her though,” Blair said laughing. Then he noticed Jim wasn’t laughing. 

“She had a major thing for you, when she worked here,” Jim pointed out. 

“Jim, she just wanted to be one of the guys. And I think she had a major thing for you.”

“So are you going to sit there and tell me you never fucked her?” Jim asked heatedly. 

Blair’s mouth just fell open and he said, “I can’t believe you just asked that. No, I never fucked her as you put it so nicely. We never slept together. You’ve succeeded in pissing me off though, was that the game plan, Jim?”

“Of course it wasn’t the game plan. But sometimes I get jealous. I would understand if you did sleep with her.”

“Jim, I didn’t sleep with her.”

“Blair, think back, are you absolutely sure?” 

“All right, now I’m really pissed off. Don’t talk to me anymore. Fuck you, Ellison.”

Jim didn’t know what to think about all of this. Blair seemed honestly upset about Jim asking him and he seemed very honest when he answered. Maybe that stupid jerk got the story wrong or maybe there was no little Blair at all and it was all a rumor. But Jim did know one thing for sure and that was he was getting no sex for awhile. Blair was plenty pissed off. 

Jim drove the rest of the way home in silence, because he didn’t know what to say. 

!!!!!!!!!!

After Jim parked the SUV in the parking lot he turned to Blair and said, “I’m sorry, Chief.”

“Tell me, what exactly are you sorry about?”

“For bringing up Cassie Welles. She was always a thorn in our sides, and continues to be all the way from Seattle. Anyhow, I’m sorry.”

“Jim, there is something going on with you today. You have lied to me over and over again. Now I take it you heard a rumor that I slept with Cassie, am I right?”

“Sort of,” Jim answered. 

“Do I have to get ugly and drag this out of you?”

“He said that Cassie lives in Seattle and had a child whose father was an Anthropologist in Washington. So I put two and two together and came up with that,” Jim explained. 

“Okay, first of all, I never slept with her. I never wanted to and I’m shocked that you didn’t believe me the first time I told you. I don’t lie to you, Jim. I lie to other people about things but not to you. Especially if it was important. This was important to you, I guess.”

“There’s more.”

“What more could there be? Jim, I didn’t sleep with her. Now let’s drop it.”

“Okay,” Jim said still somewhat confused about everything. 

“Wait a minute, what do you mean there’s more? What more could I have done besides sleep with her?” Blair shouted and hurt Jim’s ears. 

“You don’t have to yell, Chief. We’re in the same vehicle.”

“Tell me what this moron said and let’s get it out of the way. Then, I want you to know that I’m really pissed off with you. In fact, I’m thinking of never sleeping with you again in my life.”

“Jesus, I was just asking questions. Blair, don’t be angry with me, please?”

“Just tell me what else was said. Did I father a child or something?” Blair asked laughing. Then he looked over and saw the look on Jim’s face and said, “You’re joking? Someone said that I fathered a child with her?”

“That’s what was said. Guess what the little boys name is?” Jim asked quietly. 

“Oh fuck me. She named her kid Blair?”

“Yes, that’s his name. What was I to think? And I didn’t know how to tell you about it.”

“If you would have asked, I could have saved you all this worrying, Jim. She was married to an Anthropologist for three years and then they got a divorce. I didn’t know what the child’s name was, but knew that he had curly hair and was very cute. Rafe told me how cute he was. But he didn’t say a word about him being named Blair. Jim, I’m suddenly not so mad. If I would have heard this about you and the child’s name was Jim, I would have freaked out too. I wish you would have just told me the truth. I hate rumors. They suck.”

“I hate rumors too, Chief. Now are you still mad enough at me where you’re never going to sleep with me again?”

“Hell, I’m going to fuck your brains out tonight, because it won’t take long,” Blair teased. 

“Not nice to tease the Sentinel.”

“Next time, talk to me about it. Understood?”

“Understood. Thank you for letting me back in bed again.”

“You honestly thought I was going to give up sex with you? You’re a bigger idiot then I thought,” Blair said as he got out of the SUV and started running for the front door. 

Jim smiled and let Blair get a head start, then he rushed into the building after him whispering to himself, “You’ve gotta love this man.”

And he did. 

The end


	72. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quarrelling isn’t so bad because of the making up. Nothing beats Jim kissing ass.

Family Life Part 72  
Making Up  
By Patt Darrow

 

Word Count: 3296

 

Summary: Quarrelling isn’t so bad because of the making up. Nothing beats Jim kissing ass. 

 

Notes: Again, no one to blame for this but me. LOL I had to throw some other things into this story, because they called out to me. I’ve always thought that Blair would like to go on one more dig. Maybe I’m right. 

 

  
Jim woke up sore as hell, but happy too. God, he loved when Blair went ‘primal’ with him. Jim had no say in anything the night before, it was all Blair’s doing and he did it quite well. Jim was going to be feeling this for days. 

He rolled over and kissed the back of Blair’s neck and Blair said, “Did I say you could do that, Mr. Ellison?”

“No sir, Mr. Sandburg, you didn’t.”

“Now lie back like a good boy and let me do the driving,” Blair said as he shoved Jim onto his back. Blair saw the pained look on Jim’s face and stopped fooling around. “Jim, did I hurt you last night?” 

“I’m just a little sore, babe but it’s nothing to worry about. I like when you go all primal on me. It shows me how much you love me and want me.”

Blair curled into Jim’s body and petted his chest. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to get so ‘primal’ last night. I just couldn’t believe that you believed a wild story like that without asking me first. I was angry but I shouldn’t have taken it out on your ass.”

Jim pulled Blair’s face up to his and said, “I love you more then anything in the world. I would do anything for you. That includes having a sore ass now and then. I don’t mind. Stop worrying so much. Understood?”

“God, I love you, Jim. You kiss ass better then anyone I know.”

“Thank you, I think,” Jim replied. 

“I just want you to know that you’re going to have to continue kissing ass all week long. You are grounded Mr. Ellison.”

“I love when you call me Mr. Ellison.”

“Mr. Ellison, how would you like to make love to me this morning before everyone gets up in the house?” 

“Why Mr. Sandburg, I can’t believe you’re giving me a chance to do something I’ve wanted to do all morning long.” Jim started kissing Blair’s body. As he moved down he heard Blair’s heart start to race a little and his dick was lengthening very quickly. Jim loved when he had this effect on Blair. He started to suck on Blair’s cock and Blair was really getting into it when they heard noise from downstairs. Jim pulled away from Blair’s cock and said, “Mr. Sandburg, it’s your call? Do you want to go down and make breakfast for the little people or do you want me to blow you?”

“You owe me big time, man. God, I hate when you’re logical. Give me a few minutes to calm down and I’ll be down. Little people, I liked that.”

Jim got out of bed with his cock standing proudly away from his body and Blair burst out laughing.

“Way to make a guy feel really good about his equipment,” Jim kidded. 

“I just realized neither of us is ready to go downstairs just yet. And I love your equipment, so never worry about that. What do you suggest?” Blair asked. 

“These are the times I wish we had a shower up here. That would be so nice. I could take a cold shower and calm down. Right now my motor is still running because I’m looking at you,” Jim confessed. 

Blair smiled evilly. “Come here, big boy.”

“Oh no you don’t. I’ll never calm down if I come down there.”

“Jim, we’ll be really quiet. I want you to fuck me and fuck me fast,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim tore off his boxer briefs and jumped back in the bed and began to kiss Blair. As soon as they were both into it, the phone rang.

“Fuck,” Jim said as he rolled off of Blair. 

“Pop, are you up? It’s your mom,” Max called up the stairs. 

“I’ll get it up here, Max. Thank you,” Blair grabbed the phone and growled at it. This made Jim smile and be somewhat less frustrated. 

Blair said, “Hi mom.”

He started talking to her and Jim saw him losing his hard on, so he took Blair’s cock into his mouth and started to suck like crazy. Blair got hard instantly and he was swatting Jim away from him, but it wasn’t working. Blair was having a hard time concentrating on what his mom was saying. Finally he said, “Mom, call me in an hour.”

“Did I interrupt something, sweetie?” Naomi teased. 

“You could say that, Naomi.”

“Why aren’t you taking care of your children? Why are you still in bed?” 

“Mom, call me back in an hour,” Blair ordered. 

“Honey, I’m in the building now. You and Jim had better get dressed.” She closed her cell and Blair started cussing. 

“Goddamn it, my mother is in the building.”

Jim stopped what he was doing and said, “Let me finish you off really quick,” Jim suggested. 

“What are you nuts? My mother is here. I don’t want to fuck,” Blair pulled away from Jim and got out of bed. “By the way, you’re still grounded.”

Jim smiled and realized Blair wasn’t upset with him, he just didn’t know why Naomi would be there and it bugged him. Blair didn’t like surprises. Nope, he didn’t like them one little bit. 

Both men came down the stairs with robes on and no sign of hard-on’s to be seen by anyone. 

“Your grandmother is here. She’ll be at the door in a moment,” Blair told Max and Drew. 

“So much for your quiet time, huh, dad?” Max teased. 

Jim blushed and said, “Okay, we are putting walls on our bedroom just like your room. I don’t want it open anymore. We have no privacy.” Jim stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

“Geeze, I didn’t mean to piss him off. Oops, I mean, I didn’t mean to make him mad,” Max said. 

“He’s embarrassed, Max, he’ll get over it. Now we just need to figure out what your gramma is doing in town,” Blair said. 

There was a knock on the door and Blair opened it to Naomi and a man. “Hi honey, we’re going to be in town for two days and wondered if we could take you all out for dinner tonight.”

“Who is this, Mom?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey. I keep forgetting that you haven’t met Bob. He’s from one of my latest trips and he’s so nice, I wanted you to meet him. Bob this is my son Blair.”

Blair shook hands with the man and realized he was still in his robe. “Mom, did you ever think about telling me someone was coming with you? We’re not even dressed yet. We’re all running around in robes.”

“Oh Bob doesn’t care. The last place we spent two weeks in was a nudist colony. Very nice place by the way and we had a blast didn’t we Bob?” 

“Come in both of you. I’m sorry, I’m a little off my game today.” Blair stood back as they both entered the loft. Bob looked around and whistled. “Naomi, you were right, this place is gorgeous. Very, very nice.”

“I told you that my son had great taste. Bob is thinking about getting a place in town to be closer to some of his family and I told him that you would help him decorate,” Naomi said. 

“Mom, I teach and work all day. I don’t have time to decorate someone’s home. You should have asked first before you volunteered me. I don’t have time to do this.”

“Oh Blair honey, give up those classes. They’re not meaningful anyhow. There are a million things you could be doing.”

“Mom, mind your own fucking business,” Blair blurted out before he even knew what happened. 

“Did you hear how he talked in front of his kids?” Bob asked. 

“He doesn’t usually. Usually he’s perfect in every way. It’s Jim that makes the mistakes. Not Blair. Blair is perfect,” Naomi assured Bob. 

Max and Drew disappeared into the kitchen and were hiding so they didn’t get called in on this. They didn’t want any part of it. Their gramma was nuts. “What did she mean, he’s perfect?” Drew whispered. 

Jim came walking out the door and said, “Naomi, I would appreciate if you took Bob and went somewhere for breakfast and we could meet somewhere tonight. You’re irritating Blair. Now leave.”

“So this is the bossy one he lives with, I take it?” Bob asked. 

“I’ll show you fucking bossy,” Jim walked over to the front door and said, “Out.”

Naomi said, “I’ll call you later, dear.”

“Whatever, mom. Just go away right now,” Blair said. 

Bob and Naomi walked out the door and Naomi slammed it shut behind her just to irritate Jim. She knew that Jim didn’t like slamming of anything. Unless he was doing the slamming. 

“Okay, what’s going on with her?” Jim asked. 

“Who knows? They met at a nudist colony and they want to take us all out to eat tonight. As long as she doesn’t say I’m fucking perfect again, I guess it would be all right.”

“Well, parents like to believe that their children are perfect. Look at us. We think our kids are,” Jim said. 

“That’s true. Okay, I’ll try and not be so short tempered with her tonight. Bob looks weird, did he look weird to you?”

“If you must know, he was checking you and me out. The man was setting off my gaydar. I wonder if your mother knows?” 

“I wonder if she knows how old he is. He looks to be in his 30s doesn’t he?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, he looks younger then me, that’s for sure,” Jim admitted. 

“What is he doing with my mom?” Blair asked. 

“You have to ask her that. Max and Drew, you can come out of the kitchen now.   
They’re gone,” Jim called out. 

“Jim, before I forget, you’re still grounded.”

Jim smiled and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. Samantha walked out of her room and said, “What is all of this noise?”

“Your gramma was here. You’ll see her tonight at dinner,” Blair informed her. 

“Oh yay, I love gramma.”

“Good, I’m glad you do, Sam. Now let’s get ready for school. Daddy is making breakfast,” Blair said. 

Blair got Sam ready, Jim made breakfast and everyone ate and got ready to go. Jim jumped in the shower and got ready for work first, followed by Blair. When they were all done, the kids left together and Jim and Blair left together. 

They got down to the parking lot and Naomi was there waiting. “We’d like to take you all out for dinner tonight. Blair did I tell you what Bob does for a living?”

Blair thought to himself, here it comes.

“No, you didn’t tell us anything about him other then he belongs to a nudist colony,” Blair answered. 

“He’s an Anthropologist. Do you believe it and he’s getting ready to go on a dig and he wanted to know if you were interested in going along,” Naomi said. 

Blair just stood there in shock. “Naomi, I’m a cop. I’m not going on a dig, I have a family. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that it was time that Jim takes care of things for a while so you could do something you love. He’s doing things he loves every day, but not you. It’s your turn, sweetheart.”

Bob stood by Naomi and said, “Blair, it’s a fantastic dig in Peru. The jungles are gorgeous if you’ve never seen them. You would love it. It would only be for about three weeks. What do you think?”

“I think you’re all insane. I have a family. I can’t just leave them. Jim wouldn’t do that to us, and I sure as hell wouldn’t do it to him. No thank you, Bob. I would like to have dinner with you tonight so I could hear about the dig, but I’m not interested in going on the dig itself,” Blair explained. 

“Okay, I know when to take no for an answer. I’ll talk to your mother about it today while you’re at work. Is dinner at 7:00 all right with all of you?” Bob asked. 

“No, we need it earlier because of the kids. Could we make it at 6:00?” Jim asked. 

“Sure, we’ll change the plans and the reservations for 6:00. We’ll see you at Claim Jumper at 6:00 tonight. It was very nice meeting both of you,” Bob said as he got into the car. 

Naomi just stared at Blair and said, “I can’t believe this? I found someone funding his own dig, that offered to take you with him and you’re turning him down?”

“Yes, Mom, I’m turning him down. I love my life. I love Jim. I love my family and I don’t want to leave for anything. Now we’ll see you tonight. We have to get to work,” Blair said as he kissed his mom’s cheek and got into the SUV to ride to work. 

Naomi got into the car with Bob and they drove off. Jim got into the SUV and started it and said, “I think you should think about it today.”

“What’s there to think about, Jim? I’m not leaving you guys for anything.”

“You wouldn’t be leaving us, you would just be taking a quick break. If Simon asked you to go to a Police convention in Seattle, you know you would go.”

“Because I’m interested in that. I don’t want to go on a dig. Jim, this is my life. I like my life.”

“Just think on it, Blair. I could handle the caseload at work. I could handle the kids. Everything would still be here when you got back and you could have been on a dig of a lifetime. Promise you’ll think about it.”

“All right, I’ll think about it. And before I forget, you’re still grounded. I want to have lunch at the house today so we can take care of some business,” Blair said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jim drove and smiled at his lover. “You’re never going to let me forget about this Cassie thing are you?”

“Nope. I’m going to milk it for all it’s worth. And that’s going to be a lot of sex in the next week or two.”

They talked about cases at work and before they knew it there were there. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim stopped typing for a moment and looked at Blair. He was off in dreamland and Jim was certain that he knew what he was dreaming about. Jim got up and walked over to Simon’s office and knocked on the door. 

“Come on in, Jim.”

“Hey Simon, what would Blair have to do to take a three week leave of absence?”

“Sandburg is going somewhere for three weeks?” Simon asked. 

“He’s been offered a chance to go on a dig and he’s considering it. It’s a once in a life time offer. He’d never get the chance again.”

“It wouldn’t be a problem. I would team you with Joel for three weeks and that would be that. He’s got time coming, he could do it. Mind you, he won’t be paid for it unless he takes it as his vacation. And you could teach his classes at the academy and come in a little late three times a week.”

“No, we would want to take it as a leave of absence. He says he doesn’t want to leave us, but I want him to go. I really do and I’m even willing to teach his classes for three weeks.”

“Send him in and I’ll talk to him,” Simon ordered. 

“Thanks, Simon.” Jim walked out and told Blair Simon wanted to see him. 

Jim watched Blair try to argue with Simon and then finally he sat down and Jim knew that Blair realized he really did want to go on this dig. Jim was thrilled that he was going to go along with it. Well, he didn’t know that for sure yet, because he wasn’t listening, even though he had wanted to. He was being a good boy. Boys that are grounded have to be good boys. Jim smiled and sat back waiting for Blair to come out. 

Jim was somewhat confused when he saw Blair’s face. He looked sad. Jim didn’t want Blair to be sad. What in the hell was going on?

Blair said, “Simon said we can take lunch now. I told him we needed a couple of hours.”

Jim got up and followed Blair to the elevator. Once they were downstairs and in the SUV, Blair finally said, “You win. I’m going to go on this dig. Even though I think it’s irresponsible on my part as a father to leave you with the kids and the house. I just think I’m doing this for a selfish reason.”

“What selfish reason is that, Blair?”

“Because I want to.”

“I knew it. I could tell by your body language this morning that it sounded good to you. I’m glad. This is going to be great. I love you so much and I’m willing to take care of things for three weeks while you’re gone, I’m even going to teach your classes.”

Blair smiled at him and said, “Thank you, Jim for thinking of me. This makes us even on the Cassie thing. I should have talked to you about it instead of keeping it inside. I’m glad you can read my mind.”

“I wish I could read your mind. I’d like to know what you plan on doing to me for two hours at the house.”

“We’re going to be having make-up sex, that’s what we’re going to be doing. We need to have a lot of make-up sex before I leave. We’re making up for everything we’ve ever done to each other in our marriage. So are you up for it?” Blair asked. 

“I’m up for it, Blair. Everything is going to be fine. The kids will be fine and they’ll take it well once I explain how much it means to you. They’ll understand and the three weeks will fly by. I promise.”

Blair looked at his lover with such love in his eyes that Jim’s eyes had tears in them. Blair said, “Are you all right?”

“I just realized how much I’m going to miss you. But I love you so much and I want this for both of us. It’s going to be great, Blair.”

Blair said, “I’m counting on you to keep everything the way it is now. I don’t want my family changing in any way, shape or form.”

“No one is going to change. Stop worrying. Start thinking about what you’d like to do to me when we get home,” Jim advised. 

“I want you to do me. That’s what I’m dying for right now.”

“I could do that, Blair.”

And Jim did just that. 

They both knew that the kids wouldn’t take the separation well, but they would once they understood how much it meant to their pop. And maybe, just maybe Naomi would learn something from this. Jim was a good man, a kind man, a gentle man and one that only wanted to make Blair happy. Maybe she would cut him some slack. Then again, we’re talking about Naomi. 

The end


	73. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair has been gone for three long weeks. Did he have a good time? What do you think?

Family Life Part 73  
Coming Home  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2877

 

Summary: Blair has been gone for three long weeks. Did he have a good time? What do you think?

 

Notes: This will be the last Family Life story for 16 days. I’m going to see my parents and I won’t be back until the 18th. So I just wanted to let you know that I’ve not deserted you, I’m just seeing my folks. 

 

  
Jim made sure that the house was spotless. The kids had helped him clean before Blair got home from the dig. Then he looked the kids over to be sure they looked well taken care of and they did. Jim found himself very nervous about picking Blair up. He had been worried all day long about Blair having too much fun on this dig and not wanting to come home again. 

Then there was also the thought of Blair being away from him for three weeks with another man that was positively gay. Bob Daniels set Jim’s gaydar off big time and Jim didn’t know what to do with that. He trusted Blair on one hand and worried on the other. Jim was a mess. 

“Daddy, when are we picking poppy up from the airport?” Samantha asked sweetly. 

“In about two hours. So we have to get all of your home work done before we leave. Okay?” Jim asked. 

“I already finished it with Drew. I went to his room and he helped me while you were shining all of the stuff in the kitchen. You were really busy. Max told me to ask Drew to help me, so I did.”

“Thank you, Drew. And I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m just a little nervous about your poppy coming home. It’s been a long three weeks.”

Max smiled. “Don’t be nervous, dad. He’s still pop to us.”

Jim thought, ‘I sure hope so.’

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim, Drew, Max and Sam all waited downstairs by the carrousel for baggage pickup. Blair’s plane had been on time, so Jim didn’t know what was taking him so long. Jim was sitting on the sofa waiting, in the waiting room while the kids were just pacing away. Jim looked up at the monitor and saw Blair. He smiled instantly and then he saw Bob kiss Blair goodbye. Blair didn’t seem too upset about it either. ‘Oh shit’. 

Blair came down the escalator and Blair saw the kids first. He hugged each of them like he hadn’t seen them in a year instead of three weeks. Then he saw Jim and Jim didn’t look happy. Blair glanced up and saw the monitor and knew that Jim had seen the kiss. ‘Oh shit’.

Blair went over and hugged Jim and said, “It wasn’t what it looked like, so get over it and fast.”

Jim finally hugged Blair back and let him know how much he had missed him with that hug. “Come on, let’s get your luggage.”

They walked over to the carrousel and waited as the cases came by one at a time. Blair was talking non-stop to Max, Drew and Sam. He was so happy to see them. He knew that Jim was pissed; no he knew that Jim was upset, but he would explain it later. 

Jim pulled Blair’s two bags off the belt and said, “Is there any more?”

“Yeah, this one is filled with presents for all of you,” Blair said as he pulled a good sized bag off of the belt. 

They all began their walk to the SUV and Blair said, “So how did things go.”

Jim said, “Fine. The kids were great, the house is still standing and everything went smoothly.”

“You should have seen dad cleaning before we came. He acted like you were going to care about that,” Max teased. 

Jim smiled at Max, but ignored Blair. 

Blair sighed and said, “Do I get to tell you about Peru now?”

Samantha said, “Yes, poppy, we can’t wait to hear about it.”

Blair began telling them all about the dig, the finds and the wonderful relationship he formed with all of the other anthropologists. He told them in great detail about each and every thing they had found and what they were going to do with them. 

“They’re going to have them on display in Cascade in about a week. It’s going to take that long to get everything cleaned up and ready for the show. Wait until you see these pieces we found,” Blair said happily. 

By the time they drove home, it was already bedtime for the kids. Max said, “Dad already gave Sam her bath, so she just needs to get her pj’s on and go to bed. I’ll help her get ready.”

“Thank you, Max. That’s really sweet of you. I did want to talk to your dad alone, so this works out well. Drew, why don’t you start getting ready for bed too? It’s almost ten o’clock.”

Within 20 minutes, the loft was all quiet and empty. The kids were all in bed and Jim could hear that they were fast asleep. 

“Jim, let me explain about the kiss.”

“What’s there to explain?”

“Everyone kissed everyone on this dig. I’m not kidding. If we got excited about another find, we all kissed each other. If we figured out what we found, we kissed each other. It was just a really friendly dig. It meant nothing. It was between friends. Bob Daniels became a good friend and I hope you’ll allow me to see him from time to time so that we can discuss Anthropology issues. He’s a very interesting man.”

“Blair, do you think it makes me feel better to know that you kissed everyone on the dig? Do you think that it makes me feel less insecure then I do right now?”

“Okay, maybe they were a little too close for my taste. I got a little tired of the kissing all the time, let me tell you. And besides I was too busy missing you and the kids to notice the kisses.”

“I’m going to get ready for bed,” Jim said as he walked to the bathroom door. Blair followed him in and shut the door. 

“Jim, kiss me like you mean it. The kiss I got at the airport was like the ones I’ve been getting this entire time. Kiss me and show me you still love me.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster up. When he finished the kiss, he pushed Blair away and said, “Meet me upstairs.”

“You got it big guy,” Blair said smiling like crazy. 

Jim seemed to have gotten over everything, or so it seemed to Blair. 

When Jim came up he took his robe off and said, “I’m going to fuck you raw.”

“Oh goody.”

Jim made love to Blair like he had never done before. He was more attentive, more frantic and more dangerous. Blair loved it, which made Jim fuck him all the harder. Blair knew that Jim needed this to feel like he marked his territory. Blair didn’t need anything marked. Jim was his life, but he knew that Jim wouldn’t be happy until he showed Blair who was the boss. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim woke up at 3:00 in the morning and rolled over into Blair’s back and Blair started to wake up instantly when he felt the hard member pressing into his butt cheeks. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Blair asked. 

“I need you again,” Jim answered and began to make slow, passionate love to Blair this time. He wasn’t as aggressive, so it wasn’t hurting Blair at all. If he would have fucked him hard again, Blair wouldn’t have been able to sit for a week. 

Blair curled into Jim’s arms afterwards and said, “I take it you missed me. I missed you too, Jim.”

“I don’t like Bob.”

“I know and I won’t ask you to,” Blair replied. 

“Thank you for understanding.”

“Of course I understand. If you had been kissing some woman, I would have flipped out. Or another man for all that matters,” Blair said smiling. 

“Blair, don’t you find it odd that they did that? You’ve been on digs before and did they kiss each other every time you found something?” Jim asked. 

“No, this is the first one that was like that. Actually I found it really odd and uncomfortable. I don’t like kissing people I’m not in love with.”

Jim kissed Blair in the temple and said, “So are you glad to be home.”

“For the last week, all I could think of was coming home. Then today, all I could think of was you fucking me and us lying in bed together at last. Those three weeks felt like six months during most of the nights. Sometimes I was too tired to think about us, but the other nights, I was lonely and horny.”

“So no one came on to you?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, I had people ask me to sleep with them, but I told them I was saving myself for you.”

“More then one person asked you this?” Jim found this most odd. 

“Actually they all asked me to their tents over the three weeks. I’m telling ya, they were weird. But it was a great dig. I’m so glad I went. But you’re right; it was odd for all of the kissing to be taking place.” Blair yawned as he finished the statement. 

“Let’s get some sleep before we have to get up with the little people,” Jim said. 

“What’s up with you calling them the little people?” Blair said snickering. 

“We’ll their littler then us. Hence the little people.”

They both snuggled in for the rest of the morning and were sound to sleep within moments. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Blair got up, he let Jim sleep and went downstairs to make a nice big breakfast. He and Jim were both off for the day, so he figured a big breakfast would be nice. He made pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and fruit salad to top it all off. By the time he was done doing everything the kids were all up and Jim was in the shower. 

Before Jim came out the phone rang and Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Wow, it only took you one night to get back to being like you used to be, eh?” Bob asked. 

“What do you need Bob, I’m making breakfast for the family.”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come over and clean and polish the pieces with me for the next week. We could do it after you got off work at night,” Bob suggested. 

“Bob, Jim saw you kiss me and he’s not happy. I’m not either, so let’s just forget about being friends.”

“Blair, you did all the work on these pieces, you mean to tell me that you’re just going to let them go?”

“That’s what I’m telling you. No matter how important it felt to me, I don’t want to upset Jim. He’s more important to me than anyone or anything,” Blair said firmly. 

“I guess I’ll talk to you some year then,” Bob said sadly. 

“It was a nice dig, Bob. Thank you for letting me go.”

Blair hung up the phone and started to set the table for everyone when Jim walked in. “Bob, huh?”

“Yeah, he’s a little slow on the uptake.”

“Blair, I know what I said last night, but I want you to work on the pieces this week. It’s important. But I want you to tell him that if he goes near those lips again, I’m going to punch him out.”

“You mean it? You wouldn’t mind?” Blair asked excitedly. 

“I wouldn’t mind. It’s only one more week. The kids and I can do this, babe.”

“Speaking of kids, will you tell everyone to come in for breakfast? Blair asked. 

So during breakfast Jim told them all that they would be minus Blair for one more week. Sam was the first one to whine. 

“But poppy, you just got home.”

“I know that, Sam and I’m sorry. But it’s important that we catalog each item and get them cleaned and ready for the show. Wait until you see everything. It’s going to be worth it. I swear,” Blair said. 

“We can make it another week, pop.” Max liked to think he was all grown up. But he wasn’t really happy about it at all. They had all missed this man and it was the pits that he wouldn’t be here for another week. 

Drew said, “Well, I may not like it, but I understand it. So have fun.”

“Thank you, kids. This means the world to me.”

!!!!!!!!!!

The week flew by. Blair had told Jim that he told Bob first off that he had better stay clear of him, or his husband was going to beat him up. Jim liked that Blair was calling him his husband. He didn’t say it often and it made Jim feel like a million bucks. 

On the night of the opening they all got dressed up to go to the show. Jim was so proud of Blair, it wasn’t even funny. The kids were too. Everyone from Major Crimes was there to show their support and friendship. Blair felt like he was walking on air. 

!!!!!!!!!!

In the back of the display room, Blair was getting the rest of the pieces ready to go out and Bob walked up and put his arms around Blair from the back and kissed his neck. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Blair asked. 

“I was trying to thank you.”

“Then next time, say thank you and stop touching me. I want you to know that Jim will pound the shit out of you if I tell him.”

“Then don’t tell him,” Bob said evilly. 

Blair stormed out of the room and into the viewing area. He found Jim with the kids and all of Major Crimes. He pulled Jim aside and said, “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What?” 

“Go pound the shit out of Bob. He just touched me and kissed the back of my neck. I’m grossed out and I was handling it well but he doesn’t take me seriously. So it’s your turn.”

Jim stalked off quickly and Simon asked, “What’s going on?”

“The guy I did the dig with won’t keep his hands off me, so Jim went to straighten him out.”

“Oh my God, Sandy, he might kill him.” Connor felt like someone should go stop him. 

“He’s not going to kill anyone, Connor. He’s just going to put the fear of God into him.”

Blair went on to show them all of the pieces that he had found and everyone was very impressed. 

Jim came back out and was smiling. “I don’t think he’ll bother you anymore.”

“You didn’t actually hit him did you?” Blair asked and everyone else waited to hear the answer. 

“Nope, didn’t need to. I scared him when I told him I would pound the snot of him if he went near you again. I shoved him a few times and I think he got the picture. He called me a caveman. Can you imagine?” Jim kidded. 

“He’s probably calling my mom at this very moment whining,” Blair joked back. 

“I don’t even want to go there with your mom. I won’t be able to hold my tongue at all.”

“Hey everyone, would you like to go have pie and coffee at IHOP? Our treat,” Blair invited. 

“That sounds nice,” Mason said, “thank you.”

They all left the building and didn’t look back. Blair was never so happy to get away from anywhere. 

The kids enjoyed the pie and hot chocolate. William and Sarah had brought the kids, so the kids were all sitting at one table and being very well behaved. 

“So you ready to come back to work tomorrow, Sandburg?” Simon asked. 

“You know it. I missed all of you. I’ll bring your prezzies when I come in the morning.”

“Oh goody, we get prezzies,” Rafe said happily and they all knew he actually meant it. 

Everyone visited for the next hour and then they all took their leave. The kids had to get home to bed and it was a nice evening, but it was getting late. 

When they got home, Jim dressed Sam for bed and read to her. Blair took a shower so Jim wouldn’t be able to smell Bob on him anywhere. Max and Drew got themselves in bed and when Blair walked up the stairs he had a lovely sight in front of him. Jim was lying naked on the bed sound asleep. 

Blair pulled the covers up and got into bed beside him and decided not to wake him up. 

“Come here,” Jim whispered sleepily. 

Blair backed into his arms and Jim held tight. “Goodnight, Chief.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

And that’s what it actually was. A good night. Things were back to normal, Jim had his comfy heating blanket again and the kids were happy to have Blair in their lives again. 

Life was good. 

The end


	74. Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rucker and Andrea Ellison come for a visit. What will they think of Jim and Blair being together?

Family Life Part 74  
Relatives  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2535

 

Summary: Rucker and Andrea Ellison come for a visit. What will they think of Jim and Blair being together?

Notes: Thank you to Bee for the idea about Rucker. J It was time for opinions about how the family feels about Jim and Blair, I think. Tomorrow’s story will have more about the cousins meeting the cousins. 

 

 

“You’ll never guess who is coming for a visit?” Jim asked Blair as he read the letter in his hands. 

Blair was starting dinner and really didn’t want to have to guess at all. He sighed and said, “Naomi?”

“No, Rucker and Andrea,” Jim answered. 

“Rucker Ellison? We haven’t seen him in years, what brings him to Cascade now?”

“Of course Rucker Ellison, who else do we know named Rucker?” Jim snapped. 

“Hey, don’t use that attitude with me, buster. If you don’t like the idea of him coming, then call and tell him that he isn’t welcome. What is your fucking problem, anyhow?” Blair asked. He knew the kids were upstairs playing Guitar Hero with Sam, so they wouldn’t be around to listen to his nasty language. 

Jim looked around and made sure none of the kids were in sight and then listened to be sure. “They just found out about us and Rucker says he’s coming to see what I think I’m doing.”

“They just found out about us? You mean in all the times you’ve written to him, you didn’t mention anything about us?” Blair couldn’t believe it. 

“Why would I bring it up for no reason? I told him we had kids, so I figured that he knew it was us together. I didn’t do it alone for crying out loud.”

“Jim, are you ashamed of us?” Blair almost shouted. 

“No, I’m not ashamed, but Rucker’s not the type to like a gay lifestyle.”

“So you are ashamed, you idiot. I can’t believe you didn’t tell him about us. He was probably shocked to his core. You could have told him easier in a letter explaining everything about us. Instead you tell him we adopted kids, but aren’t a couple?” Blair walked back into the kitchen and stirred dinner. Jim knew that he was in big time trouble already. 

“We’re never met Andrea. What do you think she’s like?” Jim asked, hoping to change the subject. 

“Who cares? I’m still in shock that you never mentioned anything about us to him. I’ve told all of my relatives. How about your cousin Melanie that you write to every six months? Please tell me she knows about us?”

“Why would I mention it if someone didn’t ask me first?” Jim asked somewhat surprised at Blair’s attitude. 

“Oh my God, you haven’t told Melanie either. I love Melanie, I was hoping she knew about us. No wonder she doesn’t ever ask about me. She doesn’t think I’m anyone in your life, you big stupid lug,” Blair shouted. 

Max called down the stairs, “Is everything all right?”

“Everything is fine, Max. Play your game and keep Sam occupied for a little while longer, please,” Jim called out. 

“You know if you could get away with it, you wouldn’t have told the kids,” Blair shoved Jim out of his way and went back to cooking. 

“That’s not fair, Blair. I’m very open about you at work and with friends. What is the problem?” Jim asked, totally shocked. 

Blair smiled at him and said, “It’s okay that you’re such an idiot. You just don’t lose your brain too often.”

“This is the third time you’ve called me stupid or an idiot. I’m not a happy camper right now, Blair.”

“Neither am I, so that makes two of us. Will you set the table for me, please?” Blair asked sounding like the old Blair again. 

“Why are you mad, and not mad at the same time?” Jim really did wonder. 

“Because I’m in love with you, you lug. Only I would be in love with a person that doesn’t tell the two people closest to him in his family that he’s gay and that I’m his lover. No wonder they never ask to talk to me when they call. No wonder I’m not noticed at all. Now I understand.”

“Stop calling me a lug, too. I don’t like it very much. I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of my family about us. It just never crossed my mind. I figured they must know since we adopted kids together. Wouldn’t you think they would know it by that alone?” Jim asked. 

“A lot of friends that live together raise adopted children or foster kids. Did you bother to tell them the kids’ last name? They would have known then,” Blair pointed out. 

“Blair, I don’t think it’s that big of a deal.”

“Then why did you make the face that you made while reading the letter from Rucker?”

“He said that he’s going to find out what I think I’m up to. That means he’ll come and say something crappy and I’ll get pissed off and we’ll never talk again. And you wondered why I didn’t tell him, eh?” Jim asked sadly. 

“Jim, stop getting ahead of yourself. You have no idea what he’s going to say. Let’s wait until he and Andrea get here and then we’ll talk to them. I wonder if they liked the wedding present we sent to them.”

“Blair, snap out of it. Who cares if they liked the present we sent to them? For all I care, they should have known we were gay giving a gift to them together.”

“You know, that’s true. I would know that someone was gay if they sent us a gift signed from the two of them. Okay, so I’m going to cut you a little slack for all of this,” Blair said wearing a big smile. 

“Again, I ask, how can you be mad at me and not be mad at me?” 

“Because I love you. Simple as that. We’ll see what Rucker has to say and we’ll go from there. I have a feeling he’ll be fine with us. He might have been teasing you,” Blair suggested. 

“I’m dying to meet Andy. I wanted to go to their wedding but we had all of the things with the boys going on, so we couldn’t leave just then. I hope they understood.”

Blair smiled at his lover and said, “I want to meet Andy too and I’m sure they understood. Jim, I think they knew all along. I bet Rucker is just pulling your leg.”

“God, I hope so, because I’d hate to lose my best cousin and friend in one fail swoop. Besides, I’d like to have some babies running around for us to go see in the future.”

Blair couldn’t believe how cute Jim was, even if he was a twit. Blair pulled him into a kiss and got Jim’s motor running very quickly. 

Jim pulled him up close so he could feel his hard on and Blair backed away just as fast and said, “The kids are hungry. They could be coming down any time now.”

“Then why were you teasing me?”

Blair laughed and said, “Get the kids down here for dinner. Count to ten and take deep breaths, it works for me.”

Jim laughed and called the kids down. As soon as he had yelled for them, his hard on was gone. They all came flying down the stairs with Sam yelling, “I beat Max on Guitar Hero. Isn’t that awesome?”

“That is awesome,” Jim replied. 

“Max said that I’m better then any five year old he’s ever played against. So I must be good. I’m sure he’s played with a lot of five year olds before me,” Sam said and Max and Drew started laughing their butts off. 

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked. 

Blair said, “Your daddy, he was making funny faces.”

“Oh let me see one, daddy. I missed it,” Sam whined. 

Jim made a good and goofy face for her and she laughed out loud. “He is funny, Max and Drew.”

They all smiled as they sat down to eat dinner. Blair waited until they were done and said, “Do you all remember dad talking about Rucker Ellison?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Max answered. 

“Doesn’t he live on an island or something?” Drew asked. 

“Yes, that’s the Rucker we’re talking about. Well it seems that they’re going to be in town tomorrow, so we asking you kids to act like good kids for a few days,” Blair teased. 

They all started laughing and Sam wasn’t even sure what she was laughing at, but loved laughter. 

Max said, “It’ll be nice meeting more of the family. You like Rucker, right?”

Jim thought a moment and answered, “Of course I like him. He’s my favorite cousin. And now he’s married to a nice girl named Andy. She’s very pretty in the pictures, so now you’ll get to see her in person. We’ve never met her either.”

Drew smiled and said, “This is going to be great. I love meeting new family. They might take awhile to get used to us, but we’ll win them over.”

Jim was concerned that they were worried about winning anyone over. “You kids don’t have to impress anyone. Well, except maybe me and pop. But other than that, you guys are all great. You don’t have to be nice for no reason. Understood?”

“Understood,” Max and Drew answered at the same time. 

“So I don’t have to be good anymore?” Sam asked sweetly. 

“No, you have to be good, but if someone is mean to you for any reason, you tell me and poppy and we’ll take care of things. Okay?” Jim asked. 

“Okay, daddy. Nobody is mean to us, though.”

“Good, let’s get this table cleared off and do the dishes,” Blair said. 

They all helped and then Jim finished loading the dishwasher and Blair helped Sam with the rest of her homework. 

!!!!!!!!!!!

Two days later, Jim and Blair were at the loft on their day off when the doorbell rang. Jim was polishing the tile in the bathroom so he didn’t hear anyone at the door. 

Blair opened it to a beautiful auburn haired woman looking lost. “Can I help you?” Blair asked. 

“I’m looking for Blair Sandburg or Jim Ellison. We seem to have lost our bearings and lost the number to the unit they live in,” she said. 

“You must be Andy?” 

“And you must be Blair. I knew it when you opened the door. I just felt a connection. Let me yell at Rucker he’s on the second floor looking for Jim.”

She went to the stairwell and hollered, “Rucker it’s 307. You’re on the wrong floor.”

She walked back to Blair and gave him a huge hug. “I feel like I know you already. Rucker talks about you and Jim all the time. I was thrilled when he said we were making a trip here to see you.”

“I’m so glad to finally meet you. We wanted to come for the wedding, but things came up with the boys and we couldn’t leave. Wait until you meet our family,” Blair said proudly. 

“I can’t wait. Samantha sounds precious and those boys sound so grown up already. They take such good care of their little sister. Thankfully Jim kept us posted about the family for the last year and a half, so it’s been nice.”

“Jim got the impression that Rucker was mad about something,” Blair said. 

“He’s just mad that Jim didn’t tell him that you and he were married. I mean, I knew from the way Jim worded things. I could tell you were together. Rucker on the other hand has to be hit with a two-by-four.”

Blair smiled and said, “Must be an Ellison trait.”

Jim walked out of the bathroom wearing rubber gloves and said, “Who is this Chief?”

“Oh my God, Jim, you even say it cute. In the letters, you called him Chief and we would smile about that. But that Rucker never understood that he was your husband. I understood right away. Ellison’s must be on the slow side,” Andy teased. 

“You must be Andy,” Jim said as he ripped the gloves off and went to shake her hand. 

“Oh for crying out loud, I don’t get a hug?” Andy whined. 

Jim laughed and hugged her quickly and then stepped back. “Where is Rucker?”

“Rucker is right here. She left me on the second floor to find you guys and didn’t bother telling me that she found you,” Rucker said and hugged Jim and then Blair. “Where are the kids?”

“I see how important ‘we’ are,” Blair kidded. 

“Well, I can see that both of you are fine, I want to see the little cousins,” Rucker said. 

“They won’t be home until 3:00 today. They go to this funny place called school, Rucker,” Jim joked. 

“Speaking of funny, the strangest thing happened the other day. I was talking to my dad and he said something about you guys getting married. I don’t remember being invited. What’s up with you, Jim?”

“I’m sorry, I just figured you would know we were married by my letters,” Jim explained. 

“I knew you were married about six months before you actually got married,” Andy teased. 

“She did say that. I never understood how we were both reading the same letters. She got a lot more out of them then I did.” Rucker said. 

“So you’re not mad about us being gay?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, I had a feeling about you two back when you came to the island. Never worry about that. I was just pissed off that we weren’t invited to any of the kids birthdays or things like that. We’re family, man.”

Jim hugged Rucker with love and relief. “I’m sorry, I’ll give you their birthdays before you leave and we’ll celebrate all of their birthdays this weekend. How long are you staying?”

“We’re staying down the road a piece and it’s for five days. You’re going to be so sick of us by the time we leave, it won’t be funny,” Rucker said. 

“Rucker, I can guarantee that we will never be sick of you. I love my cousins. If Melanie was here it would be perfect,” Jim admitted. 

Andy smiled and said, “Funny you should mention that. She found out we were coming and she said she was going to meet us tomorrow at the hotel we’re staying at. She’s going to be here too.”

Blair said, “Does she know we’re married too?”

“Oh yeah, she figured that out just as fast as I did. Rucker’s the only slow one,” Andy said laughing. 

“Who would like to go for lunch?” Jim asked. 

Everyone raised their hand and Jim laughed as he pushed everyone out the door. 

“I can’t wait to meet the kids,” Rucker said. 

“You’ll meet them soon enough. I’m just so glad that they’ll get to see both of you and then tomorrow get to meet Melanie. I’m so excited about this.”

Blair hugged Jim and said, “Did I tell you that everything would be okay or what?”

“Yes, you did.”

And it was. 

TBC


	75. Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet Rucker, Andrea and Melanie for the first time. Will they like them? But of course.

Family Life Part 75  
Cousins  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2870 

 

Summary: The kids meet Rucker, Andrea and Melanie for the first time. Will they like them? But of course. 

 

  
When the kids arrived home from school they could hear loud talking beyond the door. Max said, “Who do you think is here?”

“Why don’t we walk in and find out,” Drew said as he opened the door. Sam followed right behind him. 

They walked in and saw the strangers sitting there with their pop and dad and wondered if this was a good visit or a bad visit. 

“Kids, come on in, I’d like you to meet some cousins of mine. This is Andrea Ellison and this is Rucker Ellison. They just got married a year ago. Andy and Rucker this is Samantha Rose, Drew Sandburg-Ellison and Max Sandburg-Ellison,” Jim introduced. 

“I love cousins. I pretend that Mary is my cousin since she lives with my grampa all the time. I pretend that Mark and Mike are my cousins too. Now I have new cousins. I’m glad,” Sam said happily. 

“Sam, you are the cutest little girl I’ve seen in a long, long while,” Andy said. 

“You don’t get out much? There are a lot of cute little girls in my class at school.” Sam asked. 

They all burst out laughing and Sam found herself wondering why they were laughing at her again. 

“It’s really nice meeting you, Andy and Rucker. Dad talks about you both all the time. I would love to come to your place some time for a trip,” Max said. 

Andy beamed with happiness and said, “Max, you and Drew and Sam are all welcome to come to our little island anytime you want to. It’s a great place to be and beautiful too.”

Rucker just smiled as Andy bonded with the kids. He knew that it was important that she do that. 

Jim looked at Rucker and said, “Why don’t we go and pick up some dinner while they all talk and get to know each other?”

Rucker stood up to go and said, “Sounds good to me. Food always sounds good to me, Jim.”

Andy laughed and kissed him goodbye before he left. Jim did the same with Blair. 

As they drove down the street, Jim asked, “Is there something wrong with Andy? You’ve been acting sort of odd when she’s around the kids.”

“We just found out that we can’t have children and she’s always wanted a large family, so this has been really hard on her. Don’t tell her that I told you about it, okay?”

“Rucker, have you considered adopting? Look how lucky we’ve been with the kids? Any kid in their right mind would love to be on that island with you and Andy. Think about it. You can get numerous children in all sorts of age groups. You could get your entire family in one shot.”

Rucker smiled and said, “I’m going to talk to her tonight at the hotel. I think she’d make such a good mom and I know she could love anyone.”

“You would too, though, right?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah, I love kids. I was thinking about taking yours for the next six weeks and seeing if we like them or not,” Rucker teased. 

“Actually, it might not be a bad idea for about two weeks. If you’re game, I think it would be good for the kids. They go to year round school which means they just get off at different times of the year. They have three weeks coming up next week. What do you think?”

“Jim, you would trust us with your kids?” Rucker asked somewhat shocked. 

“I would trust you with my life Rucker and I know you would care for the kids like they were your own. Why don’t you ask Andy what she thinks and then get back to me,” Jim suggested. 

“Thank you for the offer, Jim. It means the world to us. I can’t wait to tell Andy about it. She’ll either be thrilled or depressed. She’s been so down since we found out about her not being able to carry a child. This might be just what she needs. Especially little Samantha. She has always wanted a little girl.”

“Well talk to her and see what she says. You know where I’ll be.”

They picked up chicken for dinner with all of the fixings and headed back to the loft. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Once Rucker got back to the hotel with Andy he told her what Jim had said. He watched her face go from a little sad, to very happy. 

“He would trust us with the kids? Did he ask Blair?”

“No sweetheart, he hasn’t talked to Blair yet, but I don’t see a problem. What do you think?” Rucker asked. 

“I think it’s a fabulous idea and I can’t wait to get the kids up to the guest house that we built. The boys will be thrilled to have their own place to stay and Sam can stay at the house with us. This will be wonderful. I’m so thrilled, Rucker.”

“Good, now come to bed and show me how happy you are,” Rucker teased and was hit with one wild woman full force. They both kissed and laughed and then made love. Rucker knew this was just what Andy needed. 

!!!!!!!!!!

While lying in bed, Jim kissed Blair’s cheek and said, “I might have done something really stupid today.”

“How could you tell?” Blair kidded. 

“Very funny. I offered the kids to Rucker and Andy for two weeks on the island. They just found out that Andy can’t have children and I thought if they could see how great ours were they might consider adoption. What do you think?”

“I think you should have asked me first, but yes, I agree it might be a great trip for the three of them. Where would everyone sleep?” Blair wondered. 

“Rucker built a guest house that the boys can stay in and the second bedroom can be for Samantha in the main house. The boys would love it. They can take some things to make life a little more fun, but they can also just relax and enjoy life like it should be enjoyed. Rucker was thrilled and said he was going to talk to Andy tonight,” Jim said. 

The phone rang and Jim picked it up, “Ellison.”

“Hey Jim, I had to call and ask if Blair okayed this trip. Andy wants to do it really badly. She’s hoping that Blair will agree to it, but wanted me to ask first,” Rucker said. 

“Yeah, we just got done talking about it and we have to see the judge about Samantha leaving for two weeks, but it’s not a big deal. We’ll take care of that tomorrow and then you can try our children out for size,” Jim said happily. 

“Don’t you think we should ask the kids first?” Rucker answered. 

“Of course we’ll ask the kids, but they are usually game for anything that involves getting out of the house. Samantha might miss us the first couple of nights, but I think she’ll be fine after that,” Jim said. 

“Well, we have the entire week to get to know them better and see if they really want to go with us. It’s going to be great, Jim. Thank you so much for the offer.”

“Night, Rucker,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

“Excited, are they?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jim replied. 

“What time is Melanie coming tomorrow?” Blair asked. 

“She’ll be here at about 9:00 in the morning, so we’ll see her before we go to work.”

“You’ll see her, I won’t. I have to teach class tomorrow, did you forget?” Blair joked. 

“Shit, I did. Why don’t we try and take some time off while they are here? Do you think you could get away from the academy?” 

“I don’t know, Jim. But if we could take off from the station, that would still be so nice. Then I would only have to teach three days while they are here. It’s early, so no one would miss me,” Blair said. 

“I always miss you, babe.”

“Come here and let me show you what you love the most about me,” Blair said as he began to give Jim a blow job of all blow jobs. 

This was one night Jim wasn’t going to forget easily. Blair made it hard to forget any night. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair got up and left for teaching very early and Jim called Simon to ask about some time off. Simon gave them the rest of the week off and two days of the next week. Jim was thrilled to say the least. He knew Blair would be too. 

When the kids came down for breakfast, Jim said, “I need to talk to all three of you about something very important.”

“What is it daddy? We always listen if it’s important,” Sam asked. 

“Well, my cousin Rucker and his wife Andy would like to take you on a two week trip to their island. It’s totally up to you, but I’m telling you, it’s beautiful there and there are tons of things to do and see. You would never get bored. Rucker would teach you both how to drive a motor boat and Andy could teach Samantha how to cook and do other things. What do you think of this idea?”

Samantha looked shocked and answered, “Daddy, I don’t want to leave you and poppy alone for two weeks, what would you ever do?”

Max and Drew burst out laughing and Jim glared at them. He was kidding, but he still glared to show them who was in charge. 

“Why poppy and I would catch up on a ton of things at work while you were gone. Uncle Simon said we might have to work a lot of hours then anyhow, so we wouldn’t be home for too long. So you see, you could go with them and have a good time, hiking, swimming, boating and fishing. It’s a wonderful place to be for two weeks. What do you think about that, Sam?”

“I think I might like it. I like Andy. She’s very nice,” Sam replied. 

“They like you too, honey. So they would be thrilled to have all three of you on their island. The lighthouse is awesome,” Jim said. 

“I’ve always loved lighthouses,” Drew said quickly and happily. 

“I think it would be fun. You guys could have some down time. Would we be able to call you now and then?” Max asked. 

“You know you can call us as often as you need to. We’re going to miss you all, but it’ll be worth the trip. I’m going to get you all digital cameras to take on this trip and then when you get home, we can make up photo albums for each of you. We’ll have all of the pictures printed and make a book for everyone. It’s going to be great. And today you get to meet my other cousin, Melanie. She’s coming today at 9:00. She’s really nice too,” Jim said. 

They all talked while they ate breakfast and at 7:30 Rucker and Andy were at the door all smiles. 

Sam jumped into Andy’s lap and said, “We get to go to your house for two weeks and have fun. My daddy and poppy have to work a lot, so it’ll be more fun for us there.”

Andy glowed with joy. “I’m so happy, Sam. We’re going to have a fantastic time. We’ll do all sorts of fun things while you’re there. Then if you have a good time, you can come and visit us every summer if you’d like to.”

Max smiled and said, “That sounds really cool. I love islands and would love to see yours.”

Drew stood by waiting and said, “Can I take lots of pictures of the lighthouse? I love them.”

“Honey, you can do almost anything within reason at our place. We’ll have rules set down once you get there. But nothing bad and this week is going to be great fun. We get to see you and then see you again,” Andy said smiling. 

Max, Drew and Sam all left for school leaving Jim to talk with Rucker and Andy before Melanie arrived. 

“Jim, I want to thank you for trusting us with your most prized possessions. I would never let anything happen to any of them. Don’t you worry about a thing,” Rucker said. 

Jim hugged his cousin, quickly and said, “I’m so thrilled that you like all of the kids, that’s it’s wonderful for us too.”

Andy hugged Jim and said, “If this goes well and the kids like us, we’re going to think about adoption. It seems to have worked out well for you. Did Rucker tell you we can’t have a family?” 

“Yes, but we couldn’t either and look at us now,” Jim said. 

The three of them talked like crazy about what they would do with the kids for two weeks while waiting for Melanie. 

!!!!!!!!!!

At 9:00, Melanie arrived like clockwork and knocked on Jim’s loft door. 

He opened it up and hugged her to him quickly. “You look wonderful Melanie.”

“Oh Jim, you are the sweetest cousin a woman could ever ask for,” Mel replied. 

“Wait a minute, what about me?” Rucker asked as he hugged her too. 

“I adore both of you. It was so good having you both in my life, I feel honored to be in the family sometimes,” Mel answered. 

Melanie then hugged Andy and said, “You look absolutely wonderful. Have you met Jim and Blair’s kids yet?”

“Oh my god, they are only the greatest kids in the world,” Andy said. 

“But of course, would you expect anything less from Jim or Blair?” Melanie asked. 

They talked for about another two hours and then Blair came walking into the loft. He hugged Melanie and told her how great she looked. 

“I swear, the two of you are the kindest men I’ve ever met. You don’t even mention that I’ve put on about 20 pounds since you last saw me,” Melanie said laughing. 

Rucker laughed too and said, “Hell if they noticed weight gain, they would have noticed it on me.”

The four of them went to lunch and talked like crazy people during the meal. Rucker told Mel how they were going to get the kids for two weeks next week and Mel got a look of sadness on her face. “So I can’t have them at all?”

“You’re welcome to have them too, Mel,” Blair said. 

“I was hoping for Thanksgiving or something like that,” Mel said. 

“Nope, they stay home on holidays. We always spend holidays together. That’s a family rule. But you could come here, Mel. We’d love to have you for a week in November,” Jim offered. 

“Oh that sounds good too. I’m going to take you up on it. I could stay in the same hotel I’m in right now. It’s plenty big for keeping a certain niece over night with me. I’m sure the boys would find me most boring. But Samantha is going to love my shopping skills.” They all laughed and spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and just enjoying each other. 

!!!!!!!!!!

That night, they all met at Claim Jumper for dinner with William, Sarah, Mark, Mike and Mary. Rucker, Andy and Melanie could hardly wait to meet the new woman in William’s life. The kids all got to sit at a table by themselves while the adults all sat and chatted across from them. William was thrilled to have everyone meet his new love and the kids too. William was quite proud of all of them. 

The night ended nicely and everyone went their separate ways. Jim and Blair knew they were indeed blessed with great family. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The following week, the kids went anywhere and everywhere with Melanie, Andy and Rucker after they got out of school and on the weekend. Andy and Rucker helped Samantha pack her bag for the trip to the island and then they helped Max and Drew do the same. It was quite a bit colder there, so they needed warmer clothes. 

Melanie left and made plans to come again in November. The kids were sad to see her leave. 

When the time came for the kids to leave, Jim and Blair kissed their children 20 times each and hugged them over and over again knowing they would miss them like crazy. Jim even got a little misty eyed over them leaving. Once they were gone, Jim and Blair plopped down on the sofa and Blair said, “What in the world are we going to do with ourselves for two weeks?”

“I’ll race you upstairs,” Jim said laughing as he ran for the stairs with Blair knocking him out of the way, on his way up. Yes, both men knew exactly what they would be doing for two weeks. They would miss their children like crazy, but they would also find themselves more in love then they were before. 

Hot damn!

The end


	76. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how much do Jim and Blair miss their kids while visiting Rucker and Andy’s island?

Family Life Part 76  
Alone Again  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2885

 

Summary: Just how much do Jim and Blair miss their kids while visiting Rucker and Andy’s island?

 

  
“They haven’t called in three days. Do you think I’m being too much of a pest if I call and talk to them?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, we just talked to them three days ago. They’re fine, they’re doing well. You know how much fun their having with Rucker and Andy. You just know it. So what’s the problem?” 

“Blair, don’t you think they should be missing us more? They’ve only spoken with us twice in ten days. Why don’t they miss us as much as we miss them?”

“Because they’re kids, Jim. They’re having a wonderful time on the island and they want to be away from us. It’s good for them, but when they get home, they’re not going anywhere for a long, long while,” Blair teased. 

“So you miss them as much as I do?” Jim asked. 

“Duh… Of course I miss them. I would like for Rucker and Andy to call and say that they need to bring them home early, but I know they’re having a great time. And it’s important that they spend time with Rucker and Andy. Don’t you think?” Blair inquired. 

“Yeah, you’re right. God, I never thought I would miss Sam’s talking non-stop the way she does. But I’m missing her something fierce. We still have four days to go before they come home. Jesus, are we that pathetic?”

“You’re pathetic. Me on the other hand, I’m thinking of going upstairs and doing something fun without our kids, if you catch my drift,” Blair kidded. 

“I have liked all of the wild sex we’ve been having. That part is good. But sex isn’t everything, you know, Chief?”

“Oh my god, I just know you didn’t just say that.”

“It’s true. I love having wild sex with you with no audience, but I miss our babies,” Jim whined. 

“Do you want to fool around before we have to go to work or not? And what do you mean without an audience? We’ve never had an audience,” Blair asked. 

“I was thinking we could call the kids this morning and see how they’re doing,” Jim suggested. “I don’t mean anyone watched us, but I was always afraid that the kids could hear us. That’s what I meant by the audience.” 

“Jim, I promised Andy that we wouldn’t call all the time. That would make them more homesick. She wanted them to feel more at home at their house then they would if we called every ten minutes.”

“We haven’t called every ten minutes, Chief. Geeze, I think you’re over-exaggerating. We’ve only talked to them twice in ten days. Which isn’t enough as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh for Christ sake, just call them and get it over with,” Blair ordered. 

Jim picked up the phone happily and dialed Rucker’s number that he now knew from calling it in his mind so much. 

Rucker answered the phone, “Hello?”

“Hi Rucker, this is Jim. How are the kids doing?”

“Gee Jim, they’re doing dreadfully. I just didn’t think to call and tell you how terribly they were doing. They’ll probably never get over the pain and the agony of being separated from you for two weeks.”

“Very funny, Rucker. I can’t help missing my kids. Can I talk to them please?” 

“Well, you called at a bad time. They’re all up at the light house. Drew wanted to get pictures and wanted them at this time of day, so they’re up there walking, talking and having fun. Jim, stop worrying. They’re doing great. They miss you, but they know they’re going to see you in four more days. It’s not like I’m keeping them forever. Although, Andy and I have decided that they are the best kids and we might just take them off your hands,” Rucker said laughing. 

“Well, you can’t have them. We miss them like crazy. Okay, Blair is making a face at me. He misses them, but not as much as I do. I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Jim explained. 

“You’re a dad, Jim. That’s what’s wrong. Blair misses them as much as you do, I bet if you don’t say anything about them in the next two days, he’ll bring it up to call and see how they are. He’s a big worrier too. It’s not just you.”

“I’m glad they’re having a good time, Rucker. We’re also glad that you like our kids.”

“We love your kids. We’ve decided that we want to adopt four. We think two teenagers would be great and then two younger children. Andy would like a girl in there somewhere, but we’d be happy with any sex. We just hope to get as lucky as you guys did. We’ve already put in the call to a lawyer and he’s looking into it for us right now. So with any luck, these kids will have more cousins to hang around with soon.”

“They’ll be damn lucky to get you and Andy as parents. I can’t wait to hear some good news from you as soon as you hear something. Now I’ll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Talk to you soon,” Jim said. 

“Bye Jim,” Rucker said with a smile as he hung up the phone. He adored his cousin and was glad that Jim and Blair had found such happiness and did so well with the kids. Now he better get back to work, or Andy would get angry. One of them actually had to work while the other one took the kids places. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon called Jim into his office. Jim was trying to figure out what he had done when he walked in the room. “What’s up, Simon?”

“Jim, are you going to continue to mope around the station as long as the kids are gone? It’s sad, you know? You’re supposed to be enjoying your time away from them for a change. Instead, you’re moping. And now you’re pouting.”

“Sir, I can’t help it. I miss them. I adore Blair, but our lives are so much more with the kids in it. Don’t you miss Daryl?”

“Sir? What’s up with calling me sir?”

“All right, Simon, don’t you miss Daryl?”

“Yes, I miss him like crazy, but he’s happy, so I’m happy for him. He has a new girlfriend he wants us to meet this weekend and I’m looking forward to it. But I sometimes don’t talk to him but twice a week on the phone. Not all of us are as good at parenting as you are, Jim.”

“So you really think I’m a good dad?”

“Jim, Blair is the only one that might have you beat. I think Blair is a little disappointed in you though. He wanted a little more togetherness while the kids were gone. He told Rafe that he’s missing you more then when the kids were there. Your mind must not be in it.”

Jim looked out the window of Simon’s office and saw a sad looking Blair and said, “Can I have the next four days off? We’ve got all of that time coming. We could just hang out at the house and live it up. He would like that. Hell, even I would like that. I adore him. I can’t believe I didn’t see what I was doing,” Jim said softly. 

“Sure, take off for lunch now and I’ll see you after the kids get home. Take good care of your partner,” Simon said patting Jim on the back as he walked out of the office. 

Jim said, “Lunch, Chief.”

“Where are we going?” Blair asked as he grabbed his jacket. 

“How does Red Lobster sound for lunch and then Claim Jumper for dinner?” Jim said. 

“Wow, what’s the occasion?” 

“Living large is all. I want to hang out with my best friend and lover. So let’s get this show on the road,” Jim said as he grabbed his jacket. 

The two men walked down the stairs and got into the SUV and drove to Red Lobster. Blair turned to him and said, “We don’t have to go back to work do we?”

“I was saving that as a surprise, but no we don’t have to go back to work until after the kids get home. It’s just you and me Chief.”

“What brought this on?” Blair wondered. 

Jim smiled. “I knew I was ignoring you and thought it was what all parents do. But I was being selfish. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. We should be having the time of our life, right?”

“Right. Did Simon say something?”

“He wondered if I was ignoring you because you seemed sad. It knocked me right upside the head and I’m sorry, Chief.”

“It’s okay, Jim. It’s the first time we’ve been away from the kids.”

“Well, for the next four days, I’m yours. Whatever you want to do, I’m game,” Jim said wiggling his eyebrows up and down. 

“Would you go to an art gallery with me tonight?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, who is it?”

“Karen Manson. She’s the one that does the beautiful nudes. It’s not something we could have taken the kids to, so this will be nice for just the two of us. Karen would be so pleased if we came. She hasn’t seen us in ages.”

“Chief, I don’t mean to sound stupid, but who in the hell is Karen Manson?”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “You met her about six months ago. She’s very easy on the eyes, you even mentioned it to me after we left her gallery. She’s got a new show opening tonight. It should be good.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Chief. Now how about eating lunch? I’m starving.”

They got seated for lunch and ate like pigs. They were having a very good time. They talked about some cases that they were working on, but mostly about each other. Jim was paying very close attention to Blair and Blair loved it. 

They finished eating and left the restaurant. Jim said, “Shit, I don’t know that I’ll be able to eat a steak tonight at Claim Jumper. Maybe something small tonight like a salad and then tomorrow we can go to Claim Jumper. Would that work for you?”

“That would be perfect Jim. I would like to lie in bed with you for about four hours. I’m not talking sex, I’m talking just talking, holding and loving each other. But then of course, if you wanted sex, that would be all right too.”

Jim opened the SUV door for Blair and Blair kissed him for doing it. “You haven’t opened the door for me in ages. I really thought maybe we were past that in our relationship. Thank you for doing it again.”

Jim smiled all the way around to his side of the SUV. This was working out well. Blair was responding to everything Jim was suggesting. And Jim also found out that he was fine with not talking about the kids all day. It didn’t mean that they didn’t love them. It just meant that they didn’t need them to be around them all the time. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was holding Blair in the bed at about 7:00 that night. It was the third time Jim had fucked him. Blair couldn’t seem to get enough, but Jim was getting tired. He was too old for that much fucking. 

“It’s okay Jim, I see the look on your face and I know we’ve been fooling around too much today. You look tired. I’ll go make the salads and you have a little nap.”

“Why aren’t you tired? God, am I that old?” Jim whined. 

“I’m ten years younger then you, Jim. And I just needed you today, that’s all. Thank you for everything.”

Jim pulled Blair back into his arms and they began kissing again. “I’d really like you to fuck me, this time,” Jim suggested. 

“I could do that. Are you hungry, big boy?” 

“Yeah, I am. But I can wait,” Jim admitted. 

“No, let’s go downstairs, have some salad and then we’ll go to bed for the night.” Blair pulled Jim out of the bed and they walked down the stairs naked. 

“You know, there are good things about being without kids for awhile. I love walking around naked with you,” Jim confessed. 

“I love it too. Now let’s eat so we can go back upstairs,” Blair said as he started making up the salads. 

!!!!!!!!!!

The next morning, Jim and Blair both slept until ten o’clock. This was a record for them. Blair smiled at Jim and said, “We never got out to the gallery.”

“I’m sorry, Chief, I forgot all about it.”

“It’s okay, but you’re not getting out of it tonight. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“That’s fine with me. I’m looking forward to seeing her since I said she was so easy on the eyes,” Jim teased. 

“As long as you don’t stare at her for too long,” Blair warned. 

Jim cuddled up next to Blair and just lay there quietly. The phone rang and both men groaned. 

Blair reached over and answered it. “Sandburg.”

“Poppy, it’s Sam. Do you remember me?”

Blair sat right up and said, “Of course I remember you, Sam. You’re my little angel, it’s not like I could ever forget you.”

“Does daddy still remember me too?” Sam asked tearfully.

“Yes, daddy still remembers you too and he misses you and the boys like crazy. So do I. What’s wrong, pumpkin?” 

“I want to come home. The boys can stay, but I want to come home. Uncle Rucker said that I could if you said it was okay.”

“Honey, you can come home whenever you want. But we’ll have the boys come home too. Okay?” Blair asked. 

“That would be good, because they miss you and daddy too. They told Auntie Andy this morning that they couldn’t wait to get home and see you.”

“Sweetie, let me talk to Uncle Rucker,” Blair said. 

Sam screamed into the phone, “Uncle Rucker, poppy wants to talk to you.”

Blair was now deaf, but he was very happy at the thought of having his family back together. 

Rucker came to the phone and said, “Blair? Did she tell you that she wants to come home?”

“She mentioned it. What brought that on?” Blair wondered. 

“She was talking about the two of you at breakfast and just started to cry.   
Then Drew and Max both got upset while trying to calm her and they said it might be time to go home. I think they might be right. She needs her daddy and poppy. So do the boys. They’ve been missing you something fierce. I didn’t want to tell you and worry you. But I was watching for signs. I must have missed one, I guess. I’m sorry. But we’re bringing them back tonight. Does that work for the two of you?”

Blair smiled. “Of course that works for us. We’re dying to get our children back home. We’ve been trying not to drive you nuts with phone calls, but we’re missing them like crazy.”

“We’ll be there about 6:00 tonight. See you then,” Rucker said before he hung up the phone. 

Blair looked at Jim and said, “Fuck the art show. We get our kids back. Hot damn.”

Jim pulled him into his arms again and they slept for two more hours. Both men were exhausted.

!!!!!!!!!!

When Rucker and Andy showed up with the kids, Jim and Blair were about nuts. They had missed those kids so much. Jim and Blair couldn’t imagine not being in their lives all the time. 

Max was the first one in the door and went right into Jim’s arms for a huge hug. Then he hugged Blair. “Man, did I miss you guys. It was a great time, but we missed our dads.”

Drew was next and hugged both men and said much of the same thing. Then Rucker and Andy came in carrying a sobbing Samantha. 

Jim took her into his arms and said, “Next time we’ll go with you, okay?”

“That would be nice, daddy. I missed you and poppy too much. And you never called me.”

“Honey, we told you to call us if you were missing us. Why didn’t you call us?” Blair asked. 

She started crying again and said, “I didn’t want to be a baby. I missed you and daddy too much, poppy.”

“We’ll never let you go anywhere for that long again, okay? We’re glad to have you home. Were you good for Uncle and Auntie?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yes, we were very good. They said they wanted to keep us. Max said they were teasing, but I wasn’t sure,” Sam said sadly. 

Jim smiled and hugged her tight. “That’s because everyone wishes they had our little Sam and her two darling brothers’, Max and Drew. We’re so glad to have you home.”

Rucker and Andy talked into the night and then they all got the kids into bed. Andy and Rucker had to go back to the island, so they were on their way very late at night, but it didn’t matter. They were happy. They loved being able to share in Jim and Blair’s wonderful life. 

Life was good. 

Family was even better.


	77. I Heart You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair wake up to something wonderful.

Family Life Part 77  
I Heart You  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 1980

 

Summary: Jim and Blair wake up to something wonderful. 

 

“Pssst… Poppy are you awake?” Sam called out quietly in the dark. 

“I am now sweetie, what’s wrong?” Blair said almost sitting up to try and wake up. He looked at the clock and it said 5:00, this wasn’t good. Blair and Jim got to sleep in today, but Sam must not have received the memo.

“Nothing is wrong, I came up to show you and daddy what I can make.”

“What? What can you make, Sam?” Blair whispered, knowing full well that Jim was already awake. 

“Can’t you see? You and daddy both need to look.”

Blair sat up and Jim sat up next to him and said, “Turn the lamp on, you have to see this. It’s darling.”

Blair turned the lamp on and tried not to have the light hurt his eyes, but it was too late. He was blinking like mad. 

“Poppy, you have to see it, my hand is getting tired. Auntie Andy taught me how to make this heart with my hands so that I could show both of you how much I love you,” Sam ordered. 

Blair rubbed his eyeballs and looked at Sam holding up her hands together in the shape of a heart. It was darling. 

“I heart you both,” Sam said sweetly. 

Jim pulled her up onto the bed and squeezed her and kissed her until she was giggling. 

“How long did it take you to learn that, Sam?” Jim asked. 

“Well, I had to start in front of the mirror so I can see what it looked like. Then once I got the hang of it, I could move away from the mirror. I practiced on Max and Drew. They said I made a good heart.”

“You do make a good heart, Sam. We heart you too,” Blair said pulling her into his arms. 

“Are we going to have breakfast now?” Sam asked. 

“Did you get up this early every day at Andy and Rucker’s house?” Jim wondered if this was a new thing or what. 

“This is when they get up. So then I got up. Now I’m used to it. They always get up in the dark.”

“Well, see, we don’t, Sam. So we’re going to go back to sleep for about another hour or more, okay?” Blair asked. 

“Are you angry with me, poppy?”

“No honey, I just don’t like waking up in the dark. Let’s all go back to sleep for a little while, okay?” Blair answered. 

“Will you tuck me back in bed, poppy?”

“I sure will. Anything to get a little more sleep.” Blair walked her down the stairs and noticed that Jim was already asleep. Blair was going to make him pay for that when he got back upstairs. 

When Blair got back upstairs Jim was now in the middle of the bed taking up the entire space for him. Then he realized that Jim was probably kidding around. Blair slid on top of him and said, “Want to talk about the first thing that comes up?”

But there was no answer except for a little snore. Blair couldn’t believe he fell asleep that quickly. Blair slid off Jim and rolled over to one side and barely had enough room to lie on his side. He just got comfy with the sheet when Jim attacked him. Blair couldn’t help it, he giggled like a little girl. Jim kissed his mouth to keep him from making all of that noise. They didn’t want to wake Sam up, that was for sure. 

Jim made quiet but passionate love to Blair and both of them were happy as hell with the outcome of this morning’s I heart you incident. Blair got them all cleaned up and Jim whispered , “I heart you, Chief.”

“I heart you, too,” Blair replied. 

!!!!!!!!!!

They found themselves sleeping until 8:00 and still no sound from Sam’s room. Jim got up to check on her. He listened and she was still sawing logs. There was nothing to be worried about. 

Jim and Blair made a great breakfast and couldn’t believe that all of the kids were sleeping so late. They made it sound like they had been up early every day while at Rucker’s house. Maybe they needed to catch up. 

“Why don’t you get the kids up, Chief? We need to eat this stuff before it gets rubbery and cold.”

“I’ll be Bach.” Blair went running for the staircase and saw Max and Drew coming down. “Just in time for breakfast, you lazy bums, you.”

“We were trying to catch up on sleep. Uncle Rucker and Aunt Andy had us doing things at the crack of dawn every day. It was nice to just sleep in,” Max said walking beside Blair as they descended the stairs. 

“Sam woke me and your dad up this morning showing us the I heart you sign and we thought it was the cutest thing in the world,” Blair admitted. 

“It is cute and she worked so hard on getting it right, too. She practiced every single day in front of the mirror and then finally tried it on us a few times before she came home. She missed you both so much that it was all she thought about,” Drew said. 

Blair walked in with the boys following. Both Jim and Blair were busy for a moment and they turned around and saw Max and Drew doing the sign for I heart you to them too. Jim and Blair both hugged the boys and Blair said, “Will you get your little sister up, please. Tell here there are waffles.”

A few minutes later, Sam came walking in doing the sign again and Jim and Blair did the sign back to her. She loved that. “Did Auntie Andy teach you too?”

“No, honey, Drew and Max taught us this morning. Aren’t we good for learning it so quick?” Jim asked. 

“Did you do it a lot of times in front of the mirror?” Sam asked making everyone smile. 

“We sure did, Sam. That’s how we knew we were doing it right. Thank you Drew and Max for teaching us how to do that,” Blair said sweetly. 

They all sat down to breakfast and got finished and then everyone helped clean up the kitchen afterwards. When they were all done, Jim got the camera out so he could take some pictures of Sam doing her sign of love to them and snapped some off. He wanted to put one on their desks. Then he took two of the boys, because they needed some newer ones of them too. It was funny how quickly they were growing. Jim found it sad sometimes, but other times found himself proud that they were doing a good job raising them all. So far, so good. 

Jim went upstairs and printed the new pictures up for the office desks and brought them down to show Blair. 

“Oh my god, Sam is so cute, but we should have combed her hair first, Jim.”

“Blair, it looks more real this way. I loved it. It’s going on our desk at work,” Jim announced proudly. “And look at these new pictures I took of the boys. They are changing so much, I figured we needed a new one of each of them for our desks.”

“They are growing up so fast, Jim, I wonder if that’s good or bad.”

“I was thinking the same thing, Chief.”

They all took their showers, got ready to go somewhere and Jim told them they were going to the movies.

“What are we going to see, daddy?”

“Yeah, dad, what are we going to see?” Drew asked bouncing in place. 

“Let me look at the movies and I’ll guess which one their taking us to,” Max said grabbing the newspaper and looking up the listings for the movies. “Okay, I know exactly what we’re going to see and Sam is going to love it. It’s called Legend of the Guardians. It’s a cartoon about owls, Sam. It’s going to be great. I saw some previews and they were really good.”

“Do you guy’s mind going and seeing it too?” Jim asked. 

“I want to see it, bad, dad. I’m game,” Drew answered. 

“Yeah, I want to see it too. The graphics are really nice for this movie. Want to see a preview before we go?” Max asked. 

“Boys, I think if we’re going to see the movie, we don’t need to see a preview ahead of time,” Blair kidded. 

They all laughed as they got ready to go. Jim loved their family times and he knew that Blair did too. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“How did you like the movie, Sam?” Max inquired. 

“I loved it. I can’t wait to get it on DVD. It’s going in my collection, right daddy?”

“If we can afford it,” Jim teased. 

“I could clean Auntie Megan’s house for extra money, daddy. Then we could buy it,” Sam said sweetly. 

“Honey, I was kidding. We’ll have enough money. Daddy just loves to tease his little girl.”

She laughed and hugged his leg as they walked. 

“So what did you boys think of it?” Blair asked. 

Drew said, “I think it’s something that Mark and Mike and Mary would love. So maybe we can all go with them tomorrow and see it again.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m glad you liked it so much. It’s nice that teens like a kid’s film every now and then,” Jim remarked. 

Max said, “Sam do you want to see Tangled when it comes out?”

“Is that the preview that we saw today where the pretty girl lets down her hair?” Sam asked. 

Max smiled. “Yup, that’s the one, Sam. It looked fun didn’t it?”

“It looked very fun, Max. Will you go with me and see it?”

“I think we’ll probably do one of these family days again when it comes out. I think it doesn’t come out for a month or so. So we have to be patient and wait for a while,” Max explained. 

“Oh I can wait. I love family days. Where are we going now, daddy and poppy?”

“We’re going to go for an early dinner, then back home to catch up on some laundry and things,” Jim said. 

!!!!!!!!!!

That night after they got everyone to bed and settled Jim and Blair went upstairs to bed. 

“Did you notice I only checked the lock on the front door once tonight?” Jim asked proudly. 

“Jim, that’s because you had me check it twice before you followed up. You are still OCD, so just live with it,” Blair teased as he got into bed. 

“You know, these days are going to be gone before we know it. The kids will be grown and we’ll be all alone again,” Jim said sadly. 

“First of all, there will be grandchildren some day, the kids will still come and visit and lastly there is nothing wrong with us being alone again. I can’t believe you’re the one I had to talk into fostering the boys. Remember you really didn’t want to do it?”

Jim sighed and said, “You’re never going to let me forget that are you?”

“No, I’m not. It just proves that a person can change and grow with age. I’m glad you have done that. You’re a great dad, Jim Ellison.”

 

“And you are a great pop, Blair Sandburg. Thank you for making my life so much more. I love you,” Jim said as he kissed Blair deeply. 

Blair went with this kiss because he knew where it was going to take them and he for one wasn’t going to complain. He was so glad that Jim hearted him. 

Life was good. 

The end


	78. A Day at a Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair gets invited by an old friend to a dude ranch and it’s for the kids too. Jim is jealous. Raise your hand if you’re surprised. LOL Actually Jim did really well this time.

Family Life Part 78  
A Day at a Ranch  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2958

 

Summary: Blair gets invited by an old friend to a dude ranch and it’s for the kids too. Jim is jealous. Raise your hand if you’re surprised. LOL Actually Jim did really well this time. 

 

The phone rang and Jim answered it, “Ellison.”

“Yes, is there a Blair Sandburg there?” a man’s voice asked nicely. 

Jim was immediately interested in who it was. “Yes, just a moment, please.”

Jim handed the phone to Blair and Blair looked at him somewhat surprised. “Who is it?”

Jim covered the phone and answered, “Don’t have a clue. This is someone new.”

Blair took the phone and said, “Hello?” He figured it was Rafe or Brown goofing around, but no, it wasn’t. Instead he found out it was someone he really loved hearing from. 

“Hey Blair, this is Dave. I haven’t seen you in five years and I was just thinking about you. What have you been up to?”

“Dave? Dave Dawson?” Blair asked smiling. 

“Of course Dave Dawson. What other Dave do you know?” The man teased. 

“From college, about six or seven. So just shut up. What have you been up to?” Blair asked happily. 

Jim watched from the kitchen as Blair walked happily from the dining room to the living room. The smile never left his face. Jim hated this man. He wasn’t going to even spend any time wondering about him. He was going to hate him right away. He didn’t want to waste any time on anything. 

“I’ve work with my dad at his horse ranch and was wondering if you’d like to come up for a weekend to ride horses and just hang out at the ranch?” Dave asked sweetly. 

“Oh that’s really nice, but I’m with someone and we have a family. Since I’ve met you, we have adopted three kids. So as you can see, I won’t be coming out to spend a weekend at your ranch,” Blair replied. 

“We’ve got a bunkhouse for families, if you’d like to come for this weekend. It’s open. You can bring your SO and your children and ride horses all weekend. I’m sure the kids would love it,” Dave decided. 

“Oh the kids would love it. But I don’t know if I can take off work on Sunday. I have Saturday off, but I had promised someone I would work for him on Sunday. So maybe next time the bunkhouse is open for a family weekend we can come,” Blair said sadly. 

Jim walked up to him and said, “Tell him to hang on for a moment.”

“Hang on a moment, Dave, Jim needs to talk to me really fast,” Blair said. 

Jim said softly, “If you want to take the kids that would be nice for them and for you. I could work for Joel on Sunday. I’ve rode horses many, many times, so it wouldn’t be that big of a thrill for me. Go, it’ll be fun. Tell him to count on you and the kids being there.”

“Jim, are you certain?” Blair kissed him when Jim shook his head yes. He wanted to shake it no, but that wouldn’t have been fair. He could still hate the man from afar. 

“Jim just told me to take the kids for the weekend and he’d work for me on Sunday. So I just need the address and what time we need to come. Oh, and what type of clothing should we bring?” Blair was bouncing and Jim knew he had done the right thing. 

Jim went into the kitchen and slapped himself on the back of the head. There was no one else to do it, so what the hell. 

Dave was very excited and said, “Jeans, jeans and more jeans. They are what is most comfortable riding horses. It’s been fairly cool, so make sure and bring long sleeve shirts and jackets for them too. Well, you too. We can’t have you getting cold now can we?” 

Blair had the first twinge of anxiety about doing this. Dave used to be crazy about Blair and Blair wasn’t crazy about Dave. He liked him as a friend but that’s as far as it ever went. So Dave had just dropped out of Blair’s life. It looked like he was back in it. 

“Are you sure this is okay with your dad?” Blair asked. 

“Blair, my dad lives next door and I run the ranch. I’ve done it for the last five years. So the only person that has to okay it is me. And I’ve got the room set aside for all of you. Who are you bringing?”

“Max is sixteen, Drew is 14 and Samantha is 5. They’re going to be thrilled about riding horses all weekend. This is so nice of you, Dave. I can’t thank you enough. I just wish Jim could have been with us. You would really like Jim, Dave. He’s a nice guy.”

“Well, maybe he can come next time,” Dave suggested. 

“Good thinking. Give me the address and tell me what time to be there on Saturday morning,” Blair ordered with a smile on his face. 

“Bossy as ever, I see.” Dave gave him the address and told him he’d see them all at 7:00 on Saturday morning. 

Blair got off the phone and went in and looked at Jim closely. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, Chief. Why would something be wrong?”

“I don’t know, you just look funny,” Blair replied. 

“Gee thanks, that makes me feel ten times better.”

“Sorry. I just wondered if you were already regretting us going without you.”

“Of course I regret it, but I didn’t want you all to miss out on it. I’ll catch up with him next time we go. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

“That’s what Dave said. Were you listening to my call?”

“Of course I was listening to your call. How do you think I knew what was going on?” 

“Oh yeah. It must be hell being a Sentinel sometimes,” Blair decided. 

“Sometimes it is. But other times if I get to see you as happy as you are now, it’s worth it,” Jim said as he went in for a slow, sensual kiss. 

Sam walked in and said, “Stop all that kissing, daddy and poppy. What are we having for dinner?”

“Well missy, I guess you don’t want to hear the news about where we’re going this weekend do you?” Blair taunted her. 

“Where are we going, tell me poppy? Please?”

“Go get your brothers and tell them I have news about the weekend and they might be interested in hearing about it,” Blair suggested. 

Samantha went running up the stairs and the boys came following down the stairs almost as quickly as Sam did. 

“So what’s going on this weekend?” Max asked. 

“I sort of had plans,” Drew said quietly. 

“Well, we’ve been invited to a horse ranch for a weekend. We’ll have our own bunkhouse and you kids will get to learn how to ride horses all weekend long. Does that sound like fun?” Blair asked. 

Drew was the first one that answered, “Yeah, that sounds way more fun then hanging with Mark all weekend. This is going to be so fun, pop. Dad, are you excited too?”

“Well, see that’s the bad part. Dad can’t come with us because he’s going to work on Sunday so that I can go with you kids and have fun. What do you think?” Blair wondered if it would make a difference without Jim being there. 

Max said, “Dad, I’m sorry you can’t come, but I’ll bring you a postcard.” He walked up to Jim and gave him a hug laughing the entire time. 

“Daddy isn’t coming?” Sam asked tearfully. 

Jim got down on his knee to talk to Sam and said, “I’ll go the next time we all go, okay?”

“But I want you to go, daddy,” Sam whined. 

“Well, we don’t always get exactly what we want,” Jim answered. 

Blair looked at him oddly and said, “Jim, did you really want to go? Because you can go and I can work.”

“Poppy, I want you to go too,” Sam continued to whine. 

“Blair, I want you all to go this weekend. I was just being an asshole. I’m sorry. Now, it’s settled. I’m working, you’re going and having fun. You’ll take lots of pictures for me so that I don’t feel like I missed the entire thing.”

Max smiled. “I’ll take lots, dad. Never fear.”

“Have I told you how much I love horses?” Drew asked. 

“No, you haven’t. You could tell us while you help me make dinner,” Blair said as he walked into the kitchen and the kids all swarmed around him and they talked about their weekend away. Jim felt very left out, but also knew that it was something they would all love and they would be happy for ages. 

Jim went in and decided to do laundry while they were all busy in the kitchen. It took Blair about an hour to realize that Jim wasn’t with them anymore. He felt horrible about that. He heard the washer going and knew that Jim had found something to do away from them. Blair never wanted to push Jim away from him and the kids. 

“Hey Jim, come and tell everyone how good you are at riding horses,” Blair called out. 

Jim walked in and said, “I used to ride a little.”

“Somehow I think there were awards or something,” Max teased. 

“Only two, Max, only two.”

Everyone laughed but Sam. She never seemed to get the jokes and she was tired of it. 

“Only two what, daddy?”

“I won two awards for horse riding. I was quite good at it. I loved horses and my dad made sure that I had the best teachers to keep me on top of it. It was fun. You kids are going to love this weekend. Probably more then you’ve loved anything in your life.” Jim smiled at all of them and just leaned on the bar. 

“Nah, I think the best thing we’ve ever done is go camping together as a family,” Drew said. 

“No, I think the best time was in California with Disneyland, don’t you think, Sam?” Max asked. 

“Oh yes, I loved Disneyland. I love being with all of you. I had a good time at Uncle Rucker and Auntie Andy’s house too, but I missed poppy and daddy too much.”

“We all did, Sam,” Drew agreed. 

“We’ve done a lot of fun things since you’ve come into our lives haven’t we?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked at Jim and said, “Duh.”

They all laughed, including Sam this time. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim helped Blair pack the kids up and get them in the car at 5:30 in the morning. Blair kept kissing him and telling him how much he’d miss him. Jim knew that Blair was suffering guilt, but also wanted to have fun. Jim let him down easily. 

“I’m going to help Simon build an addition to his patio this weekend when we’re not working at the station. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Sam looked up at her dad and said, “Not really daddy.”

Jim kissed her and buckled her up in the car seat for her ride to the ranch. He looked at Blair and said, “You did leave the number and all of that right?”

“Of course I did, you nut. Like I would leave without telling where we’d be. Have fun with Simon. I’ll see you Sunday night,” Blair said as he pulled Jim down for the last kiss he’d have for the weekend. Blair made sure it was a good one. 

Jim pulled away and said, “I hate you.”

“You do not.” Blair smiled as he got in and got behind the wheel. 

Jim hugged both of the boys and told them to have fun and then slammed all of the doors shut. Blair drove off with a carload of happy children. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they arrived Max said, “Wow, this is some ranch.”

“Yeah, it’s much bigger then I thought it was going to be too,” Blair added. 

Sam said, “Oh poppy, look at the horses. They’re over there. They’re beautiful.”

They all looked and saw what she was talking about. There were tons of horses. Blair didn’t even know if he could count quickly enough to know how many there were. He pulled up to one of the large bunk houses and out walked Dave grinning. 

Blair and the kids got out of the SUV and walked over towards Dave. 

“Blair, it’s good to see you.” Dave grabbed Blair and hugged him like crazy. Max and Drew were on alert right away. It was more hug then friends would have given. So they were going to watch this man. Pop was just happy to be there and he liked everyone, but Max and Drew knew how things were sometimes. They looked at each other and just knew. 

Blair introduced the children to Dave and Max and Drew weren’t all that friendly but Dave didn’t seem to care. Blair wondered what he had missed. 

!!!!!!!!!!

As the day wore on, the boys and Sam all got riding lessons and they were doing exceptionally well. Dave was very pleased with all of them. He said, “Max, you want to go riding with me?”

“No thank you.” Max offered no explanation or anything. 

“Max, you’re being rude,” Blair stated. 

“Blair, it’s all right. Not everyone likes me. As long as you like me, I don’t care.”

Blair looked at Max and Drew and was pissed. “You boys will go riding with Dave and I’ll stay and ride here with Samantha. Now you go and have a good time.”

About four hours later, they came into the bunkhouse pissed off and slammed the door. Blair looked at both of them and said, “All right, what’s going on?”

“He wants you. I can’t believe you don’t see it. He told us to stay out of his way. He’ll just say he didn’t say it, but he did. He wants you and not with us kids,” Max explained. 

Blair stormed out the door and found Dave and said, “What did you expect to happen this weekend?”

“I was hoping that we would have a little time to ourselves, but not with those shitting kids looking out for you all the time. Blair, they’re like watch dogs.”

“Excuse me did you just call my children, shitting kids? Fuck you, Dave and the horse you rode in on,” Blair shouted as he went to collect his children. 

“Come on kids, it’s time to go,” Blair ordered. 

They all helped pack and didn’t ask any questions. Then they left without even saying goodbye, shit on you or fuck you. They had all wanted to say these things, but they just left. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“So, Jim, you’re miserable, I take it?” Simon asked as they were sawing some wood for the patio cover. 

“Yeah, that guy has a thing for Blair, but I knew if I made a big thing about it, he’d throw a fit. So I let him go. Now my imagination is running wild,” Jim answered. 

“So why don’t you call him?” Simon wondered. 

“He’ll think I was checking on him. It’s time I trust him and just stop being such a shit.”

“What would you do if he was here right now?” Simon asked smiling. 

“I’d want to fuck him like crazy to show him who he belonged to. But can’t do that with kids,” Jim replied. 

“Well, he just drove up. Maybe the kids would like to stay and help me work on this,” Simon suggested. 

“Don’t be silly, I’ll stay and so will Blair. Max can drive everyone else home. Why do you suppose they’re here?” Jim said. 

“I guess you could do something weird like ask him.” Simon shoved Jim to the front door and Jim opened it and hugged Blair fiercely. 

“What’s going on, Chief?”

“Jim, he was such an ass. The kids even knew it before I did. So we left. We had a good time for a little while, but he was such a jerk, I knew I couldn’t stay and he didn’t want the kids without me.”

“I knew he wanted you, but I had to trust you and trust you I did. And see, it worked out. Did you sock him in the mouth?” Jim asked smiling. 

“No, there was no violence. I just told him off and left. He was such a jerk. He was just as stupid as when we were younger. God, I had forgotten how much I disliked him in college,” Blair said this as he laughed, because until that moment he didn’t realize that he hated him that much. 

“Would you like to help me work on Simon’s patio?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“I would love nothing more. Max, do you want to take everyone home and I’ll ride with dad?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, pop. We’ll unpack and everything. Thanks for believing in us, pop.”

“Always, Max, you’re my family.”

The kids left and Blair and Jim helped Simon finish his patio cover and it looked terrific. When they were done, Jim said, “I need to go home and take a shower. Would you like to join me?”

“Oh for crying out loud,” Simon said sounding disgusted, but he was laughing. 

Blair and Jim drove home and Jim kept holding Blair’s hand the entire way. Jim was very glad that he had decided to trust Blair for a change. It worked out well and Jim felt like he was going to get very lucky in the shower. 

The end


	79. Disney on Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is going to be seeing Disney on Ice for the first time and the boys will find out its fun for any age.

Family Life Part 79  
Disney on Ice  
by Patt

 

Word Count: 1,792

 

Summary: Sam is going to be seeing Disney on Ice for the first time and the boys will find out its fun for any age. 

Notes: Thank you to Helena for the idea. I was lost for something uplifting and fun. This ought to do the trick. Thank you, sweetie. 

PattRose1@aol.com

 

Blair came walking into the loft bouncing with excitement and got Jim’s attention right away. “What’s going on, Chief?”

“Where are the kids?” 

“They’re upstairs playing Wii. Do you want them down here?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, could you have them come down stairs, I have something important to share with all of you,” Blair said. 

Jim went upstairs to get the kids and they all came running down the stairs before Jim. 

“Hey, pop,” Drew said happily. 

“Yeah, how are you doing, pop?” Max asked. 

“Hi poppy. Daddy said you have good news for us. What’s the good news? I love good news,” Sam assured everyone. 

“Sit down everyone, I have some news for you,” Blair began. 

Everyone hurried and sat down and waited anxiously for the news. 

“I just got done standing in line at Ticket Masters for two hours for the hard to get and very expensive Disney on Ice tickets. It’s going to be at Cascade Arena in three days. I got excellent seats for all of us and it’s going to be a blast. You wait and see.”

“For Sam, right?” Max asked. 

“No, for all of us. I picked them up for William and his family too. We’re all going. It’s going to be fun. I promise,” Blair assured them all. 

Jim didn’t look too thrilled either. “Chief, have you ever been to a Disney on Ice show?”

“No, but I’ve always wanted to. And I wanted it to be a huge family affair. This is just what we need to do this weekend.”

Max said, “Pop, do we have to go?” 

“Yes, we all have to go. It’s a family thing, if we don’t all go, it’s no longer a family thing anymore. Buck up little campers, this is going to be a great time for all.”

Max and Drew walked away and started up the stairs to their room. Jim stopped them and said, “Boys, do you have anything to say to your pop for getting these tickets?”

“Oh gee, thanks, pop. We’ll be thrilled to death to go,” Drew said very sarcastically. 

“We are going, so just tune down the attitudes. Remember that Sam wants to actually go,” Blair said. 

“Poppy, what is Disney on Ice?” 

“Sam it’s all sorts of Disney characters all wearing ice skates and they skate to music to make us feel good. It’s a lot of fun, I’ve heard,” Blair said happily. 

“It sounds like fun to me. I can’t wait. How many days, poppy?”

“Just three, Samantha. So go ahead and finish playing Wii with your brothers if you’d like. I’m going to start dinner,” Blair said. 

“Okay, see you later, alligator,” Sam called out as she raced for the stairs. 

“After a while, Crocodile,” Jim called out. 

Sam stopped on the stairs and said, “Oh daddy that’s very cute. Did you just learn it?”

Jim and Blair started laughing and Jim said, “Yes, I just learned it.”

“I can’t wait until I tell Drew and Max.” Sam raced up the stairs happy to tell her brothers what daddy had just learned. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair was cooking dinner and Jim walked in and said, “Is it safe to ask a question without you biting my head off?”

“Jim, I could have used a little back up tonight. You acted like them. You don’t care if you go or not. It just bothered me.”

“Blair, I’ve never been to one, so I guess it didn’t sound that fun to me. But I’m with you on this. This is family time and family outing. We’re going to do this and enjoy the hell out of it, right?”

Blair kissed Jim and said, “Thank you. Now if you could just convince the boys we’d have it made.”

They finished preparing dinner and called the kids down to join them. 

During dinner Jim brought up the Disney on Ice three times and made it sound like a lot of fun. Then he realized he hadn’t tried one thing. “Boys, have you went to Google and looked up pictures for Disney on Ice yet? You’ll be able to see all of the pretty young women in the skimpy skating costumes that you’ll get to stare at all night long. Did you think of that?”

“Could we be excused?” Max said quickly. 

Blair almost laughed as he said, “Sure, have fun.”

The boys took off to see the costumes with a Samantha following close behind. She didn’t want to get left out of the excitement. 

Jim helped Blair clean up the kitchen and said, “The boys are calling Mike and Mark right now and giving them the url to look up the pictures. Just thank me now.”

Blair laughed and kissed Jim sweetly. “You’re the best. Thank you.”

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday came very quickly and Jim and Blair had Samantha dolled up for the affair. The boys wore casual jeans and tees, but Jim and Blair wore dockers and polo shirts. They all took their jackets of course, because it was an ice skating rink and would be cold. 

Willliam, Sarah and the kids met them at the front door and Blair gave them their tickets. 

“Can us guys sit all by ourselves?” Max asked. 

“As long as it’s in the same area where we can see you. Like two rows below us would be good. Or two rows above us would be good. Take your pick, you’re not sitting wherever you want to,” Jim stated. 

“We’ll take the two rows above, thanks, dad.” Drew said. 

They all walked in and were instantly transported into Disneyland. It was so bright, cheerful and fun. Sam and Mary were having a blast just looking at things. All of the kids asked for souvenirs and they got them before they went to their seats. 

Jim, Blair and Sam picked a row and William, Sarah and Mary joined them in that same row. The boys chose a row right above them, three rows up. Jim looked to be sure that he could see them and then he walked up and gave all of them money for goodies when the vendors came around during the show. 

They sat there for all of ten minutes and the show started. The lighting was beautiful. It made the ice look like it was in different colors. Jim and Blair were already having a good time. 

The first group of skaters came out and there was Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, different fairies and a bunch of colorful characters from Peter Pan. Sam and Mary were sitting on laps so they could see better. Blair had Mary and Jim had Sam. Blair looked up to see if the boys were even paying attention and they were. They were clapping just like everyone else was. Blair was thrilled. 

[[[ 

]]] 

They saw Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Bambi, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, the Jungle Book, Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, Finding Nemo, Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse and a bunch of other characters. The show seemed to go on forever and ever. They even had a few breaks to clean the ice up and then they would start again. Jim kept looking up and saw the boys smiling and talking amongst themselves and new that Blair had made a wise choice. 

Every time the vendors went up above them, they were called to where the boys were. Jim figured he wasn’t getting any money back from this. 

Jim and Blair visited with Sarah and William during the breaks and the girls just had a ball with their souvenirs. All in all, it was turning out to be a wonderful time for everyone. Even William loved it. 

Blair noticed that the person that seemed to enjoy it the most was Jim. He smiled during the entire thing. Blair knew that he had made a good choice, but now he’d be able to rub it into Jim’s face. Oh yes, this was going to be a good time. Blair just smiled and smiled and smiled. 

The show ended up being four hours long, so when they left the girls were ready for bed. Jim knew that Sam and Mary would be asleep in their car seats in nothing flat. 

As they walked out Sam started to get upset. She said, “Daddy, can’t we stay longer and see them all again?”

Blair just beamed with joy. He was so thrilled that she liked it. Jim smiled at her and said, “Next year we’ll come again, okay?”

“Okay, but I don’t like that we can’t come next week instead,” Sam ranted. 

William started laughing and then Mary started to complain about it. They ended up laughing like fools at the girls. 

They all got into the car and began their drive home. It wasn’t five minutes and Sam was sleeping like a log in her seat. 

Blair smiled at all of them. “So did you end up having an okay time, boys?”

“Heck yes, some of those girls were really pretty. And the little outfits they wore were cute. Didn’t you guy think?” Max asked. 

“Oh yeah, I thought all of the young girls looked really cute,” Jim replied almost laughing. 

“What did you think, Drew?” Blair asked. 

“It could have been a little longer, I think. We had a blast. Thank you for letting us sit where we did. There were some other older kids up there too and we were talking with them. But mostly we were checking out the cute girls on ice,” Drew said. 

“If it would have been any longer, I would have been bankrupt. I gave you guys a lot of money and you spent it all,” Jim said. 

“But we had fun, does that help dad?” Max answered. 

“Yes, it does help. It just goes to prove that sometimes you can go to something and think it will be boring and find out its fun. I’m glad you boys gave it a chance,” Blair said. 

“Thanks for getting the tickets, pop. We did have a good time. So did Mark and Mike,” Drew confessed. 

The rest of the drive home was pretty quiet. The boys talked in the back seat about which girl looked the cutest in their costume and Jim and Blair just snickered from time to time. 

It had been an excellent night. Family nights really were fun. 

The end


	80. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with Jim and Blair after spending two days on an Amber Alert? 
> 
> Warning: This is not a feel good story, it ends badly for a family.

Family Life Part 80  
Searching  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3959

 

Summary: What happens with Jim and Blair after spending two days on an Amber Alert? 

Notes: Thank you to Bee for this idea. 

 

  
Jim and Blair got back to the station after finding a criminal that they had been looking for. They had searched for two weeks and finally got their man. Jim was thrilled, Blair was happy too, but he knew he would be doing most of the paperwork and that didn’t thrill him at all. 

They were both sitting at their desk when the phone call came in. An Amber Alert. None of the detectives liked any child missing, but this meant one was. They were on alert too. Jim called his dad first thing and asked if the kids could stay with them until they were off the Amber Alert. They would be working non-stop trying to find this child. Of course William understood and told them not to worry. 

Jim and Blair went into Simon’s office and asked where they were needed. “Jim, I want you at their house to see if you can find anything out of the ordinary. We need to find this five year old fast. The mother said she was in her room and then she wasn’t. We need to find out what happened. You and Sandburg will be staying at the house for the time being, checking everything out. Here is the address, their names are Melissa and Stuart Bale. The little five year old is Taylor Bale. Let’s find her,” Simon ordered. 

“We’re on it sir,” Jim took the paper with the address and he and Blair walked out of the office. 

They went downstairs to get into their SUV and head over to the house when Rafe came up to them and said, “Did you know that this little girl goes to the same school as Samantha?”

“No, I didn’t recognize the address. I was going to put it in my GPS. She must live close to us then. That scares the fuck out of me,” Jim confessed. 

Blair said, “Let’s see what’s going on first before we have this child abducted or worse. We’ll see you later, Rafe. Are you going to the Bale house?”

“No, we’re going to be searching the area around the school and the mall. We’ll see you later. Call if you need any help,” Rafe said as he walked away. 

The men got into the SUV and Jim drove off. Blair programmed the GPS so that they would know exactly where that house was. It was about five blocks east of their home. This didn’t make either of the men feel any better. 

They drove up to the Bale home and got out. Jim rang the doorbell and saw the wild eyed woman that answered and knew this was Mrs. Bale. “Hello, I’m Detective Jim Ellison and this is my partner Blair Sandburg. We’re going to be staying at your house, looking for clues and asking questions of you and your family members. Where would you like us to set up shop?”

“Detective, I’d rather have you out looking for her, then staying here. Can’t you do that for me?” Melissa Bale pleaded. 

Blair said, “There are many officers out looking for her, ma’am. We need to do this right now while everything is fresh in everyone’s mind. Is your husband home?”

“Yes, he came home an hour ago. I called him when Taylor was missing. Come in and you can set up shop in the dining room if you need to. I still don’t see what you’ll be doing here,” Melissa said. 

“We have to question everyone that lives in this house and we need to look at all of the evidence or lack of evidence in the home. It’s important that we get it done soon,” Jim explained. 

“Well, there is just my husband and myself. Taylor is our only child. We have no family to speak of, so there aren’t many people to ask questions of,” Melissa said. 

“We need to see her room first thing,” Blair said. 

They noticed that the FBI was already there setting up shop for ransom calls. Jim hoped it was something as simple as that, but this family didn’t seem to have a lot of money, so he was less then hopeful. 

Melissa took them to Taylor’s room and opened the door. Jim said, “We need to be in the room alone for a while to check everything out. Has someone already fingerprinted the room?”

“Yes, the officers that came took fingerprints off of every surface they could find. We’re hoping they don’t find anyone that doesn’t belong,” Melissa added. 

Jim and Blair shut the door behind them when they went into the room. “Okay, Jim, I need you to focus hardcore. We need to see if you can pick up a scent of her in the room and then any other scents.”

Jim picked up a stuffed animal on her bed and sniffed it. He had her scent immediately. “She smells just like a normal clean, healthy five year old.” 

“Now keep that scent in your mind and see if you can smell any scent that doesn’t belong in the room. I know it’s going to be hard because there were cops here taking fingerprints, so our job is twice as hard.”

Jim sniffed the air and then walked over to the window in the room. He opened it up and sniffed the air there. “There was someone outside the window that was also inside the room, I can smell him in both places. That wouldn’t have been a cop, I don’t think.”

“Should we call the dogs?” Blair wondered. 

“We have to have a reason for calling the dogs. Maybe I could say I smelled aftershave in the room and outside the window. Do you think they would buy that?” Jim asked. 

“Call the FBI guys in here and see if they’re interested,” Blair suggested. 

Jim called them in and told him what he had found and they were very interested. They called for the dogs and the hunt was on. 

When the dogs finally got there, Jim gave them a pillow with the man’s scent on it and then they smelled it outside the window. The FBI agent, named Cooper, said, “I guess you were right. The dogs are going crazy out there. Maybe we’ll find her quickly.”

Jim said, “I hope so.”

The officers with the dogs were out looking and before long, Jim and Blair decided that they needed to ask questions from the parents. 

They walked into the kitchen, found Mr. and Mrs. Bale and Jim asked, “Would now be all right to ask some questions?”

“Why aren’t you out there looking for my daughter?” Mr. Bale said. 

“Mr. Bale, we’re doing our job in here right now. We did find something in her room that helped with the dogs, so at least we have a scent to go on. Please stay calm and answer all questions that we need to get done with,” Blair explained. 

“My name is Stuart. Please call me that. What are you names?”

“My name is Jim Ellison and this is Blair Sandburg. Can we sit down at the table and talk?” 

Mrs. Bale said, “Call me Melissa. Ask your questions.”

“Melissa, have you noticed anyone odd hanging around the neighborhood lately?” Blair asked. 

“No, but I wasn’t looking either. I’m not the most observant person in the world. I’m so sorry, Stuart. I should have watched her closer,” Melissa said as she started to cry. 

Stuart held her in his arms and said, “I haven’t noticed anyone odd around the neighborhood. But like my wife, I wasn’t looking, either.”

“Are there any teens that have hung around your house at any time?” Jim asked. 

“No, we have only had one little girl over since we moved in. We’ve only been here six months. She was going to have a little girl named Samantha over as soon as her parents met us. But we hadn’t had time to contact the parents. She seems like such a nice little girl,” Melissa said. 

Jim pulled his wallet out and showed them Sam’s picture and said, “Is this the little girl?”

Both of the parents looked and Melissa said, “Why do you have a picture of Samantha in your wallet?”

“She is our daughter. I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to meet,” Jim said. 

“Do you think someone took our daughter against her will?” Stuart asked. 

“We don’t think anything yet. We don’t like to guess, we only like to have hard evidence. Before I forget, Melissa, why was Taylor home from school today?”

“She had a stomach ache, so I kept her home. She said she felt better after a small lunch, but I didn’t want to chance it. I should have taken her to school. At least she would have been safe there,” Melissa said sadly. 

Jim asked if he could have a glass of water and Stuart got it for him. “Were you at work all day, Stuart?”

“Yes, I only came home when Melissa called me to tell me that Taylor was missing. Do you have to ask us that? I would never hurt my child. Neither would Melissa. Isn’t there something else we could be doing?” Stuart asked. 

“We’re doing what’s most important right now and yes, we have to ask these questions, because sometimes the parents know more then they think they do. We’re just doing our jobs,” Blair said. 

“Do you have a lot of family in town,” Jim asked. 

“My parents live about a mile from here, but Melissa’s parents live in another city. We have no siblings. Neither of us do. Do you need to see my parents?” Stuart asked. 

Jim thought a moment and said, “Yes, could you call them over to the house. We’d like to talk to them and ask them questions too.”

Stuart pulled out his cell phone and called his folks. He asked them to come to the house and got off the phone. “They’ll be here in a few moments. Mom was shocked.”

“You didn’t call and tell them?” Blair asked. 

“Honestly, I didn’t think to call hardly anyone. Besides we don’t have too much to do with Stuart’s parents,” Melissa answered. 

“Is there a reason you don’t have much to do with them?” Blair asked. 

“They don’t like me much, so Stuart doesn’t see them but maybe once every six months. They’ve never paid much attention to Taylor. So I really don’t think they’ll be able to help you at all,” Melissa said. 

The officers with the dogs came back very discouraged. They lost the scent and they would have to start over again. They were all out in the front yard when Stuart’s parents arrived. The dogs started going crazy and the cops brought Stuart’s dad into the house to be questioned. The dogs were going crazy around him.

Jim said, “Were you at the house today?” 

Mr. Bale said, “No, I haven’t been here in six months, easily. Why would you be asking me this?”

Jim sighed and said, “Sir, the dogs picked up your scent. I smell the aftershave that you’re wearing in Taylor’s room. It wouldn’t have stayed there six months. Why don’t you tell us where she is?”

“Dad, do you know something?” Stuart asked. 

“Of course I don’t. This officer needs his head examined. Now I’m going home, I don’t need this crap,” Mr. Bale said hatefully. 

“Oh my god, you did something to Taylor, didn’t you?” Melissa asked. 

“Get a grip, Melissa. I don’t want anymore to do with her then I do with you,” Mr. Bale said as he started for the door. 

Blair said, “You won’t be going anywhere just yet, sir. We need to find out where you were today.”

“Why?” The older Bale answered. 

“We need to get an idea of what you did today,” Blair said calmly. 

It was already dark and Jim knew this was a bad sign. They needed to find this little girl soon. 

“So Mr. Bale, do you want to tell us where you were today?” Jim asked. 

“I was home all day long, ask my wife,” the angry man replied. 

“Honey, I was gone for four hours today, remember. So I don’t know where you were,” Mrs. Bale answered. 

“Where were you?” Jim asked. 

“I was playing Pinochle with friends of mine. We meet every week. I’m always gone at that time.”

“So Mr. Bale, you don’t have anyone to say you were home for those four hours?” Blair asked.

“This is ridiculous. I was home, alone maybe, but still home. I’m Stuart’s father for Christ’s sake. Now if you don’t mind, we’re going to leave now,” Mr. Bale said. 

“You won’t be going anywhere until we find out a few more things,” Blair said. 

“You can’t force me to stay here. I have rights,” Mr. Bale answered. 

“Yes, you do, but until we get all of our questions answered you’re in the middle of an ongoing investigation. Take a seat, you’re going to be here for a while,” Jim ordered. 

Both of Stuart’s parents sat down and waited for more questions. 

Blair asked, “Melissa, did anyone call today?”

Melissa thought and said, “Only Stuart’s dad. Henry called at noon and asked me why I didn’t have my flag out as I usually do. I told him that Taylor was ill and I hadn’t had a chance. Then once I got things settled in the house, I put the flag up and that was that.”

“Dad, do you know where she is?” Stuart asked, horrified. 

“Of course I don’t know where she is. I only called because I wondered why she hadn’t put the flag up,” Henry Bale answered. 

“Her name is Melissa, dad. She has a fucking name. I know you have something to do with this. I can feel it. Where is she?” Stuart shouted. 

“Henry’s wife stood up and said, “Stuart don’t be ridiculous, your father doesn’t know where your child is at.”

“Mom, her name is Taylor. He would lie and you would swear to it. Jim, I think he has something to do with it. I just don’t know what,” Stuart said sadly. 

Jim turned to Henry and said, “Would you like to take a polygraph test tonight?”

“I most certainly would not. I know my rights. I’ve answered all of your questions and I’m leaving,” Henry spat out. 

“Jim?” Stuart pleaded. 

“Sir, my partner and I are going to take you in for questioning. Your son seems to think you might have something to do with it. I do too. So you’ll go with us and you can call your lawyer from there,” Jim said as calmly as he could. He knew this was the man that took the little girl. He just didn’t know why. 

Jim and Blair left the Bale house with Henry Bale in hand. They put him in the back seat of the SUV and the man bitched the entire way to the station. Jim hated this man. His grandchild was missing and he didn’t give a flying fuck. 

Once they got to the station, they put Henry Bale in an interrogation room and shut the door. 

“Jim, what’s the plan?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t have a fucking plan. He’s not going to tell us anything. He knows he has nothing to lose. He knew she was home today. His aftershave was in the house, even though he hadn’t been in the house for six months and his wife didn’t know where he was for four hours. But we can’t build a case on the scent of aftershave. We have to have something more conclusive. Do you have any ideas?”

“Why don’t we find out more about him? We need to know if he has any storage unit’s in town or if he has any rental property and then go from there. We can hold him for 48 hours on suspicion. So let’s get busy and find something we can use,”

Jim looked at his watch and saw it was ten o’clock. He called William really fast and heard, “Ellison.”

“Hi dad, is everything all right at our house?”

“Yes, Jimmy, everything is fine. You just find that little girl and don’t worry about the kids. I’m staying at your house until you get home.”

“Thank you, dad. That will help us a lot. Talk to you later,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

Blair got off the phone and said, “He has a rental house one mile from where they live. I just asked Stuart and he told me. He said he also has a storage unit but Stuart doesn’t know where it’s at. 

Jim walked into the interrogation room followed by Blair and they both sat down opposite the man that they both knew had something to do with it. 

“We need to find out where your storage unit is. Do you want to give us this information now or wait until we get our hands on it tomorrow morning? It would help if you just cooperated with us. We’re also going to check out the rental house you have.” Jim watched the man get pale when he talked about the rental house, so Jim knew it had something to do with that. 

Jim got up and left the room. Blair said, “Are you sure you don’t want to tell us anything?”

“I’m still waiting for my lawyer. Until then, stay away from me,” Henry Bale said hatefully. 

Jim got out and sent Rafe and Brown to the address of the rental house and said to call if they found anything out of the ordinary. They took Joel and Connor with them. 

“Jim, he wouldn’t be stupid enough to keep his grandchild at a rental house would he?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“Chief, it’s been 9 hours and no one has seen or heard anything. We have to start somewhere.”

“Do you think you can get anything out of him?” Blair asked. 

“Not without beating the shit out of him. I know he has her, I just don’t know why.”

They both sat down at their desks and waited for a call from Brown, Rafe, Joel or Connor. They didn’t have to long to wait. 

Jim picked up his phone and barked, “Ellison.”

“Jim, we found the little girl. She’s dead. I called Dan to come over and give us a cause of death. But she’s here and someone has to tell those poor parents,” Connor said sadly. 

“Are we sure it’s her?” Jim asked. 

“We have the photo, Jim. It’s her.”

“Thanks, Connor. I’ll contact the FBI and inform them she’s been found. They’ll tell her parents and we can start to wrap this case up,” Jim said. 

Jim got off the phone and looked like he was going to kill someone. Blair grabbed his arm and said, “Jim, I won’t raise our children alone because you want to kill him. Keep your head. We need a confession from him and a reason for all of this ugliness.”

“I’m not going to kill him. I’m letting him go to prison, where the inmates will take care of him,” Jim spat out. 

“Did he sexually abuse her?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t know. They just called Dan Wolfe. We’ll need to hear what he says first. But in the mean time, we can tell Mr. Henry Bale that he’s not going home when his lawyer gets there.”

Both men started for the room and Simon caught up to them. They filled Simon in on it and he went to the room with Jim and Blair. He wanted to be there to be sure that neither man killed this fucker. 

Jim opened the door and all three walked in. Mr. Bale said, “Is my lawyer here yet?”

“No, he’s not, but guess who we found at your unrented, rental property?” Jim shouted. 

“Who?” Bale had the nerve to ask. 

“You know who. We found her and she’s being examined as we speak. So pretty soon your goose will be cooked,” Blair said hatefully. 

“Anyone could have used my rental property. That means nothing to me,” Bale shouted back at the men. 

“We’ll see what the Medical Examiner has to say. He might find evidence to link you to the crime. Either way, you’re going down, Bale. We know you did it, we just don’t know why,” Jim stated. 

Bale just sat there looking out the window. “I hated her, you know?”

“Hated who, Bale?” Jim asked. 

“Melissa. She was bad for my son. He could never get anywhere with her hanging around his neck. And the only reason they were married at all was because she was pregnant. The child didn’t look anything like our son. We never accepted either of them. Stuart was too nice about all of it. He gave up college and his life dreams for that whore. And the child was beginning to act more like her mother every time we did see them. I wish I could have killed Melissa. Now my son won’t have to stay with the bitch because of a child. He’s going to be free. It was worth it to me,” Mr. Henry Bale said coldly. 

“We have read you your rights, you just made a confession. Do you want to write it down, just as you told us?” Blair asked, in shock. 

“Why not? Any father would have done the same thing,” Bale said hatefully. 

They watched him write up his confession, then they booked and processed him for the crime. Neither of the men said anything to the other one. They were both in shock. 

Taylor Bale was only five years old and would never see her sixth birthday, all because her grandfather didn’t like her mother. 

Blair saw Melissa and Stuart Bale come into the station and they stopped them. “We need you to stay at home. You can’t be here right now,” Jim said. 

“I need to see my dad,” Stuart said. 

“Melissa said, “It’s important that we see him. We have something to tell him.”

Jim took them back, against his better judgement and opened up the door. 

“You lousy fucker, I can’t believe you took our little girl away just because you didn’t like Melissa and thought my life was over because of her. Well guess what? It didn’t work. We’re having a baby in six months. So we were planning our life. We had many plans. They just didn’t include you. I want you to know that I’m going to sue you for everything you have. May you rot in prison,” Stuart said as he turned and walked out of the room. 

Jim caught up to them and said, “I’m so sorry about your daughter. No one should outlive their children. But you’ll make your next child aware of his big sister and that’s what’s important. If you need anything, please call us.”

They left the building and Blair said, “Do we want to stay and finish everything tonight?”

“Might as well. Dad is staying with the kids. I’d like to be home tomorrow when they get home from school. We need to hug our kids. God, I can’t believe this man killed her,” Jim said on the verge of tears. 

“Come on man, let’s get this paperwork finished so we can go home in the morning,” Blair said as he led Jim to his desk. 

Everyone in the bullpen was saddened by the news. Jim was very grateful that they still had their children and they were safe and sound. 

The end


	81. Jim's Secret Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jim is alone he likes to sing and dance to old musicals. Someone is going to find out his secret.

Family Life Part 81  
Jim’s Secret Life  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3286

Summary: When Jim is alone he likes to sing and dance to old musicals. Someone is going to find out his secret.   
Notes: I’m sending a big thank you to Helena, who came up with this wonderful idea and I needed this after the last sad one I wrote. I hope you all enjoy it, if you do, you can thank her. 

Musicals:   
Seven Brides for Seven Brothers:  
‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide’  
‘When You’re in Love’  
‘Goin’ Cour’tin’

 

The Sound of Music:   
‘My Favorite Things’   
‘Climb Every Mountain’

State Fair:   
‘It Might as Well Be Spring’  
‘That’s for Me’  
‘More Then Just a Friend’

Jesus Christ Superstar:  
‘I Don’t Know How to Love Him’  
‘Superstar’

The Music Man:   
‘Till There was You’.   
‘Seventy-six Trombones’

 

Jim loved Wednesday mornings after Blair and the kids left because he had the house to himself. He had some of his favorite musical music on his IPod and would clean the house while he sang and danced his way through all of his work. By the time Blair got home at lunch time, he was done with the house and got the singing out of the way. That way no one would know about it and no one would tease him about loving musicals. 

His Favorites were The Music Man, State Fair, The Sound of Music, Jesus Christ Superstar and Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. This was a secret that only he knew and no one else had a clue as to Jim’s secret life. No one even knew that he could sing. When he was in school he was in Glee Club. He always loved it, but had to quit it when he started football, because no one would have ever let him live it down that he was singing in a musical for no reason. 

He loved all musicals, and would gladly watch anything on television that had musicals in them, but alas, Blair didn’t get into musicals. So Jim was left to do this on his own. It was his own little private moment that meant the world to him. He felt bad sometimes for not sharing with Blair but after all, some things weren’t meant to be talked about. And Jim just knew that Blair would tease him at work, then everyone else would tease him at work and his secret would be ruined. It was safer and easier this way. 

Jim put his shorts on, had no shirt on and had his IPod attached to his jean shorts. Jim went upstairs to the boys’ room first and starting dusting, vacuuming and cleaning like mad. That didn’t take too long. After all, he had taught those boys well. He wanted to wash the stairs going down and polish them, so he was on his knees, singing, ‘I Don’t Know How to Love Him’, when Blair walked in the door. To say Blair was shocked, would not have been a good enough description. Jim could really sing. He was hitting all of the high notes, just like the woman did in ‘Jesus Christ Superstar’. Then as he worked his way down the stairs, he started singing, ‘Superstar’ and Blair got tears in his eyes. He knew that Jim had his senses turned down, so that he could hear only the music. So he was safe for the time being. Blair moved into the kitchen and got down on the floor and listened to what was next. 

Then Jim switched gears totally and went to ‘Seven Brides for Seven Brothers’ and began to sing ‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide’. As he sang it he was swinging his body around and Blair got up just long enough to see Jim display wonderful dancing techniques. Next came ‘When You’re in Love’ and ended up with ‘Goin’ Courtin’.

Blair was shocked. Jim was this person he didn’t even know. This bothered Blair to no end. How long had Jim been doing this? Did anyone know his secret? Why wouldn’t Jim share this with him? Blair felt terrible and somewhat hurt over all of this. 

He sat on the floor and listened to the rest of Jim’s singing. Jim walked into the bathroom and began to sing, ‘My Favorite Things’ from ‘Sound of Music’. It was followed by ‘Climb Every Mountain’. 

When Jim got to Samantha’s room, he was singing music from ‘The Music Man’. Blair almost laughed as he sang ‘Seventy-six Trombones’ and was really getting into it. Blair could just imagine how much joy this was bringing Jim. It saddened Blair but at the same time, Blair knew this was something that Jim needed for his own little secret. So Blair did what he had to do. He walked out of the kitchen and went to the front door, opened it and walked out without saying a word to Jim. Jim was never the wiser. He had no idea that his secret was no longer a secret. 

Blair went down to his SUV and sat there thinking. He wished he could hear the rest of the songs that Jim had planned on singing. His voice was beautiful. How could he have hid this from all of them? Didn’t they all deserve to know? Blair sighed and leaned back against the headrest and thought about what he would do if Jim found out something he was doing on the sly. First of all, he had no secrets. There was nothing that Jim didn’t know. So he couldn’t compare anything to it. 

Blair had gotten off early that day because everyone passed their exams and the Captain had given everyone at the academy the day off. Did Jim do this every Wednesday? How did no one know about this? Blair was surprised that the neighbors didn’t complain about the loud singing and clomping around. No, he thought more about it and realized, he would never turn anyone in that sounded that good. Jim was a joy to listen to. 

Blair knew he couldn’t say anything to Jim, but he didn’t think that it could go to the side either. So Blair was going to bring some movies home for them to watch. They would be musicals and Blair was going to watch Jim’s face and see if he loved watching them as much as he loved singing them. Blair took off and went to the DVD store to pick out ‘The Music Man’ and ‘Jesus Christ Superstar’. No, he couldn’t do that, because Jim would know. He would have to pick out some new musicals to bring home. The person at the shop could help him. Blair wasn’t that into musicals, so he did need help. 

When he arrived, he walked in like a man on a mission. Because after all, he was determined to have Jim share his secret with him. It wasn’t fair that Blair had none and Jim had this huge one hanging over their heads. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim finished up in Sam’s room and started the living room. He finished that in no time and walked into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks and knew that Blair had been there. He turned up his senses and was certain. He could smell anxiety on Blair and now Blair wasn’t home anymore. Jim knew he had screwed up big time. That’s what he got for having a secret. Blair probably thought he had a ton of secrets. Why didn’t Blair stay and talk to him? Was he so unnerved at seeing and hearing Jim sing that he couldn’t even talk to his lover? Jim’s heart was pounding. He tore the IPod ear buds out of his ears and threw them in the trash. He might have just ruined him and Blair’s relationship all because he loved a stupid thing like musicals. Jim cleaned the kitchen while he was waiting for Blair to get home and finished with time to spare. 

Jim was pacing the balcony when Blair came home. He smiled up at Jim and waved. Jim was confused at this. Was Blair not angry? How could he not be angry to find out that Jim had a secret life? But yet he smiled and waved. What did he have in his hand? Jim was dying to see by the time Blair walked in. 

“Wow, the house looks great, Jim. Sorry I’m late. Are we still on for lunch?” Blair asked. 

Jim was never really quick at trying to figure out what Blair was up to, so he just came right out and said it. “Blair, I know you were here. I know you heard me, might have even seen me dancing and I’m sure you have questions.”

“Okay… Since you brought it up, where in the hell did that voice come from? Jim, you sing better then people that do it for a living. Why in the world would you be hiding it from me and the kids?”

“Blair, I just didn’t want anyone to know. Now it’s ruined.” Jim started to walk into the kitchen and started polishing the refrigerator. 

“So tell me what’s going on here. Now it’s ruined? I get no lunch and never get to hear you sing like that again? Is that what you’re telling me?” Blair shouted. “And stop polishing the fridge. It’s already so shiny that you can see yourself in it.”

Jim stopped polishing and said, “Why would I sing now?”

“Well, I like to be sung to. You could serenade me whenever you liked. You could still do what you do all month, but you could save special times for just me and you. I would love to have you sing ‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide to me’.”

“Blair, you have never ever brought home a musical DVD, so why would I think you would be interested in musicals?” Jim asked. 

“Too tell you the truth, the answer might hurt your feelings a little bit.”

“What? What’s the truth, Chief?”

“I figured a football player, army man, turned cop wouldn’t like to watch musicals with his nerdy boyfriend. That’s what I thought,” Blair confessed. 

“You like musicals?” Jim asked happily. 

“Why yes, I love musicals. I went to all of the ones in high school and college. I never sang, because I can’t sing, but I loved watching and dreaming of some day having someone serenading me. Honestly, it’s always been a dream of mine.”

“So what’s in the bag, babe?”

“I bought some musicals to add to our DVD collection. I got quite a few. If you don’t like some of them, then we’ll take them back and buy some that are your favorites. “

“Did you get ‘Singing in the Rain’?” Jim asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I did. One of my favorites. I got some great ones Jim and I want you to sing to me now and then. When we’re outside and alone there is nothing stopping you from singing and dancing just for me.”

Jim hugged Blair so hard that Blair couldn’t breathe for a moment. “Hey big man, what’s that about? You act like you were upset about something. Talk to me.”

“I thought you would leave when you found my secret life out. I should have told you. I never should have kept it a secret from you. The kids, maybe, but never you.”

“Wait a minute. You thought I would leave you because you can sing?” Blair burst out laughing and then Jim threw back his head and laughed along with Blair. It did seem stupid now that Blair said it aloud. 

Jim looked through the bag and saw all of the wonderful musicals that Blair picked out and Jim said, “We can watch one every Wednesday when you get home from the academy. This is going to be great. Now how about lunch?”

“Where are we going?” Blair asked. 

“’Wonderburger’. You owe me for not staying and telling me you liked my singing.”

“Okay, this once,” Blair teased as they walked out the door, holding hands all the way down the stairs. 

“Thank you for understanding, Chief.”

“You’re most welcome. Everyone has a secret now and then,” Blair admitted. 

“I know that yours is that you don’t like musicals, but you like my singing, so you asked someone at the store to help you pick out the best musicals made. You don’t have to pretend to like them, Chief. Really.”

Blair laughed and said, “Man, I was hoping to have a deep dark secret from you. I can’t lie to my Sentinel, can I?”

“Nope, and you shouldn’t have to. Again, I’m sorry for not telling you about me and my music.” Jim was driving down the road and just smiled like crazy. 

“Speaking of singing, did you ever sing in front of Carolyn?” Blair asked. 

“As a matter of fact, I did in the shower and she told me not to sing in the shower at the station because the guys would think I was gay. She told me to knock it off.”

“Holy shit. Really?” Blair asked, astonished. 

“Well, guys don’t usually sing, Chief. And she was correct about me being gay, so she wasn’t wrong,” Jim teased. 

“Still, I think that’s a crummy thing to say.”

“That’s why I’m with you and not with her,” Jim said as he kissed Blair at the stop light. 

“Jim, I’ve never seen any of those musicals that I bought today, so you’re going to be showing me the ropes. What are we going to start with?”

“I think ‘Sound of Music’. It’s such a nice love story and the music is gorgeous. I think you’ll like it. Then next Wednesday we’ll watch ‘Seven Brides for Seven Brothers’. That is a good one too. Actually Chief, there isn’t a bad one among the ones you brought home. They rock. Chances are the guy who helped you was in glee club or something like that,” Jim guessed. 

“He was. He told me he was. Good guess, Jim. No wonder you’re the lead detective,” Blair joked. 

“This is going to be fun. Wednesday’s are going to be something special for me. Thank you for trying this. If you don’t like musicals, that’s fine too. But here’s hoping you love them as much as I do.”

!!!!!!!!!!

They got home and popped popcorn and watched ‘Sound of Music’ before the kids got home. Blair teared up quite a few times and was very moved by the entire story. But what was really gorgeous was the singing. The music was non-stop beauty. Blair was hooked and he wasn’t lying about it. 

Jim could tell that Blair really loved the movie. He knew he wasn’t pretending just to be nice. “I knew you would love it. It’s an oldie, but a goodie.”

“Now, I want you to sing one of the songs from the movie that you love the most and I’ll just sit back and be wooed.”

Jim thought a moment and then without missing a beat, broke into song, singing Climb Every Mountain. He sang the entire thing and knew all of the words. Somehow Blair wasn’t surprised about that. But it did make Blair get tears in his eyes a couple of times. Jim was that fucking good. When he finished, Blair kissed him so hard that it took Jim’s breath away. 

“You are the most romantic person I have ever met. Thank you for singing to me. It means the world to me. But I also want you to sing around the house when you’re alone. Just like you did before. You should be able to do that and feel joyful, because when you sing, it brought joy to my heart, so it probably does yours too.”

Jim kissed Blair and said, “I’m going to show you exactly how much I love you tonight in bed. We don’t have time now. The kids will be home soon. Let’s put these movies away so they don’t ask questions, okay?”

“Sounds good to me,” Blair helped him open all of the movies and put them in the DVD cabinet. They had just finished and the kids walked in the door. 

“Wow, dad, the house looks great as usual, but it smells like popcorn,” Max said. 

“Yeah, you’re pop bought me a movie today and we watched it and ate popcorn,” Jim admitted. 

Drew said, “So what movie did you get him, pop?”

Blair didn’t know what to say. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Jim said, “You’ve probably never heard of it. It’s really old. I like old movies and it’s called ‘The Sound of Music’.”

“Oh yeah, that’s a good one. We have that one now?” Drew asked. 

“Yeah, it’s in the cabinet along with some other musicals. I like a musical now and then,” Jim confessed further. 

“We like them too. Is Grease in there? Maybe we could watch that tonight. I love that movie,” Max said. 

“Yes, Grease is in there. Both one and two. As long as homework is done in time, we can watch that tonight. Samantha I think you’ll be watching a movie in your dvd player. It’s for teens, not for little ones,” Blair said. 

Samantha started crying and said, “I hate being a little kid. I always miss the good stuff.”

Jim held her on his lap and explained that sometimes you had to wait until you were older to see certain movies.

Max and Drew looked through the movie cabinet and Drew said, “How about ‘The Music Man’? There’s nothing wrong with that one? Sam can watch that one. We can watch Grease some day upstairs, if that’s okay with you and dad.”

“That’s a wonderful idea. ‘The Music Man’ is a perfect movie for Sam. She’ll like it. It’s fun. Have you boys seen it?” Jim asked. 

“Yup, we’ve seen all of the movies you have in here. We always liked our gramma’s musicals while we were growing up. Then when we went to different foster homes, they would have us watch musicals too. So we’re used to them. What brought this on?” Max asked. 

“I like musicals, but I didn’t want to make you kids watch them if you hated them. So now that we know, we can watch a musical now and then. Pop has seen none of them but ‘Sound of Music’, so far.”

“Oh pop, you’re in for the time of your life. Musicals are great. My gramma used to say they made your heart feel good,” Drew said. 

Jim smiled and said, “Drew, you’re gramma was a very wise woman. I would have liked meeting her because she expressed my feelings about musicals, exactly. I bet you both miss her.”

“Yeah, we do. But now we have grampa Ellison and gramma Naomi to dote on us, so it’s not that bad at all. We love our life. We’re fine. What’s for dinner?” Max asked. 

Everyone laughed as they fell into the daily routine and were back to the normalcy of the Sandburg-Ellison household. 

!!!!!!!!!!

As they were doing the dishes a song came on the radio from ‘Seven Brides for Seven Brothers’. Jim started dancing with Blair, as he sang ‘When You’re in Love’, along with the song on the radio. The kids all stood in the doorway and watched the two of them and smiled. No one laughed and no one thought it odd that Jim could sing that well. 

Blair lit up like a light bulb at Jim sharing this with the kids. This meant the world to all of them. Jim no longer had secrets. 

‘It Might as Well Be Spring’. 

The end


	82. Birthday for Drew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Drew’s 14th birthday and he doesn’t really think that it’ll be anything special. Jim and Blair go out of their way to make it perfect.

Family Life Part 82  
Birthday for Drew  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 4,059

Summary: It’s Drew’s 14th birthday and he doesn’t really think that it’ll be anything special. Jim and Blair go out of their way to make it perfect. 

Notes: I used my grand-parents names in this story and they were a lot like these people are. I hope you enjoy them. 

 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim was sitting at his desk in the bullpen daydreaming. Blair smiled because Jim didn’t do that too often, but today he had caught him doing it three times. 

Blair whispered, “So what’s on your mind?”

Jim smiled. Blair always knew when something was bothering him. “I want to give Drew the best 14th birthday party he could ever hope to have. Sam and Max both got great ones and I’m trying to think of something special for Drew.”

“We’ll think of something perfect, don’t you worry. We have to figure out what he loves the most and then come up with something on those lines,” Blair said. 

“But Blair, he loves cooking the most. It’s not like we can give him a chef for his party,” Jim teased. 

“Why couldn’t we? Why couldn’t we try the best place in town and see if he’ll make a special dinner up for Drew and then when he’s done eating it, Drew could help him make something in the kitchen? If we paid a chef enough money, he would do just about anything, don’t you think?” Blair asked. 

“Chief, we’re probably talking a few thousand dollars. We can’t spend that much on him for his birthday.”

“Jim, you got Max a car for his birthday and insurance. So what do you plan on giving Drew anyway?”

Jim thought for a moment and said, “Okay, your idea is sounding better and better. But for his actual birthday gift, couldn’t we sign him up for those expensive cooking classes that he talks about non-stop?”

“We need to find a perfect restaurant and then find the perfect chef. He has to be good enough for our Drew. Drew isn’t your ordinary teen. He needs to be really impressed. So I think I’ll start looking soon. Want to take me out for dinner tonight?”

Jim laughed. “Only you would make this fun for us too. Of course, I’ll take you out to dinner. We need to find the perfect chef. We need some of his time and that won’t come cheap.”

Jim looked in the phone book trying to figure out a perfect restaurant. “I know the place. Why am I looking? How about Saccony’s? I took you there for our first date and you said it was the best Italian food you had ever had. Unless you lied, what about starting there?”

Blair practically bounced in his seat. “Oh man, we haven’t been there in years. I loved Saccony’s. It was one of the best dinners I’ve ever had. I wasn’t lying, Jim. It really was the best Italian food, ever. And we know how much Drew loves making Italian food. He also loves eating it. When could we talk to the chef?”

“Let me call for an appointment and see when we can get in,” Jim suggested. He picked up the phone and talked to someone and was put on hold for some time. Blair thought he might hang up on them, he could tell Jim was getting pissed off. Finally the woman came back on and said something to Jim. “That’s the only time he can see us today?”

She told him something else and Jim said, “We’ll be there. We’ll see Samuel Antonio Saccony at 3:00. Thank you for making the time,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

“Oh my god, we’re meeting with him now?” Blair said looking at his watch. 

“He’s a very busy man and was impressed with our story and wants to see us at 3:00. So of course, I said yes. What was I going to say, no?”

“But, Jim we don’t want to rush into this do we?” Blair asked. 

“No, but at the same time, we only have three weeks to plan this. It’s got to be perfect. We want Drew to feel as loved and blessed as the other two. It’s hard being the middle child, I’ve heard. Drew puts up with a lot of crap from both Max and Sam. We’re going to be inviting my dad and his family and your mom. So we need to prepare for it,” Jim ranted. 

“Okay, who is telling Simon that we’re taking off at 3:00 to see a chef?” Blair teased. 

“I will, he’ll agree with me when I tell him why.” Jim got up and walked to the office and knocked on the door. 

Blair was glad he didn’t have Sentinel hearing so that he didn’t have to hear Simon whining about them taking off early to see something as goofy as a chef. They seemed to be doing all right, Jim wasn’t getting pissed off and leaving Simon’s office, so things were looking good. 

Jim came walking out of Simon’s office and said, “We’re off. It’s going to take 30 minutes to get there. We can’t be late. Time is money, Chief.”

Blair couldn’t believe how easily it was for Jim to talk Simon into this. “Wow, I’m impressed. I thought we would have to sign over our first grandchild or something.”

They walked down the stairs to the garage and Jim laughed as they walked. “No, I just had to promise to work two Saturday’s for him. He’s got plans on two of them and asked if we could make a deal. As long as it wasn’t the date of Drew’s birthday, I didn’t care. I knew you wouldn’t care either.”

“You’re right, this is more important then two Saturdays work. Thank you, babe. Drew will be pleased when he finds out why you’re working both of the days,” Blair said. 

They drove downtown to Saccony’s and parked in the empty parking lot and got out. The front door was locked, so Jim knocked on the door and waited patiently. They were ten minutes early, so they knew they weren’t going to be pissing anyone off that day. 

A lovely looking woman opened the door and said, “Detective Ellison?”

“Yes, ma’am. Are you the lady I talked to today on the phone?” 

“I am. Samuel is my husband and he thinks it’s fantastic that you’re willing to spend so much time, effort and money on your child’s birthday, all because he wants to be a chef. So follow me and we’ll meet Samuel.”

Blair pinched Jim for not introducing him and Jim said, “I’m sorry, this is my partner Blair Sandburg, this is our son we’re talking about.”

“My name is Rosa and it’s very nice to meet both of you. Now follow me.” She locked the front door again and they followed her into the main dining room. It looked much different empty. It was huge. She said, “Sit down here and I’ll let Samuel know you are here to see him. He’ll be so pleased that you’re on time. He despises those that don’t think his time is as valuable as theirs. Sit, sit. I will bring some wine?”

“No, ma’am. We’re driving. So we’ll just talk to him. A glass of water for both of us would be great,” Jim said. 

“I will be right back, relax, you both look so nervous. My Samuel is very easy to talk to. You’re going to like him a lot.”

Jim and Blair smiled as she walked into the kitchen and they heard pots and pans clanging and just wonderful kitchen noises that you love to hear when you’re not the cook. 

A large man came out of the kitchen wearing a huge smile on his handsome face. He walked up to the table and held his hand out and said, “You must be Jim and you must be Blair. I’m Samuel and I hear you want to do something special for your son. You have come to the right place. I have a proposition for you if you are willing to put your son in my hands for the evening.”

Jim smiled. “I think I would trust you with all three of our children.”

“Good, good. Trust is indeed a good thing. Now Blair, how do you feel about it?”

“What do you mean in your hands?” Blair asked. 

“I thought it would be good if I came to the table and introduced myself and asked Drew if he would like to go in the kitchen with me and work the evening shift. It would be very difficult. I am not an easy man to be around. I am very choosy about who is in my kitchen, so I need to see a picture of him first. I will be able to tell by looking at him, if this will work. Some children have a look about them that puts me off right away. 

Blair pulled his billfold out and showed him the picture of Drew. Samuel patted Blair’s cheek and said, “You must be very proud of him. He walks a hard road in life. Chefs are not that popular growing up. But he seems to look like a happy and healthy boy. I will do this, if you agree that he will be under my wing for the four hours he is here.”

“Four hours?” Jim asked, somewhat shocked. 

“It will take us four hours to prepare all of the meals for the evening. Then I will teach him to display the food so that it looks perfect. It will be four hours. And for this, I ask that your party be at least six people and they are willing to stay for four hours and we suggest you bring no one under the age of 12. It’s important that it happens this way. What do you think about this?” Samuel asked. 

“He has a little sister who is five. He wouldn’t feel right about celebrating without her there to help. I guess it wasn’t meant to be,” Blair said. 

“Young man, do you give up this easily for everything in life? I did not think so. Now bring the five year old, but also bring something for her to do. She will be bored. You won’t be because I will be bringing food to your table the entire night. It will be served to you by myself and Drew. He will be Mr. Drew for the evening.”

Blair sat back and smiled at this man that had such a way with him that Blair was in love with the second man in his life. Okay, not really but Blair did love the man. Not in love. 

Jim said, “Now could we talk about the money part of it? I need to know how much to take out of savings.”

“Jim, you do not listen well do you? I said, what I ask if a party of six to sit here for four hours while he works in the kitchen. That is what I ask. My meals are very expensive, as you must know already. So a party of six will be quite high. There will be wine served, so I suggest you do not drive. Take a cab for once. Now when do we want to do this? I am going to keep my reservation list down to the minimum on that night. I do not want to overwork him and make him give up. But I also want him to see that it is a busy, hard, hectic and challenging life. I also want him to see the love that one feels for the clients and the food itself. He is going to be in good hands. Now what night will we do this?”

Jim stopped him and said, “I refuse to let you do this for that price alone. We either talk a set amount, or we won’t do it. Your time, your effort and your kindness must be paid for.”

“How does $500.00 sound for the evening?”

Jim smiled and said, “That is fantastic. I can’t thank you enough for seeing us today and agreeing to do this. You have no idea what this will mean to him. He loves the idea of being a chef. Now he’ll actually get the true feeling of being one. This will be the best birthday he’s ever had.”

“They are adopted, no?” Samuel asked. 

“Yes, they started out being our foster children and they realized they didn’t mind us being gay. We knew right then that they would have to be ours,” Blair answered. 

“You are good men, both of you. Stubborn, but good. Now are we going to choose a date or not?” Samuel teased. 

Jim and Blair got their date books out and so did Samuel. They worked it out so that it would be on the night of his birthday, which was a Saturday night. Jim gave him his card if he needed to get a hold of him and Samuel said, “I do not need to get a hold of someone that cares this much about their child. You will be here and so will I. This will be the best birthday he will ever have. I will give him the clothing to wear that night. So it doesn’t matter what he wears to come here.”

Blair got up and shook his hand and said, “Thank you for your kindness.”

“Thank you for giving this boy such a wonderful home. He is lucky and so are you both.” Samuel smiled as he shook hands with Jim next and walked them to the door. 

“Oh Jim, I ask one more thing. When you come, you could bring a dozen roses for my wife. She would love to have them for the table you see as you come in the restaurant. We will see you soon,” Samuel said as he pushed them out the door and locked it behind them. 

“Wow, was that the most wonderful thing that has ever happened in our life?” Blair asked. 

“I don’t think I’ve met anyone like him, ever.”

“I loved his accent. It was so charming, wasn’t it?” Blair smiled as they got into the SUV. 

“I loved everything about him. I mean it. I loved him,” Jim admitted to Blair and Blair laughed. 

“There was one moment in the room when I thought, I love him. He was warm and kind, but yet you could tell he meant business. He’s going to be good to Drew. I can tell,” Blair said. 

“Now we have to set it up so that we can have six people at the table. Let’s see, there will be dad, Sarah, Mark, Mike, Mary, Naomi, Max, Sam, you and me. I think that’s enough. I’ll call dad as soon as we get home from upstairs in the office. You can call your mom from up there too. It’s not a surprise, we’ll tell him that he’s going there and that it was our first date restaurant and it means a lot to us. He’ll never know what hit him,” Jim said smiling. 

“Should we invite Seth, Sam and Denise Barrow’s too?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, that’s a good idea. We need to count these people up and call Samuel and tell him how many there will be. He needs to plan ahead. God, this is going to be so good,” Jim said happily. 

“Okay, and no one will tease him about being the chef for a night, right? I mean, Seth and Sam understand how much it means to him, right?” Blair asked. 

“Babe, I’m not sure. Let’s leave them out. Instead we’ll just have the eleven of us. Ten once Drew goes into the kitchen. I think we need to get him a gift to open at home, so he won’t have a clue,” Jim said. 

“I can’t believe he’s been with us a year now. This has been a good year. Thank you for helping me give him the best day he’ll ever have,” Blair said sweetly. 

“But what about a gift? Do you think we could give him the cooking class for his birthday present?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, good idea. He would love that. Do you think we should ask Samuel about the classes? Ask him if they are the best ones or not?” Blair wondered. 

“That’s a very good idea. Call him when we get home and ask him. Maybe he’ll have time to talk for a few minutes.”

!!!!!!!!!!!

When they arrived at home, Blair couldn’t believe how many things they needed to do. And cooking dinner wasn’t one of them. 

Blair said, “Drew, your dad and I have to make some plans for your birthday dinner, so could you and Max start dinner tonight. I have stir fry out.”

“Sure, where are we going for my birthday dinner?” Drew asked happily. 

“Only the best Italian restaurant in town. It’s called, Saccony’s and it’s everything you would ever dream of in a fancy restaurant. I hope you don’t mind that we chose it for you. Your dad and I went on our first date there, so it has a special meaning for us too,” Blair explained. 

“I’ve heard how good it is. Some of the kids at school have been there. They told me it rocks. So yes, that’s fine with me. Thank you, pop.”

“And thank you for making dinner while we make the arrangements,” Blair said as he started into the bedroom to check on Sam first. 

“Hi pumpkin, how are you doing?” Blair asked as he sat down on her bed. 

“I’m good. I’m doing homework, so I can’t talk. Max said that if I do all of my homework, I can play Wii with him tonight,” Sam said happily. 

“Good enough. I’ll be upstairs if you need me, Sam.” Blair walked out and started up the stairs to join Jim in the quest for the perfect party. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Blair had called Samuel and Samuel told him a place that had cooking classes on weekends alone that was twice the school that the other one was. He explained that it was twice as expensive, but Blair hadn’t cared about that. So Blair called and got the dates of the starting classes and paid with his Visa. That part of the party was finished. They sent him a special delivery card at work to give to Drew on his birthday. Blair already had it filled out and everything. Jim just needed to sign it. Then that part of the gift was done. 

Blair reminded Jim that he needed to send a dozen roses to Rosa for doing this and get the extra money out of savings for the gift and the dinner for everyone. Jim planned on paying for the entire thing. Everything was set. Now they just needed the day to get there and the birthday boy. 

!!!!!!!!!!

On the night of his birthday everyone was there. Naomi gave him a savings bond for his college years and he was thrilled. It was his first one. Then William gave him $500.00 just like he had Max and Drew was very impressed. Then Sam gave him two Wii games that he had asked for and he was very pleased with those. He hugged everyone and thought that was it. Jim said, “What? You don’t think we got you anything?” 

“Dad, I figured you and pop were paying enough for this restaurant. I heard at school that it’s very fancy and expensive. So no, I wasn’t expecting anything.”

Blair handed him the envelope and he opened and didn’t say anything at first. Then he teared up and gave Jim and Blair both a hug. “I wanted this class so bad, but I knew we couldn’t afford it. So I didn’t even bother telling you all about it. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Drew then showed everyone his admittance form to one of the best cooking school in Cascade. They were all happy for him. Everyone knew how much Drew loved cooking. 

!!!!!!!!!!

They arrived at the restaurant just at the right time and came by cab as promised, so they could have wine. When they walked in, Rosa hugged Jim and Blair and thanked them for the roses. Drew and Max just looked a little lost over why their dad would be sending roses to this woman. Then they were seated and didn’t think about it anymore. 

“Wow, this place is huge and nice. I can’t believe we’re here,” Drew confessed. 

Jim and Blair just smiled because the best was yet to come. Samuel came walking up to the table and said, “Is there a Drew Sandburg-Ellison here tonight?”

Drew raised his hand and said, “I’m Drew.”

“Come with me, please,” Samuel said. 

Drew looked at Jim and Blair and Jim said, “Go.”

Drew followed the man into the kitchen and Jim and Blair explained to everyone at the table what was going on. Naomi said, “What a wonderful gift. I bet Blair helped think of it, didn’t he?”

Blair smiled and said, “Believe me it took both of us to come with this plan. We hope it works out and that Samuel isn’t too tough on him. The waiter came up to the table and took their orders and that included the wine orders. Jim wanted this to be perfect, so he ordered the best wine of the house. 

When the waiter came back, he brought all of their drinks and poured wine for everyone that was old enough. 

The next thing that came to the table was salad’s and they were brought out by Samuel and Drew. Drew had on a white chef uniform and looked the part. He even had the hat on his head. All of his hair was up in the hat, so he looked quite different to everyone. Drew asked if they wanted fresh parmesan or mozzarella on their salads. Drew was so grown up, he did everything just as a waiter would. Then he bowed when he left the table and walked back into the kitchen. 

Samuel whispered, “You have a chef on your hands. He’s perfection already.”

Jim and Blair beamed with happiness and so did the grandparents. 

The night flew by for being four hours long. The entertainment was very nice. They came and played the violin and viola at each table during the evening. Even Sam got into that. So did Mary. 

When Samuel brought Drew back out to them in his normal clothing, Drew looked disappointed. 

“I wondered if you would allow Drew to come here once a month and train with me? Samuel asked. 

“Of course we would. This is an excellent idea.” Blair was thrilled. 

Samuel said, “It will go against his hours he needs to earn for schooling. He’s going to be so far ahead of everyone else, it will not be believable. He is a fantastic cook and a very quick learner. Like I said, you have a chef on your hands.” Samuel hugged Drew and walked off. 

“Dad and pop, this was the best birthday I’ve ever had in my life. I never want one that will top it. This will be my favorite, forever. Thank you and I love you both.”

Jim and Blair got up and hugged him and told him how proud they were of him. Then everyone called for the cabs and waited outside while Jim paid the bill. William actually let him do it. Jim was shocked and pleased. 

When Jim saw the bill he about died. But it was worth it. He put it on his visa card and then he gave a $500. tip to the waiter and to Samuel. Rosa kissed his cheek when he left and told him not to be a stranger. Jim had a feeling they would be coming here more and more. 

Everyone said goodbye to each other when the cabs arrived. Then Jim, Blair, Drew, Max and Sam all got in one and went home. 

Drew leaned against Jim and fell asleep ten minutes into the ride. Jim and Blair both smiled and knew they had done well. 

Happy Birthday, Drew. 

The end


	83. Silly Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair over hears Jim singing a silly love song and is a goner. Jim knows how to woo Blair even when he’s not trying.

Family Life Part 83  
Silly Love Songs  
By Patt and ‘Paul McCartney’ 

 

Word Count: 2,214 not including the recipes and song lyrics. 

Summary: Blair over hears Jim singing a silly love song and is a goner. Jim knows how to woo Blair even when he’s not trying. 

Note: I couldn’t help but put Paul McCartney’s name on this story. I adore him and his music. I sing his songs all the time. I figure Jim does too. So here goes.  

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Blair was in the hallway digging his key out of his pocket and could hear the music blaring and Jim singing as he stood there. No wonder Jim wasn’t opening the door for him, he was probably on his way to being deaf. Then Blair decided to listen to Jim. 

“You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again”

Blair smiled as he listened because only Jim would be singing a Beatles tune announcing to the world that he loved Blair. 

“I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you”

Blair leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He never got tired of hearing his lover sing. His voice was so wonderful. But he was going to have to tease him about singing this particular song. It just didn’t remind Blair of Jim at all. But Blair realized he didn’t know everything he wanted to know about Jim. He was a closet Beatle fan? Who knew?

“I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?  
(I love you)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,  
(I love you)  
What's wrong with that?  
I need to know, 'cause here I go again”

Okay, Blair knew he had to go in and see his lover singing this song to his face. He opened the door and walked quietly in and locked up. He was hoping to get lucky before the kids got home. 

Jim turned around and saw Blair, blushed and stopped singing.

“What are you doing? I loved how you were singing this song to me. I want to see your face while you do it,” Blair ordered. 

“I’m not singing it now, I was just singing while I was doing the dishes. I was thinking about you and this morning and it got me in the mood for Paul McCartney. I take it it’s not your cup of tea,” Jim said. 

“Well, I’m not a huge Paul McCartney fan, but if you sang me all of the songs, I might become one. I never realized how heartfelt that song is until I just heard you singing it for me. It made you think about this morning, huh?” 

“I was thinking about this morning, ten minutes afterwards. You’re very good at what you do, Chief.”

“Why thank you. I do my best,” Blair joked. 

“Don’t joke around Chief. You were doing your best and it was ‘the best’ I’ve ever had. You just keep getting better at things and sometimes I feel like I’m going to be left behind. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not nuts, I really do think that I’m sometimes a little too vanilla for you. You try anything and everything and I just go along for the ride. I wish that I was more like you,” Jim confessed. 

“Wow, that’s quite a mouthful, Mr. Ellison. I do love your vanilla butt so much, it’s not even funny. Well, of course it’s not funny. But you keep up with me just fine. Have I ever mentioned how much I love the way you suck cock? I think you’re the best in the world.”

Jim threw his head back and laughed. “And you’re comparing it to whom?” 

“Anyone. I would put you up against anyone in the world and I bet they would all agree with me that you’re the best. I think it has something to do with your senses. You know exactly what to do and when to do it. Haven’t you ever noticed how fast I come when you blow me?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, but I thought I come just as fast, don’t I?” 

It was Blair’s turn to throw back his head and laugh. “I couldn’t compete. Let’s just say that and drop it.”

Jim was very pleased to be ahead in sex in any way. This made him feel like the king of the world. He glanced at Blair and said, “We’ve got time, how would you like me to blow you right now?” Jim wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. 

“Only if you’ll promise me one thing,” Blair said. 

“What?” 

“I want you to finish singing that song to me. Just to me, to my face. Would you do that?”

Jim shoved Blair up the stairs and said, “Get naked, I’m putting the music on.”

Blair rushed upstairs and took his clothing off and heard the CD player change and then change back again. He heard Jim clicking some buttons and then he heard Jim coming up the stairs. 

The song started, Jim started singing all of the words with the music, but he was also doing a strip tease to it too. He looked good enough to eat. Blair licked his lips and lay back to enjoy the show. 

Jim stripped very slowly so that he would have time to sing the entire song. Every time he got to the ‘I love you part’, he would point to himself and then Blair and back again. Blair thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen Jim do in his life. 

Before long the song was done and Jim was standing there totally naked and ready for action. 

Blair smiled and said, “Blow me, big boy.”

Jim went between Blair’s legs and began his job. It was a dirty job, but Jim knew he had to do it. He almost laughed but decided this wouldn’t be a good time to laugh at anything. 

He sucked, licked, bit and chewed Blair for about five minutes and Blair howled Jim’s name for everyone to hear as he shot his warm come down Jim’s inviting throat. 

Jim got up and licked his lips and said, “Just the way I like it. Fast and mighty.”

“Now fuck me, Jim.”

Jim couldn’t turn his lover down for anything. He was actually so glad that Blair wanted him all the time that he jumped on any chance to fuck him. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When Jim woke up an hour later, he could hear Max, Drew and Samantha talking to Blair downstairs. 

“What’s dad doing?” Max asked. 

“He’s sleeping,” Blair answered truthfully. 

“Do you want me to go and wake daddy up?” Sam asked. 

“No, I don’t want you to go and wake him up. He’ll get up on his own and come down stairs. Don’t worry about him, okay?” Blair said softly. 

“Okay… Can you help me with homework? I have a lot tonight.” Sam asked. 

“Boys, do you have a lot of homework too?” Blair wondered. 

“No, we don’t have any. How about we start dinner tonight?” Drew asked. 

“Drew that would be wonderful. There is beef in the fridge and you can make a nice beef stew or something,” Blair suggested. 

“I’ve got all the makings for something new. I’ll surprise you. Max, you go ahead and help Sam with her homework. Pop, you go get dad up before he sleeps too long and can’t sleep tonight. I’m going to be busy in the kitchen,” Drew said. 

“You’re going to be a perfect chef, you’ve bossy already,” Blair teased. 

They all laughed, because it was the truth. Even Drew knew that. 

Max sat down at the dining room table with Sam and they began to start her homework. Blair walked up the stairs to see his lover already dressed and getting ready to go downstairs. 

Blair went over and kissed his man and said, “Never tell me you’re vanilla again. Do you understand? You are so good at fucking me, that I sometimes forget whose name to call out.”

Jim laughed. “You always know what to say to me to make me feel like a million bucks.”

“Well I have to do it with words, because I sure can’t sing it like you do. Let’s go downstairs and I’ll see if Drew needs any help.” 

The two men walked down the stairs holding hands and Sam laughed. “Look at daddy and poppy, they’re holding hands. They’re so cute.”

“Yes, they are,” Max agreed. 

“I’m going to see if Drew needs any help,” Blair said as he started into the kitchen. 

He was met by Drew in the doorway and said, “Nope, I don’t need any help. I just need three hours to prepare it. Dinner will be ready at 6:30. I’m making a dessert too.”

Blair said, “Maybe we’ll do something wild and crazy like watch the news or something.”

Jim smiled. “That sounds good to me. Max, are you sure you have this?”

“Gee, dad, I think I can handle a kindergartner’s homework,” Max said laughing. 

“Well, I was just checking to see if you wanted one of us to take over,” Jim said. 

“Nope, I have nothing better to do and when she’s all done, we’re going to play some Guitar Hero upstairs, aren’t we Sam?”

“Yes, Max told me if I did a good job, we could play upstairs. I’m doing a very good job,” Sam said with smile on her face. 

Jim and Blair sat down in the living room and turned on the news. They realized that CNN was about the only news on at that time. That was until Max yelled out, “Try the Fox network, they have news all day long.”

Jim looked on the guide and sure enough, there was a Fox News Network. So they settled in for watching some of the world news and listening to the kids talk and cook. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim looked around, Max was gone and so was Sam, so he figured it was safe to make out with his hubby on the sofa. He leaned in and started to kiss him. 

“Oh no you don’t. We can’t take care of any business after that, so just stop right now.”

Jim looked totally bummed and put his arms across his chest and pouted. 

“Jim, you can pout all you want. We’re not making out right now. There is a time and place for everything and right now isn’t one of them.”

“Well, right now, I’m too busy to pout because I just got a wiff of something Drew is baking in the over for dessert. It smells wonderful. Can we at least ask him what it is?” Jim wondered. 

Blair called out, “Drew, what are you baking in the oven?”

He came to the dining room and said, “It’s a Caramel German Chocolate Cake. I made it at school the other day and I got the ingredients the last time we were at the store so I could make it for you guys. It’s really good.”

“It smells really good, “Jim said licking his lips. 

“You’re not getting any until after dinner,” Drew teased. 

“What are we having for dinner, anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“Well, if you must know, it’s German Goulash Soup. We also made this in class the other day and it was really good. I figured you would all like it. We have oyster crackers to use with it and everything. So we’re set. Are you getting hungry already?” 

“Your pop doesn’t let me eat during the day, so I’m starving,” Jim answered with a laugh as Blair tickled him. 

“He knows better then that. He ate something at 1:00, so he’ll be all set for dinner. Don’t you worry, Drew, we’re going to love it.” Blair went back to watching the news and Drew went back into the kitchen. 

Jim watched his son with pride. He was such a good kid. He never crossed them. Okay, so he went crazy once and drank just because and almost got into some trouble, but other then that, he was a perfect kid. Jim loved his baking and cooking skills and knew that Blair did too. 

Blair looked at Jim and said, “Are you thinking what good kids we have?”

“As a matter of fact I was.”

“We’re really lucky, Jim. Not everyone is as blessed as we are. I can’t believe that someday these kids will be gone. That makes me sad.”

“Want me to sing a silly love song to you?” Jim said hoping to bring the smile back to Blair’s face. 

“No, you nut. That would just get my motor running. Don’t you know that by now?” Blair joked. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you, Jim. Thank you for giving me a great life.”

“Back at ya, buddy. I would be alone without your help,” Jim confessed. 

They snuggled on the sofa and watched mind numbing commercials and smiled through it all as they listened to Max and Sam playing Guitar Hero and smelling the wonderful smells from the kitchen from Drew. 

Life was most excellent. 

The end

GERMAN GOULASH SOUP

 

2 lbs. beef, cut in 1/2 inch cubes  
2 cloves garlic  
1 green bell pepper, chopped  
3 oz. tomato paste  
1 tbsp. caraway seed  
Beef bouillon  
Salt and pepper (to taste)  
1/4 to 1/2 c. sour cream  
2 med. onions, chopped  
1 red bell pepper, chopped  
3 lg. potatoes, chopped  
3 tbsp. paprika  
3 cans beef broth (may need more)  
1/4 c. flour

 

Brown onion until transparent. Add beef and brown on all sides. Add garlic, tomato paste and spices. Add broth and simmer 1 to 2 hours. Add peppers and potatoes and simmer 1 more hour. Add sour cream. 

 

Make a paste of flour and broth from soup and dilute slowly to prevent lumps. Add back to soup. Simmer to thicken and let the flavors blend, about 15 to 30 minutes. Makes 6 to 7 quarts.

 

!!!!!!!!!!

 

CARAMEL GERMAN CHOCOLATE CAKE DESSERT

German chocolate cake mix  
30 Kraft Caramels  
1 stick butter  
1 tbsp. milk  
3/4 c. chocolate chips  
1 c. nuts

Mix cake mix as directed. Put 1/2 batter in 9"x13" pan and bake 20 minutes or until done at 350 degrees. Melt caramels with butter and milk. Pour over baked mixture with chocolate chips and nuts. Pour rest of batter over and bake 20 more minutes or until done. Serve with whipped cream.

!!!!!!!!!!

Silly Love Songs   
By Paul McCartney

 

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so.  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?  
I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

I can't explain the feeling's plain to me, now can't you see?  
(I love you)  
Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see,  
(I love you)  
What's wrong with that?  
I need to know, 'cause here I go again

I love you  
I love you

Love doesn't come in a minute,  
Sometimes it doesn't come at all  
I only know that when I'm in it  
It isn't silly, love isn't silly, love isn't silly at all.

How can I tell you about my loved one?  
How can I tell you about my loved one?

How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)  
How can I tell you about my loved one?  
(I love you)

I love you  
I love you  
I love you

You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs.  
But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Oh, no  
Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.  
And what's wrong with that?


	84. A Precious Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is about to have her baby and life will never be the same.

Family Life Part 84  
A Precious Jewel  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,926

 

Summary: Someone is about to have her baby and life will never be the same. 

 

Notes: One of my best readers pointed out the fact that Connor still hasn’t had her baby yet. DUH. I forgot. Thank you, Kittykat. So without further ado, here you go.  

 

 

Jim was at work, the kids were all at school and Blair had just gotten home from teaching his classes. Jim was going to be joining him at noon. Blair was looking forward to just reading a good book he had picked up on anthropology and wanted to just relax. 

He hadn’t sat there but ten minutes and there was a pounding on the door. Blair flung the door open to a sobbing Connor. 

“Megan, what’s wrong?” Blair asked as he pulled her into the loft. 

“I fell down a flight of stairs and my labor just started. It’s too soon. I’m only 7 ½ months. I need to be farther along,” she sobbed out. 

“Have you called the doctor?” Blair asked frantically. 

“He said to get up to the hospital right away. But I didn’t want to drive myself. Mason is working and I can’t get a hold of him,” Megan was beginning to calm a little bit. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you. I want you to call Jim and ask him to find Mason for you. Okay? Just do that right now while I drive,” Blair ordered. 

So while Blair drove Megan to the hospital, she called Jim. 

“Ellison.”

“Jim, it’s me, Megan. I fell down a flight of stairs and my labor has started. It’s too soon for the baby, but the doctor said for me and Mason to get to the hospital. I can’t get a hold of him and I need him right now. Blair is driving me to Cascade General. But I need Mason.”

“Don’t worry, Megan, I’ll find Mason right away. You just stay calm and breathe like they taught you in those classes,” Jim said. 

“Okay, thank you, Jim. I’m going to go now so I don’t cry in your ear,” Megan said before she closed her cell. 

For the rest of the drive to the hospital, Blair just gave a soothing talk to Megan so that she could begin to relax. He was actually helping her until they got to the actual hospital. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim told Simon where he was going and like that he was gone to the fourth floor to look for Mason. 

Jim walked in and said, “Could you tell me where to find Mason Miller?”

The idiot behind the first desk said, “You can’t just barge into Vice and tell us what you want or need. You don’t belong here, Ellison.”

“I need to find Mason Miller, it’s a matter of life and death,” Jim pleaded with the jerk. 

The man listened for a change and said, “He’s in Captain Norris’s office. Down the hall and first door to the left.”

“Thank you,” Jim said before he hurried down the hall to find Mason. 

Jim knocked on the door and Captain Norris opened it and said, “What do you want, Ellison.”

Jim found it amazing how they all knew who he was. But why did everyone hate him that much? “Sir, I was looking for Mason Miller. His wife fell down the stairs at home and she started labor and he needs to go to the hospital.”

“Well, it’s just going to have to wait. He’s got an undercover assignment that he was just assigned to. So if you don’t mind,” Captain Norris looked like he was going to shut the door on Jim’s face when the door flew open and Mason said, “Can you drive?”

“Miller, you can’t leave. You have an assignment,” Norris yelled after him.

“Watch me,” Mason said as he hurried down the hall to the elevator with Jim. 

They got onto the elevator and Jim said, “She’s fine, Mason, don’t be freaking out on me. She’s in labor, so they’ll probably get that stopped and everything will be fine.”

“What if the baby comes today? Can it make it at this age?” Mason asked. 

“My brother was born just before the eight month and he’s all right as you well know. So I would say not to worry. Keep Megan calm and things will be fine.”

They got into Jim’s SUV and drove to the hospital. Mason didn’t say a word, he was praying. Jim could hear him now and then and thought it was one of the sweetest things he had ever heard. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Megan was in a bed wearing one of those beautiful hospital gowns when Blair was escorted back into the room. 

“How are things going?” Blair asked. 

“I’m dilated, so we’re having her today,” Megan said sadly. 

“I just talked to Jim and he found Mason. They’re on their way down now. So hold tight, he’ll be here in a moment,” Blair assured her. 

“I’m so grateful that I have good friends like you and Jim. You just drop everything and help me. Thank you,” Megan said almost crying. 

“Hey, you haven’t said anything about a name yet. Do you have one chosen?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, it’s going to be Jade Ellen. Both of our mother’s names are Ellen, so that’s why the Ellen for the middle name. Do you like it?”

“I love the name Jade. She’ll be our own little precious jewel.”

Megan smiled as another pain took over her body. At that moment, Mason walked in and went right to her side. He started rubbing her belly and talking soft soothing words to her and she was calming as Jim and Blair watched. 

The pain finally stopped and Jim said, “We’re going to wait in the waiting room.”

Mason said, “You’re more then welcome to stay if you’d like to see a baby being born.”

Jim smiled. “We’ve both delivered babies in the line of duty, so we’ve gotten enough of that, thanks anyhow.”

They walked out and went to the nearest waiting room. Jim listened and he could still hear Megan and the heartbeats, so he was content being right there. He told Blair he could hear them and Blair was instantly calmer. 

!!!!!!!!!!

About an hour later, Jim looked over at Blair and said, “They’re taking them into the delivery room. Everything seems to be going as planned. The baby’s heart rate is good. The doctor doesn’t seem upset or worried or anything. So I think they’ll be just fine.”

“I can’t wait for this baby. Do you realize this will be a baby for all of us to help bring up? We can babysit and love her and be uncles. I love this idea,” Blair said. 

“What did you say her name was again?” Jim asked. 

“Jade Ellen. I like that name. Not only a cool first name, but the middle name is after both mom’s. What more could you ask for, right?” Blair answered. 

“I love the name Jade. That’s a very nice name. I’m sure it will fit the little terror that she will be,” Jim teased. 

“How are they doing?” Blair asked. 

Jim listened for a while and said, “She was just born. She’s doing fine. Breathing well and screaming like crazy. They’re weighing her now and she’s 6 pounds even. The doctor said he would hate to think how large she would have been at full term. She’s still crying and so is Megan. Megan’s are happiness tears, but baby Jade is not happy.”

“These Sentinel senses are so cool. I would have missed out on all of that, until later on. Have I ever told you how much I admire you and your senses?” Blair said. 

Jim hugged Blair because the entire room was empty now and he said, “I love you too, you goofball.”

“Babies make me so emotional. I don’t know why,” Blair confessed. 

“They’re a new start. We get to watch her grow from the beginning. This is something we weren’t able to do with our three. It’ll be nice having a baby around. We’ll get a portable crib for our room for when she’s over and needs a nap.”

Blair smiled at Jim. Somehow he knew that Jim would be onboard about this. He just wasn’t surprised at Jim’s attitude at all. Jim loved babies. Who would have thought?

“This is going to be fun, right?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yeah, and Samantha is going to feel like a big sister, so she’ll love her too,” Jim said. 

“I wouldn’t take bets on how Sam feels just yet. She might be jealous of her, you just never know,” Blair said. 

“We’ll watch and see how it goes and help her overcome jealousy if she has some. There is no reason to become jealous, it isn’t like Jade is going to be ours,” Jim explained. 

“But to a five year old, that probably won’t matter. I wouldn’t be surprised if the boys aren’t a little jealous too. We’ll have to wait and see,” Blair said. 

“Why in the world would the boys be jealous of a newborn baby?” Jim asked. 

“Maybe they’ll think we wish we had them from birth too. You never know how kids are going to act,” Blair explained. 

“We’ll play it by ear,” Jim assured him. 

At that moment, Mason came walking into the waiting room and had a huge smile on his face. “Jade is 6 pounds and she’s beautiful. Wait until you see her.”

Jim hugged Mason and then Blair did. Mason hung on to both of them for a little longer then usual. He was very moved by the birth of his first child. “She’s so gorgeous, wait until the kids see her.”

“How long is Megan going to have to stay here?” Blair asked. 

Mason smiled. “We get to take Megan and Jade home tomorrow. We can’t wait. Her little room is all done, we’ve kept it a huge secret, but now we can show it off. Megan worked hard on making it look beautiful. It’s perfect for our perfect baby.”

Jim and Blair both smiled at Mason, knowing he was one proud daddy. 

“So how long before we can bring the kids over to see Megan, you and Jade?” Jim asked. 

“Tomorrow is Saturday, so the kids are home. Bring them over in the morning. It’s not like they’re going to expect Megan to wait on them,” Mason said with a huge smile, still planted on his face. 

“They’ll be dying to see Jade, that’s for sure,” Blair replied. 

“I better get back to my wife and baby girl. See you tomorrow. Thanks for everything,” Mason yelled over his shoulder as he was leaving. 

Blair thought of something and said, “Hey Mason?”

Mason turned and said, “Yeah?”

“Do you need us to call anyone for you?” 

“Nope, she has a list made up. I’m going to go pick it up at the house and we’ll make all of the calls tonight. Thanks anyhow. See you tomorrow,” Mason said as he went through the doors. 

Jim looked at his watch and saw that the kids would be home. “Let’s get home so we can tell the kiddo’s about Jade.”

“Good idea, babe. I can’t wait to see her tomorrow. I’d stay longer and see her through the glass, but I want to hold her when I see her,” Blair admitted. 

“Yeah, me too,” Jim agreed. 

They left the hospital in their separate cars and drove home. Jim called Mason once on the way and asked if he needed the SUV to get home. Mason laughed and said, “Oh shit, that’s right, I have no car. Yeah, if I could use yours that would be perfect. I can pick ours up tomorrow afternoon or something.”

Jim called Blair and said, “Come back to the hospital, I have to leave my SUV for Mason. I drove him today.”

“Oh duh. Poor thing would have had to call us tonight. I’ll be right behind ya,” Blair answered. 

Jim took his keys up to Connor and Mason and kissed Connor on the cheek and told her congratulations. Then he had to leave because Blair was outside waiting on him. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“I thought today was pop and dad’s day off?” Max said. 

“It is, something must have come up,” Drew said. 

“Can I have a snack, Max?” Sam asked. 

“Sure, let’s see what we can find in the kitchen,” Max said as he lead her into the pantry to pick something out. 

The door opened and Jim and Blair walked into the loft. “Hi, daddy. Hi, poppy, we were wondering where you were,” Sam called out. 

“We have a surprise to tell you. Come in a sit around the table and we’ll tell you the good news,” Jim said happily. 

“Well, you don’t look angry, so I guess we’re safe, “Drew admitted. 

They all sat down at the table and Blair said, “Guess who had their baby this afternoon?”

“Oh my gosh, Megan had her baby,” Max said joyfully. 

“What did she have? She wouldn’t tell us what she was having,” Drew whined. 

“She had a baby girl, named Jade Ellen and she weighed six pounds. She’s very small, but supposedly very beautiful. We get to go and see them all tomorrow morning after they get home from the hospital,” Jim said. 

Sam jumped up on Jim’s lap and said, “I’m still going to be your baby though, right?” 

Drew and Max both laughed, making Sam angry. “Well, I am their baby. They tell me that all the time.”

Jim smiled. “You’ll always be our baby, just like Max and Drew will be our baby boys. You’re our children. Jade is Mason and Megan’s baby girl. Not ours. We just get to hold her, feed her and play with her. The rest is up to Megan and Mason.”

“Okay, good. I just wanted to be sure,” Samantha said as she kissed her daddy’s cheek. 

“How do you feel about the new baby, boys?” Blair asked. 

“I think it’s cool. It’ll be the first baby in the family, you know? We’ve never been around anyone smaller then Sam. So this might be a lot of fun. Maybe they’ll let me babysit sometimes,” Max said thinking ahead. 

“Max, you would have to change diapers,” Drew told him. 

“So? It’s not the end of the world, you know? I can’t wait to meet her. Tomorrow is going to take forever to get here,” Max said anxiously. 

Blair smiled at both of their sons. “What do you say we all go shopping tonight for presents for Jade and Megan and Mason? They all deserve presents after the day they’ve had.”

“Yay, I love to go shopping,” Sam shouted as she jumped off Jim’s lap. 

“We can eat dinner out and then come back to the loft after shopping. Is that all right with you, Jim?”

“Works for me, Blair. I’d like to get some nice gifts for both of the parents. They had an extremely hard day, so they need something nice.”

“Why did they have a hard day?” Sam asked. 

Blair explained how Megan fell down the stairs and started her labor too soon. The baby was born prematurely but she was healthy and had good lungs. There was nothing to worry about and he made sure and made them all feel good about this birth. 

!!!!!!!!!!

After dinner they went to Babies R Us and bought out the store. They got so many presents it wasn’t even funny. Each of the boys picked out about ten gifts. Samantha picked out about 20. So Jim and Blair still had to pick out something special from just them. When they were done, they had spent 830 bucks. Jim’s mouth fell open at the register. Blair pushed it shut and said, “This is a special day, Jim. It could have been so much worse.”

Jim nodded, paid the bill and they walked out and put everything in the back of the SUV. They had bought gift bags, wrapping paper, scotch tape and everything they would need to make these presents shine. 

Blair got into the SUV and said, “Now we’re going to Victoria’s Secret, because they have beautiful robes and gowns for Megan to wear. We’ll see if there are some lounging things for Mason at the same time. But I think we’re going to have to go to a man’s store for that.”

So shopping they did. They found four robes and gown sets from all of them for Megan. Then they found a nice robe, slippers and lounging pants and shirt for Mason. Jim thought that was enough for Mason. After all, he didn’t do the hard part. Blair laughed about that. 

!!!!!!!!!!

When they got home they wrapped and bagged everything until the table was full of presents. Jim looked it over and realized they may have overdone it a little bit. But he didn’t care. They were good friends and they deserved special treatment. 

Once they were done, everyone got ready for bed so they could get up and go and see Jade first thing when Megan got home. 

The kids were very excited and had a hard time settling down. Jim and Blair relaxed about how they were going to handle the baby, because they were all thrilled. Things would work out just fine. 

Now poor Megan and Mason just had to find room for all of this baby stuff. 

The end


	85. Proud Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How happy will Megan and Mason be to show off their precious jewel, Jade? Really happy, I would guess. But there are some problems ahead. 
> 
>  
> 
> Notes: I wanted to pick up where I left off with Captain Norris being a shit-head to Mason when he needed to be with Megan at the hospital. Captain Norris is going to make some problems for Mason, but Simon will help out as usual and come to the rescue. That man needs a cape.

Family Life Part 85  
Proud Mummy  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3,747

 

Summary: How happy will Megan and Mason be to show off their precious jewel, Jade? Really happy, I would guess. But there are some problems ahead. 

 

Notes: I wanted to pick up where I left off with Captain Norris being a shit-head to Mason when he needed to be with Megan at the hospital. Captain Norris is going to make some problems for Mason, but Simon will help out as usual and come to the rescue. That man needs a cape. 

 

!!!!!!!!!!

Mason helped Megan get inside the loft with great care. She was pretty sore. Mason was carrying Jade in her car seat and once they were inside, Mason felt like he could breathe right again. He was so glad to get out of the hospital, it wasn’t even funny. His wife looked gorgeous for just giving birth to their baby girl. And speaking of the little girl, she was precious. He walked into the nursery and smiled at all of the hard work that Megan had done to make the room perfect. He had went last night to Kinko’s and got a picture of Jade blown up for the wall. They had a pink frame and he put the picture inside it and put it up before he went to pick them up that morning. The room was darling. 

[[[jadesroom.jpg]]]

Mason put the car seat in the crib and just left Jade in it for the time being. She looked very comfortable and didn’t want to upset her by moving her. Besides he thought that Megan could use a little nap. 

He walked out into the living room and said, “Come on, you’re going to have a quick nap before everyone starts coming over to see you and Jade. Come on.”

Megan followed her husband, because honestly she was exhausted. She had to wake up and feed Jade about six times during the night. The doctor said she wasn’t breast feeding well and that they might have to pump her breasts and use a bottle. Megan was very depressed over that. She had looked so forward to breastfeeding, because everyone said how you connect with your child. It’s the ultimate bonding experience. Now she was going to miss out on that. She got the breast pump out and began to pump her breast. That helped quite a bit. She had tons of milk. She filled up two bottles and Mason put them in the fridge. 

Mason helped her lie down on the bed and said, “You just take it easy, if Jade wakes up, can I feed her?”

“Why not, I can’t breast feed,” Megan sounded totally defeated. 

“Do you think I’ll be less bonded with her because I don’t have breasts?” Mason asked. 

“Of course not, you’re her daddy. She’ll always know that,” Megan answered. 

“And she’ll always know that you’re her mummy. Stop worrying about the breast feeding and worry about how spoiled this darling is going to be when everyone starts coming over,” Mason teased. 

“Oh don’t you know it? I know that Jim and Blair have probably already went shopping. They’re such over achievers,” Megan joked back. 

“Now rest up young lady. You have a lot to look forward to today,” Mason ordered as he pulled the blanket up over Megan. She was asleep within minutes. Mason just smiled as he walked out of the room. 

Mason got downstairs and picked up the house so that everything looked in order in case someone came earlier then they had asked them to come. Then he went in to stare at his little angel. She was so beautiful. Mason was so pleased, he could hardly stand it. His parents were flying in to see her in two weeks and Mason was really looking forward to it. His mom was so pleased that they had used Ellen as the middle name. Everyone seemed to like the name they chose, so far. Mason was very happy and content. 

He walked into the kitchen to get a drink and his cell phone went off. He answered it hurriedly so it didn’t wake Megan up and said, “Miller.”

“Detective Miller, I expect you to be in my office first thing this morning. So get your ass in here,” Captain Norris shouted over the phone line. 

“Sir, we just had a baby last night and I’m not going anywhere. My wife needs me right now and I’ll be in on Monday if she’s doing all right,” Mason countered. 

“You don’t tell me when you’re coming in, Miller. You’ll be here this morning, or you won’t have a job any longer,” Captain Norris continued to shout. 

Mason did something he had only dreamed about doing and he closed his cell phone, disconnecting Captain Norris and himself. He felt like a weight was lifted. What an asshole. 

Mason dialed Simon’s number and waited for him to answer, “Banks.”

“Simon, this is Mason, I was wondering if you know of any job openings at the station. Anything would be better then Vice. I just got fired for not coming to work today. I can’t leave Megan, she’s too weak yet. That fall yesterday did her in and having a baby didn’t help much. Captain Norris said I either show up this morning or I have no job anymore. So I need to find something and fast. I have a baby to take care of too.”

“Let me put out the word and we’ll see who calls me back. I’ll call you later if I have news before we come to see Miss Jade.”

“Thank you, Simon. You’re the best,” Mason said happily. 

“We’ll see you later, son.” Simon got off the phone and began making his phone calls as promised. 

Mason walked back into the baby’s room and watched her sleep some more. He found he could do that for a long while if he needed to. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Simon called Joel and said, “Joel, do you need any help in your department? Mason Miller just got fired for taking a day off for having a baby.”

“You know, I could use someone to work with me. He could be my lead detective in our department. Not that I’d be his main boss, you would, but that sounds good to me. I was just telling everyone the other day that I needed some help with the cases I have,” Joel admitted. 

“He’s hired. We’ll tell him this afternoon when we go visit them to see little Jade,” Simon said. 

“Okay, we’re going about 4:00. What time are you going?” Joel asked. 

“I was thinking about taking them lunch at noon. I would call and tell them first so they didn’t eat before we got there. But Rafe and I can pick up sandwiches and drinks. I thought that would help Connor out a little bit.”

“Good idea, boss. Then you can tell him that he can start on Monday if that’s good for him,” Joel said. 

“Works for me, Joel. Talk to you later,” Simon said before he hung up the phone. He was glad that was all taken care of. Then he realized that Mason was probably worried about not having a job, so he called his cell phone number and heard Mason at once, “Miller.”

“Hey Mason, just wanted to let you know that you need to be in Joel’s office on Monday to fill out paperwork and we’ll get you all squared away. You’re going to be his new partner. You can have the same days off as Connor or you can take different ones to share baby duty when she comes back,” Simon suggested. 

“You have no idea how great this makes me feel. Thank you, Simon. You know all you need is a cape and you could be superman,” Mason teased. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. The next thing you know, you’d want me wearing tights to work. Not happening,” Simon kidded back. “Oh before I forget, Rafe and I are bringing lunch at noon. So don’t feed her, she can wait until we get there with sandwiches. Is that all right with you?”

“That would be fine with me, Simon. Thank you so much for being so thoughtful.”

“See you at noon. Tell Miss Jade I can’t wait to meet her,” Simon hung up his phone and smiled. 

Simon could remember how excited he was when Daryl was born. No one could have ruined that day for him. He was glad that he could help Mason out so that his day wasn’t ruined. Simon decided he would go down to the station and put in for a transfer for Mason, first thing. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“We have to wait until 2:00 to see Jade?” Samantha asked unhappily. 

“Yes, Megan needs to rest a little while. She just had that baby, so she needs to sleep some and so does the baby,” Blair explained. 

“How did they get that baby out?” Sam wondered. 

“We’ll discuss that later. Not today,” Jim said very quickly. Max and Drew both laughed out loud. 

“Keep it up funny boys and I’ll make you tell her where that baby came out of,” Jim whispered to the boys. 

They both stopped laughing immediately. Five year olds were such a pain sometimes. 

They all had their presents sitting by the front door and ready to go. No one was excited at the Sandburg-Ellison household. 

Jim was in the kitchen when his cell went off. He answered, “Ellison.”

“Jim, this is Mason. I wanted to tell you that I got fired today from Norris, but Simon got me a job with Joel. I’m going to be Joel’s new partner. Isn’t that great? So I don’t have to go to another station house. I was super excited and needed to tell someone. Megan’s still sleeping and you can only tell so much to a sleeping baby.”

Jim smiled. “I’m glad that it all worked out. Norris is an asshole. You’ll be much happier in our department, I promise. Is Megan feeling all right?”

“She’s tired as she should be. That was hard work getting that baby out in one piece. Plus it didn’t help her falling down the flight of stairs yesterday. She’s really sore from that. You should see how black and blue she is,” Mason stated. 

“You know, we got her some lounging things to wear, should I bring them up now so she can wear them when everyone comes to visit?” Jim asked. 

“That would be great. She would be so happy to have something in a smaller size. Her belly is already down quite a bit. So she’ll be excited to wear something new. Bring it up,” Mason said. 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Jim said before he closed his cell phone. 

“Where will you be in a moment?” Blair asked. 

“Connor doesn’t have anything new to wear for all of us, so I’m taking her presents up now. That way she can shower and change into something nice before everyone gets there.” Jim smiled, hoping that would make his case. 

“Go ahead, but do it quietly, because if Sam finds out that you saw the baby before her, she’s going to be upset,” Blair reminded him. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back. Bye,” Jim said softly before he walked out the front door carrying all of the packages for Megan and Mason. 

Sam came walking out and said, “Where’s daddy?” 

“He went for a small walk. He’ll be back by two for when we’re leaving,” Blair answered. 

“Well, maybe I wanted to walk with him too?”

“Sam, you don’t always get what you want. So let’s go in your room and play a game until he comes back,” Blair suggested. 

“Oh goody. Can we play Chutes and Ladders?”

“Sure,” Blair answered not so happily. He hated this game. He thought it was stupid, but Sam loved it. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Jim knocked on the door quietly and Mason opened it just as quietly. “You know, I don’t think we have to tip toe around, but I’m trying to let her sleep some before the baby wakes up. She’s been sleeping for over two hours now, so she might be rested. You want me to wake her up?”

“What are you, nuts? Let her sleep until she wants to get up. Now here are all the packages for you and Megan. Open them at your leisure, but I wanted her to have something new to wear. Blair picked out this gorgeous red lounge set and he said she would look hot in it,” Jim said with a smile on his face. 

“I don’t think she cares about looking hot right now. That’s the last thing on her mind. Do you want to see Jade?”

“I would love to, but I would never hear the end of it from Sam. She’s dying to get here at two o’clock. That’s all she’s talked about all day long. She’s driving us nuts,” Jim confessed. 

“Oh look, it just gives me something to look forward to,” Mason teased. 

“Talk to you at two. Take care of Megan and Jade for us,” Jim said as he walked out the door. 

Megan walked down the stairs and said, “Was that Jimbo?”

“He hates when you call him Jimbo.”

“I know, but I know he can still hear me, so I was trying to make his day,” Megan teased. “Oh prezzies, who are they for?”

“For me and you. From the Sandburg-Ellison’s. They thought you might like this new red outfit to wear today when everyone comes over,” Mason said. 

She started tearing into the packages and found the red one right off. “Oh I love it. I’m going to wear it today. Let me jump in the shower, if Jade wakes up just keep her busy until I get out. Okay?”

Mason was shocked at how much better she looked after that nap. She had been exhausted and needed that rest. “Don’t worry about Jade. I’m keeping her busy. I’m telling her stories about me and you and how we met.”

“Oh Mason, don’t tell her those stories, she’s know I’m a slut,” Megan said laughing. 

“But you are my slut, my dear,” Mason said as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

“You do know that there is no sex for awhile, right?” 

“Yeah, why? Why are you asking that? I can’t hug my wife if I want to?”

“Hug away, big man. I love you so much. Thank you for this lovely baby. She’s so precious. Wait until she sleeps better. Then she’ll really be cute,” Megan said. 

“Go and take your shower and put that red outfit on. I can’t wait to see how you look in it,” Mason admitted. 

“I’m still fat. The doctor said that will come off slowly, but in time,” Megan said disgustedly. 

“Once you’re up to it, we’ll walk every night with the baby and everything will be fine, babe. Now go and enjoy your shower,” Mason ordered. 

She glanced into the bedroom to see Jade first and saw the blown up picture on the wall in the frame and got tears in her eyes. “My god, when did you do this?”

“Last night in the middle of the night. Kinko’s is open all night long on 22nd street. So I got it done and got the frame out that we had chosen already. It looks good doesn’t it?”

She kissed him and walked into the bathroom. Mason knew she was very moved by it and had to go have a little cry by herself. 

!!!!!!!!!!

Rafe and Simon picked up lunch stuff and showed up at exactly noon. Simon knocked on the door and Megan answered in her new red lounging set. Simon was speechless. “Wow, you look terrific. You’ve already lost a bunch of weight haven’t you?”

“You are such a nice man, Simon. Thank you. I have so much to lose it isn’t even funny. But I don’t mind because she’s worth it. She’s so cute. Come and see her,” Megan led the way. Simon dropped all of the lunch stuff on the kitchen bar and walked into the nursery with everyone else. Mason was holding Jade and rocking her. 

“She just ate, so I was burping her and rocking her at the same time. She’s quite the little eater, isn’t she mummy”?

“Mummy?” Simon asked. 

“That’s what I called my mum, so that’s what Jade is going to call me too. I hope people don’t think it’s too weird,” Megan said. 

“Too bad if they do,” Rafe answered. 

Megan liked that answer. She smiled and lifted Jade up and gave her to Uncle Simon first. Simon held her for about ten minutes while they talked about Mason’s new job and then it was Rafe’s turn. He held her so sweetly that Megan was surprised. He never seemed like a baby person, but he was. Finally Mason said, “How about we lay her down in her crib so we can have some lunch?”

So Rafe lowered her into the crib and made sure she was on her side. “This is the way she should be laying, right?”

“I think so. They keep changing their minds, because they don’t know what causes crib death, so they try everything. We’ll keep her like that and she’ll be just fine, Rafe. Don’t worry so much,” Megan said as she led everyone out of the room. 

They all sat down at the table and Mason got everyone something to drink. Megan was starving, and ate like she hadn’t seen food in a week. 

They knew it wouldn’t be long and everyone else would be there to see little Jade. Simon and Rafe helped clean up the dining area and the kitchen and got the house ready for more guests. 

!!!!!!!!!!

“It’s two, daddy, we get to go now,” Sam shouted. 

“We aren’t going to shout over at Auntie Megan’s are we?” Jim asked. 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to scare baby Jade. She would cry and cry for her mummy,” Sam replied. 

“Her mummy?”

“Yes, Auntie Megan said that Jade will call her mummy instead of mommy, because that’s what they do in Australia. She wants her to call her mummy. Sort of like I call poppy, poppy.”

They all smiled as they grabbed the gifts and walked over to Megan and Mason’s loft. They were so excited about seeing baby Jade, they could hardly stand it. And it wasn’t just Sam. 

Blair whispered, “So is she darling?”

“I haven’t seen her yet, Chief.”

“You waited for us to see her too? You are the sweetest man I know.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

Sam knocked on the door when they arrived and Megan opened it up and said, “Why if it isn’t the Sandburg-Ellison’s. Come on in.”

They all walked in trying to hold the presents in both hands at the same time. 

“Oh please, tell me these aren’t all presents for Jade?” Mason said rolling his eyes. 

There was a big pile of gifts on the sofa and Jim said, “Someone was already here?”

“Yeah, Rafe and Simon. They just left. They didn’t want to tire Jade or Megan out. They brought lunch and left. It was a nice visit,” Mason answered. 

“I thought they had brought a lot of gifts, now I see that there are more from all of you,” Megan said smiling. “Thank you, all of you.”

“Can we see the baby now?” Sam asked outright. “I washed my hands before I came over so I could touch her cheek.”

“Oh that’s nice, Sam. Thank you,” Megan answered. 

Mason went into the bedroom and got Jade and brought her out. 

“Oh my gosh, look how tiny she is,” Max said walking over and making faces at the baby who was now awake. 

“Can we hold her?” Drew asked. 

Mason said, “Sit down on the love seat and I’ll let you both have a turn. How does that sound?”

Both of the boys went over and sat down. Mason handed Jade to Max first and Max loved on her for about five minutes and then Mason gave her to Drew. Sam watched and said, “It’s no fair that I can’t hold her.”

“Sam, you can hold her another time when she’s older. She has to let her neck get stronger before you can hold her. The boys are older, so they know how to hold her and everything. It won’t be that long and you’ll be able to hold her too,” Megan assured her. 

“Okay, then.” Sam was satisfied with that answer which pleased Jim and Blair to no end. 

Mason gave Jade to Jim and said, “Sam, come with me really quickly.”

She rushed into the office with Mason and said, “What?”

“I’ve got a picture of Jade all ready to print out, but wouldn’t it be nice if she could have her big cousin in the picture too?” Mason asked. 

“How can you do that?” Sam asked. 

“I’m going to take a picture of you and then put it on top of the one I have of Jade and I’ll print them out for all of us. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like fun, Uncle Mason. Thank you,” Sam replied. 

Mason took a few shots, but Sam was trying too hard, so he finally settled on one and made up the picture like he wanted it and said, “Here it is. See how cute this is?”

Sam looked on the computer and saw the picture and said, “I love it. I love baby Jade.”

“She’s lucky to have a big cousin like you, Max and Drew so that she’ll always have someone looking out for her,” Mason remarked. 

Mason printed out some of the pictures and Sam went rushing into the living room to show everyone the picture. 

[[[samjade.jpg]]]

Blair and Jim looked at the picture and smiled. It was so thoughtful of Mason to do that for her. She wasn’t feeling left out at all. She felt like a true cousin. They couldn’t have been more proud of their friends.

Megan yawned and so did baby Jade, so Jim said, “Okay, we can come look at Jade some more tomorrow. Let’s let mummy have some rest and baby too.”

They all left giving hugs and kisses to Megan and Mason. Mason felt so good having them as friends. They truly were family. 

The end


	86. We Give THanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William is having the Thanksgiving get-together this year and Jim and Blair are glad. Too many people for the loft. There will be singing and Jim’s secret will come out.

Family Life Part 86  
We Give Thanks  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3443

 

Summary: William is having the Thanksgiving get-together this year and Jim and Blair are glad. Too many people for the loft. There will be singing and Jim’s secret will come out. 

 

William called Jim’s house to speak with either Jim or Blair. Jim answered, “Ellison.”

“Hi Jim, its dad. I wondered if we could do Thanksgiving at our condo this year. We have double the square footage. Sarah wants to invite all of you of course, Simon, Rafe and Daryl and Megan, Mason and Jade. What do you think?” William asked. 

“I think it would be great, because you have a dining room and a kitchen with a table, we don’t. So we don’t really have enough room for all of the kids and the parents too. This would be great. But I don’t know if Simon already has plans or if Mason and Megan have plans. You would have to call them. Plus we would like to invite Joel and Marie and also Henri Brown, if that’s alright with you,” Jim suggested. 

“Can I get all of their numbers from you? I want to get them invited before anyone else has a chance. I figure three weeks notice is pretty good.” William waited patiently as Jim looked up the numbers. 

“Here you go, dad. Got a pencil handy?”

“I was born ready, Jim. Now shoot,” William said and started writing down all of the numbers as soon as Jim started rattling them off. When Jim was done, William said, “Talk to you later, son. I have work to do.”

“Bye, dad.” Jim hung up the phone and smiled. He couldn’t believe this man was his dad. He had changed so much since he found out about Blair and Jim being together. Then he just kept getting nicer when the kids came along and now that he had Sarah and her children, he was like a new man. Jim liked to think that his dad looked at it as his second chance. And as far as Jim was concerned, everyone deserved a second chance. 

Jim found Blair upstairs putting clothes away and he said, “Guess what?”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Very funny, smart ass. Now I’m not going to tell you my secret.” Jim said kiddingly. 

“All right, I overheard you talking to your dad, so I already knew the answer. But I wanted to say that you were pregnant instead.”

“You are weird, Sandburg.”

“Yes, but that’s part of the reason you love me, am I right?” Blair stood on his tip toes and kissed Jim with longing. 

“Hey, we got little ones around here somewhere. Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Jim ordered. 

“I’ll take care of that,” Blair said as he walked down the stairs, followed by Jim. 

“Max, Drew and Samantha, will you come out here please?” Blair called out. 

Max and Drew came right down as soon as they had heard their names. Sam was a little slower. 

“What’s up, pop?” Max asked. 

“First of all, I wanted to let you all know that we’re having Thanksgiving dinner over at grampa Ellison’s house. So we’re each going to think of something that we can bring to help out. So start thinking about what you like to make the most. Secondly, I wanted to know if you boys would like to take Sam to see Alpha and Omega at the theater? It’s almost time for it to leave, so I wanted her to see it before the time was gone. What do you think?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, we’ll take the little kidlet to the theater. We wouldn’t mind seeing it ourselves. And then we might see previews for Tangled. I thought it would be nice if Mark, Mike and Mary went on Thanksgiving day to see it with us. That way you’ll have a little adult time to yourself. The critics are saying Tangled is really good. And you know who is doing the voice, don’t you? It’s the guy that play’s Chuck on tv,” Max said. 

“I didn’t know that the new movie would be out on Thnaksgiving and I think that’s a good idea, Max. What do you think, Jim?” Blair asked. 

“I think we better wait and see what Sarah and grampa have planned for the day. We don’t want to take away from their family time. So let’s talk to grampa about it this week,” Jim said. 

Drew said, “Why don’t you two go to a movie while we go?”

“I know it doesn’t sound too exciting, but I need to finish laundry and your dad has to finish some paperwork. No rest for the wicked,” Blair said. 

“Let me go up and see what time the movie starts. Do you want us to ask Mark, Mike and Mary to go along, Sam?” Drew asked. 

“No, I just want to go with you and Max. Is that alright?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“That’s more then alright, Sam. We love spending Sam time with you,” Max said as he hugged her tight. 

She smiled and said, “We have some theater candy in the pantry. Maybe we could take that with us,” Sam suggested. 

“Let’s go see what’s in there, little missy,” Max said as they walked into the kitchen. 

Jim looked over at Blair and said, “Man, you are good.”

“No, you’re supposed to wait until we do something to say that,” Blair teased. 

Jim kissed him and whispered, “Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll be saying it plenty.”

Drew came down and said, “The movie starts in about 30 minutes, so we better go. Where are they?”

“In the pantry. Go see what sort of candy you want to take,” Blair said. 

At that moment, Max and Sam walked out carrying all sorts of candy. 

Jim said, “They won’t let you in like that, kids.”

“I know that, dad. We put it inside our jackets. They charge way too much money for these things at the theater. I would gladly buy it from them, if they were more reasonable,” Max explained. 

Jim just rolled his eyes and tried to pretend his kids weren’t cheaters. 

They got their jackets, Jim gave them money and they were out the door.”

Blair barely waited from them to pull out of the parking lot when he turned and rushed into Jim’s arms. 

“I think we should wait a little while in case something would happen and they come home early,” Jim advised. 

“Get your ass upstairs. Now.”

Jim smiled. He could do nothing but follow orders sometimes. He walked up the stairs as quickly as he could with a yapping Blair behind him. Sometimes Jim felt like Blair was a yapping dog. These were one of the times.

Blair put music on and started stripped in time to the music. Jim was totally on board by this time and was stripped and naked on the bed waiting for Blair. 

Blair attacked him quickly and briskly. Blair didn’t usually like to hurry things when it came to sex, but he loved fucking Jim and he knew there might be a chance of the kids coming back home. So he was going to get his baby’s ass, one way or the other. 

&&&&&&&&&&

When the kids got home, the laundry was all done and Jim was working on some paperwork. The boys looked at each and just smiled. They knew that their dad’s were up to no good. 

&&&&&&&&&&

On Thanksgiving day, Samantha was trying to figure out what to wear when Blair finally came in and said, “Why don’t you call Mary and see what she’s wearing and that way you’ll know what to wear yourself.”

“Oh good idea, poppy. I’m going to call her now.” Sam went to the phone and called and found out exactly what she needed to and ran back into the bedroom. Blair knocked on the door and she said, “I’m getting dressed.”

Blair and Jim had noticed that she had become modest lately and they found that so endearing. “Just tell me when I can come in.”

“You can come in now poppy, I’m just putting my shoes on,” Sam said smiling. 

Blair looked at her clothing and smiled. She had on, jeans and a tee shirt. Good, that meant things were going to be laid back and relaxed at Williams house. 

“It’s almost time to go, sweetie,” Blair said. 

“Goody, I can’t wait to get there. Grampa said we get to go to the movie, and the boys don’t mind taking us. Me and Mary want to see it bad. But he also said there is a Karaoke machine there for music and singing. So we have to decide.”

“That’s good, I’m glad you’re going to have a good time. But remember that it’s a day to be thankful for good friends, good family and good food. So we have to keep that in mind too. Understood?”

“I understand, poppy. I am thankful for all of you. I love you and daddy and Max and Drew and grampa and gramma sarah and Mark and Mike and Mary and anyone else that comes over today,” she rambled happily. 

Blair just hugged her and said, “I love you, princess.”

“I love you more, poppy.”

They walked out and the boys were all ready to go. Jim was upstairs so Blair went up to see if he could help get him moving. 

Jim was sitting at the end of the bed with his face in his hands. Blair walked over and sat down next to him and said, “What’s the matter, Jim?”

“I’m so happy that I feel like crying sometimes. I know it sounds weird, but we have the best family and friends anyone could have. I’m just so damned happy,” Jim rattled on. 

Blair hugged him and said, “I love you, too, Jim.”

“Are you all ready to go?” Jim asked. 

“We’re just waiting on you, slowpoke,” Blair teased. 

They walked down the stairs, joined the kids and then left the loft and all got into the SUV and drove over to William’s house. 

&&&&&&&&&&

At William’s house everyone was arriving at the same time. When Jim and Blair drove up, Simon, Rafe and Daryl were getting out of the car. Across the street, Megan, Mason and baby Jade were arriving. Jim had that overwhelming feeling again, but this time he just rode with it. 

They got inside the house and everyone was talking and laughing and there was so much noise that Jim felt a little overwhelmed with his senses. Max came up to him and said, “Dad, why not come with us for a few minutes. It’ll give you time to adjust to the sounds and sights around here. We’re going to sing karaoke in the den. I thought you would be perfect for starting it off. Please?”

“Sure, why not?” Jim followed all of the kids into the den and they were all sitting down. Jim picked out a song and stood there with the microphone and readied himself to sing to all of the kids. Little did he know that in the doorway, was Simon, Rafe, Megan, Mason and William. He just wasn’t paying attention to anything but the kids. 

He chose Sweet Dreams by Annie Lennox and started singing as soon as it told him to. He was hitting all of the notes exactly as he should have been and the kids were clapping and cheering like mad. When he was done, they all said, “More.”

Jim said, “One more, and then I have to go out and fight the crowd.” He smiled as he looked through the book and found a perfect song. He could hear that Blair was nearby, so he would be able to hear it. Jim picked ‘Imagine’ by John Lennon because it was one of Blair’s favorite songs. 

When the music started and it told him to sing, he did. He gave it his all and the kids were so taken in with that song that they didn’t’ even cheer or clap this time. A couple of them had tears in their eyes. Jim understood that because it was a very moving song. When he was done, he turned and Blair was there to take him in his arms. 

“Thank you, babe.”

“You are most welcome. I knew you would hear it,” Jim said. 

“Babe, I don’t know how to tell you this, but everyone heard it. They have a system set out in the living room so whoever is singing can be heard by the entire house. Everyone knows you can sing now.”

“Well, it was bound to happen. It’s not like I have the plague or something,” Jim teased. 

“Come on, let the kids do this and let’s go help your dad and Sarah.”

They walked out of the den and the kids cheered for Jim and said, “Come back after dinner. We want more.”

Jim just blushed and walked out of the room. Blair turned to them and said, “He’ll be back.”

Jim walked up to Megan and grabbed Jade first thing. Jade was getting so big. He couldn’t believe how much she had grown for only being three weeks old. “How is my little Jadey?”

“Jimbo, don’t call her Jadey,” Megan said and then laughed when she realized how stupid it sounded. “Nevermind.”

Blair walked up and took her from Jim and said, “Oh my gosh, she’s huge.”

Mason had an odd look on his face and said, “You think she’s overly big for three weeks?”

Megan smacked Mason and said, “It’s just a saying. He means she’s grown. That’s all. She isn’t going to be a giant or anything.”

“Oh thank God for that,” Mason said leaning down to kiss his little girl. He then picked up Sam as she walked by and said, “How is our Sam today?”

“I’m singing, I can’t be out here,” Sam said as she squirmed out of his arms. They all laughed as she took off running for the den. 

“Speaking of singing, Jim, that was one hell of a rendition of ‘Imagine’ you sang,” Megan said. 

Simon walked up to them and said, “You’re going to be our winning star next year for the talent contest. I don’t want to hear a word about it.”

Rafe said, “We could do a duet, Jim. I love to sing.”

“You do?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah, I sing in the shower every chance I get. But never in front of anyone because they might tease me. I’m not quite as brave as you,” Rafe said. 

“It was for the kids and I can never say no to kids,” Jim admitted. 

William said, “We could use some help with setting the table and getting things ready for dinner.”

They all rushed into the kitchen to help. Megan laid Jade in her little crib they brought with them and she went right to sleep. So Megan even got to help with things. Sarah seemed a little stressed but once everyone started helping her, she did much better. 

They had three tables set up. The huge dining room table and two tables for the kids in the kitchen. Jim, Blair and Mason were in charge of putting everything on those tables that needed to be there. 

“Jim, could you help me for a moment?” William asked. 

“Sure, dad, what do you need?” Jim asked. 

“My back is acting up a little. Could you take the turkeys out of the oven’s? I need to start carving them don’t you think?” William asked. 

“Let’s wait until we have everyone at the tables and then say grace and then we can carve. You carve one and I’ll carve the other. Or better yet, Steven can carve yours. You just sit and relax.”

Jim called Steven into the kitchen and the two of them got the turkey’s out and put them on the table. Jim went and got all of the kids and told them they needed to wash up for dinner. It was like a stampede. Jim feared for his life. 

The kids all came out and stood around the big table and said grace with the adults and then scurried off to the kitchen to get their plates. They came back two at a time to fill their plates. Jim figured it was Daryl’s idea, because the rest of them would have just rushed out and got their plates filled. Two by two, they all got their food and were settled in the kitchen. Jim got their drinks and Blair brought them their biscuits, already buttered. The kids were talking and eating and having a wonderful time. 

Jim and Blair joined the other adults in the other room and Jim said, “Why isn’t Daryl with us? He’s too old to be sitting in with the kids, don’t you think?” 

Simon smiled. “I thought so too, Jim, but he said he wanted to sit with Max and Drew and Mike and Mark. So, I let him.”

They all passed the food around three or four times and everyone just kept eating. Jim finally pushed back from the table and said, “Enough. Someone has to stop me.”

William laughed and said, “When Jim and Steven were little they would eat until they got sick. I guess nothing has changed with Jim.”

Once dinner was done they all went one by one and told everyone what they liked about Thanksgiving the most. The children got to come out for that part too. Sam said, “I love Thanksgiving because we get to go to grampa’s and make a mess and I don’t have to clean it up. I love the holidays.”

Everyone laughed and Jim said, “You have to help clean up here.”

“Really? Bummer,” Sam said as she walked back into the kitchen with everyone laughing. 

They all finished in the kitchen and put their plates on the counter and Max asked Jim, “Can we go and sing more in the den?”

“Sure, go ahead. I think there are enough adults to clean up the mess that we all made. Make sure that everyone gets to sing, Max.”

“Yes, dad.”

&&&&&&&&&&

After the clean-up, they all sat in the living room and could hear the kids singing and laughing. It was the end to a perfect day. 

William talked and laughed with everyone and Jim could tell his dad was tired. “Dad, why don’t you take a nap.”

“Jim, I don’t need a nap. I just need to be younger again,” William said sadly. 

“Dad, next year it’s going to be at my house. We’ll take turns.” Jim said. 

“How about if you do Christmas and we do Thanksgiving?” William asked. Jim looked over at Blair with a question in his eyes and Blair nodded yes. 

“That’s good with Blair, dad. Don’t worry about a thing and you know what, I think the kids are wearing out. They aren’t even singing anymore. It’s time for us to go. Little Jade is looking like she’d like to be in her own bed and I know I would like to be,” Jim said smiling. 

Blair smiled and went to gather up the kids. They all came out and made noises about everyone leaving. Jim said, “Why don’t Mark, Mike and Mary come over to our house to hang out for tomorrow and Saturday? They could go to see that new movie that started today, Tangled or whatever.” 

Sarah smiled and said, “Oh that would be so nice, Jim. Thank you.”

The kids were all jumping up and down with happiness. They loved going over to Jim and Blair’s and they loved going to the movies.

Jim said, “Run upstairs and pack a bag for two days. Sleep clothes and knock around clothes. Don’t forget toothbrushes and toothpaste. Do you need help?”

“Geeze, Jim, we’re not babies,” Mike said grumbling as he headed up the stairs. 

Mary said, “I would let you help me, Jim.”

“Okay, let’s get busy,” Jim said as they walked up the stairs. 

Everyone got ready to go while Jim was upstairs so that when he came down, everyone was standing waiting to say goodbye to him. 

There were hugs and kisses all around and everyone said what a wonderful time they had had. Jim got all of the kids into the SUV and then hugged his dad and Sarah and they readied to go. 

All the way home from William’s the kids asked Jim to sing to them. And he did. It was a wonderful Thanksgiving and Blair was indeed thankful. 

The end.


	87. Fairy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Samantha spending so much time by herself these days? Jim will have to listen and find out.

Family Life Part 87  
Fairy Life  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2399

 

Summary: Why is Samantha spending so much time by herself these days? Jim will have to listen and find out. 

 

Notes: I wanted to thank Helena for the idea for last week’s story. I’m so rude, I forgot to thank her. So without further ado, ‘thank you, Helena, I couldn’t have done it without you’. 

 

Jim walked in and knew something was wrong, immediately. Blair was standing there waiting for him and Jim just knew it wasn’t going to be good news. 

“I need your help, babe,” Blair started. 

“With what?” Jim asked. 

“Something is going on with Sam and she won’t let us in on it. So I need you to listen and tell me what you hear from her room,” Blair explained. 

“Blair, she’s five. She’s probably playing.”

“Jim, she doesn’t want to do anything with Max and Drew and I asked her if she’d like to go see a movie tonight and she said no. Something is up and I need to find out what,” Blair said. 

Jim smiled. “Can I at least take my jacket off and my shoes off before you put me to work?”

“Sorry, man. Here let me hang up your jacket. You get your shoes off.”

Jim took his shoes off and went over to the sofa and sat down. Blair followed him and said, “What are you doing? I need you to listen to Sam.”

“Blair, I can hear her from here. Now if you’ll be quiet, I can tell you exactly what she’s doing in there.”

Blair sat down next to Jim and put a hand over his mouth. He was going to be quiet if it killed him. 

Jim listened, smiled and listened some more. He never looked upset once, so   
Blair was thinking that maybe things weren’t too bad. He turned to Blair after about ten minutes and said, “She’s having a discussion in her room with someone call Belle. I think it’s short for Tinkerbelle. She asking her how long it will be before she is small enough to fit into the cute little costumes they wear. And then she asked someone named Blue how long before they were going to teach her to fly. Next was someone named Red and Sam asked her how wiggle her wings, she needed to practice. And last but not least, there is someone named Mia that seems to be in charge of a lot of things. She asked Mia how much longer she would be able to live with us before we found out she was a fairy.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “Oh my God, is that the cutest thing in the world? Thank you, Jim. I was so worried that it was something horrible. Come to find out, she just wants to become a fairy. Should we talk to her about that or what?”

“I think we should leave her be until she comes to us about a problem. One of these days she’s going to figure out that she’s not getting smaller, she’s getting bigger. Let’s let her ask the questions, not us.”

Blair leaned into Jim and kissed him and said, “I need to tell Max and Drew what’s going on. They’ve been worried about her too.”

“Just tell them not to ruin her fun for right now. That will be gone in time and Sam needs to have these memories.”

“I’m going upstairs to talk to the boys. Why don’t you go check on Sam?” Blair asked. 

&&&&&&&&&&

While Blair went upstairs to talk to the boys, Jim went to Sam’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Just a minute,” Sam called out. Then she whispered, “It’s probably my daddy coming to say hi to me. You better hide in the closet so he won’t make you leave.”

She opened the door a crack and said, “Hi daddy. Did you have a good day?”

“Could I come in for a little bit?” Jim asked. 

“Just for a few minutes. I’m busy reading,” Sam answered. 

Jim walked in and sat on her bed. “So how was school today, sweetie?”

“It was all right. The teacher yelled at me,” Sam tattled. 

“She yelled at you?” Jim asked. 

“She said I wasn’t paying attention and I needed to pay attention to her and what we were doing,” Sam explained. 

“She’s right, Sam. You need to leave certain things for the evening. Like if you needed to talk to a friend, you do it after school, not during school.”

“Okay, daddy. I promise I’ll do that from now on. Was the drive home nice tonight?” Sam asked. 

“Actually, I kept saying, I wish I could fly. I wish I could fly. It would have been quicker and so much nicer,” Jim said sweetly. 

“But you’re too big to fly like a fairy aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m too big now. But when I was little, I had some fairy friends that visited me at night. It was wonderful.”

“You had some fairy friends? Daddy, I have some fairy friends too. I didn’t think you would understand,” Sam said excitedly. 

“I totally understand. But you also have to remember that they are only friends when you’re little and you can’t become one of them,” Jim explained. 

“That’s what Tinkerbelle said. She said that you have to be little. I told her that I might be shrinking,” Sam said. 

“No, you can’t shrink. You can only hear them for a short time and then they’ll fly on to other children that need to have little friends. You wouldn’t want to keep them all to yourself, would you?” Jim asked. 

“But daddy, I really love them. Mia is so nice. I want to be just like her,” Sam said sadly. 

“Enjoy them while you can, Sam. Time goes by pretty fast when you’re a little girl.”

Jim kissed her on top of the head and left the room. He heard her say, “Okay, I believe you now. If daddy says you have to be tiny, I know it’s the truth. He said I have to share you, but not yet, okay?”

There was silence and then Sam said, “Yes, another couple of nights would be wonderful. Thank you, Blue.”

Jim smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see what Blair was making for dinner. He kissed his lover on the back of the neck and felt Blair shiver. 

“So what’s going on?” Blair asked. 

“I told you what was going on. She in there discussing a couple more nights stay with the fairies and then she’ll let them go to the next house to help out the next little boy or girl.”

“Jim, she is too cute for words.”

“I agree,” Jim answered. 

“Isn’t it cute that she thinks little boys believe in fairies too?” Blair asked. 

“That’s because I told her when I was little I had some fairy friends I talked to, but only in my room, never at school. Her teacher had to fuss at her today about not paying attention.”

“Way to go with handling that. Did she believe you?” Blair wondered. 

“Of course she believed me. I’m her daddy. I don’t lie,” Jim replied. 

Blair started making dinner and Jim was by his side helping him. “What did the boys think about it?”

Blair smiled. “They think she’s as cute as we do. They were hoping there was an easy explanation out there.”

“I’m going to set the table while you finish up what you’re doing,” Jim said. 

“Thank you. I love when you’re on top of things,” Blair smiled. 

“I love being on top of things too,” Jim said laughing. 

Blair swatted him with the towel as he walked by and laughed. “Since when am I a thing?”

“Since it just popped into my head and I had to share it.”

Blair laughed again. 

&&&&&&&&&&

Jim yelled for Sam to come for dinner and Sam came right out, which was a good sign. Everyone at the table noticed how sad Sam looked. 

“Hey little sister, what’s wrong?” Max asked. 

“Blue said they had to leave and spend time with other little girls and boys,” Sam replied. 

“Who is Blue?” Drew asked. 

“She’s my fairy friend. Daddy said it’s all right to have fairy friends, but you can only have them in your room. They can’t go to school with you or in the car with you. There are four of them and they’re so nice. I’m really going to miss them. They said to tell you all goodbye. They liked all of you,” Sam said. 

“Well, I bet we would have liked them too. When we were little, I wonder if we knew any of their families,” Jim said. 

“I know that I know a couple of fairies,” Blair said and almost laughed. 

Max did laugh and Jim just growled at Blair. This made Drew laugh and Sam said, “Daddy, why are you growling like a doggy?”

“Because poppy is being mean,” Jim answered. 

“Do you think fairies ever eat?” Sam inquired as she totally changed the subject. 

“Only when they are alone. They don’t want anyone to know what they eat,” Blair said. 

“We could guess, couldn’t we?” Sam asked. 

“As long as you eat while you’re guessing, that would be fine,” Jim said. 

Sam started eating and you could just tell she was thinking like crazy. “I bet they eat something like ‘Smarties’. They are so cute and remind me of something a fairy would eat.”

Max laughed and said, “I think they eat carrots, so they can see far.”

“Oh, I bet they do, Max. I’m going to ask Belle when I see her again.”

“Do you think they eat meat?” Drew asked. 

“I don’t think so. I think they only eat ‘Smarties’ and carrots,” Sam answered. 

Jim and Blair couldn’t help it, they burst out laughing. 

“Daddy and poppy, why are you both laughing?” Sam asked. 

Jim said, “They eat exactly what we do, only on tiny little plates and bowls.”

Blair smiled and said, “And don’t forget the tiny little silverware they would use. They would be so small that we couldn’t’ even see them.”

Sam looked at Jim and Blair and said, “Wow, you both know a lot about fairies. I’m so glad. They like you. They said you’re the best daddies they’ve ever seen. And they like Drew and Max too. They told me I was lucky to have good brothers.”

“Make sure and tell them thank you for us, Sam,” Blair said. 

“I will. I’ll tell them when I go back in the room,” Sam replied. 

“Did you finish your homework for tonight? Jim asked. 

“Yes, Max helped me with it earlier tonight. Right before you got home, poppy,” Sam said. 

“Would you like to load the dishwasher with us, pumpkin?” Blair asked. 

“No, I want to read the new book I picked up at the library at school. Blue, Mia, Red and Belle all want to hear how well I can read.”

Max smiled and tried not to laugh, but a snicker slid out before he could stop it. 

“What’s so funny, Max?” Sam asked. 

“Daddy and poppy are just funny and they make me and Drew laugh all the time.”

“They make me laugh too, Max. Daddy and poppy stop making Max laugh,” Sam said sternly. 

“We’ll try,” Jim answered. 

Drew laughed this time and Sam said, “You’re not trying very hard. You just made Drew laugh.”

“Sorry, Drew. I’ll have to try harder,” Jim said. 

This time, Max laughed. 

Samantha looked like she was in shock as she said, “Daddy, now you made Max laugh. I think you need a time out.”

Blair burst out laughing and said, “I think we’re all in a laughing mood tonight, Sam. No one needs a time out.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” she answered. 

All four of the guys started to laugh their heads off and Samantha looked perplexed. “Why am I not laughing?”

“Samantha, just think about something funny and laugh your head off,” Blair suggested. 

She thought and thought and finally started laughing, which made all the guys laugh all over again. Before long, they were all wiping tears from their eyes and couldn’t have told you what they were laughing about. 

Everyone helped clear the table and Sam walked into her room happily. Max and Drew went upstairs to do homework and Jim and Blair were left to do the dishes. 

Blair washed and Jim loaded the dishwasher and suddenly Jim started laughing. 

“What?” Blair asked. 

“She’s in there telling the fairies why her mommy and daddy are two guys. She’s doing a pretty good job of it too,” Jim explained. 

“That’s too cute. She’s a keeper, let me tell ya,” Blair said. 

“Oh oh, she just found out that the fairies are leaving. They told her they have to move on. Well, I mean that’s what she said anyhow. It’s not like I can hear them,” Jim said. 

They no sooner got done with the kitchen and shut off the light when the walked into the living room and Sam was standing there looking sad.

“Did they have to leave, Sam?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, they said there were other little kids that needed some fairy help but I had already gotten my help. But I don’t understand. What did they help me with?” Sam asked. 

“Maybe they helped you discover who you were,” Blair said. 

“I know who I am, poppy.”

“Maybe they just thought you needed some company,” Jim suggested. 

“I have no idea. They should have stayed longer and told me more. That’s what I think. Now I’m going to go and take my bath,” Sam said. “And by the way, daddy and poppy, I think I like Hello Kitty more then fairies.”

 

Jim and Blair both smiled and Jim said, “How quickly they turn on you.”

“I’m taking my bath.” 

“Okay, you call us when you’re ready to get tucked into bed,” Blair said. 

They sat down on the sofa and listened to the water running in the bathroom. Blair turned to Jim and said, “Thank you again, for agreeing to have these children. They bring nothing but joy and wonder to our lives. I love you.”

Jim kissed Blair and whispered, “I love you, back.”

The end


	88. She Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is not the only one that can sing in the family.

Family Life Part 88  
She Loves You  
by Patt and the Beatles

 

Word Count: 2809

 

Summary: Jim is not the only one that can sing in the family. 

 

Jim was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, which he hated and Blair came by and said, “Go feign a headache and go home and check on Max. He didn’t look good when we left him today. Plus someone’s going to have to be there to pick the kids up since he’s not feeling well.”

“Good idea, I have a headache,” Jim said as he limped towards Simon’s office. 

Blair called out, “It’s in your head, not your leg, Jim.”

“Oh yeah, it’s so bad I was limping,” Jim said as he got to Simon’s door and knocked on it. 

“Enter,” Simon barked. 

“Sir, I have a horrible headache and was hoping I could take the day off,” Jim said hoping he looked pained enough. 

“You’re worried about Max, right?” Simon asked. 

“Sort of.”

“Why didn’t you just say that then? You and Sandburg think I’m stupid don’t you?” Simon barked again. 

“No, Simon, we would never think you were stupid. But Blair told me to tell you I had a headache.”

“I cannot believe you just threw him under the bus like that. What kind of a soul mate are you?” Simon laughed. 

“So do you mind if I go home and check on Max?” Jim asked. 

“No, not at all. Tell the kid I said hello,” Simon said as he physically shoved Jim out of his office and slammed the door. 

Blair said, “Did everything go alright?” 

“I threw you under the bus and Simon pitied me for it.”

Blair threw back his head laughing and said, “Go check on our son.”

Jim did just that. 

&&&&&&&&&&

When he got home, the house was pretty quiet except Jim could hear singing from the shower, and not just singing, but good singing. Max was singing. Jim figured he must have been feeling better to be singing and humming. 

He sat down on the sofa and listened to his son sing. 

“She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

You think you lost your love,  
Well, I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say.

She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad.

She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind.  
But now she said she knows  
You're not the hurting kind.

She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that  
You know you should be glad.

You know it's up to you,  
I think it's only fair,  
Pride can hurt you, too,  
Apologize to her

Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

With a love like that  
You know you should  
Be Glad!

With a love like that  
You know you should  
Be Glad!

With a love like that  
You know you should   
be glad!

Yeah, yeah, yeah.   
Yeah, yeah, yeah Ye-ah.”

Max came walking out of the bathroom, semi dressed and Jim cleared his throat. Max jumped about a foot off of the floor and said, “Dad, when did you get here.”

“In time for the song,” Jim replied. 

“I feel a lot better,” Max admitted. 

“I can see that. Is there anything you want to talk to me about?” 

Max put his tee shirt on and walked over to the sofa and sat next to his dad. “I’ve been thinking about trying out for the glee club. But I haven’t gotten the nerve up yet. But I kept telling myself that if you could sing in front of us, then I could too. But I don’t have as much guts as you do, dad.”

“When are the tryouts?” Jim asked. 

“They were this morning. I chickened out and knew they wouldn’t think much about it because I was sick.”

“Max, calling in sick is never the answer. Besides, I tried it with Simon and he knew I was telling a story when I said I didn’t feel good and had to come home. Chances are the glee club teacher knows you chickened out. We didn’t raise you to be a chicken, Max. So you’re going to go tomorrow and ask if you can try out late,” Jim suggested. 

“But dad, it’s a Beatles song that stuck in my head. Of all songs, did it have to be a Beatles song?” 

“You know what you should do? Ask Misty if she’ll go to, and sing the song to her. She’ll think it’s romantic. I guarantee. Now, what are you going to do tomorrow?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll talk to Mr. Singer, yes, that’s his name, and ask if I can try out late. Do I have to tell him that I was playing sick?” Max wondered. 

“That’s up to you. If you want to tell, do, if you don’t want to, don’t. But tomorrow is going to be a great day. I wish I could be there for tryouts.”

“Do you think that I sing well enough to make it?”

“Max, you sing well enough for anything. You have an excellent voice and I’m quite proud of you for letting me hear it for once. How long have you been singing?”

“Since I was about ten. But I always did it on the sly. I didn’t want anyone making fun of me,” Max explained. 

“I totally understand, Max. I went through the same thing. I couldn’t give up football, so I had to give up glee club. But you’re not doing football any longer, so that’s not a problem with you. You’re a strong kid. You could take any amount of razzing that anyone gives you.”

“I have another song, I wanted to sing too, but didn’t know if it was too much,” Max said. 

“I’m here, we’re alone, you can try it on me,” Jim offered as he pushed Max off the sofa to stand up and sing. 

Max got ready and put a Beatles disc in the player. As soon as the music started Jim smiled. It was one of his favorites too. 

“Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me.  
Oh, I yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday

Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm”

The music finished playing and Max sat down next to Jim and said, “Those are the only two I practiced. I’m a closet Beatles fan.”

“I can see why, you sang them both beautifully. Max, you have a wonderful voice and I just know that Mr. Singer is going to love hearing it. I can bet money that he’ll sign you right up,” Jim assured Max. 

“You promise that I’m good enough to try out?” Max begged. 

“I promise. I wouldn’t lie if I didn’t truly believe it. Max, I know that I can sing, so I know good sound when I hear it. You have a lovely voice and everyone should be hearing it.”

Max hugged Jim and said, “You and pop are the best. You’re both the reason I wanted to try out. I wanted to make you so proud because I know I’ll never be the cook that Drew is. I wanted to do something on my own.”

“And you did, Max. How about if I record you singing both of the songs, so that pop gets to hear it tonight when we’re upstairs? Then he won’t feel like he missed everything because he was at work, where I should have been too.”

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’d like to sing something with you sometime,” Max said almost shyly. 

“We can practice anytime you want to, Max. I’m here for you,” Jim said. 

For the next half hour, they recorded the two songs so that Blair would be able to hear them upstairs that night. 

Max said, “Dad, will it be alright to not tell anyone until I find out tomorrow?”

“That will be great. You’re going to do just fine, son. Stop worrying, okay?”

“Thanks, again, dad. Do you suppose I can go pick up Drew and Sam?”

“Yes, and while you’re doing that, I’m going to start dinner. That way we’ll have it all done by the time pop gets home,” Jim said. 

Max left to pick up his siblings and Jim started dinner. He called Blair and told him what had happened when he got home that day. 

“You’re shitting me? I have to wait until tomorrow to hear him sing?” Blair ranted. 

“Nope, he recorded a CD for you to listen to tonight at your leisure. I thought you would want to hear him, so we thought it was a good idea,” Jim said. 

“It was an excellent idea, Jim. Can I listen to it when I get home?” Blair asked. 

“As long as you use the headphones and you don’t make a big deal about it tonight in front of the other kids. Max doesn’t want anyone to know, in case he fails. Believe me; he’s not going to fail. And guess what else? He’s a closet Beatles fan. He knows all of their songs.”

Blair smiled. “Jim what are you making for dinner tonight. Maybe we should go out to celebrate.”

“No, tomorrow when he has the news to tell the family. Then we’ll all go out to eat. I figured that Sullivan’s Steakhouse would be a great place to celebrate,” Jim suggested. 

“I gotta go, it’s time to come home,” Blair said laughing. 

“See you soon, babe,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

Jim realized he had never told Blair what he was making, but he was making Chicken and dumplings, because that was Sam’s favorite dinner. Jim tried to give them each something they loved once a week. He got busy making all of the dinner and all he had left to do was the dumplings when the kids got home. 

“Daddy, I don’t have any homework tonight,” Sam yelled as she came, flying into the kitchen. 

“Why don’t you have any homework?”

“Daddy, are you making Chicken and Dumplings?” Sam said scenting the air like Jim did. 

“Why yes, I am making that, now why don’t you have any homework?”

“Anyone that knew how to write their address and phone number didn’t have to do homework tonight. Because that’s what homework was. You need to practice writing your address and phone number. But you and poppy taught me how, so I don’t have to do anything tonight. Isn’t that cool?”

Jim smiled and lifted her up for his afternoon kiss and said, “It’s very cool. It’s always good to know your name and address and phone number. Did a lot of the kids not know it?” 

“Only two and the teacher said they had three days to practice it,” Sam said. 

“That’s good. They’ll probably know it by then,” Jim agreed. 

“Can I wash up for dinner and set the table, daddy?”

“Sam, why don’t you go and hang out with your brothers? I’m sure that would be more fun then setting the table.”

“Okay, I’ll go see if we can play Wii for a while before poppy gets home,” Sam said as she rushed up the stairs to her brothers’ room. 

&&&&&&&&&&

When Blair came walking into the loft, he smelled dinner and the house was all neat and tidy and he felt good about being home. 

He walked into the kitchen and kissed Jim. “Go say hello to the kids. Sam wanted to see you when you got home.”

“Is something wrong?” Blair asked, sounding concerned. 

“Not at all, she wants to brag because she doesn’t have homework tonight,” Jim explained. 

“Oh this ought to be good,” Blair said as he walked up the stairs to the boys’ room. 

He knocked and Sam jumped into his arms as soon as he opened the door. “Poppy, poppy, guess what?”

Jim could hear them from the kitchen and smiled at the entire conversation that the boys were no doubt wishing they didn’t have to hear again. Before long, Blair came walking in with Sam by his side. “She wants to know if we can set the table?”

“I already did, you nut,” Jim leaned down and gave her a kiss on the top of the head. 

“Daddy, I didn’t even notice. I better start paying more attention if I want to be a policeman when I grow up.”

Both Blair and Jim just smiled. It was the first time they had ever heard this from Sam’s lips and it made them feel good. 

Blair said, “So you want to be a policewoman, do you?”

“No, a policeman.”

“Honey, you’re a girl, so you have to be a policewoman,” Blair explained. 

“Like Auntie Megan is?” Sam asked. 

“Exactly like Auntie Megan is,” Blair said. 

“I want to be just like Auntie Megan when I grow up. I’m going to have a baby Jade too,” Sam said as she walked into her room. 

Jim waited until she was out of earshot and started laughing. Blair joined him and they then kissed once again. 

“Dinner is done, if anyone is hungry,” Jim said. 

“Could I go and listen to the CD upstairs?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, I’ll just put everything on really low,” Jim decided. 

Blair walked upstairs and Jim could hear him hunting for his earphones and heard him say, ‘ah ha.’ when he found them. He could hear the music even with Blair wearing the earphones. 

Max came downstairs and said, “Did you tell pop already? He looked like he wanted to hug me big time.”

“He’s upstairs listening to your songs. No, now he’s done listening to your songs. Why don’t you go on up there so he can hug you?”

Max took off for the stairs as Blair was coming down and Blair said, “Oh Max, I’m just speechless.” Then he hugged Max very tight and stayed that way for awhile. 

“Boy, you’re not speechless often, so is that a good thing?” Max asked. 

“You did a beautiful job with the songs. I think your teacher is going to be pleased.”

They walked down the stairs as Drew walked down his set of stairs. “Why don’t you get Sam for dinner, boys?”

“Okay,” Drew said and walked into Sam’s room and said, “Time to eat.”

“Okay,” Sam called out happily. She really did love Chicken and Dumplings. 

They all sat down at the table and ate dinner while talking about their day. Jim could hardly wait to hear the news about tomorrow. 

&&&&&&&&&&

When Jim and Blair got home the next day from work, Max was standing there proud as a peacock. “I got in.”

Blair and Jim both hugged him close and said, “Congratulations,” at the very same time. 

“He said that I’ve got work to do to catch up with the next show that’s coming up, but he said he had no doubt that I would make it just fine,” Max said cheerfully. 

“We’re very proud of you, Max. We knew you could do it, too,” Jim said. 

“Did you tell Drew?” Blair asked. 

“I told Drew and Sam on the way home from school. Sam said it was ‘way cool’ and Drew was happy for me. He said I’ve been singing in the shower for long enough, it was time to move on,” Max rambled. 

Drew came out of the kitchen and said, “I tried out a new recipe for tonight’s dinner. So everyone go wash up and sit down. It’s all set.”

Jim and Blair couldn’t believe how blessed they were. Most people had to come home and cook after a very long day, but not with these kids. They sure helped make life easier. 

The end


	89. Christmas Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair are given many new memories for the holidays. Some of them not so good.

Family Life Part 89  
Christmas Memories

 

Word Count: 3,321

Summary: Jim and Blair are given many new memories for the holidays. Some of them not so good. 

 

Megan was going to take Max, Drew and Sam shopping for Christmas. Jim and Blair wanted to take them, but the kids had insisted that it be Megan instead. Jim had given them each 100 dollars to spend and Max was carrying Sam’s for her. Jim figured he and Blair would take each of the kids shopping for something for each other later. 

“Daddy, is Megan here yet?” Sam asked sweetly. 

“I don’t see her, so my guess would be no,” Jim teased. 

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sweetie, you can always ask questions. I don’t always have the answers, but I’ll try,” Jim remarked. 

“I know that I can’t be a fairy because I’m too tall, but does Santa Claus use faries?” Samantha was ever so serious as she asked this question. 

“Poppy, would you like to help with this question?” Jim asked. 

“Santa Claus doesn’t use fairies, honey, he uses elves,” Blair stated. 

“Am I too tall to be an elf?”

Both Jim and Blair burst out laughing. Jim said, “What do you want to be an elf for?”

“I would love to live with Santa,” Sam said. 

“But if you lived with Santa, you couldn’t live here anymore,” Blair pointed out. 

“Then I won’t go and live with Santa, because I love it here. I would miss Max and Drew too much. I would probably cry all of the time,” Sam guessed. 

“Good, I’m glad you’re not leaving us, Sam, because we sort of like having you in the family,” Jim said happily. 

The doorbell rang and Sam said, “I’ll get it.”

“Sam, we don’t let you open the front door. It has to be someone that can look out the peep hole,” Blair reminded her. 

“You’re standing right there. I thought I would be safe enough,” Sam said with a trembling lip. 

“Sam, don’t cry. We’ll answer it together. I’m going to lift you up and you tell me who it is,” Jim said calmly. 

Sam went happily with Jim to answer the door while Blair just laughed and walked into the kitchen. It was probably Megan and she probably wondered why it was taking an hour to answer the door. 

Jim lifted Sam up and Sam shouted, “Its Auntie Megan. She’s here.”

Jim set Sam down and opened the door up for Megan. “Hi Sam, are you ready to go shopping?”

“Oh yes, let me go get Max and Drew. They can’t wait to go either.” She hurried up the stairs and before long they were all downstairs chomping at the bit to get going. 

“Jim and Blair, could I ask a favor?” Megan asked. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Jim wondered. 

“Could you guys go and sit with Mason and keep him company? He’s bored out of his mind when Jade isn’t awake. I figured you could maybe play cards?” Megan suggested. 

“That’s a good idea. We’ll go now,” Blair said. 

Megan and the kids all left at the same time that Jim and Blair did. Jim smiled at the retreating forms and called out, “Have fun.”

“I will, Jim,” Megan answered laughing. 

The four of them laughed all the way to the car. 

“She’s a good friend, Jim.”

“No doubt about it. She’s the best. She’s so good with the kids and they love her too,” Jim agreed. 

“Let’s get over to Mason before he paces a hole in the wood floors,” Blair teased. 

Jim knocked on the door softly as not to wake up baby Jade and Mason opened the door happily. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?”

“We came up to see if you wanted to play 5000 Rummy with us,” Blair suggested. 

“That would be great, because Jade is down for a nap and that’s usually for about two hours. I was bored already,” Mason explained. 

“It was really nice of you to let Megan take our kids shopping,” Jim said. 

“Well, you get to take Jade shopping for us,” Mason joked. 

“Seriously, we can watch baby Jade anytime you want to go shopping for Connor, if she’s working or whatever,” Jim stated. 

“Thanks, I might take you up on it. I have no shopping done at all yet. I realize that Jade is too small to understand, but we want it to be special,” Mason said. 

Blair smiled. “You and Megan go shopping tomorrow and we’ll watch her for you. You can buy all of the fun things you’d like her to have and have time to browse if you don’t have to worry about getting home right away.”

“Thank you, Blair. You guys are the best friends we could ever have. Now let me get the cards and start this game. I’m going to do some whooping up on someone,” Mason kidded. 

They all laughed and walked into the kitchen area and sat down. 

&&&&&&&&&&

“Oh Auntie Megan, can I buy them this?” Sam said pointing to a beautiful fairy statue. It was made out of some type of glass, Megan wasn’t sure, but the price was $220.00 for a little statue. 

“No, that is for grown-up women to collect, not for men. They don’t collect fairies.”

“Why not, Auntie Megan?” she asked very seriously. Max and Drew were about ready to laugh. 

“Because men don’t believe in fairies, Sam, so we don’t want to waste our money on something like this when they don’t believe,” Megan explained. 

“I think so too,” Sam answered quite disgustedly. “But you believe in fairies, don’t you Megan?”

“Sam, once you get past about 10, you don’t believe in them much anymore,” Megan said cautiously. 

“So when I’m ten, I won’t believe in them either?” Sam was appalled. 

“I think you’re going to believe in them until you are 80 years old,” Megan said and hugged Sam close to her. Megan just loved this little girl and was so glad that Jim and Blair gave her a chance in their lives. 

“Should we start shopping for the dads?” Megan called out. 

They all started going from store to store trying to figure out what they could get for their money. 

Max was looking at something very closely and Megan said, “You found something, Max?”

“I think pop would love this for his office area upstairs. It’s so beautiful and I love it, but its 20 bucks more than I have. Could you lend it to me until we get home? I have it saved in my room,” Max asked nicely. 

Megan looked at the wolf statue and knew that Blair would love it. It was so beautiful. So she said, “Sure, you know I can. Let’s go pay for it and then you just have to worry about your dad.”

Sam said, “Can I go stand by Drew, he’s right there?”

Megan said, “Hang on a moment, Max. Let me tell Drew that she’s going to be with him while we pay for this and have it wrapped.”

“Thank you, Megan,” Max said following her, carrying his treasure. 

Drew was looking at a gorgeous statue for Jim and looked up when he saw them coming and said, “Is something wrong?”

“No, Drew, I just want you to know that Sam is going to stand by you while you look at this stuff. Max and I are going to go pay for his gift and have it wrapped. Do you mind keeping an eye on Sam?”

“Heck no. She’s my sister.”

Max and Megan walked up the counter and asked if they could get a box for it and if they could get it wrapped. 

Drew was finding tons of stuff that his pop and dad would love and was glad they came in here. He figured he could take care of both of them here. That would be nice to be done with it. He glanced down and said, “Sam what do you think of this?”

There was dead silence. Drew said, “Sam, where are you?”

Still dead silence. Drew freaked out and rushed up to Megan at the counter and said, “I lost Sam.”

Megan took her badge out and asked the man to call in a lost child report and Megan left the boys at the counter while she searched high and low for Sam. She was no where in the store. She walked up to the counter and asked them to keep the gift for now, because they were locking down the mall until she was found. 

“Should we call pop and dad?” Max asked worriedly. 

“Let’s see if we can find her first. We’ll wait 15 minutes or so,” Megan said, trying to sound brave, when all she could think about was some pervert getting their Sam. 

The cops came walking into the store and Max took out his picture of Sam from his wallet and they made copies right away. “We need you to stay here, so that if she came back, she’ll be able to find you.”

“Excuse me, I’m a cop, I’m going to go and look for her,” Megan said sounding frantic. 

“Then you know how important it is, to keep the brothers safe and not worrying. We’ll find her. I’m sure she just wandered off. Now, please stay here with the other two and we’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”

“Can’t I at least scream for her? If she heard her name, she would know to come to me,” Megan suggested. 

“We’re all going to be calling her name. Don’t worry, we’ll find her. This happens a lot this time of year,” the cop said with a smile, but Megan could see through the smile and knew he was nervous. 

She turned back to Max and Drew and saw that Drew was crying. She pulled him into her arms and said, “Don’t worry, they’ll find her.”

“My dad and pop will never let me stay after this,” Drew said. 

“Drew, don’t talk nonsense. They love you and would never make you go somewhere else.”

Fifteen minutes later, they were still standing there and the cop came walking in and said, “No sign of her yet. We’re checking everyone that’s leaving the building, so she won’t be getting out of here with anyone else. Don’t worry so much.”

“What is your name?” Megan asked. 

“Bill Smith and yours?”

“Megan Connor. I’m with the 12th precinct.”

“I’m with the 8th. Don’t worry so much, Megan, we’ll find her.”

“Could a police officer stay here with the boys and I could help hunt for her?” 

“No, we insist that you stay where you are,” Smith said. 

“I’m going to call their dads. They are both cops too,” Megan said pulling her phone out. 

“Yeah, it might be good to get them here.”

Megan dialed Jim’s number and heard, “Bored already, Megan?”

“Jim, I need you to stay very calm and come down to the mall right now. We’re in a store called Visions, and the police are looking for Sam. I’m so sorry, Jim. They won’t let me look for her, they’re making me stay here with the boys and wait in case she came back.”

Jim said, “We’ll be there in about ten minutes, if that.” Jim closed his cell, filled Blair in and the two of them barely said goodbye to Mason as they tore out of the building. 

&&&&&&&&&&

Jim and Blair rushed into the store, called Visions and saw Drew and Max looking very frightened. Jim and Blair both hugged the boys and then Megan. Jim said, “Blair you stay with the boys, I’m going to go with Megan and see if we can’t find her sooner. You need to stay with them, okay?”

“Go, just go. Find our little girl,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim and Megan walked out and Megan said, “Jim, I’m so, so sorry.”

“Hush, Megan, I’m listening for Sam. I need you to put your hand on my back and that will keep me centered long enough to listen for what I need,” Jim said. 

Megan put her hand on his back and rubbed it softly. She didn’t say a word, she just hoped he would be able to hear something. Jim suddenly smiled and said, “I hear her. She hiding somewhere. A man asked her to go with him and she freaked out. So she’s hiding and telling the fairies that they need to find her daddy and poppy.”

“You can hear that with all the noise?”

“She in this store, right over here. Why would she be there?” Jim asked. 

“She wanted the 200 dollar fairy and I told her it was for adults. She must have wanted another look. 

Jim walked in, listened again and then tilted his head and he was on a mission. He found her in a dressing room and she said, “Daddy, they told me you were coming. They told me not to worry. They also told me not to talk to the bad man.”

Jim held her in his arms and said, “Sam, you left Megan, Drew and Max. How many times have we told you, you can’t do that?”

“Are you really mad, daddy?” Sam said, lip trembling. 

“Yes, I’m very angry. You scared Auntie Megan and your brothers like crazy. Now let’s get out of here and find them. Poppy is worried.”

Sam was crying when they came out of the dressing room and Megan picked her up and said, “Oh honey, I’m so sorry I didn’t take better care of you.”

“I shouldn’t have left you. Daddy said I was bad.”

“Yes, you were bad and the fairies won’t like it if you’re bad again. So you have to always listen to us from now on,” Megan explained. 

They walked across the way, saw the policeman, explained what had happened and he called off the Amber Alert and told them to keep track of her next time. Jim wanted to pop him one, but realized, he was right. God, Jim hated when other people were right. 

Blair and the boys came out into the mall and hugged and kissed on Sam. She was still crying. Jim said, “Sam, stop crying right now. Do you want to go home or shop with Auntie Megan?”

“I still get to shop?” Sam asked tearfully. 

“If Auntie Megan isn’t too worn out,” Megan went into Jim’s arms and just hugged him so tight that Jim could hardly breathe. 

“I would be pleased to take the kids and finish. But this time, Sam is going to stay with me the entire time. And she’s going to apologize to Drew for scaring the crap out of him.”

“I’m sorry, Drew. I didn’t mean to leave. I wanted to see the fairy again. She’s so beautiful,” Sam said. 

“We’ll see you at home in a couple of hours,” Jim said. Blair looked at him oddly, but didn’t say anything. 

“Yes, you’ll see us bearing gifts in a couple of hours. Thank you for trusting me again, Jim. That’s so important to me,” Megan said almost crying. 

“We’ll see you at home, kids. Do what Megan says. No one leaves her side,” Blair said sternly. 

“Bye, pop and dad. We’ll see you at home,” Max said happily. He was never so happy in his life that this turned out all right. 

Jim and Blair left the mall and got into the SUV. Blair said, “I can’t believe you left her there. I’m telling you, it shocked me to my very core.”

Jim put his head down on the steering wheel and started to cry. Blair didn’t see this often, so he went right into his lovers arms and kissed him over and over again. “She’s fine, babe. We’re going to be just fine.”

Jim blew his nose and said, “Sorry. I was so ready to lose it up there when I thought about all of the horrible things that happen to little kids that get taken from stores. I couldn’t stand the idea of losing our child to some monster. I was so scared, Blair, but so was Megan. She needed to know that we still trusted her. Plus I needed to go with you and have a meltdown.”

Blair kissed him once more and said, “We’re very lucky, Jim. This could have been so bad.”

“I know. So does Megan. Call Mason, he’ll be as worried as Megan was. Tell him we’ll be back to play cards.”

Blair smiled and dialed the number. Things were back to normal. 

&&&&&&&&&&

When Megan got home with the kids it was dinner time. Mason was feeding Jade and Jim and Blair were watching him. She hugged Jim and Blair both and said, “Thank you for giving me another chance. They’ll never leave my eyesight again.”

“Thank you for taking such good care of them, Megan. You’re a good Auntie. And speaking of our children, where are they?” Blair asked. 

“They’re in the loft, locked in and putting the presents under the tree. Go join them,” Megan suggested. 

Blair and Jim kissed Jade on the forehead and said goodbye to both Mason and Megan and left for the evening. 

They walked into the loft and saw the three kids putting boxes, wrapped beautifully under the tree. “Looks like you found some good things,” Jim said as he walked in. 

“Oh daddy, wait until you see the… Oops, I almost said what I got you. Drew and Max told me I can’t tell, or you can’t have it anymore.”

Blair said, “Sounds like a cool rule, but sometimes accidents happen, so we’ll be a little easy going this time.”

“Are you still mad at me, daddy?”

“No, I’m not mad at you at all. In fact, I want to take my family out for dinner. Would you like to ask Auntie Megan and Uncle Mason if they want to go along?” Jim asked. 

Max said, “Claim Jumper?” He was heading for the phone to dial Megan’s number. 

“That would be fine. Call and ask if they’d like to go with us and we’ll make it a two family night.”

Jim smiled as he watched Drew putting things under the tree with care and knew they were probably glass or something. Drew looked up at him for a moment and Jim saw the fear there and he said, “Come here.”

Drew walked over to Jim and Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “We have to be very careful with Sam. We have to be very careful with all of you. You’re the only children we’re ever going to have, so we want you here forever. I’m not mad at you and I know you’ll be more careful from now on. I love you, Drew.”

“I thought I would have to move.”

“Drew, we don’t make you move, if you do something we don’t like. You have to get over that. Okay?” 

“I love you too, dad. Thanks.”

Everyone got ready to go and when Megan, Mason and Jade showed up, they all walked down to their SUVs. 

Jim and Megan smiled at each other and knew that they were fucking lucky this time. Jim knew that Megan would never leave Sam alone again. And Jim knew that he could always trust her. 

They got into the SUV and Sam said, “Merry Christmas, everyone.”

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Drew said. 

“Are you excited for the presents?” Max asked. 

“I’m very excited. I was hoping to get a fairy statue. But the fairies told me that I wasn’t old enough. So maybe next year,” Sam said. 

Jim smiled and said, “You just never know, Sam, you just never know.”

The end

 

Merry Christmas to all of you. I hope that the New Year brings nothing but happiness and good health. 

Hugs, Patt


	90. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has never been in a snowball fight.

Family Life Part 90  
Winter Wonderland  
By Patt

 

 

Word Count: 2,054  
Summary: Someone has never been in a snowball fight. 

Notes: For Beth for giving me this wonderful story idea. 

 

Samantha woke up early and looked out her window and saw something she was excited about. It had snowed and she had wished for snow all during the holidays. She put her robe on and walked out of her room to find Drew making cinnamon rolls in the kitchen. “Do you think I can wake daddy and poppy up to tell them there is snow outside?”

Drew smiled. “I think they can wait until they come downstairs, Sam. But you could go and tell Max. He doesn’t know yet.”

“Oh goody, I’ll tell, Max.” She rushed up the stairs to their room and jumped on Max’s bed and said, “Guess what?”

It was Max’s turn to smile. “What?” He yawned and stretched as he waited for the surprise she was going to tell him. 

“We got snow. Remember how daddy said we’d have a snowball fight if it snowed? Well, it snowed, so get ready to have a snowball fight.” Sam jumped off his bed and rushed down the stairs, hoping that her dad and pop would be up. 

Drew saw her looking upstairs, trying to decide if she should go up there or not and he said, “Can you help me set the table? We need glasses for orange juice and milk too. Then we need plates for the rolls and knives to butter them with. I could use some help.”

“I can help you.” She washed her hands and got busy helping Drew get everything set on the table. Before long, they were finished and Jim and Blair came walking down the stairs smiling. 

“What is that wonderful smell?” Blair asked. 

Sam said, “Drew made cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Guess what?”

Blair almost laughed because he had seen the snow, plus Jim had heard her downstairs making a fuss trying to wake them up. “What?”

“It snowed, so we’re going to have a snowball fight. Remember?” Sam asked. 

Jim picked Sam up and hugged her and said, “We didn’t forget. We’ll call Uncle Simon over, Daryl and Megan and Mason and see if they want to have some fun too.”

“Oh goody, everyone will be here. This is going to be great fun. But no snowballs in the face in case there is ice in it, right?” Sam wanted to know. 

“That’s right. Aim for down below the face,” Blair said. 

“But what if we accidentally miss?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Don’t worry about it now, Sam. Let’s have a nice breakfast and then make the phone calls to see if anyone wants to get in on this snowball fight or not,” Jim said. 

Blair walked in and hugged Drew. “I could smell the rolls for the last fifteen minutes and couldn’t wait to get down here to eat them.”

“I know how you and dad love the homemade cinnamon rolls, so I figured what the heck.”

Max came walking down the stairs and said, “Oh yum, cinnamon rolls. And then I hear we’re having a snowball fight after breakfast.”

“Daddy and poppy are going to call everyone over to do it with us. It’s going to be fun. We can’t hit baby Jade with a snowball, though,” Sam said seriously. 

“We’ll be very careful around baby Jade,” Jim assured her. 

Jim got on the phone and called Simon, Daryl and Megan and Mason. Everyone was going to be there in an hour. Now they just had to keep Sam busy for an hour. 

They ate their breakfast as slow as they could, so that it would kill some time. But Sam wasn’t having it. 

“Why are you all eating so slow? There are snowballs to be made. We could be downstairs having fun instead of eating.”

They all laughed and Jim finally said, “You have to help clean up after breakfast and then we need to find your snowsuit and mitten. You can’t have a snowball fight without mittens or a snowsuit.”

“Daddy, I already found my snowsuit. Remember how poppy said I would probably never need it? Well, I’m going to need it today. It’s really pretty. I like it, a lot. Pink and purple are my favorite colors.”

“Max, do you want to help me clean up the mess I made?” Drew asked. 

Blair said, “We’ll all help. Come on Sam, this will help keep us busy until everyone gets here.”

They all helped in the kitchen and Sam rattled on about the snow the entire time. The guys were all laughing and smiling while they listened to her. 

“Oh to be five again,” Drew said. 

Jim burst out laughing. “Drew, you’re only 14. It’s not like you’re sixty.”

“I know, but when you’re five, things are a lot more exciting. Look how thrilled she is,” Drew said. 

Max smiled and said, “I don’t know about you, bro, but I’m as excited as she is. This is going to be great fun. I can’t wait to get started.”

“Me too, Max,” Sam said excitedly. 

There was a knock on the door and Sam went flying into the living room and stood in front of the door. She didn’t open it, because she knew better then to do that, but she was excited. 

Jim opened up the door and said, “Come on in, Daryl and Simon. Are you guys ready to get pounded with snowballs?”

Simon said, “I’m going to be on Daryl, Max and Drew’s side. So I probably won’t get pounded that much. You’re going to be the ones getting pounded.”

There was another knock on the door and Sam about went wild. “That’s probably Auntie Megan and Uncle Mason. Can we start now?”

Jim opened the door and found Megan, Mason and Jade waiting in the hall. Jade was all bundled up in a snow suit and looked darling. Jim picked her up out of her strolled and kissed her. “How is our baby, Jade today?”

Mason said, “She’s going to sit on the sidelines with mommy so she doesn’t get hit with a snowball. But I’m here to have some fun.”

The boys rushed upstairs to get their warm clothing on and Jim and Blair did the same. Sam was already done by the time they all got downstairs. 

“Let’s get this show on the road,” Jim said smiling. 

Sam let out a squeal of delight and they were off. 

@@@@@@@

Once downstairs, Jim and Blair took Sam over to one side of the open field and Simon, Daryl, Drew and Max went to the other side. Mason went with Jim and Blair. Megan had her camcorder and was ready for action. 

“Now the first thing we have to do, Sam, is make the snowballs. And we have to make enough of them so we can throw a lot of them. So this is how it’s done,” Jim explained as he showed her how to build a snowball. She got all excited and started getting busy building the snowballs and so did Blair and Mason. Before long they had piles and piles of snowballs and had built a little ledge of snow to hide behind. Blair had built that, so that they would be safe from the other team. 

Simon said, “Wow, they built a little barrier to hide behind, I guess we better do the same thing.”

So they got busy and built one too. 

Megan smiled as she recorded these adults having fun with the children. Jim, Blair, Mason and Sam had a huge piles of snowballs and then decided to build some more. They weren’t going to be outdone by Simon. 

Megan smiled as she watched these people she loved dearly build their forts and their snowballs. This was going to be a fight to the finish. Sam was enjoying it so much, that Megan kept recording her, so that the daddies could watch it later. 

Before too long, both sides finished with their ammo and decided to start. Mason said, “Sam gets the first toss.”

No one argued the point. Sam stood up and threw the snowball as hard as she could and it hit Max in the shoulder. 

“This means, war,” Max shouted as he threw one back at Sam. 

Before long they were all throwing snowballs at each other, sometimes actually hitting their target, but mostly missing them by a mile. 

Megan was having a blast recording this, because all she could hear was laughing and happiness coming from these friends. Even Jade was enjoying it. She was clapping and laughing at her daddy throwing the white things at Uncle Simon.

They did this for two hours and Megan said, “Time out.”

They all stopped and looked at Megan like she was a spoilsport and Jim asked, “What?”

“Does someone want to check Samantha’s hands to see if she’s too cold?” Megan suggested. 

Samantha frowned and said, “I am cold, poppy. My hands are frozen. Could we go inside and have hot chocolate?”

The boys and the men realized that they would have to give up because Sam was freezing. They forgot that she was a little girl, not an immature man. 

They all cleaned the snow off of them and went upstairs for hot chocolate. At the doorway, everyone took their coats, gloves and boots off. It was a funny thing, each member realized how cold they were once they walked into the warm loft. 

Drew said, “What would everyone like with their hot chocolate?”

Blair hugged Drew and said, “Nothing. Just hot chocolate is good. Come on, I’ll help you make it.”

Everyone went into the living room and Jim said, “I don’t know about anyone else, but that was the most fun I’ve had in years.”

Simon smiled. “I agree. I haven’t done that since Daryl was little. It just goes to prove that you’re never too old for a snowball fight.”

Max asked, “Did you have fun, Sam?”

“I had a good time, but I got too cold.”

Megan frowned and said, “Do you want to sit with me, I’m warm, honey?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m already getting warmer. Once we have our hot chocolate, we’ll all be warm, right?” Sam asked. 

Jim said, “Yes, we’ll all be warm. I had fun playing in the snow with you, Sam.”

“Thank you, daddy. I had fun playing with everyone in the snow. I never knew what a snowball fight was until today. It was a lot of fun.”

Blair and Drew came carrying trays with hot chocolate for everyone. They even brought a bottle of it out for Jade in case Megan would let her have it. They didn’t have to worry about that, because Jade was sound to sleep. 

They all sat and drank the warm liquid, thanking Drew and Blair for it. Sam said, “Daddy, can I lay on you?”

“Why don’t we have you lay down in your room and you can have just a little nap?” Jim suggested. 

“Daddy, I’m not a baby,” Sam replied. 

She crawled into Jim’s lap and was asleep within moments. Everyone was snickering over that. Jim carried her into her bedroom and laid her down for a nap, but Jim wouldn’t call it that when she woke up. 

They all watched the video that Megan took and loved every second of it. “I’ll make copies for all of you when I get upstairs,” Megan promised. 

“Good, because this is one of those first times that we don’t want to ever forget. Thank you for recording it, Megan,” Blair said. 

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I need a nap,” Simon said as he stretched and yawned. 

“I could use one myself,” Mason admitted. 

“I think we should all call it a day and we’ll all have naps,” Blair said. 

Max stood up and said, “Thanks for the fun time everyone. I had a blast.”

Drew said, “I’m ready for a short nap myself.”

After everyone left, Jim and Blair took the cups into the kitchen, rinsed them out and put them in the dishwasher. Then once the house was locked up, they walked upstairs for a nap themselves. 

Blair realized as he was almost asleep that it was a wonderful time of year. It might be cold, but the snow made it all worthwhile. 

The end


	91. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentines Day for everyone.

Family Life Part 91  
Love  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2,193  
Summary: It’s Valentines Day for everyone.   
Notes: Thank you to Bee for suggesting that I do holiday stories from time to time. This is for her. 

 

Jim and Blair:

Jim whispered upstairs to Blair in case the boys were still awake. It sounded like their heartbeats were settled down, but he couldn’t always be sure. “So what are we going to do for the kids for Valentines Day? I think instead of focusing on us, we should focus on them. I know that Max has Misty and he’ll need to shop for something appropriate, but what about the other two. Drew still isn’t dating anyone and Sam, well she’s five. What do we do for them?”

Blair turned and looked at his lover and loved him all the more for thinking of the kids first. “So you’re saying, forget about us?”

“Just this year, Blair. I think that they could all use some Valentine gifts from us. Face it, we’re good at Valentines gifts,” Jim answered. 

“On one condition,” Blair said quietly. 

“What?” Jim asked, knowing this might be good. 

“We get to celebrate, just the two of us later on. Like the weekend after Valentines Day, you’re going to take me to a Hotel and we’re having a weekend away from the kids. We need it. We could ask your dad to watch them, couldn’t we?” Blair wondered. 

“I think we could ask Rafe and Simon to watch them. They would love to. The last time we needed someone, they got their feelings hurt because we didn’t ask them.”

Blair smiled. “Okay, Simon and Rafe it is.”

“Do you want me to plan our Valentine’s Day and you plan the kids’?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, that sounds like a fair deal. I have some things already for the kids,” Blair admitted. 

“What do you have already?”

“I have picture frames that I’m going to put our family picture in, I have wonderful boxes of chocolates and I have an ice cream cake ordered in that new flavor, called Red Velvet Cake,” Blair said. 

“I’ve never tried that, it sounds good. I love Red Velvet Cake,” Jim replied. 

“What else do you think I should do for them?” Blair wondered. 

“I think that’s enough. We’ll take them to Claim Jumper for dinner and then dessert at the house from ‘31 Flavors’.”

“Okay, then that just leaves you to plan our weekend, do you think you can handle that?” Blair asked. 

“I think I can handle that just fine. It’s going to be great. You just wait and see,” Jim assured him. 

Blair curled into Jim’s body and started to fall asleep, but Jim was thinking about his plans for the two of them. It was going to be fantastic. Jim loved Cascade Towers and so did Blair. He would get one of the rooms with the Jacuzzi in it and room service would already be planned. Yes, Jim knew that he was going to show Blair a good time that weekend. And he also knew that the kids were going to have a good Valentines Day because Jim and Blair would make it so. Jim did know that he needed to see if Max needed any extra money for Valentines Day with Misty. Now that he was thinking about it, Max probably wouldn’t be with them for dinner at all. Max was 16 and was past the stage of celebrating occasions with family instead of girlfriend. It would still be a great night with Drew and Samantha. Jim smiled as he pulled Blair closer to his body and started to fall asleep himself. 

Happy Valentines Day, Jim and Blair. 

@@@@@

Simon and Rafe: 

Simon knew that he was taking Rafe out to dinner on Valentines Day, but he had no idea what to get him for the occasion. Simon wasn’t great at putting a lot of thought into presents. He was going to have to ask Blair for some tips. He always seemed to know the right things to do for any occasion. Simon made a note on his desk to talk to Blair as soon as possible. There was only a week left. 

Simon had thought about getting Rafe a ring. A simple band, but didn’t know if that was too much. He really didn’t know what he was doing most of the time and could sure use some Sandburg help. Sighing, he got up and got ready to go home. He thought about Rafe waiting at home for him and smiled. He was so in love with Rafe it was unreal. Damn it, Simon thought, I am going to get him the ring. Anyone that brings such a smile to my face after the hell day we had is worth a ring in my book. Simon felt better that he had made a decision without having to ask Jim or Blair for help. Simon realized he was doing just fine. 

Rafe sat at home, putting all of the things he had bought for Simon in a box. He had to keep them hidden until Valentines Day. He had bought a beautiful frame for his picture of Daryl. Then he bought a gorgeous frame for the picture he had photo-shopped of the two of them. It turned out really nicely. Rafe could hardly wait to give him that. Then of course he got him a new coffee maker for his office and a case of fancy coffee. So Rafe felt secure in his gift choices for Simon. He hoped that Simon would give him something to let him know how serious they were. Rafe didn’t like to make any judgments on his own. He felt like they were going to be together forever, but Simon never said that, so he was hoping. Rafe put the box away before Simon came home from work. He wondered what was taking him so long to get home. He had called about two hours before that. Maybe traffic was just that clogged up. He had no idea that Simon was picking a ring out and having it engraved at the moment. 

Happy Valentines Day, Rafe and Simon. 

@@@@@

Mason and Megan:

Mason was still out shopping for Megan’s Valentines gift. He knew that she had gotten something for him and Jade already, but he hadn’t gotten anything for either of them as yet. He walked into the jewelry store that night and told the man he wanted a heart necklace for both his wife and his baby daughter. The jeweler talked Mason into buying a pair of heart earrings for the baby and matching earrings and necklace for Megan. Once he was done picking everything out, then he had the necklace engraved. He was told he could pick it up the next day. Mason was thrilled. Megan wasn’t going to outdo him this time. She always bought the best presents and for a change, he wanted to surprise her. On his way home, he saw the 31 flavors shop advertising the Valentines Day Ice Cream Cake. So he stopped in there, picked out her favorite flavor, ordered one and was told when he could pick it up on the 14th. Mason felt good about this. He had spent more then he expected to, but they were both worth it. They were his life and he wanted them both to know it. 

Megan was wrapping a present for Jade as she sang a little love song. She always thought of love songs because of Mason. He was such a romantic. And he always included their daughter, somehow. Megan got a babysitter for the 14th and couldn’t wait to take Mason out for his dinner. He loved Sullivan’s Steak House and that’s where they were going. Megan glanced at the box that was in her purse and smiled. He was getting a new watch. Megan wanted to get a fancy one for him and have it engraved. She had saved for a long while to do it for this special day. He was going to be surprised, because she had bought him an Ironman watch for Christmas. So she knew he wouldn’t be expecting another one so soon, especially one this nice. She heard him come in the front door and walked out of Jades room to greet him. 

Both of them were beaming with joy, not knowing what the other one had planned. It was going to be great. 

Happy Valentine’s Day, Mason and Megan. 

@@@@@

Max and Misty: 

Max had been shopping for two hours before he found the perfect necklace for Misty. Thankfully, his dad had given him some extra money or he would have been short. The necklace was lovely. It was nothing flashy, just intertwined hearts. He knew she would love it. Then he planned on taking her to Claim Jumper for dinner. He had already made the reservation and now he just needed to find the perfect card. He found one that wasn’t too mushy, because he wasn’t a mushy kind of guy. But he knew it would make her happy. 

Misty was shopping for something, anything that would make Max happy for Valentine’s Day. She wanted to give herself to him for that special day, but she knew she would chicken out but Max never pressured her in any way. She was very thankful for that. She sometimes wondered if guys felt pressured about sex too. She continued looking at things for Valentines Day and found a really nice key chain with Max on it and she had ‘I love you’ engraved on the back of it. She decided that this was the most appropriate gift. They were only 16 years old. They had a long time to plan out their sex lives. She then chose a card that wasn’t too mushy, because he wasn’t a mushy guy. Once she was done, she felt better about the holiday. She was looking forward to seeing what Max got for her. 

Happy Valentine’s Day, Max and Misty.

@@@@@

William and Sarah: 

Sarah had been saving for six months for this gift she had picked out for William. He had a terrible allergy to penicillin and needed to wear a bracelet. He hated the darn thing, so Sarah got him a dog tag necklace instead. And on the back of it, she put, ‘I love you… Sarah’. It was gold plated and really, really nice. She got it from a company called American Medical ID. They did the engraving and everything. It was quite expensive, but it was worth it, to her to make him happier about the damn bracelet that he wore. She also got him an expensive box of chocolates, just to be naughty. She was going to feed them to him that night. She had a room reserved at Cascade Towers and the boys were going to stay at home and watch Mary all night long. She would ask Jim and Blair to be backups, but she felt confident with the boys taking care of Mary. Sarah was very excited about the 14th. She knew that William was getting each of the kids something for Valentine’s Day, so she didn’t have to. It was relaxing to only have to worry about one person. 

William was at the jewelry store making sure that everything had gone as planned. He got her an engagement ring and hoped he wasn’t moving things too fast for her or the kids. It was quite stunning, but very tasteful at the same time. She was quite easy going when it came to jewelry, so he asked a jeweler to help him pick one out. He was quite happy with it and thought she would indeed love it. They hadn’t talked about marriage in ages and she probably thought he had forgotten all about it, but he was just saving for the right holiday to spring it on her. William then stopped at a card shop and got a perfect card for the occasion and then shopped for a card for each of the kids, too. 

William bought each of the boys a dog tag necklace with their names on it, with ‘love, mom and William’ on the back. He got Mary a necklace that was both lovely and exciting at the same time. It was hearts and diamonds. William ended up spending quite a bit on the jewelry for the kids, but they were worth it. This was a special occasion and he wanted it to be right for all of them. He had already told the kids what he planned on asking their mom for Valentine’s Day and they were pleased. William was so happy. These kids were the best in the world. Their father all but deserted them and yet they still had love in their hearts for William. This was going to be the best Valentine’s Day any of them ever had. 

Happy Valentine’s Day, William and Sarah.

@@@@@

 

Happy Valentine’s Day to everyone. I know I’m a little early, but that couldn’t be helped. I was afraid I wouldn’t have time next month.


	92. Love, Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happens on Valentine’s Day?  
> Notes: I got questions about what happened on Valentines Day, so I wanted to finish it up. Have fun.

Family Life Part 92  
Love, Actually  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3870  
Summary: What actually happens on Valentine’s Day?   
Notes: I got questions about what happened on Valentines Day, so I wanted to finish it up. Have fun. 

 

Simon and Rafe: 

Simon drove to the jewelry store to pick up the band for Rafe on the way home. He had it engraved. It said, ‘Mine Forever, Simon’. That’s about all he could come up with. He was sure that Brian would love it, so he didn’t know why it worried him. He had reservations at Saccony’s for dinner and Simon knew how that was going to end. Brian always loved Italian food and there was something about it that made him hornier then hell. All the more reason for Simon to choose that place. He drove home with a smile on his face and a good feeling in his heart. 

Brian was waiting for Simon to arrive home. Simon was taking him to Saccony’s and Brian couldn’t wait. He loved Italian food. For some reason it made him horny. Maybe it was just the company. He wasn’t sure. He had all of Simon’s gifts wrapped and ready for him to come walking through the door. He was worse then a child waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. This ran a very close second. 

Simon came walking through the front door and looked at the huge box on the table and said, “Wow!”

“Believe me, it’s not that exciting, Simon.”

“Do we get to open presents up before we go out?” Simon asked. 

Rafe smiled at his lover. “We sure do.”

Simon went over and kissed Brian and said, “Happy Valentines Day, Brian. It’s been a very good year, hasn’t it?”

Brian kissed him back with much need and love and replied, “This has been the best eight months of my life.”

Somehow, Simon knew he had chosen the right thing. He pulled out his card and gave that to Rafe first. Then he pulled the ring box out and opened it and gave it to Brian. Brian couldn’t believe it. This is what he had wanted forever and now he finally had someone to love him totally. 

Rafe looked at the inscription and then slid the ring on his finger. It fit like a glove. He was so moved, he was fairly close to tears. He then kissed Simon again and again. 

“Hey, knock it off, babe or we’ll never get to dinner. Besides, I want to open my presents,” Simon stated. 

“Now don’t hold your breath or anything, because mine isn’t too romantic, it’s more something you need, then something you want,” Rafe said softly as Simon started to unwrap the frame with Daryl inside of it. 

“This is a gorgeous, frame. You knew I wanted a picture of him up in the house didn’t you?” Simon asked. 

“Yes, I got the hint,” Rafe teased. 

Simon kissed Brian and said, “Thank you.”

Then Simon opened up the next frame and saw the picture that Brian had photo-shopped of the two of them. It looked almost like they were kissing. Simon loved it. It was very large and would look perfect in their bedroom. “Thank you, babe.”

“You are most welcome. I loved the frame and I thought it would look nice in the bedroom, don’t you?” Brian asked. 

“I was just thinking that,” Simon answered. 

Simon opened up the third box and saw a fancy coffee maker and laughed for a moment and then smiled and said, “Have I been complaining about my old one not working right?”

“You might have mentioned it once or twice,” Rafe joked. 

Then Simon opened the last gift and saw the case of fancy coffee and said, “This is worth the wait. I love this. I loved all of it. You really know me well and for that, I thank you. I love you, Brian.” Then Simon kissed Brian passionately and didn’t come up for air for quite some time. 

“Are we ready to go to dinner? I love Italian and then I’ll give you your last present tonight when we’re in bed,” Brian said coyly and then winked. 

“That is if we make it through dinner,” Simon said as he pulled the love of his life back into his arms again. “Do you really love the ring?”

“Simon, you have no idea how much I love the ring. It tells me exactly how you feel about me and where I belong in your life,” Rafe explained. 

“You belong with me. By my side and together, forever,” Simon said softly. 

“God, I love you, Simon.”

“Come on, let’s get to dinner before they close,” Simon stated as they walked towards the front door. 

Both men looked happier then they ever had and they both knew what was in store later that night. 

Simon was never so happy for Valentines Day in his life. 

@@@@@

Mason and Megan: 

Mason stopped at the jewelry store on his way home and picked up the earrings and necklace. The one heart was engraved. It said, ‘Forever Yours, Mason’. The earrings he had chosen for Jade were precious. They were itty bitty hearts that had a diamond in the middle of each heart. He knew that she was going to look darling in them as well as he knew that Megan would love them too. The earrings he got for Megan matched her necklace, so it was a really nice set. Mason had spent a little more then he had planned, but they were worth it, damn it. He then stopped by the ‘31 Flavors’ and picked up the ice cream cake he had ordered. He knew that both Megan and Jade would love it. He whistled all the way home in his SUV. This was going to be his first Valentines Day with someone he really loved. Before Megan, he had never felt real love. Then they had Jade and he was in love with her too. Mason knew that this was going to be a great night. 

Megan had romantic music playing on the CD player and was feeling Valentines Day in full force. She was so in love with Mason, that sometimes it almost scared her. The babysitter was going to be there soon, so she hoped that Mason arrived before that. She wanted to give him her gift from his girls. She was so excited about the watch. He was going to be very surprised. She had ‘I love you, Megan’ put on the back of the watch. She could hardly wait to go out to eat. They didn’t get out enough and have Mason and Megan time, so tonight, it was going to be nice. They were going to Sullivan’s Steak House and she knew that Mason would be thrilled. This was his favorite place to go in the world. Other then to bed with her. She smiled at the thought of sex and realized they didn’t make enough time for that either. She was going to have to work on that and so was Mason. It was important to make time for the other one in your life. 

When Mason walked through the door, Megan flew into his arms.

“What’s wrong?” Mason asked nervously. 

“I missed you today and I just couldn’t wait for you to get home,” Megan explained. 

“You always know the perfect thing to say to me to make me feel like a million bucks. I love you, Megan.”

“I love you, Mason. Now sit down so I can give you your present,” Megan said as she pushed him into the dining room chair. 

She grabbed the wrapped box and handed it to him and he smiled. “It almost looks like a watch box, but I know it’s not that.” He unwrapped the present, opened the box and saw the watch that was his dream watch for the last four years. He had mentioned it in passing to her once, she must have remembered it. He took off his Ironman watch and put his new one on his wrist. Then he pulled Megan into his lap and said, “Thank you. I can’t believe you got me this for Valentines Day. You’re the best wife I could ever hope for. Most people wouldn’t have even remembered that I wanted this watch. Thank you, baby. I love it, to say the least.”

He then pulled out the jewelry box for Megan and gave it to her. She opened it and immediately teared up. She didn’t like losing control, but this was gorgeous and it proved that he loved her as much as she thought he did. She turned the heart around and saw what he had put on it and buried her face into his neck and sniffled a few times. 

“There are matching earrings. Here they are,” Mason said smiling. 

She took the earrings she had in her ears out, and put these in right away. “I love them, baby. You did an excellent job picking them out.”

They then gave each other the cards they had chosen and there was more sniffling and kissing and hugging. 

Mason showed Megan what he had gotten for Jade and Megan kissed him again. “She’s going to look beautiful in them, Mason. Thank you.”

“Thank you for giving her to me. She’s the best thing in my life, other than you.”

“You are going to get so lucky tonight when we get home from dinner,” Megan said smiling. 

“Happy day to both of us then.” Mason ran upstairs to change his clothing really fast and wait for the sitter. He saw that Megan had already put his clothes out on the bed for him to wear that night. He was so lucky to have such a caring wife. A lot of the guys at work were married to hags. He lucked out the day he met Megan. 

When he walked down, Megan had Jade in her arms and she was wearing her new earrings. She did indeed look darling. Just as both of them had imagined. This was one Valentines Day they would never forget. 

@@@@@

Sarah and William: 

Sarah was so excited to give William his present that she could hardly see straight. The saving had been worth it, she received the dog tag necklace for William, with the Penicillin allergy listed on it. It was beautiful and she knew he was going to love it. He hated the bracelet that he wore. And on the back, she had engraved, ‘I love you, Sarah’. She knew that would make William happy. She made a homemade card on her photo program. She put pictures of the two of them all over the front of the card. It was a very romantic card by the time she was done with it. She wrapped the chocolates and knew that he would share with everyone, but also knew that he would hate doing that. He had one weakness and that was his love of chocolate. They were going to Cascade Towers and the boys were going to take care of Mary. This night couldn’t have happened at a better time. She had noticed that William seemed a little antsy lately and thought maybe he needed some alone time with her. Well, he was getting it that night, that was for sure. 

William was at the Jewelry store picking up everyone’s gifts. He looked over the ring for Sarah and was quite pleased with the outcome. Then he picked up the boys’ dog tag necklaces with their names on it, engraved, ‘love, mom and William’. Mary’s necklace was lovely and he knew she was going to be thrilled with it. William couldn’t wait to ask Sarah to marry him. He was so excited, it was like the first time. Everything with Sarah was like the first time. He loved her so much and he adored and loved her children too. He had hoped that they would call him dad someday. But he wasn’t going to push it. After all, they had a dad, not a good one, but they still already had one. He walked into the condo and smiled as he saw everyone sitting around the table doing homework. William walked up and gave each of the children their gift in the boxes and waited for their reactions. He didn’t have to wait long. The boys jumped up and gave William a hug very quickly. William could tell they really liked them. The woman at the store had promised that at their age, this would be a perfect gift. He guessed that the woman knew her business. Then he waited for Mary to open her gift and she squealed with delight. She loved it. She hugged on William for a good long time. Then William got down on one knee in front of Sarah and pulled out the ring box. He said, “Sarah would you do me the honor of marrying me and making me even happier then I already am?”

She opened up the box and saw a gorgeous ring in it. She couldn’t believe her luck. She started to cry and William got up and took her in his arms. “Tell me this is a good cry.”

“It’s a very good cry. I would love to marry you, William. Thank you for making our lives wonderful. Group hug, kids,” Sarah said as everyone hugged on William at the same time. 

Mike said, “I want to ask our dad to give up his rights to us, so you could adopt us. Would that be alright with you, William?”

“That would be just terrific, but he might not do it. People don’t like to give their children up. Either way, you’re the two boys I would have chosen to bring up this late in life. Is this all right with you too, Mark?” William asked. 

“It sure is and I know that Mary could care less about dad. He’s not seen us in eight months. He doesn’t care about us. Mom we could tell him that he has to pay child support if he doesn’t give you the papers,” Mike suggested. 

“Good idea, honey. But don’t get your hopes up,” Sarah said. 

Sarah then handed William’s gift over to him and he was so thrilled with it, he just kept smiling and smiling as he put it around his neck and took the damn bracelet one off. “I never even knew you could get them like this.”

“I take it you like it?” Sarah asked. 

“I love it, Sarah, almost as much as I love you and the kids.”

Sarah kissed him and then pulled back for air. 

“Why are you so dressed up, Sarah?” William wondered. 

“I wanted to take you out for dinner. Just the two of us,” Sarah explained. 

“Sounds good to me, just let me change my clothes. Are the boys babysitting?”

“Yes, and we’re staying at Cascade Towers. We’re having a night to ourselves. This couldn’t be a more perfect night, William,” Sarah admitted. 

William changed his clothing and saw the bag packed for him and Sarah and smiled. This was a perfect night. He loved this family and that included his first two sons too. 

@@@@@

 

Max and Misty: 

Max had made reservations at Claim Jumper and knew that he and Misty would have an excellent evening. He had picked up the necklace and it was gorgeous, so he was on the road to being a very happy young man. He had the card and the necklace in the car, for when he went to pick her up. He was going to dress nicely for a change and wear his suit and tie. He knew that his dad and pop would tease him about it, but Misty loved when he dressed up and after all this night was for her. 

Misty was waiting at her house for Max to pick her up when Max called. “I just wanted to be sure that things were still on for tonight.”

She laughed at the idea of them not going out. “Of course everything is still on for tonight. I can’t wait to see you. Hurry up and get here.”

“I wanted to warn you that my dad, pop, Drew and Sam will probably be at Claim Jumper too, but hopefully nowhere near us,” Max said. 

“It wouldn’t matter, Max. This evening is going to be perfect, so don’t worry about a thing,” Misty said happily. 

Max hung up and left for her house. 

Misty wrapped the keychain and got the card all ready and waited patiently for Max to show up. Her family of course had to tease her because she was all dressed up. She didn’t care if they teased her. She wanted this night to be like something from a movie and it was. 

Max arrived and picked up Misty and they drove to Claim Jumper. “Are you sure you don’t mind going to the same place as my dads?” Max asked. 

“I happen to love your dad’s, so stop worrying.”

“Does your family think they’re weird because they’re gay?” Max asked. 

“It took them awhile to come around, but they did. That’s what’s important. They like Jim and Blair too.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Max said. 

“Can we give each other our gifts before we go into the restaurant?” Misty wondered. 

“Sure, we’ll exchange them in the car, it’s well lit in the parking lot, so not a problem,” Max answered. 

When they arrived, Misty pulled the gift and card out of her purse and set it between the two of them. Max parked and pulled the wrapped box out of his jacket pocket and pulled her card out too. Then he flipped on the overhead lights in the car so they could read their cards. He waited while Misty read hers and she of course, teared up and kissed him happily. “I love you so much, Max.”

“I’m glad, I love you, too,” Max replied just as happily. 

She then opened the box and made all of the right noises of being thrilled with it. He put it around her neck and she took off her other necklace. She really did love it. It was perfect, just like they were. 

Max opened his card and read it slowly and kept smiling at Misty the entire time. When he was done, he pulled her into another kiss and said, “Thank you, I love you.”

“Open your gift,” Misty ordered teasingly. 

He opened it up and said, “Oh man, this is the coolest key chain I have ever seen. I love it. I love you. This is perfect.”

“I was just thinking that about us. We’re perfect together. It’s no wonder we’re so in love, Max. This is a wonderful night. Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s go and have some food,” Max said as he got out and opened her door and helped her out of the passenger side. 

They walked joyfully into the restaurant and knew that it was indeed a perfect night. 

@@@@@

Jim, Blair, Drew and Samantha:

Jim walked upstairs to see if Blair was ready for their dinner arrangements and smiled and then burst out laughing. Blair was standing there wearing nothing but a tee-shirt that said, ‘I love being gay’. Jim pulled him into his arms and said, “You’re a little underdressed aren’t you?”

 

“Does Claim Jumper have a dress code?” Blair joked. 

“Not that I mind the view, but I don’t want anyone else having that same view, so I’d say get some pants on. Are you wearing the shirt?” Jim kidded. 

“I’m wearing it as my undershirt. It’s chilly tonight and I thought you could think of it all night long while we’re there. Then you can take it off me when we get home. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

“I have things all set up for this weekend, Blair. So that’s our gift to each other, right?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“Are Rafe and Simon watching the kids?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, they both jumped at the chance. I told you they wanted to do it from time to time. You didn’t answer me about that being our gift to each other, right?”

“Yes, Jim. I didn’t buy you a present other then I’m going to give you non-stop sex all weekend. It’s going to be fantastic. I can’t wait.”

“Blair, do you have the gifts ready for the kids?”

“Sure do. I’m no slacker,” he joked. 

They got downstairs and both Sam and Drew were dressed nicely for an evening out. Jim and Blair were taking them to Claim Jumper and hopefully wouldn’t run into Misty and Max. 

Blair handed a gift bag to each of the kids and said, “Happy Valentines Day from me and your dad.”

They both saw the picture frames with family pictures in them and Sam was very happy with it. “Is this for my room, poppy?”

“It is for your room. Do you think it’s pretty?”

“Oh yes, poppy, I do. Drew, let me see your frame?” Sam squealed with delight. 

Drew showed her and she said, “It’s not as pretty mine, Drew, but it’s still pretty nice.”

They each got a really good box of chocolates to share with the dads. And finally Blair got them each a gift card for something. Drew’s was for Starbucks and he had no idea that it was for $50.00 or he would have hugged them even more. Drew loved his coffee in the morning at Starbucks. Samantha’s gift card was for McDonalds, because that’s where she liked to go the most. So hers was a $50.00 gift certificate for there. Both kids hugged Jim and Blair and told them how much they loved everything. 

They all got ready and left the loft for the restaurant. Everyone was happy and they knew that this was a good night. 

@@@@@

Jim and Blair: 

 

The following weekend, Jim and Blair left the kids in Simon and Rafe’s capable hands and drove to Cascade Towers. Blair was so excited, he felt like he was going to come in his pants with no help at all. 

“You’re buzzing over there, lover, better slow down,” Jim teased. 

“I know, I’m ready to come from your voice alone,” Blair said. 

“Well, don’t do that. I paid for a fantastic weekend and I want to be able to use it wisely. We have a Suite with a Jacuzzi in it and we’re going to have room service as many times as we need it. Get ready to see no daylight, my love,” Jim stated. 

“Oh my God, you are such a romantic. This is going to be the time of our life. It’s been awhile since it’s just been the two of us. Are we sure we remember what to do?” Blair joked. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m ready for action and I remember just fine,” Jim said coyly. 

“I love you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

They both knew that they were in for the time of their lives and they were happy with that time alone. 

The end

Happy Valentines Day, everyone.


	93. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William and Sarah decide they don’t want a big wedding and this is what they do.

Family Life Part 93   
I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 3242

Summary: William and Sarah decide they don’t want a big wedding and this is what they do. 

Notes: Does anyone have any simple story lines for me to work stories around? I could use the help. I have some from Bee, but a lot of them are complex and I want easy, breezy and quick. LOL Thanks ahead of time. 

 

William pulled Sarah into his body and said, “So do we need to start planning the wedding soon? Everyone keeps asking us when the big day is and I feel like we’re dragging our feet on it.”

Sarah cuddled closer into William’s body and kissed his neck and chest. “I hope you won’t get angry, but I’ve sort of decided that I don’t want a big wedding. I don’t even want a small one. I already had a big one and it was a disaster, as you well know. I would like to get married by the Justice of the Peace instead. We don’t even need to bring witnesses, they have them there. What do you think of my idea?”

“Are you sure you won’t look back in a year or two and regret not having a big wedding? And as far as I’m concerned, I agree with you about the big wedding. I also had a large one and it too was a disaster. I think your idea is a solid one, but I don’t want you to regret it later on in life,” William said. 

Sarah smiled and said, “Let’s get married today, after the kids leave for school. What do you say? Then we can send out very simple announcements and tell everyone the news but ask for no gifts. I don’t want anyone giving us anything. We have enough, William and I feel like we shouldn’t mess with the balance of life.”

William smiled and said, “Get the kids ready to go, and we’ll get ready to go to the court house. Oh wait, we need to have three days to do the blood tests. Let’s go to the doctor today and get that done and then Friday will be our big day. How is that?”

“William, I already called the court house and they told me, no blood test is needed for this state. So we’re set to go. We just need a marriage license and we’re ready.”

William got up, put his robe on and walked down the stairs with Sarah to help get the kids on their way. Today was going to be their wedding day. February 22nd seemed like a good day to get married, William thought. 

The two of them got the kids up, fed and off to school in no time and went upstairs to get ready for the big day. They showered together and Sarah kept giggling when William kept kissing and snuggling with her while trying to take a shower. 

“This is the happiest day of my life, other than giving birth to my children, William. I’m so happy, I want to sing. It would be nice if I could sing, but I can’t. So we’ll have to settle for talking ourselves silly,” Sarah said. 

They both chose something fantastic to wear to the court house. William found out where you got the license and they drove off happily looking forward to being Mr. and Mrs. William Ellison. Sarah was so excited. William was thrilled that she was as happy as she seemed. He had another surprise for her when they were going to actually be getting married. He had a song, and he was going to sing to her before they said the vows. He didn’t care how dorky it was, he was going to make this day special for her. Jim wasn’t the only one that could sing in the family, but no one knew that. Today he would let the secret out. 

They picked up their license and went to the court house to sign in for weddings and asked if they could have witnesses. They told them they had people that would stand as their witnesses and it wasn’t a problem. They asked for the license, William handed it to them and they were led into a room where there were four other couples waiting. 

William was actually relieved that they would be last, so he wouldn’t embarrass Sarah with his singing. Even if he did it well, he wasn’t sure she would appreciate it as much as he thought she might. 

They sat down and waited. They watched each couple get married and said their congratulations to each pair as they were leaving the room after signing the paperwork needed to make it legal. Then four more couples came in and William sighed. He didn’t know if he had enough nerve to go through with this or not. 

Sarah smiled at William at that moment and said, “We’re next William. I’m going to belong to you and you to me. I’m so excited. I love you more then anyone could ever love you. You’re the best thing in my life. Thank you.”

They called them up and William asked the judge if he could sing something short to Sarah for their special day. 

The judge smiled and said, “Go for it, William.”

William smiled back and then turned to Sarah and started to sing,

“Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me   
I love you   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do   
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it   
Don't you too   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do 

Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past   
Now I just made it, I found you at last 

So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it   
'Cos it's true   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do 

Oh, no hard feelings between you and me   
If we can't make it, but just wait and see 

So come on now, let's try it, I love you, can't deny it   
'Cos it's true   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do   
So love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me   
I love you   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do   
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it   
Don't you too   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do…”

The people that were going after them clapped and patted William on the back. He then knew that it wasn’t so dumb. 

Sarah wiped tears from her eyes and kissed him. The judge smiled and said, “That part comes later.”

Both William and Sarah laughed. They liked this man. They were glad they chose this day. The 22nd of February was forever going to be a special day.

The judge and the witnesses all did their job just perfectly and before long, William and Sarah were walking out of the courthouse holding hands. They kept kissing the entire way down the stairs. 

Sarah kept looking at the wedding band that went with her engagement ring and couldn’t get over how lovely it was as the set. It was truly beautiful. She was so proud to be William’s wife. 

They weren’t paying attention to anyone else and almost ran into Jim and Blair on the stairs. 

“Dad, what are you guys doing here, getting married or something?” Jim teased. 

William blushed and Jim said, “Oh my God, you did get married. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Blair was already into the hugging mode, first Sarah and then William. Then Jim did the same. 

“Congratulations, William and Sarah,” Blair said bouncing with happiness. He loved them as a couple and was so pleased for them. 

“We have court, dad, so we can’t talk. Call me tonight. Tell me what’s going on,” Jim suggested. 

“I’ll call you later on tonight, Jimmy. We just wanted it to be quiet for a change. Please understand,” William said. 

“Oh, we don’t care if there was a wedding, we just care that you’re married. I now have a stepmom. Wow, I never thought that would happen, dad.”

“Get to court, you two,” William ordered. 

They practically ran up the stairs, because they didn’t want to be late for this hearing. 

“That went pretty well, don’t you think?” William asked Sarah. 

“William, I think everyone is going to be happy for us. The only one that might have wanted us to have a wedding would have been Megan. She’s been talking about it for ages. But I really didn’t want one. Not like that, anyway. I hope she understands. I’ll call everyone and tell them tonight. Okay?”

“That sounds good to me. I love you so much, Sarah. This is the happiest day of my life other then having two sons born to me. Now we’ve got to see about adopting the kids.”

“William, my ex-husband will make problems. I already know it, so I think we should just keep things the way they are. He’ll be hateful to me and the kids and I really don’t want to put them through it.”

“Sarah, if I can’t talk Mitch Benson into giving up his children, I’ll leave well enough alone, but I do have to try. I promised the boys I would.”

“Whatever you think is best. I’ll stand behind you, but just know that he’s ugly and hateful towards me for making a good life, when his has gone to shit,” Sarah remarked. 

“Don’t worry about it, darling. I’ll take care of things. Now you are in charge of calling every single person we know and telling them we’re married. Oh, and call the newspaper too,” William suggested. 

“They told me at the court house that it’s already going to be in the newspaper. So we don’t have to announce it there, it’ll be there tomorrow,” she assured him. 

“Good. I want everyone I used to be friends with to know that my life has just gotten better and better,” William said happily. 

They got into the car and started for home. It was nice that they owned their own company and could take off as much time as they pleased. They loved having their own business. Sarah loved making artwork for publishing companies. William helped her, but it was mostly her baby. She loved doing her thing at the house and getting paid really well to do it, too. 

@@@@@

At home when the kids got home, they saw William and Sarah just standing there waiting for them and knew something was up. 

“What’s wrong?” Mike asked. 

“We got married today. William is now officially your step-dad.”

They all jumped around making noises and hugged both of them over and over again. William was so happy that they took it well. 

Mark said, “Are you going to have some type of reception here at the condo?”

William thought and said, “You know, we could do that and put the boys to work.”

Sarah smiled and said, “Boys, we really don’t want anything. We have enough in our life as it is. We want nothing but each other and you kids. That’s what will make us the happiest.”

“Whatever makes you happy mom, God knows you deserve it after being with our dad for as long as you had to put up with him,” Mike said. 

“Don’t bad mouth your dad. It’s not polite, Mike,” Sarah snapped. 

“How would you guys like to be in charge of making dinner tonight? No, on second thought, let’s go out to eat tonight and we’ll make it a wonderful night for all of us. This has been the best day in the world for the two of us and we’d like to share that feeling with the three of you,” William said. 

“Oh… I would love to go out to eat with all of you,” Mary said happily, “can I call you daddy now?”

William looked at Sarah and didn’t know what to answer. 

“Yes, if you want to call William daddy, that would be fine,” Sarah decided. 

“Then we’d like to call you dad, dad,” Mark said teasingly. 

“It would make me most proud. Thank you, kids for being so good to us. Now let’s get ready for dinner,” William replied. 

They got ready to go and all went out to Claim Jumper for a family meal and a celebration. 

@@@@@

That night in bed, William asked, “Did you get everyone called?”

“Yes, William, I did. Everyone was so happy for us. They weren’t that surprised. They said they had never seen you this happy before, so they knew it was coming. That makes me feel like a million bucks.”

William made sweet love to his new wife and was thrilled that he still didn’t have trouble getting it up. He couldn’t do it as much as he would like to, but he did it just fine that night and that’s all that mattered. 

@@@@@

Sarah was in her office working hard the next day and didn’t have a clue as to what William was up to. 

William was in his office calling Mitchell Benson. He knew it had to be done. He knew that he had lost his job, so he would probably be at home, so he called there. 

“Hello?” Mitch answered. 

“Hello, Mitch, this is William Ellison, your wife’s new husband. I wanted to talk to you about some things and get some things settled between us.”

“What the fuck could you possible have to discuss with me? What are you wondering when I’ll pay the back child-support? You’re a fucking greedy bastard, is what you are. Does Sarah know you’re calling about support?” Mitch shouted. 

“First of all, it’s not about child support. Would you like to hear me out or not?” William said as calmly as he could. 

“So what is it about?” Mitch asked, sounding somewhat calmer for a change. 

“The children would like for me to adopt them, since you have no contact with them and therefore you wouldn’t have to pay back child support at all,” William threw it out there and waited for his answer. 

“How much is it worth to you, Ellison?” Mitch spat out. 

“How much do you owe on your condo?” William asked. 

“I’m about to lose it. I still owe $60,000.00 on it. What? You’re going to offer me a measly 60 grand for the life of my children? Get a grip old man. I won’t let you have them for less then 100 grand,” the awful man said. 

“Done. I’ll have the paperwork drawn up and we’ll have it signed in front of a judge. You won’t be able to see the children ever again, so I suggest you think about it for a day or two,” William said. 

Mitch said, “I don’t need to think about it. I was never even sure they were mine. She’s a fucking whore and you’ll find that out as time goes on. You’re going to have your hands full with the three kids and her. I think that I just got the better end of the deal. When will the papers be ready and where do I sign them?”

William couldn’t believe this man was going to let his children go that fast. “I’ll have the papers drawn up and get the appointment with the judge in the next two days. I’ll call you then.”

“So when do I get the money? And you know what? Maybe I settled for too little. Maybe I want more. Maybe I want 200 thousand for them. What do you have to say to that?”

William tried to hold him temper but it wasn’t working. “You have no right to sell your children. You’re an animal. It’s 100 or nothing. Make up your mind now. I’m going to hang up soon.” William realized that he was almost as bad, for buying them. 

Mitch thought about it for a second and said, “Okay, draw the papers up and we’ll take care of this as soon as possible.”

William slammed down the phone and took deep breaths to try and calm down. He couldn’t believe he had to talk to that slime bucket. He wasn’t worth spit and even the kids knew it. Soon, they would be rid of him, but William found small comfort in that. He called his lawyer and got the check set up for Mitch and then asked his lawyer if he could get an appointment with Judge Harrison in the next day or two. The lawyer knew everything would be all right, but he hated seeing that man get 100,000 bucks just because. It didn’t seem right. Everything was set up and William walked into Sarah’s office about two hours after that. It took him that long to just calm down. 

“How are you doing, sweetheart?” Sarah asked. 

“I’m doing fine. We’re getting the kids. I just talked to Mitch and he came to an agreement in exchange for a monetary amount. He’ll be happy and the kids will be happy. The only ones that will be pissed off are me and you,” William pulled her out of her chair and kissed her soundly. 

“He asked for money?” Sarah said sounding so sad. 

“More or less, Sarah. It’s time to forget him, not think about it. As of tomorrow, the kids will be mine. Well, not legally yet. That will take about another week or two to draw up all of the papers for that. But he’ll have his name off of everything from then on. He’ll be out of their lives. He’ll be out of our life. This is going to be perfect,” William said smiling. 

“William, you are the best man, I ever could have found. I love you, the kids love you and I love your sons, like they were my own. I know that sounds stupid because of the age difference, but I feel like I could be their mother. I’m so happy William. Thank you very much.”

“You are very welcome, Sarah.” 

“Do you love me as much as I love you?” Sarah asked. 

“Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me   
I love you   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do   
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it   
Don't you too   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do 

Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past   
Now I just made it, I found you at last 

So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it   
'Cos it's true   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do 

Oh, no hard feelings between you and me   
If we can't make it, but just wait and see 

So come on now, let's try it, I love you, can't deny it   
'Cos it's true   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do   
So love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me   
I love you   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do   
I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it   
Don't you too   
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do…”

The end


	94. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is coming back into town and he’s not alone.

Family Life Part 94  
My Turn  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2407

Summary: Steven is coming back into town and he’s not alone. 

Notes: I'm coming close to the end of this series. I think 100 should be a good stopping point. Does anyone have any suggestions for the last six stories? Something you would like to see before it ends? 

 

William called Jim one Sunday morning because he was worried and needed Jim to tell him that there was no reason to worry. 

“Ellison.”

“Jimmy, I wanted to ask you if you’ve heard anything from your brother in the last six months. We haven’t and we even sent him an announcement about our wedding and still no word. I wonder when it’s time to worry about not hearing from him,” William said. 

“As a matter of fact, I ran a couple of traces on him a week ago to make sure he was still alive and well. I talked to him in Japan and he said that he would be calling us one of these days. He sounded good, dad and very busy. So hopefully, one of these days he’ll be back in Cascade and we won’t have to worry about him so much,” Jim assured his father. 

“Did he say he might be coming?” William wondered. 

“No, he just said he would be calling one of these days. Do you want me to call him and try getting a hold of him again?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, and tell him we want to see him.”

“Dad, if we really wanted to see him, the road goes both ways to see him too,” Jim said. 

“Can you imagine what it would cost to fly the family to Japan first class? I guess I could go alone, if Sarah wouldn’t mind me leaving her alone,” William thought. 

“Dad, I’ll call him and ask him if he plans a trip back anytime soon and call you right back, okay?”

“Thank you, Jimmy. I worry about him. He’s all alone and you know he’s not as grounded as you are. Life has always been harder for him.”

“Try not to worry, I’ll call him and as soon as he calls me back, I’ll let you know. Talk to you soon,” Jim said as he hung up the phone. 

“Was that your dad?” Blair asked. 

“Yes, he’s worried about Steven and hasn’t heard from him in six months and wants him to come home for a visit. I told him I’d try and call him. You know even the kids have asked about him. He should really try and visit more then once a year,” Jim said. 

“Well, maybe he thinks that you should go visit him there. Why don’t you? There is no reason you couldn’t go for a visit. You could see his office in Japan and meet his friends and stuff like that. We could only afford to send one of us, so that would be you,” Blair suggested. 

“Let me call him first,” Jim said as he picked up the address book with Steven’s Japanese number in it. He dialed the number and prepared himself to leave a nice message when he heard, “Hello?”

“Steven? I wasn’t expecting you to answer. How are you?”

“Hi, Jim, I’m fine. I’m doing really well. I finished my work here and will be returning to Cascade in a week. It was a surprise but since you took the time to call, I figured I could tell you ahead of time.”

“Steven, that’s fantastic. The boys have been asking about you all the time and they miss you. Maybe you’ll find some time for them when you get back. And then there is always Miss Samantha. She’s growing by leaps and bounds. I can’t tell you how happy I am to hear you’re coming back. Everything was successful?”

“Oh yeah, everything went well. It was a long year, but thankfully I stayed very, very busy. I even have a new partner in my business and she’ll be moving back to Cascade too. She was running the company here, but she decided not to stay. You’ll like her, she’s really nice,” Steven said. 

“Did you get dad’s wedding announcement?” Jim asked. 

“He got married? To Sarah? Wow, that’s wonderful. I really like her and the kids seem to be really nice too. I bet dad had a very nice wedding,” Steven guessed. 

“Nope, they got married at the courthouse and no reception or anything. They wanted to start out quietly and end with a bang,” Jim teased. 

“This is great news, Jim.” 

“How do you feel about having step-brothers and sister?” Jim asked. 

“I’ll have to wait and see on that one. How do you feel about it?” Steven inquired. 

“I get along really well with the kids, so what’s not to like? Dad is happier then I’ve ever seen him, until I call and tell him you’re coming home. He’s been so worried about you and missed you a lot. We all did. We can’t let another year go by like that again. I should have come out and visited you while you were there. I’m sorry, Steven.”

“Don’t worry about it. If you would have come, I would have been too busy to spend any time with you, so this works out better anyway. I can’t wait to see my niece and nephews. I bet they’re growing like weeds.”

“Have you been getting the pictures that Blair sends to you every month?” Jim asked. 

“Yup, Blair is a life saver. I would feel homesick and I would get a letter from him with pictures of everyone and a news report about the family to boot. You’re married to one of a kind,” Steven said. 

“I couldn’t agree with you more. He’s not only my best friend, but he’s my other half. I know that sounds corny, but I mean it.”

“Well, let’s get off of here and I’ll see you in a weeks time,” Steven said. 

“Goodbye, Steven. Can’t wait to see you,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

He turned to Blair and said, “Steven is coming home in a week. He didn’t say much about it. It was like he was hiding something. But I don’t care; at least he’ll be back in the states again. Let me call my dad and let him know.”

Jim dialed the number and William answered, “You couldn’t get a hold of him, right?”

“Oh yee of so little faith. I talked to him and he’s coming home for good in a week’s time. So you won’t have to worry about him in Japan any longer. He said his work is done there and he’s back to stay. He sounded good and said he was anxious to see everyone. He didn’t know about you and Sarah, so I filled him in on that. So you can relax now,” Jim said. 

“Thank you, Jimmy. That takes a lot off of my mind. I was really worried about him.”

“We’ll talk to you later, dad. Relax and enjoy your family,” Jim ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” William teased and said his goodbyes. 

Jim got off the phone and smiled at Blair. “I didn’t realize how much I missed my brother until this very moment. And he sounded odd, so I’m wondering what’s going on with him.”

“He might just be excited about getting home, babe. Don’t go worrying when you don’t have to. The important thing is, he’s coming home. I can’t wait to tell the kids,” Blair commented. 

“Tell us what?” Max asked as all three kids walked down the stairs from the boys’ room. 

“Uncle Steven is coming back into town in a week,” Jim said. 

“Oh, that’s great. Is he staying more then a week?” Drew wondered. 

Sam had a confused look on her face and said, “I don’t remember Uncle Steven.”

“He’s dad’s brother, you wouldn’t remember him. He left right after you came to live with us,” Max said. 

“Are you happy, daddy?” Sam asked. 

“I’m very happy. I love my brother just like you love your brothers. It’s been a long year. Well, not actually a year, because it was right around your birthday that he left. So he’ll be here for your next one. He’s moving back from Japan and will be staying in Cascade again,” Jim said. 

“Poppy, do you like Uncle Steven?” Sam questioned. 

“Oh yeah. Very much. He’s a really nice man and once you get to know him again, you’ll remember him. Now who wants to help me with dinner?” Blair asked as he headed into the kitchen. 

Drew said, “I’ll help. I have a new recipe I thought I would ask you if we could try.”

“Oh goody, something new. It’s never boring around here, that’s for sure,” Blair said. 

They all went off and did their Sunday things and before long it was bedtime. 

@@@@@

One week later: 

Everyone had just finished eating dinner and cleaning up when there was a knock on the door. Jim went to go answer it with Samantha not far behind. He opened it and there stood Steven and a gorgeous woman. 

Jim pulled Steven into a hug and said, “You are a sight for sore eyes. Samantha, this is Uncle Steven. Now you won’t have to wonder about him any more.”

“Hi Uncle Steven. Who is this pretty lady. She’s prettier then anyone I’ve ever seen before,” Sam said sweetly. 

The woman laughed softly and said, “Samantha, that was very kind of you to say. Thank you. My name is Paige.”

“I like that name very much,” Sam said as she hugged Paige’s legs. 

Steven said, “Where is Blair. I wanted to do the introductions with him here too.”

“Blair, Steven wants you by my side,” Jim bellowed and made Paige smile. 

Blair and the boys came out. Max and Drew hugged Uncle Steven and stood there waiting to be introduced to the woman. 

“I would like you all to meet the new Mrs. Steven Ellison. Well, that’s not exactly true. She kept her last name, which is Donovan, so she’s my wife but has a different last name. We got married six months ago. I was saving it as a surprise for everyone.”

Blair and Jim were hugging them both like crazy and Drew and Max did too. Samantha said, “So are you my Auntie Paige now?”

“Why yes, I guess I would be. I like the sounds of that. Jim or Blair, do you think I could have a glass of water?” Paige asked sweetly. 

“Come on in, sit down and I’ll get some refreshments. You must be exhausted, hungry and thirsty. Would you like something to eat?” Blair asked. 

“No, we stopped and had dinner before we came. Thank you, some water would be nice,” Steven stated. 

They all sat down while Drew and Max got the glasses of water. 

“So tell us how you like working with your husband,” Blair said. 

“I love working with him. You must know that sometimes people can live together and work together and get along just fine. We have an off day now and then, but the making up is fun,” Paige said. 

“Jim starts fights on purpose so that we can make-up,” Blair joked. Everyone laughed but Sam. She just kept staring at Paige. 

“Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?” Sam asked. 

“Why Samantha, that is so sweet. No one has ever said it like that. You have made my night,” Paige said smiling. 

“So where are you going to live?” Max asked as he brought the refreshments out with Drew. 

“I kept my Condo, so we’ll stay there until we decide where we want to live. I guess we should go see dad soon. He’s probably wondering where I am,” Steven said. 

“Just relax, I can call Dad and the family over to meet Paige here, if you want me to,” Jim suggested. 

“No, I think we should go over to his house, but I need the address. I forgot to write it down before we left,” Steven said with a chuckle. 

Blair got up and got the address for Steven and handed it to him. 

“So how long did you two know each other before you got married?” Blair asked. 

“About four months, I think, don’t you agree, Steven?”

“Yes, about four months. I figured it was time I settled down. I was the only family member that didn’t have anyone and I figured that it was my turn. And then Paige came into my life. It’s been heaven ever since,” Steven admitted. 

They all said, “Awww.”

They talked some more and then they left for the evening so they could see William and Sarah. Jim hated to see them go. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed his brother. He was so happy to have him back home again. 

Once they were gone, Blair said, “Wow, she’s a beautiful girl, don’t you all think so?”

“I think she’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my life,” Drew confessed. 

“She seemed really nice too,” Max said. 

“Hopefully we’ll see more of them now that they are back in the city. But Steven has never been as much for family as we all are. But maybe that’s changing with him taking a wife,” Jim said. 

“Taking her where?” Sam asked. 

They all laughed and talked more about Steven and Paige until it was bedtime for the kids. 

@@@@@

At 11:00, Jim and Blair were kissing in bed; just getting started with something more and the phone rang. Jim answered, “What?”

“Jimmy, am I bothering you?” William asked. 

“Sorry dad. I was almost asleep and the phone startled me,” Jim answered and Blair whispered, “Liar.”

“Steven looks wonderful and his new wife is so nice, we really liked her. Do you think she’s all right?”

“Dad, she seemed just fine. Stop worrying. He’s back in Cascade, he now has a wife and maybe a family some day. Let’s count our blessings and not worry about anything.”

“You’re right, Jimmy. You go and sleep well. Tell Blair I said hello and to call me for lunch next week,” William ordered. 

“What am I? Chopped liver?” Jim kidded. 

“I meant both of you. Goodnight, Jimmy,” William said. 

“Goodnight dad,” Jim said before he hung up the phone. 

“Was he happy?” Blair asked. 

“He was already worried about if she was a nice girl or not. Dad always worries, he’s going to give himself a heart attack,” Jim said. 

“Now, how about we go back to what we were doing before,” Blair suggested. 

And they did just that. 

The end.


	95. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Blair hear from Rucker and Andy and they have good news to share.

Family Life Part 95  
Joy  
By Patt

 

Word Count: 2725

 

Summary: Jim and Blair hear from Rucker and Andy and they have good news to share. 

Notes: Thank you so much Kittycat for the idea for this story. I hope you like it. Only five more stories to go before the series ends. So anyone with ideas now would be a perfect time. J 

 

  
Blair was cleaning the kitchen while Jim was cleaning the bathroom. Blair knew he had gotten the better end of the deal on that. Blair was humming as he polished the refrigerator and the phone rang and surprised him. He jumped and sprayed the shine all over the counter. Laughing he went to pick up the phone. 

He saw it was Rucker’s number and smiled as he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Oh Blair I have such wonderful news,” Andy began. 

“So tell me,” Blair replied. 

“We’ve been on a waiting list for adoption of older children, but we wanted a family, hopefully. We’re getting a family of three. Two girls and a boy. Hope is 12, Cassidy is 8 and Ryan is 6. Their parents are both in prison for life and there is no other family. We went and met them and they agreed to come and see our island. They know that they’ll have to go to school by boat every day and that seemed all right with them. They checked out our new house, did I tell you that we had a new house built? Anyway, they loved the house, loved that they would each have their own room and we still have the guest house out back for company, hint, hint, hint.”

“This is fantastic news, Andy. I can’t believe how fast this has all went. When in the world did you have time to have a house built?” Blair wondered. 

“Two months ago. It’s just finished. I mean, brand spanking new.”

“This is so cool. What does Rucker think?” Blair asked. 

“Rucker wants me to be happy, so he would go along with anything, but these kids are really nice. They have lived apart for six months and were so sad being separated. They are thrilled at the idea of being together again. They like Rucker and they seem to like me too,” Andy said happily. 

“So when do they move in?” Blair inquired. 

“They moved in a week ago. I just haven’t had time to call, because we had a lot to get done. I had to register them at school, shop for school supplies, shop for groceries that they like and then we went and bought all new clothes and shoes. It’s been quite a week. We’re all exhausted. Rucker takes them every day to school and I pick them up. They seem to like living with us so far. At least they seem to like it. And in case your wondering, we’re going to be able to adopt them, their parents signed away their rights when they went into prison. So when can you come for a visit? We have a two bedroom guest house and a sleeper sofa. Rucker is so excited to show off his new family. Do you think you can come?”

“I’ll talk to Jim about it, but I think we can take some time off work next week and make it a long weekend. That way the kids won’t have to miss much school. We’ll be waiting on the other side for our ride to Casa de Ellison,” Blair teased. 

“You just tell us when you’ll be there and Rucker will be there. He couldn’t wait for me to call and tell you about this. He tries not to act all excited, but he is. He really likes these kids and the girls have him wrapped around their fingers already. I’ve got to go and make lunch for the troops. See you soon,” Andy said before she hung up. 

Jim came walking out of the bathroom and said, “So they have a new family?”

“It amazes me even now, how much you can hear. You were in a closed bathroom, with running water and you still heard the conversation. That must rock,” Blair said in awe. 

“Sometimes and sometimes it’s a pain in the butt. So, just remember the times I complain about it too. That’s wonderful news about Andy and Rucker. They deserve happiness. She sounded like she was filled with joy. I liked hearing her so happy,” Jim admitted. 

“Me too, so do you think we could take off on Thursday and stay until Sunday?”

“Chief, we have the time coming, so what’s to worry about? Just call and ask Simon right now. That way we can plan for it. I hate to take the kids out of school for two days, but we’ll tell them we want their work ahead of time and that way they won’t be behind.”

Blair walked over and looked at the calendar and said, “Okay, now I’m happy. Next week and the week after, they are out for their break. So they won’t have to miss school. We could leave whenever we wanted to. Let me call Simon and see how long we can take off?”

Blair called Simon and figured out what day they could leave and wrote it all down on the calendar. Jim went and got the kids and had them come downstairs to hear the news. 

When Blair got off the phone, the kids were all sitting there waiting to hear some good news. Blair filled them in on the story and they were thrilled for them. Samantha said, “Now we have more cousins?”

“Yes, Sam, now you have more cousins. Ryan is almost your age,” Blair pointed out. 

“Oh goody, I can’t wait to meet them. When are they coming?” Sam asked jumping up and down. 

“We’re going to see them on Tuesday and staying until Sunday. Won’t that be nice?” Blair asked. 

Max said, “Can we bring our Wii, just in case they don’t have one?”

Jim laughed and said, “I think you all are hooked on the Wii. Yes, you can bring it, but chances are they already have a system. Why don’t you call and ask Rucker?”

“Could I call right now?” Max asked. 

“Yes, call him now and then let me talk to him,” Jim said. 

Max got out the address book and found Rucker’s name and phone number and dialed it quickly. “Hello?” 

“Hi Andy, this is Max. I wanted to know if the kids already have a Wii system? Because if they don’t, we thought we’d bring ours.”

“They don’t have a Wii, they have an Xbox 360. Why don’t you bring yours, so you can play both systems?” Andy suggested. 

“We will. Here is my dad, he wants to talk to you,” Max said as he handed the phone over to Jim. 

“Hi Andy. We’re going to come for a visit on Tuesday and stay until Sunday, if that’s all right with you guys,” Jim said. 

“Oh my God, this is so exciting. Rucker is going to be thrilled. Hope can’t wait to meet her new cousins and Cassidy and Ryan will warm up to you after a day or two. They’re a little shy,” Andy explained. 

“We can’t wait to meet them, Andy. No one deserves to be happy more then you and Rucker do. I’m so pleased for you. Do you mind if we bring a present for the kids when we come?” Jim asked. 

“You can do whatever you want. We love spoiling the kids, so it’ll be nice having someone else doing it too. Thank you, Jim. We’ll see you on Tuesday. What time?” Andy asked. 

“We’ll be there at noon on Tuesday, so tell Rucker not to forget us,” Jim joked. 

“As if,” Andy teased back. 

“Talk to you on Tuesday,” Jim said before hanging up the phone. 

Blair walked over to him and said, “So what are we getting the kids?”

“I thought we could get them a Wii system, so they have two systems. It couldn’t hurt. Then I thought we could get them each a really nice iPod Touch. The kids would love that. What do you think?” Jim asked. 

“I think that these kids are going to be just as spoiled as our kids,” Blair joked. 

Drew said, “Let’s go shopping now and that way we can put everything in the suitcases. Or are we just taking backpacks?” 

“No, one small suitcase for each of us, should be fine. Get your jackets on and we’ll go shopping,” Jim said. 

They all scampered and were giggling and laughing as they retrieved their jackets. 

When they were ready they all went shopping. They found a few more things that the kids would love and got them too. Yes, the cousins were going to be spoiled too. 

@@@@@

Rucker sat there waiting at the dock and saw Jim and the family drive up. He smiled when he saw them. Then he saw all of the luggage and presents being unloaded and wondered if there was going to be enough room for everyone and everything. 

Rucker walked up to them and hugged all of them. “What do you think it is, Christmas?”

Jim looked down at all of the packages that they had wrapped so nicely and laughed. “No, it’s called spoiling the new family members.”

“Thank goodness I got the bigger boat last year, so we’ll have enough room to take everything and everybody across. Let’s load everything up,” Rucker ordered. 

Once they were all settled, Jim sat in front with Rucker to talk to him while they sailed across the water. 

“Jim, I really appreciate you coming so quickly. It made Andy feel so good.”

“Rucker, you did the same thing for us. This summer, we’ll see if your kids would like to come for a visit. It’ll be fun having the cousins growing up together. Life has been incredibly good to us, Rucker.”

“You can say that again.”

When they arrived, Andy was waiting at the dock with the three kids. Jim could see the kids were nervous. Then he noticed their kids were also a little excited. Jim just smiled at seeing them. 

They got out and carried everything up to the house. Once they put everything in the guest house, Andy said, “Now it’s time for a proper hug.”

She hugged every one of them and then said, “We would like you to meet your new cousins, Hope, Cassidy and Ryan. Kids, this is Max, Drew and Samantha.”

All of the kids shook hands and said nice things to each other, but were very nervous. Jim said, “We brought presents.”

“Oh goody, we love presents, don’t we, kids?” Andy asked. 

“I do,” Hope said smiling for the first time. 

“So do I,” Cassidy said. 

Ryan said, “I’m almost the same age as you, Samantha. Do you want to go play on my swing set?”

“Oh that would be fun, Ryan. I love swing sets,” Sam answered. 

“First the presents, then you can go play on the swing sets,” Rucker said. 

They all opened their presents and were very excited with the Wii system and games to go with it and then they opened the iPod Touch and they were thrilled. They all walked over to the main house and walked in. 

“Wow, this is some nice house,” Blair said as he looked around the living room and dining room. 

“We love it here,” Andy said. 

“It has five bedrooms so I still have a bedroom to use as my office for work. We really like it here. The kids each have their own room,” Rucker stated. 

“Would you like to play some Xbox 360 with us?” Hope asked. 

Max smiled and said, “We would love to. Lead the way.” 

The kids all disappeared and Rucker said, “They seem to be getting on just fine. We didn’t know how it would work since your kids are much older then ours. Well, I mean the boys.”

“They’re still cousins and that’s exciting to our kids. They didn’t have any family, so this is important to them,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “I just wanted to take a moment to tell you how beautiful those kids are. They are just darling. And Andy, Hope looks a little like you, so it’s sort of funny.”

Rucker laughed and said, “I agree. I think even Cassidy looks a little like her. Thankfully none of them look like me.”

Everyone laughed and Blair said, “We wish sometimes that our kids would look like us, but instead they act like us.”

“Actually, I think that’s a better thing to have happen in a family,” Andy said. 

“You all didn’t have to do all of this for the kids. It’s not like they’re going without,” Rucker said smiling. 

“I’m hungry, how about we help make lunch?” Jim suggested. 

Andy jumped up and said, “I knew I was forgetting something.”

They fed the kids and they were off and running as soon as they were done. There were no worries about anyone being shy, because they were all getting along beautifully. 

Jim, Blair, Andy and Rucker played cards while they listened to the laughter of the kids coming from the den. It was such a nice sound and Jim was so glad they were all there to hear it. 

@@@@@

“But I don’t want to leave. We were having fun,” Sam whined. 

“Couldn’t we just stay for an extra day or two?” Drew asked. 

“We have to go back to work, kids. Now let’s pack and get ready. Rucker is taking us to our SUV this morning,” Jim said. 

“Could they come and visit us sometime?” Sam asked. 

“I’m sure they will. We’ll make plans to come out again during the next break, how does that sound?” Blair said. 

“That sounds good,” Sam answered, making everyone laugh.

They packed and got ready and took everything to the boat dock and loaded it into the boat. Then they went in to say their goodbyes

The kids all hugged one another and said that they would miss each one of them. Ryan looked like he was going to cry. Sam said, “Ryan, we get to come again during our next break.”

“Oh goody. I can’t wait for your next break, then,” Ryan replied. 

Rucker said, “And we’ll go visit them in Cascade, too. So it’s not like you won’t see each other a lot.”

Andy kissed and hugged everyone and looked like ‘she’ was going to cry. Blair hugged her extra hard and said, “I’ll be sending you the pictures as soon as I print them up on our printer at home.”

“I can’t wait to start the family photo albums. It’s going to be such fun,” Andy confessed. 

They all said their goodbyes and the Sandburg-Ellison’s all got into the boat for the trip across the water. They were sad to leave, but at the same time, happy that they had gotten to spend such a nice amount of time with everyone. 

When they arrived at the other dock, Rucker helped them unload and put everything into the SUV. Then he hugged all of them and said, “Thank you for everything. We’ll see you soon.”

“Our house next,” Jim said. 

“Okay, I’ll see when the kids are off. They seem to be on the same schedule as yours are, so that makes it nice. We’ll be making plans soon. Drive careful and be safe.”

They all got into the SUV and they were off. Jim was exhausted and they had just started the drive. 

“Well, did you enjoy your new cousins?” Blair asked. 

“Oh yes,” Sam said quickly. 

“I loved all of them,” Max said. 

Drew smiled and said, “They were all really nice kids. We had a good time with them. Hope can’t wait to come to Cascade to see us next time. We told them about the loft and they thought it sounded cool. It’ll be nice having cousins.”

“Yes, it will be,” Jim agreed. 

The kids all got their iPod Touch out and started playing games for the drive home. Blair looked over at Jim and smiled. Jim smiled back and knew that Blair had had a good time, also. 

Life was good. 

They were all blessed. 

The end


End file.
